Once again
by DoubleM7
Summary: Lady Toki grants Luffy one last chance to correct his mistakes. Luffy was sent 12 years into the past in order to relive his life, though there was a catch, he retains his 19 year old mind and body. How will he change the world for the better? Luffy/Hancock & more(Harem)
1. Traveling to the Past

The smell of death covered the air. Blood, gore, carnage. This was not how it was suppose to be. Everything was on fire, his crew was scattered, possibly dead. His armada was demolished with the combined force of the two yonko of the sea.

"All your effort, and yet you still find yourself here. You have been defeated Mugiwara." Kaido, emperor of the new world, strongest beast in the planet, and basically the hand behind Wano Kingdom, stood before Strawhat Luffy, smirking at his victory.

"Not yet…" Monkey D. Luffy, who was dubbed the fourth emperor of the sea was flat on his face, unable to move from the finishing blow delivered by Kaido. "...my nakama will…"

"They can't do anything for your Mugiwara." Kaido began, realization encompassed Luffy at the weight of Kaido's words. "They are all dead."

The Beast's words echoed through his mind. Monkey D. Luffy has never tasted true defeat before...this was it. 'This feels like shit.' He spat out blood as he attempted to push himself up. No luck. Every inch of his body was ridden with pain, then there was also the horrible realization that his friends were no longer of this world. Was the Beast lying? Maybe. Did he have a choice in the manner? Not even the slightest. Will he die fighting? That's the plan.

Flashes of his life engulfed him, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei…All of his adventures led him to this, dying at the hands of Kaido. 'Some luck…' If only he could have an opportunity to do everything all over again…

Kaido's mace was inches from connecting with his skull, he was seconds from dying, and yet all he could think about is regret. His fist connected with the beast as a last ditch effort but the funny thing was, the mace did not connect with him. A cloud of smoke enveloped Luffy as his body suddenly transported to another location, several hundred yards away from his battle with Kaido.

In his place, a rock was substituted, receiving what would have been a fatal blow to the skull of Luffy. The rock shattered into a million pieces as the Beast was flabbergasted at the event before him.

"Mugiwara-ya, this is no place to die for you." One of his fierce rival, ally, and most importantly, a friend, stated. He did not look like the calm, calculating man who Luffy was used to conversing with. Trafalgar D. Water Law was bloody, beaten and gasping for air. "Someone wants to talk to you…" Before he could speak, ask a question, or even think about what was happening, once again, Luffy had been teleported away from the battlefield and into a secluded room. In his wake, the former warlord had to manage, even for just a second, to hold the dragon before following the strawhat pirate.

* * *

**At an undisclosed location in Wano...**

His ears rang as the immediate transportation by Law was nauseating. He felt his body tense as he could tell that a powerful person was with him in the tiny room.

"Hello Monkey D. Luffy. Do not be alarmed for I am an ally." A woman in her mid forties sat before him, wearing a kimono embroidered with golden flowers. Her hair was long, streaked with white color signifying her age. She had a gentle smile on her face, almost calming.

"Who are you..." The first words that Luffy managed to muster as the crazy sequence of events was still trying to process through his mind.

"My name is Kozuki Toki, and I possess the Time Time Fruit." She took a moment for the Strawhat to situate himself. "I'm sure you have many questions but I only have so much time. Luffy, you are a very important figure in this world and we can't lose you today. In the event that you die, we lose the End War." She noticed the confused look on the man's face but held her hand up to stop him. "Again time is an essence Luffy. I have sent my son and Odin's scabbard 20 years into the future...and now I sent myself forward where the flame burns at its lowest, to assist you as my last will. Monkey D. Luffy, I, Kozuki Toki, will send you to the past where you deem your love for the open sea began."

Suddenly the earth trembled and the roof of the little room was ripped right off by a giant dragon. Kaido floated in the air in his dragon form, circling the room in which the duo resided.

"Goodbye Luffy. Make good..." Was the last word from Lady Toki as Luffy found himself engulfed in white smoke. He could not even ask any questions, he could not even comprehend what just happened. As dragon fire rained down on the room, only one person suffered the ultimate price at the hands of Kaido that day, and it was not Luffy.

The young man traveled through a tunnel, rewinding his life. Throughout the literal drive through memory lane, Lady Toki's voice echoed…'where you deem your love for the open sea began.' What the hell does that mean? He continued to go through his memories then suddenly everything stopped. Where did his love for the open sea began?

He had so many questions in his mind it felt as if it could explode.

Where are his friends?

Why did she help him?

What is this flame she is referring to?

When did he fall in love with the sea?

Then a flash of light swallowed him, when he fell in love with the sea.

* * *

Negumi held a young boy in his hands, prepared to launch him into the open sea. The young man had recently eaten a devil fruit, rendering him incapable of swimming in the sea.

"This is for embarrassing me you little shit!" Right before the young man was going to be launched at the sea, a strong gust of wind engulfed the young boy and in his place, a 19 year old man took his place. This man wore a red vest, with khaki brown shorts. His chest had a noticeable cross shaped scar embedded in his skin.

"I still don't understand what the fuck is going on but who the hell do you think you are?!" The 19 year old man punched the poor mountain bandit into the horizon, launching him far far away.

"What have you done with Luffy." A menacing glace pierce the very fabric of the new arrival. And yet he was not fazed, not even one bit. For his immense training and experience throughout his young life prepared him for even the best of the best. This man was a figure who he looked up to all of his life, his signature red hair gleamed with the sunlight.

A sea king jump on the ocean, when the young man was going to be tossed. This was when the red haired man was suppose to give up his arm in order to inspire the young man.

"I haven't done anything to him..." It was that moment that the man understood what Lady Toki was telling him. He was given a second chance to save the world. He was sent back in time in order to correct his mistakes. Though this time with the body and experience of his future self. "...I am Luffy."

"Like hell I'd believe you" The red haired man disappeared into a red streak, flashing before the time traveler. He brought his sword down on him, intending to severe his right arm from his body. Though his sword met an ever so familiar black armor like skin, covering the young man's body. "Haki?" The Luffy stretched his legs to create some distance with the future yonko. _'Interesting, I kept my rubber fruit'_

"Hi Shanks, I barely understand it myself. But I am Luffy, and I am from the future." Luffy was so calm and collected. It was so unlike him. A complete contrast the loud mouth little man from not too long ago.

"Interesting." Shanks lowered his weapon and began to caress his chin, thinking. "Care to tell me where you came from exactly?"

"Well I'm from 12 years into the future, and I was fighting Kaido. I was losing and a Lady Toki sent me into the pass to correct my mistakes..." Luffy began to retell his story but Shanks could not pick up the rest as only the beginning of his story was good enough for him.

Shanks knew of a Kaido, the Beast. He knew of Lady Toki who he sailed with in Captain Roger's ship. He also new of her ability to traverse time with her devil fruit. "Okay okay, I understand. So what's your plan then?"

"I need to gather a strong crew. and then an armada...during my time, the one I gathered was not strong enough to defeat Big Mom and Kaido's entire force."

Shank decided to entertain the notion suggested by the young man. Say he was a time traveler, and he was from 12 years into the future where Kaido wins. Then he would have his work cut out for him. "Where will you go then?"

"I need to go to whole cake island, my strongest opponent will be my strongest ally." In his mind, he already mapped out his crew and allies and even a plan for his original crew, now its a manner of swaying them into his cause. If only it will be that easy. _'In time'_

There stood Shanks and a 19 year old Luffy, at the edge of the island known as Dawn Island in the Goa Kingdom, continuing to size up one another. One man envisioning his plan for the future, while the other skeptic whether the other could be trusted.

* * *

**Dawn Island** -


	2. A long day

At first he was very calm, collected, and his body knew what to do. But now that he was situated in the timeline, his eyes began to well up. All of his friends were alive, but more importantly, Ace did not have a massive hole through his chest. His brother wasn't dead.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Shanks touched him on his shoulder attempting to calm the young man. Luffy shook off the thoughts from his mind, he had things he needed to handle, he needed a ride to Whole cake island.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Anyway Shanks, by chance is Red Force coated in sea stone?" Shanks still had his overwhelming aura despite being 12 years younger. He was still a physical specimen though obviously now he would have both arms, his face did have the claw marks from Black Beard, unfortunately that still happened. How does he know all these information? Shanks never told him this? Was he granted some sort of all seeing knowledge?

"Hmmm. It is partly coated, Sea Stone is hard to come by, not to mention expensive. Why what do you have in mind?" The red haired pirate asked. Earlier he was more hesitant to even listen to the young man, but now he was intrigued at where this will go, the time traveling pirate.

In his travels with the Roger's Pirate, he met Lady Toki and he learned of her Time Time fruit, although at the time, she could not really control her ability really well. She probably gained a better grasp of her ability in the future thus sending Luffy in the past. If what the young pirate says is true, then Luffy really is an important person for the end war. Whenever that would be. So instinctively, he was more inclined to help the young man he just has a good feeling about it.

"I need to get to Totto Land, I have to get someone. You can just drop me off and I'll find a way out." The last time he entered Totto Land, he could barely make his way out. Though this time, he had a little bit more experience, and he was better prepared for Big Mom, especially her sweet commander. Can he do it himself? More than likely no, but his goal is quite simple. Go in, retrieve his first member, get out. Will he join his cause? Again, maybe not. Will he still try? Hell yeah.

"That Charlotte Linlin's territory Luffy, do you know how dangerous this will be?" Shanks knew of her monstrous strength as she was a notable member of the Rock's pirate, a rival pirate crew that almost reached Laugh Tale before the Roger's pirate.

"Yeah I know, but I need to get this person in order to make sure that I win this time around." The man he sought after in Totto Land was a strong individual who pushed him to his limits. A very powerful enemy though more importantly, a very strong ally when the time comes.

"Fine fine but we would need to pass through a couple of locations. We need to go through the Calm belt first and foremost. Then I would need to restock in Sabaody, get coated, then we need to pass through Fishman Island. Then once we pass through the Red Line, we would then need to exit through the Calm belt once more and enter the South Blue before finally reaching Totta Land through the Calm belt. Why should I help you? This seems more like a headache than a benefit to me." In that moment Luffy knew he would have to give the red haired pirate a little bit of future knowledge in order to gain passage through his ship.

"Fine." Luffy pointed at his left arm which remained intact. "You would've lost your arm today...and also in a few years you will meet a dark fruit user. Be wary and do not underestimate him, he will…" before he could continue Shanks held up both arm signalling for him to stop.

"Alright enough you freaky bastard. I get it, but I would not want to know what the future has in store for me…so I will bring you to Totto Land but you're on your own after that." Shanks considered helping him escape as well, but if he really is the promised child as he believed him to be, then he won't die in Big Mom's land. If he dies then he was not the man he believed him to be.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we sail?" Luffy had his signature grin plastered across his face. This reminded Shanks of Gol D. Roger bringing a smile on his face as well. He dipped his head ever so slightly and grabbed the straw hat from his head.

"One week I have some business here, and also I was going to give you this hat before we set sail, but I have a feeling this belongs to you." Shanks placed the hat on Luffy's head causing tears to flow from Luffy.

"Thank you. A week it is." With that, Luffy took off, wiping the tears off of his face. Being a lot older, the significance of receiving the straw hat from Shanks made him tremble in excitement. 'I have one week to handle my business here then.'

In this time period, Luffy hasn't met Ace and Sabo yet so they will not know who he was. He had a plan on how they could meet he just had to wait a little bit.

He also wondered if his father and grandpa will show up sometime in the next week. He knows that they are keeping a tab on him. They are bound to learn of his sudden growth.

* * *

**The next day… day 1**

A young man wore a blue overcoat along with a white scarf. He was missing a tooth and he smiled at the person beside him. He had a top hat with hexagon shaped goggles and his weapon of choice was a metal pipe. Beside him was a young man the same age as him. He wore a yellow tank top and shorts. He had jet black hair along with freckles on his cheeks. These two young men were Sabo and Ace, in the process of stealing some money from rich aristocrats.

Luffy observed them in the distance as his heart was going to skip from his chest. His brother, Ace, was alive and kicking ass. A single tear escaped his right eye as the realization that his brother was still alive finally set in. This time, in the week that he has before going to Totto land, he will train the two young man as much as he could. They need to be ready for the future, and he was going to give them a head start.

An explosion rang in the air at the building in which the two young boys entered. Then a series of sirens echoed in the air as the boys began to run, jewelry flew from their hands. They were being chased by four adult males, just a couple of hired muscle, no big deal.

Luffy observed as they were cornered at an ally, no way to escape. The four muscular men smirked to themselves at catching the duo.

"You little rats give everything back and we won't beat you up!" Said one of the thugs. Luffy had enhanced his hearing through observation haki and managed to hone in on the conversation from the distance.

Ace and Sabo looked scared and yet they did not waver in their resolve. "Eat ass!" Ace tossed a hand full of sand at the four men, managing to temporarily blind 3 of them. Sabo took this opportunity to slide under of the men who was not blinded and used his metal pipe to slam the living daylight out of his nether region. "GAH!" The thug yelled in a gut wrenching pain. Even Luffy couldn't help but grasp his balls at the pain that the thug must be enduring.

Ace and Sabo took this little window of opportunity to slip past the four thugs though yet again they were stopped in their tracks. 16 other thugs surrounded the duo as the man they stole from was a very rich individual.

"Okay time for me to step in then." Luffy disappeared from the spot he was standing on, leaving only a whirlwind of leaves. Within a blink of the eye, Luffy appeared before the 20 total thugs surrounding his brothers. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to pick on little kids?"

Punch first, ask questions later. Typical thugs as the biggest one of the men attempted to punch him in the face. He decided to take the punch to prove a point, he soaked his forehead in armament haki just to take things a step further. The group of thugs laughed as the biggest of the group was able to land a clean hit. Though their smile quickly disappeared as the giant thug now had a limped right hand. His hand connected with the solid black armor haki the covered the forehead of the Straw hat pirate.

"Shishi, big idiot." Ace and Sabo took a step back as the sudden arrival of the stranger marked the end of the twenty thugs chasing after them. The duo was frozen in place at the display of fighting prowess of the straw hat man.

Luffy decided to show off a little, not using anymore haki, or his devil fruit ability. That wouldn't be fair. The giant thug fell over grasping his broken right hand, signalling for the rest of the thugs to gang up on him. The closest to him received a foot to the face, effectively knocking him out. "Anymore takers?" The rest of the thugs took out knives, causing Luffy to chuckle. "I guess no one is backing down!" He already decided he was not going to use haki or his devil fruit so all he had was the good old fashioned natural fighting ability that he possessed. Two out of the twenty remaining thugs where out of the equation.

"We outnumber you punk kid, eighteen to one!" Exclaimed one of the thugs. Luffy smirked causing a chill to run down everyone's back.

"I like those odds." Then it began, what would go down as the demasculinization of the thug population went down that day. For all 20 of the thugs were manhandled by a teenager. A teenager with a straw hat.

Before any more trouble could arise, Luffy waved for the duo to follow him. In which they obliged, though with a questioning look on there face. Once they were deep in the mountain, Ace finally spoke up, pointing his wooden pole at the man who just defeated their captors.

"Are you some kind of pervert?" Was his first question causing Luffy to fall face first at such a ridiculous accusation.

"What the hell, you think I'm a pervert? Hell no!" Exclaimed Luffy.

"Yeah? Getting all defensive, definitely a pervert." Said Sabo as he joined Ace in pointing his metal pipe at the man with the Strawhat. Young Sabo and Young Ace were both trying to look menacing, but they were so little it made him chuckle.

"Alright you little shits, I am not a pervert!" He then continued to punched the head of both young men, causing them to develop a giant lump on their head. He began to laugh as Ace used to do the same thing to him back in his timeline.

"Then why did you help us!" Ace exclaimed as he rubbed the area where Luffy caused a giant lump to form.

"Well you see, I am actually a very strong person and I took an interest in your fighting spirit. So I decided to train you to be stronger." Luffy half assed his explanation. He really needed them to get stronger. So that they could survive the coming future. So that Ace won't…die.

"Yeah right you damn pervert!" Sabo exclaimed causing Luffy to punched him on the head once more.

"Alright you twerps, if you don't want to learn from me then fine! I'll go and train some other people who want to get stronger!" Luffy began to exclaim comically.

"We need to think about it first. For all we know you could be a serial killer." Replied Sabo.

"Fair point." Said Luffy as he caressed his chin. "Okay then do what you want to and remember I am here to help." He gave them a warm smile. And with that the duo made their way back to their sleeping quarters. Away from the strange man with the straw hat.

'Well atleast they're not as dumb as I remember. Good on them for not trusting a stranger.' With that Luffy jumped on a tree branch and decided to rest for the day, he was going to wait for the duo's answer.

He closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep though something particular caught his ear, several miles away at a local pub, the sound of mindless chatter filled the room. He could tell it was a pub due to the content of the room. There he found a familiar voice of several of the thugs he beat up earlier that day.

* * *

**In the tavern**

"Goddamn monster. I swear we had him."

"Embarrassing if you ask me, there were 20 of the strongest people in this land. That man is no human, he was a monster!" This particular statement caused a smile to form in the face of the time traveler, though his smile disappeared as he sensed a man approaching the group. "A monster you say...? Where is he." The man carried a powerful presence about him, despite the distance Luffy could tell he was strong, very strong.

"Dra...dra…" the men began to tremble at the sight of the new arrival. Luffy could feel their fear, the name of the man, who is he?

"He...went up the mountain...the last time we...we sa..saw him." Said one of the thug, stuttering from fear.

Luffy suddenly shot up as the powerful presence begun heading in his general direction.. Then a troubling news reached his ears as those thugs finally revealed who the man was.

"That was Dracule Mihawk, the world's strongest swordsman."

* * *

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Luffy in the air for Dracule Mihawk was heading towards him. What should he do? This man was so strong that he would duel with Shanks to a stand still! This man was possibly the strongest warlord of all time. This was probably the business Shank's spoke of yesterday. Though he was 12 years younger, which means less experience...'Wait...wait a minute, maybe just maybe…right?'

Though he would have his answer soon enough as before him, Mihawk held his arm up, pointing Yoru, his infamous giant black blade, at Monkey D. Luffy.

"Are you the monster they speak of?" Said the swordsman, though his hawk like gaze was observing every inch of his body.

'I've been here one day...one day and I caused this much trouble. Jeez!' Luffy began to think of a way to get out of this mess. Too bad he can't think of anything. "No….I am not the guy you are looking for...he went that way." Luffy pointed behind Mihawk although this only caused a smirk to form from the man before him. Luffy had to suddenly bring his arm up to protect his face, his entire arm was covered in haki. Mihawk had charged him, closing the distance between the two.

"Yes, you are definitely the monster they speak of." With that Mihawk jumped backwards, sizing up the strawhat man before him. "That hat belongs to a rival of mine, why do you possess it?"

"This?" Luffy pointed at his hat, smirking at the future world's greatest swordsman. "Shanks gave this to me."

"Is that so?" Another smirk escaped the swordsman. "Then you are a worthy opponent!" Mihawk once again charged at Luffy, though this time, he jumped up. 'Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!' With Mihawk being below him, Luffy used his stamp to flatten the swordsman on the ground, surprising him. Blood escaped the mouth of the swordsman as he quickly got up, Luffy did a backflip to create some distance between them. Mihawk wiped the blood from his mouth and continued to smile. Mihawk sliced his blade horizontally aiming at the man before him, energy formed from the tip of his blade, traveling towards him. Luffy decided the men like these will not listen to diplomacy so he would have to use his fist to drill some lessons toward the swordsman.

"Alright you asked for it!" Luffy's body was covered in steam, turning a light shade of red. Then his movement began to escalate, in all his years of fighting, Mihawk has never seen this power before.

"Your name warrior." Mihawk said as he began to swing his blade in Luffy's general direction.

"Psh. I am no warrior." Exclaimed Luffy, his childhood dream was still a motivating factor for him. "Listen well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, I will be the Pirate King!" Yeah and he would've died in the future if it wasn't for outside interference. How strong is his resolve if he died.

"Right, and I will be the world's greatest swordsman!" Mihawk joined in what he thought was a jab at ridiculous claims.

"Alright I will be the Pirate King then because you can be." This caused Mihawk to stop slightly, giving Luffy just enough opening to throw in a left hook. This caught both fighters off guard as Luffy did not expect to connect while Mihawk did not expect to be hit.

"I apologize Mugiwara, it's just nobody has believed in me before. Well I chose the isolation life and it was just strange to hear a...compliment?" The fierce fighter was taken aback by something he was unfamiliar with his whole life.

"Shut your face Mihawk, you being sentimental is kinda creepy!" Exclaimed Luffy although he meant it more as a jest rather than to offend the man. This caused a smirk to form in the face of the swordsman.

"You are correct, therefore I must regain my dignity by ending your life today." Luffy shivered at the statement by the swordsman, although he had a slight smirk on his face. Mihawk was joking?

Throughout the rest of the night, Luffy and Mihawk dueled, not one gaining than edge over the other. Luffy had yet to use anything other than gear two and Mihawk was using the dull edge of Yoru. It was that evening that the two fighter gained mutual respect for one another.

* * *

**Day 2**

The sun rose on the horizon and two young men arrived at the scene. Sabo and Ace had their mouth open as they arrived at the battles finale. They were going to tell the strawhat man, 'no thanks' but that battle that they witnessed completely opened their eyes on the prospect of learning from the straw hat man.

"How about we call it a day Mihawk, its dawn already and I got to train some squirts." Luffy was panting as he was pushed like never before in a spar. Note that this was just a spar, not life or death. If he counted those then Kaido would be on the very top in all time life or death battle.

"I suppose. Well Mugiwara. This was a good battle, I will go on my business and battle Red Hair in this remote island. Farewell then." Mihawk placed Yoru on his back, while Luffy finally had time to breathe. The two men approached each other and shook hands.

"Mihawk, I am traveling to the New World in order to get a strong ally. Will you join me in my journey?" Luffy had to throw a curveball, maybe the man will accept.

"Interesting proposition though for now I will have to decline. I don't do well with a team." Mihawk began walking away though stopped mid stride. "Although there may be a first for everything." With a wave of his hands Mihawk disappeared in the distance.

"Sooooo coool! Teach us!" Sabo and Ace had stars in their eyes as they were practically begging Luffy.

Luffy decided to have some fun with it. "Bah you kids took too long I found another to train."

"What? Nooooo!" Exclaimed Sabo. "Boss we'll train ten times harder than your new apprentice!" Said Ace as he flexed his tiny arm.

"Yeah! I will work a hundred times more than Ace boss!" Retorted Sabo who tried to one up Ace.

"Oh yeah?! Well I will work a thousand times more than you!" Then a fist fight ensued between the two friends causing Luffy to bawl out laughing. How he wished he could be a child again and join in on such childish squabbles.

"Alright fine I will train you both but there's a catch. I only have a week and if you slack off, you will die, got it?"

"Yeah boss!" Exclaimed the duo.

"Alright then first training exercise. Pick up that rock." Luffy pointed at a rock two times the size of the young me. Ace and Sabo did as he said and there little legs began to tremble.

"Easy, now what?" Said Ace in a shaky voice.

"Oh that's not it, run around this entire island until the sun sets."

"What the hell! That's not possible!" Complained Sabo although Ace was already on his way. "Ace wait for me!" Exclaimed the young lord.

"Shishi, now I can take a nap." With that Luffy closed his eyes, what a long day….

* * *

**Dawn Island** -


	3. Brothers and Swordsman

In the third day of training the two kids, Luffy trained their bodies.

In the fourth day he trained their minds. It was in this day his grandfather paid him a visit...

"So you mean to tell me that you are from the future and you came back in the past so that you could save the world?"

"Yeah?" Luffy replied knowing full well that his story was ridiculous to others.

"Okay that explains your massive growth spurt. So tell me, how strong are you squirt?" Monkey D. Garp was the hero of the marines. One of the most powerful figures in the entire factions. Though despite his allegiance, he had a massive heart, and he especially loved his grandson, which happened to be Luffy.

"Hell yeah I'm strong." Though he could not continue his sentence, as Garp charged the pirate with a massive fist of love.

"Bullshit!You must be some kind of fruit user! Where did you put my grandson you little bastard!" There it was, the expected response to the news that he was from the future.

"Alright grandpa, I get it. But let me tell you something...I know who Ace's dad is!" Garp had been pummeling him through this point, but suddenly he stopped mid punch.

"It's some random pirate who died in the past. What about it?"

"I know that's not true Gramps." Luffy then regained his composure and created some distance between them. "His father is Gol.."

"Shut your mouth people might hear you! Don't you know this." Garp covered the distance between them in a manner of seconds, covering the mouth of Luffy. "I guess it's true then. How?"

"Lady Toki of Wano kingdom sent me back in time at the cost of her life." Replied Luffy. He would only tell a few people about his time traveling mission. Luckily his grandpa was one of the people he was going to release the information to.

"I see. Wano kingdom is not a place we Marines can go to freely. I have so many questions for you." Garp began though Luffy stopped him.

"Sorry gramps but I can't tell you anymore than that. All you can do is trust me on this one. I'm your grandson after all."

"Alright fine. Well I actually came by to check up on you, but seeing how you have grown massively stronger..."

"Thanks gramps, the only thing I ask from you is please look after Ace. Just...please look after him." The mood suddenly became grim in which Garp cleared his throat.

"Yes well seeing as I don't have to worry about you as much, then I can do that. Anyway you became a marine in your future at least?"

"Shishi, you will see soon enough gramps." With that Luffy waved his Grand father goodbye and returned to his two trainees.

Short and to the point. That was how the Monkey D. family liked to do things.

In the fifth day he let them spar until they could not move anymore. It was this day that his father paid him a visit.

A fluctuation of the weather covered Dawn Island. It was weather that would make Nami glow in excitement. He smiled to himself as he sent the two boys to do something as he conversed with the coming storm.

"Father." Monkey D. Luffy greeted the man who he never truly met in his days. But he knew this man, the same man who saved his hide as he almost saw defeat at the hands of Smoker.

"Luffy, you have grown." The disbelief in his voice was evident. For just a couple of days ago Luffy had been merely a child, and now he had grown exponentially.

"I suppose. Anyway, I don't really have much to say to you other than please take care of him." Luffy began walking away from his father.

"Who is him?" Monkey D. Dragon asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Goodluck to you father and see you whenever!" With that Luffy left his father. Short and simple, the Monkey D. Family way.

In the sixth day, he told them to meditate.

"Boss, boss wake up!" Ace shook Luffy into consciousness. He was a little groggy at first as the sun light pierced through his gaze. He took a moment to wake his body up then he finally addressed the young man.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Luffy making a comical facial expression.

"We did it, look!" Sabo was jumping up and down while Ace pointed at his pinky finger. They sure did it alright, Sabo's toe was covered in armament haki while Ace had his left pinky finger covered in the black coating. At least they managed to get a little bit of it despite being so young. And now his week was up and it was time to set sail with Shanks to the New World.

And now it was the last day and the two boys managed to get a grasp of Haki, even just a little bit.

"Good! Finally, now I can leave knowing that you both have the basics atleast. Now hone your skills, push each other and more importantly. Do not die." He instinctively looked at Ace with this statement but quickly looked at Sabo as well.

"Nobody killing me now that I have this new power bro!" Ace exclaimed. 'Yeah I hope so.'

"Wait did you call me bro?" Luffy asked in which Ace was perplexed.

"Sorry I meant boss." Ace began but Luffy held out his hand to stop the young man.

"No bro is good with me, but I am your big bro got it! Same to you Sabo." It felt so good to go back to how it used to be, even for only a moment.

"Alright big bro!" Exclaimed Sabo. Though he had been sheepishly hiding something in his back the whole time.

"What is it, hand it over." Luffy pointed at whatever Sabo had been hiding in which the little boy revealed to be three cups and a sake bottle.

"Big bro, we heard of this tradition where if people share a drink together then they are eternally bonded as brothers...we were thinking you will share a drink with us?" Said Sabo sheepishly in which Ace nodded his head enthusiastically. They were expecting Luffy to flat out laugh at them or get angry for even suggesting such a thing but instead, well the big scary pirate man with a straw hat was balling out, crying.

"Of course I would share a drink with you two." Luffy proclaimed and he took a moment to compose himself.

The Strawhat teenager could not believe that he would still partake in the brotherly bonding between the youngsters. Before sailing off into the new world with the Red Force pirates, Luffy raised a glass of sake, along with young Ace and young Sabo.

"To brotherhood." Proclaimed Ace.

"To eternal bond!" Exclaimed Sabo, this was the happiest he has ever been, specially with the growing turmoil in his family.

"To ASL." Luffy merely whispered as he was extremely emotional from the events that will transpire.

"ASL? What does that mean big bro?" Ace asked the pirate.

"Ace. Sabo. Luffy." Explained Luffy to which the two children stupidly grinned.

"ASL!" Exclaimed the duo to which they all decided that this was the opportune time to drink their sake. Luffy downed his drink, used to the burning sensation coursing through his entire being. Meanwhile Sabo and Ace spat out their drink, not used to the strong spirit of sake.

"You boys train well, I will see you both in the new world you hear?" Luffy ruffled both of the youngster's head before stretching his arm on a nearby tree then catapulting himself to the sky.

"Bye Big bro! See you later!" Exclaimed Sabo who had tears welling from his eyes. Ace did not say anything, though his eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

**Port of Dawn Island**

Luffy landed on both feet as Shanks had his back turned on him. The strawhat pirate decided to surprise the red haired man by smacking him on the back of his head. Shanks spat out his drink to the man in front of him causing panic to both Luffy and Shanks.

"So we meet again Mugiwara." The deadly glare could kill a common man causing Luffy to tremble ever so slightly. For you see, Shanks was not talking to a random person, Shanks had been conversing with Dracule Mihawk.

"Hey Mihawk, been a while hasn't it. Well we're going to be going now. It was nice seeing you again!" Luffy began to drag Shanks towards the red force to avoid an unnecessary battle with Mihawk.

"Mugiwara." His voice was chilling, deadly, and authoritative. This caused Luffy to stop once more and Shanks sped walk to the Red Force, leaving the two men to settle their animosity. "I have a proposition."

"Go on..." This perked Luffy's interest. This seems like it was headed to where he thinks it will be going.

"You proclaim to be the next pirate king...such bold proclamation. Though I have to admit, you are quite strong for your age..." Mihawk retrieved his black blade, Yoru, from his back and pointed it at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, if you are to become pirate king, then I will aid you in your quest for my mission of becoming the world's greatest swordsman aligns with your quest!"

This caused many jaws to drop to the floor as Shanks and his crew were eavesdropping on their conversation.

Even Luffy was too shock to speak causing Mihawk to clear his throat. "Well?"

"Fuck yeah is my answer! Alright Mihawk you can join me on my quest but you better not be dead weight you hear me?" Luffy replied cockily causing a smirk to form in the mouth of the swordsman.

"Wouldn't even dream of it...captain." Replied Mihawk causing the red forced pirates to drop on the floor.

Mihawk returned his sword on his back while joining Luffy in entering the famed Red Haired Pirate's ship.

"For a serious guy, you sure are dramatic." Luffy stated causing a scoff from Mihawk. Dare he even say a laugh?

"I suppose, though Mugiwara, your quest will be the most dangerous of them all. For you see, I was there during the execution of Gol D. Roger, I was there when the golden age of piracy was kickstarted by his announcement of One Piece. Stronger pirate crews are closer to the One Piece than we are at the moment, what is your plan?" His concerns were true, though his goal of becoming the pirate king was now secondary to saving the world. Of course only Shanks knows about this so that red haired bastard better stay quiet. 'Wow traveling through time has changed my personality ever so slighty...I feel more competent and daring.'

"Real simple, I gather strong allies. You were a lucky addition to my merry crew, the rest of the people I want in my crew are around, and we will get them all before we challenge for the One Piece." Real simple alright, in his mind atleast. 'You know I take it back, I'm still as brain dead as usual.'

"Then our passage to the New World will be in vain if we have no escape from the land of Charlotte Linlin, that is where we are going first correct?" Though Luffy was actually thinking ahead even if just slightly. He already sent out a message to one of his recruits, to be exact, he was going to send the message eventually.

"Oi Luffy, you seriously are an interesting guy huh." Shanks was waiting for the duo to join them. First Mate Ben Beckham was the one giving out the orders for their departure while Shanks, Mihawk, and Luffy conversed with one another.

"Don't look at me, I didn't expect Mihawk to actually join me. In fact I just threw a curveball." Luffy sat on a barrel located at the deck of the ship. Mihawk remained standing while Shanks took a hammock.

"Well I thought he was really impressed with you and wanted to challenge you all the time in a way that he challenges me to duels, but for him to actually join you...you must be really strong than what you let off!" Shanks exclaimed, red haki escaped him, slightly revealing his powerful aura.

"I am right here you know. I can hear both of you talking about me. To answer your question Red Hair, Mugiwara has shown the king's potential, the same feeling Gol D. Roger gave me on the day of his death. If Mugiwara is not as strong as I believe him to be, then he will die. If he is the man he is meant to be, then I will be his blade."

"Well thanks for believing in me Mihawk, and don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Better be ready to fight till you're almost dead!" Exclaimed Luffy, causing a chuckle from Shanks.

Then silences covered the trio as they were all deep in their thoughts. Shanks was thinking about Luffy's advice from the future. Be wary of a dark user...what could that mean?

Mihawk had been thinking about the world government. He had a letter from them to join the Shichibukai as an agent of the marines. He was invited to basically become a government dog. He had his answer for his loyalty now rest at the hands of a stranger he barely met a week ago. How times have changed.

Luffy had pulled out a piece of paper and was scribbling a letter. The letter consists of his request, his way out of Whole Cake island, and a strong addition to his crew. Although he was not sure if the person who was receiving it would take him seriously. Maybe they would think it was a prank. Whatever, if push comes to shove then he would just have to push his way through Big Mom and her many children, hopefully with the assistance of his initial choice for a first recruit.

A second letter was written by Luffy, one of which was going somewhere in the North Blue, hopefully the letter gets there on time.

Mihawk had called for a messenger bird along with Luffy. Each one of them handed the bird a letter, one for different locations. Mihawk sent out a letter for his answer to the government's invitation, while Luffy sent out a letter to his hopefully future ally.

"Get some rest guys, we have a long journey ahead of us. Our first stop after the calm belt is going to be Sabaody Archipelago." Shanks waved goodbye to the duo while going to his sleeping quarters.

Luffy was trembling from his chair, an interesting idea went through his head.

"Hey Mihawk..."

"Yes captain?"

"Ready to raise some hell."

"Where at?"

"Sabaody Archipelago…" Luffy had a plan on the island where world nobles frequently visit. Where people are treated as nothing but a property. Where the slave auction house resides.

"I see." Was Mihawk's response. He did not really know the man completely, but he knew that he was not going to be bored in his adventures.

* * *

**Fishman island, fishman-district**

A saw shark fish-man was speaking with a young aspiring Sun Pirate recruit.

"Humans are mere garbage creatures created to destroy all of which we hold dear. Believe me kid, in the future where you are in charge of the Sun Pirates, you will see what I mean." The sawshark fish-man proclaimed, crossing his arms as he looked over the distance of the ocean.

"Yes boss Arlong sir! Of course, humans will always be scum, there is no way about it." Suddenly explosion could be heard all over fishman-district. In the distance, a massive submersible with the indentation of a dragon hoof was as clear as day. These were the tenryuubito, coming for some more slaves for their entertainment.

"They are not brave enough to thread our seas! These are those damned slavers! Hurry Kid! Save yourself! I will hold them off!" Although this sawshark fish-man was ruthless in his hatred of humans, he will do anything for his own people. "Hatchan! Karoobi! Hurry and clear the area!"

"Yes boss!" Exclaimed the duo, both of which were strong officers in the Sun Pirates. The octopus fishman and ray fishman followed the orders of their captain.

"Comeon bastards! You want a fishman, you have to go through me!" The sawshark fishman released his saw blade while facing down his impending doom. For before him, a giant submersible was closing in.

"Boss!" Hatchan screamed as he pointed behind him. There the kid stood, with a small coral blade ready to assist him.

"Kid I said get back!" He picked up the little fishman and threw him to where Karoobi stood. Though his actions to assist the young warrior caused him to miss the harpoon that penetrated his upper arm.

In the distance where his sister resides, a massive blood curdling screech could be heard all over the district. For his sister could feel the pain he was experiencing. "Brother!" She screamed as the giant mermaid collapsed on the ground. It was in that moment that a vision went through her head.

King. Saviour. Redemption. Blood. New Era. A Straw Hat.

"What does this all mean?!" Why this vision now when her brother was in dire trouble. "Show me what will happen to my brother you damned power!" Then she saw it. She saw what would happen to her brother. And an air of relief encompassed her, knowing now what the future holds for him.

"Fuck you!" He brought his sword over his head and cut the harpoon that penetrated his arm. Though he got up to his feet, a series of electric nets were launched at his people. "Like hell I'll let that happen!" The lone fish-man that day became a legend to his people, as with deadly injuries, he launched himself forward cutting as much nets as he could. A slice to the left, then to the right, and finally through the middle. His efforts were rewarded with the safety of his people. Though he now collapsed on one knee in the middle of a valley, facing the giant mechanical slaver's submersible.

He had no more energy to fight, and the slavers did not want to leave empty handed. With one final net, the slavers aimed it at the fish-man hero over the valley.

He smirked as the net came his way. He raised his hands in front of him, showing it to his captor. Then he lifted his middle finger and flipped off his captors as the net encompassed his weakened body. Electricity coursed through his body and yet he gritted his teeth. He did not give them the satisfaction of his scream from pain. Instead he passed out without a sound escaping from his mouth.

As his eyes closed he was being pulled away from his home. And in the slaver's wake, as well as frustration, they launched hundreds of missiles, barraging the poor district of the fish-man population.

He was a hero to his people, though now on his own. Stories traveled quick of the hero of fishman district, the hero by the name of Arlong the Saw.

* * *

**Dawn Island** -


	4. Sabaody Archipelago

The life of Dracule Mihawk was real simple.

At first it was only a journey to become the strongest.

Then it became a conquest, and endless travel to find a worthy challenger.

His quest brought him to Red Haired Shanks, a man with prominent swordsmanship. He frequently challenged the pirate to a draw and the two would usually share a drink before Mihawk would head out to challenge another.

His boredom grew as he became stronger, and only Shanks became a challenge for him.

Marines took notice of his immense strength as they extended an invitation for him to join the Warlord program. An alliance of sorts giving him unlimited freedom in exchange for his services to the marines. He tossed the paper to the side as he headed to Dawn Island, the last known location of Shanks.

As fate would have it, he overheard a monster amongst the residents of Dawn Island.

It was there he met Luffy, his new Captain. It was strange to submit himself after another man's leadership, but this was the man who he will help raise to the ranks of the Pirate king.

Presently, he trains on the deck of the ship known as Red Force. It was there where he performed his daily training regimen.

He brought his massive black blade, Yoru, over his head, counting each swing. 998...999...1000. Sweat dropped furiously on his face as he completed one part of his training. He then switched his grip to his right hand and began again. 1...2...3…

His life was simple, his goals was only to become the best. If he wasn't the best, then he failed.

It only took an hour to complete his daily regimen. And this day was special, for it was the day that they arrive in Sabaody Archipelago.

The calm belt was fun, as usual. He managed to bathe his blade in sea king's blood. Though he only attacked those that attacked their ship. Mihawk demanded everyone to stand down as he performed the ship's security by himself. Luffy gave him the approval to do so while Shanks was happy to let him get loose.

Mihawk fended off as much Sea Kings as he could, but to those that broke his perimeter, he had to end their existence. Hopefully the king of the seas does not sought him for vengeance, not even he can rival the power of King Neptune.

The King of the Sea could rival the strongest of the surface world, and hopefully he did not awaken his wrath.

As they near Sabaody Archipelago, Mihawk took the opportunity to take a quick shower, resting his mind and body for his captain's plan. He knew full well what the ending is for what they were about to do.

* * *

Luffy could not contain himself as the Red Forced docked on the island.

"I'm going to meet an old friend, behave yourself Luffy. And no matter what, do not engage the celestial dragons!" Shanks disembarked from his ship joined by Lucky Roo and Ben Beckham. They eventually disappeared in the crowd. It was then that Mihawk joined him.

"Ready Captain?" Mihawk asked, he wore his usual attire although he did not bring his coat for this encounter. He was shirtless with white wrapping on his waist. He wore his usual black pants and shoes. His beard was perfectly tripped with his cross necklace hanging from his neck. Finally, the most notable of his features was Yoru, the black blade along his back.

Luffy finally stood up, his face was fuming with anger. He could feel their despair. People were crying as their spirits withered away for a lifetime of unwilling servitude. Slaves. Several different species have been pushed to the lowest in order to further the pride of Celestial Dragons. Slaves. They were forced to do as the slaver's pleased, unimaginable things that dehumanizes them.

It was wrong, and Luffy knew that today will be the day that legal slave trading will end.

Luffy led the way as he followed the area with the most restless aura in the entire island. He held his head high as his eyes flared in anger. Every step he could feel his emotions swelling. In front of them a celestial dragon rode another human, another human...laughing along as he made his slave eat the grass on the ground. Despite the inhumane treatment, many people chose to ignore what was happening. What could they do? The celestial dragons have a firm grasp on the world. They are worshiped as god like beings. So what could they really do? Nothing is the answer.

But the man who could care less was there that day. Monkey D. Luffy walked towards the celestial dragon, each step causing a crater to form under his feet. His fist was curled in his rage.

The Celestial Dragon took notice of the man approaching him. "Oi! Stop where you are. Do you know who I am?" His guards blocked Luffy's path although they did not last long as Mihawk took the defiance as a sign to cut them down.

He took Yoru and slash the helpless guards across their chest, effectively eliminating them from Luffy's path. There blood floated in the air as time seemingly slowed down for the celestial dragon.

No words were said that day as Monkey D. Luffy took every ounce of his strength to bring his fist back, every pent up emotions he built up throughout this time travel debacle, his anger to not being able to save his friends in his timeline, finally being released to the skull of the Celestial Dragon. His fist connected sending the celestial flying throughout several hundred yards, crashing through buildings. If it wasn't for his protective suit, he would be dead.

Mihawk cut the cuff that bounded the slave, and before it exploded, Mihawk had swiftly tossed the exploding collar to the sky.

"I'm free!" Exclaimed the former slave as tears flowed from his eyes.

The celestial dragon finally stopped at the footstep of the auction house, where an auction was currently taking place.

...

The announcer had just announced a powerful fishman for sale, where the highest bidder happens to be the father of the celestial dragon that Luffy sent flying. As he was sent his price, he danced gleefully at obtaining a fishman for a slave.

"Listen here you filthy animal, bend on your knees and be my footrest!" Exclaimed the slaver. The fishman did not comply, giving him a deadly glare. "Oh, you need to learn quickly..." It was then that the slaver shocked the collar which held the fishman. This caused him to scream out in pain, finally collapsing to his knees. "That's a good boy." It was then that the slaver placed his feet on the back of the fishman laughed to himself as he successfully submitted the fishman to his will, albeit it was despicable. "Learn your place scum…you fishman are merely objects meant to be possessed by humans, listen well as I..." Though shock quickly filled the room as a commotion occurred in the entrance of the auction hall. The celestial dragon's son laid passed out in the entrance way, visibly twitching uncontrollably. His suite was filled with blood, royalty blood that means so much to them.

"What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed the elder celestial dragon. Though his throat suddenly found itself at the mercy of a giant black blade sitting diagonally across his body. Beside him a man with a straw hat sat comfortably though he had been rubbing his hands together, seemingly containing himself from a violent outburst. The elder slowly took his foot off of the fishman, quietly putting his hands to the sky. The fishman step back a little, giving a scornful look at his slaver and an equally disdainful look at the bladed human and the strawhat wearing human.

"I'm going to tell you what happens now." He said in a low voice, then addressing the crowd who were to scared to move. "You pieces of shit who participate in this need to clear out...NOW!" People began to flock out leaving Luffy, Mihawk, the slaves on the stage for auction, and the fish man slave beside the elder celestial dragon. "Listen to me, and listen to me real carefully, This auction will no longer take place ever again or next time we meet, your neck will not be attached to its body."

"You think you will be able to get away from this!" The elder celestial dragon exclaimed, as he did not even show an ounce of fear.

"What you fail to understand is that I do not care." Luffy said coldly, it was in this moment that he looked at the saw shark fish man his eyes remained ablazed. Then within a millisecond, the cuff that covered his neck exploded in the sky. Luffy had used a technique he learned from elder Hyou back in Udon Prison. This seemed like centuries ago but in reality it was only a couple of weeks ago.

"How did you…" The man asked. "..doesn't matter you will die soon enough." But he also found himself with his eyes behind the back of his head. The fish man had been freed, and he too this opportunity to chop the man's shoulder, effectively knocking him out.

"You, who are you." Mihawk took his blade and placed it over his shoulder. He was referring to the fish man who knocked out the celestial dragon.

"I am Arlong the Saw. Who the hell are you, humans." His voice was coated in venom as he openly hated them. Filthy creatures in his mind, only truly seeing their evil side and not their good side.

"I know exactly who you are." Though Luffy finally stood up, staring at the collapsed form of the celestial dragon. "You're more than welcome to do anything at this point." Luffy took the time to hop on the stage and took the collar off of each and every single slave present in that auction. "You can all go now, be safe." Trembling erupted outside the auction hall, as the celestial dragon pressed their distress signal. Now an army of Marines enclosed the auction house along with the impending arrival of an admiral. Any Minute now.

Disco, the man who held the auction, had his hands up, he feared for his life at the arrival of Dracule Mihawk and the strange man with the Strawhat. Despite the arrival of the marines Luffy remained calm now with his sights set on Disco.

"You need to tell whoever is in charge, that I will be coming for his head." He then joined Mihawk and Arlong at the entrance way, where a group of marines were surely waiting to ambush them.

"Are you stupid? You are openly challenging the Donquixote family?" Disco exclaimed. Sure of himself that the strange man will tremble in fear at the name mentioned.

Luffy did not honor him with an answer, instead addressing the two people beside him. He considered them people, not human, not fishman, people.

Though he had his qualm with Arlong, he could be redeemed in this timeline. Hopefully.

"Outside these doors are an army or Marines. Possibly a Marine Admiral arriving soon. Our way out is Shank's ship located at the northern port of Sabaody." He then kicked the door open without warning.

"I didn't agree to work with you Human!" Although it was too late, as Luffy, Mihawk, and Arlong found themselves surrounded by hundreds of marines, cannons and guns pointed in their directions. Before the marines could mouth off their warning, Luffy activate gear second, dashing passed the marine's barrier.

Arlong looked at Mihawk who smirked and brought his blade forward, disappearing in the same manner.

"Fire!" Exclaimed the marine captain, although the marines did not know which direction to fire.

Arlong had a split second to contemplate his choices, he opted into following them for now, just to escape. If they so say his name with hatred common with humans, he will kill them himself.

Despite being in land, Arlong was able to keep pace with Luffy and Mihawk, although Luffy was much faster than the duo.

One second Mihawk and Arlong were running and the next they were met with a massive explosion as the force of a powerful haki infused smash hit the ground before them.

Mihawk and Arlong stop in their path as a certain purple haired Marine admiral has two arms covered in the black resin like will power armor known as armament Haki.

Luffy felt it, this man was non other than Zephyr…Fuck...he did not think about him.

Luffy quickly stopped in his tracks and returned to aid Mihawk and Arlong. He couldn't let Mihawk die now, and Arlong, well he can fuck off but he felt sort of responsible for him for the time being.

Arlong was the first to rush Zephyr not knowing full well who this man was. He found out quickly that he was severely outmatched as he was flattened with a stomp in mere milliseconds. Even Mihawk, who charged the Admiral found that his blade was deflected easily and met a powerful punch squarely on his jaw. Within seconds, Marine admiral Zephyr has defeated Arlong and Mihawk. "Dracule Mihawk, you were supposed to be one of those dogs that the world government was going to bring in. Guess you're answer is as clear as day."

As he prepared the cuff them, the cuffs were knocked off of his hands by a man with the Straw Hat. Monkey D. Luffy has returned.

"Who might you be and how did you bypass my observation…" Zephyr stated, slightly intrigued by the new arrival.

But Luffy did not have time to chat, so instead of wasting time, Luffy bombarded Zephyr with a rain of punches. 'Gomu Gomu no Gatling!'

Zephyr covered his face and body with both arms as the punches had some weight within them. Though as soon as the barrage ended, and the dust cleared out. His two prisoners as well as the straw hat fellow was gone. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes, sensing the trio in the distance.

...

Luffy had bought himself enough time to retrieve Arlong and Mihawk. He would run faster if he would drop Arlong...no that would be wrong...maybe he should leave the giant blade...no Mihawk won't be Mihawk without his beloved blade.

So now he was stuck with carrying dead weight.

In the horizon he can finally see the red force.

"Shanks let's go!" Screamex Luffy at the top of his lungs. Despite the distance, he could see that the Red Force had been fully coated already.

"Luffy you dumbass! I said be good!" Shanks wasn't actually understanding why the Marines were demanding for him to anchor at port, but now he knew the reason. Luffy had done something real stupid.

So Shanks had been conversing with a marine who had been forcing him to anchor and instead of continuing diplomacy, he socked him in the face.

Luffy tossed Arlong and Mihawk on the ship, panting frantically as he ran at full speed. "We got to go now!"

"All hands on deck men!" Commanded Shanks as he could see a purple streak coming swiftly their way. He was not going to let them go easy and the Red Force just needs a little extra time before it could fully submerge.

Shanks pulled out his blade and disappeared in a red streak of his own.

As the Red Force was going down into the ocean, Zephyr had caught up, attempting to stop the pirates from escaping although before he could make contact with the pirate ship, he was met mid air by a red haired pirate. The marine admiral suddenly found himself pushed slightly backwards giving the pirate ship enough time to submerge.

"Bye Marine!" With that simple exclamation, the red haired pirate switched direction mid air and dove after his ship.

"The hell?" Zephyr exclaimed out loud as he landed on the port of Sabaody. Two pirates actually slightly altered his trajectory. This could only mean one thing, he needs to get stronger…'maybe even take up vegapunk in his offer for a powerful mechanical arm that could enhance his own strength. Just maybe.

* * *

Aboard the Red Force

Shanks finally penetrated the bubble, joining the people on deck of the Red Force. Luffy smiled at the pirate captain where Shanks had been panting heavily from the clash with the marine admiral.

"Thanks Shanks." Luffy said as he sighed in relief. He would have been happy to take care of Zephyr in a similar manner but Shanks was strong, really strong. He was going to be an emperor after all.

"Well it was all of our hide that was in danger, so I had to do what a captain needs to do." Shanks stated causing his crew to laugh at their captain, despite his light hearted nature, Shanks took his job seriously. "So now we'll be heading to Fishman Island."

"Captain we got a problem." Ben Beckham stated as he looked through a periscope.

"What is it Ben?" Shanks asked as he was handed the periscope. Ben pointed directly in front of them, several hundred yards in the distance he could see a jolly roger of a very powerful personality. "Crap."

"What? Why? Who is it?" Luffy was handed the periscope and it took a minute to focus on the jolly roger in the distance. "By the way how did your meeting go with Rayleigh?"Luffy focused on the jolly roger that waved on top of a bunch of ships. "Okay it's a big pirate crew, what's the big deal?"

Shanks slapped his forehead. "It went fine, wait how did you know...never mind, just Look again. Carefully." At this point Arlong and Mihawk finally came to there senses. But Arlong had found his hands were not bound. A strange feeling specially at the presence of humans, it was like they thought of him as equal, almost as if he was not just a fishman filth. In the presence of humans, his people are treated as nothing but animals, objects to be possessed. But in the presence of the strawhat man, he was not having this feeling. Why?

Mihawked shook out of his daze, finally regaining his footing. He mentally beat himself up for not reacting properly to the situation. He ended up being manhandled by a marine admiral. He needs to be better, he has to be better.

Luffy smiled at Arlong and Mihawk who were finally getting back on their feet. He then finally looked again as instructed and now he could see why Ben and even Shanks was so worried, for several hundred yards from them, the Jolly Roger that currently was in Fishman Island belonged to none other than…Edward Newgate, or as the name he was best known as...

Whitebeard.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - **Fishman Island -**


	5. Fishman Island

"Here's the plan. You all let me do the talking, and the situation should not escalate." Shanks tapped his foot on the ground nervously. Presently, the group had gathered in the mess hall, there they say around a bench table. Luffy sat in front of Shanks with Mihawk standing behind him. Lucky Roo and Ben Beckham sat beside their captain.

Arlong had left them at the first opportunity that he could, not that anybody was stopping him or anything.

"Okay, we won't stay for too long right?" Luffy didn't have any major plans for fishman island yet. Well maybe there's a certain annoying fishman he had to eliminate. That would be a job for Mihawk.

"No I hope we can just pass through but I don't think Whitebeard will let us pass without saying hi."

"Alright then." Luffy confirmed. He would not cause trouble if trouble doesn't find him. That's kind of hard. Shanks and his group made their way back to the deck giving Luffy a slight smile.

"I hope that the King of the sea does not punish me for killing those beasts in the Calm Belt." Mihawk stated.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Luffy said as he chuckled a little. "Anyways I need you to locate and take care of a certain fishman. He goes by the name of..."

"Got it." Mihawk said as he also joined the Red Haired pirates on the deck of the ship. Fishman island was quickly approaching. "Captain, we'll be in fishman island in a few minutes." Mihawk stated as he returned to inform Luffy.

"Thank you."

* * *

Arriving at Fishman Island felt tense. Whitebeard's men glared at the incoming Red Haired Pirates. The most notable figure were his division commanders. Each and every one of them carried a deadly aura emitting something similar to what Mihawk could produce. They were stronger than they let off during the War of the Best, he has to watch out for them or else.

They docked next to the Moby Dick, the massive ship was so masterfully crafted Luffy could only admire it as this was the second time he saw it in person. The Red Haired Pirate followed the lead of Shanks with Luffy and Mihawk bringing up the rear.

Luffy couldn't help but admire the surroundings. This time he was not steam rolling through Fishman island as he did in his previous life. This time he could actually breathe a little while slowly making their way to Ryugu Palace.

"Queen Otohime! We are humbled by your presence!" Suddenly the entire Red Force pirates fell on their knees, honoring the queen of Fishman Kingdom. Mihawk also took a knee to honor the queen while Luffy had a stupid look on his face as he was happily digging his nose. "You idiot get on your knees, this is the Queen of the entire Fishman Island." Shanks had a deadpan look on his face as he whispered loudly to the man in the back of the group.

"Oh sorry Queen-sama." Though he still did not fall on his knees. The group gasped collectively though Instead of being offended by it, the Queen laughed at his cluelessness.

"You are an interesting one Mugiwara-san." She then swam towards him and joined him. She then took his hands and shook it. Suddenly Luffy could see some important part of her life history.

A vision passed him, as if he was looking at Queen Otohime's life through a viewer's eye. A bullet from the crowd met the Queen and her life faded, Luffy finally returned to the present time.

This was freaky, it was as if he was granted selective knowledge on all beings, and it seemed to be triggered by some sort of contact though it couldn't just be touched because he shook Shank's hands and Mihawk's hand and he didn't see their life story. He even hit Ace and Sabo multiple times and he didn't see something he didn't already know about their life.

Not only has he become more forward and confident. He could now see someone's life that took place in his original timeline. 'This is some weird god intervention that's happening here. Who are you puppeteer! It was as if this being wants me to really succeed. Well thank you I guess whoever you are.'

"Mr. Mugiwara?" Queen Otohime had a concerned look on her face as Shanks was visibly punching his own face at Luffy's stupidity, he then quickly snapped back to his senses and saved himself.

"Thank you Queen-sama, I am alright just saw something interesting." He could see Shanks sighing in relief, though to his surprise, the Queen took his hands and dragged him ahead of the group.

"Come now Mugiwara-san, let us get you to my husband, I have a good feeling about you." Her smile was warm, it brought a great comfort to him. It felt almost like she was his mother, her aura just really brought that about her. So this was Queen Otohime, and through his look through her life, he could feel how genuine she was as a person. What he saw was her final moments, as a bullet penetrated her skin, she had no ill will, she just wanted to unify the Fishman and humans, ending the lifetime of segregation between the two races. Her smile remained in her face despite the grief of her entire family, she wanted them to see her smiling before her passing. She wanted them to continue her mission despite her death, she wanted this unification more than anything in the world. And that, on its own, told a lot of her character and will power.

Luffy was dragged to the palace by Queen Otohime, bypassing the royal guards and normal formalities of meeting the King of the Sea.

Shanks had told him previously that the usual procedure is they would arrive, walk to the palace, get patted down for weapons, then wait a couple hours to meet the king, pay him respect, then head out to the next island. But I guess he gets a pass on the boring procedure for peeking the Queen's interest.

"King Neptune! I have brought with me an interesting man!" Queen Otohime opened the palace throne room without knocking. Behind the door it revealed King Neptune, sitting mightily on his throne. His younger muscular frame was a surprise to see the King having a ten pack and long flowing blonde hair. He was so used to seeing the King as a plumped up old man, a shadow of his glory days that this was a sight to see. And in front of him was a giant being, a monster amongst men, 13 years younger. It was none other than Edward Newgate, Whitebeard. He wielded his world shattering bisento on right hands as he seemed to be discussing an important matter with the King.

"Queen Otohime! Please join me in the back room swiftly. This intrusion is unforgivable." Exclaimed King Neptune. Luffy was taken aback but Queen Otohime happily followed her husband to the back room behind the throne. It was there where their conversation could be heard outside. Despite trying to whisper, Luffy could hear what they were talking about and so can Newgate.

...

"My love, I told you that I can't have you intruding like this, especially when I have a guest."

"Oh you big fish you, this one is important. I can feel it."

"Alright fine, what is it with him that made you interrupt my meeting with Whitebeard, our protector."

"Well I felt a certain way about him, it was as if the gods have blessed him with a powerful purpose. Do you get what I mean?"

"Darling, you mean to tell me you interrupted my important meeting with a feeling."

"Why yes, of course. Do you question me?" Queen Otohime raised her voice slightly causing the King to back down a little.

"Of course not,very well let's hear what this man's purpose is."

…

Edward Newgate was on a different level. His powerful haki naturally emitted from him, weak beings would eventually pass out from being exposed from him for too long.

Luffy was using a little more Haki than he would in order to contradict the power that Whitebeard was emitting. He stared him dead in the eye and the pirate emperor started right back at him.

Luffy crossed his arms with a serious look on his face, while Whitebeard held his bisento on his right hand, standing firmly in front of Luffy.

The duo had been listening in on the King and Queen's conversation and they couldn't help but snicker a little.

"So, you must be something else to influence the Queen as such." Whitebeard began. Luffy couldn't help but mentally slap himself, he was suppose to go into fishman island, pay respect to the king, the leave. Now he was morally obliged to assist the Queen so that she does not die, take care of a certain annoying fishman, and now deal with Whitebeard's suspicious gaze. He quickly extended his observation haki, trying to locate Mihawk, just in case he would need back up. He found him at the entrance of the palace, waiting to be granted passage to the palace just like everyone else. Luffy wondered if a fight broke out between him and Whitebeard, if Shanks would intervene or if the man would let him get beaten down?

"I suppose, I don't believe we've met. Monkey D. Luffy is my name." Luffy extended his hands. He wasn't only trying to be courteous as to diffuse the tense situation, he was also trying to see if hand to hand contact would trigger his vision. Whitebeard stared him down a little bit longer but decided to take the hand shake.

"Edward Newgate, you can call me Whitebeard." He firmly grasp the hand of the scrawny teenager. What surprised the emperor was that Luffy returned the firm grip. "So what brings you to my territory?"

"Just passing through really." Replied Luffy, though in his mind, he was very confused. Where was the vision he saw earlier from shaking the Queen's hands? Was it some sort of selective permeability? Whenever it's convenient. 'Damn you puppeteer!'

Whitebeard slammed his bisento on the ground causing a small ripple to form around Luffy. "Be on your way then, Your presence annoys me." Luffy was about to respond but the situation was abruptly interrupted by one of the most powerful members of the Sun Pirates, a large blue whale shark who was hailed as the strongest of the fish man population, Knight of the Sea Jinbe.

This disruption caused King Neptune and Queen Otohime to return from their meeting. Both of which were very confused, then concerned, and lastly alarmed. Jinbe's hands was covered in fishman blood.

"King Neptune, Queen Otohime...Fisher Tiger….he's dying." Suddenly everyone was in overdrive. Many things happened at once.

King Neptune summoned his carriage, bringing Queen Otohime and Jinbe with him. Despite being quick swimmers, the carriage would still be a faster way to the fishman district.

Luffy and Whitebeard were left in the throne room and they both looked confused on what to do next.

"I'm going to follow them." Luffy began and to his surprise, Whitebeard nodded his head. Then the emperor sat on the stairs that led to the King's throne, caressing his beard as he fell deep in thoughts. After some time, he decided to go outside.

Outside the palace, the Red Haired Pirates were just making their way inside the castle when a group of fishman rushed pass them. Amongst the people were the King and the Queen. They did not stop for a conversation as they immediately boarded a carriage and was rushed off somewhere.

Luffy would casually pass them as well, saying something to Mihawk in which case he nodded and disappeared towards the Hardshell tower. Luffy then glowed a pink color and steam emitted from his body and he was gone, following after the carriage.

Shanks looked at his men to find an answer in which case they were as confused as he was. To make matters worse, here comes Whitebeard who was as confused as he was.

"Old man!" Shanks exclaimed. Despite being younger, and possibly weaker than the strongest man alive. He still carried an aura of confidence in himself.

"Red Haired brat. Who was that kid with you?" Shanks was surprised by the old man ignoring his disrespectful, Luffy must have really left an impression.

* * *

**Fishman District**

"Boss what happened!" Arlong had arrived only to hear screams from the Sun Pirate headquarters. He immediately rushed to the building only to find Fisher Tiger bleeding out, he laid on a table barely able to breathe.

"Humans...they sold me out..." Fisher Tiger could barely speak and Aladine placed his hands on the man's shoulder taking over the story.

"Arlong, I am glad you are okay. The last time we heard from you, we were told that you have been captured by humans." Aladine began by greeting his fellow Sun pirate commander. "What happened to boss Fisher Tiger was atrocious...a human was returned to her homeland,Fool Shout village, but the boss was sold out by the other villagers to the world government. We were ambushed by hundreds of marines." He then brought his arms forward. "I give my blood to you boss Fisher Tiger but it will not be enough. We found a pack of human blood in the marine battle ship that we stole. This will be enough to save your life."

"No!..." Fisher Tiger mustered up enough energy to slap the human blood from Aladine's hands. What would be lifesaving blood ended up on the floor, staining the ground everyone stood on. "Aladine, you are very brave for doing that...but I refuse to take the blood of which took so much from me." As he began relaying the information of his true origin. Jinbe returned with King Neptune and Queen Otohime. The sun pirates were about to kneel and Fisher Tiger attempted to get up to show his respect but King Neptune held up his hands.

"No, please, just tell us how we can help." The King had a lot of respect for Fisher Tiger. The man who freed his people from the humans, creating a revolution like no other. Even he could attest to the man's amazing character and drive.

"King Neptune, Queen Otohime this will be my resting place. I can't let go of my hatred against humans, and therefore I can't accept their blood." He then coughed up more blood, barely able to muster enough strength to speak. "For you see I…" Before he could continue the moment was interrupted by one Strawhat Luffy, who was standing in between Jinbe and Arlong.

"Why not? Why not take the blood that can save your life?" Luffy probed, he extended his own forearm indicating they take his blood. "Take mine, my blood is universal". Despite the shock of his sudden arrival, everyone looked at fisher tiger for his answer. King Neptune was about to say something as he looked to be fuming, but Queen Otohime held him back. "Wait." She whispered to her beloved. This eased the King slightly allowing the conversation to commence.

"Humans, you only see us as animals. There will never be a world where Humans and Fishman's can coexist. I have seen horrible things that humans do to my people. They kill us for sport, mocked our appearance for being blue, green, red...worse is when...when they flay our people for fucken wall decoration..." Fisher Tiger began to go off, his life threatening injuries were now dissipating in his mind as anger filled his thoughts. Blood began to quickly pour out of his wounds due to the outburst."...imagine this Mugiwara, a world where Humans rode us as if we did not have thoughts of our own. Our women were treated like exotic sex slaves for the pleasure of those monsters. Tell me how this wrong can be right?"

"I get it, I get your pain." Luffy began. "What you saw in your life are the lowest that our species can go. We are not all like that. Take Whitebeard for example. He could have left Fishman Island vulnerable, but instead he decided to take it under his wing, as his territory. And he does not gain anything from claiming it, his actions are strictly to protect your people from those who have ill will." He was about to continue but Arlong suddenly spoke up.

"Boss Fisher Tiger, this human is different. He saved me from a lifetime of servitude, I was going to be a slave as I was captured mere days ago, and he punished the human who attempted to own me...and did not ask for anything in return, nor did he show any animosity towards me." Arlong then looked at Luffy and gave him a weak smile. "My hands were never bounded." He held out his wrist to show everyone that no rope was tied around him. "Take his blood boss, please."

Luffy then awaited Fisher Tiger's answer. His first thought was how different Arlong was before becoming a human hating scumbag who subdued Nami's village. This Arlong was sincere in his world, even being open to receiving the aid of a human. In his timeline, Arlong would massacre his own people before any of them could think about working with a human.

"I'm not here to gain anything, nothing that I do today will be done to further my own ambition. I am doing this from my heart. So please...let me save your life."

Fisher Tiger took a moment to gaze into the eyes of the human before him. He tried to read him, trying to understand why he is doing what he is doing. But nothing but clear thoughts could be seen behind his eyes. Just a pure soul trying to help. So without wasting anymore time Fisher Tiger layed back on the table he was laying on and extended his arm.

"Alright." Was his answer. Queen Otohime quickly took control.

"Clear the room except Mugiwara-san and Aladine-san!" Queen Otohime commanded causing everyone to go out of the room in a flurry. Arlong looked at Luffy one more time before heading outside. Despite the assistance of a human in this situation, there was still something that built up within him. The humans that betrayed Fisher Tiger.

Arlong exited the room and gathered his belongings, he had somewhere to be.

* * *

Several hours passed and everyone waited patiently outside of the Sun Pirate base. Jinbe had been conversing with King Neptune inside his carriage. The other members of the Sun Pirate were phasing around nervously.

Finally Queen Otohime exited the building, everyone suddenly became alert looking at her bloody gloves.

"He's going to be okay. But he needs to rest for some time." Queen Otohime proclaimed to the gleeful response of the entire Sun Pirates along with King Neptune.

"Can we see him darling?" King Neptune asked. Jinbe remained by him trying to also see the captain.

"Alright but two at a time please." Before she could finish, Jinbe had entered the facility leaving the group behind. King Neptune followed behind him was also interested in finding out if the hero was okay.

Inside the room Aladine could be seen slouched down on the floor taking a quick nap. The exhausting day finally caught up to him.

Luffy was sitting beside Fisher Tiger, conversing with the man he just saved. "Yeah and I had a buddy who was a swordsman, and he ended up beating a stone man! Not just any stone man but a giant stone man!"

"Well how did he get him to come out." Fisher TIger had bandages all over his body, covering his fresh wounds. The blood transfusion from Luffy and Aladine saved his life.

"He cut him until he revealed himself, mid air!" Luffy made cutting gesture midair.

"Woah!" Fisher Tiger began to chuckle but quickly groaned in pain as his wounds began to hurt.

"Boss be careful!" Jinbe joins him quickly.

"Yeah yeah Jinbe I am okay." Fisher Tiger once again tried to get up but could not. "Sorry King Neptune, I would kneel if I could."

"Nonsense Fisher Tiger, you have done so much for this kingdom already." Said the King.

"Thank you." He then surveyed his guest. "Mugiwara, if it wasn't for Arlong, I would not even consider this. But you alone have opened my eyes to a new world, one where we can all coexist. By the way where is Arlong?"

"He left in a hurry earlier, I couldn't ask him where he was going." Jinbe began to which Fisher Tiger grabbed his shirt, using what little energy he had, pulled Jinbe closer.

"Get him back...he's going for revenge. I know him!" Exclaimed the Sun Pirate captain.

"Ye..yes boss." Jinbe said shakily finally understanding the situation. He ran back outside hounding orders to the Sun Pirates.

"They won't be quick enough, where is he going?" Luffy asked.

"Fool shout Island, but Mugiwara you will need assistance!" Jinbe was busy preparing the Sun Pirate to worry more about what Luffy was going to do. Instead of chasing after the man, he got his men together.

—

Luffy had dash through Fishman Island. Being under water slowed him down slightly, but he managed to have at least 80% of his speed. Arlong was going to do something stupid, he just knows it.

As faith would have it, Mihawk joined him on his pursuit. "Where to?" The swordsman has just finished his mission when he joined Luffy.

"Arlong's gonna get himself killed in Fool shout island." Replied Luffy, determined to reach the fishman before the worse could happen.

"Got it." Suddenly Mihawk sneezed. He wiped his nose as he wondered what suddenly gave him the chill.

.

Back at Fish Man Island, at an undisclosed location. A bullhead shark fishman by the name of Vander Decken IX cursed the man known as Mihawk. He stared at where his hands used to me, trembling as they were no longer attached to his body. Through his life of slave trading, bribery, money laundering, he felt unstable, but this swordsman comes out of nowhere and swiftly chops off both of his hands. "WHY?!" He asked the swordsman. To which he replied with a shrug before disappearing in a single bound. "Curse you! Curse you until your death!"

.

* * *

**Fool Shout Island**

Arlong currently drifted underneath a Marine battleship. He did not care for his life, as all he cared about was obtaining revenge for his boss. What the marines did was unforgivable. He stacked the Marine shipped, waiting for an opportunity to jump them at their most vulnerable.

He then found his moment, when the majority of the marines were below deck and only petty officers were cleaning the deck.

Arlong swam for some momentum then jumped aboard the marine ship. There he took care of the closest marine to him by tossing them overboard. Another Marine tried to rush to the alarm system to which he threw a sword at him, hitting his right leg. Arlong moved on to two more marines by slamming their head against each other.

A marine did manage to sound the alarm as Arlong made easy work of the small fodders.

"It's Arlong the Saw sir!" Exclaimed one of the marine captain on a messenger snail.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Arlong as he grabbed the man's head and slammed it across the deck.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said the man on the other line of the call. It only took a few seconds, but a flash of light emitted from behind Arlong, then he found his face planted on the deck of the ship. "Told you." Said the same voice as what was on the line.

"Who the hell are you.." Arlong struggled under the power of the new arrival.

"Vice Admiral Bor..sa..lino is the name." The Vice Admiral held him down with one hand speaking very slowly. "Arlong the Saw, you are under..."

"My command." Two new figures joined them on the ship. The man with the straw hat was the one who spoke up, claiming the fish man as one of his own men.

"Friends of yours?" Borsalino asked as he looked at his captive.

"Tsk." Was Arlong's only response.

"You guys asking to go to prison too huh? Wait a minute...is that...Dracule Mihawk?" Borsalino looked at Mihawk then the man with the straw hat. "And you must be...who cares just put your hands in the air and wait your turn." Though it was clear what the answer of the two men were, as Borsalino found half of his face cleaned right off. It was definitely a punch coming from the straw hat person, if this was done by a blade, his head would be clean off.

"Now why would you do that." Borsalino removed his fedora, placing it on the ground. He let go of Arlong for a moment before dissipating into light particles.

Luffy and Mihawk stood back to back as they anticipated the first move of the Vice Admiral. A light beam suddenly emitted from the sky and was aimed for Mihawk, but due to his quick reflexes, he was able to cut the energy with Yoru. Though his swing was too wide and Borsalino appeared below him with a powerful uppercut, then quickly disappearing once more. Mihawk fell back slightly but regained his position.

It was Luffy's turn now as Borsalino decided to rain him with hundreds of light particle. Luffy matched the energy with a barrage of punches. Though despite his quickness, he could not catch all the light beams. Those that were able to get through grazed him slightly but he was able to put up armament haki to minimize the damage.

Borsalino materialized beside him, mocking him. "Tell me, how come I never heard of you before Mugiwara?" He notoriety will only continue to rise as more and more people call him by his signature look, his straw hat.

Luffy took a wild swing to the light user, only to hit nothing but air. Borsalino appeared once more, this time standing above Luffy's extended arm. "Too slow." Thought the Vice Admiral found himself near the sharp end of a black blade. He attempted to dissipate once more into light particle but his body would not follow. "Oh?" Borsalino looked down on his feet as Mugiwara held it with armament infused hands.

He was still able to lean backwards so that the blade does not cut him. Luckily he cleared enough space to only be cut slightly across his chest. Mihawk quickly retrieved his place, giving room for Luffy to pull the leg of Borsalino and slam him against the deck of the ship. But that wasn't the end of the group's combination as Arlong joined them by performing a double leg drop kick on him.

Borsalino coughed up blood for the first time in a long time. He lost that battle due to his cockiness, if only he ended the trio at the first time he saw them.

Now he found himself unable to move as the trio ran away from there victory. Why did they not finish him? He wouldn't find out that day, maybe another time. For now he will take a nap.

On one side, more marine ships approached them but luckily on another, allies have arrived.

Luffy patted Mihawk and Arlong's back as the arrival of the Sun Pirates provided a way for them to escape. "Hang on." Luffy wrapped his legs along Arlong and Mihawk's waist. He then grabbed the two highest points of the marine ship and finally catapulting them to the direction of the Sun Pirates.

As they landed on deck, Jinbe quickly gave the orders to return home.

"We're going home boys." Jinbe stated as the Sun Pirates escaped the marine ambush.

Luffy gave both Arlong and Mihawk a high five as the trio managed to incapacitate a marine Vice Admiral, even for just a moment.

Jinbe couldn't help but smile, looking at the trio. Arlong who had the most deep rooted hate for humans, working alongside them, laughing, joking, and even having fun.

"Arlong the Saw, will you join my Strawhat Pirates?" Luffy finally said, causing the Sun Pirates to stop everything that they were doing. They awaited their comrade's answer. Arlong looked shocked first looking at Jinbe who had happy tears in his eyes, then at Mihawk who gave him an approving nod. Then finally at Luffy.

"I will join you...Captain." Was Arlong's response causing a massive eruption of cheer amongst those who were present.

With that the Straw Hat pirates grew once more, with Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Dracule Mihawk, and the newest member, Arlong the Saw.

"Good." Luffy replied as he shook the fish man's hands. In another life, they were mortal enemies. The Fish man was an oppressor, controlling a village through fear. This was not the Arlong he knew in his life, this is a new Arlong, a member of the Strawhat Pirates.

* * *

**Ryugu Kingdom**

"Sorry Whitebeard, it was quite lucky that we were able to save Fisher Tiger." King Neptune returned to his throne room, continuing their conversation from earlier.

"It's alright King Neptune. So what's your answer?" Whitebeard had asked something earlier to the King. Shanks had joined the meeting between the two figures, intrigued by Whitebeard's proposition.

"Of course." King Neptune took a moment, but his answer was quite clear. In a different timeline, events will not happen like this. King Neptune would have said 'No' at the death of Fisher Tiger. Whitebeard would have went on his way understanding the events that transpired was bigger than his ambition.

"Not that I feel like I can influence your decision." Shanks began as the event that occurred in fishman's district gave Whitebeard enough time to discuss his plans with Shanks. "But I feel that he is the closest man to learning the true history. Not that I've seen it, but I feel that Whitebeard can be that man to change this world."

Then King Neptune finally gave his answer. Swayed by his gratitude of Whitebeard's assistance, as well as the words of encouragement provided by Shanks. "Yes Whitebeard, the entire Fish Man Island will sponsor your conquest to be the next pirate king."

"Excellent." Edward Newgate had a massive smile on his face, as now is the time for him to make his move. With the backing of his powerful allies and divisions, the entire forces of Fishman Island along with his many allies. Whitebeard will find the One Piece.

Thus the timeline was forever changed.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - **Foolshout Island **-


	6. Journey to Totto Land

The journey back to Fishman Island was a lively one. Arlong and Mihawk were getting to know each other better, and what better way to do so than to beat each other up.

Luffy had been chatting along with Aladine, who were both very grateful for what Luffy was able to do for them. And in such a short amount of time, he managed to earn the respect of all people in the Fishman Kingdom.

"If you ever need us to do anything for you, just let us know." Jinbe stated, having a massive smile on his face.

"Thank you Jinbe, Aladine. I'll keep that in mind." Thus their journey ended when they finally arrived in Ryugu Kingdom, where King Neptune, Queen Otohime, Shanks, Fisher Tiger, and Whitebeard were enjoying a meal. Luffy and Jinbe joined the meeting at the invitation of King Neptune and the rest of the group waited outside.

* * *

"Mugiwara." Greeted Whitebeard, who was in a very good mood. In the dining room, King Neptune sat at the helm, with Queen Otohime on his right, and Whitebeard on his left. Shanks sat beside Whitebeard and Fisher Tiger sat beside Queen Otohime.

"Whitebeard." Replied Luffy, still confused at what Whitebeard was on about. "So why is my presence requested?" Asked Luffy, as soon as they arrived, a messenger intercepted them immediately. He was summoned by King Neptune for a very important request.

"Thank you for joining us Mugiwara, I want to preface everything that will happen next by thanking you for everything you have done for my Kingdom, my people, to our very own hero, Fisher Tiger." Luffy was then patted in the back by Fisher Tiger, who gave him a wide grin. The man lived because of him and he was very thankful for it. "We asked for your presence because Whitebeard has a proposition." Began King Neptune where he then handed the conversation to Whitebeard who stood up from his seat.

"Mugiwara, before your arrival, I had requested for the assistance of the Fish Man Kingdom to assist me in my conquest of the new world, and eventually in learning true history. I am the closest man to One Piece and yet I still don't have any of the Road Poneglyphs. My former crewmates back in my days as a member of the Rocks Pirates have obtained one each, and yet I'm supposed to be the closest."

Luffy did not like where this was going and yet he let the man continue.

"I asked for your assistance Mugiwara. You have shown me a great deal of your potential, and in time you could develop into one of my most powerful allies. So I ask for you to join me and be there when I discover the One Piece, and then crowned as the King of Pirates."

"No thanks." Everyone had a deadpan look, except for Queen Otohime, who was expecting his answer. "You can't be the next King of Pirates because I will." Proclaimed Luffy, to everyone's surprise. Then everyone looked at Whitebeard who had his head down, his expression was hard to read. Was he mad? Was he sad? Or was he just not feeling anything? Then he immediately released a wave of his world renowned haki before swinging his bisento at Luffy. The man with the strawhat put his arms up to cover his face and covered his forearm in armament haki. The shockwave of the powerful swing, and Luffy's defense caused fishmen and merfolk alike to pass out, even miles outside of the palace.

Then the world's strongest man burst out laughing, a hearty laugh that confused the room. It was just a test, just a test from an old man.

"Alright brat, have it your way. I like your fire, very well then you are quite bold for your age yet I understand your desires. Just know that in the open sea, where you find yourself getting in my way, we won't be on such friendly terms." Whitebeard then took his seat once more, retiring his bisento on his side.

"Got it." Luffy shook his arm, recovering from the impact. His forearm throbbed as it was extremely painful to receive a direct hit from the most powerful man in the world. "So that was it?" Asked Luffy trying to remain cool despite internally freaking out, he was also a bit anxious to move on from Fishman Island. He was on a mission after all.

"Ah yes, well if you wish to join us for the rest of the meeting, you are more than welcome to do so." King Neptune replied, although still a bit shocked.

"I'm okay King Neptune, thank you." He then looked at Shanks who seemed to be in awe at his boldness. "When can we leave?"

"Actually that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about, now that this is all out there. I can't take you to Whole Cake Island. I have some unfinished business I need to attend to...But Fisher Tiger has offered to take you there instead." What does Shanks need to do that is so important?

"I owe you more than my life Mugiwara, so let me and the Sun Pirates take you to Whole Cake Island. We will even wait for a way for you to escape with whatever it is you need from there." Stated Fisher Tiger to which Whitebeard perked up.

"Linlin's territory huh? Starting early I see Mugiwara." Whitebeard commented.

"No not yet, I won't go after the Road Poneglyph yet. And don't worry about escaping Fisher Tiger, I have a way to get out of Totto Land." He then decided that it was time to move on. "King Neptune, Queen Otohime. Thank you for your hospitality. Shanks and Whitebeard, I'll see you in the open seas." He then left the room, with Fisher Tiger and Jinbe following behind him after also saying their goodbyes.

"Interesting brat..." Said Whitebeard.

"Told you so." Replied Shanks with a smile on his face. As Luffy walked away, he couldn't help but think of a certain man who used to be his Captain. It was like Luffy carried his aura, the will of Gol D. Roger.

* * *

It took some time to prepare the ships for a journey through the new world. The Sun Pirates worked tirelessly to ensure that they were more than prepared, especially to where they were going.

Luffy currently sat on a ledge across the port, waiting, thinking to himself.

'What does shanks want to do that he couldn't keep his words? I thought Whitebeard wanted to make a family, did I seriously fuck up everything so bad that this had to happen? I need some answers damn it!' He scratched his head, deep in thoughts. He continued to shake his arms as the stinging pain continued to bother him. 'That damned Whitebeard can really pack a punch.' But there was still the problem of this damned new timeline.

Even with his recent acquisition of some powerful allies, he still needed more, he still had to do something before he really needed to make his moves. How long did he need exactly?

His most powerful crew member in his original timeline was Zoro, at this moment he was a little squirt probably still training to master his three sword style.

Then there was Sanji who was being tortured by his family...fuck how did he know this...Sanji never told him. But if he makes a move for Sanji then Sanji won't be able to grow as a person like he previously did.

Nami is going to grow up with a mother since Arlong never becomes a tyrant.

Usopp is still lying his way through Syrup Island, he needs to get in contact with Kuro before he docks in syrup village.

Maybe he can save Chopper...but if he does then he never grows to love helping people and instead grows to resent them.

Franky would witness the death of his teacher, Tom and grow to become a criminal leader that mostly causes nuisance in water 7.

Robin...well Robin is on the run, with a bounty of 80 million beri. He will definitely look for her.

Then there was Brook, still floating aimlessly in the Florian Triangle. Moria will get a piece of his mind soon but he needed to get to Brook also.

Otherwise everyone needed to live their life as they were. Despite the loss and suffering that they will endure, it is necessary for their growth. Tough pill to swallow but it was the right thing to do...right?

"Captain, the Sun Pirates are ready for departure." Mihawk approached him, allowing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Finally it was time to set sail, but first he needed to make sure his friends were going to be taken care of.

Queen Otohime dismissed herself from the meeting and joined the group. She decided to bid Luffy farewell for his journey.

"Be careful out there Mugiwara-san, though I suppose you will be able to take care of yourself." She really was a genuinely kind person, he could just feel it in the way she spoke and the way she carried herself. "If you ever need our help for anything, here." The Queen handed him a small yet elongated messenger snail with a golden color. "This communication device allows you access to all of our messenger system within the Fishman kingdom. All you have to do is say call and the person's name." She eagerly awaited him to try out the device. "Go on then."

"Okay, call Fisher Tiger." The snail began to vibrate then within seconds, Fisher Tiger was being called by his crew members for a call.

"What you mean!" Fisher Tiger could be heard yelling aboard the pirate ship. "Anyone who knows my personal messenger snail is aboard this ship!"

"It's ringing Captain!" Replied Jinbe, they were probably across from each other on the ship, thus all the yelling.

Luffy and Queen Otohime looked at each other, snickering. Then Fisher Tiger picked up the call, "Hello who is this?" But Luffy hung up the call.

"What the hell? Who called me just now? Damn kids." Screamed Fisher Tiger aboard the ship causing both Luffy and the Queen to share a hearty laugh.

"Well be on your way then Mugiwara-san, we are truly grateful for everything you have done for us. This will go a long way in my mission to bring Fishman Island to the surface and finally join the world."

"Thank you Queen Otohime." Luffy began and then he had an idea. "Actually there is something I will need from you." He began to which the Queen actively listened to his request. "My friend, Brook is currently stuck in the Florian Triangle. Please bring him to Sabaody, there have him find a woman by the name of Shakky and he should be okay from there." Then he continued with a second request. "The second thing is a girl named Nico Robin, she is currently a fugitive with a bounty of 80 million beri. If any of your contacts manages to find her, please let me know."

"After all you have done for us, I will get someone on this as soon as I can." With a final wave, Luffy joined the members aboard the pirate ship. Their stop over at Fishman Island finally reached its momentary conclusion.

"Luffy, you mentioned how you have a way out of Totto land, how do you plan on doing it?" Fisher Tiger had joined Luffy in the dining quarter, every member of the Sun Pirates were filtering in and out, taking turns eating the usual grub that the ship's chef would muster.

"You know, I'm supposedly very mysterious." Luffy then smirked. "I'd like to keep it that way."

Meanwhile Arlong was laughing at something Jinbe said and Mihawk had a smirk while twirling around his wine glass. Aladine then punched Jinbe in the chest causing a brawl to occur. Despite punching each other, everyone just laughed it off and went about their day.

Luffy admired Fisher Tiger's crew, he wondered if he would ever get back to how it used to be.

The Strawhat Pirates…no...he needs to dream bigger...Strawhat Grand Armada.

Yes, that's it.

* * *

**Marine HQ, Marineford**

"I have summoned you here today because of some news. Take it as you like." The man sitting at the head of the office was very muscular with a wide chest. His spiky white hair gave off his mighty presence. He is the current Fleet Admiral of the entire Marine forces, his name is Kong.

In front of him was a tall, fair skinned muscular man with braided black goatee, his presence matched that of even the highest ranking military officer of the marine forces. He was known as the Golden Buddha.

"Please continue Fleet Admiral Kong." Began the man, as he crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Now, now Admiral Sengoku, none of that formalities, it is just us." Replied the Fleet Admiral, who removed his coat. "This conversation is confidential to the highest of magnitude."

"Understood."

"I will be moving up to a non-combatant role in the coming year, and I wish to recommend you to the Gorosei as my successor." Kong then got up and looked outside his window, overlooking the entire Marine HQ.

"But I..." Sengoku tried to protest with the decision although Kong wouldn't have any of it.

"That's final Sengoku, there is no better man for the job than you."

"What about Garp?" Argued Sengoku as his friend would be the perfect choice to take such a high ranking role.

"Garp is simply not responsible enough for the job. You on the other hand have enough accolades under your belt and quite frankly, the balls to do what others can not!" Kong slammed his hands against the table. "You are my choice and that is finally!"

"Yes sir." Replied Sengoku although he still felt like it should go to someone else. Garp was the man who disbanded the Rock's pirates, took in Gol D. Roger. He was the Hero of the marines and Sengoku had always looked up to him despite the man insisting that they are equal. Though the man refused to attain the ranking of Admiral, content in remaining a Vice Admiral.

"Good on you Sengoku, now who might be some prime candidates to take your place as an Admiral?" The Fleet Admiral proceeded to take his seat.

"Three prime candidates in my mind." Four if he was counting Garp, but the man simply refused to be directly under the Gorosei.

"Go on then, I'm listening." Kong took out a cigar and began to take puffs of it.

"Vice Admiral Kuzan, Vice Admiral Borsalino, and from the reserve, Issho." Then he began to list their qualities in order to bolster their case to be the next marine admiral. "Admiral Z and Admiral Akainu are both very high on Kuzan. They think he has the making of the next great Admiral, his ice logia devil fruit is also one of the most powerful abilities known to us. Then there's Issho from the reserve, he is a very powerful asset who has yet to be mobilized, we have been keeping him on the shelf so that our enemies do not discover his existence, for he can change the tide of the battle in an instant. Finally, there is Borsalino, who is very passive about most things, but his light devil fruit is considered to be the deadliest in our ranking...although he never really put much effort into anything he does."

"I heard he got beaten by some strawhat brat, did red haired Shanks really put a number on him?" Asked the Fleet Admiral.

"No sir, it was a new pirate, not known by any of our sources. From Borsalino's report, this man couldn't be older than 20 years old, maybe younger. He was a master of armament, observation, and even conqueror's haki. He brings with him a crew of currently Arlong the Saw, and Dracule Mihawk. A headache, but shouldn't be an issue. Borsalino said that he underestimated them and got his ass handed to him."

"Hmm interesting choices, I wonder who this new person is. Let Spandine know that I need this kid to be taken care of right away. In the matter of your successor, we will bring it to the attention of Z and Akainu." He then stood up and indicated that the meeting was over. "You are dismissed Admiral Sengoku."

"Yes sir." The Admiral made his exit, doing as the Fleet Admiral instructed. First to tell Spandine of his new mission, marked urgent, and then to let his colleague know of the new changes in their rank

* * *

**Florian Triangle**

"Yohohoho! A record for yourself! Well done, well done!" A tall skeletal man began to play a game known as 'how far can he hit a rock with a plank'. Almost 40 years of mindlessly floating about the endless foggy sea has caused the former vice captain of the Rumbar Pirate to do anything and everything to keep himself entertained. For he was the man who ate the soul soul fruit and therefore as he died, his soul simply returned to his rotting corpse. Thus he was now a skeleton man, living an empty life of loneliness.

As the skeleton man looked around him, emptiness, with his only company being the fog which covered everything. "Fog fog always just fog!" He yelled out before cutting a horizontal line across the thick fog. He managed to split the air, but it just returned to how it was before. "GAHH!" He burst out, once more falling into despair. His situation was hopeless, he was hopeless. As he closed his eyes thinking one day he could be saved, a vision of a man with a strawhat passed through his mind, then emptiness. That was new...but he took no heed to the vision as he just wanted to dream again, to be back to how it used to be...

Brook fell asleep, once again drifting into his usual dream of his crew happily singing and laughing. With that, a single tear fell from his empty eye socket.

How it used to be...

* * *

**Nanohana, Alabasta**

Her Jet black hair shined against the son, as the young woman clinged to the wall behind her. She was gasping heavily as her pursuer was finally hot on her tail.

Time is a fickle. Events happen in chronological order due to events lining up as they were intended. But once a time traveler interferes with the timeline, things will change from how it was before.

A primary example was Nico Robin, who was supposed to be traveling the West Blue along with the organization she joined in the year 1514. Although things change, for the intrusion of one, Strawhat Luffy, created a shift in events where Robin's group were supposed to be diverted by Dracule Mihawk, the original path was somewhere in the Grand Line but with the presence such a powerful warlord they had to shift course to the West Blue. But that couldn't happen and Robin ended up continuing and meeting a terrible storm which separated her from her group.

Now she was in a kingdom known as Alabasta where her pass has finally caught up with her.

Her name was Nico Robin, then the demon child of Ohara, and today might be her last, as the men of Spandine was finally closing in on her. 'What did I ever do to deserve this…my home, my family...' She kept asking this to herself for years, ever since she began her run from the law. For over a decade she had been on the run and now Spandine, Cp9 leader and the orchestrator of annihilating her people, had finally found her.

"Look there men, she must be here somewhere!" Exclaimed Spandine, he was confidently smirking to himself, finally catching his most evasive fugitive yet. "Come out come out wherever you are DEMON!"

She panted heavily as the sound of soldier's footsteps became closer and closer...then nothing. Her ears perked up, trying to listen in on their conversation, but she could not hear anything. It was so frustrating, if only she could hear them somehow...one second she couldn't hear them and the next she could hear them clear as day. She took in the opportunity to listen in on the conversation of the Marines.

"Damn it! I am so close to cracking this case! Don't take this away from me" Screamed Spandine to which case the transponder snail replied something and Spandine toned down in his response. "No sir..I understand sir, yes sir...right away." He hung up the snail and grabbed the first thing he could find and tossed it against the wall. The gun he picked up collapsed against the wall, metallic pieces flew all over the place. "Men, head back, we've been reassigned to a Mug..something stupid about a straw hat..." He then grabbed one of his finest soldiers and pulled him on the side.

"Listen here Lucci. You find this bastard and you kill him before we make it halfway through the Grand Line. As soon as the hit is over on this straw hat bastard we can head back here and hunt the demon brat."

"Yes sir." The man known as Rob Lucci answered, adjusting his top hat. He then disappeared in a blur. The man was the best in CP9, and in terms of search and destroy, it was his favorite mission.

Nico Robin collapsed on the floor, finally sighing in relief for even a moment. She was finally free, for now. As she was about to get up a man hovered over her, he wore a thick overcoat for the dessert weather, a cigar in his mouth and a golden hook on his left hand.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know how to read poneglyph would you?"

* * *

Several Days later Sun Pirates…

"Land ho Captain." Screamed Aladine.

"Mugiwara, this is Totto Land...are you sure you don't wish for us to wait for your escape?" Fisher Tiger asked.

"Aye, we'll be alright. Luffy jumped aboard a small dingy, Arlong and Mihawk were already abroad, comfortably positioning themselves to the best that they can.

"Safe travels Mugiwara."

"Goodbye Fisher Tiger." The two men waved at each other and off they went. The Strawhat Grand Armada could only grow from there, or they would die trying.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - **Totto Land **


	7. Totto land

"Anything?" The man with the Strawhat was currently sitting behind a rock, though from his experience in Whole Cake Island, everything was alive. So the best way to find their mark, was to split up.

"No captain, not on my end." Replied Arlong, talking through a mini messenger snail. They were given some supplies before leaving the Sun Pirates. These handy little snails made communication much easier for the trio.

"Northbound captain, I have eyes on the purple haired big nosed lady as you described." On the other line Mihawk could hear two people snickering, one was Arlong and the other was Luffy.

Charlotte Brulee was a key piece to this mission, as she was going to grant them the necessary access to Charlotte Katakuri, the strongest commander under Big Mom.

How exactly? Through the mirror world.

"Alright, Arlong rendezvous at Mihawk's location." Stated Luffy as he finally collected himself.

"Aye." Responded Arlong.

Several minutes passed as Luffy and Arlong stealthy made their way through the seducing woods and met up with Mihawk.

"Hey Captain, she's just up ahead." Stated Mihawk, who pointed at a wooden area about a hundred yards out. "You think we should attack her?"

"Hmm yeah I think so." With that Luffy backhanded Mihawk realizing exactly what was going on. His back hand connected with Mihawk's face, causing the illusion to fall apart. Behind the disguise was none other than the woman of interest, her thick messy purple hair and plump, eggplant shaped nose began to bleed at the impact of Luffy's hand connecting with her face.

"How the hell…" Brulee began but Arlong immediately restrained her from escaping, and also asking for help. "Let me go now! Do you know who I am!"

"I know this looks bad, and I'm sorry for this, but I need access to the mirror world, and I need you to get me Katakuri." Stated Luffy, who was crouched low as to not attract anymore attention. In the Seducing woods, Brulee was queen, she controlled all the homies within the area and without their leader, the homies didn't have any instructions to follow.

Time always seems to be a factor as the sooner they move, the sooner they avoid Big Mom, Charlotte Linlin herself. He doesn't want to meet her just yet, especially with their fighting power only being three.

"You bastard! Do you think brother will entertain your demands! He wouldn't even show up for the likes of me! I'm not a high ranking member of the Big Mom pirates!" Exclaimed Brulee although Luffy knew better, he knew full well of their sibling dynamic.

"Try me." Was his only reply and the mirror user brought out her mirror. Just then Mihawk joined the group.

"Sorry I took so long, I was fighting my copy and actually enjoyed fighting with myself." To that Brulee gave a shocked look, her mirror clone were exact replicas of the one who it copies, but the weakness was, it was only a copy and not the real deal. But this Mihawk guy was strong enough to beat his own mirror copy within minutes, they were a lot stronger than they were letting off. She has to comply with them until someone else catches on, hopefully someone will come to her rescue.

Brulee tool grasp of her mirror which grew in size now showing a doorway, this allowed passage for the group to enter the mirror world. Luffy entered first, knowing his way through the world, Brulee took note of this but was nudged by Arlong to follow, where Mihawk brought up the rear.

"Woah what a trip." Stated Arlong as he looked around him, reflective surfaces were everywhere, it was like a weird dream but kinda better. "This is beautiful!" He exclaimed, to which Brulee uncharacteristically blushed.

"Really?" She stated bashfully, no one has ever complimented her mirror world before.

"Yeah this is amazing, did you do this?" Arlong asked as he continued to look in awe at the structure.

"Well yeah, it is my ability." Suddenly the two began to converse, more animated than usual. Brulee forgot that she was captive while Arlong forgot that he was the captor.

Luffy looked at Mihawk who shrugged his shoulder. Who knows, maybe there was something there.

Luffy then cleared his throat, causing the duo to stop and they straighten themselves.

"Well?" He asked which case Brulee finally understood. Right, they wanted her brother, but why?

"Okay already." She then brought out a small hand mirror where she called for Katakuri. At first nothing, then a few more seconds passed. Finally it was silent. No answer on the other end.

"There goes that plan." Said Arlong, but just as Luffy was going to call it a day, a spear was trusted right past Luffy's head, luckily Mihawk blocked it with Yoru, before it could connect with his skull.

Arlong found himself on the ground, and an invisible force, much faster than his eyes, literally swept him off his feet.

Brulee then found herself in the arms of her dearest brother, who came to save her. "Brother!" She exclaimed, surprised that he came.

Who was he? The man was the strongest of them all, a man who could challenge for a seat of a Yonko if it weren't for his mother. This man was Luffy's strongest recruit, this man was Charlotte Katakuri.

His eyes were burning holes through all the intruders within the mirror world, his signature scarf draped around his neck to cover his monstrous mouth, to which Luffy didn't even care about the appearance. But apparently, the Charlotte family made a big deal about it. For a bunch of people who were mixed in race, they sure are picky with appearances.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ask Katakuri, as he gently moved his sister behind him.

"Monkey D. Luffy, future pirate King. I request your assistance." Luffy began but of course, Katakuri merely looked at him with confusion.

"What the.. Who the hell do you think you are barging into Mama's land, kidnapping my sister, and then calling me out? Is this some kind of stupid joke?" Katakuri exclaimed, not believing the situation before him.

"Right, hmm, well I know your mother really well and I don't think your beliefs line up with hers. I believe that if you were given an opportunity to find your own path, you'll jump at the chance. You are a man simply out of place in your own family." Luffy was hitting all his major talking points, but he had a feeling it was probably not enough, he was an intruder after all.

"Shut it intruder, you act as if you know me." He then twirled his trident, placing it behind him. "I will silence you myself." Though Luffy had a smile on his face, because deep down, he knew he rattled Katakuri's resolve.

"Reinforcement are on their way brother!" Exclaimed Brulee who opened a doorway to let some allies through. She sneakily opened a doorway as she hid behind her elder brother. Katakuri took this opportunity to engage Luffy in battle, understanding that he was the most powerful of the intruding group.

"Like hell!" Exclaimed Arlong as he busted the mirror entrance with his fist, his effort shot down the flood of Big Mom pirates chess soldiers, from arriving but what he did not anticipate was another one of the sweet commanders to join the battle. "Oh shit…" Arlong knew he wasn't a match for the person last to get through the mirror. His power could match even that of Jinbe.

Brulee prepared to open another doorway on the opposite end of the mirror world. But before she could continue, Mihawk appeared from behind her.

Katakuri, who was still engaged in a battle with Luffy attempted to rescue his sister but Luffy would not let Katakuri attempt to assist anyone else. This was their battle.

So Mihawk chopped Brulee's neck, effectively knocking her out. Her mirror ability will not be a problem for the time being. His gaze then shifted to a couple of yards away, for in the middle of an army of pawn soldiers, was Arlong engaged in a battle with a stronger person. "Good."

Meanwhile, the aforementioned third recruit of the Strawhat Grand armada was currently struggling with the numbers game. The chess soldiers were formidable in that they kept coming back for more beating. That wouldn't really be a big issue, except he was also keeping said soldiers from interfering in his captain's fight. Finally to make matters worse, the last person to enter through the portal was a sweet commander.

"Your name pirate, for you will be killed today by me, Charlotte Snack!" The last man to enter the portal was a similar rank in the Big Mom pirates hierarchy, his name was Charlotte Snack and he was a big man with a giant blade on his back.

"Fuck you is my name!" Exclaimed Arlong as he felt his ally take some heat from him. From across the room, Mihawk travelled the distance within seconds, clashing blades with Charlotte Snack.

"I am Dracule Mihawk and I will be your opponent." Proclaimed the swordsman. Black blade Yoru sparked under the deadly gaze of Snack, as his own blade challenged the supremacy of Mihawk.

"Very well then." Thus the battle of the mirror world was underway.

Charlotte Brulee was knocked out, no way of getting more people in the mirror world while she was passed out.

Arlong fought all the chess soldiers in order to keep them away from Mihawk and Luffy's individual battles. He was thinking in his mind that this was way funner than sulking around in Fishman Island.

Dracule Mihawk was in a heated battle with Charlotte Snack, as neither man will accept a loss.

And lastly, Monkey D. Luffy was engaged in a fist fight with Charlotte Katakuri, in hopes of swaying the man enough to leave with them. After all, they came all this way for his services.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Whole Cake Island**

"Captain,Captain! There is some trouble in the seducing woods!" Exclaimed a high ranking chess soldier.

"What is it my sweet?" Asked the gigantic women, although her tone was calm, something about her seemed menacing.

"Your daughter Brulee, your son Katakuri, and Snack have all disappeared! And intruder with a straw hat has come for your land and seemed to have caused the disappearance." The chess soldier could not get any more word in as a blade pierced right through it's stomach. The menacing woman began to have a frantic look in her eyes.

"Red haired is here for my head!" Exclaimed the woman, although another person picked up on the update. Well more like a bird-person. It seemed like they were used to the questionable decision making of the woman.

"No Big Mom, it is another man, a man who was relatively unknown until he made his name known for defeating Borsalino of the marines…they call him Mugiwara…" A bird-man hybrid entered from the shadow, his feathered hands were grasp firmly together as this was a fantastic opportunity. He only came for his weekly bribe to alter the news story from Big Mom, but this was amazing. Someone was in her land! This was going to be quite a story. For a very long time Big Mom remained quiet, unchallenged, and kept within her lands. This was amazing, indeed...indeed.

"Morgan! If you weren't an asset I would kill you right now!" Exclaimed the angry Big Mom. "I was having an amazing morning with such delicious food but this 'Mugiwara' ruined everything!" She then raised her hand summoning her thunder cloud, Zeus, and her own personal sun, Prometheus. Then the same blade that stabbed one of her own men turned into a bicorn, it was known as Napoleon gently placing itself on her head. "I'll end this Mugiwara today for ruining my morning...Someone find me a way into Brulee's world...now!" She exclaimed to which the foot soldier began to scramble.

"Big Mom, you forget that Brulee keeps mirrors all over her woods. One of them should eventually allow you passage." For an ally of Big Mom, the bird knew a lot about her family. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked at Morgan, although it was an issue for another time.

"Very well, Zeus, bring me to the seducing woods." Big Mom took a firm grasp of Prometheus.

"Aye mama!" Exclaimed Zeus enthusiastically and the cloud grew in size and Big Mom stood on top of him. Then the thunder cloud zoomed through the room and onto the seducing woods leaving Big News Morgan to himself.

"Note to self." Morgan brought out a voice recorder. "Big Mom challenged by the mysterious Mugiwara..." He then turned off the voice recorder, gently placing it within his jacket. His eyes glowed in glee at this surprising change in dynamic. He then opened his arms and with one downward flap of his wings, he was off, time to return to headquarters to report on the news.

* * *

**Back in the mirror world**

"You're stronger than you first let off.." Katakuri remained standing but he was panting heavily from the head on battle with the strawhat captain. Luffy had learned from this man in his previous lifetime, he knew his moves and his abilities. Advantage was on his side.

So there they were, standing at a stand still, with Luffy, barely grazed and Katakuri, bleeding slightly on the top of his head. Luffy patted himself in the back for landing a successful jet stamp when Katakuri thought he had an advantage.

"I guess so, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. You haven't seen nothin' yet." Luffy proclaimed as it was true. Luffy had only used gear second so far, combined with his mastery in armament and observation haki. Thanks to Katakuri in his previous life, his observation haki was top notched, and thanks to old man Hyogoro, his hardening is at its advance state.

"You say you can carve a new path in this era Mugiwara?" Katakuri asked as he wiped the blood from his face, his mind finally digesting the offer of the pirate before him.

"Not only will I carve a new path, but I will create a new era of peace and harmony throughout the world."

"Why would I even leave a New World emperor?" Yes, Luffy finally got through him.

"Are you happy? Do you like being a minister of whatever you are a minister of? Tell me Katakuri, when was the last time you mother brought down her anger on your siblings? Who was the last one to face her wrath? I need your help if I were to change this world. So if you don't want to come with me, fine, but you need to ask yourself if you are happy? So Katakuri, do you want to be free? Do you want to join us in the open sea?" Exclaimed Luffy, giving the third son of Big Mom and thumbs up. His smirk reflected his shiny white teeth creating a gleaming illusion. This fight was not serious for him, it was like a test to sway Katakuri to his cause.

With the beating he was receiving from this strawhat fellow, memories of his childhood went through his mind. He was really considering the offer now. A new path he could create on his own...one where he was not bonded by his mother's crazy will...yes that would be great...he closed his eyes for a moment, removing his scarf out of his face. There his 'hideous' mouth was revealed, his most guarded secret shown to his enemies. Though instead of the traumatic shouts of disgust and mocking, Luffy simply smiled at him.

"Well shall we continue?" Luffy raised both hands, ready for more. His senses were going crazy, there was something approaching, something quick.

"You really won't stop won't you?" Katakuri retracted his weapon, finally understanding what he needed to do. If he were to stay isolated in Totland, he would never realize his true potential. And this man was offering him a way out. He knew he could be more than he is now. He seemed to know a lot of things. "I want to be free, so I will go with you, but on one condition, Brulee is coming with us."

"Done deal." Luffy said with a smile as something big was definitely coming now. In the far corner of the mirror world, something menacing entered the world. It was someone Luffy does not want to challenge at this point of time. Charlotte Linlin has entered the mirror world. "We have to go now!" Seems like a lot of things go Luffy's way as Mihawk held Snack at swordpoint, with the sweet commander losing his blade. This was the ultimate loss for the Big Mom pirate.

Arlong had taken care of the chess soldiers and had run to wake Brulee. In the short moment that they met each other, something sparked.

"Aye Captain!" Arlong picked up Brulee bridal style. "Hey Brulee, we really need your help right now." He attempted to wake her up as he ran in the opposite direction that Big Mom was zooming towards them. Luffy and Katakuri began to run as well, with the new ally looking like he really did jump ship. In Luffy's mind this was good, he really thought that it would be harder than this. Well it could get worse if Big Mom catches them.

Mihawk swiftly took the dull side of his blade and smacked Snack along the side of his face, joining the group in their escape.

"Mother!" Katakuri fell back to express his wish to Big Mom. The gigantic woman stopped in her track, as no one in her family can peak her interest like Katakuri can. "I will be leaving today and join the Strawhat Pirates. I wish for you to grant me my freedom."

Luffy gripped his fist tightly, this could be a problem...if Katakuri hadn't stopped they would've been caught by the raging hormonal monster.

Mihawk gripped his sword tightly, Snack was nothing compared to Big Mom. For Mihawk, he only truly felt this power with Whitebeard who exerted his will throughout fishman Island, but that time he was outside Ryuugu Palace, when Luffy took a Bisento right on his forearm. But this was insane. Her power up close was so much, that even Mihawk gripped his sword tightly, is this fear?

Luckily, as all things seem to go for Luffy so far in his time travel journey, Arlong managed to wake up Brulee whispering to her there predicament.

"No one can leave my family without giving up something precious. What will it be my son?" To hold her off this long with just talking, Luffy was glad Katakuri had that sort of pull with Big Mom. If she was ranging, they would have all been on the ground from horrible injuries, or worst, dead.

"I will surrender my life year." Katakuri opened up his arms, ready for his soul to be taken from him.

"Very well boy." Big Mom's right hand attempting to take years off of Katakuri's soul. But before she could reach him, an outstretched elastic arm grabbed Katakuri and pulled him back.

Big Mom yelled in anger as her strike missed.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed Luffy as Brulee managed to return to her senses and opened a doorway out of the mirror world. Mihawk, Arlong along with Brulee in his arms, Luffy and now Katakuri managed to jump out of the entrance way. "Close it!" He exclaimed to which Brulee did.

"Brother...are we free?" Asked Brulee groggily. Arlong looked down at the woman in his arms, what have they gone through under Big Mom's rule.

"Yes..we are...Mugiwara, thank you for saving me...she was going to take 100 years."

"Don't sweat it...you're part of my crew now." Luffy replied as the group began to sigh in relief. But there problems would not end there. A large group of the Big Mom pirates were on their way to them. "Follow me crew." He immediately shot up running towards a cliff. Arlong and Brulee shared a look, confused at what was happening. Instead of stopping, Luffy jumped off the cliff...deep below the cliff could only be sea water right? Right?

Katakuri and Mihawk followed Luffy down the cliff, without hesitation. Were they scared of the Big Mom pirate's forces that they would rather die?

Arlong and Brulee looked at one another again. "I won't let you die." He was a fishman, he could swim her to safety, he just wasn't sure about mochi boy and the Captain.

"Ok." And then Arlong jump.

So...deep below the cliff could only be sea water right? WRONG!

For the Strawhat Grand Armada members landed on a deck of the ship. Luffy, Mihawk, and Katakuri landed on their feet while Arlong elected to be Brulee's cushion. She landed on top of him, softening her landing.

Arlong was on his back seeing stars, then his vision cleared and he could see an arrow pointed in his face. He looked around and found a bunch of women pointing their bow and arrow at the group. Then flying high in the sky, the flag which is feared throughout the sea, a skull surrounded by eight snakes.

"Tell me what you know!" Firmly in the grasp of a beautiful raven haired woman, possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen, was a letter crumpled up in her hands...addressed to one Boa Hancock.

"Hehe..." Everyone now looked at Luffy in confusion.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Luffy had pulled out a piece of paper and was scribbling a letter. The letter consists of his request, his way out of Whole Cake island, and a strong addition to his crew. Although he was not sure if the person who was receiving it would take him seriously. Maybe they would think it was a prank. Whatever, if push comes to shove then he would just have to push his way through Big Mom and her many children, hopefully with the assistance of his initial choice for a first recruit._

_Mihawk had called for a messenger bird along with Luffy. Each one of them handed the bird a letter, one for different locations. Mihawk sent out a letter for his answer to the government's invitation, while Luffy sent out a letter to his hopefully future ally._

The thing is the letter contained a request for assistance to one, Boa Hancock. Within the letter he provided the location of their meeting point, and the date. Within the letter simply contained 'back tattoo', which spurned the anger of the Pirate Empress.

She received the letter and exclaimed in anger almost immediately. "Set sail to coordinates within this wretched letter! Immediately!"

* * *

And there they were, the Kuja pirates at the border of Totto Land, housing the Strawhat Grand Armada members who were fleeing from Big Mom Pirates as they recruited Katakuri and Brulee.

The Kuja pirates began to head away from Totto land before the Big Mom pirate could pursue them.

"Success!" Exclaimed Luffy with his fist up in the air. But Hancock was not smiling, neither were her sisters, along with the hundreds of kuja pirates with their bow pointed at them. "Oh…"

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - **Totto Land **-


	8. A New World

A/n: Shank's have been updated to be neutral rather than siding with Whitebeard. I couldn't do my man dirty like that and I felt sick to my stomach thinking that Shanks would serve under someone else. But other than that, some other changes include an explanation to what happened to Robin arriving so early in Alabasta. Shanks has his scar as TheGreatBubbaJ kindly pointed out that he did have his scar, so thank you!

Anyways thank you for the continued support, your reviews/pm mean a lot. I do have an overall plan on where this story needs to go, and what plot points I need to hit, and where it will end. But things change. (I never accounted for Mihawk joining so early, it just sort of happened. I wanted Katakuri as the first crew member but oh well. If you say no to Mihawk he will cut you)

And to the haters, thank you but we don't need your negative energy, so goodbye.

Special thanks to mostafaelsokkary1, this guy is my eyes behind my eyes meaning he checks for any holes in my story and assists me in fixing it.

The Kuja pirates caught a good breeze, pushing them past the pursuing Big Mom pirates. In due time, they would leave them in the dust.

"You." Her gaze was deadly, but to the eyes of others, it was seductive. "Come with me." She expressed her anger yet Luffy was not worried.

Everyone on the deck was at edge, the Amazon warriors were ready to fire at their Empress' command. Meanwhile the members of the Strawhat Grand Armada were ready for a fight.

"It's alright guys, me and the Pirate Empress have business to attend to. Just don't engage." Boa Hancock continued to look down on Luffy as she pointed her finger at him, her head was thrown all the way back as this was her way of looking down on someone. It was very cute really, too bad he never noticed her before.

"Mugiwara...follow me!" She then summoned her trusty python, who carried her to a private captain quarters aboard the Kuja Pirate ship. Luffy shrugged his shoulder and followed her, looking at Katakuri, his eyes saying for them to stand down.

The newest addition to the pirate group raised his hands to which his crew member relaxed. Little by little, the hierarchy was starting to form within the Strawhat Grand Armada.

Mihawk released his grip on his blade, Arlong put his fist down while ensuring that Brulee was shielded right behind him. Katakuri looked at the two and made a mental note of whatever the hell was going on there.

Though the Strawhats lowered their weapons, the Kuja pirates continued to threaten them with their bow.

Going to the captain's quarter was the easy part, as Hancock continued to stare him down. She then opened the door and had him go in first. Luffy compiled again, in his mind he was getting his story straight.

She then slammed the door behind her, memories of her previous life flashed before her eyes as the shameful tattoo was brought up by this damn pirate.

Their eyes met as Luffy found himself mesmerized in her eyes, burning with loathsome feeling against men.

...

And then a vision passed through him, in a similar way that Queen Otohim gave him a vision into her life by a handshake, Hancock gave him a vision via eye contact.

He stood before her as her celestial dragon whipped her repeatedly for attempting to get a piece of bread. Her young frail body could barely bear the beating. Though she did not cry, he could feel her resolve as she wanted to reserve her fluids...crying would waste what little water she had in her body. Then as the beating finally ended, and the celestial dragons finally left her alone, Hancock lay on the ground for a moment before finally spitting the piece bread in which she took a beating for. She then placed it in one of her thinny pockets as she slowly made her way back to the 'sleeping quarter'. Luffy followed her and through her slow limp towards where she needed to go, he could feel what she was feeling. It was anger, confusion, disbelief, sorrow, but she was not one without hope...that she clinged on to.

Then as she reached where she sleeps when the celestial dragons weren't having their fun with her, she took out the small piece of bread and split it in three. What little piece she stole and took a beating for, she split...For underneath the the hay in which she slept on were two other girls, Luffy could recognize them as Sandersonia with the green hair and Marigold with the golden locks.

"What happened to you?!" Asked Marigold, tears began to well from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, reserve your strength...eat." Hancock shakily handed them a piece of her bread, what little she had taken… what her body suffered for.

"No Hancock, you eat it…" Replied Sandorsonia trying to give her back the piece of bread.

"Please…you both have to eat..." The rave haired girl pushed the bread back in Sandorsonia's mouth to which she finally ate it, what little was given to her was greatly appreciated. "We will survive...I swear it…"

"Slaves! Time for a show!" Someone screamed from a distance. People who were living no better than livestock began to flock out, as they were the property of the celestial dragon, and the show was the process in which the celestial dragon picks a slave and does whatever the hell they want to do...whatever it was.

Marigold and Sandersonia trembled at the thought of what their day would look like. But Hancock held them close, hugging them both.

"We will all get through this…" She stated firmly though her body trembled from her weakness. It did not help that her body continued to flare up from eating a devil fruit for the pleasure of the celestial dragons. They did whatever they wanted and they force fed the sisters one devil fruit each, making them show animals...that's how they were treated.

As the sister made their way to the pit, where the show takes place. Luffy could see a hideous looking celestial dragon, a product of many years of inner family procreation. The celestial dragon made his way to Hancock, taking an interest in her. He then caressed her cheeks before smacking her on the side of her head. Why? No reason, they didn't need a reason to...the slaves were property of the celestial dragon. He then dragged her to a red room, decorated with the finest that the world could offer. This was where the celestial dragons had their way with whoever they wanted.

He proceeded to toss her in bed and then slowly caressed her beautiful skin. "Stupid slave…" He whispered before ripping her clothes from her body.

Hancock did not flinch as this was something that occured often. She did not give them the satisfaction of showing fear.

Luffy could only look on as Hancock was going to be raped...her body was going to be used without consent...his fist was clenched tightly and his face turned bright pink, as all he wanted to do was beat the life out of the celestial dragon…

Boom!

Something miraculous happened. An explosion occurred in the distance causing the celestial dragon to momentarily jump away from Hancock.

"Revolution!" Exclaimed someone from the outside. The celestial dragon opened the door to have a look and found the 'pit' on fire.

"What the hell is going on?!" Exclaimed the celestial dragon. Hancock laid in bed, not daring to move so that she did not get disciplined... no need to elaborate on what they do to those who do not obey…

"Sir for your safety please come with me...we are under attack." This caused Hancock to sit up. 'Under attack?' The celestial dragon followed the guard suddenly screaming in panic.

Hancock grabbed the cloth from the bed wrapping her naked body. She slowly made her way outside the red room where she found flames everywhere.

Then suddenly from the roof of the red room, a guard of the celestial dragon fell and on his chest was a dagger. He had been stabbed by a tall powerful fishman.

"Run now..." Exclaimed the fishman he then ran to another guard who was electrocuting a slave on the ground. The fishman tackled the guard and threw him against the wall. Hancock still couldn't understand what was going on, really, but she ran, found her sisters, and they all ran.

Luffy could only watch in horror at everything that was going on...this was the day that Fisher Tiger climbed up the red line and released the slaves held by the celestial dragons. Though he did not do everything himself, he could see his familiar face assisting Fisher Tiger, it was his father, Monkey D. Dragon. Along with other members of the revolutionary army, the group managed to help the slaves escape that day…

Then the vision ended and Luffy was back in the room with Hancock.

…

"What do you know of my back tattoo Mugiwara?!" Hancock exclaimed as no time seemed to pass from the vision and the present time. After seeing her vision, he understood her disdain, her disbelief and her anger. Luffy could finally see Hancock as more than just the Pirate Empress, she was a human tormented by oppressors in the past, burdened by her position as the strongest woman in her country.

"I know that you are a strong person for what you went through." He stood up then took one step forward, causing Hancock to flinch slightly. There was a good distance between them but Luffy was trying to calm her suspicions. "Those who wronged you are not human, they are worse than trash and I swear on everything that I will deal with them...for what they did...to prevent it from ever happening again. " Then Luffy took another step. And another.

"You don't know me! Why do you act as if you know what I went through? You are merely a stupid man, all of you are scums in the face of this earth!" Hancock prepared her ability as if the strawhat person gets any closer, she will turn him into stone.

"You ask what I know about your back tattoo...I know it's a mark of the celestial dragons..." Another step and now he was only a few steps from getting close to her.

"How..." Her heart dropped at the mention of those demonic beings.

"Listen, it does not make you less of a human being for what they did to you, in fact it makes you better than them. Those monsters will eventually get what they deserve and I will be the man to make sure of it." Luffy was finally face to face with her, Luffy stood about a head above her, both were now the same age. In his past life she had been taller than him but her smaller, 19 year old body made Luffy the taller of the duo.

Hancock took her hands and formed a heart, slightly shocked at his closeness.

"Sorry but..." She released her Mero Mero ability, Her heart shaped energy waves escaped her hands and phased through Luffy. She expected him to turn to stone as all men only want one thing, they were lustful creatures and her ability petrifies those who lust for her, and with her beautiful features, amazing body, and powerful aura, nobody could resist her.

But he did, Luffy remained unfazed, not becoming petrified. She then upped her game by removing her top, the silky dress fell smoothly from her body, revealing her ample breast and a black laced underwear, and again she attempted to turn him to stone...and again nothing. All she could see from his eyes was desire...there was desire, but not the desire she needed from him. For his desire was to comfort her pain. Why is he like this? Not like any other men she met in her life.

He then did something completely unexpected, he picked her up clothes from the ground and slid it back along her body, then he held her shoulders. He froze but he didn't try anything, not a kiss, not a grope, no...all he did was pull her in and hugged her.

Yes, all he did was hug her, pulling her close to him. His arms were forceful but gentle, his grip was tight but relaxing...allowing him to comfort her pain.

The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock has not cried since the first day of becoming a human slave for the celestial dragon. She never cried since then, it was a sign of weakness. And she was not going to show them her weakness.

But here she was, held in the arms of a strange man, who promised to right the wrong of this world and suddenly she couldn't help but break down. All the years that she had to stay strong, to become the pinnacle of the strength in her country...to become a shichibukai in order to protect her people and to destroy any men who attempted to touch her land...all her pent up emotion was finally released as tears began to flow from her eyes.

It had been years and letting the tears escape her eyes felt right, it gave her relief, it felt so good.

Luffy held her close, his strong presence allowed her to show a moment of weakness. How did he know her so well, it was like they have known each other for years. Did he have this sort of effect on people?

He did bait her to pick him up from certain doom from the Big Mom pirates, he also did not turn into stone from her ability. She had to know more about this man, this man who was going to change the world, she knew it, and she wanted to be there with him.

Her tears finally ended after a couple of minutes. She then took in his scent for the last time before gently pushing away from his embrace.

"You feel better?" Luffy asked, his look of concern was mesmerizing, another man saw her at her most vulnerable and yet he treated her like another human being, with feelings, with emotions, with understanding. Maybe there was hope for the men in this world afterall.

"Yeah...thank you...why do you make me feel this way despite this being the first time we met each other?" Hancock asked, her heart was beating and her eyes were dilated. Luffy noticed this and took a big gulp. In any timeline it seems that Hancock will fall in love with him, just for being himself.

"I noticed that you were carrying a burden and I thought I'd help you ease up a little bit. Anyways, thank you for getting us from Totto land, where are we headed now?" He took a seat on the bed whereas Hancock continued to remain standing, her back against the door. Luffy could tell that her breathing became heavy, as if a primal instinct was taking over her. They just met but he could tell...she was excited for him.

She approached him slowly, with each step a swing of her bodacious assets. This was supposed to be just a talk, but he had a way with how he treated her that she wanted him right there and then.

"Um Pirate Empress." Luffy gulped now that she was using her assets, he was starting to see her as more than the Pirate Empress, now he was seeing her as a woman. She got close and pushed him on his back, her emotional outburst and his assistance in calming her made her this way.

Though before anything else could happen, the door burst open revealing Sandersonia and Marigold.

"Sister what has this man done to you?!l" Exclaimed Sandersonia as she morphed into her hybrid form. Although it didn't seem like Luffy was the one subduing Hancock, infact, Luffy was on the bed with Hancock seemingly prowling on top of him.

"Ahem." Hancock stood up straight clearing her throat. She poise herself with her legs noticeably shaking. Was it from excitement? Was it for anticipation?

Luffy would find out another time. But for now there was his current predicament. "Well we have negotiated their surrender and we will take them all to Amazon Lily for interrogations. Take them to the cell." Sandersonia and Marigold looked at each other but complied.

Luffy understood her position, she had to continue to look strong to her people or else they would not recognize her.

So he was brought to the brig of the ship, where the rest of his crew was. They all sat on their individual cells as they followed their captain's instruction. Do not fight back.

He was then put into his own cell and locked in. The Amazon women finally left the brig leaving the strawhats to themselves. All the members of the pirate crew were wearing sea prism cuffs

"Captain, these cells are frail, these cuffs do not bind me, I can rip it with my hands." Arlong was only telling the truth, maybe the amazon women were so confident in their ability that they did not secure the cells.

"Nah we're okay, she's bringing us to Amazon Lily. That's where we need to go." Luffy simply sat on his cell, placing his straw hat over his eyes. It was time for a nap.

"How come captain?" Brulee asked. She just joined the crew along with her brother but she felt that Luffy was the leader Big Mom could never be. Before drifting into sleep, Luffy had a simple answer.

"Sabaody." And then he fell asleep, a giant snot bubble forming from his nose.

"Why Sabaody?" Asked Katakuri, that place seemed so pointless, but it's a bustling archipelago full of rookies.

"We were there a couple of days ago. He said something about meeting a friend." Mihawk had traveled the world in search of a worthy opponent and it was there, only a few days ago, did he lose a fight against a Marine admiral, and it wasn't even a fight.

"Huh...maybe a rematch with those stupid celestial dragons." Asked Arlong, scratching his chin. The whole time they were conversing, Katakuri was just content in listening to them converse. For the day had been a long one.

He just left a Yonko in the most prominent position in Big Mom's crew, and has now joined a new pirate crew led by a very powerful, yet mysterious Captain.

This was going to be an adventure...indeed.

_Newspaper_

_Throughout the world, a newsletter went out, from the one and only Big News Morgan. _

_In this letter, it contained a handful of new wanted posters and only one story, the most important of them all._

—

**Marine Ford-Marine HQ**

"Goddamn it who is this punk!" Exclaimed recently Admiral Sakazuki also known as Akainu. He slammed his fist against the table breaking it in half. His anger was well documented but nobody has riled him up like this.

"Mugiwara,Monkey D. Luffy, son of the Revolutionary responsible for the holy land outbreak, Monkey D. Dragon. Also the grandson of Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp." Explained Kuzan, who sat beside Kizaru. They were recently assigned under the tutelage of the Marine Admiral. They were both being groomed to become the next Admirals with Kuzan being a front runner. To his comment,Akainu simply looked at him with disdain. Of course he knew who he was, he just wanted to scream something. This kid was a head case everywhere!

Kuzan and Kizaru simply sat in their chairs as their newest commanding officer was thrown into a fit of range. Admiral Sengoku had recently announced that one of them will become the next Admiral to assume his position, but it was up to Admiral Akainu to decide.

_Newspaper _

_The first poster was that of Charlotte Brulee, she was looking up at someone, a picture which captures her love struck look. Possibly taken when Arlong was carrying her through the whole Totto Land fiasco. Her face was slightly pink but her eyes glowed in glee. Underneath her name was her bounty, dead or alive, 60 million beri._

—

**Cliffside-Totto Land**

"Mugiwara!" Exclaimed Charlotte Linlin as the Strawhats and the Kuja pirates were able to escape her wrath. She was the most powerful woman in the whole world, and he was outwitted by a damn strawhat brat. Plus Katakuri and Brulee were now gone joining the bastard.

"Mama we don't need them, Katakuri was alway weak...and Brulee was even weaker...we are still one of the most powerful crew in the New World." Perospero was the first son of Charlotte Linlin and he had been taking a back seat from Katakuri. He would never beat him in a fair fight, even with the help of others, they would still lose. But Perospero does not fight fair.

Big Mom pirates won't remain so dormant for long...from the depths of the underground and the protective narrative of Big News Morgan, they will emerge out of their stasis and become one of the most powerful players in the New World.

The Big Mom pirates, due to the activity of Strawhat Luffy, is going to become more brutal with Perospero at the helm of the sweet commanders than with the leadership of Katakuri.

With Katakuri in the previous timeline, the Big Mom was more logical and Charlotte Linlin was more manageable with Katakuris massive influence. But now with the void that he created for going with the Strawhat Pirates, Perospero does not care if Big Mom was controlled, he only cares for destruction, chaos, and that's what will happen from here on out.

"GAH!" Yelled Big Mom in frustration. Her mighty roar ripped the cloud out of formation. And through shear display of power. Her children, allies, and whoever was present on the hill that day realize that Big Mom had been kept dormant by Katakuri, and now she will be unleashed.

To those who witnessed her anger, and to those who heard her mighty roar from miles away, they all knew the time had come.

The Big Mom Pirates are mobilizing

_Newspaper_

_The next poster would be the man holding Brulee, his wanted poster would be captured to where his upper body was shown and only some parts of Brulee can be seen. Her nose was the most prominent in the picture, but his long, sharp nose was also quite distracting. Arlong the Saw, and underneath his name, dead or alive. 100 million Beri. _

**Alabasta Kingdom**

"This will be your new sleeping quarters." The man with the golden hook for a hand led the raven haired girl.

She remained quiet, not uttering a word since the man had saved her from the alley. Did he really value her ability to read poneglyphs? Isn't it supposed to be illegal?

"Not a talker are you." He then went to the door, with the raven haired girl sitting on the bed. "If you need anything, my name is Crocodile" Before he left, he gave her a smile.

"Robin.." Was her reply to which Crocodile's smile grew even wider. He then closed the door and left her to herself.

All she could do was lay in her bed, the fresh aroma of clean sheets and a clean room was mesmerizing. She hasn't had this she had her mother...back in Ohara.

_Newspaper_

_Then there was a poster of a man, his bounty would have been frozen if he would have simply joined the warlord program. His wanted poster was a look into his face, his deadly gaze, perfectly trimmed beard, was captured perfectly by the photographer. Dracule Mihawk, dead or alive, 300 million Beri. _

**Fishman Island - Ryugu Kingdom**

"Whitebeard, I advise you to consider it." Shanks sat across from Whitebeard, aboard the famed Moby Dick. The Whitebeard pirates were on the move, starting their quest for Laugh Tale.

"This is my family red haired! I will not abandon my family." He slammed his bisento on the deck of the ship causing tremors to erupt from around them. Shanks didn't want to anger the old man further, as a seaquake could be problematic.

"Fine, I get it. But I've warned you." He then began to walk away. As he too has an important business to attend to. Shanks eventually walked towards his own ship, leaving the Whitebeard Pirates.

"What did he want pop?" Descending majestically on the deck from the eagle's nest. His wing burned a bright blue and yellow color, transforming into a phoenix. He then reverted to his human form as he descended beside his captain. Marco the Phoenix, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"He told me to watch out for Teach, he said that he was in trouble." Began Whitebeard. "But I don't abandon family, he has been with us since he was an orphaned child." It sounded more like he was convincing himself.

Suddenly a head popped up from the deck of the ship, his body was covered in red liquid. The mood suddenly became darker. And behind the man was Teach, with a massive smile on his face. Whitebeard's heart dropped. "Thatch what…"

"Yo Captain, me and Teach were just cooking some mean pasta, it blew up on my face!" Thatch then grabbed Teach and messed with his hair. "This is a good lad here helping me clean it up, too bad I didn't clean myself up!"

"Oh.." Marco sighed in relief, he also thought for the worst. Deep down inside, he knew that kid wasn't right. And so did Whitebeard.

Teach had heard their initial conversation, he was sharper than he let off. Outside he was laughing with Thatch, but deep down inside he screamed as his plan was almost ruined by Red Haired. He knew he should have done more than scar the scum bastard...

But for now they had more pressing matters to attend to. Whitebeard was going to be king.

_Newspaper_

_The second to the last bounty revealed the former member of the Big Mom pirates. Charlotte Katakuri's photograph revealed his face without his scarf. Back in his home land, his family openly mocked the wanted poster. But here he was, with a smile, happy in his own skin. Underneath his name, alive, 600 million beri. For Big Mom wanted to be the one who ended Katakuri's life._

**Somewhere in the Grand Line**

"Log 318. Mission report, Target: Mugiwara. Preference: Dead. Status: Incomplete. Casualties: Forty Eight." Then the man put down his transponder snail and sat back down on the ship which he boarded. The flag which was raised high has been burned by the man. He then took out a small blade which he began to sharpen.

"Who...are you..." One man managed to survive the slaughter, this man weakly tried to get up but was unable to do so. The invader stood up, putting away his blade. He then took a deep sigh and then pulled the man to his feet. "Shigan." The invader pierced the heart of the man, instantly killing him. His finger was covered in blood by he wiped it with the clothes of the man he just killed.

"Log 319. Mission report, Target: Mugiwara. Preference: Dead. Status: Incomplete. Casualties: Forty Nine." He then sat down once more polishing his blade.

"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed a woman aboard a rescue boat. "You saved our lives!" She yelled as the rescue boat was drifting away from the ship...though not just any ship, a slaver ship.

He sighed once more, it wasn't like he found the slavers ship, killed all the slave traders aboard the ship, freed all the people and gave them a bag of gold to find their way back home. No, he wouldn't do that. He was Cipher Pol's most effective assassin. Rob Lucci the assassin would never do something like that.

—

_Newspaper_

_The story which covered the entire newspaper for that day had the face of the newest face shooting up to the top of the pirate hierarchy. _

_Morgan, Reporter_

_Mugiwara_

_He is the man that single handedly defeated a Marine Vice Admiral._

_He attacked a celestial dragon in Sabaody Archipelago and escaped from a Marine Admiral._

_He is the man who single handedly entered a Yonko's land, and escaped alive._

_His crew is one of the most powerful ever assembled, consisting of Dracule Mihawk, Arlong the Saw, and recently defected Charlotte Brulee, and more importantly, former commander of the Big Mom Pirates, Charlotte Katakuri._

_If you see him, fear him._

_For Mugiwara is a storm._

_Then his wanted poster was his angered look when he destroyed the Sabaody Archipelago auction house. Then his name was simply Mugiwara, dead or alive. _

_And his bounty..._

**Red Force**

"Ben! Are we there yet?" Shanks was throwing a rubber ball against the wall of his office. He was bored out of his mind, maybe he should've gone with Luffy.

"No Captain, not yet. But look at this." Ben tossed him the daily newspaper, and closed the door from behind him.

In the hands of Shanks, was the newspaper. He went through the newsreel, the wanted poster of each and every member of the Strawhats.

"Damn Luffy, what a crew..." Then last was the Monkey D. Luffy.

He's done so much already and Shanks could clearly remember he just saw him two weeks ago! And the bounty...1,000,000 beri...wait that couldn't be right. The red haired man looked over the bounty and scoffed at it being so low. But then he looked again, there was a fold on the bottom right of the paper. He opened it and his jaws dropped. More zeros were hiding from the fold of the paper.

Monkey D. Luffy's first bounty in this new world was 1 billion beri!

**Kuja Pirate Ship**

"Mugiwara." Hancock stood in front of Luffy's cell, a week has passed since the escape from Totto Land. The cell was annoying, but it sure beats fighting with Big Mom.

"Yes Pirate Empress." Replied Luffy.

"Please call me Hancock" She said, her voice was low but the cells were close enough to where everyone can hear their conversation.

"Okay, then call me Luffy." And he extended his hands outside of the cell to which Hancock took and they shook hands. Her hands were soft and his hands were firm. There was an instant spark in the hand shake but they had to shake it off. She pulled away holding her hand close to her heart.

"Luffy...we are approaching land, I'm sorry for putting you and your crew in a cage, I can't just change our laws overnight..."

"It's fine, it's where we need to go anyway." He smiled at her causing her heart to melt. They stared into each other's eye for a moment too long but was broken out of trance by a loud voice.

"Land up ahead!" Screamed someone from above.

"Well, goodbye for now Luffy." She then began to walk away but took a quick glance at him one more time before finally going up to join her crew.

"Call be Arlong." Arlong began to mock Hancock's voice whereas Brulee joined along.

"Please call me Brulee." And they both burst out laughing.

"Shut it you two." But he had a stupid grin on his face. Katakuri and Mihawk were smiling at the exchange.

Finally, they arrived, the land of women, Amazon Lilly.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - Totto Land - **Amazon Lily**


	9. Amazon Lily

**Amazon Lily**

The Strawhats were taken from their cells and made their way to the deck of the ship, then with an entourage of bow wielding Kuja warriors, the group made their way to the palace.

Luffy had been admiring the view once again. The first time he came here, in a similar manner as Ryugu Kingdom, he just rushed everything. But now he can actually enjoy the country. With the beautiful, century old tropical paradise, amazing women all around, and the fresh air. This was heavenly.

"Captain, do we break out now or what?" A week of bondage didn't really bother any of the Strawhats as they were all patient people, it was just so easy to get out and escape that it was very tempting to do so.

"No Arlong, we're going to do this the diplomatic way." Luffy had been partly looking at the surroundings but he was also checking on something else. At any chance he could get, he would look ahead, in front of the group were the Gorgon sisters, with the woman who made him feel some type of way. She was...she was...Hancock. Looking back, he didn't really see her other than a friend. But remembering her action towards him, he mentally slapped himself for ignoring all the chances he had with her. Oh well, at least now he would be able to make up for lost time.

"Diplomatic way, more like you're going to bone her way!" Responded Arlong to which the rest of the group snickered.

"Heh..." Was all Luffy could respond as they finally arrived at the castle. Then the women removed their cuffs and finally, they were free.

The Strawhats were in the heart of Amazon Lily, where it was all women. The Kujas were looking at them funny, completely ignoring Brulee as they did not care for her being a female. It was the men they were interested in.

Katakuri was getting the most audience, as Kujas were poking him to understand him. One woman was even bold enough to touch his butt to which he just looked at her with an intimidating look.

Mihawk was also getting a crowd but he did not mind their attention. He didn't much care for it. All he wanted was a good fight to stretch his arms. The fight with Snack was fun, but he needed to train more, to be strong enough to even beat a Marine Admiral.

Arlong was liking the attention but Brulee was giving him a dirty look, he was a bit conflicted on whether he should do something with this Kuja women or if he should suck it up and see what this thing with Brulee will bring them.

Now Luffy, well nobody dared look at him or even get close to him. Was it Hancock's doing? It felt pretty good to have caught her attention in this way. She was the Pirate Empress, one of the most powerful women in all the seas, and she was hot!

The Strawhats were then led inside the hall and into the throne room, where Hancock sat on her seat of power, and her sisters were by her side. Then another elderly figure stood by the group that Luffy was ever so familiar with.

Hancock looked at Luffy while she sat on her throne, and for an intense few seconds, their eyes locked. He gave her a smile and she blushed feverously. This exchange could not be missed by her sisters by her side. Marigold and Sandersonia looked at Hancock in confusion. Something was going on there.

Luffy stood in the middle of the group. Brulee and Arlong were to his left, Katakuri and Mihawk to his right. Upon inspection, Luffy noticed that Brulee was a bit shorter than Arlong, she was a tall woman, maybe a head taller than him. Then to his right, both men were taller than him their shoulders were as high as the top of his straw hat. But one thing was certain, it that room that day, the strongest of them all was him. Everyone knew it, his crew, the Kujas, they all knew that if he wanted to, he could wreak havoc on the Island. But he won't. He would rather have Amazon Lily as an ally than an enemy.

"Strawhats, you have been summoned here today to be put on trial!" Proclaimed a short, elderly woman. Her name was Elder Nyon, he remembered her back in his time. She was an interesting character. "We, the Kuja people have prided ourselves of being free of men for centuries and to offend our fearless empress! This is blasphemy beyond comprehension! For your offense, your punishment will be shared between you along with your crew. We have selected the strongest warriors in our land and the objective is to obtain their weapons. If you win, we will set you free. If you lose, we will kill you!" Elder Nyon stated before the crowd erupted in applause. "The woman of your crew will be excluded for we do not punish women who step foot in our land." Brulee sighed as she did not have to fight. "However if you all lose, then she will also be killed." Then her expression dropped once more, but she remembered how strong her brother was. Their Captain was stronger than her brother, so there was no way for them to lose. It was impossible, right?

"For the battles, the blue man will face our fiercest warrior, Kikyo!" The fair skinned, black hair seasoned Kuja warrior stepped forward, waving her snake bow to the cheers of the crowd. Luffy recognized her as the woman who led the pack in hunting him down, but that was a different time, and she was just doing her job. Arlong had a smile on his face, not due to the fight, but because they didn't call him a rotten fishman and are treating him like a being, a human being.

"Swordsman, you will engage in a battle with one of our most noble warriors, and a third of the gorgon sisters, Boa Marigold!" The orange haired of the sisters raised her weapon of choice, a maul axe. Her gigantic stature meant her weapon was gigantic in size as well. Mihawk shouldn't have a problem with it, Luffy knew this because he hauls around that stupidly large black blade. Mihawk had his arms crossed, not really caring for the match, simple enough...just win.

"Dogtooth, oh yeah I know who you are! You will be fighting another one of the Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia!" The Green haired woman's choice for a weapon was a battle axe, and similar to her sister, it was huge. But Katakuri was also large in stature, standing a bit taller than the gorgon women. Luffy took note on how knowledgeable Elder Nyon has. Maybe Rayleigh told her about the Charlotte family? Or maybe Katakuri was just that famous in these parts?

"Mugiwara, your 1 billion beri bounty will make our land prosper. But alas, our Empress has decided to engage you in a battle!" Luffy's eyebrows were raised, Wait 1 billion beri bounty? Huh what the hell is going on?

"The battle will begin immediately in the arena. Make your way to the fighting pit!" The people in the hall began to filter out leaving the Strawhats, the Gorgon sisters and Elder Nyon. "Of to your trial then." The Strawhats began to move out of the hall, but Elder Nyon held her staff in front of Luffy. "Everyone but you." Arlong was going to start kicking ass but Luffy held his hands up telling everyone to go.

"Go on." Reluctantly, the Strawhats left the hall, with 2 of the 3 gorgon sisters leaving the room.

* * *

**Bang bang boys, lemon time *warning R-rated content* **

**(End Lemon will be found below if you want to skip the juice)**

The door closed from behind the group leaving Luffy standing with his back turned and Hancock sitting on her throne. Luffy slowly turned around to Hancock who got up from her throne.

"Follow me, our battle is this way." Hancock led the way, creating some distance in between them. The tension was euphoric, her body language was so inviting yet she was keeping a distance in between them. Luffy aimlessly followed her, for an answer to what it is that she sought from him. While his crew was fighting for their survival, he was here with Hancock, as she led him through a maze of the palace.

She turned a corner and he followed her, but once he reached said corner, she was gone.

"Hancock?" He called out, but no answer. He was a little confused but kept walking anyway. He could have used his observation haki but this way was more fun. The chase, the anticipation, it was intense. Then a rich aroma was in the distance, as steam escaped a dimly lit room.

Luffy followed the scent, and as he turned the corner, there she was appearing from out of nowhere. Initially he was too shocked to react as her lips connected with his. Then instant spark as their lips moved naturally, in thirst for one another. Luffy had never engaged in any sexual activity before, even something as simple as kissing. But this felt right, this felt good.

He then took the lead, understanding what she desired. She yelped slightly as he used his hands to pull her closer, intensifying the exchange.

At first she was surprised to be overpowered but she melted in his arms as the kiss intensified. They broke their kiss for a moment and stared intently in each other's eyes.

"Hi you." He said to which she smiled.

"Hi." She replied with a blush on her face. She then boldly pulled him towards her bed. It was humongous and yet she slept on it all by herself. Now she finally found a man who can complete her, not that she needed him, she wanted him.

She laid on her back and began to position herself higher and higher in the bed. This whole time, Luffy had been chasing her lips, hungry for her touch. He followed her, up the bed until they were finally settled in the middle of the bed.

Luffy pulled himself back a little, admiring the woman in front of him. Her fair skin was so mesmerizing, her body was a wonder in this world, and yet he hadn't had an opportunity to remove her clothing.

"Is this my test? Our battle?" He whispered, remembering the test mentioned earlier.

"Yes." Was her short response, her breath had caught a little in anticipation.

"Please don't turn me into stone...because I'll lose." Luffy whispered in her ears as he began to go down her neck and kissed her. Then from her neck to her chest, his body was leading him to do things he didn't know he could do. It was right, his body wanted this so badly, and he knew she did as well. His hands removed the cloth which covered her breast, freeing them from their encasement. He then ran his hands from her shoulder and slowly hovered around her right breast. He then began to caress them, causing a sensation all over her body.

Her back arched slightly, allowing access for Luffy to pull her dress lower and lower until it was completely off her.

She shivered at his gaze, she could see the care in his eyes, but she could finally see the burning lust which he had for her. It was not just the lust to care for her, but to have her, to have all of her.

"Luffy, I am no longer pure, it was taken from me when I was..." She began to which Luffy placed his lips against hers.

"You are to me." Was his response, and then his lips went from her lips and to her breast, sucking on them. A soft moan escaped her lips which made him excited. This whole time, his engorged member had been teasing her, poking her from his shorts at all times that it could.

His mouth had its own mind, as from her breast, it went further down, down to her most precious area. Then his tongue moved along her spot, she couldn't handle it anymore as she let out a loud scream of pleasure. His mouth, it was doing things to her that she never experienced before.

Before it was always so forceful and she numb herself from the experience. But he was so gentle, and he followed what her body wanted. And then her body trembled as his tongue moved faster. Then her trembling stopped as she released her juices on his face. Her body limped as she finally came from only receiving oral.

But this wasn't it, it was a battle and she wasn't about to leave him without a fight. So she pushed herself up and forced Luffy on his back. It was her turn to take over.

She began to kiss him, drowning him in her passion while her hands worked her way through his pants. She removed them and his member was now free from its own bondage.

She knew what she was doing, she had to learn it, to survive. But now it was different. She was doing it for a man that she wanted. It was mutual, not one-sided.

Luffy felt her hands begin to move up and down on his member as she kissed him and it felt amazing. But her next attack was something he did not expect as her lips quickly went from his mouth towards his member. And she was hungry.

Hancock took all she could, swallow what she could, it was so big, bigger than anything she saw before. Regardless, she did bob her head repeatedly, up and down and up and down encasing all she could with her mouth, her saliva covering dripping all over his member.

Meanwhile Luffy, well Luffy was in heaven. Of course he never felt this before, he never had it done to him before. But it was amazing, words can't really describe it, the way she moved her mouth, and the way it made him feel, he couldn't anymore he had to….he had to….

Then white sticky liquid escaped him as Hancock had her throat deep. The sticky liquid continued to flow, even escaping her mouth as it was so much. And she took it all in, all of it. It was all hers

And as he finished, he too collapsed.

She then smiled at herself in satisfaction and made her way to the restroom to wash herself.

In Luffy's eyes it was tied, their battle, their intense battle, was only getting started.

As she made her way back, Luffy was still hard. And he was ready for the main event.

"May I?" He asked as she joined him in bed once again.

"You never have to ask me." Was her response and his member entered her causing her whole body to once again enter a range of pleasure. Every single part of her body was on fire, and once he moved...well it was game over.

He had been on top of her and began to move his hips, her legs were spread wide receiving his member deep into her body. It was touching all of her pleasure points and she couldn't anymore. She came once more. But see, Luffy wasn't done with her as he turned her on all four and began to smash her from behind. Again and again each stroke brought great pleasure to both of them.

"Oh my god!" Screamed Hancock as her body trembled in pleasure. "I'm coming again Luffy, I'm going to..."

Luffy was trying to hold it in, but it felt so good, his member wrapped around her tight she came, he couldn't help it anymore as he pulled out last minute, stroking his member as a seemingly endless supply of sticky substance. But Hancock turned her body around, palming her own breast and massaging her clitoris to encourage Luffy to release more. And the sight of her touching herself did encourage him, as his liquid covered her.

It was a sight to see, a sight indeed.

Though that wasn't the end of their battle, it was only the beginning.

**End Lemon**

* * *

For the rest of the day, while the Strawhats had been fighting for their freedom, Luffy and Hancock had been engaged in their own battle.

The first battle of that day had been between Arlong and Kikyo

The second battle of the day had been between Mihawk and Marigold

The final battle of the day had been between Katakuri and Sandersonia.

All the while Luffy was doing his own battle with Hancock.

The crowd was pumped up for the entire event, and it transpired like so...

**Arlong "**the Saw" **vs Kikyo **"Kuja Elite Warrior"

Arlong and Kikyo made their way to the center of the battle stadium. The Strawhats were sitting along the viewer section with their hands bound with the two Gorgon sisters looking over the prisoners to ensure they did not escape. The main problem was the main problem on the crew was currently with the pirate empress, so all they really have to worry about...was Dogtooth and Hawkeye.

Arlong stretched his arms then twisting his body to release tension on his back. Meanwhile Kikyo removed a strand of hair from her face, her trusty snake bow on her side, her other hand ready to pull an arrow on her back.

"The first battle will now commence, any outside interference will result in absolute defeat!" Elder Nyon stood at the helm of the viewer box, raising both of her arms. "Begin!"

It should've been a fight, should've lasted more than a few minutes. But Arlong took it upon himself to record a win within a few minutes. For within five minutes, Arlong had taken Kikyo's weapon without her knowledge.

The first minute was a flurry of arrows that he dodged, he didn't want to be impaled by the poison coated arrows. As she ran out of ammo, Arlong jumped in to close the gap.

Then it was the second minute where Kikyo's hand to hand skill was noteworthy, but Arlong was trained in the art of Fishman Karate. For each strike by Kikyo, Arlong countered by catching her punches before they could connect with him. But her punches were heavy, and each one took a toll on him. But he wouldn't lose here, that would be slightly embarrassing to his new people.

"Tsk you're strong." Commented Kikyo as the third minute of their battle approaches. Kikyo attempted to use her snake bow to limit Arlong's movement. The snake reverted to its animal form and tried to constrict Arlong, but the Fishman broke the binding. He then caught the incoming Kikyo before her feet could connect. He took a firm grip of her feet as she was in the air and threw her against the floor. The crowd was immediately silenced, for Kikyo was unable to move any longer. Then to seal the victory, Arlong picked up the snake bow. He raised it above his head to no applause, only the voice of Brulee could be heard cheering, but the rest were silent.

"Ahem..at the five minute mark of the first battle.. Arlong wins.." Elder Nyon stated dejected. With the victory, Arlong would no longer be in shackles, but will watch the battles as a spectator.

Marigold slammed her maul axe on the ground and yelled. "What the hell?! Get loud! For I, Boa Marigold, will be victorious in my battle!" She raised her weapon in the air and the crowd erupted once more.

Dracule "Hawkeye" **Mihawk** vs Boa **Marigold**

Mihawk stood up from his viewer seat and was given his weapon. The Kuja women removed his cuffs and he finally made his way to the battle area. He swung his sword a couple of times to regain the blood flow in his arm. Meanwhile, Marigold continued to hype the crowd but her effort would be for naught. As Elder Nyon announced the start of the battle, Mihawk disappeared from Marigold's peripheral. She panicked for a moment instinctively bringing her maul axe to protect herself.

But it was too late, before she could even raise her weapon, Mihawk had already taken the maul axe off of her hand without allowing Marigold to move even an inch.

The look of shock filled the crowd as their strongest warriors were defeated so easily by the outsiders.

"...the victor of this battle is Dracule Mihawk..." Elder Nyon sounded dejected. But there was still hope. There was still Boa Sandersonia and Boa Hancock yet to go. But to save face, she thought of something that will prepare her fighter. "A brief intermission will now commence for the final battle." The intermission will give Sandersonia some time to come up with a tactic in fighting Dogtooth. But even his tale reaches their isolated country.

Im two hours will be sun down, maybe the guise of darkness will give Sandersonia an advantage in the battle.

Charlotte "Dogtooth" **Katakuri** vs Boa **Sandersonia**

The hour has passed and still no sign of Hancock or Mugiwara. Katakuri had been patiently sitting beside Brulee as they waited for his battle. Arlong and Mihawk were close by as they were no longer bound by shackles. Arlong sat on the floor beside the bench to where Brulee was sitting in. Mihawk stood beside Katakuri with his arms crossed and his blade hanging over his back.

"5 minutes is my time." Arlong stated dejected that he took so long on his battle.

"5 seconds." Replied Mihawk who had beaten her opponent in a matter of seconds.

"Watch this." Katakuri finally stood up, the shackles were removed from his hands as the last of the sunlight finally disappearing in the horizon.

"The final battle will now commence. Warriors please enter the arena." Katakuri complied walking to the center of the stone platform. Boa Sandersonia's eyes glowed a certain yellow color indicating that she had activated her night vision.

Katakuri smirked under his scarf and looked at the snake zoan. His eyes were gentle while hers were fierce and they continued to stare at one another until Elder Nyon called the match.

When she did, Sandersonia was standing, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards. Though she never made contact with the floor as her opponent caught her before she fell on her back. Dead silence covered the arena once more before applause could be heard from Arlong and Brulee. It was actually quite comical for Brulee to try to clap while she was restrained by cuffs. Mihawk had a small smile on his face as Katakuri one up him once again. There wasn't any bad blood, it was just friendly competition.

"The Strawhats have one this round but we still have our Pirate Empress! Who has yet to emerge from her battle with Mugiwara!" Elder Nyon confidently proclaimed. This caused a round of murmur to commence for the Kuja warriors. "For now we rest, as the most important battle of the day is still ongoing. A testament to our Empress' immense power!"

The Kuja's retired to their homes while the Strawhats were led to a separate sleeping quarter far from the capital. Katakuri relinquished Sandersonia to her sister, Marigold, when he was being led away from the arena. Defeating her was satisfactory, but he couldn't help but look at her once more as her green hair, fierced yellow eyes mesmerized him. As the Strawhats retired to their sleeping and the Kujas rested in their own home...

Little did they know...oh little did they know...that the pirate empress was definitely losing herself to one "Mugiwara" Monkey D. Luffy….and sleep was not an option.

* * *

**Sunrise**

The very next day as the sunlight finally grazed the sky. Luffy stood over the balcony of the royal bedroom. There he overlooked the sky and took in the fresh air.

He then felt warm hands wrap around his waist, as the women of his desire joined him in his deep thoughts.

"Mmmm what's on your mind." She was still sleepy as she hugged him, her breast grazed against his back. He then turned his head slightly, inhaling her scent.

"I like you Hancock I really do. I don't want this to be a one-time thing, I want this all the time."

"Me too Luffy." He finally turned and looked her in her eyes, her beautiful, amazing gems staring right back at him.

"As you know my adventures will take me to the open seas, and I want you to come with me. Join my crew, be by my side when I conquer the world." Luffy had never felt this way about anybody before, all he used to think about was meat and fighting. But traveling back in time caused him to mature much faster, and it also helps that he was smarter than ever.

"Luffy I..." Before she could answer, an explosion occurred on the port entrance to Amazon Lily. She then looked him in the eyes once more before he nodded his head. He understood that she had to be the empress in her country at this time. "Later." She kissed him in the mouth, her lips lingered with him for a moment before quickly changing to her empress attire.

He then made his way to his own clothes, pulling out a small snail. He then proceeded to put on his clothes as she

"2 new messages." Said the messenger snail. This was an amazing technology that the fish people were hiding. Amazing..

"Uh play?" He didn't know what to say but the snail responded and began to play the messages.

"First message..." The voice then played as Queen Otohime. "Hi Mugiwara-san surprise! You did not expect a message to be left for you? One of our many technological advances that I am excited to share with our human friends, As per your request we have located your people. Nico Robin is currently in Alabasta, but we have trouble reaching him as she is being safeguarded by Sir Crocodile. But good news in terms of your skeleton friend. He was picked up by the Sun Pirates and brought to Sabaody as per your request. He is currently at the care of Shakky. Anyway, if I don't pick up, you can leave a message for us!" Then another voice played in the background. "Wishing you well Mugiwara!" It was King Neptune's voice to which Luffy smiled.

"Second message..." The voice was Katakuri. "Captain, we won." Then the message ends. Straight to the point, that was good.

Then someone called and it was non other than Mihawk. "Captain, an unknown stranger has entered the land. I feel that they have come with bad intentions."

"Where are they? How did they enter without permission from the Kuja?" Asked Luffy over the messenger snail.

"The unknown person has entered through a burning slaver ship,no survivors on board, barging the gateway to Amazon Lily. The ship was covered in oil and is currently burning the wooden gate."

"Ah that was the explosion I heard." Luffy wondered who it could be. Maybe someone he needs to be concerned about.

And then he knew exactly who it was. Definitely someone who he should be concerned about. Then the call disconnected and nothing could be heard on the line.

...

The call suddenly dropped which confused Mihawk. "Hello?" Nothing. Then Arlong grabbed the phone and yelled at the snail. "Captain?" Though no answer on Luffy's end.

In the sleeping quarter outside of the capital, the Strawhats looked at one another in concern, then they all got up and ran, disappearing into the distance. Katakuri had been the fastest, knowing exactly where Luffy was. After all, he had been in a battle with Hancock in the capital palace, where else would he be?

Mihawk was close behind Katakuri with Arlong keeping pace with Brulee, ensuring her safety in the foreign land.

What had happened to Luffy and why did he hang up the line so suddenly?


	10. The Agent

**Somewhere in the Grandline**

A week prior to the attack on Amazon Lily a man sat at the peak of the slaver ship. He surveyed the surrounding trying to locate any sign of life. Though no luck. The lead which he had followed led to a dead end and he was riding blind.

The carcast which had covered the deck was thrown overboard, to feed the sealife. He was a lone man floating aimlessly.

Who was he? Well his name was…

"Agent 1, do you copy." A voice echoed throughout the empty ship. That was him, his code name under the Cipher Phol agency.

"Copy." Was his reply. Short, simple, concise. He took a bite out of an apple he found at one of the barrels the occupied the ship. Food shouldn't be a problem on his trip since he had enough food for the 49 slavers he found on the ship.

"There's a lead for your target 500 clicks somewhere in the northwest direction. Then your target became a ghost."

"Copy HQ, over and out." He then disconnected the call before finishing his apple. With the ship that he stole, it should take him a good 3-4 days depending on Grand Line weather. If he were to find his target, he would need a little luck.

For the days he had estimated, all he could really do is to stay his course and push forward no matter what the weather brought his way. He worked out when he could and rested when he could. But the journey was still turmolous, but his spirit would not waver. He had a mission, and he never failed his mission.

Never failed. His eyes closed as the memory passed through him again.

There he stood, over a body of 500 soldiers, with the last of the hostages in his hands. A pirate crew had taken them hostage in order to bargain for the kingdom which they wanted to conquer, claim for themselves. The memory faded from his eyes replaced by the moment which he took the pirate captain's head. He was shot on his back leaving him incapable of battling for some time. They were going to dispose of him as his injuries were too dire, but he persevered killing those who tried to kill him. It was then that he became the best. Nobody dared questioned him in the organization again. But why did he murder all those people, well?

Then his eyes opened removing him from his daze. Hmm a story for another time.

His journey has taken him on the outskirts of what seems to be a remote island. His gut was telling him this was the place but there was simply nothing. He needs to circle the island several times to find an entrance way.

So that he did.

But he couldn't find anything, not even a sign of life. So why did intel bring him in this direction? They did say that his target disappeared after the initial intel. Did he leave?

Though yet again, good fortune smiled upon him as a remote group of about four women, dressed in indiginous native attire came out of the wooden forest, a few clicks ahead of him. They never looked in his direction, focused on something else. What was it? He didn't really care all he knew was to wait for them to clear the area, disappearing in the distance and he finally had a way in.

He steered his ship to the direction which the indigenous came from and slowly went through a tunnel of giant trees. Then he found a giant wooden gate, it was going to be a problem.

Then he had an idea, the agent went below deck, gathering as much oil as he could find and covering the entire ship. If it was a giant wooden gate, he should be able to burn it down.

As he got close to the gate, he could hear a ring of panic from the indeginous hiding from the top of the gate.

"What is that?" Stated one of the guards.

"Must be a lost ship. It will simply sink upon collision with the gate." Replying to another guard, the agent looked from his hiding location below the deck, where the slaves were held previously, and saw that only two women were guarding the gate. They were really confident about their security, they were going to get a rude awakening.

The agent took out a match and lit it against the wall. Then as the ship collided with the gate, the agent ignited the entire ship, and with the ship covered in oil the fire spread quickly. The impact generated a giant explosion, covering the bottom of the gate in flames.

But the agent, he punched a hole on the bottom of the sea, and swam underneath the wreckage.

He was finally in, and he just had to find his target. That should be easy enough. A target with a billion beri on his head should be located at the central area of the island. His importance shouldn't be ignored and therefore he will be in the capital.

So the agent dashed through the forest, his speed was nothing to blink about. At the tender age of 18, he mastered the art of Rokushiki early and all he had to do was hone it.

Within a few moments of blowing a hole through the gate and traveling the massive remote island. He finally found the capital. And where will his target be? The tallest building of course.

He quickly scaled the side of the building, reaching the highest room. There he found a man speaking to someone over the line. He knew this was his target because the aura he was letting out.

He attempted to kill him early, a quick swipe to his jugular should make it quick, but his target was stronger than that. For the man caught his arm before even turning around.

The agent couldn't believe what was happening, all of his targets were eliminated swiftly, in and out in a matter of seconds. This was not good, not good at all.

"Hello Lucci." Said the man.

"How the hell?" Then as quick as lightning, emptiness. The man had caught him before he could react, his fist colliding with his own face once, twice, thrice, then the agent couldn't count anymore as he was being barraged with punches, like a machine gun. Each strike was hitting him on his way down. Then nothing.

His target was none other than Luffy, who was a bit on edge for getting interrupted from his moment with his women. And beating him down was from pent up frustration against him, especially for what he did in his previous lifetime. But something happened. Another vision passed through him as his finally punch nearly connected with one of his most hated enemies. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he knew these things happen to gain a sense of how that person's past shapes their future. It was how he saw Queen Otohime's past which urged him to help save Fisher Tiger's life, how he saw the life which Hancock had to endure...now a peak into Lucci's life.

* * *

Luffy found himself standing at a village on fire. A man, possibly in his thirties was running. From what? He couldn't tell. In his arm was a child, no older than eight. His father stopped, holding the child up and holding his shoulders, violently shaking him to his senses.

"Listen here boy, she is dead, your mother is dead and it is because of my weakness." The child stopped crying still not understanding the situation. "If you are not on top, then you are dead." And as the words escaped his mouth. A bullet went through his head, blood spewing all over the child.

No tears escaped the child's eyes as all he could do was freeze in shock. And before him, an uncanny figure with a strange looking mask. The figure's left hand held a gun, its barrel still hot from the bullet which escaped it. The masked figure pointed its gun at the child's head to no reaction. Then as the masked figure was about to pull the trigger, the child disappeared in a blur attempting to kill the figure which murdered his father in cold blood, but he was not able to reach him. It took another two masked figures to subdue the boy who was going berserk. The masked figure disappeared in the shadow, with the child's eyes never leaving the assailant for even a second.

Then the memory transformed to another, this time the young boy had yet to grow but a certain fire was in his eyes. He was on a training field, practicing the basics, it couldn't have been more than a couple months since the boy had lost his father. Then time seems to fast forward as the boy continued to train, from sunrise, to sunset. His resolve was absolute, his will was undying.

Nobody could beat him wherever he went, the perfect tool of war. His goal, his goal was to kill the agent which killed his father. But to do so, he needed to get stronger, and he needed to be high enough in ranking to gain access to top secret information.

Then the boy grew after some time, possibly in his early teenage years. He stood before two mask figures, a different mask from the people from the earlier memory, but they seemed to be the instructors."Agent 93, in order to prove your worth, you must destroy a warring kingdom. The pirates which have overthrown the sovereign power of that land have created an annoyance in which must be properly disposed." Stupid numbers...was his thought, he only needed to move up to Agent 0 in order to reach his end goal, in order to get what he needs from them...

The second masked figure then placed its hands on the shoulder of the teenager. "Upon completion, your place in the Cipher Phol agency will be significantly favorable for you. And conversely, upon failure, you will be terminated."

"Copy." He had no choice, in this world which he was forcefully brought into, it was killed or be killed, he needed to get his revenge, but at what cost? Luffy finally understood the foundation which made the monster, driven by revenge, and thirst for power. He was just a child when he witnessed

Then it was the faithful mission, the mission to assassinate the 500 kingdom soldiers who were held hostage and to kill the pirate crew which took the kingdom into their own hand.

Luffy watched as the assassin cleanly eliminated all of his target, skillfully and masterfully. Though nothing could prepare him for the end, for as he took the head of the pirate captain, his men shot him in the back causing him to fade away.

His mission was over but he had failed, and failure was termination and he was not going to die that day. He had a man he had to kill and his life would not end there. In the carnage of which he left behind, two masked Cipher Phol agents were sent in to kill the wounded agent. But he was not ready to die as he killed the men who were sent in to eliminate him.

The last memory that Luffy saw Lucci, recovering from his injuries with the masked cipher phol agent. The agent gave him a document, marked Agent 1. And then nothing.

* * *

The memory ended and Luffy once again stood over the body of Rob Lucci, his body was beaten to its limits, the stone floor on his back has collapsed on its own. Lucky for him, Luffy had been holding back, not wanting to destroy the building for Hancock.

By seeing his life, Luffy understood the man's goal and motivation. But yet he could not overlook everything that he has done, atleast not for some time.

Mihawk had been a warrior, brewing up fights all over the world in order to become the strongest. Arlong had yet to perform the atrocities he brought upon Nami's island. Brulee and Katakuri were strictly working for their mother and as far as he could tell, they were mostly responsible for their own areas and didn't really bother with their mother's business. So for their case, ignorance is bliss.

His thoughts were interrupted when his crew finally arrived, probably alarmed by the abrupt ending to their call.

"Everything okay?" Katakuri was the first man to arrive, looking first at Luffy who's fist was still covered in the assailants' blood. Then Mihawk barged right in as well, relaxing slightly at the sight of the captain being alright.

"He's alive, I did not kill him." His voice was low, almost as if he had slight remorse for the assassin.

"Well what now?" Asked Mihawk observing the beaten man on the ground.

"Bring him to the prison cell." Was Luffy's command, confusing Katakuri.

"Sure Captain but are we okay to do that?" Katakuri asked. Lucci was currently stuck on the ground, etched into the foundation. Katakuri and Mihawk had their back turned against the door while Luffy was facing the doorway.

All Luffy could do was smile before a call came into Lucci's messenger snail.

"Agent 1, mission report." Luffy picked up the snail and placed it close to his mouth speaking to whoever was on the other line.

"Whatever you wanted to do, you failed." He responded.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Agent 1?" The man on the other line had an annoying voice.

"Doesn't matter, whoever you are your agent is done for, you failed.."

"Who the fuck cares?! Doesn't matter who you are, doesn't matter what happened to that stupid boy, all I care about is if Mugiwara has been eliminated?" His words woke up the fallen warrior, his wounds were immense but his body was numbed by his commanders words.

"I will never die." He then hung up the snail call before they could trace the call, but did he let the call go on for too long? If so then Rob Lucci's former agency, the Cipher Phol, will be sending a group after them.

Lufffy was deep in his thoughts, queuing the rest to leave their Captain in his thoughts. Katakuri and Mihawk picked up Lucci from the ground, partly conscious from the beating that he received from Luffy. Arlong and Brulee finally arrived but it was too late, they ended up following Katakuri and Mihawk.

Though a half hour pass, before his lover joined him in the room, he was still stuck in his thoughts, contemplating the situation.

"The perimeter has been secured, the flames have contained at the gate. Hancock had arrived and snapped Luffy in his thoughts. It was then that Luffy came into a realization. "Luffy what happened?"

"We have to move out quickly, Cipher Phol is on my tail for some reason and we need to get out of here, in the open sea, where you're not in danger, when your people are safe." Luffy assumed that Hancock would choose to stay with her country, but to his surprise, she chose him.

"Luffy." She then kissed him on the lips. "I'm going with you."

"Really you will go with me?" Luffy could not believe him, his heart fluttering at her answer to a question he had asked her earlier. "But what about your kingdom? Your people?

"I will be succeeded by my sister, Sandersonia for the rule of Amazon Lily...Of course I will sily, after what we did, there's no one else I'd rather be with, but why do we have to leave? We can make our stand here, here in Amazon Lily, we would have the advantage." It was a valid question but Luffy also had a more valid answer.

"That's a good point, but also it is not. In your land of Amazon Lily, we would have an advantage of them coming to us, but there is the problem of having to look after your people, I don't want to risk your people's life when there is another way.." He then brought her outside on the balcony, pointing at the open sea that was over the horizon. "In the open sea, we don't have to worry about anyone, it gives us a chance to let loose, for the Cipher Phol agency to see what the real Strawhat Grand Armada is about."

With that, Hancock smiled, finally understanding him. She knew her abilities and power, she was a Royal Shichibukai despite being so young, but her lover was a 1 billion dollar man, she couldn't help but shudder in excitement at seeing his power first hand.

* * *

**Dungeons- Amazon Lily**

His body would wake up every now and then. Each would be worse than the last. Never in his life had he ever lost to anyone. A master of the rokushiki, undefeated, cold hard assasin. And here he was, cuffed against a stone wall, with the man who defeated him without a sweat, standing in front of him.

Lucci spat blood that built up in his throat, his eyes slightly open from being inflamed.

"Cipher Pol is coming." Luffy had his left hand on his chin, surveying the prisoner. "They do not care for you, if you die, it's not really a big deal to them." He knew that, he heard it before passing out again. "What do you want to do?"

"There's only one thing I need to do...kill that man."

"The one who killed your father?" Luffy knew this, he saw his memory.

"Yeah." He replied angrily

"Then why become their puppet? A tool at their disposal."

"Access...if I reach a high enough rank in the organization...I'll get to learn his name." That makes sense, revenge can really shape a person to do horrible things for the sake of retribution.

"Okay Lucci. But what do you do now, your organization has abandoned you."

"I know. I'll have to ask you..." Lucci looked him directly in the eye. "That if I die here in this foreign land, to kill them all."

"You won't die in this land Lucci, you will be coming with me. I plan to meet the Cipher Pol unit that is heading this way. In the open ocean my crew will destroy them all. Will you accept?" Luffy would not have done this if he didn't know what the agent had gone through. Everyone had a story, everyone had a purpose.

"Yes." To this, Luffy removed the agents arms from bondage and caught him before falling on the floor. He collapsed from exhaustion, and blood flow was not good when hanging from a dungeon wall by the wrist.

"Good."

* * *

**The very next day**

Lucci was immediately rushed to the infirmary ward, with a day to recover from his wounds.

The strawhats were debrief of what the plan was to which they all agreed would be a good plan.

Sandersonia was given the throne of Amazon Lily to which everyone joined in on the brief celebration.

And finally it was time to go.

"Thank you for the ship Hancock." The crew was given a spare ship that the Kuja woman had taken from a lost pirate crew.

"I hope it is good enough before we get to where you want to get a ship."

"It will." He gave her a kiss on the lips before she slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Not now there's people here." For a pirate empress, she sure was shy when showing affection.

They were currently on the deck of the ship, except for Lucci, who had been placed in one of the rooms below the deck.

Arlong had his arms around Brulee. Katakuri was paying attention to the meeting and so was Mihawk.

"Right right. So everyone, once we meet them, we don't hold back. They are coming after us to kill us, to destroy anyone who gets in the way of their goal."

"Right Captain." Replied Katakuri. "I shall prove my worth."

"Let's make it a competition!" Exclaimed Arlong.

"I'll take your wager Arlong. A month's cabin boy chores to the one with the least enemies slain." Mihawk proclaimed. "You can even combine yours and Brulee's total to make it fair."

"Fine!" Arlong replied knowing Mihawk would mop the floor on him, but with Brulee, maybe they'll have a chance.

"Excellent, me and Hancock will take care of the command center, I feel…" Then to the surprise of the crew. Lucci had walked out of bed and towards the deck of the ship, gripping onto the railing for support.

"They will probably bring 3 ships full of maybe two high ranking Cipher Phol agents, a commander and about 200 recruits. And leave me him, that rat will definitely be there...I will kill Spandine myself." He was Agent 1, his access was one step away from gaining absolute knowledge within the organization.

He surveyed him for a moment, his body oozing with anger that Luffy couldn't deny his request. "Alright" Revenge was truly an unbelievable driving force. Luffy smiled at Lucci, maybe he'll get the answer he's been looking for.

So their plan was now in motion. The ship which they boarded finally set its course to the open sea, its trajectory was on a collision course with the Cipher Phol attack unit that is heading to Amazon Lily, to kill them.

Some distance away from them, in correlation with Lucci's intel, the Cipher Pho did bring three ships. They did have 200 capable fighters within the organization. And lastly, they did have commanding officer Spandime and two additional high ranking Cipher Phol agents...Agent 2 and Agent 3.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - Totto Land - Amazon Lily -


	11. Bink's Sake

_An: I didn't want to do an author's note unless I reached 10 chapter and here we are with the 11th. So here are my responses_

_Monxu Aki - Thanks for the continued support, and I did think about it, but ultimately, Lucci is my guy, as a villain, he fascinated me. Your reviews means alot! Thank you again._

_Erasenpai946 - Yeah caught everyone, but you, by surprise haha. And he did take a beating, Luffy hated him but this is a new life. Thank you for the continous support_

_Exodus12345 - Oh sorry didn't see you there, busy wiping the mess that a squashed cockroach left. Haha hope you enjoy it!_

_TwistLuck.L - Thank you! And the timeline is as close to the real timeline as possible. I even have my buddy mostafaelsokkary1 looking over everything as sort of a beta and to keep me straight haha._

_Gravity Force - I'm glad you are enjoying, with the amount of character, I hope I do them justice_

_DarthGhengis - You have been bamboozled! Good guesses though :) Enjoy!_

_Sasukesdoom- Thank you!_

_AsuraHades - Thank you as well!_

* * *

They were coming, who was the prey and the predator, that was completely up to perspective. In the mind of the Cipher Phol attack force, they were the predator. But surely enough, Luffy was going to destroy them, in every way possible.

Spandime sat in his office, smoking a cigar. Though suddenly he felt his back shiver someone was thinking about him and suddenly the room became heavy, his body began to sweat profusely. Then his body stiff up as he felt a strong, heavy air pass over him.

"Commander. A ship is blocking our path." An agent went into his office space, where he quickly turned around to hide his shivering stature.

"Yea..yeah blow em up!" Exclaimed Spandime but the agent didn't leave. "But commander, force one is currently under attack, by three people...force two is under attack by two people…and we are also…" But the agent couldn't finish his sentence as a fist went right through his heart. The agent fell forward and Spandime was blinded by the light the shined behind the assailant.

His eyes grew wide as it was a ghost back from the dead. "No..Mugiwara killed you."

"He freed me." The ghost was Rob Lucci, back from a near death experience at the hands of his new captain. His recovery was nothing short of a miracle. Lucci lunged forward, attempting to end it in one strike. But the commander of Cipher Pol 9 would not die with such ease, he earned his ranking having mastered the art of killing. He was the pinnacle of the organization, before Rob Lucci came in and took the title.

Spandime caught his strike mid air, blocking him from finishing him. "You cocky little shit, I'll teach you why my track record is perfect!" Spandime pushed him back and went for the leg. Lucci hopped in the air to which the commander brought up his other leg to connect with Lucci's face. In one fell motion Spandime had knocked Lucci back several steps.

Instead of backing down, the former Cipher Phol agent simply smiled enjoying the challenge. "Good, you will tell me the information I need." Declared the teenager.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Spandime pulled out two metal rods from his back pocket.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass?" Luffy had entered the room as well, on his wake were the two high ranking Cipher Pol agents as well as a plethora of bodies of the agents unfortunate enough to be assigned to Spandime's unit. They were swiftly taken care of as Luffy wasn't going to be bothered by them. His new heightened senses, fighting experience, and newfound intelligence was amazing, it made everything easier.

"You must be Mugiwara, you need to die here and now!" The Cipher Pol commander charged forward attempting to attack Luffy, who despite having a professional killer charging towards him, simply stuck his tongue out and made a bleh sound at Spandime. The stupid agent forgot that he was fighting someone else.

"You will not touch my Captain." Lucci intercepted the attack by infusing his fist with thick resin like substance.

Armament? The fuck...Lucci never had this in his timeline. Maybe it was because he underestimated Luffy so much that he didn't even try to use this skill on him. He would have to ask later.

So Spandime, while midflight, met the armament infused fist of Lucci directly on his spine. The impact caused the assassin to slam harshley against the wooden floor of the ship. Spandime could only spit blood as his back was shattered. Though the newest strawhat was not done quite yet. As soon as the rat bastard hit the ground, Lucci took his right foot and pulled it so far back that his soccer ball kick to the ribs of Spandime was met with a satisfying crack. Now Spandime was flat on his back, back broken, ribs broken, and yet his pride was still strong. Lucci stood over him, his body shaking from the anger that has built up in the days since learning that he was going to be abandoned. Luffy remained watching at the doorway of the room with his arms crossed and his face was neutral. Lucci then roughly grabbed the shirt of the fallen assassin and pulled him close to his face.

"Who is the man that killed my father?" Lucci stated, gritting his teeth as to hold himself back from finishing the bastard.

"Mahahaha" The broken man coughed up a laugh despite his predicament, the broken shard of rib bone on his thoracic region shifted slightly, which was enough... "She..." Before having the chance to complete his statement, his injury was too much as a broken rib collapsed on his lungs puncturing it. It wouldn't take long before he choked internally in his own blood. His last breath was a splurge of blood that filled his lungs before ultimately succumbing to death. Spandime's eyes rolled on the back of his head before he could reveal anymore information on the killer.

"Let's move Lucci." Luffy grabbed his shoulder to give him slight comfort. In his mind, he was a bit jaded by not being able to deliver the killing blow that would make him feel a little better at what that damned bastard did to Robin, but he has a son, an equally despicable piece of shit of a son. He'll get Robin's revenge then. Lucci released the fallen assassin commander on the ground.

"Aye Captain." At Least he learned something about his father's killer, no matter how small. The duo then set the ship ablazed burning the wretched ship down into the ocean. They then left and returned on their own ship.

Luffy and Lucci were the first to return as the rest of the crew were still dealing with the other Cipher Pol ships.

* * *

With **Mihawk, Arlong **and **Brulee**

"Hey hawk face, how many you got?" Arlong was bouncing in and out of mirror fragment created by Brulee. He was in the front of the battle while Brulee stood back creating the perfect assist opportunities for Arlong to thrive. Though these agents were not weak by any means. They were trained killers but they were still no match for them.

"23." Mihawk cut two agents that got in his way. "25."

"What the hell we only have 17." Arlong exclaimed. But he had a trick up his sleeve. "Babes! Let's do the thing we talked about." To which she nodded with a giant blush on her face.

Arlong joined her in the back line while Mihawk continued to rack up his numbers. But Arlong wasn't worried as he pulled his hand back creating one of the fundamental fishman karate forms. He then let out a breath clearing his mind before backflipping into the ocean. As Arlong dove below the ocean, he formed his hands into a V shape before continuously building up energy behind him. Underwater, a vortex began to form, quickly building up force, and finally, Arlong launched the vortex into the surface launching it directly at Brulee. The move was known as Yarinami aka Spear Wave.

Brulee smiled as she brought out her mirror in front of her, catching the spear shaped stream with it. Unknown to the agents, fragments of mirror were created near them, thus dividing the spear wave throughout all the small mirrors. Those who were lucky were pierced right through a vital organ, making their deaths quick and easy, while others...well….

Several agents who were quickly by the combined attack, yelled in pain as some of them had a hole where their eyes were supposed to be, puncture through their lungs, their limbs hanging in a way that it wasn't supposed to. But Mihawk took mercy and ended their misery. He sliced them where the pain would be instantaneos, where death would be quick.

Mihawk looked at Arlong who was still in the ocean, and gave him a nod. Where Brulee opened a mirror way to get back into their ship. The swordsman and the mirror master entered through the portal and left Arlong to clean up.. Arlong gave them a thumbs up before creating a big enough whirpool to sink the ship. No survivors.

After completing cleanup, Arlong joined the rest of the strawhats on the ship swimming expertly through the ship debris. Where Mihawk was already debriefing with Captain, while Lucci stood at the crows nest to survey their surroundings.

"So babes, what was the final score?" Arlong placed his arms around Brulee who held his arms close to her.

"We lost by 8." She replied but Arlong didn't really mind.

"Ahh we'll get em next time." To this the two smiled at each other.

Meanwhile Mihawk, who was debriefing the Captain finally completed his report.

"Alright, after Katakuri and Hancock returns, we immediately head to Sabaody." Was Luffy's response. It should be any minute now.

* * *

With **Hancock** and **Katakuri**

Sure enough, the combination of the Empress and Dogtooth was too much for the Cipher Pol agents. As in a matter of minutes, Katakuri had slammed his hammer mochi arm right through the belly of the ship causing the ship to cave from the impact.

To those who were under the fire of the two powerhouse, they could only shudder in fear, as their life was flashing before their very eyes, years of training as expert assassins, infiltrating high priority target for overt mission, and they will all die now at the orders of Spandime, the most unqualified bastard to lead an entire division of Cipher Pol agents. Life sucks like that.

As the ship began to sink, Hancock was turning all the agents who were after her into stone, using her famed perfume femur. A skillful set of kicks that bonds her devil fruit ability with each strike. Her frozen bounty of 80 million beri was truly unjust.

"Boa Hancock..you are a Royal Shichibukai..." But the agent met the bottom of Hancock's heels turning his mouth into stone.

"I WAS a Royal Shichibukai! I have placed Amazon Lily under the care of Strawhat Luffy." Little did she know, her response was transcribed by a messenger snail going directly to the CP0.

"Hancock you should not speak to the dead." Katakuri picked up the transponder snail that one of the surviving agents pulled out and hid under his body, and he destroyed the electronics which the snail was using to transmit the live feed. He then tossed the snail into the open ocean and left the sinking ship. Yet again,as Captain ordered, no survivors.

Hancock flicked her hair, seething at the sight of the dreadful Cipher Pol agents who chased after her man. "Right." To end the miserable life of these men, Hancock left them with a parting gift, by turning the survivors into stone. She then jumped away from the ship, using her inhuman leaping ability to return to their own ship.

As she arrived, Luffy met her immediately picking her up off the ground giving her a kiss. "Good of you to join us Miss Boa." He then placed her on the deck once more, though not releasing her from his embrace.

Thus the Strawhats have cleaned house, not even the main force of Cipher Pol 9 can stop their current path to pure dominance.

"Orders captain." Arlong was tasked with manning the helm. Lucci was in the crows nest. Mihawk had been on rope duties. Then Hancock and Brulee had been tasked to create a meal for the crew. Meanwhile Luffy and Katakuri stood on the bow of the ship, overlooking their destination.

"Sabaody Archipelago." Was Luffy's orders, and lucky for them, he was smart enough to grab a log pose from Sabaody when they were there. How did he find time? Well on their way to beat the shit out of the celestial dragon in the auction house, Luffy had stolen a log pose off a market stand. He was a pirate after all, stealing was part of the job title.

"Aye Captain." Arlong turned the rudder, following the log pose to wherever it was pointing at.

They were different people, with different beliefs, different walks of life, and different approaches.

Katakuri wanted a true adventure, away from the shadow of his mother.

Brulee wanted a new life wherever her brother will go, but her heart was also taken rapidly by one long nosed fishman.

Arlong wanted to bring his people to the surface world, adapting Queen Otohime's world view after a human saved Fisher Tiger's life.

Mihawk wanted to become the strongest swordsman in the world.

Hancock wanted to be by him when he became king.

And these powerful, unique individuals, were united as a team, under the flag of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

Thus on that day, it was only right that the predator consumed the prey.

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

It took the Strawhats another week to travel to Sabaody Archipelago, it was there that they would meet their newest comrade, pre-determined by Luffy as soon as he was able to grasp his new reality.

Brook, poor Brook who had been floating aimlessly around the Florian Triangle, unable to move on to the next life due to his cursed fruit ability. But Luffy was not going to let him live that life for another decade.

The Strawhats arrived in port 7, an area where the most ruthless and lawless pirates and citizens alike. Though everyone froze in place as soon as the Strawhats set foot into the archipelago once more. Though this time, they were stronger than the last time they were there.

Luffy was the first person to step on the land, followed by Hancock, and Mihawk. Then Arlong, Lucci, and Katakuri brought up the rear. Brulee was tasked to remain on the ship to act as a communication hub as well as to guard their ship. Her mirror shards were a much easier way to communicate with one another but they still had their mini snails just in case.

"Remember to watch my perimeter while me and Hancock get my friend." Luffy commanded to which his crew nodded their head. "Brulee, keep tabs on everyone." Luffy said to a shard of mirror to which Brulee responded with a salute, then he placed it on his short pocket.

Katakuri, and Arlong casually walked towards the path that led to the right area. Whereas Lucci and Mihawk took up the left area forming a perimeter around their captain. The plan was simple: get Brook and get out. But in terms of execution, well that might be a problem seeing as Luffy wreaked havoc the last time he was here.

"Oi are you Mugiwara?!" A tough looking rookie pirate approached him, rudely blocking his way. But Luffy didn't have time for him as he simply grabbed his face and slammed it on his left knee. He then looked at all the surrounding pirates, bounty hunters, and marine officers who were looking at him as if they have already claimed his 1 billion dollar bounty.

He continued to walk forward not uttering a single word, leaving the tough looking pirate on a pool of his own blood, his facial bone broken in many places. The emperor haki which he was releasing was intense and Hancock was similarly displaying her own empress haki. Many people who were close enough to experience their combined might passed out immediately, unable to counter the aura.

It took another twenty minutes for Luffy and Hancock to arrive at Shakky's rip off bar. The woman in questions stood behind her bar counter, where she held her face up by her right hand, an amused look on her face.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, and Hancock looked at her, recognizing her slightly. She looked so familiar but she couldn't really point it out.

"I'm here for my friend, my name is Luffy." Luffy and Hancock approached and declined an invitation to sit on the bar stools.

"Ah that Aladine fellow brought in someone over a week ago. He told me that a Luffy would come for him." She brought out her cigarette and smoked one. She offered it to her guess in which they declined. "My how you've grown Hancock." To this Hancock finally remembered who it was. "Ah! Miss Silvers!" To which Shakky simply smiled and another person joined the group.

"You must be Mugiwara." An older gentleman joined them to which Hancock immediately ran to him to give him a hug.

"Mr Silvers!" She exclaimed before embracing the old man. And then she let go of him and looked at Luffy. "Luffy, this couple helped me and my sisters escape during Fisher Tiger's rebellion. He was the one to bring us to Amazon Lily."

"For that I thank you Silvers Rayleigh." Luffy took out his hands to which the former Roger Pirate's Vice Captain took, nothing measures a man like a good handshake. His grip was tight but so was Luffy's. They finally let each other go to which Hancock was looking at them, confused at the sudden tension. But Shanks diffused it with a hearty laugh to which Luffy joined in.

"You have to be Luffy then, Shanks told me a lot about you when you were here last time. Caused quite a fuss. He did tell me that you were going to be in trouble."

"Yeah sorry about that Rayleigh, anyway, you have my friend?" Luffy looked at the back room which Shakky pointed out earlier.

"Yeah right back there." To this, Luffy finally opened the door in the back room, where an afro was noticeably sticking out of a high chair. His friend was sitting in front of a window, facing the opposite of the entrance way. In his hands was a violin, and he was playing a song, a song directly from his soul. His voice was quite somber. Yet the spirit of the song was still there.

_Gather up all of the crew..._

_It's time to ship out Binks's Brew..._

_Sea wing blows to where, who knows.._

_The waves will be our guide.._

_O'er across the ocean's tide, the sunset is gon' wild..._

_See the sky! Birds singing in circles passing by..._

_Bid farewell to weaver's town..._

_Say so long to port renowned…_

It pained him, as every step he took, closer to his friend, he could feel each word that was sung that day. If only he could have brought him in sooner, if only he went to Brook first thing as he went back in time. To save him from his loneliness. But then again, things wouldn't have happened as they were if he met any time sooner. He let him finish.

_Sing a song, it won't be long before we're casting off..._

_Cross the gold and silver waves, Changin' into water sprays..._

_Sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea..._

_Gather up all of the crew..._

_Time to ship out Binks's brew..._

_Pirates we, we'll divide and conquer all the seas..._

_With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our bed..._

_Hoisted high up on the mast our jolly roger flies..._

_Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started comin' by..._

_Waves are dancing having fun, it's time to sound the drums..._

_If we let blow winds of fear then the end of us is near..._

_Even so, tomor-row the sun will rise again..._

"Hey Brook." He gently placed his violin on the side of his chair then he stood and slowly turned his body to look at Luffy.

The skeleton man smiled at the man with the strawhat. For he was told, that this was the man who requested for his rescue. There were a lot of questions in his mind but another time for now, a wave of comfort engulfed him, at finally meeting the man eve."You must be Luffy...words can't express...all I can say is...Thank you."


	12. Grand Armada

Luffy pulled up a chair, and relieved the story of Brook's life. It was something he knew before, but to be able to get the story once more, and to once again relieve his struggles with losing the Rumbar Pirates...it was tough.

Meanwhile Hancock had been catching up with Rayleigh and Shakky, updating them on their status and how she joined the Strawhat Pirates.

"You've gotten really big since we last saw you little one." Shakky commented as the trio sat on a booth. It wasn't busy anyway so they took a little break. She sat beside her husband who had his arms around her.

"How long has it been? 5 or so years I think." Hancock was thinking of the date that they arrived in Amazon Lily, for the life of her she could not remember.

"Yeah something...I can't remember it either." To this they shared a laugh. Rayleigh then had some questions for the snake princess. "I heard you joined the Royal Shichibukai?"

"Well yes I joined to protect my people. You see, I became the Empress of Amazon Lily due to my devil fruit ability and fighting prowess." She then played with a mini heart manifested from her power on the palm of her hands. "But I declared my loyalty to my...I mean Luffy." She sighed at saying his name, this did not fail to be noticed by the couple.

"So how long have you two been together?" Shakky knew that look, she was once a lovestruck young girl.

"Whatttt no I..." Hancock feigned surprise but the Dark King and his lady were not buying it.

"Right right little one, spill it." Rayleigh said with an amused smile. Then she looked at Shakky then back at Rayleigh, she was found out.

"Well it was actually about a week…" Then she continued to tell them about their current relationship, definitely leaving the physicality of their relationship out of the conversation.

* * *

Katakuri and Arlong stood by checking the surrounding for any potential threat.

"So you and my sister huh." Katakuri had been simply observing, but the arm around each other and disappearing for a long period of time was suspicious.

"Well you see, she's an amazing woman and she makes me a better person." Katakuri then got close to his face.

"I'm warning you Arlong." Arlong thought that Katakuri was going to hold his race against him, all humans did before. "Crewmate or not, if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"Got it bro!" Arlong took a big gulp but quickly recovered. "So that means your practically my bro now right?"

Suddenly, something moved a couple hundred yards from their current location. They noticed movement and are now monitoring it.

* * *

Mihawk and Lucci were doing the same, but they found troubling movement. "Captain." Lucci pulled out his mirror shard. To which Luffy was unable. Crap, there were about 300 marines moving towards their location. "Boa." He called on the shard to which Brulee, while watching over the ship, routed the mirror call to Hancock.

"Yes I have joined him in his journey, I feel that he will be King." Hancock was in the middle of talking with Rayleigh and Shakky when a call came in from Lucci.

"Boa, emergency." Lucci said to the mirror shard.

"What's going on?" Hancock excused herself and went to take the message.

"300 marines have circled our location and slowly closing in. We've been pinned in the middle." Lucci transmitted. Then another person manifested on the call, this time it was Katakuri.

"The marines are clever, making minimal movement to avoid detection. But we are monitoring. What are the captain's orders?" Katakuri had been trying to reach Luffy to no luck.

"He's not available at the..." But before Hancock could finish, Luffy and Brook emerged from the room, grasping each other by the shoulder, laughing at something Brook said. Brook was a tall skeleton figure, standing at a jaw dropping height of 8 ft ⅓ inc. To those who were ignorant to the strange world of the Grand Line, Brook would scare the crap out of them, but to Hancock, who quite possibly could have seen everything, was not fazed slightly.

"So this must be the woman who encompassed your heart!" Brook comically floated to Hancock but fell on his face. "Ouch." Hancock rushed to help him up but Brook immediately turned his head and sneaked a peak up Hancock's dress. "May I see your panties?" To which Hancock responded by stomping on his face.

Classic Brook, glad that part of him was still him. But Luffy could sense tension in the perimeter, something was definitely not right. He pulled out the mirror from his pocket and found that Katakuri and Lucci were continuing to try and call him.

"Luffy, a message from Lucci and Katakuri." She paused her beat down of Brook to relay the message to which Luffy took immediately.

"Status?" He got careless, after conversing with his friend, he forgot about their current position deep in enemy territory.

"Captain, about 300 marines have surrounded our position. They are slowly moving in on your location." Relayed Lucci. His and Mihawk's location was currently on the roof of a fairly tall building. Marines were passing them by as they relayed the information to Luffy.

"They seem to be led by one Rear Admiral, I do not recognize the name but he seems to be strong." Katakuri remained in his spot, hiding on a tree branch way up in the air. The marines were passing by below his, and Arlong's position.

"Alright listen carefully. Brulee." The mirror call shifted into the three faces that he needed to speak with.

"Yes Captain?" Brulee was hiding behind the deck railing. Some pirates have taken notice of their ship. Many were attempting to survey if anyone was aboard so that they could board it and raid it. Brulee has been projecting mirror clones all around the ship, hopefully they don't notice the clones.

"Brulee I need you to get ready, cause shits about to get wild." With a smirk on his face, Luffy gave his command as the captain gave out the order to his people. "Clear out the field." With that order shit did indeed go down.

As with this order, wherever the strawhats were, they smiled.

"What is happening?" Brook got up from the ground and looked at Hancock and Luffy who were smiling at his orders.

"Brook, my goal is to be the king, My crew will now prove why I should be king. Care to join us?" Luffy explained his command to which Brook smiled and pulled a blade out of his cane. He swung it left and right before holding it to his side.

"You saved my life, I'm with you captain." To this Luffy smiled and shit did indeed go down. Luffy went outside, gave his woman a kiss before disappearing in a blur.

"So what now?" Asked Brook, although he pledged his allegiance to the Strawhat Captain, he was still a bit confused on what is going on.

"Captain's orders is to make our names known, so go crazy." To this Hancock waved Shakky and Rayleigh goodbye before heading North, Brook followed right after her finally understanding what they needed to do. Pirates were defined by notoriety, and this will shoot them close to the top.

"Those kids are crazy." Commented Rayleigh who closed the door to the bar as their guest left.

"Yes but you do see it don't you?" Shakky commented as she joined her husband and gave him an embrace.

"Aye, the look in his eyes is reminiscent of Roger."

* * *

**Grove 66-Sabaody Marine HQ**

"Report in, status team one?" The lead for the ambush on the Strawhat Pirates was left to the care of a Vice Admiral but which one was it?

"Vice Admiral, Team one is in position, awaiting team two, three, four, five, and six." Replied the second in command of the ambush, Rear Admiral Mozambia. Each unit consists of 50 well trained marine officers. One of the six units is led by a rear Admiral, the rest were led by a marine captain and the overall force was led by an unknown vice admiral. How did they know Mugiwara was coming? Well Cipher Pol's last transmission involved the complete and systematic defeat of the entire special division. In the massacre, a lone agent managed to tag the strawhat's ship with a tracking snail, one in which they were able to use to keep tabs of the strawhat's destination.

"Team two in position awaiting orders."

"Team three in position ready to board enemy pirate ship."

"Team four ready at your command."

"Team six ready, what the hell happened to team five?" The members of team six were led by a muscular man wearing his open marine coat to show his muscular body. His mouth consisted of three cigars as he puffed them heavily. "Captain Smoker, team five is not responding!" Exclaimed the communication expert in his unit.

"Oh? What do you mean team five has disappeared? Fifty men can't just disappear in thin air." Within grove 66, the Vice Admiral listened as feeds from multiple units were disappearing.

"Vice Admiral Unit Two is…" Then static emptiness.

"Vice Admiral Unit Three is under attack by light beams ahhh!"

"Sir, please help...this is unit four!"

"Oh...oh...not good…" The Vice Admiral rubbed his goatee, using his other hands to fix his sunglasses. "Fine I will do it myself-yo." He began to dissipate in a million light particles, but his transformation ended, before the Vice Admiral could move from his position, the man with the strawhat ripped the roof off of the Grove 66 Marine HQ. Their target, the super pirate with a bounty of 1 billion beri stood on the roof of the Marine HQ, staring down at the Vice Admiral.

"Mu~gi~wa~ra."

"Hello Vice Admiral Borsalino, we meet again." The man whose reputation had been tarnished by the defiance of Mugiwara would not take anymore chances as he swiftly shifted into light particles, manifesting his light blade on his right hand. Borsalino immediately went for the head, slicing it at the speed of light. And to the light user's surprise, his head was gone.

"Couldn't be that easy-ne?" Borsalino commented as his body was still in the posture of swinging his light blade on Mugiwara's head.

"Nope!" Luffy had retracted his head back, anticipating the attack from the Vice Admiral, thank you future sight. He then retrieved his head, giving Borsalino a head butt, squire on his forehead.

Borsalino was knocked back slightly, catching his nose from the blood the dripped freely. "I should've expected you would know Haki, the government doesn't just hand out bounties…" He then let the blood settle down and shook himself to form. "Alright Mugiwara, you will get it, me actually trying." And in a matter of millisecond, Borsalino had disappeared in the naked eye.

But Luffy, well Luffy was ready for it.

* * *

**With Katakuri and Arlong**

Meanwhile, Katakuri and Arlong made quick work of Unit two and Unit 4. Katakuri had unleashed his mastery in his devil fruit, skillfully weaving through the wave of enemies. Arlong continued to show his strength, by honing his fishman karate and unleashing his training within a real world setting. Thousands of palm strikes, left and right hook kicks,etc...are paying off big time.

"Bro catch!" Arlong was enjoying the acceptance in which Katakuri gave him, not just with Brulee, but also his humanity. The Fishman threw Katakuri two marine officers who attempted to stab him in the back.

"Don't get careless." Katakuri kicked the two marines out of the air and to the ground but manifested a trident to throw at Arlong. But it truly wasn't aimed at him, it was aimed at the marine behind him. The trident pierced the marine and Arlong immediately understood what Katakuri did for him.

"Got it." Arlong returned the favor by catching bullets in mid air with a stream of water Arlong pulled out of the ground. The bullets that were aimed at Katakuri fell on the ground and he immediately went after them before they could shoot their guns again.

"That's the end of that." Katakuri knocked the air out of a surviving marine officer by stomping on his chest. "Thanks bro…" For a man who looked after his entire family under Big Mom, becoming the perfect brother and feared amongst those who defied him...to be accepted within his family, well it was an amazing moment.

"Anytime bro." Arlong replied with a smile. He then turned his body to not show the tears that escaped from his eyes because he was crying, tears of absolute joy.

"Brulee, we are heading your way right away, hold your position." After annihilating unit two and unit four, Brulee was surrounded by unit three.

"Bro I wouldn't worry about it." Arlong commented after turning around, his eyes still red from shedding some tears.

"What do you mean?" Katakuri continued to dash to grove 7, where their ship was currently situated. Arlong was close behind, keeping pace.

"Well you see during our free time, we got physical." The way he said it, Katakuri thought of something else. In which he took one second to punch Arlong over the head. "Not like that bro! Really physical, like training!"

"Oh, So get to it then."

"Alright alright we're here now anyways." Arlong increased his pace and overtook Katakuri. And to his delight, the results were as expected. As Katakuri joined him on the top of the hill, he immediately understood what he meant.

"Ah, you did this Brulee?" Katakuri called out to the top of the ship where Brulee was waving at them with a giant smile on her face.

"Yes brother I did! I used the mirror deflection technique that me and Arlong worked on together." She yelled back, in which Arlong joined her on board and gave her a massive embrace. Katakuri joined them right after, still amazed by her fighting prowess.

"Good job Brulee." He commented as bodies of unit three covered grove 7. Brulee had unleashed her ultimate attack to clear out the enemy marines who were closing in on her position.

Now to wait for the rest of the crew. They could go back and assist them, but they wouldn't like that, they fight their own battles. In the time they have gotten to know each other, Katakuri understood the power of each individual in that crew, but none more so than Captain Luffy, that man was on another level.

* * *

**With Lucci and Mihawk**

Lucci and Mihawk were busy as well, though they hit a wall, the wall who happened to be Captain Smoker of unit six. But it wasn't like either one of the pirates was concerned.

"Rob Lucci, I know you by name, seeing you in person, I am not impressed." Captain Smoker was a strong, upstart marine captain who rose through the ranks with ease. "And Mihawk, your stupid for not taking the government's offer." With that statement, Mihawk went for a vertical slash across the chest of the marine captain.

"Fine you can have him, I'll deal with the lackeys." Lucci gave the battle to Mihawk while he punched and kicked his way through unit six's fifty man unit.

Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk vs Marine Captain Smoker

Mihawk kept his sword pointed at the marine captain knowing that one slash couldn't be the end of it.

Smoker did indeed return to form, his entire body was covered in white smoke.

"White smoke? You must be a fruit user then." Commented Mihawk.

"So what of it?" Smoker shifter the cigar in his mouth and pulled his tofa from his belt holster. He then made his lower body white smoke and his upper body remained normal. He rushed forward meeting Mihawk at blade point. "Eat shit Hawkeye!" Smoker persisted forward but Mihawk pushed him backwards.

"I'd rather not, and I have a place to be." Mihawk pushed him backwards creating a small space in between them. And with his black blade, Mihawk used it as a fan and blew Smoker farther away from him.

The cocky marine captain couldn't believe it when Mihawk's blade went actually cut him across his chest. Blood began to seep through as his confidence suddenly disappeared, fear over taking his thoughts.

"How the hell..." It was instantaneous, the swordsman fanned his blade, causing him to be sent backwards and then the distance was cleared by the swordsman and now his chest was cut,

"Warriors who rely on devil fruits are no warriors at all." To this Mihawk continued walking forward as Smoker collapsed on his face. Lucci was finished with the fifty marines that were sent to ambush them.

"Good job on your fight." Commented Lucci as he joined Mihawk on their walk back to Grove seven.

"Not much of a fight really." Mihawk shrugged. And the duo continued their way to the ship. "You did well on your battle as well."

"Yeah I guess, back in Cipher Phol, this is a regular occurrence for me."

"Interesting, whenever we have free time, care for a spar?" Other than Luffy, Mihawk has yet to fight anyone that challenges him, maybe Charlotte Snack, but that wasn't too difficult.

"Sure." The rest of the way, the two warriors walked casually to their ship. Finally arriving when Katakuri and Arlong had rejoined with Brulee.

Now all that is missing is Hancock, the Brook guy that kept being mentioned by Luffy, and of course Luffy.

* * *

**With Brook and Hancock**

"You are formidable Brook-san." Hancock had delivered a deadly hook kick at the neck of a marine who charged at her.

"Yes well may I see your panties now?" Brook began but was met with a fist over his skull. "Ouch ouch."

"Enough of this.." Rear Admiral Mozambia held himself up with his sword. His entire unit had been wiped out, he was the last man standing. He trembled as he tried to regain his balance.

"Rear Admiral I insist." Began Hancock but the Rear Admiral drew his sword pointing it at the two strawhats.

"Hancock, this treachery to the world government will not go unpunished." He then looked at Brook. "And you are Rumbar Pirate Vice Captain Brook...what happened to you…" It wasn't a question but more of a statement on his skeletal appearance.

"I'm still me." Retorted Brook, who despite all his losses, hopefully found a new home with the Strawhat pirates.

"Justice will be…" Though Mozambia collapsed, finally succumbing to exhaustion. Unit 1 had been defeated by Hancock and Brook.

"Unit 5 on site, Vice Admiral, hello vice admiral?" Brook and Hancock looked at the direction of 50 marine officers who went to their location to probably give Unit 1 some backup.

Both Brook and Hancock looked at each other with a smile. More practice!

* * *

**Monkey D Luffy vs Vice Admiral Borsalino**

"Vice captain help…" Unit 5 exclaimed over the line but static shock replaced the voice of the Marine officer.

"Your fight's with me Borsalino." Luffy unleashed a plethora of punches, raining down on the Vice Admiral, but the Vice Admiral turned into his element, light, absorbing the punches through his body.

"Ooh, you earned a bounty of 1 billion for being hot headed?" But Borsalino found his face caught in the end of a punch infused with black resin substance that could only signify haki. The punch sent the Vice Admiral flying back, but Luffy was not done with him as he continued to barrage the man while still mid air, with more punches.

"Don't worry Borsalino, I won't kill you. But tell your marine buddies to get off my back or they will be next." Luffy then stamped at the side of Borsalino's head, creating dent on the earth where his foot impacted the ground.

He was Vice Admiral Borsalino, a man who's light fruit is the pinnacle of Logia type devil fruits. And here he was, manhandled by a teenage rubber boy.

"Owww...Headquarters is not going to like this..." Borsalino said as he could not move an inch of his body. Just a couple weeks ago, he had been defeated by the combined effort of Mugiwara, Arlong, and Hawkeye, and now he was beaten handily by Mugiwara himself. This man is going to be a problem. And he has yet to gather his fleet...what a scary thought.

Luffy stepped over the fallen Vice Admiral and walked to grove seven, each step people began to kneel at his presence. They saw him as a god amongst man, but more importantly, they respected him.

Borsalino was left to his own thoughts. 'With this power, I should be steam rolling through these brats. Maybe its time to really try. Thank you Mu~giwara...you have shown me my limits...'

* * *

He passed by the grove which housed the former auction house, he was happy to find that it was still closed down. He waved at Shakky and Rayleigh who stood at the top of their bar, and they waved back at him with a smile on their faces.

Finally he was back to his crew, he was the last to arrive as everyone was already on board.

"Welcome back." Hancock immediately went for a hug with her man. He planted a kiss on her lips before addressing the rest of the crew.

"I assume that everyone's battle went well?" He looked around, not a single one of his people was injured. Mihawk stood by Katakuri with Brulee and Arlong talking to each other about something right next to him. Then Lucci sat on a barrel right next to Brook who was conversing. Hancock was by him, as he held her by her waist. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and listened to the Captain.

"We met a snot nosed brat marine captain, he had white smoke emitting from his body. A Logia type, could be trouble in the future." Mihawk commented. Luffy found this interesting, Smoker was a Captain this early? He must've done something stupid to still be a captain in his actual timeline.

"No trouble with the unit sent our way either." Added Lucci who sat on a barrel.

"Miss Boa handled the Rear Admiral with no trouble." Brook interjected trying to bring light to Hancock's accomplishment.

"No, you had as much to do with that." Though Katakuri decided to move one.

"We took care of the marines on our end."

"Aye we did indeed." Cooed Arlong who was still happy about being called Katakuri's bro.

"Good job everyone. And from here on out, Brook will join our crew." Everyone either gave him a handshake, a hug, or just rubbed his shoulders...or his bone shoulder..bone joke yohohohoho.

Due to clearing out the marine forces in Sabaody, Luffy was in no rush to set sail just yet. "We are getting big enough to start defining our crew role. Now my end goal will always be to obtain an Armada big enough to challenge the Yonkos. Eventually I want each and every one of you to head a division. Taking some inspiration from the old man of course." He was referring to Whitebeard, but not all of them understood that reference.

"What do you mean Captain?" Brook was the one to ask.

"You will all lead your own division while I am the overall leader of the entire Pirate Grand Armada." And then he fired off with the Grand Armada Commanders. "First Commander Katakuri...Second Commander Mihawk...Third Commander Lucci...Fourth Commander Arlong along with Brulee...Fifth Commander Brook."

"How about me darling?" Hancock asked confused that she did not have her own division.

"If I am to be King them you will be one of my Queens." Hancock took note of being one of Luffy's queens, but it would be a conversation for later.

"Any comments or concerns?" Luffy looked at his people, not one of them had shown any questions. He has shown them his will to be the best and they are there to emanate his will. "Alright then, next course of action. Alabasta."

And with that, the mold of the Strawhat Grand Armada was finally forming.


	13. East Blue Saga

The journey to Alabasta was a lively one. Arlong was their navigator, being a fishman, the sea was his playground.

"So what's our path if we were to go to Alabasta from Sabaody Archipelago?" Luffy had a map of the world in front of him, though it was still incomplete. The woman who should complete this map is still 12 years too young to join him on his journey.

"Alright boss, so we can go through the calm belt, those who have no fruit abilities can send the Sea Kings away." Arlong looked at Mihawk and Lucci who both nodded their heads in agreement, he was busy with the rudder so he could not help with the battle. "Then we can go through th East Blue, back up to Reverse Mountain and we'll be in Alabasta in no time!"

"Good plan, but can we stop by some places?" Luffy asked.

"Well yeah of course Captain, you are the Captain after all. Where to?" Arlong asked, to which Luffy took the pencil from Arlong and marked four places.

"Ah okay Captain."

The journey through the Calm Belt was fun, as Mihawk and Lucci had some training against gigantic sea kings. The rest of the crew did their duties as Luffy watched over them, and as planned, the Strawhats bypassed the Calm Belt once more and entered the East Blue.

Now for Luffy's first destination, it was a small town right by Dawn Island. It was a little Island known as…

**Shimotsuki Village**

The ship docked on the only port of the small island and Luffy took Mihawk with him, for he had a plan.

The rest of the crew remained on the ship, loading up on supplies for their long journey ahead.

"Captain, who is this person you want me to meet?" Mihawk was walking beside Luffy, as they attracted attention from the villagers. Nobody has ever seen a person who carried a massive sword before, and Luffy, well he looked like a normal person to them. Little did they know…

"He's right there." Luffy and Mihawk stood in an open field, with a lone tree and a young green haired swordsman slicing at the air with three wooden swords. One in each hand and another in his mouth.

"Hey kid, your form is a bit off." Commented Luffy. He knew that this kid was not his first mate from his timeline, but maybe Mihawk can throw in some pointers to get him on a much more accelerated path.

"Shut it old man, I know what I'm doing." The young green haired swordsman responded, though his back was still turned at the two people that were trying to talk to him.

"Your swing is too wide, try it in one fell motion like this." Mihawk picked a stick from the ground and sliced at the air. The swing caused a cut in the air, causing the green haired swordsman to finally turn and face them.

"Teach me this technique!" He exclaimed.

"It is not a technique, it is the basics." Mihawk replied.

"What's your name?" Asked Luffy knowing the answer.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro and my goal is to beat a certain someone!" He exclaimed, Luffy knew who it was but he couldn't let off that he knew more.

"I am Dracule Mihawk. And this is my Captain, Monkey D Luffy."

"Mihawk, stay with the kid for a couple of hours. Then rejoin us back on the ship. Show him something good." Said Luffy as he left the two to train. Mihawk was confused on why he should train this random swordsman but it was Captain's orders.

"Alright kid, what do you know about the blade?" And so it began.

Aboard the ship of the Straw Hat crew, everyone was bored out of their mind.

"Why are we on this island!" Complained Arlong though Brulee and Hancock were happily chatting amongst one another. Katakuri was showing Lucci a breathing technique while Brook was practicing his swordsmanship.

"Make use of your time Arlong. Come join us." Responded Katakuri while Lucci was doing the breathing technique before him.

"Fine fine so what are you guys doing? It better be cool." To this Katakuri smirked, revealing his fang like teeth. None of the crew was giving him a hard time about it, none of them expected him to be perfect. It was an amazing feeling to just be himself.

"Go ahead Lucci, activate your armament haki." To this Lucci complied. And sure enough his hands were covered in resin like substance.

"What?" The strange thing was, Lucci still had his haki active, even though previously he can only hold it for 5 seconds.

"Woah teach me!" Arlong had been wasting time lollygagging that he could have used to train in learning Haki.

"Sure thing, so begin with your breathing…" The trio went to work, learning about the essential of haki through Katakuri.

It took only another few hours for Luffy to arrive, opting to rest in his quarters with Hancock.

Then, as the sun finally set on the horizon, Mihawk returned on board, with a noticeable wound on his left arm.

"Hey what happened?" Asked Brook, who was the first to greet Mihawk.

**With Zoro**

"Hey Zoro! We missed you in class today!" A young blue haired girl approached Zoro in the same tree that he had been training at since earlier. She held a sword in her hand keeping careful care of it.

"Ku..Kuina...my hands are still trembling with excitement. A great swordsman just showed me a couple of things.

"Like what?"

"Listening to the blade and becoming one with it..he even let me use his blade and I was able to cut him!"

"Sureeeee Zoro, anyway master is looking for us. Let's go!" Kuina held Zoro's hands and pulled him, leading the way.

A smile formed in the lips of the young green haired swordsman.

'The voice of my blade huh?...what does it mean…'

**Back on the ship**

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mihawk retreated to his sleeping quarters to take care of his small wound. In his mind the event from earlier was as clear as day.

He let the kid carry his blade due to the Captain seeing something in him.

He dueled the kid with using his necklace blade.

And the kid cut him by simply using the things he thought him...all within a few hours.

Whoever that kid was, he's going to be a major power in the world.

Before reaching his room, he passed by the Captain's quarter where as he passed the front of the room, Luffy opened it and greeted him with a smile.

"Captain I…." He was going to explain what happened and why he had a wound but Luffy shook his head.

"Get some rest Mihawk, we're going to move on to the next Island." With this Luffy ran to the deck and instructed Arlong on the next destination.

Just a little place known as…

Gecko Island-**Syrup Village**

As the sun was rising, once again the crew anchored in the distance. Luffy instructed the crew to get some supplies once more, as much as they could trade for with the villagers. The problem with the smaller towns that they were stopping at was that they had limited supplies.

Regardless, there was a reason that Luffy went to this island, and he brought Katakuri with him.

"Mihawk trained a powerful swordsman yesterday, this stop won't happen to be another training for some unknown person would it?"

"You'll see Katakuri." Luffy said with a smile as in the distance, he could see him, the biggest liar in the entire world but one of his bestest friends. He nudged Katakuri as the young man revealed himself.

"Halt!" Yelled a kid with goggles over his banana and a long pointy nose. He had his finger pointed at Luffy and Katakuri. "Pirates beware! I am Captain Usopp and I command you to return to where you came from or else…my 100,000 army will destroy you!"

"Captain, you have got to be kidding me…"

"Go ahead and challenge him." Luffy ordered to which Katakuri easily restrained Usopp, slamming his face on the ground. "Ouch, that was a bit excessive wasn't it Katakuri."

"Sorry Captain."

"Who are you people! Help! My dad is a world famous pirate! I swear he'll get you!" Exclaimed Usopp as he trashed violently on the ground.

"You're obviously hungry to get stronger Usopp, would you like to learn something that will make you a great warrior one day?" Luffy knew what Usopp would want to hear and worked to calm the young man.

"Yes show me please mister!" Usopp was released from Katakuri's grip. And he shot up jumping up and down and eager to learn.

"Katakuri, teach him what you can about observation haki." Before Luffy left, he had some words of wisdom for the young man. "Usopp, before I go, I want to tell you that whatever you learn from Katakuri today...use it, harness it and grow from it, because in seven years time, a strange butler will show up and I would like you to beat the crap out of him and tell him this…" Luffy whispered something in Usopp's ear before giving him a path on the head and similar to what he did with Mihawk and Zoro, left the two to train.

"Alright kid, the captain obviously sees something in you, but I don't know what you can learn in a few hours...but here goes." And thus Katakuri began showing Usopp the basics of observation haki.

Back on the ship

Lucci had picked Katakuri's brain the previous day for some pointers in armament haki, and now since Katakuri was brought along by the captain, he went to Hancock for some pointers in lower extremities combat, which she is proficient in.

"Your legs are four time stronger than your arms, so if you hit something." Hancock had given a rising sidekick on a wooden dummy causing a loud crack.

"Right right." Lucci was absorbing everything like a sponge. Being one of the youngest of the crew, he was eager to learn, and more importantly, he was eager to kill whoever the woman was that killed his family.

So he followed Hancocks instruction and even took note of her form and the area in which she started her momentum. Every movement had a purpose, he had to hone this.

"We'll have to hold off on the lesson for the time being, I will be retiring along with the captain for the day."

Lucci had a massive sweat drop form over his head. He understood well enough what they were doing in there. Surely enough Luffy returned once more but this time he gave out an order.

"Once Katakuri returns, Arlong please set course to the coordinates I gave you."

"Aye Captain, but this is going to the middle of nowhere."

"No It's definitely going to be a place we need to be." Luffy was immediately pulled in the room as Hancock could not wait any longer.

"Well where is it on the map?" Brulee asked as she looked at the coordinates marked by Arlong. Lucci and Brook joined them and it was just water.

Meanwhile in the room, Luffy was on a call with Aladine, once again thanking him for his help.

"Aladine, thank you for the coordinates, are you sure this is where they will be?"

"Aye Luffy, I have seen them with my own eyes. Are you sure you don't want me to help? They seem to be starving."

"No, I will go to them immediately, something needs to happen…" In his mind he finished the sentence with '...in order for him to grow..'

"Alright then Luffy, anyway I got to go. Whitebeard has assembled a massive army of all his allies, he is planning something big, call any time." And Aladine dropped the call leaving Luffy in his thoughts.

"Babe." Hancock called out to which Luffy turned to look at her.

"Holy shit…" Luffy was speechless, as all she wore were transparent bikini top and bottom.

"Do you like what you see?" She said seductively. All he could do was nod his head. "Come here and don't make me wait anymore."

And like a hungry animal, Luffy immediately went to work to please his woman.

Later that day as once again the sun disappeared from the sky, Katakuri returned.

"So how did it go for you?" Mihawk was the one to greet him onboard.

"He was able to see Luffy from hundreds of yards away...and his nose started bleeding furiously…I...I didn't want to look." Katakuri had a heavy aura about him, and Mihawk picked up on what he meant.

"Well regardless of the traumatic experience. At Least he learned.

"That he did." Katakuri replied with a smile.

Before Luffy returned to the ship, there was someone he needed to see.

So he made his way to Syrup Village, where there was the bed ridden mother of the young man.

"Hello Banchina." Luffy had knocked on the door and let himself in. The sickly woman could not bring herself to get up.

"Your straw hat reminds me of the nice red haired man who my Yasopp joined to venture off and find a cure for my disease...who might you be?" She asked weakly. She did not get a lot of visitors, mostly Usopp who is her own son, so seeing a new person was surprising, but a welcomed sight.

"My name is Luffy and I am a friend of Usopp's." He then approached her bedside, gently grabbed her hand and gave her a blue vial. "Please take this, the fish man people are so advanced that they are ahead of the human population. This medicine was created by them in order to target destructive viruses that are aggressively deteriorating the body." Luffy did not know what disease Banchina had, but he was sure from Usopp's stories that it had something to do with a virus.

"Thank you, but do not tell anyone...I do not want to give Usopp hope..."

"I understand, well I have to go, but please Banchina for Usopp...fight this, and I will be seeing you again." He replied with a smile before leaving the home. Banchina had watched the young man exit the room, thinking to herself how he was so composed and helpful even though they only just met. 'A friend of Usopp's huh…'

Somewhere in the **East Blue**

The next day in an unknown location in the East Blue, two people sat along a giant. One was an adult, and the other was a young boy. One with an empty handkerchief once filled with food, and the other with a big bag of what the young boy assumed was going to be food. So he plotted, plotted to get a way to take the food from the old man.

"Old man! I know you have more food, give it to me now!" The young blond exclaimed while swinging a tiny knife at the old man

"Shut your mouth boy, put that knife down and save what little energy you have!" The blonde haired pirate exclaimed as he looked at his right leg, contemplating whether to do it or not. He had given all the food that he could scavenge to the boy and kept the massive heap of treasure for himself. What good is the treasure if he was going to die anyway. He finally reached his resolve, he was going to do it, he was going to eat his own leg to survive. He forcefully took the tiny knife from the young boy and told him to go sit on his area.

The young boy was angry, but complied. Stomping his feet as he went.

The pirate used to be a captain, who transversed the Grand Line in an amazing journey. But now he was alone in this stupid rock with this stupid boy.

As he readied himself to cut his own leg for food, a hand caught his, surprising the pirate Captain. He looked up and found a straw hat wearing man holding him back, stopping him from cutting his legs off.

"Who..."

"You don't need to do it Zeff." He said. The pirate infamous for his monicor, Red Leg Zeff, was astonished. Who were these people?

"The boy..." Despite nearing death from starvation, he was still worried about the young man. He looked at the boy's area and found that he was gone, panic rang in his mind as he felt like he was hallucinating.

"His name is Sanji, and he is okay Zeff. My crew had taken him and started to give him treatment. Brulee is not a doctor but she knows how to care for people." He then extended a hand towards the relieved captain. "Come join us, we'll escort you both to a safe place."

"Who are you…?" He took the man's hand and was pulled up. He walked on his own while a finely dressed man and a skeleton man picked up his treasure.

"Don't worry, all that treasure will be yours to do whatever you want with it." Luffy could see that the man was worried about the treasure, he was still a pirate after all. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"As you already know, my name is Zeff, they call me Red Leg..."

"Pleasure to meet you." Responded Luffy. As they boarded the ship, Luffy already knew where their last destination would be. "Arlong set a course to Conomi Island, this time you'll be going down with me."

"Aye aye Captain!" Exclaimed Arlong, glad that he can finally have a moment to train whoever that captain was so interested in, he wonders how his trainee would be.

**Conomi Island**

It took the crew a few more days to travel to Conomi Island. In this time, they got to know the uncanny pair of Sanji and Zeff, who met by an act of faith. Sanji had been a cabin boy aboard a cruise ship while Zeff was a pirate captain who attacked the cruise ship. And as faith would have it, a massive storm destroyed everything, leaving the two of them as the only survivors.

As they arrived at Conomi island, a harbor was actually a welcomed sight as this Island was more developed than the other islands they visited.

Luffy was joined on the dock by Zeff and Sanji.

"In a few years time, I will be back here, by then you both will be strong enough to join me on my journey to become king."

"Sure thing Captain, I will make sure to train this kid till he can't move anymore." Zeff was carrying the sack of treasure over his shoulder while using his free hand to mess the hair of the young man.

"Whatever old man! I will be strong enough to be in Captain Luffy's crew! Just you wait!" Exclaimed the young and eccentric Sanji.

"I believe it. Remember Zeff to reinforce your floating restaurant to be strong enough to withstand an Armada. And make sure to keep strong people with you….just in case."

"No need for that Captain Luffy, I will protect everything myself." Sanji exclaimed once more. Luffy smiled at the young man's energy. "But at the same time, I will not let anyone go hungry...no matter what." He had a passionate look in his eyes, Luffy knew that look, that was the same look the Sanji of his time had when he was dead set on something.

"Then Sanji, take care of Zeff."

"Yes Captain!" Replied Sanji. Then the duo waved goodbye to the Strawhats. It was too early to have Sanji on board, and some training time with Red Leg Zeff, the legend himself, will do him wonders.

"Arlong let's go!" Exclaimed Luffy, now it was time to meet a certain young lady.

"Coming Captain!" Replied Arlong as he jumped to where Luffy was, and joined him on their walk to...

Cocoyashi Village

"That's what you get for being such a smarty pants!" Exclaimed a bigger boy, as he shoved a young orange haired girl on the ground. She was surrounded with a group of older boys who were bullying her. Eventually they got tired of pushing her around and moved on, leaving her to cry on the ground.

Luffy extended a hand to the young girl, helping her up to her feet.

"Thank you mister, hey I never saw you around before, are you a traveler?" Asked the orange haired young lady.

"I am actually a traveler. My name is Luffy, and this is my friend Arlong." Luffy had brought Arlong to the front who was scared to show his face. The stigma with fish man people was still rampant and it was unfair but that's just how things were.

"Nice to meet you mister Arlong, and mister Luffy, my name is Nami." She shook Luffy's hands and waited for Arlong to shake hers, to which he seemed to hesitate. "What are you waiting for, mister Arlong? My mom says once you shake a stranger's hands it means you are no longer strangers." Arlong took her small hands and shook it, as gently as possible. "You're funny mister Arlong. Anyway what brings you to town I can show you around if you'd like. I know this place inside and out." Nami began to speak rapidly, as a young child would.

"Well actually, it is you we will help, we saw how those boys were picking on you." Luffy said. Arlong was looking at him strangely, the look on his face was of confusion, why was this kid not scared of her, she was a fish man, humans hate his kind.

"That's because I answer all my teacher's questions...they hate me cause I answer the questions...but the teacher will not teach us more things if I don't answer...I just love learning." Little Nami said as she played with the ground below her, twisting her feet on the gravel.

"Well little one,I'll teach you some self defense!" Volunteered Arlong, feeling bad for the young girl.

"Is that so? But I was going to show you around. You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely,but it won't be easy, you up to it?" Arlong asked the young girl to which she eagerly nodded her head.

"Alright the fundamentals of fishman karate is repetition. First form your feet like so, and your hands like this..."

Luffy smiled to himself and made his quiet exit.

Aboard the ship Lucci was now picking Brook's combat brain as the two were engaged in an intense sparring match.

Lucci managed to dodge Brook's parry while the swordsman was never on the defensive.

"Why can't I get through?!" Exclaimed Lucci, Brook's sword was too quick and too accurate.

"Remember Lucci, when combating a swordsman, you must take into account that the sword is an extension of a swordsman's own limb."

Luffy returned to the ship to where Lucci and Brook continued to spar.

And business was as usual. Though Arlong returned when the moon was at its highest.

"Yo Arlong." Katakuri was on night duty. He sat at the crows nest.

"Hi Katakuri." Arlong continued to his room, where Brulee had already passed out from exhaustion of the day. But before going down to his room, he looked up at Katakuri, who was looking at the surrounding, staying alert. "Hey Katakuri...I didn't believe it at first, I thought only you guys were nice because you've seen some crazy shit in the world and I'm not really scary for being a fish man...but that kid did not see me for my race...she just listened and absorbed what I thought her...and then when she fell asleep from exhaustion I asked around where her home was and people who not even come close to me...until I finally found her home by going door to door. Her mother was nice and took her in, thanking me and asking me if I wanted some tea...well anyway, humans aren't so bad after all." Was Arlong's final comment before retreating to his sleeping quarters.

And Katakuri...in his post at the crows nest...the guise of the night sky...smiled to himself glad that his friend was coming around. He caressed his teeth, the subject of the bullying he endured in his early life. 'I can somewhat relate. The behavior against his people is taught...people are not born evil.'

Thus the saga in the East blue finally reached its end.

The Strawhat Grand Armada made some new familiar allies, had some much needed training. And was now entering the Grand Line to go to Alabasta.

But Luffy had a reason for wanting to go through the Red Line.

And as the crew descended from the massive waterfall, a certain blue whale greeted them with an angry look on its face. Scars covering its forehead.

"Hi Laboon...I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm here." Brook approached his friend.

"Boon!" Yelled the massive whale as the long lost friends finally reunited. Brook hugged the forehead of Laboon while the whale had a happy look in his eyes.

Welcome to the Grand Line.

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - Totto Land - Amazon Lily - East Blue - Alabasta


	14. Alabasta (1)

A.N.

Let me start with you guys are awesome! Onwards then.

BeastSage09 - I would like Lucci to get his cannon devil fruit, but there is still some time between the time he gets it and the current timeline. Things could change on the fly.

Daniel2610994 - You're a G man! Thank you for reviewing each chapter, this means a lot to me, the people's support is what gets me going. So I'll answer some of the stuff you asked in your plethora of comments. In regards to Shanks having both arms...hehehehe and yes Teach is going to get his ass handed to him, or will he? Yeah I know those celestial dragons should have died, but Luffy beat them to the edge of life that they should think twice before doing dumb things again. I know I should've killed Vander Decken but at this point I didn't really know if I wanted to kill people. Nobody, not even me, expected Arlong and Brulee to be a thing. But more power to them. In this timeline, only Whitebeard, Big Mom, and Kaido are Yonko. As far as changing Hancock's faith, it was implied that things could have happened but I feel that if my readers want to assume that she was raped or not, then it is completely up to the readers in that. Good guess on Lucci, only one person really got that it was him and a bunch of people drew a blank on that. I wanted to get across that Luffy only defeated Borsalino because Borsalino never feels like he needs to train and get better. Yes I have plans for our resident favorite archeologist ;)

Erasesenpain946 - Could have included her huh? Nah there are plenty of women for our boy Luffy. #Robin in the harem

Burning Moonlight - Technically yes. Whitebeard is doing something in the background of the main story.

Monxu Aki - it wouldn't make sense without motivations, so I try to be as close to the source as possible.

Exodus12345 - Yes they will hehe

Sasukedoom - Yes hehe

* * *

The group had a brief pit stop with Laboon, though this time they decided to bring the whale along with them on their journey.

Arlong specially took a liking of the giant whale as he decided to mount the creature and create a harness so that he could stand on its back and command it under water. Brook found it funny but glad that the crew took his friend on their journey.

Though the more peculiar case was a man, who they learned was living within the stomach of the whale.

"It is rude to talk to someone without introductions." He held his spear on his hands as he looked over the Strawhat Pirates. "My name is Crocus, blood type A and B, doctor."

The group deadpanned, at first believing that he was threatening them.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am the Captain of this crew." He shook the doctors hands. Then the doctor turned and looked at the skeletal man.

"So you came back for Laboon, glad you were able to I was thinking you died." Crocus took the hand of Brook, the two sharing a moment.

"I died with a crew...and I was reborn when I met Captain Luffy."

"Good to hear. Anyway my job here is done, I cared for that whale for so long and now that he found you again I think I'll go find another place to situate myself." Crocus had gathered what he wanted to bring with him.

"You can join us on our journey, we could use a doctor." Luffy asked, but he knew the man's answer before it could escape his lips.

"No thank you. I'm done with traveling the world. Say, do you want me to tell you about Laugh Tale?"

"Nah, we'll find it ourselves."

"Suite yourselves. Anyway I'll be going then."

"Hey Crocus, I know a place called Drum Island. There's a certain blue nose reindeer with the human human fruit. If you want, you can teach him to be the best doctor possible."

"I'll think about it." Crocus then dove into the water.

"Wait, he's swimming." Asked Brulee.

"Crocus was the doctor of Gol D. Roger, he is far stronger than people give him credit. He's going to be alright." With that the crew retreated back to their post, Arlong decided that he would ride Laboon and lead the Strawhats to their next destination.

It took them just a few more days to reach Whiskey Peak. And, just like in the previous timeline, they were greeted by happy villagers, who were actually involved in the Baroque Works organization.

Luffy let things play out as his crew was treated to a feast, though none of the people were familiar to him.

Funnily enough, as the moon reaches its highest point in the sky, Brook was fast asleep, Brulee had eaten and drank so much along with Arlong that they were passed out in each other's arms. Luffy had pretended to be asleep causing Hancock to fall asleep in his arms. Meanwhile Katakuri, Mihawk, and Lucci were on high alert. As they caught early on that something was off.

"Drink some more friends." Said one of the friendly villagers.

"I'm good." Replied Lucci. They stared at each for an intense few seconds. Then the man finally broke the stare down.

"Alright the gig is up." The friendly villager pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the head of Lucci. The rest of the friendly villagers followed suit as they also pointed their guns at Katakuri and Mihawk. But some people had guns pointed at the sleeping Strawhats as well. "Give us all your money right now, you have fallen into the trap of Baroque Works!"

"The who?" Lucci wasn't taking them seriously, cleaning his ears as the Baroque works agent mouthed off.

"Look bastard, either you comply or we kill you. Our numbers far surpass your numbers, so best lead us to your treasure." But the Agent found a foot in his mouth as Lucci had enough.

All hell broke loose.

Katakuri trapped the people around him in mochi encasing. Mihawk swung his sword to the people who had their guns pointed at Arlong and Brulee. Lucci went go aid Brook knocking out the people with a swift kick and series of punches.

Luffy decided to finally open his eyes and grabbed the pistols that were pointed at him and broke them all. Hancock continued to sleep from exhaustion and three of the eight Strawhats went to work.

"Have it your way then." Luffy said with a smile as he let his three commanders run through the enemies as if they were nothing.

And they really were irrelevant as the shear power of his three men were too much for the Millions agents, even the Thousands and the Hundreds agents present for the 'party' were no match for the Strawhats.

Arlong, Brulee, Brook, and Hancock eventually woke up through the commotion and joined in the one sided fight, they had no chance at all.

As Lucci held up the final member of the Baroque works by his shirt, Luffy made his way through the bodies of all the agents defeated by his group.

"Good, let's move on then." At his words, his crew followed right behind him.

Lucci tossed the man to the side allowing him to survive, to tell the tale of that day.

"Boss...Mr. 0…" Said the trembling survivor of Whiskey Peak.

"yes?" Replied Mr. 0, At this point in time, the Baroque Works have been in operation in Alabasta for four years and some months.

"Mugiwara is here Mr. 0, He brought with him his entire crew."

"What!? What would a New World powerhouse be doing in my land?!" Exclaimed Mr. 0.

"They are going to Alabasta now...they just left Whiskey Peak. Mr. 0 his crew is too much...I'm the only one conscious ..."

With this Mr. 0 threw the snail against the wall, but luckily the snail caught itself against the wall.

"What's the problem Mr. 0?" A cowboy hat wearing woman stood at the doorway of Mr. 0. She had recently been recruited to decipher the poneglyph in Alabasta for the location of the ancient weapon.

"Ms. All Sunday…" Mr. 0 was trembling with anger. "...Mugiwara is here, prepare all our people. We have to let the Kingdom know that we are under attack."

"Alright Mr. 0, I will let Pell know."

* * *

**Alabasta Kingdom, Outskirts**

"Hey Captain." The strawhats stood right next to each other, with Luffy in the middle of the group. Arlong was in the very right end of the line with Brulee to his left, then Brook. On the other end was Brook and to his right was Mihawk, Katakuri, and then Hancock who stood beside Luffy.

"Yes Arlong?" Luffy asked, looking at his crew mate.

"Why are the entire Alabasta forces out here...intercepting us?" Before the Strawhat Crew, Alabasta has sent out its military force to indeed intercept the Strawhats. The group was led by Pell, a very powerful Zoan type fruit user.

"Strawhats, we suggest you turn back as you are not welcomed in the Kingdom of Alabasta." Exclaimed Pell.

"A thousand strong warriors give or take." Said Katakuri towards Luffy. To which he smiled at Katakuri for the information.

"Pell of Alabasta, I only wish an audience with King Cobra, I have some troubling information in regards to Sir Crocodile."

"Funny you would say something like that, Sir Crocodile warned us that you would try to throw some slander at him." Pell exclaimed back. He was already the commander despite being so young. Really impressive.

"What I have are facts. When did your rain stop Pell?"

"What the hell do you mean rain? Sir Crocodile is the best thing ever to happen to Alabasta. No pirates dare to invade our lands!" Then Pell put two and two together...once Sir Crocodile arrived, the rain suddenly stopped coming, turning the land into a desert wasteland. It has to be a coincidence right?

"If you will not listen to reason. Then I will get an audience with King Cobra, by any means necessary." Luffy disappeared from where he stood, he was too fast for anyone to catch, but the next time he appeared, he unleashed a powerful palm strike at the stomach of Pell, causing the zoan fruit user to gasp out of air. He doubled over causing an uncomfortable shift to occur within the Alabasta soldiers. But four soldiers surrounded Luffy, each with different weapons. They were stronger than a common soldier.

"We are the Tsumegeri Guards of the royal family. Today you have chosen death by crossing us." Luffy looked at the four men that surrounded him. There was a large muscular man wielding a giant battle sword, a tall hunchback man with two pole-arms for a weapon. Then there was a tall and thin man who wielded a double edged sword. Lastly there was a bulky man who wielded a large axe.

"Today gentleman, I choose to meet your King in peace." With that Luffy disappeared once more in a blur, leaving behind a large cloud of steam in his wake.

"We don't want Captain to have all the fun now." Brook twisted his cane as the rest of the ground began to move forward. The Tsumegeri Guards attempted to chase after Luffy but was stopped by one man. Katakuri had moved ahead of the group to confront the fiercest warriors of Alabasta. The rest of the strawhats dealt with the one thousand men of Alabasta's main battle force.

"Remember, Captain said do not kill." Relayed Mihawk.

"Yeah, when do I ever kill for fun?" Arlong gave a toothy grin before jumping ahead, kicking two guards at once and tossing another guard to a large crowd.

"There he goes again, acting all cool." Brulee commented, she was once again back line as this suits her ability best. Then Hancock gave her a sly smile for her comment.

"You like it though." She commented before joining the battle as well. With the command of her dearly beloved Hancock did not activate her devil fruit ability and went into battle with only using blunt force to shut down the army. Mihawk followed after with using the dull end of his blade, and Lucci was using his mastery of Rokushiki though he held back from killing his opponents. Brook had a trick up his sleeve, his slices were not fatal, but they were chilly, as in cold air emitted from his sword.

Then there was Katakuri, who fought the Tsumegeri Guards. If he wanted to, he could probably encompass them in mochi and call it a day, but he needed to hone his other skills, he chose to instead fight them without his devil fruit, only his trident was going to be used.

"Come at me at your strongest." Katakuri twisted his trident finally resting it between his elbow and hiding it in his back.

The warriors attacked as one. The big guy with the broadsword attempted to cut Katakuri in half though he was parried by Katakuri's Trident.

The skinny man with the double edge sword tried to cut his head off and Katakuri responded by shifting his trident slightly, causing the broadsword guy to fall forward and allowing Katakuri to block the double edge blade. He then stomped the broadsword guy over the head knocking him straight to the ground. As far as the double edge sword guy, Katakuri grabbed him by his face and slammed him on the ground. The two warriors were unable to battle any longer.

"Bah! How could you do that to Hyota and Arrow!" Exclaimed the dual polearm user.

"Be careful of this man, this is Dogtooth of the Big Mom pirates." Commented the axe wielding individual.

"I am First Commander Katakuri of the Strawhat Grand Armada, Mugiwara is my Captain." He declared tossing his trident at the man with the dual polearm. He blocked the trident with his polearm but Katakuri was just too quick, grasping his trident and pushing forward. The shear force of Katakuri broke the polearm of the warrior causing him to fall backwards. Katakuri stood above the fallen warrior with a deadly look in his face.

"Brahm!" Exclaimed the axe wielding man, but Katakuri turned his head towards him. This caused shivers to travel down his spine. He was desperate, all he knew was to attack even if he was going to lose.

Katakuri respected him for this allowing the man to swing his mighty axe though the first commander caught his axe by the palm of both hands.

"Good try big man." Katakuri pushed him back by sheer power causing the man to stumble backwards. Katakuri then jumped in the air and launched a spinning back kick upside the head of the warrior, knocking him out.

In his wake, Katakuri defeated the famed Tsumegeri Warriors.

"No...we can't fall to a bunch of pirates." Pell attempted to get up but the injury from Luffy's initial strike was not allowing him to get up.

"We are not your enemy, understanding our strength, if we wanted to, we could have overtaken your country, right?"

Pell's eyes widened as he looked around. Their massive army was being manhandled by seven strong individuals. They still had him, they still have Sir Crocodile. But where was he? Where was the hero of Alabasta?

"Fine" Was all Pell could say.

* * *

Alabasta Palace - **Throne Room**

"King Cobra, I advise you to escape immediately."

"Sir Crocodile, I will see that my country does not fall to the hands of pirates. What kind of king will abandon his own people!" King Cobra exclaimed, with his passion echoing in his sentiment. The room echoed with agreement as the meeting was taking place with the highest member of the court for King Cobra.

A young blue haired girl listened in on the meeting, she was very curious and impressionable.

She stood outside of the throne room, listening through a small air filter beside the main double door to the throne room, of the event that was transpiring.

Though she suddenly jumped up when she felt a presence of a strong person behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a straw hat wearing man, his red vest revealed his strong stature, and he wore khaki shorts and wooden sandals. He must be a farmer.

"Halt, I am Princess Vivi of Alabasta, who are you." Said the young girl who caused a smile to form at the man before her. She was alone without her usual guard because she escaped from the confinement of her room to stoop in on the meeting.

"My princess, I am a friend, here to meet the King."

"Very well, state your name."

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Well Mr. Monkey, my father is currently handling a very important problem. Your troubles with your crops will be resolved as soon as we are able to obtain some water from neighboring lands. But since you came out all this way and my father will not find out, I suppose I can grant you a barrel of water for your crops. You can find it in Alubarna, and tell them Princess Vivi sent you." Finally the child finished her sentence. Luffy was surprised at how well versed she was, more so about her kindness to her people.

"Princess Vivi, this matter is more important than mere crops, I will just show you." Luffy walked past the Princess, opening the double door that led to the throne room. Princess Vivi was going to protest but it was too late.

King Cobra and Sir Crocodile stopped their conversation and the later had a flabbergasted look on his face. "That is him King Cobra! Hurry and escape! I will take care of this pirate!"

"Sir Crocodile you have done so much for Alabasta, and you are so loyal to me...despite the voice against you as my successor..Sir Crocodile, if I die here today, with my court as my witness, I declare you to rule Alabasta until my Vivi comes of age."

To this Sir Crocodile mouth formed into a massive grin. Then his golden hook sparkled in the light.

The moment King Cobra declared a verbal succession to Crocodile, was the moment he would have died. Crocodile brought his golden hook and aimed for the stomach of the King. It would have been a killing blow, if it had connected. But Luffy, well he was too quick for the warlord, using gear 2nd to enhance hid speed and retrieved King Cobra before the hook of Sir Crocodile could reach him.

"Mugiwara?" The King exclaimed in confusion, he was supposed to be the enemy, why did Sir Crocodile attempt to stab him. "What is the meaning of this!?" Exclaimed King Cobra.

"Once you've passed on, I will be King of Alabasta right?" Sir Crocodile started with a smile on his face. "No loose ends." He then pointed his hook hand at the young Princess, whose neck was threatened by a small dagger.

A young raven haired woman that Luffy was ever so familiar with, held the Princess at knife point.

"No please! Take me, not my Vivi!" King Cobra collapsed on the ground, at the collective gasp of the crowd, nobody knew what to do. The guards attempted to get close but they sunk on the floor by quicksand.

Luffy simply observed, Crocodile was going to go on his bad guy spiel.

"The entire castle is surrounded by my agents, your army is stuck dealing with the Strawhats. All I need to become king is to kill you." He pointed at King Cobra. "You." He pointed at Princess Vivi. "And you Mugiwara." He pointed at Luffy and said it in such a venomous tone that if words could kill, Luffy would be dead.

"But why...we treated you so well, you helped us against pirate invasions!"

"Yeah it was all for this moment. I had to become King somehow, and luckily, Mugiwara sped up my plans."

"Hate to break your bubble, but I'm here to do two things." Luffy interrupted, first looking at the raven haired women holding a knife at the neck of the Princess. "I'm here for Nico Robin." Then he turned to Crocodile. "And I'm here to kick some sense into your power hungry ass!"

Robin tensed at the statement by the Strawhat man, 'How did he know my name.'

Crocodile did not know what to make of his statement. But he was worth 1 billion beri, and he could not take him lightly. "Fine! You want a piece of me! Then come at me!" Crocodile morphed into sand and launched himself at Luffy.

"King Cobra, please clear the hall. My crew should arrive any time to deal with the Baroque Works agents outside." Luffy could tell that the King was concerned for his army, "Don't worry King, your army is just knocked out, I gave my crew strict instructions." Then he looked at Robin as Crocodile was quickly approaching him. "Robin, I can protect you better than whatever this asshole promised you." Then as Crocodile neared him, Luffy's fist turned into a resin black color and he slammed it over the head of the warlord knocking him onto the ground.

A collective gasp echoed in the room, Robin dropped her knife in shock allowing Vivi to run to her father. She trembled at the visual defeat of Crocodile, the man who was supposed to protect her from the government in exchange for her poneglyph interpretation skills.

King Cobra immediately led his people outside, choosing to carry Princess Vivi and leaving the room immediately. If the words of the pirate was true, then King Cobra will put his faith in Mugiwara to end this mutiny.

The hall finally cleared, leaving Luffy and Crocodile.

The warlord quickly got up, his anger could not be contained.

"Shall we?" Luffy's skin glowed a pink color, with steam emitting from his body.

"Haki...I should've known…" Crocodile covered his hands with a similar resin like substance.

* * *

Alabasta Palace - **Outside**

Just as Sir Crocodile claimed, the main force of his numbered agents from Mr.1 through Mr. 5 along with their partners were present.

They all stood in a line to block the way of escape for the Royal Family, the court, and his escorts.

"Make way for the king!" Exclaimed one of the surviving guards. But one of the crazy haired looking guys with a red coat flick a booger at the unsuspecting guard, then it blew up on his face, his coat caught on fire from the explosion.

But a rumbling underground began and suddenly something emerged from the ground, a massive whale and a fishman on its back.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!" Arlong emerged on the back of Laboon, they had found an underground reservoir thanks to the help of Alabasta's local sea life and took them to the capital itself. Combine that with the perfect timing and you get a grand entrance.

The King's party and the Baroque works agents jumped out of the way. Each of the members were shocked at the massive whale emerging from the dry desert ground of Alabasta.

"Sheesh Arlong you sure know how to steer some excitement." A man with a fashionable goatee, a tall hat, and a slick looking necktie that was half way undone. His dress shirt was also a bit undone showing his chiseled chest. He rubbed his neck as he was in the process of rolling up his sleeve at the exchange that was about to take place.

Laboon landed on top of Mr. 4, a stout baseball wielding person, Miss Goldenweek and Miss Valentine were the former holders of the rank as these ladies were mostly nobodies, who were both unlucky enough to freeze in place when the Whale emerged from the ground.

"Thanks Laboon." Arlong jumped from the back of the whale, landing beside Lucci. Laboon let out a happy noise that only a whale could make and slithered back into the hole he came from, returning to the underground waterway.

Mr. 5 and Mr. 3 were immediately intrigued. Setting up a match between the quartet.

"Babe you left me to make a grand entrance!" Exclaimed Brulee who was mainly joking. She then caught the eye of Miss Merry Christmas who was a stout grouchy lady who looked like she would barter for three whole apple pies for the price of one apple. She was the partner of Mr. 4, who was still flattened along with Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek.

"Disgusting all around!" Exclaimed Miss Doublefinger as she morphed her fingertips into sharp, pointy spikes. She attempted to charge at Brulee but stopped mid stride when she sensed danger. Good thing she did too because if she did not stop, a powerful stomp would have crushed every bone in her body. Hancock landed in front of her, creating a crater where Miss Doublefinger should have been.

"Do not try to hurt my friend, you'll answer to me!" Her head was so far back that she arched her back, and she pointed at the Baroque Works agent with a very intense gaze.

"Why is he just watching?" Mr.2 commented as he was alone without a partner. He was strong enough to carry on his work without one so Crocodile just let him do what he wanted. Mr. 2 was referring to Katakuri, who stood at a distance, watching the events as it transpired.

"It's because there is no need for him in this battle." Brook stepped forward, each step releasing some steam from his chilling ability. Brook had learned so much about himself in the time with such powerful people that he was able to hone his devil fruit power to a new height.

"Oh?" The okama formed his signature fighting pose and a match was about to transpire between the two.

"You are the strongest, then you are my opponent." Mr. 1 morphed his arms into blades, using his devil fruit ability. But someone else had a say against this.

"You won't even reach him." Dracule Mihawk stepped in the sight of Katakuri, as he drew the black blade. "I am your opponent."

"Fine, you'll die as well!"

The King's group moved through the building tension, where the Baroque agent attempted to intercept them, the Strawhats would blow their attempts.

This allowed King Cobra and Princess Vivi to have enough time to escape to their doomsday bunker. It was said to be strong enough to withstand a buster call!

Then there it was, the match of Alabasta finally set.

Main Event: Luffy vs Crocodile w/Miss All Sunday

Match 6: Mihawk vs Mr. 1

Match 5: Brook vs Mr. 2

Match 4: Hancock vs Miss Doublefinger

Match 3: Lucci vs Mr. 3

Match 2: Brulee vs Miss Merry Christmas

Match 1: Arlong vs Mr. 5

Pre-show Match: Laboon(W) vs Mr. 4 & Miss Valentine & Miss Goldenweek

Will the Strawhats defeat the Baroque works and free Alabasta? Or will Baroque Works prevail?


	15. Alabasta(2)

**Please please please be safe out there people,** WASH YOUR HANDS PROPERLY**, be diligent and through these trying times I'm pleased to entertain you the best way I know how, so without further ado, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

Main Event: Luffy vs Crocodile w/Miss All Sunday

Match 6: Mihawk vs Mr. 1

Match 5: Brook vs Mr. 2

Match 4: Hancock vs Miss Doublefinger

Match 3: Lucci vs Mr. 3

Match 2: Brulee vs Miss Merry Christmas

Match 1: Arlong vs Mr. 5

Pre-show Match: Laboon(W) vs Mr. 4 & Miss Valentine & Miss Goldenweek

* * *

The Pre-show was already set, the fighters were ready to go anytime. Once the curtain called for a match for the pre-show, with Laboon emerging from an underground water way. Now the whale has returned to the ocean water and the match was finally set.

Now onwards to the first match.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Division Commander **Arlong **'the Saw' vs Baroque Works Agent **Mr. 5**

"You must be wondering how I could have tamed a massive beast such as that killer whale, well I must tell you that…" But Arlong was distracted by the fact that Mr. 5 continued to dig his nose, despite his obvious monologue. "Can you not do that for four seconds and let me finish?"

Mr. 5 did stop, pulled out his finger from his nose and revealed a booger that he had been picking for some time. Then he rolled it up with his finger and aimed it at Arlong. Then, as if things couldn't get weirder, Mr. 5 flicked his booger at Arlong, who responded by slapping it out of the air.

Though this was his mistake as the booger exploded on the back of his hands, and the impact was strong enough to knock his arm and caused him to take a step back.

"Heh, this is my devil fruit ability. I can make any part of my body explosive, without damage to myself." Proclaimed the agent. Typical bad guy, spewing his abilities and believing that he is invincible.

"Right. Well I hope you're ready for this then." Arlong formed his hands into an open palm, then he brought his other arm back. "Fishman karate...Hundred Tiles true punch!" Arlong extended his retreat fist forward seemingly punching the air. But the punch was so quick and so precise that a fist mark emerged from the stomach of Mr. 5.

"How!" He exclaimed as he doubled over. Arlong did not even make contact with him but his stomach was aching as if a fist connected with it.

"You have a really strong ability and you choose to flick your booger." Arlong ran forward, closing the gap. Mr. 5 brought up his right arm and activated his explosive abilities in his forearm to block whatever Arlong was going to do. The best offense is the best defense afterall.

"Fishman karate, surface crushing stamp!" An original move that would have been performed under water, Arlong has practiced the moves that he usually would perform underwater in the surface and created a variant for the surface version of the underwater fishman karate. The sole of his foot met the forearm of Mr. 5. An explosion emitted from his forearm but Arlong went through his devil fruit ability , unscathe.

"How could you survive my explosion?" Mr. 5 was defeated, flat on his back. Arlong stood over him with a smirk on his face. It took him three hits to defeat the Baroque agent. And he only had to use 'it' once.

"That's what's so funny with you fruit users. You think you're invincible hiding behind your abilities. I mean if you made better use of your power, you could've lasted more than 3 hits against me." Arlong crouched down and looked at the face of the man he defeated. "They call you Mr. 5, but what is your real name?"

"Gem...my name is Gem."

"Pleasure to meet you Gem, say since your whole organization is going to fall apart, and I kind of need to lead a division. Would you like to join me under the Fourth Division of the Strawhat Grand Armada?" Arlong extended his hands for Gem to take.

Mr. 5...no Gem's eyes widened after hearing the offer. The Baroque works would definitely not survive that day as he fought against what everyone agreed on to be the 'weakest' of the group. And even Arlong was a monster. He needed to seek new employment.

"If only I were stronger...Ahh, What the hell." And Gem took his hands officially joining the fourth division of the Grand Armada.

Match 1: Arlong(W)vs Mr. 5

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Division Member **Brulee** vs Baroque Works Agent **Miss Merry Christmas**

This match was going to be fantastic, but it would be a match that no one, other than the two participants. Will ever witness.

Miss Merry Christmas immediately dove underground, her stout appearance reminded Brulee of a very judgemental person. Luckily her friend Hancock prevented the aggressive approach of Miss Doublefinger, as she seems to be the stronger of the two.

That would have been an interesting fight, a little more challenging than fighting Miss Merry Christmas, but overall Brulee would have won, easily.

But alas it was a battle between Brulee and Miss Merry Christmas.

The sequence of events were as followed if you asked anybody else other than the two fighters.

Brulee and Miss Merry Christmas stood a few yards from each other.

Then Miss Merry Christmas dove underground. Brulee manifested a mirror from the palm of her hands, creating one big enough to fit a person in.

Then Miss Merry Christmas emerged underground, giving Brulee an uppercut that would shatter into a million tiny mirrors as Brulee created a mirror clone of herself.

If anyone blinked, they would have missed it, but Brulee used her mirror to swallow Miss Merry Christmas, then disappearing herself within the mirror.

The last event that literally could have happened in the same second, was Brulee emerging from the mirror world, with Miss Merry Christmas flat on her face, unable to stand, unable to even move a muscle.

"Curse you and your power." She said before finally passing out.

Brulee had an overwhelming victory and nobody, but those who participated that day, could have known what happened in the mirror world battle that day.

If you were to ask Miss Merry Christmas,what happened in the mirror? She would shiver and collapse crawling into a corner.

Match 2: Brulee(W) vs Miss Merry Christmas

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Third Commander Rob **Lucci** vs Baroque Works Agent **Mr. 3**

The match was going on longer than expected. Mr.3 created some wax clones, ensuring that a distance was created from the melee fighter.

"Fool! You won't be able to beat my wax army." Mr.3 exclaimed, manifesting a wax clone of himself. Though they lacked color, they were the perfect clone of himself.

"What's that?" Lucci went to drop-kick a wax clone, then switch targets to a different clone throwing a back elbow at the clone.

"I said you will not beat me so give up!" Exclaimed Mr. 3 but it was truly strange that Lucci was not even trying to get close to him. He seemed to be enjoying himself in just fighting.

Lucci did a tornado drop kick on a row of three wax clones. Then he threw a double back elbow on another set of clones. A smile covered his face as Lucci went through the clones like nobody's business. What impressed Mr. 3 more than anything was how his hat remained on his head even despite the erratic movements he was performing through the series of kicks and punches. In a matter of a few minutes, Mr. 3 started to lose his confidence for every wax clone he created, two more would perish at the hands of Rob Lucci.

In a manner of desperation, Mr. 3 unleashed his final move unleashing a wave of wax throughout his surroundings. The wax wave crashed about three yards from himself, where his wax clone remained unharmed, but Lucci was gone.

"Did I win?" He began to smile to himself, a small fit of laughter began on his lips.

"You know I really like you." In a matter of seconds, Lucci was by Mr.3's side. He jumped in shock but was caught with a knee to his stomach. Mr.3 doubled over from pain, his wax creations collapsed as there was no longer a person to command them.

He gasped for air as Lucci looked down at him. "You could've done something like Brulee's mirror clones but those are creepy and feel like I'm fighting my real crewmates. Your clones were fun as a testing dummy."

"Hey what do you mean testing dummy! I'll have you know my work is art!" Mr.3 shot up from the insult, but by getting up so fast he pulled a muscle on his stomach causing him to double over again in pain.

"You're a funny guy, your boss is as good as dead anyway. Want to come along?"

"Why me?" Mr. 3 asked.

"Eh you seem like a cool guy, that's all. Plus I need people in my division. Can't have Arlong beating me." Lucci pointed at Arlong who was having an animated, but friendly conversation with the former Mr.5, Gem.

"Mr. 5 joined your friend?" Mr.3 scratched his chin and ultimately decided to accept the offer as it was in his best interest. "Alright, I will join you."

"The name is Rob Lucci."

"Galdino. But in the event that your crew loses to Mr. 0...you don't know me." And to that Lucci burst out laughing. "What? Was it something I said."

To this Lucci laughed even harder. He now wiped a tear from his eyes at laughing so hard. He paused for a moment repeating what Galdino stated. "...in the event that my crew loses?" And laughed some more.

Match 3: Lucci(W) vs Mr.3

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Queen Boa **Hancock** vs Baroque Works Agent **Miss Doublefinger**

"Kid, you're pretty cocky for someone so young." Hancock made an observation, but she was pretty young herself, though not heavily reliant on her fruit ability.

"You're one to talk pretty face. Too bad I will have to kill you today." Miss Doublefinger morphed her fingers into spikes, and then emitted some more spikes around herself. Creating the perfect defense. But in the world of Hancock, there was no such thing. The spikes were not a problem for the newly self appointed queen. Her devil fruit ability along with her proficient used of her legs allowed her to turn the spikes into stones before it could even connect with her skin, and broke then off the source

Miss Doublefinger yelped in pain as it felt like a part of her fell off when her spikes were broken off.

"I would be severely disappointed if I lose to you today." Hancock stated simply, her hair covered her eyes slightly giving a dangerous look for her.

"Please...no more." Begged Miss Doublefinger as she crawled away from Hancock.

"Fine, but if you raise your hands against my crew again, I will break both of your arms!" To this warning, Hancock turned to join Katakuri in overlooking the escape of King Cobra. But she felt a spike go through her stomach, right down her core.

"Hancock!" Exclaimed Katakuri as he immediately switched courses to aid the captain's queen. Though he immediately stopped in his tracks, as Hancock lifted her head giving him a look as if to give him the sign to return to protecting King Cobra.

"Hahahaha! That's what you get for being so naive! This is not some fairytale princess...this is the real world!" Exclaimed Miss Doublefinger, as her arm was extended through the stomach of Hancock, she had a maniac look on her face as she drew blood on her opponent.

Katakuri understood what Hancock wanted and with a final nod, returned to watching over King Cobra and his party.

"I absolutely hate liars." Hancock said quietly, grasping the spike with both hands. Then slowly, the spike began to turn into stone from her stomach through the tip of the spike. Then Hancock ripped the stone spike out of her stomach and broke it in half.

"What the…?" Miss Doublefinger fell on the ground, catching herself with one hand, but she lost balance as where her other hand was supposed to catch her, there was nothing. And thus the agent fell on one side, a shock expression replaced her once confident look. "What the hell…" She looked at her hand, as if to make sure it was there. She brought it up to her face only to find blood dripping into her face, the bleeding was slowed down by the petrification of her arms. "Where the…" one hand was there, and the other was not.

"You get what you deserve bitch." Hancock flicked her hair, and despite the injury in her abdomen, she continued to stand over the fallen agent. Before Miss Doublefinger could let out a scream of agony, she passed out of shock.

She ripped the cloth from her dress to put pressure over her wound. This would at least stop the bleeding for the moment.

Match 4: Hancock(W)vs Miss Doublefinger

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Fifth Division Commander 'Soul Prince' **Brook** vs Baroque Works Agent **Mr. 2 **

"You are very interesting skeleton-san" Mr. 2 stated plainly.

"You as well Mister Okama." Replied Brook as he continued to emit cold air from himself. The chilling air could reach Mr.2's soul. It was pretty scary if he was being honest.

"Would you hit a woman?" Mr.2 passed his right hand over his face. His body immediately morphed into a figure of a woman whereas his voice also took on a voice of whoever he morphed his face to.

"Depends if you would show me your panties." Brook said seriously, he still had a look of wanting to slice down his opponent.

"Sure." Replied Mr. 2, removing his swan pants and revealing a pair of pink laced panties.

Brook took a moment to absorb the entire interaction before finally responding. "Fool, I am not affected by your deception." He extended his arms outward to show that he was not affected as if to shrug off the display of vulgarity. Though in reality Brook's nose was bleeding feverishly. Though he had no nose, just a hole. Yohoho skeleton joke.

By the exebitionist distraction, Mr.2 obtained the upper hand back kicking the head of the skeletal man to the back of his head.

Match 5: Brook vs Mr.2(W)

….

….

….

Just kidding.

Brook grabbed his head, which had been twisted backwards and returned it to form.

"That is quiet a skill Okama-san" Brook drew his cane closed to his chest. He then retrieve his blade showing a glimmer of it that flashed in the sunlight.

"Oh?" Mr.2 passed his face again with his right hand, this time morphing into a child. In body and voice. "Skeleton-san will you hit a little boy?" But the little boy, which was really Mr.2, was kicked square in the jaw by Brook.

"You bet I will!" He screamed comically. The boy fell backwards from the force of the kick. He massaged the bruise on his face.

"Fine! How about a frail old lady." Just as Mr. 2 tried to get up once more, this time with the face and body of an older lady, Brook did the same thing, drop kicking him once more.

"Nope!"

"Then I know your weakness." Mr. 2 brought his hands to his face for the last time, finally understanding what he must do, morphing into the woman that he initially morphed into. "Beware! My panties!" Mr.2 shot up removing his swan skirt, revealing his pink laced panties once again. Mr.2 smirked in claiming victory as Brook did not move an inch. "Well if you must, put your sword down and..." But for the very last time, Mr. 2 met the blunt side of Brook's blade. A bitch slap with a sword from hell was performed by the Fifth Division Commander which caused Mr.2 to spiral. Then Brook followed with another swing of his blade over the head of the okama which ultimately defeated the third strongest agent of the Baroque works organization. The first being Mr.0 and second being Mr.1.

"You have bested me today Skeleton-san." Mr.2 laid flat on his back, unable to even fully use his fighting skills as he tried to win via underhanded tactics. Maybe there was a time and place for using his fruit, and when he should use his okama-kenpo.

"It is because..." Brook resheated his blade into his cane as he wasn't able to use it. His battle with Mr. 2 only took two drop kicks and a bitch sword slap from hell. It would have been more interesting if it were an actual fight but alas, there they were. "...you do not show a swordsman the same panties twice..."

Match 5: Brook(W) vs Mr.2

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Second Division Commander Dracule '**Hawkeye**' Mihawk vs Baroque Works Agent **Mr. 1**

The youth of Mr.1 allowed him to move quickly, slashing and hacking at Mihawk at a rapid rate. And Dracule Mihawk, sharp as ever, parried all of his strikes with the utmost skill and precision. He would not even move from his current position, as he redirected the strike of the blade man with each swing of his blade.

"You bastard!" Mr. 1 yelled as he brought both arms over his head and threw it down over the head of Mihawk. But Mihawk simply shifted his blade horizontally, catching Mr.1 mid strike.

"I am to be the King's greatest swordsman, I can't lose to the likes of a poser like you." Mihawk pushed him back with a diagonal slashed cutting the bladed fruit user.

Mr. 1 caught himself mid air, turning to slow his momentum and finally landed on both feet.

"Sure you will." Replied the agent cockily. But this only caused Mihawk to smirk. Instead of continuing the banter, Mihawk decided that it would be best to answer the challenge of the fake swordsman.

Mihawk brought his black blade over his head, not wavering on looking at Mr.1 directly in his eyes. It was as if he was piercing his soul.

"Gah!" Mr.1 dashed forward, wiping up a whirlwind in his wake. His speed was nothing to ignore, for someone so young Mihawk was impressed by his muscle control and acceleration and yet…it was not enough.

Mihawk brought down his blade as Mr.1 entered his range, the timing was so precise that Mr.1 could not believe what just happened.

Mihawk returned his blade in his back and Mr.1 lay flat on the ground, a massive gash across his crest.

"I was in my blade form..." He coughed up blood as he spoke yet Mihawk ignored him, not deeming him to be good enough to warrant an answer. "If you don't kill me now, I will find you later...and I will kill you."

Just one sentence, that should be enough to deliver his overwhelming victory. Yeah he'll entertain the fallen agent with one sentence to break his spirit even further.

"You do not deserve death by my blade." With that Mihawk walked back to his crew who were all wrapping up with their battles.

The wind picked up as the desert storm was starting to kick in. Mihawk walked through the whirlwind, cooly walking away from his victory. If anyone asked him how his battle went, he would shrug at the notion of it being considered a battle as for him, it was easy.

Match 6: Mihawk(W)vs Mr.1

Pre main event

Katakuri had successfully escorted the King into the safety of a doomsday bunker.

He would hang around the bunker in case anyone would be able to pass through their defense, but more likely than not, his crewmates would win their battles.

The only hiccup in their battles was Hancock, who is too trusting for her own good.

The first to join him was Mihawk, who easily defeated his opponent.

"Wasn't even a swordsman." He commented as he joined Katakuri in awaiting the rest of the crew to finish up with their battles.

The next person to join them was Hancock, who held a cloth over her wound. Luckily Brulee joined them as well. Brulee immediately began to take care of her friend's wounds.

Then there was Arlong, laughing at something Gem stated.

"This is Gem, he'll be working under me." Stated Arlong who wiped a tear over his eyes.

Brook was next who brought Bentham with him.

"This is my new friend who has followed me despite my insistence to leave me alone."

"Skeleton-san I only wish to best you in battle, once I have done so, then I will leave you alone." Bentham was twirling as he spoke which made Hancock laugh. But with her laughter, her fresh wound began to hurt.

"Easy now, get some rest Hancock." Commented Brulee, who was the designated doctor for the meantime.

The last to arrive was Lucci who brought Galdino with him.

"This guy thinks that….thinks that..." Lucci began but couldn't help himself and laughed uncontrollably.

"Damn it! I only said if Mr.0 wins...he's definitely on a different level than us all." Galdino commented, embarrassed by how much Lucci was laughing at him.

"Captain Luffy will never lose, he's the man to be king." Katakuri responded with a matter of fact statement causing Galdino to tremble in fear.

"Sure sure..."

Thus the group looked over to the main building, where the fight between Crocodile and Luffy was currently taking place.

A body suddenly flew through the roof of the building, causing a trail of dust to follow said body.

"God dammit all to hell! Mr. 0 won, I told you so!" Screamed Galdino running around in a circle. Though nobody else panicked. He then stopped as he Bentham grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him out of the way. A shiny golden hook landed in front of them, inches from killing Galdino if he wasn't moved.

Galdino and Betham looked at each other, then finally looked at the hook once more.

"No way..." Galdino stated. Then as he feared, Lucci continued to laugh at him.

"Told you so." Lucci said as he stopped himself from his fit of laughter as his stomach was starting to feel painful from laughing so hard.

Strawhat Grand Armada Head Commander Monkey D. '**Mugiwara**' Luffy vs Baroque Works Mr. 0 **Crocodile**

Why…

Crocodile attempted to get a hook through the guard of Mugiwara. But the strawhat captain caught his hook by the sole of his left sandals and used Crocodiles momentum to slam the hook on the ground. Before Crocodile could even recover, Luffy launched an enlarged fist right through the face of the warlord.

As per instinct, Crocodile shifted his body into his Logia form and Luffy's fist passed through him. The strawhat captain retrieved his extended punching hand and used his other hand to reach for the throat of the warlord.

And once again Crocodile was caught by a haki infused arm of the strawhat Captain. This time, the crocodile used his none hook hand to create a sand blade, slashing at the arm that held him by the throat. Luffy released his grip before the blade could drop down through his arm and followed up with a double jet stamp, thus creating some distance between them.

"Why do you insist on protecting these people?" Crocodile asked, his eyes were flaring up with anger. Years of infiltrating the kingdom of Alabasta, acting like the good guy.

"I only really wanted a moment with Nico Robin, but you got in my way." Luffy replied, shrugging his shoulder. The sand user could not find an opening, Robin decided that she could not trust this new person. But maybe she would listen.

"She's working with me! I took care of her and protected her from the World Government. You're with me right Miss All Sunday?" Crocodile asked looking at the raven haired beauty.

"I am with you Mr.0." Robin said weakly, the fabric of her morality was being tugged at in so many levels. For one she is very loyal, especially to the person who has stuck his neck out and protected her from the marines in the short time that she joined him, but in return she had been deciphering some complicated poneglyph text that Crocodile had stashed. Mostly first hand accounts of current events, nothing too significant. But this Mugiwara really piqued her interest.

The way he looked at her made her feel so vulnerable as if he was looking past her flesh and looking deep into her soul.

Though for now, she had an allegiance to Crocodile, and that was that, she was loyal to a fault.

"Good, now Mugiwara the lady has spoken? So if you could just go away so I can rule my country."

"Last time I checked the king was not dead."

"My Baroque Works numbers are out there, they should be dead by now."

"So? My Commanders are out there, your agents should be dead by now."

"Don't mock me, there is no way my agents lost. Miss All Sunday verify this."

"Uh...yes way." While the two powerhouse of the Grandline were arguing, Robin couldn't help but snicker. For one, she only really saw Mr.0 as a serious guy who always seemed to be in control, but in this instance, Mugiwara was making him more relatable. In an instance, Mr. 0 was becoming vulnerable. Mr.0, no Crocodile, was indeed human.

"Um Mr.0..." Robin had crossed her arms and created an extra limb outside the battlefield. She took a peek outside at the instruction of her boss. "I see that the numbers have lost…"

"What?!" Crocodile turned so fast at Robin that a whirlwind of sand emitted from his movement.

"Told you so." Luffy had now started to pick his nails as he was fully confident that this would happen.

He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know why, but in an act of desperation Crocodile disappeared into a storm of sand travelling to where Robin stood and took his golden hook and materialized right behind her, with the hook pointing threatening close to her neck.

"I'm sorry Miss All Sunday but I need a way out." Whispered Crocodile who has finally realized his defeat. Years of planning, years of servitude, and to lose to a strawhat wearing bastard. Go figures.

"Let her go Crocodile…" Luffy's voice was low as if to mitigate the anger he was building up from seeing one of his precious people in the grasp of the enemy. It was a warning, one that Robin did not fail to catch. Of course in this timeline she didn't know it yet, but Robin would soon learn that Luffy cares for her.

"You will let me leave Alabasta in peace Mugiwara. Then I will let Miss All Sunday go. You have my word." Crocodile had a smirk in his face, finally having control once again. Though what he failed to realize was, how much Robin did not want to be held captive.

Robin and Luffy looked into each other's eyes as if coming to an understanding and as if the two had known each other for years, a plan that they both agreed on through eye contact, was coming through fruition.

Robin threw her right leg back, catching Crocodile right in the golden region. Though lucky for the sand user, he made his lower extremities into sand on time before any pain could be inflicted. He cockily smiled at her for missing her chance to escape but the moment of distraction was enough time for Luffy to bound forward grab the hook of the sand user and tossed him against the wall with wuch intense force, that the wall began to collapse at impact.

"Thanks for the distraction." Luffy winked before dashing after Crocodile, and not letting him have a breath.

Luffy pulled his hands back stretching it for as long as possible before following through with a painful gum gum pistol. Crocodile spewed up blood, not even having enough time to change into his sand form.

As Luffy got within inches from Crocodile, he grabbed him by his shoulder, pulled him out of the wall, and tossed him upwards.

Crocodile floated in the air for only a second, before Luffy followed with his most devastating looking punch since his return back in time, a Gear 3 punch that sent Crocodile through the roof of the palace, with the foundation of the palace finally giving up on the impact.

Crocodile went higher and higher until gravity finally brought him back down to earth. He would have fallen on the ground, broken all his back and everything in his body, possibly die, but against his better judgement, Luffy caught him.

He caught him and placed him on the ground, his golden hook noticeably missing.

Robin just stared at him, confused at his decision.

The Baroque Works agents were no more at the fall of Sir Crocodile.

The former Mr.5, Mr.3 and Mr. 2, have all switched allegiance to the commanders of the grand armada.

Everyone else was flat on their face or flat on their back as they were all easily defeated.

Miss Merry Christmas could not move. Miss Golden Finger had an arm ripped off. Mr. 1 was bleeding feverishly and that was the end of that.

Meanwhile Mr.0 aka Sir Crocodile reflected on his failures, staring at the open ceiling of the palace he wanted so badly to conquer. Dejected at the defeat of Mugiwara

Luffy caught her staring, smiled and shrugged his shoulder. Then he extended his hands at the raven haired beauty. "Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy." To which she returned his friendly gesture by shaking his hands.

"Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you...But why do you need to speak with me?" She replied pleasantly with a slight glow in her eyes. His touch was electric and very powerful...nothing a woman likes more than a poised man. To say she was intrigued would be an understatement.

From the tragedy of Ohara, to the isolation of life of a fugitive, to the welcoming assistance of Sir Crocodile and now finding herself at the company of a very powerful figure...life's starting to look up.

So that was the end of the battles, was it ever a question?

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - Totto Land - Amazon Lily - East Blue - **Alabasta**


	16. Aftermath of Alabasta

The Sun was at its highest point in the sky when Sir Crocodile was utterly and convincingly demolished by the Strawhats.

King Cobra and Princess Vivi were huddled closed together at the bunker, and the Princess jumped up at the sound of a building collapsing in the distance.

"Father, what was that loud noise?" The young girl asked, looking worriedly at her father.

"Don't worry about it dear." King Cobra held his daughter close. It felt like forever but eventually the noise outside died down...then silence...for a grueling 5 minutes, nobody knew what was going on.

"Father it became quiet." Princess Vivi whispered, then a firm knock rang through the bunker, echoing throughout the chamber. Princess Vivi, unlike earlier, decided it was a good idea to go near the entrance way and put herself in the front of the group.

"Vivi come here now." The King commanded though the Princess remained unmoving.

"Do not worry father, I will protect us all." The young girl said confidently, without a weapon, armed with only her sharp will and resolve, Princess Vivi stood in front of the door ready to face the possible enemies behind the doorway.

Before King Cobra could join his daughter, a voice echoed throughout the chamber, though to his relief, it was an ally.

"King Cobra, Princess Vivi, can you open the door." If he wanted to, he could have ripped the door open, but that would not go well with his proposal.

"Ah it's mister farmer!" Vivi, despite everyone else's precaution, pressed the doorway release button, one in which opened the chamber. The people within the chamber let out a small yelp, believing that their life was coming to an end.

The lights within the doomsday bunker were not very bright, so being introduced to the outside sunlight took a moment for the party to adjust.

His silhouette was unique, as if he were a giant amongst men. His straw hat was prominent amongst other things and King Cobra immediately sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you Princess, all is clear King Cobra." Once their eyes adjusted, they finally saw him, with that contagious smile, that everyone within the bunker cried in relief.

The Strawhats and the new recruit were all chatting amongst themselves outside the bunker. The former Baroque works agents were still unmoving, knowing full well where they were all going.

"Thank you Mugiwara...I did not..." King Cobra began. But Luffy held up his hands as if to stop the King from revealing any of his shortcomings.

"A King such as yourself is someone one should admire, so King Cobra, I have come for some business. Can I have an audience?" Luffy put the power in the King's hands, he did not want the King to lose face in front of his people.

"Mugiwara, once we figure out what to do with the destruction of my land...on second thought, let us have a walk Mugiwara." King Cobra left the bunker first, grabbing Luffy by the arm directing him away from the group to have a talk.

"I am humbled by your presence." Luffy commented though once they were in the clear of the group, Luffy gave a non-verbal command for Katakuri to make them a place to talk. Katakuri nodded and understood the command, manifesting a mochi house for the two people to have a private conversation. King Cobra finally showed what he really was feeling.

"I did not know that he was plotting against me, I thought that he was my friend." Began the King. "As your crew went through my army, and I finally realized that we are not ready for world threatening powers. I assume you are an Emperor of the new world?"

"No, not there yet but I am working towards something more than an Emperor. I am working towards becoming the King of the Pirates." To this King Cobra smiled taking a seat on a well built wax chair, created by the new member of the Grand Armada. In his mind, Luffy was impressed by how easily they were able to implement Galdino into their ranks.

"I see." He paused and looked at his hands. "Mugiwara I believe that you will reach your goal, but in doing so, what do you look to accomplish?"

"With becoming the King of Pirates, I wish to obtain the strongest family in the whole world. To end the system that is the celestial dragons, to eliminate the underworld, to control the pirate's action of this world, to unify all the kingdoms, and to ultimately destroy the corruption within the Marines."

"Mugiwara, in order to thank you, I will be able to assist you in one aspect of your goal. The Alabasta Kingdom will raise the Strawhat Grand Armada flag, pledging our support to you." The two men stared into each other then they solidified the newfound alliance with an embrace.

"Thank you King."

"So what is it that you needed to speak with me about?"

"Well that was the gist of it, an extension of my protection of your land. I also wanted to recommend calling the marines right before you declare your land under my protection in order to take the Baroque works agents under custody."

"I see Mugiwara, then I must request something as well, in order to solidify our alliance...you must take my daughter as your bride."

"I am flattered by King Cobra, but she is too young to be my wife. Plus I am a firm believer in choice, so I don't really do well with arranged marriage."

"Once she comes of age then, you will consider if she also wishes to be with you?"

"Ummm..." He was stuck, not able to get out of this one.

"It's an agreement then. I am glad Mugiwara." King Cobra laughed wholeheartedly as the duo exited the structure together. Luffy joined him though not quiet agreeing with the plan.

"One last thing King Cobra." Luffy remembered where he needed to be now. Something he needs to prevent from happening. He was going to meet 'Joker'. "Would you happen to have a way to Dressrosa?"

"I have a friendly relationship with the King Riku, I can provide you a Log post to Dressrosa."

"Perfect." Responded Luffy.

* * *

With the Crew

"I am Nico Robin, thank you for having me." Robin had been advised by Luffy to go ahead and introduce herself.

"I am Katakuri, First Commander." Replied Katakuri, as his arms remained crossed, still observing, always observing the surroundings.

"Mihawk. Second Commander." Mihawk commented, giving the women a brief smile.

"You guys are so stiff. The name is Arlong, Fourth Commander." Then Arlong looked at his partner, who also gave a warm smile.

"I am Brulee, so glad that another woman has joined me and Hancock in this group." She gave Robin a quick hug to which she returned. These people were so friendly.

"Rob Lucci,Third commander, you already know our new lackies, Gem, Galdino and Bentham." Lucci pointed at the former Baroque works agent that they have recruited into their crew. Gem struck a pose along with Bentham, but Galdino was late on the notice and failed to strike a pose along with the other two.

"I am Brook, let me ask you dear...may I see your panty..." But an elbow met the head skull of the skeleton man as he fell on the floor. He twitched unnaturally on the ground as if going into shock.

"Don't mind him, I am Boa Hancock, Queen." She gave Robin a hug as well, it was so warm and welcoming that Robin closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace of another person. "Welcome to our crew."

Hancock knew it the moment she saw her. She was going to be a queen of the King. This was what he was speaking about before. And how did she feel about it? She was strong, independent and amazing in every way possible...but he made her feel so many emotions that she would trust his decision and if need be, share him with others.

"Thank you I am glad to be here." Robin replied with a smile. This felt like home more than any place she's ever been before. But she still had to be cautious, as she thought that the Baroque works were going to be her home for a long time, but he turned out to be a bad guy. She really has a good feeling about this crew, hopefully her feelings are not wrong.

* * *

That night.

At the insistence of King Cobra, the Strawhat crew were treated to a feast, in honor of their victory and assistance in liberating Alabasta, along with discovering where rain was being held back.

Though the night was enjoyable, Luffy decided that it would be a good time to retreat to his designated sleeping quarters. He needed to create a plan for Dressrosa, there was no way in hell he'll let Doflamingo wreak havoc through that land.

As he was leaving, he caught the tail end of a conversation between Lucci and Pell.

"...so you're telling me you'll be able to make me stronger." Pell said in disbelief. After the embarrassing defeat of the Alabasta army to the Strawhats, he wanted to be stronger no matter what.

"Sure I can, but the thing is, things like these don't just happen in a day. So how about I give you the basics and you're on your own from there."

Luffy had gone for the night but the crew was still enjoying the party thrown for them.

"So who would win in arm wrestling?" Instigated Arlong, who was looking between Katakuri and Mihawk.

"Why me of course." Declared Katakuri.

"Me." Pronounced Mihawk.

Silence immediately covered the air as both men said this at the same time. Then laughter escape Katakuri to which Mihawk joined him. Arlong began to slowly exit the conversation as he steered up some interesting drama between the two powerhouse. He then sat beside Gem, who is his newest crew member.

"See there? That's how you beat someone who you can't beat yourself." He smiled happy to create some good natured rivalry between the first and second commander.

"I see." Gem took out a notepad, with the cover titled 'how to be great like Arlong.' He began to feverishly write in the notebook.

"Galdino! Let's go we have to help Pell become a great warrior."

"Yes boss." Little by little, the men and their crew were starting to take its own identity. Lucci's crew wore a suite, and Galdino looked interesting wearing one.

Brook was creating an atmosphere, as he played a mellow song for the crowd. It took a moment for the people of Alabasta to get use to seeing a skeleton musician.

Though overall the party went great... noticeably, Hancock and then Robin disappeared from the party.

* * *

**Some Lemon. **

Luffy smiled at this, with the Alabasta kingdom under his banner, he needs everyone to get stronger, strong enough to battle with the world powers.

As he entered his room, to his pleasant surprise Hancock was already in his bed, waiting for him.

"About time, I've been waiting for my King." Hancock opened her legs, revealing that underneath her clothes, was nothing, she had been naked throughout the whole banquet and she must've been itching for him ever since.

"Tsk tsk what should I do with a naughty girl like you." Luffy began to crawl up to her area. But Hancock closed her legs, trapping Luffy in between them. Inches from her moist treasure, the scent could make a man go crazy.

"Not yet my King I have a question for you." Hancock began, becoming a bit more excited at the look of his hunger.

"Yes?" Luffy asked, ready for whatever it was as he was hungry.

"So Robin is a young beautiful lady, what is she to us?" Hancock began though she knew the answer, just needed him to confirm.

"Hancock, you will forever be my queen, my first, and my love. Robin is someone precious to me as well, and I also care for her in more ways than one." Luffy knew this was coming, especially since he said that Hancock was going to be One of his queens.

"I know that's silly." Hancock grabbed Luffy by his cheeks and brought him up to her face, giving him a gentle kiss. "I love you with all my heart Luffy, and if I have to share you with others to keep loving you, then I'm okay with it."

"Thank you Hancock."

"But just so you know, maybe you're other queens won't have enough left after I am done with you." Hancock had a mischievous smile before turning Luffy on his back, she then made her way to between his legs and removed his underwear. "Babe, I'm going to rock your world so hard that you'll forget your name by morning time."

"Mm is that so?" Then her mouth encompassed his member, eagerly swallowing as much as she could.

And with a single action, the man who made a mockery of Vice Admiral Borsalino, defeated Sir Crocodile, and stood toe to toe with Whitebeard, was in the palm of one Boa Hancock.

Robin had followed Luffy to his room, wanting to thank him, to express her gratitude, but instead he heard everything that they were doing, and everything that Luffy said about her. But why? He did not even know her.

Nevertheless, her heart skipped several beats wanting to know why.

Though more pressing was the fact that she had manifested an ear and an eye inside the room, she felt so dirty watching Luffy and Hancock, but she couldn't help what her body was telling her, as she wiggled around as a sensation began to build up from within herself. Her hands began to travel between her legs, then to the most sensitive part of her lips and she began to rub as she watched them. It was possibly a minute at most until she finally realized what she was doing. In a flurry of panic she immediately cancelled her powers and began to run back to the banquet, her cheeks still the color of rose pink.

"You know she was watching us…" Hancock commented as she continued to make work of his cock.

"Yeah…"

"And she heard everything you said." She became more eager with each movement of her head, as if begging for his release.

"Yeah…."

"Want me to invite her to join us?" To this Luffy couldn't hold it anymore, as he sprayed her with the sticky white substance which she loved so much. It was all over her and she enjoyed it. The scent, the texture. It was all hers.

"Hmm maybe another time." She said with a sly smile, satisfied by her conquest.

"No come here you!" And Luffy pulled her back in, ready to give her more of what she wanted.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

The very next day, the strawhats finally boarded their ship with Luffy standing next to the mast as his crew looked at him from below.

The Alabasta Kingdom has taken Luffy's advice and summoned the Marine, who took the Baroque agents into custody. Then as the marines left, King Cobra commanded the flag of the strawhats to be brought to the highest point of Alabasta. It would take months to rebuild their palace, but at least they were all alive.

Princess Vivi was relayed the message of becoming one of Luffy's wife once she comes of age, and she couldn't be happier.

Pell trained with Lucci the basics of becoming stronger throughout the night and Lucci was paying for the lack of sleep.

So now they were aboard their ship, waiting for their captain's command.

"I have so many things I need done, that I can't hardly contain myself." Began Luffy. "I want to eventually expand our crew to be big enough to conquer the world, and thus I assigned you all your own division. So my friends, eventually, I will have you all transverse into your own adventures where we all rendezvous in time...but for now I ask you to join me in obtaining another land which we can call ours while in the process, I want you all to obtain people for your crews...as you have began to do so already. So everyone, will you join me in Dressrosa where we will possibly meet our greatest challenge yet?"

"Aye Captain I am with you!" Katakuri was the first to speak, a man who was stuck behind his mother's shadow. A person who was unable to go on his own adventure, freed to seek his true purpose in life. That was what he owed Captain Luffy.

"You have my blade Captain." Mihawk raised his blade, only one person has drawn with him, and only one has beaten him. Shanks was one person he had drawn and the Captain was the one to beat him. Through the end of time he will be the blade of the King for this was his purpose.

"I only want one woman in this world...otherwise I will help you with whatever you need Captain." Lucci tipped his hat, adjusting it to his comfort. There was truly one woman he needed to kill, and little by little he's learning more and more about her.

"After what you've done for my people, I'm with you till I die Captain!" Arlong proclaimed to which Brulee gave him a hug.

"Me too Captain, I am with you for what you've done for me and my brother."

The newest members of the Grand Armada were surprised by the overwhelming loyalty of the crew to their captain. Galdino was brought in for his ability to create wax dummies for training purposes. Bentham forced himself to the crew by challenging Brook at any opportunity. Gem thought it would be fun to learn what he can really do with his devil fruit with the crew.

"Captain, with what you've done for me, saving me from the loneliness and darkness that was bound to consume me…not to mention Laboon." The whale let out a massive spout at the mention of his name. "I'm with you till I become nothing but bones...But I am made of bones, Yohohoho."

Then it was Hancock who was going to speak up. "You are my King and my salvation. I am with you forever more through only death will we part." Luffy gave her a loving smile. Though he thought everyone was done with their touching speech, there was one more woman who was unaccounted for.

"I am new to all this...as you all may or may not know, I am known as the demon of Ohara, I have a bounty of 80million on my head as a child…by bringing me along you have brought great danger to your crew...I can't be here as my conscious will destroy me if you all die because of me…" She began to tear up, finally letting out her emotions. Everyone had been so nice and welcoming to her, especially Hancock and Luffy, that it was too good to be true.

"Robin, don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves." Katakuri began giving Robin a thumbs up.

"We're actually more worried about putting all of you in danger." Mihawk commented.

"Nobody is dying on my watch." Luffy had the most intense, and serious look on his face. He gave her a warm smile that only he could pull off. "So Robin, the question is really, will you come with us?"

It took her a moment to compose herself wiping the tears from her eyes. These people were very strong, but more importantly they were a tight knit group which she so desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Yes." She finally replied with a smile and Hancock and Brulee buried her in an embrace.

"Good, Arlong." Luffy commanded as he tossed the Eternal Log Post to his best navigator. "Lead the way to Dressrosa."

"Aye Captain." Arlong saluted, pulled his woman,Brulle, away from the giant group hug and gave her a kiss, before diving into the water and once again riding on the back of Laboon. "Let's go!" Screamed Arlong as he was floating above water. "Wooohooo!" He yelled when Laboon started to follow his instruction through the direction of his harness.

"He's so awesome!" Brulee had hearts forming from her eyes. Whereas Katakuri rolled his eyes and assumed the position of the helmsman for the time being.

"Alright crew, Captain's order man your stations!" Yelled Katakuri. Mihawk leaped into the crow's nest. Lucci joined Brook in manning the mast. Gem and Bentham were assigned deck related choirs while Galdino was instructed to do the dishes. While the men were being men, Brulee, Hancock and Robin were responsible for creating a meal for the crew, and now that they are becoming bigger, an extra hand was a welcomed addition.

"Onto Dressrosa." Luffy commented to himself as he overlooked his crew, working at his command.

* * *

**Dressrosa**-Outskirts

"My fellow citizen. It still pains me to this day that my Dearest Scarlett has passed on exactly two years ago." A muscular gladiator headed the gathering, this man was no mere ordinary warrior, no this man was the beloved king of Dressrosa, King Riku himself.

In the audience, two people were dressed with an oversized hood. One was a tall muscular man, the other was a beautiful woman holding a precious little girl in her hands. They were amongst the citizens, listening in on the wonderful tribute.

"Please join me in a moment of silence to our Princess, who I am sure is happy where she is." King Riku took a quick look at the hooded figure and a massive smile quickly covered his face. Though he immediately composed himself to cover the act. "Thank you all for coming out once more and please enjoy our snacks that we have laid out for you good people, and let us celebrate the life of my daughter, Princess Elizabeth."

King Riku could not contain himself anymore and ran to a private area, it was there that the two hooded figures finally joined him.

"My goodness, my precious little thing you've grown so big!" Exclaimed King Riku as the hooded woman gave his little daughter to the King.

"Father, I'm sorry we could not visit any time sooner, it was just getting dangerous someone is bound to find out."

"Oh shush dear, all that matters to me is you are all okay. Isn't that right Rebecca? Who's a cutie, who's a cutie pie?" King Riku was tossing little Rebecca in the air causing the little one to laugh at her grandfather. "Plus you have my strongest warrior with you, I wouldn't trust my daughter with any other man right Kyros?"

"Yes my King!" Kyros took a knee in the prescess of King Riku though the King simply laughed at him.

"None of that boy! We are family now! Call me Doldo, or better yet, call me father."

"Yes King...I mean Doldo."

"Atta boy. So listen, I know you have retired from the life of warfare but something might be coming to our land." King Riku pulled a card from his back pocket, tossing it to Kyros. The card was blank on one side but the other was the symbol of the joker. "Some bastard has been intercepting our food supplies...leaving this card in every shipment he manages to interrupt." King Riku then gave his granddaughter a kiss on her forehead before returning her to Kyros who was too afraid to hold her so he handed her to Elizabeth instead. "Anything you need come to the palace."

"Father, I've told you that I don't want you to lose your place, you are doing amazing things for the people, imagine what others would do with such power. If people were to learn of my marriage with Kyros, unfortunate as it is, you will be forced out of power."

"Yada yada I don't care about power I only care about my family. Anyway like I said, Anything at all you hear?" The couple nodded and even little Rebecca copied her parents. "Good, until next time." King Riku gave them a smile, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

For little did they know, the invasion had finally begun.

Among the people of Dressrosa, the 'Joker' has placed his people in strategic positions to overthrow the Kingdom and placed it back in his control.

As the coming invasion was coming to fruition, military personnel were disappearing left and right, and nobody seems to remember who they were….but why?

* * *

Though the world was bigger than just our hero, Monkey D. Luffy...

Somewhere in the West Blue

Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard has successfully gathered his entire army. From first division commander Marco the Phoenix to all the way to allies such as Captain Squard, everyone was there.

What they failed to realize, was that one person was not with them, one person was bidding his time to actually reach the point in which he could obtain his devil fruit. So he had to do something to break up the gathering, to stop the aggression of Whitebeard.

"My boy, thank you for this." Whitebeard had asked for a drink and Teach was the first to provide it to him. Whitebeard had not been feeling well lately, ever since the time he left Fishman Island.

"Of course pops, call me whenever." Teach immediately went outside, leaving Whitebeard to himself.

"Marco." Called Whitebeard as he grasp his heart. "What's our status?"

"Everyone is here pops, we're just waiting for your command and we are ready to attack Totto Land." Marco noticed that Whitebeard was not looking well. "Pops? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Marco don't worry about me." Whitebeard attempted to get up but fell on one knee. "Damn it!"

"Pops!" Exclaimed Marco as he tried to catch his captain.

...Days passed and Whitebeard's health was increasingly getting worst.

"Pops we have to call it off." Marco finally said, as his three commanders were within the room. Marco, Jozu, and Thatch. "No matter what test I perform on you, your ages is the problem..."

"No! We are so close...we have everyone here already."

"Pops we've sent them back...We said something came up, they don't know about your condition." Thatch stated worriedly.

Whitebeard was going to lash out in anger but his chest began to feel tight and he fell back on his bed...maybe it was really his age... Marco and Jozu remained with the Captain but Thatch left the room.

Though in the shadow of hallway of the hospital ward of the Moby Dick, a smile formed in the face of the culprit on the sudden weakness of the health of Whitebeard. Teach began to walk away hiding a small black bottle with a red skull on it, laughing to himself as his plan went into play...not yet...no no...not quiet yet.

This was suppose to be Whitebeard's conquest for the One Piece...but one member of his own crew was unknowingly the reason for his sudden decline in health.

"Teach?" Thatch had caught Teach walking outside of the hospital ward. Teach immediately turned around with a smile on his face. "You worried too huh? Well nothing we can do about it...all we can do is make some magic with our hands." Thatch gave Teach a smile.

"Yeah." Teach responded and followed Teach to the kitchen of the Moby Dick. 'Not yet...No no...Not quiet yet. Zehahahaha'

Due to the breakup of the gathering of the alliance, the sun Pirates were forced to return to their homeland.

"Captain Luffy. Come in." To no answer. Jinbei had been trying to get in contact with Luffy to let him know of the events.

"Any luck?" Fisher Tiger and Aladine were sitting around Jinbei, who were both as confused on why the attack had been called off.

"No Captain." Jinbei dropped the golden snail and looked around the room.

"Well it's alright really, atleast now we can help Queen Otohime get more signatures for her dream." Stated Aladine with a smile on his face.

"That is true, though Whitebeard is still making me worried." Began Jinbei though Fisher Tiger grabbed him by his shoulder as if to ease his worries.

"That man is going to be fine, he is an Emperor...a title only given to three people of our time." Aladine was listening in on Fisher Tiger's speech, but he grabbed the newspaper of the day and began reading it. "There's also Big Mom and Kaido and you don't get that title by being just good."

"That is true but..." Jinbei was going to say something though Aladine let out a loud audible.

"Captain...four...four..."

"Spit it out Aladine, what are you talking about!" Fisher Tiger pulled up the paper and read the headline as he let out a shocked expression.

"...Red Haired Shanks has become the fourth Emperor!"

* * *

In **Mary Geoise **

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"Red haired...you know too much but you do not pose a threat to us. So we'll let you live...but this can change any time." There were five powerful figures in that room and its not just strength. Political prowess, world knowledge, overwhelming influence...this was all of them

"Sure." Responded the one and only Red Haired. When he said he needed to take care of something important, meeting with the Gorosei was not what anyone would expect.

"Leave now or we'll really kill you this time." And to that Shanks left the room, as per there agreement he was alone in the land of the enemy, and he had a long walk back to his crew.

As shanks left the room the five elders immediately address the most immediate concern of the group. "He is too influential, powerful...We have to declare him a Yonko. This way Newgate, Kaido or Linlin can take care of him."

"Agreed." Chorused the rest of the group.

It took twenty minutes before someone noticed him. A very powerful man, in-fact, an admiral recently promoted to his pose by the result of the promotion of former admiral Sengoku.

"Red haired." The room suddenly got cold and Shanks stop in his footsteps.

"Vice Admiral Kuzan..." Greeted Shanks with the same tone.

"Admiral Aokiji to you pirate."

People in the surveillance room had been watching the entire exchange through some visual den den mushi. Though suddenly their feed got interrupted as all they could see was an empty screen.

"Five seconds." Kuzan walked besides Shanks and whispered.

"He's not suppose to be here yet. Take care of it."

"Okay." Kuzan immediately deactivated his abilities returning everything to normal.

Then as quickly as the feed was gone, it was back on...with Shanks and Kuzan walking by each other. Their earlier exchange seemed to be nothing but words. Both men seemed to have come to an understanding, but what about?


	17. Dressrosa(1)

Aboard the **Strawhat Grand Armada **ship

To traverse the globe from Alabasta to Dressrosa, the crew took a very long time in going through the grand line to get to where they needed to go. What should have been a comfortable two month journey, turned into almost a year...and precious time was used to build some relationship, strength, and crew bonding,

As time ticked, Luffy was becoming more and more concerned. Not for himself, but for the kingdom of Dressrosa.

Based on his understanding from his timeline, the beginning of this year was when Mingo did the things he did to Dressrosa. But this time there was a difference, this time he wasn't going to just let him take what he wanted. This time he was going to stop Mingo before he took Dressrosa into his control...not this time Joker.

Mingo knows who he is, after breaking down the auction house in Sabaody and messing up his slaving business.

Otherwise, not a day has gone wasted for the crew though.

On the first two month of their travel, Robin and Hancock had been gossiping about Luffy as Robin was curious about him. He wasn't forcing anything between them, he just treated her like a person and that was such a refreshing feeling. Everyone else in the crew treated her with such respect that she couldn't have been happier to be part of this group.

"So what makes you like him so much?" Robin asked as they were helping each other with nail polish.

"No girl, the question is what is not to like?" Hancock stopped painting Robin's nail to give her some information about Luffy. "He is gentle but strong, loving but hot blooded, strong but caring, he is everything you would want in a man and he gives you the feeling that he will protect you until the day he dies...he has a way of making you feel a certain way. Specially the most amazing experience that words cannot really describe."

"Oh my, what is it?"

"I don't want to tell you, maybe he'll make you feel it one day?" Emphasis on the feel, just the thought of it made her shiver.

"Just tell me Hancock." She began to playfully hit her in the arm to get an answer. To which Hancock caught her hand and looked her directly in the eyes, squinting her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She replied half serious but mostly messing around as well.

"Yes girl, just tell me." Robin replied with a smile on her face. Hancock looked left, then right, then she slowly approached Robin's ears before revealing the truth, the best part of being with Luffy.

"He has a massive..." Though their interaction was interrupted by the arrival of said man.

"Hey girls sorry to interrupt." Luffy began with a blush on his face, seeing Hancock and Robin so close made him feel some type of way. "But dinner is ready."

"Sure babe, be there in a few!" Announced Hancock to which Luffy came by to give his lady a hug, and a brief but sweet smile to Robin, before exiting the room.

She then cleared her throat wanting to know what she would say before getting interrupted. "Well you were saying?"

Hancock once again lowered her voice and looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh well... Luffy has a massive…"

"Dick. Dude acted like a pretentious dickbag!" Galdino was sharing a story about his time with Baroque works and how his path crossed theirs. They were now all in the cafeteria with Hancock and Robin joining last. Bentham and Brook had been assigned patrol that night, as it was two people's job during the meal to watch the perimeter. And the group rotated, including the captain.

"Wow he really did that huh?" Asked Brulee, who was eating a piece of chicken wing. Arlong grabbed a napkin and wiped some sauce that was on the corner of her mouth. To which she rewarded him with a smile.

"Yeah Mr. 0 was the biggest douche of them all. He thought we were all disposable unless we were strong. I mean my partner was on her first day on the job when Arlong came in with Laboon and knocked her out. So was Gem's partner." Galdino stated. To which had Gem perked up to add some more info to this.

"I only knew her by her agent name, but Miss Valentine was an idiot, more like someone who knew how to use a gun and had a little bit of aim, probably a marine dropout, but she was not very bright." Gem scratched his head as he spoke, then Galdino also had a comment about his former partner.

"My partner was definitely an idiot for freezing up from the whale. I feel like Mr. 0 just looked at people and gave them ranks. I mean I feel like I could beat Mr. 0." Galdino said confidently.

As they were conversing, Luffy suddenly formed a smile in his face, one in which indicated he knew something that no one else knew. Hancock looked at Luffy and held his hands.

"What is it babe?" To her touch, Luffy looked at her and just pointed at the door.

"Look over there, he's finally here." She looked at him funny but immediately understood what he meant. For ever since their time in Alabasta and their travel to Dressrosa, a certain stowaway got onboard their ship and has been hiding and recuperating. She then smiled but switched her grasp to Robin, who now had a confused look in her face.

"What's going on?" Robin asked but immediately dropped her fork, shocked at the man she saw on the doorway.

"Shut your mouth Galdino." A battered but otherwise well rested former organization leader walked into the dinning area of the ship. Everyone immediately became tense, everyone but Luffy, Hancock, Mihawk, and Katakuri. All four were proficient in observation haki, coincidence that they were the only one who knew? I think not.

"Mr…Mr...0 what the hell are you doing here, you were on your way to Impel Down!" Galdino trembled as he was talking so much crap when he didn't know the man was here.

"Hey Mihawk do something, that Crocodile guy is here." Arlong whispered to his friend who sat on his left..

"Nah." Was all he responded before continuing on eating his food. Then Arlong leaned forward to Katakuri and made the same request.

"Hey Katakuri, do something, sand guy is here." He tried to keep his voice as low as possible but Crocodile looked directly at him.

"Listen here sword nose, all you assholes would have been dead if it wasn't for these four." Crocodile pointed at Luffy who was happily eating his food. Hancock who was also eating. Mihawk who sat beside Arlong, and Katakuri who sat in front of him.

"Wait you guys knew?" Gem explained, joining Galdino in an embrace as they both trembled in fear of their former employer.

"Yeah no big deal, it's just Croco." Luffy shrugged it off, but to others, it was a big deal. "Nothing to worry about Robin, he won't do anything to you, not on my watch."

"What about us!" Galdino and Gem said at the same time as tears began to comically well up from their eyes like a fountain.

"I have your back." Lucci commented though a bit disappointed in himself for not being able to mark out that Croco-fucking-dile was onboard.

"I made a deal with your Captain..." Crocodile began as he made his way to a bench, plopping down as it took a lot out of him to get up to the dining area. He was definitely not 100% recovered from his beatdown from Luffy. "...as much as I hated Mugiwara...I hate that smug former celestial bastard even more." After Luffy found him on that first day, Luffy provided him with some items to help him heal sooner. Mugiwara didn't say anything, just continued to come back and give him some food, water, blankets, even clean clothes. This went on for months until finally, Luffy wasn't able to find him, then he knew that it was a matter of time before he popped up. Katakuri and Mihawk sensed him onboard, but knew well enough to not bother him if the Captain already knew he was there. Hancock was going to protest but she thought about it and she knew Luffy wouldn't put them in danger.

He then revealed his golden hook which caused Galdino and Gem to pass out. "What?" He stabbed an apple with his hook and began eating it. The rest of the meal returned back to normal with laughter and jokes, eventually Gem and Galdino got up, embarrassed from passing out.

"Alright guys, I'll be catching some air." Luffy gave Hancock a kiss before exiting the dining room. It was outside where a certain sand user followed him. He still had a suspicious look in his face, despite helping him basically get better. "Croco, what's up?" Luffy looked at the distance, enjoying the moonlight and the gentle breeze of the sea.

"Why'd you do it, why'd you help me? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Woah so many questions. Well first of all I helped you because you were injured what more reason do I need? I didn't kill you because I feel as if you can be redeemed. Was I right Croco?"

"Tsk...the things that I have done to become King of Alabasta. That's not redeemable Mugiwara." Crocodile took a seat at a barrel while Luffy leaned against the railing of the ship.

"What did you do exactly?" In this timeline, there's no way he could've done the things he did when he was 10 years in on the operation.

"Well I did everything that Cobra said, just that I had the goal to eventually overthrow his kingdom and take over. Eventually get my hands on Pluton with the help of Robin possibly aim to destroy the holy kingdom and say good riddance to those celestial dragon bastards."

"So what? Big whoop you wanted to be king. If I didn't come along I would have found a way to stop you eventually, just how the universe works." Luffy was confident in this, he defeated Crocodile, the sand logia warlong extraordinaire, when he was 17 years old back in his timeline, without haki. Beat that.

"So what then after Dressrosa?" Crocodile asked as he picked his teeth with his hook.

"Join my Armada, become one of my commanders." There was a pause, as wind passed through the duo. The offer was definitely calculated. From the time they met, to the time he stowed away, Luffy already had a plan for this, and Crocodile fell into his hands.

And so he laughed, grasping his forehead. "Sure but the first chance you drop your guard, I'll kill you...and I ain't calling you Captain."

"You just did."

"Fuck! Ain't happening again."

Meanwhile Bentham and Brook looked at each other as the whole interaction between Luffy and Crocodile took place, confused on what to do. As soon as they both came into agreement and retreated to their sleeping quarters, the two people on patrol shrugged their shoulders and returned to their assignment, still unsure what the hell Crocodile was doing onboard.

They will know later, that's for sure.

After their conversation, Luffy made his way to his sleeping quarter, it was there where he found Robin leaning against his bedroom door.

"Hi Robin." Damn she was pretty, now, then, forever, Robin looked amazing.

"Hey Captain...I just want to let you know that I trust you...you know with the whole Crocodile situation." Of course she had been listening, he should have expected that, her ability was really something else.

"I wouldn't make any decision that put our crew in jeopardy...well I mean we're going to Dressrosa but that's out of necessity."

"Of course Captain...well have a goodnight." He felt like she wanted something else. Like she was waiting for him to do something. He ignored the thought and let Robin pass as he prepared to enter his room. Though he felt soft hands grab hold of the back of his arms. He slowly turned and found himself encompassed in a gentle, yet sweet kiss with Nico Robin. It lasted for a few moments, and both people cherished each and every second of it. But alas the kiss broke to which Robin was blushing heavily. She never did that before, and it felt so right doing it with Luffy.

As they parted their lips, they looked into each other's eyes. Luffy had a confused yet gleeful look on his face. Robin with an excited, yearning look about her. They were silent for some time just looking at one another, not one saying something in anticipation of the other. But Robin...oh she was good.

"Well, Goodnight Captain." She said in the cutest most sensual way possible after stealing another quick peck on the lips of Luffy. And he froze in his spot, his heart fluttering at the exchange. He then entered the room to reveal Hancock, who was reading a book in their bed.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, so Robin just kissed me." Hancock jumped up at this revelation and kissed him as well. She genuinely looked happy.

"Yes! Now when can we have her join us?!" Luffy liked the enthusiasm, but she has...she has become hungry...and he was ready to feed her in every way she wanted it.

* * *

When time together aboard their ship turned into months, then a year, they had to stop constantly on what port they could find, and buy as much supplies as they could. And is was back to traveling once more.

Lucci in particular was picking everyone's brains, being the youngest commander so far, he was really serious in obtaining as much as he could with his crew members. Lucci and Katakuri had been having a friendly spar, where Lucci would lose every single time then he would move on to spar with Bentham who was an expert in hand to hand combat. Brook had been practicing with Mihawk, as they were both proficient with their blades. Hancock had been teaching Robin some of her kicking technique, in case she would need to engage in close combat. But her ability is particularly useful in espionage and eliminating multiple targets. Everyone else was training, sleeping, and work.

The two ladies have been spending some time together as noticed by Luffy, in fact he was starting to feel a little left out as the two would often go on their own mini trip together and would just talk about random things. Oh well, he was glad they were getting along well.

While they were busy bonding, Luffy had been giving his men little advice here and there to improve themselves.

On one of their traveling days, the Captain and his first commander were having a friendly spar. Katakuri has already reached the highest point of his mochi ability. In fact he was so close he can certainly…"You should awaken your ability." Stated Luffy as he stretched after a good sparring match with Katakuri.

"What is this awakening you speak of Captain?" Katakuri was so close to it and yet he didn't know it yet. Oh well he was ten years younger than where he was before.

"It is where you influence your environment with your devil fruit ability. Like so..." Suddenly, everyone who was doing something stopped. Mihawk looked down from his crows nest in order to see what this awakening was. Arlong jumped out of the back of Laboon and landed on the deck, also curious at what awakening was. The rest of the crew followed suit and Luffy was glad to show them what his awakening was.

Robin took notice of her new best friend, Hancock, who took a grip of her hand. She was so invested in him that Robin couldn't help but emulate her...specially after that kiss with him.

"Here it comes." Commented Brulee as she joined the other ladies.

Luffy began to steam from his body, his skin turning into a pink color. He then placed his hands on the deck of the ship seemingly cutting the air with his focus. Gem tensed up as he stood beside Brook watching every movement of the future King. Bentham and Lucci had been sparring but held off on it in order to watch. Crocodile stopped brooding to look over on what Luffy was doing now...awakening huh?

The deck of the ship was bigger than anyone needed so there were plenty of quadrants to train, and do whatever the hell they needed.

So there he was, now placing his fist on the deck of the ship. And if you asked anyone present, for a split second, just a moment, everyone felt like they were going to bounce off the floor and into the air. But then it was back to normal again.

"Sorry that's all I got." Luffy had the most serious look in his face as he looked at his crew members. They all dead panned into the ground.

"What the heck! Captain got our hopes up and everything." Exclaimed Arlong although he meant it as a good nature rib.

Mihawk smiled to himself and returned to overlooking the area through the crow's nest. This has been his primary post as he enjoyed the open air and time away from everyone else. He was a lone soul after all but though he would not admit it, enjoyed everyone's company.

Everyone had a good laugh about it, especially Luffy who was glad to make his crew laugh at his shenanigans.

It was just a matter of time before they would reach Dressrosa, and a matter of time before they put an end to Joker.

* * *

The year was now 1514,two years have passed since Luffy, who is now 21 years old, arrived in place of his younger self. In this time, Luffy was able to create a powerful crew, consisted of;

'Dogtooth' Katakuri(the second eldest of the crew at the age of 38 who dropped his last name in spite of his mother),

Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk(the third eldest at the age of 33),

Brook(the skeleton man at the solid age of 80),

Arlong 'the Saw'(31 years of age former human hater now lover),

Brulee(33 years of age, who also dropped her last name in spite of her mother and also dating a certain fishman),

Rob Lucci(the youngster who is 20 years old hungry to learn from the veterans of the crew, but more importantly revenge),

Galdino(25 years of age who was used to spawn training dummies for the crew to train, and he was happy to comply as long as it wasn't him getting beaten up),

Bentham(at age 22 who has yet to defeat Brook in battle so therefore is staying with the crew till then),

Gem(the baby of the group, no wonder he flicks his boogers with his ability, at the age of 16),

Their massive beast of a whale named Laboon(age 43),

Their newest recruit, Crocodile(30 years of age possibly gunning for Luffy's head)

Though more importantly his queens Hancock and Robin(Both of which are 20 years of age).

The crew now had a solid year of bonding. And they were stronger than when they first got together.

* * *

**Dressrosa **\- 1514

"Viola, please finish your vegetables." King Riku had been eating his food, after all a healthy meal makes a strong king.

"Father, I am 19 years old and I can eat what I want." Protested the Princess to which Monet, the servant interjected. "Isn't that right Monet?" The one who was serving them food was a green haired beauty, wearing a black dress in order to look professional in her job.

"Why of course my Princess." She then gave Viola a wink as she removed the vegetables from her plate when King Riku wasn't looking.

"Fine I ate it, you happy father?" Viola exclaimed to which King Riku gave her an approving thumbs up. "Good, may I be excused?" To which he father nodded and Princess Viola left the dining hall and marched to her room.

"My King, may I be excused." Monet asked, taking a knee in front of the King.

"Of course Monet, please snap her to her senses, I don't know anything about teenagers these days and I'm glad you've joined my staff."

"I am just glad you helped me get off the streets my King."

"Be on your way then." King Riku dismissed her and she made her way to comfort Viola..

Monet took a courteous bow but as soon as she left the room, and nobody was watching, her entire mannerism took a whole new form. It was as if a new person took over her body and she became more confident in herself. She then took a detour to one of the empty rooms and pulled out a den den mushi, one of which had the face of Joker.

"Joker."

"Monet, how are things in the castle?"

"It's alright, when will it begin?"

"Fuffuffuf, what will you say if I said now?"

"Good." To this Monet formed a smile though she felt someone had been watching her and she heard noises from outside the room. Monet opened the door and revealed Princess Viola, who had been listening in on her entire conversation.

"Ah...Hi Monet, I was just looking for you, I didn't know you were in there."

"Is that right Princess." Monet grabbed her own green hair and tied it into a bun, suddenly the entire room became colder as powder snow began to blow out of Monet's body and into the room.

"Help!" She had one good scream in before Monet bounded her.

"No no my sweet, I need you to watch everything." Monet brought Viola into the front of the gate, not a single guard was able to stop her, for not a single one of them knew she was a logia.

"Please...reconsider this mutiny." Viola begged but to no avail, Monet simply smiled at the Princess and opened the door to the palace.

It was bright and blinding but Viola was finally able to make out the people standing outside the castle.

"Have at it boys." Claimed Monet as Doflamingo went to embrace her. Viola thought this was her opportunity as she began running.

Though she hit a person in her attempt to escape. He wore dark shades and a well trimmed goatee.

"Not today Princess." Commented Doflamingo as he put his arms around Monet before starting his invasion of the kingdom of Dressrosa.

King Riku and his royal guards were ready for war. They all had their weapon drawn when the intruders entered the throne room.

Though before any of his men could move, they were all suddenly killing each other, as if they were being controlled by something...or someone.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" King Riku was able to see thread like substance controlling his men, so in one swipe, he cut the strings that were attached to them.

"Dangerous, to be able to see my strings..." Doflamingo tilted his head to the fighting king, he respected the tenacity, and he was a respectable warrior.

Though the king was massively outnumbered as Doflamingo had his entire family there with him.

Trebol, Diamante, Pica, Vergo, Giolla, Lao G, Senor Pink, Machvise, Gladius, Buffalo, Sugar and Monet. The main powerhouses of his family.

The King was by himself with his men defeated, but he was going out with a fight.

"Uh uh king." Doflamingo wagged his finger and Monet brought Viola forward. "If you resist she dies."

The King immediately dropped his sword. "Not my daughter, take me Donquixote!"

"Yes yes, now we're coming to an understanding. Listen here Riku, these lands belong to my family. The Donquixote family have owned these lands since the beginning of time...so I want it back."

"Fine, take it, just don't get my daughter involved."

"Tsk tsk Riku, that's too easy. I don't want the land, I want money. Let's say we're even at 10 Billion Beri."

"Is this some kind of game Donquixote." Just then, Doflamingo decided to plop himself down on the throne. "Go on then, I'll be off your back as soon as you give me my 10 Billion Beri."

"Damn you Doflamingo..." It was to this that King Riku embraced his daughter before going out to his people, begging them for as much as they could spare.

"Any chance we'll really leave if he somehow comes up with 10 Billion Beri?" Asked Pica in his unusually high pitched voice.

"No." And to this the room laughed and Viola could only cry in silence, here surrounded by her enemies.

A day passed and King Riku was able to return with the money that Doflamingo asked for. He looked tired from going around all day but Doflamingo did not care one bit.

"For your reward Riku, I will have you make a fool of yourself. In fact you can go now." Doflamingo flicked his finger and King Riku suddenly lost control of himself.

"Get away from me please!" He began to swing his sword randomly, nearly killing his own daughter with a swing of his sword. The action, even if it wasn't his own, made him tear up as he really wasn't in control of himself any longer.

Though as all hope seemed to be lost, his most precious son in law arrived into the scene, anger flaring from his eyes.

"Kyros...thank the gods."

But even his arrival was null, as Doflamingo was able to subdue Kyros and chain him against the wall, with no option of escape.

No matter how hard he tried he pulled, he could not break the chains.

King Riku now went on a rampage, with the control of Doflamingo.

* * *

**Dressrosa Outskirt**

"I think it's time to become heroes boys." Doflamingo proclaimed as he stood on the outskirts of the city of Dressrosa. It was him, Diamante, Trebol, and Pica.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Pica in his unusually high pitch voice.

"Doffy, this is what we worked for, for so long." Trebol was bouncing on his snot as he slid along with the group.

"Ew Trebol, you're getting your snot on me!" Diamante was trying to toss the snot away from him.

Though something unexpected happened. From out of nowhere, King Riku stopped his controlled terror. He fell on both knees and cried his eyes out.

Doflamingo had a confused look on his face. Especially now that there was someone standing in his path. One lone man who had a smirk across his face. As the dust cleared Doflamingo was finally able to recognize him.

A man wearing a strawhat. And with as much disdain in his voice as he could possibly muster, Doflamingo said...

"Mugiwara."

"Mingo, I can't let you get through." Luffy stood before the four members of the Donquixote family.

"Take care of it." Doflamingo said to his men as Trebol launched himself forward, molting his body into snot though Luffy simply clapped his hands together to blow the excess snot away from Trebol's real body. He was now a skinny man with a giant head. And Luffy sent him far behind from where Doflamingo stood.

"Ahh!" Screamed Trebol as he immediately retracted his slim to protect himself. Though he didn't feel right, he felt a bit like something mixed in with his snot. "What is this."

"Hello gross snot monster, the name is Crocodile, and I'm gonna kill you." Crocodile, the newest addition to the Strawhat Grand Armada, took on his first major opponent assignment.

Meanwhile Pica attempted to follow Trebol by jumping up with his massive sword and attempting to cut down the strawhat captain. Though Luffy deflected the strike with his arm, caught Pica by his face and tossed him to his right. Mind you Luffy has yet to move a step.

Pica finally stopped flying, slowing getting up. He found that Mugiwara has thrown him really far.

"Move and I'll cut you to pieces." Mihawk was the one to be assigned to deal with the stone bastard.

And last to attempt to attack Luffy was Diamante, and Luffy hated this man particularly as much as he hated Doflamingo. He attempted to turn himself into a flag but Luffy caught him mid transformation with a kick in the guts, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tossing him far. Really far.

Diamante softened his landing by turning himself into a flag, though the floor suddenly became raised and he smacked against a hard candy like substance, mochi?

"Captain particularly wanted you to suffer. I can't disappoint him." The one to deal with Diamante was Katakuri.

"Sure you will Dogtooth." Diamante whipped out his blade from his pocket.

Then it was back to Luffy and Doflamingo.

"You can't beat me Mugiwara."

"I've heard it before."

"I have a fucken army."

"Where Mingo?" Luffy mocked him by placing his hands over his eyes and looked around. "That's what I thought. You're whole operation has failed today actually, my bad for being late because it should have ended much sooner."

"What do you mean you should've gotten here sooner? You got a mole on me? I got people everywhere!"

"Not anymore."

"The fuck does that mean."

"Call them Mingo." Luffy took a seat on the stone floor, waiting for Doflamingo to make the call. Which he did and after the call, he was angry. "What they say Mingo? Comeon Mingo."

Luffy was playing with him now, for his Armada has spread out their forces.

Brook has intercepted Lao G.

Hancock is in a face to face standoff with Monet.

Brulee was assigned to keeping Sugar in her mirror world, eliminate her as a factor in this war.

Lucci stopped Vergo from getting on his ship to return to his undercover work with the marines.

Gem faced against Gladius, may the better explosion win.

Robin has stopped Giolla from getting into her position.

Arlong has met a powerful but respectable new adversary, Senor Pink.

Bentham decided to beat the most disgusting looking one, but he was strong, Buffalo was strong, he could tell.

This left Galdino against Machvise, which he was scared shitless since this was his first ever new world opponent.

Laboon was assigned with destroying any Donquixote ships from leaving the port.

"Mingo, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

* * *

Dawn Island - Sabaody Archipelago - Fishman Island - Foolshout Island - Totto Land - Amazon Lily - East Blue - Alabasta - Dressrosa


	18. Dressrosa(2)

**Dawn Island**

"Well I'm off now." A young and energetic teenager looked on to the horizon, visualizing his future adventures.

"Okay then bye squirt!" A massive elderly gentleman wearing a hawaiin shirt, dark sunglasses, began to walk away.

"Old Man!" Exclaimed the young, dark haired teenager who was ready to set out on his journey.

"Fine fine. Okay then Ace you need to make sure you always follow your heart and your guts." The old man patted his own stomach. "Speaking off, I'm hungry, so go ahead and go squirt, if you're not a marine then I don't care where you are going." Though the old man was having a water works show behind his dark sunglasses. For the past two years the massive, muscular man had been training Ace when he could. He was also training another boy, but he seemed to have not made it.

"Then go old man! I don't need you!" He looked towards the horizon once again, this time taking a deep breath and jumping into his small dingy. "I'm going now old man. I promised brother Luffy that I'll meet him again in the new world. And I also promised brother Sabo that I'll carry on his memory...especially after his death..." A few seconds passed before Ace replaced his sad expression with a smile. "Alright then old man, thank you for your help in training me!" He raised his fist in the air to which the old man returned with a fist to the air of his own.

"Damn kid! Be safe out there damnit and if you ever think of doing something stupid remember my fist of love!" The old man yelled to which Ace gave him a thumbs up. It was time for his adventure, what fancy adventures can he experience, people he will meet, people he will defeat.

The muscular older man removed his glasses and wiped the tears that escaped his eyes. There goes the son of the Pirate King, following in his father's footsteps. But he could not hold it against him for being born as Roger's son. No, that would be wrong. Instead he will let him live his life to the fullest, and if their path intercepts again… well he hopes it does not need to come to that.

"Vice Admiral Garp do you copy." A call was coming in for him, it shouldn't be, he was on vacation.

"What! I'm off the clock damn it!" Exclaimed the Vice Admiral. "I am on vacation you fool!"

"Sorry Vice Admiral but this is Urgent…" The marine officer went over the details and in fact...it was urgent.

"Oh fuck. I'm on my way...if I can make it on time."

* * *

Somewhere in the **New World**

"I'm glad that Whitebeard decided to back off his advances. That would not have been good for the world but if he clashed with Big Mom...that would be a sight to see." A man with dark shades was using his finger as a gun shooting light bullets from it.

"Hmm." Commented his partner, who happened to be the newly promoted Admiral.

"Admiral Ao~ki~ji, why do you do me so." The man looked away from his mission in front of him.

"Commodore Kizaru let me remind you why we are here today." The Admiral continued to let his men do the work, for he was not yet necessary for this mission until 'he' showed up.

"Oh? Damn Admiral you don't have to remind me of my demotions. If it wasn't for Mu~gi~wa~ra I wouldn't be put in this situation. I mean I was supposed to be Admiral by now, but instead I was demoted straight down to petty officer and I had to work my way back up." Another finger gun was fired and another massive explosion occurred in the distance. He was right, having Admiral Aokiji, Vice Admiral Momonga, Commodore Kizaru, and more than 1000 marine officers. Who were they facing exactly? The Admiral took a deep breath and stood up, the main show was finally beginning.

"Here she comes." Admiral Aokiji had ordered Commodore Kizaru to destroy some island rocks in order to block a path for the incoming danger.

"Mugiwara!" An enraged Yonko of the four seas was quickly making her way to them. She rode a massive thunder cloud, wielded an enormous flame in one hand, and a sharp blade on the other. "I'm going to find you and murder you!"

Two years have passed since Luffy invaded Totoland, kidnapped Brulee, and ended up escaping with Katakuri and Brulee. She had been looking for a lead for him to no avail, until now. Mugiwara was in Dressrosa and she was out for his blood, she was going to kill him.

Though the marines didn't need that kind of catastrophic event to occur. In the event that Big Mom breeches their formation, then that would not be good for the world.

Luckily they had Admiral Aokiji to literally cool her down.

He jumped up in the air and held his hands forward. 'Ice Wall' he began to emit cold air from his palm and suddenly, a massive wall emerged. It took the Admiral some time to manifest the wall and yet that would not be enough to contain the Yonko. Slow her down, maybe, but just for a second.

"She's by herself." Vice Admiral Momoga was looking in a binocular to follow the emperor as she approached. "Men! Fire all you got if a breach occurs in the wall!"

"It's not gonna hold, but I can help slow her down." Commodore Kizaru disintegrated and shot himself in the sky. Suddenly the flash of light switched directions and came crashing down aimed towards the emperor.

'Light Shower'

Vice Admiral Momoga continued to view Big Mom through the lense but found that she had disappeared. Then a loud crash through the ice wall.

Giant chunks of the ice wall came crashing down on their men, so Admiral Aokiji caused his ice to melt into water once more. The officers who feared for their life suddenly found themselves drenched in water. Their guns would not fire due to fear of Big Mom and circumstances of getting their gun powder drenched .

"Marines...get out of my way. My quarrel is not with you today." Her voice was low and threatening. She stopped mid rampage, which meant she cared about someone's opinion. She was ablazed as she had a frantic look about her.

"Big Mom, if you oppose us today, then you will be entering Kaido's territory. I suggest you reconsider." Admiral Aokiji spokeup up, meanwhile the thousands of marine officers trembled at the sight of the emperor. Her mere presence made them weak, almost at the point of collapse.

"Hmmm is that so?" But Big Mom was not changing her mind. "Fuck Kaido, let him come. But my anger is with Mugiwara."

"Then you'll also have to deal with us on top." Then Admiral Aokiji brought out a massive plate, it was covered with a lid that hid its content. "If I can't convince you through regular means. How about some top quality cuisine."

"Hmm I do like food." Big Mom removed the lid and crushed it in her hands. The content was a massive flan, made from the finest west blue brown sugar and the best milk from the cows of the north blue. She took a bit out of the flan and then another, and another. Until finally she ate the whole thing. Her frown was replaced by a satisfied smile. "This changes nothing Marines." Big Mom redied her blade, as her homies collectively laughed joyously at the massacre that would occur that day.

"So be it." The Marines were absolute justice, and they would not let a pirate push them around. Admiral Aokiji drew his ice blade, so did Vice Admiral Momonga with his regular steel blade. Commodore Kizaru also drew a light blade and the thousands of marine officers aimed with their guns finally able to reload with some dry gunpowder. "If it's a war you want, then it's a war you get."

"Come then marines, stop me if you can!"

* * *

**Baltigo**

"Dodge this you little shit!" Hack had been polishing the skills of your Sabo, it had been a year since he was rescued from the open sea, nearly dying from the explosion caused by a world noble.

"Haha! That ain't nothin to me Hack!" Sabo ducked swiftly and grabbed Hack's legs, before throwing him over head and slamming him on the ground.

"Damn brat, you got me again." Hack got up slowly, caring for the bump on his head. It had only been a year yet Sabo was quickly learning their unique styles. He was good, really good.

"Alright who's next?" Sabo looked around to find a tall man step forward. He had a bible on his hands and a calm look about him. "Kuma-san! I'm honored!" Sabo got into formation, covered his hands in haki as this fight was more serious than any of his previous sparring matches, and launched himself forward.

Though Bartholomew Kuma was no push over, swiping his paw at just the right time to teleport Sabo into the sky above him. Sabo blinked several times before falling straight down.

A fit of laughter filled the remote island as the other recruits laughed at Sabo's expense. He fell flat on his face though he immediately got up to thank Kuma in showing him something what he was lacking. Despite the brief encounter, Sabo learned so much from the ever silent warlord.

Sabo looked up in the sky for a moment, flashes of his past life hunted him, but nothing seems to unlock his mind. Who was he before?

"Sabo! Let's continue." Hack announced as he once again took his stance.

"Aye sir!" Sabo responded with a confident smile. One day he'll learn who he was, one day.

* * *

**Fishman Island**

"Goodluck mother." Prince Fukaboshi was incharge of security for his mother, he prepared his mother for the biggest speech of her campaign.

"Thank you my son, don't overwork yourself." She caressed the cheek of her son and smiled at him. He had grown to be such a fine young man, taking after his father. "Well here I go."

"You got this mother! I'll be here after your speech." She responded with a smile towards him before commencing with her speech.

"This marks a new day for all Fishman, and Merefolks alike. I have obtained the majority signature of the citizens of Fishman Island to finally join the humans in the surface world! Please if you have any questions, come forward." Queen Otohime has been busy gathering signatures ever since Monkey D. Luffy set foot in her land. And with the help of her family, she was able to obtain almost all the citizens of her kingdom. Those who opposed signing the document were similar to Fisher Tiger in holding onto deep rooted hatred towards the surface world. An elderly fishman stepped forward, trembling at each step that he took.

"My Queen, I have been a citizen of this land for hundreds of years and I am nearing my time. We elderly folks are not ready for a change, so in the event that this goes through, will we be forced to relocate?" One of Queen Otohime's boys, Prince Manboshi, immediately brought the elderly fishman a chair to sit on. The elderly gentleman gave the Prince an approving smile before awaiting the Queen's response.

"I thank you for your questions kind sir, and to answer your question, we are not forcing anyone to relocate, everyone has the freedom of choice, and Fishman Island is still our home so we will only bring those who wish to join us in our move to the surface. But keep in mind that I still need to bring our request to the holy land, and it still needs to be approved by the World Government. Though with everyone's overwhelming support, this move will pass! Thank you for your question, kind sir." The elderly gentleman was satisfied with his question and allowed another person to ask a question. A younger, beautiful mermaid approached the podium to ask her question.

"Queen Otohime, what if we go to the surface and we are mocked and ridiculed for our appearance...for being ourselves." Tears began to well up on the young mermaid's face and another one of her son's, Prince Ryuboshi, provided the young mermaid with a cloth for her tears.

"I understand your concerns and this has been considered." She paused for a moment and looked over the crowd, then to her husband who gave her an approving nod. King Neptune has been so supportive throughout all of this that she couldn't help but let the confidence fill her soul. "I will be honest with you, it will be hard at first, these world views cannot be erased overnight. Hate is something that is filtered out throughout time. If they remain the aggressor and we remain firm in being non-violent...it is only then that the humans will eventually learn to back down, they will eventually realize their mistake in mistreating us...and if not for us...for our children...for our children's children and for the future. A world where humans and fish folks can cooperate is our ultimate goal...it might not be instant, but we have to start somewhere, we have to start now." After a moment of pure silence, people began to process what she said and a round of applause erupted. The Queen Otohime was truly happy at the support, and this showed the pinnacle of her popularity and overwhelming personality.

She smiled and waved into the crowd though something in particular was not like the other. Multiple emotions were visible in the crowd, except for one particular expression, a grey skinned great white shark fishman had a serious look about him, seemingly troubled and determined to do something regrettable. Her smile disappeared for a moment as she looked into his eyes, trying to understand him, what did he want? What did he want to do? Then a glimmer of something shiny emerged from his hands, she looked at it in confusion, it was shiny, metallic and hollow.

"MOTHER!" Exclaimed someone, who was it?

Then a loud sound emitted from the hollow chamber and it quickly made its way to her. She fell flat on her back as blue blood began to flow.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Prince Ryuboshi as the young mermaid who spoke earlier clinged onto him.

"NOOO!" Exclaimed Prince Manboshi as he fell on both knees.

Queen Otohime felt her abdomen where the blue blood continued to flow, instead of feeling an open wound, she found that somebody's hair laid over her, as the blood did not belong to her, it belonged to her son.

"It was a human! I saw it with my own eyes!" Exclaimed the man who released the bullet from the gun. He thought he got her clean and yet, she was alive. Queen Otohime slowly stood up, gently placing her fallen son on the ground. "It was the human..." His voice trailed at the sight of the Queen on her feet. Her son had reacted quickly enough to take her place on the path of the bullet.

"Prince Fukaboshi is dead...dead due to your hatred. " She slowly made her way to him, swimming past a crowd of people. She maintained her resolve as the assailant held out the gun in front of him. "It should have been me so shoot me! Your theatrics will not work any longer. Everyone is now aware of your lies." She continued to come closer and the fishman had that look in his eyes again, he was going to shoot again.

The fishman lifted his gun, aimed it at the queen, but he would not have a chance to shoot, as his hands,which once wielded the pistol, were chopped clean off. It wasn't any of the prince as one is dead, another occupied, while the last had collapsed on the ground in grief.

No...it was the father of the fallen prince, King Neptune who's speed and agility was still prime. He quickly reacted to the event and dashed towards the assailant, using his trident to cut the hands off of the assailant. He then twisted around and used his fin to flick the assailant backwards, only to catch him by the neck and slam him on the ground. His grip was tight and he wanted to kill him so badly. Just a squeeze and his life would be over. But not that day, King Neptune would not take a life in spite of the death of his son. Queen Otohime had gotten to his side at just the right time to place a comforting hand over his shoulder as if to tell the king...not today.

"My eldest has died because of you…" King Neptune let go of his neck, finally letting him take a breath. "Banish...you are forever banished in our lands."

Suddenly the shooter was surrounded by the members of the Sun Pirates, led by none other than Fisher Tiger himself. He had his arms crossed firmly, behind him stood Jinbe and Aladine.

"Hody...you've fucked up for the last time..." Fisher Tiger brought Hody Jones to his feet tossing him toward Jinbe and Aladine. "Take care of him."

"But boss, you hated humans! I was doing what you would do!"

"That's the thing Hody, I hated humans...not anymore." To this Aladine and Jinbe took Hody away, as per King Neptune's orders, banished from Fishman Island.

That night, the family mourned the loss of Prince Fukaboshi...the family's eldest boy.

Not only the family but the entire nation mourned the death of their Prince...though more reason to push through with coming into the surface. He would want that...

Outside of Fishman Island where the border of their kingdom resides, the only thing that separates Hody from the open sea were Jinbe and Aladine.

"Come On guys, let's strike a deal, hide me out until I can get on my feet."

"Fuck you Hody...Prince Fukaboshi was my friend!" Tears streamed from the eyes of Aladine.

"Go on Hody, if you don't leave, we'll kill you ourselves." Jinbe threatened to which Hody immediately swam away from them, using his strength to create some distance. He stopped just several yards from them, where he was confident he would out swim them if they decided to follow him.

"I'll be back you ass holes! I'll kill all of you human loving pieces of shit! I swear it!" He raised his stump which had been cut off by King Neptune. "I swear!" Then several hundred sea kings turned their attention to Hody. They all looked angry as in their collective mind, Poseidon has spoken, and they will follow her orders. "AHHHH!" Hody swam away as fast as he could, disappearing in the distance. Jinbe patted Aladine in the back helping him through this trying times, as they made their slow return back to the kingdom...

Poseidon was someone in the royal family, who's emotions are in certain turmoil at the death of someone dear to her. She wanted justice for her loss and unconsciously sent out an order for the death of Hody Jones.

For Poseidon was the youngest of the royal family, Poseidon was Princess Shirahoshi.

* * *

Dressrosa-**Palace**

Everyone was gone, Kyros was left on his own as he tried to break the sea stone cuffs that bound him.

No luck. But hope filled him once more as he found a sword close, he just had to reach for it with all his strength.

He reached for the sword, in his mind he would cut his own leg off and go after Doflamingo on his own, but his plans would not be able to come to fruition.

"Kyros don't!" King Riku had returned to the palace.

"Shut up Doflamingo! Your trickery will not work any longer!"

"No tricks Kyros my boy, I am your father in law." He began to frantically look for the keys to release the gladiator. Though he was still not trusting.

"Father!" Princess Viola had gotten away from Monet thanks to the arrival of a certain strawhat queen.

"Viola! Thank the gods. How are you here?" He stopped for a moment to embrace his daughter though he employed her to look for the keys as well.

"A woman arrived with Mugiwara...and she freed me from Monet. She said to return to the palace so I am here. What happened father?" Viola stopped as she saw that King Riku was covered in blood.

"I...Doflamingo did something to me where I assaulted my own people with my blade...I finally stopped mid swing from cutting a child...a child..." Tears began to well up from the King as he also stopped looking for the key. Still no luck.

"You are King Riku...truly? And Princess Viola?" Kyros was still skeptical, this could be a trap. To which Viola nodded.

"Wait! I have an ability!" Viola held her fingers on her eyes to form a goggles, there she looked around the room for the keys...though no luck. "It is not here father."

"Is this what you are looking for?" From seemingly out of nowhere, a tiny little man approached them, he held a key over his head and handed it to King Riku.

"Yes...it is." King Riku took the keys, at first mesmerized by the little man. "Who are you kind sir?"

"King Riku...your family has always been good to us and yet time has forced us to become nothing but a fairy tale...but alas time has called for us to resurface once more, I am Chief Gancho here to aid you. The evil man that is Doflamingo should not be allowed a chance for victory. You have many injuries due to his puppetry of you, we can help."

"Please."

"Do not worry king, my tribe is going around Dressrosa assisting with the injured as we speak."

"Thank you Chief Gancho."

Just like the Chief claimed, his people were going around helping the injured, though all of them were also made aware that Doflamingo manipulated the king into going berserk.

The Tontatta tribe members were told to spread the word that King Riku was innocent and Doflamingo was the enemy.

Viola was given the key to the shackles and finally freed Kyros from his bindings. "Scarlett." She said to which Kyros immediately nodded and dashed towards his wife and child.

King Riku sat down on the ground, finally able to breathe.

"Mugiwara is out there father, I saw him with my eyes. He is a good man." Viola sat beside her father and hugged him. King Riku then looked through the window of his palace, seeing destruction and battles occurring all throughout his land.

"I will have to entrust the faith of my country to this Mugiwara and his group of pirates..."

* * *

Donquixote Pirates **Gladius** vs Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Division **Gem**

"Gladius is my name. What is yours fellow explosive man." Gladius remained unfazed, as his opponent was a mere rookie, weak, someone with no experience in the New World. The power difference was too immense that words can't truly express the difference.

Gem was on all four, coughing up blood as he could not get an ounce of offence. Captain was right...these people were strong. But what the hell, he was exploding, and his body was exploding, but he was losing to a guy who can make items explode at contact. It seems that he was just put in a match which he could not win.

The explosion was not the problem, it was the physical attacks that come with his explosiveness. Though his opponent does not know that, this could be his advantage.

"Gem, my name is Gem of the Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Division."

"Nice to meet you, I'll make sure to plaster your blood across your gravestone!" Gladius took hold of a bolder which had broken off of a wall in their explosion exchange. He then began to charge it with his abilities making it a bomb projectile. "Die! Gem of the Strawhats!"

"Eat shit!" Gem used the most devastating move in his entire arsenal...and boy it was a big one. As the rock projectile made its way towards him, Gem put his hands inside his nose, twisting and turning, digging deep for his nuclear weapon. Flashes of his training with Boss Arlong, with the other members of the Grand Armada, and Captain Luffy's guidance went through his mind.

"_If ever you are in doubt, blow shit up." _Such wise words from the Grand Armada King, he could never forget this advice as all he could really do was blow shit up.

As soon as he was able to get a decent size projectile from his nasal factory, he pulled it out and rolled it, then he proceeded to aim at the other massive projectile heading his way. He then threw his own projectile, his ultimate back pocket trick, his last resort, and it collided with the rock which caused a massive explosion that blew Gladius backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Gladius covered his face after the shock of the explosion. He then removed his goggles only to find Gem had covered the distance between them. "How?" Months of physical training from hell did pay off afterall.

"Boss Arlong would kill me if I lose today, then he would revive me only to kill me again!" Gem had a new wind in his body, it was as if he was renewed. It had been months since he built up his reserve, and now that he released the massive bomb from his nasal passages, he felt like a new man. It was his forbidden technique, his hidden gold, his booger bomb.

"So you got close to me, what now then Gem?!" Gladius mocked as Gem did not have any weapons, no knife or sword, just himself.

"I am the weapon bitch!" Gem wrapped his arms and legs around Gladius' body. He held him tight, ready to perform the ultimate technique. Though Gladius thought that he would super charge his clothes and meet the explosion with more explosion.

'Ultimate Self Explosion' Gem released his ability throughout his whole body.

'Clothes Explosion' Gladius charged his own clothes and matched Gem's exploding ability.

Then a massive eruption occured and then silence.

Gem laid flat on his back along with Gladius, both men were unable to move. Or so it seems.

"Hey." Gladius spoke as best as he could, although he could charge objects into exploding, he could only take so much impact before his body would fall apart on its own.

"Yeah?" After taking a heavy breath, Gem jumped to his feet and stretched his body, twisting and turning to get deep into his muscle aches. Once the physical damages were taken out of the equation and the battle became about explosion, he was good with that.

"Nothing." Gladius then nearly passed out, after the embarrassing loss to a green rookie from fucken paradise...how embarrasing. Gem kicked Gladius a couple times just to make sure he was down...with no response from his exploding opponent, Gem raised both hands in the air.

"YAHOOOO!" Proclaiming his victory. Gem had defeated a member of the Donquixote family. Though he took a beating, and despite all of his training, his body still needed to get used to close combat battles. As soon as he exclaimed in glee, he fell flat on his face, falling asleep in the middle of the battle. Exhaustion finally kicked in as he had been fighting for some time.

The wind suddenly picked up as two new figures arrived at the scene. A taller man and a boy with thick eye bags approached the sleeping body of Gem. Neither men uttered a word, but the taller man picked up Gem like a sack of potato and threw him over his shoulder. They then left the area, leaving Gladius for whoever would collect him later, moving on to wherever they were going.

* * *

Donquixote Pirate **Buffalo** vs Strawhat Grand Armada Fifth Division **Bentham**

"Head kick." Then a head kick followed though Buffalo was quick on the response. "Elbow drop." Still no connection. "Consecutive jabs" Still nothing. Bentham had been using his okama kempo to fight Buffalo, the rotating member of the Donquixote pirates. His smile was annoying as he had tattooed

Though he was massive in stature, he uses his fruit ability well and is able to dodge Bentham's strikes with ease.

"Weak, weak." Claimed Buffalo as he was flying in the air. He used his devil fruit ability for that as well.

"Silence you, I have yet to show you my true abilities." Bentham pulled his left leg back with his right leg forward. He then positioned his hands into the crane posture. "I didn't think I would stay with this crew for so long, but I like them, they are now my friends." The rock below him began to tremble as he was emitting his own will power outwards, powering up for his true strike.

"Your friends are all weak, all weak. You will all die today by our hands." Buffalo began to rotate more rapidly, preparing to challenge whatever Bentham was generating.

"Try me." Bentham then smirked and disappeared in a blur. It was a technique he learned from Sir Lucci. Then he used his speed to get his fist to collide with the face of Buffalo. The impact was so great that those who heard the crack, grimace as they could feel the pain. The fist which had been hardened with repetition in punching wooden posts came from Sir Arlong's teaching. As Buffalo fell backwards, Bentham had thought of the perfect finisher. He changed his position mid air and spun forward, finally meeting the body of Buffalo with the heel of his right foot. He then used the impact to launch Buffalo straight to the ground, a crater made in his wake. That kicking technique was thanks to Queen Hancock. He used the year in training with the crew to polish his okama kempo as well as implementing his own flare in other people's teaching.

He landed gracefully on both feet as Buffalo was not moving anytime soon.

"That's what you get for mocking the power of...friendship." Tears began to flow from his eyes, happy tears, from earning a victory against a New World Pirate.

* * *

Donquixote Pirate **Machvise** vs Strawhat Grand Armada Third Division **Galdino**

"Helpppp!" Galdino was running really fast. Months of training under the commanders have really done wonders with his physical fitness. But his worst enemy finally manifested itself once more, a rock which stuck out from the ground got in his way and he tripped on it. He was running so fast that as soon as he hit the rock, his momentum brought him tumbling forward. He was only able to stop when he hit his face right at a wall.

"You are an idiot." Machvise had been jogging to follow Galdino. The wax user was indeed an idiot but he was a strong idiot.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not the one to fall for my trap." Galdino adjusted his glasses as indeed, Machvise was surrounded by a wax tsunami, there was no escape. The wax tsunami had been created by Galdino as he ran, his seemingly pointless running around the place turned out to be a technique. The wax tsunami came crashing down on top of the muscular power man.

"Let me tell you something about the new world boy." Machvises' head began to turn pink, for despite his body being swallowed by wax, he was the Ton Ton man. What did that mean? '1 ton headbut!' He slammed his head onto the wax shattering the substance and ultimately freeing his body.

"Oh come one!" Exclaimed Galdino as he used one of his key tactics to trap the massive man in his wax. But now, he had no choice, it would need to be a fight. 'Wax Armor' His hands were covered in massive white wax boxing gloves, his feet were covered by stilt like wax shoes that matched his height with Machvise. This was a technique suggested to him by Captain Luffy, he said this form would give him a fighting chance against a strong opponent. What he would need to do is keep pumping his wax ability to his armor and he has a solid encasing.

'1 ton Punch' Machvise launched a punch forward to which Galdino met him with his own wax boxing gloves. The impact caused by the powerful 1 ton punch caused his boxing gloves to collapse on its own.

A punch like that would destroy him, Galdino was no longer the weak paradise agent of the Baroque works. He was now a Strawhat Grand Armada Pirate. The punch of Machvise caused his gloves to collapse, but instead of panicking, Galdino swallowed the fist of Machvise and encased it with quick drying wax. With Machvise caught by the hand, Galdino did not give him time to react as he kicked him with his stilt right leg, then he pulled him back in and punched him with his free wax boxing glove hands. The onslaught continued with another kick, then a punch, then kick, punch, kick, punch. He kept going until Machvise was no longer conscious. He finally let his hands go and let him plop to the floor.

Today was Galdino's victory.

"Thank you Captain Luffy and the Grand Armada's hell training!" He jumped up and down celebrating his victory.

Three down, seven more to go...and if we're being real here...those Galdino, Gem and Bentham were the weakest of the crew and that was saying something.

* * *

...**Dressrosa-**


	19. Dressrosa(3)

A.N. Who would you like to join the Grand Armada? And which division will they be on/lead?

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Commander **Arlong** 'the Saw' vs Donquixote Pirate **Senor Pink**

"I wouldn't sweat it." A clean hit to the nose was all it took for his opponent to start bleeding. Arlong tapped his foot

"No really."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine fine are you ready now?"

"Sure let's continue."

Strange, the conversation between Arlong and his opponent, Senor Pink. He was a respectable opponent though something was off about him. He seemed like a mafia dude, but something was aching on the back of his mind. Arlong could 'feel' it. He's been training with everyone aboard the ship, maybe this is what they call haki?

Senor Pink struck his fighting post though a bit hesitant, something was really bothering him.

"Alright what is wrong man?" Arlong dropped his guard and asked his opponent man to man.

"Nothing man just get on with it, I need to be somewhere after I finish with you."

"First of all, you have no chance in hell of beating me, second where is this place you need to go." Arlong stared into Senor Pink's eye, to which the skeptical Donquixote agent returned the look. They both stared off each other for a good 5 minutes before Senor Pink finally broke the gaze.

"Alright fine, my kid is going to be born any minute now. That's why I'm in a hurry okay."

"Are you freakin serious right now...your kid is being born and you're here carrying out someone else's agenda." Arlong scratched his head throughout this, his ideals have changed throughout the year he's been with the crew, no longer was there an ounce of human hating gene on him.

"I owe a lot to Doffy..."

"Look man I'm going to be straight with you." Arlong leaned against a wall and pulled out a cucumber from his pants pocket, he then took a bite out of it and began eating. Senor Pink had a confused face as to where the hell that cucumber came from. "Doflamingo will fall today by the hands of the King. So we can do two things, we fight where I will beat the living hell out of you and you miss your kid being born...or we can both go to where your kid is and you can be a dad, walk away from the life of crime."

"I...no man if I walk away he'll kill me and once he learns about my family, he'll kill them too." Senor Pink lowered his voice, for some odd reason, he was considering Arlong's offer.

"Again bro, we will NOT lose! How many times do I have to say it?"

In that same moment Brulee had been keeping Sugar occupied by keeping her confused in her mirror world.

Gem had defeated Gladius but was now being carted off somewhere by two strange people.

Bentham and Galdino defeated their opponent in an impressive manner.

Robin made quick work of Giolla as her abstract art was no match for a well trained Nico Robin, especially under the tutelage of the Strawhats.

"Fine, fine...alright man I'll trust you. Let's go see my son!"

"Alright let's go!" Arlong pulled out a mirror as he ran alongside Senor Pink. Brulee's face emerged on the other side. "Hey babe how are you doing?"

"Good, this toy kid is annoying." Brulee responded with an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay babe. I just want you to know that I'm going to go with him to his baby." He then winked at her, blew her a kiss, and hung up.

Though there was a mistake...for some reason the connection had broken up, and now Brulee was blushing feverishly. For all she heard was this… "_Okay babe...well I'm going...to...want you...with ...baby."_ And Brulee was more motivated than ever to end this Dressrosa fiasco so she can get together with her girls to discuss this major step in their relationship.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Third Commander Rob **Lucci** vs Donquixote Pirate **Vergo**

Vergo had his arms crossed, standing tall and proud.

Lucci also had his arms crossed, though he was analyzing and observing.

"Get out of my way pirate. I will arrest you." Vergo was already in full marine attire, ready to return to his pose within the marine ranks. He was in deep undercover duty within the marine ranks, feeding information to the Donquixote pirates. How else would they have known an area as vast as Dressrosa?

"Cut the crap. We have reason to know that you are full of shit." Lucci continued to stare down Vergo who remained in character. So Lucci did the most logical thing in his mind, 'Soru' causing him to disappear in thin air, appearing close to Vergo.'Tekkai' Lucci hardened his body to take the possible exchange with the marine/pirate.

'Shigan' Lucci then began to launch a series of strikes all throughout Vergo's body...ironically, the marine blocked all of his strike in the same style that he was unleashing to him

'Shigan' Vergo was also a master of Rokushiki and then something else...something else was about him.

Lucci gritted his teeth as each of his strikes was met in consecutive, accurate, manner. He was mocking him. But why would he do that if he was in such a hurry to return to post.

'Soru' Lucci attempted to add more speed with his strike but yet again, Vergo matched him with his own form of 'Soru'.

"To think that a wash out such as yourself would feel like you can be a match to a real master of Rokushiki...Rob Lucci, former CP 9 standout...I know about you." Vergo commented as he did not fail to block Lucci's strikes.

"So you pay attention to me then!" Lucci decided to heighten it up to a new gear. "Bet you don't know about this!" Lucci pulled his left arm back, covered it in a resin like substance, activated both 'Soru' and 'Shigan' and in one combination strike, Lucci brought his left arm forward at such speed that it seemed to have broken the sound barrier at a sound of a loud crack.

Hi left fist connected with Vergo's abdomen causing him to be knocked back several steps. Though something was odd, his uniform now has a massive hole on it due to the strike and yet he did not cough up blood, nor did he double over in pain. His sunglasses fell from his nose but he was able to catch it on time. He then wiped it with his uniform and returned it into place. Vergo then raised his head and looked directly at the confused Lucci. He then grabbed hold of his uniform, ripping it out of his body and thus revealing that his entire abdomen was covered in the same thick resin substance that Lucci used to strike him.

Though Vergo expected a look of fear from Lucci, what he got was the complete opposite. He was happy?

"Woah! You have got to teach me how you do that!" Lucci frantically threw his arms around, and even more impressive was that he managed to maintain his armament haki for longer than his 5 seconds from a year ago.

"Hmph." Vergo began to pull his bamboo from his back holster but he wouldn't get any time to retrieve his weapon. Lucci suddenly appeared beside Vergo, taking the bamboo from his hands.

"Cool weapon." He looked it over and threw it over his head. Vergo looked at him in a confused manner. "Oh you didn't think that was my actual speed did you?" The man who picked everyone's brain was finally able to apply his training. And he was enjoying himself.

It seems like Lucci had been holding back. 'Soru' 'Shigan'

"Fine then!" Vergo attempted to activate his own six powers though it was for naught as Lucci finally went full power, using his haki infused fist to now hit Vergo despite the demon bamboo's attempt to match the strikes. Earlier it was not a problem, but now, Vergo was not able to keep up. "What the fuck are you!"

"I'm a strawhat!" Lucci delivered his finishing blow, connecting with the guts of Vergo. Despite the haki armor, Lucci's armament infused fist was stronger. Vergo doubled over and fell on both knees then fell flat on his face. "Alright...that wasn't so bad."

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Fifth Commander 'Soul Prince' **Brook** vs Donquixote Pirate **Lao G**

Brook revealed his blade then in a blink of an eye, he was standing behind Lao G. Not a second was wasted as Lao G fell forward, his body emitting a frozen breeze. Brook then returned his blade inside his cane to where his spirit came into full effect as Lap G's soul was cut from his body.

In the time with Luffy, Brook has learned to harness his devil fruit and use it to his advantage. He could now freeze his surroundings with his chilling spirit. And he could also cut people's soul out of their body, and he could also choose to return it to them.

He was Brook of the Strawhat Grand Armada, no longer will he be pushed around...for his friends...and for his own pride.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada 'Pirate Queen' **Hancock** vs Donquixote Pirate **Monet**

Hancock found herself embracing her opponent who had been crying. How did they get to this point? Well they were fighting like normal, and the snow user would rely on her logia devil fruit, and Hancock had used her haki and superior close combat capabilities to gain the upper hand. Monet would then accept that she can't win so she began to appeal to Hancock through sympathy. She began crying on how she felt like nothing and she was just following orders and jumped at a chance to embrace the pirate queen.

Though there was something off about this, it seems very familiar, and sure enough, Monet pulled a gun on her. Funny enough, Hancock saw it coming...go figure. Who would have thought Miss Doublefinger would teach her something about trusting others.

"Not today." Hancock said menacingly as he held the pistol to her hand and turned it into stone. She emphasizes her dominance by crushing the pistol into dust.

Monet, well she finally learned her place, finally understanding that she would not get out of this fight alive.

"Fine..fine...you win." Monet held both hands in the air, finally understanding her defeat. She took several steps back, continuing to hold her hands up, and eventually fell on her butt. She sat on the ground and awaited her faith. "Go on then, end me."

Hancock just stared at her intently, trying to do the thing that Luffy does to people, to read them and see what they are about. She used to be a killer first, find out information later. But she has grown out of her empress role and is now Luffy's Queen. And to be his Queen, she would need to be merciful.

So Hancock opened her mouth then closed it again, frustration filling her mind. She then threw a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking out Monet. Lucky for her, it wasn't a killing blow.

Gah forget it, she'll figure it out later. She then used her mirror to call everyone.

"Anyone available yet?" She called.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Sixth Commander **Crocodile** vs Donquixote Pirate **Trebol**

"Stop it, stop it." The mucus user was getting annoyed, largely because Crocodile kept missing his sand with his body. And sand sticks really well to mucus.

"Guess what snot nose, once I kill you, I'm going to kill the damn flamingo brain. Then while I'm at it, I'll kill Mugiwara too if he's not paying attention."

"You're Mugiwara's puppy dog now Crocy, you could have been Doffy's partner but instead you choose to ally yourself with a squirt who's not even worth Doffy's little toe!"

"Shut the fuck up Trebol." Crocodile held the golden hook of his left hand over the neck of the mucus user. "I only truly serve myself...you understand."

"Fine fine Crocy. I get it I get it...Listen I'll work for you instead." Though Trebol was saying one thing, his loyalty was unwavering towards Doflamingo. Trebol then fell on all fours crawled towards Crocodile's feet, begging him to be spared. "I'll shoot you straight to the top, I swear it."

"Is that right?" Trebol thought he had him hooked, though truthfully, Crocodile could care less. He brought his right foot back and kicked Trebol straight through his guts. Layers of snot clinged onto the leg of Crocodile as soon as his kick sent Trebol flying. "Fuck." He molded his legs into sand to allow the snot to slide off of his legs. Kind of like a snake shedding his skin...Crocodile shedding its skin? Weird thought.

"Alright that's it Crocy, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Though his threat we're empty as Crocodile turned into sand and manifested himself behind Trebol, chopping him on the neck. The snot user fell on his face, knocked out.

"I should kill you, I should...but you rotting in Impel Down will be just as satisfying." With a final smirk, Crocodile slowly turned into sand and floated away in the air. And Trebol, well he was out, unable to protect his dear Doffy.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Second Commander Dracule 'Hawkeye' **Mihawk** vs Donquixote Pirate **Pica**

"Pikkya-pikkya-pikkyararaa! You big sword buffoon." Pica was an excellent fighter, whose ability allowed him to turn himself, or anything he touches into stone.

Mihawk, despite his precision, would get in contact with Pica but he would simply turn himself into a stone to avoid the cut. Pica would travel along his ability causing Mihawk to hit nothing but stone.

"Laugh as you may, but the end of this battle has been predetermined." Mihawk brought his black blade close to him and closed his eyes.

Pica looked at his opponent in confusion, reverting to his normal form, following what his opponent was doing...which was nothing. "Foolish swordsman, you think you're some big player just because you got offered a position with the Warlord. Doffy is a current Warlond and guess what, your precious Captain Mugiwara will die today, I guarantee it." With one fell swoop, Mihawk opened his eyes and went through Pica.

'Black Blade Mountain Cutter'

In slow motion, one would see Mihawk dash forward, covering the distance between them. Not a second was wasted as his movements were fluid. Mihawk brought his blade from Pica's right waist all the way through his left shoulder, providing a massive deep cut through the flag user.

In real time it seemed that Mihawk disappeared in less time than it would take to blink an eye. The stone user did not even have time to react.

"How..." There was a lot of that within the opponents of the Strawhats. They all doubted their capabilities and once their ass gets handed to them, they question their loss. Pica was no exception to this.

"My Captain has said that you would be annoying... I thought it would be through battle...but alas it was your voice." Mihawk then rubbed his temple as Pica fell on both knees. Then he returned his black blade on his back as Pica fell flat on his face.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada First Commander 'Dogtooth' **Katakuri **vs Donquixote Pirate **Diamante**

"Diamante correct?"

"Who's asking?"

"My Captain sends his regards." Katakuri brought out his hands and his trident manifested from thin air. He then took a job straight through the neck of Diamante but the flag user was ready. He turned himself into a flag just in time to follow the spike of the trident user. Each strike was met with the perfect movement of his flag body, avoiding instant death.

Though Katakuri wasn't one to become frustrated, he remained focused and adamant in striking down his foe.

"Uhahaha Fool! Stab as you may, but none will hit me!" Even in flag form, Diamante pulled out a sword in his shirt pocket and began to exchange strikes with the mochi user. He would harden his blade when meeting Katakuri's trident showing a mastery in controlling his technique.

Though what Diamante failed to realize was the match was already over as soon as He was marked. Lucci, Arlong, Brook, and Mihawk wanted a piece of Diamante as the Captain specifically said to kill this one. But Katakuri overruled everyone's request and took him on himself...perks of being first commander.

Diamante carelessly flicked along the strikes of Katakuri as a flag, but suddenly, Katakuri scrapped his cheeks. The mochi user drew blood. It must have been a fluke...but then another cut in his upper arm, then another in his legs, and the final strike that scared Diamante was a precise strike aimed for his heart. Luckily he was able to block with his sword.

It was as if Katakuri was seeing what he would do, before he did it.

"What sorcery is this?" Diamante continued to try and dodge but he was getting cut no matter what he did.

"My Captain has taught me this ability..." Katakuri's mochi barrage completely caught Diamante in a corner. Each fist shaped mochi punch met with different parts of Diamante's body, and despite his flag form, they were all finally connecting. "...to see into the future."

Blood escaped from the mouth of Diamanted, he could not keep up any longer. Katakuri just kept on pounding and pounding with his mochi fist. His body failed to form into a flag to alleviate the impact therefore he was receiving everything in full power.

Though the nail to his coffin was when the punches ended though something pierced him, something wasn't right. Diamante coughed up more blood as he was pinned against a wall, hundreds of yards away from his original position. He slowly looked down and found a trident was the object that pierced him. To literally drive his point, Katakuri covered the distance grabbing the handle of the trident and burying it deeper into Diamante.

And Katakuri, got close to Diamante's ears and whispered. "Captain sends his regards."

To which Diamante responded with a long breath, exhaling for the final time.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada King 'Mugiwara' Monkey D. **Luffy** vs Donquixote Pirate Captain Donquixote 'Joker' **Doflamingo**

It's funny how it has been two years since he went back in time. And yet, the most serious he got was throwing a Gear 3rd Pistol right through Crocodile. He laughed at himself to the confusion of the fallen celestial dragon.

"Mingo, are you ready to die?" Luffy was suddenly covered by clouds as his muscles began to inflate.

"I will never die." Doflamingo responded as he flicked his fingers. 'String Cutter' The string traveled through the air nearly undetected, hardening at impact with Luffy in order to cut him. At least that was the plan but the string simply went limp before it even reached Luffy. It was as if he had a forcefield around him rejecting anything that came close. The cloud that covered Luffy in his transformation finally cleared, revealing Luffy in his full glory. 'Gear Fourth: Bound Man'

Luffy had his right palm forward, and his right arm back, he bounced on both legs as he waited for Doflamingo to make a move.

For the first time, someone finally saw his Fourth Gear in this timeline.

Doflamingo unleashed two string clones to charge at Luffy though it only took two palm strikes to destroy the string clones. He has now also mastered the art of projecting haki through his body without needing contact. He was absolutely a monster.

This time, Luffy would not let Doflamingo get an ounce of offense any longer. He pushed through his defense and bombarded him with his king kong gatling, the string user was 10 years younger than in his timeline, and it was noticeably weaker. And Luffy would just use the same moves he did to defeat the guy, adding his new mastery of Ryou.

So Luffy bombarded him with really heavy punches, not allowing him to breathe. Not even a second.

And an opening finally presented itself, to where he could ultimately end the man known as Dofamingo. He pulled his palms back, aiming for the chest of the warlord, connecting. Luffy made sure to hit his heart with his final strike. All the pain that Doflamingo inflicted throughout the world, what he was going to inflict to this world...the slave trading, espionage, trickery, weapon trading, all of his underworld work can't happen.

His fist connected with the chest of Doflamingo, and a loud crack indicated that his chest plate was destroyed, and the sharp shards of his chest plate should theoretically pierce his heart.

Blood escaped the lips of the string user as he fell backwards. It was sort of like slow motion, memories of his exploits went through his mind before finally falling flat on his back, spread eagle style. He was now choking on his own blood as Mugiwara watched him.

'Why are you watching me fucker, I'll kill you...I'll kill you…' Though Doflamingo, despite his influence, power, and manipulation, fell to the hands of Mugiwara that day.

Luffy reverted back to his normal form, the taxation on his body for using Gear 4th has been reduced to nearly no damage on his body. The year long training with his crew really did help in allowing him to manage his abilities.

"Bye Mingo. I hope you are hunted in the afterlife by your sins." Luffy then stood there, overlooking the unmoving body of the former celestial dragon. He had to make sure, he had to be sure that he would no longer torment the world. How long was it that he just looked at his unmoving form? Though finally, after some time, Luffy snapped out of his hate infused stare down at the arrival of three people.

One of which was Gem, who remained passed out of exhaustion.

Another was a taller man with a cigarette over his mouth. He took out the cigarette, threw it on the ground and twisted his cigarette and took a deep breath. He then exhaled and looked at the form of the fallen Warlord. "You are the real deal after all...Doffy, it's unfortunate it had to end this way."

Luffy recognized the smaller of the pair, he was probably the same age as Ace, maybe a tad bit older. He held a familiar blade over his shoulder, striking his ever so familiar posture.

"Mugiwara-ya, you finally showed up." And he exchanged handshakes with the smaller man.

This time, his all power vision came through, he must need to see what happened to.

* * *

_Luffy fell on his feet, finding himself on an open field, and it was snowing. An enraged, yet poised Doflamingo stood over his brother, a pistol on hand._

_Not a word was uttered. Doflamingo released the bullet from his pistol, showing little to no mercy. A small yelp could be heard within the confine of the treasure chest behind the fallen warrior, though no noise escaped his range._

_It was his final gift to his friend, his final way to say goodbye._

_In a similar manner that Luffy observed Doflamingo to make sure he died, the warlord did the same in this time. As it was clear that the fallen marine would not survive, Doflamingo finally began to walk away, slowly and painfully. No matter what power he had, or how much money he pocketed...he just had to kill his brother due to his betrayal…and with that thought, Doflamingo left, accepting that his brother was a traitor...no...he never had a brother._

_As the snow continued to fall, the little man inside the treasure chest finally made his way out._

_Strange how this little man had no tears over his eyes as he looked down on his fallen comrade. He then kicked him..not once but twice to which the second kick was caught by the fallen man._

_"About time."_

_"That hurt, that hurt." Stated the man on the snow covered ground, he then sat up and dusted the snow off of his clothes. "I didn't think you had it in you."_

_"What do you mean? I did that perfectly!"_

_"Alright fine you did that well." The taller man mixed the hair of the smaller boy. "Your timing with the Ope Ope no Mi allowed the switch of the bullet and the crushed tomatoes to take place." The taller man then went to dig for something inside the treasure box, finally finding a bullet. He looked over it and chuckled to himself. "Imagine this tiny thing was going to kill me today."_

_"Well whoever this Mugiwara guy is, we have to thank him. He saved our lives today."_

_"And you didn't want to believe the letter he sent you!"_

_"Shut up Corazon! You didn't believe his letter at first either, but he was very knowledgeable on when and where it would go down. time traveler you think?"_

_"Or just really trained in observation...you know there are people who are so well trained in observation haki, that they can see in the future?"_

_"Nah there's no way, I'm telling you, time traveler." And the duo walked away from the scene disappearing from Dressrosa. For within the letter, another part indicated that he would find them, that is Mugiwara will in due time._

_And that ended the vision, finally Luffy returned to modern time, mere seconds from his exchange with the two people before him._

* * *

"Hello Law...and you must be Corozan."

And the tall man responded with a thumbs up, along with a happy smile.


	20. Aftermath of Dressrosa

A/n: No more lemon warning, but there is lemon hehe

And yes **I love your reviews,** they mean so much to me and keeps me writing for you guys! And I have taken particular interest in many of your suggestions. I can't say which but I will be using your ideas.

Dressrosa - **Castle**

"So what are we going to do with them?" Mihawk had his arms close. It had been a day since the entire happening of Dressrosa. The citizens were made aware of King Riku's innocence with the assistance of the Tontatta tribe.

Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhat Grand Armanda have once again become the saviour of a nation.

In the present, Mihawk had his arms crossed, leaning against a pillar within King Riku's castle. Hancock sat on a chair with her left hand resting against her chin.

On the other side of the room were Katakuri, wearing his scarf to intimidate the captives within the room. And to complete the most fearsome members of the Strawhat Grand Armada, Crocodile was phasing around the prisoners, attempting to intimidate them.

In the middle of the room were the members of the Donquixote family who survived the exchange, the ones that the crew deemed could be converted.

Sugar sat beside her sister, Monet. Being devil fruit users, they were bound by sea prism cuffs. Joining the sisters were Machvise, Gladius, and Baby 5 who had been in the care of the Donquixote family since she was a little girl.

Arlong has yet to return after leaving the premise with Senor Pink but he had been checking in regularly with the crew to let them know what he had been up to.

"If it's any consultations, I never really liked working for Doffy, I just did cause he would have killed me and taken my fruit-iin."

"Machvise!" Exclaimed Monet, one of the more loyal members of Doffy.

"What? It's true...he only cared about us cause we were useful-inn!"

"Gah I hate to admit it but think about it, if none of us had useful devil fruits, you think he would have saved us?" Gladius was the next person to chime in, the man who lost to a booger.

"See, see I mean Sugar with her very convenient toy making ability that turned King Riku's soldiers into toys, and everyone forgot them-iin! Then Monet, you have a very powerful Logia type devil fruit, snow-iin! Should I continue-iin?" Machvise did not have to continue as his cuffs fell from their binding. Crocodile seemed to like the guy enough to set him free.

"Alright then Muscle brain, you get to join under me." Crocodile patted him in the back, sending him to Crocodile's area, where he would join and wait for the meeting to conclude.

"I don't want any crew members." Mihawk remained in his pillar, unmoving. He was never one to take subordinates.

"Alright if I'm joining, I'll be in the big meanie's division!" Baby 5 proclaimed. Though Mihawk had a perfect retort for her.

"If you try... I know the perfect place to ship you off to, it's a little place in the East Blue, where a certain blonde haired idiot will bore you to death."

"I don't care! I want to be in the big meanie's crew!" Baby 5 pouted to which Hancock chuckled, to annoy Mihawk even further, Hancock released Baby 5 from her bindings, to which she began to climb up on Mihawk and pull on his face, the youngster she was quite the bundle of energy.

"Me too!" Sugar was also let out of her cuffs to join Baby 5 in annoying Mihawk. The two girls were pushing their luck and yet Mihawk did not retaliate. It was a funny sight to see, unexpected and hilarious.

"Monet, with your strength, I wish for your assistance in the first division." Katakuri chimed in on possibly the most powerful of their recruits.

"I believe that the King will like you as well." Emphasis on the like, Hancock inserted her own view in terms of how Luffy wanted a harem, and a king deserves a loyal following.

While Katakuri and Hancock were having a non-verbal exchange for the services of the snow user, Crocodile also freed Gladius. "You're in my crew now bomb man. But you lost to freakin Gem, you idiot I'm gonna have to beat you into shape."

"Yes sir." Replied Gladius as he joined Machvise. The two shared a powerful high five in being given a second chance to right their wrongs.

Monet had been looking back and forth between Katakuri and Hancock, she could not believe that people were arguing for her. It made her feel wanted...more so than Doffy ever made her feel.

"I would like to join the first division...but I would not be opposed to joining the King during the evening if he wants me also…" Monet spoke up for herself, to which Katakuri and Hancock gave her a look, but they respected her decision. Her cuffs were removed and finally the strawhats each obtained members for their crew. Well all but Mihawk, who was dead set on shipping the kids to Zeff. Red Leg owed them after saving him on the death rock afterall.

So it was complete, the newest addition to the strawhats were as followed:

Monet joins the Strawhat Grand Armada First Division

Sugar and Baby 5 were going to be brought to Zeff by Dracule Mihawk, although they insisted they would like to join his division.

Last but not least, Crocodile managed to take both Machvise and Gladius under his division.

Though there was someone missing, where were Vergo and Senor Pink?

Unknown Town- **Delivery Room**

Arlong had been waiting outside the delivery room, phasing back in forth in anticipation. Senor Pink had been in the delivery room for half a day now, and there's no indication it would end any soon. Suddenly Senor Pink finally made his way outside of the room with a shocked look on his face. Arlong began to fear for the worst, the expression on the man's face was a mix of shock and dread.

"So how was it?" Arlong spoke carefully, trying not to trigger the man.

"Blood everywhere...there was blood everywhere." Began the confused warrior. Though his expression changed instantly to a joyous expression. "But my Russian is doing well, and also we have a boy, a little one named Gimlett." Arlong blew a sigh of relief. The new father gave his new friend a hug. "Thank you for convincing me to be here for my wife and newborn baby."

"Ah of course man, your dumb for fighting for Doflamingo instead of being here for your family."

"Yeah I know, well anyways I guess it's time to return to Dressrosa, just beat me up good to make it seem like I put up a fight." But Arlong hit Senor Pink on the back of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there was no way we would lose, and I meant it. The Strawhats have won, and Doflamingo is dead." To this Senor Pink dropped the cloth which he had been holding. "Aren't you glad that wasn't you kid! Shahaha!"

"No way, he's really dead?"

"Yeah man, I told you. Plus we implemented some of your crew members into our own division."

"Who?"

"Ahhh Machvise, Gladius, Sugar, Baby 5, Monet, and some other guy I forgot his name..."

"No way...you guys are super strong...I thought Doffy was invisible...I want in." Senor Pink proclaimed revealing a blade. "I wish to signify my undying fealty to you by blood!" He was about to cut his hands open to signify his loyalty though Arlong stopped him.

"Listen men, I like you, but I need you to take care of your family instead, I can't imagine what it would do to them if little Gimlet's father is not with him." Senor Pink put away his knife and understood Arlong's request.

"Thank you...again you are amazing Arlong." Senor Pink proceeded to cut his hands anyway. "It may not be now, but one day when you need me, I will aid you and the Strawhats...Boss Arlong." At first he was a bit irritated, but he warmed up to his actions. He smiled at the statement.

"I got to go back to my people..." Arlong gave Senor Pink a thumbs up and proceeded to make his way outside. "...but I'm counting on it Senor Pink."

"Goodbye Boss!" Senor Pink took a bow and returned to his wife's side.

Russia weakly gave him a smile. "We still have to talk about your real life mister banker but he is really a pirate!" Senor Pink flinched at the threat of his wife though she gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "But another time, for now let us take care of our Gimlet." She proceeded to hand over the baby to Senor Pink.

He carefully took the little baby and began to rock him left and right. Little Gimlet gave him a toddler's precious smile causing a tear to fall from his eyes. "I love you so much Russia...and you my little Gimlet."

…

Meanwhile Arlong had been walking back to Dressrosa when a thought finally popped into his head.

"Oh yeah! I remember the last guy now, that guy Lucci beat up...Virgil...no was it Vabana? Nope that wasn't it...It was…."

Dressrosa - **Plaza**

The Third Division Commander was in charge of civil assistance. He had happily taken on the job and put his crew to work. Galdino was more than happy to help while the newest recruit wasn't so nice at the first meeting. The Fourth Division members, Brulee and Gem, along with Fifth Division Commander Brook, and member Bentham, were also assigned to the project. Robin, from the King's Harem, was also involved in the restoration project. The Tontatta tribe were also in attendance, becoming crowd favorites after their efforts the previous day.

Lucci was on a brief water break when his newest recruit joined him, drinking some water for himself. Though funny enough, the man had a glass of water stuck on the bottom left corner of his face.

"Why am I free to walk around?" The newest recruit asked.

"Because even if you try anything, I'll just beat the shit out of you again." It was true, Lucci was not lying.

"Fair enough, but I am a marine officer, a traitor within their forces...they are going to come after my head."

"Sure they are, but I was the best in the business, as of last year, there was no one better than me in assasination...so you'll be okay, you got the entire armada behind you now."

"I am loyal to Doffy..."

"Who is dead."

"Right." Then the man began to return to his duties within the civilian assistance project, he had been assigned on debris cleanup.

"Yo Vergo, keep your head up, your a Strawhat now." To this Vergo began to walk away, but his frown was replaced with a grin. That he was. Vergo passed over Brook and chuckled as he saw the skeleton commander, performing an entertainment show for the little ones. He also had Bentham perform multiple roles with his devil fruit ability to create the perfect show.

Brook had been performing as the toy reaper who takes toys from children who do not clean after themselves! He was popular with the kids, they especially liked it when Brook monologues as a spirit.

Brulee had been giving snacks and drinks to the children as the adults were busy restoring their town. She was assisted by Robin who was listening to her concerns.

"I mean I want children but not right now, we are both in danger all the time and a child would endanger us right?" Brulee had been repeating what Arlong said the other day, about having children.

"If you truly love each other, and you both decide to have children now, then go for it."

"No, I will tell him not yet, it is not the time." Her worries then turned into a knowing grin. "So, you are one of Captain's queens. How is that?"

Robin replayed the kiss that they shared months ago and she had been actively avoiding any chance that they would be alone. Luffy made her heart flutter though she did not know what to do with her emotions. She knows what he would want from her in terms of being in bed, but she was not sure if she was ready for that.

Meanwhile Hancock would always tell her about what things they were doing and it would always make her hot all over.

"Earth to Robin, hello." Brulee noticed the deep blushed of Robin, to which she took the opportunity to tease her further. "Thinking about it huh?" She began to nudge Robin knowingly causing her to feel even more embarrassed.

"Tonight! I will do it with him tonight!" She announced to which everyone, and it means everyone within the plaza heard. She turned beet red in color and she began to run to bury her head under some rocks or something.

Dressrosa-**Throne Room**

"I can't express enough what you've done for us. Mugiwara, anything you wish, I can make happen if it is within my power." King Riku was sitting on his throne, beside him were Princess Viola, Princess Scarlett, Baby Elizabeth in her lap, and Kyros. The citizens were just going to have to learn to accept that Princess Scarlett married Kyros into the royal family. Though that was an issue for another time. For now they had a guess, Mugiwara.

"I am humbled. I only truly wish for four things."

"Name it Mugiwara. Anything."

"One, Dressrosa's loyalty under my flag. Two, for the members of the Donquixote pirates who survived, send them off to Impel Down. Third there is one member of the Donquixote family I want you to consider to join your ranks, Picca. He may be annoying but he will be useful to you and your land made mostly of stone blocks."

Each of his requests was met with an approving nod of King Riku's head. "Lastly, one of my men will be present as your entourage for next year's Levely."

"I do not protest any of your requests Mugiwara. By tomorrow the marines will be called in to place members of the Donquixote pirates in Impel Down. And as far as Picca, I will have Kyros propose a job for him within my army. Then your last request, sure who do you have in mind?" And to this Luffy smiled.

Some times passed as the group continued to exchange pleasantries. And it was time to excuse himself.

"I enjoyed my time with you all but I will need to excuse myself. I have to return to my crew."

"Mugiwara I do have one request for you." To this Luffy looked at the king with curiosity.

"To solidify the alliance, I ask that you take my daughter. I understand that you have a polygamic relationship." Princess Viola got up and stared Luffy directly in his eyes.

"I am flattered, my King, but I am a firm believer in choice...I do not want to force a young Princess in a relationship which she does not want."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mugiwara-san, but I'm far from not wanting." Her voice was laced in mystery, one in which he knew he would learn of later.

"Um..."For once, Luffy was at a loss for words. In Alabasta, it was an easy no since Princess Vivi was a little girl, though he seemed to have locked himself in a contract with her once she came of age. But here in Dressrosa, Princess Viola was the same age as him.

Princess Viola approached him, slowly. She then got close to his face, just one more motion and she would kiss him. Though instead of doing so, she whispered seductively in his ears. "I am yours." To this he shuddered, her words were laced in so much meaning that he could not wait to interpret.

"It is settled then!" King Riku along with Princess Scarlett, and Kyros smiled at the new relationship that developed within the throne room that day.

Princess Viola continued to look into his eyes, and he couldn't help but also stare back into hers. To say it was going to be interesting was an understatement.

Night

To say that the day was eventful would be an understatement. The defeat of the Donquixote family has created a massive hole in the underground world. Despite being a massive douche bag, Doflamingo is a very influential figure in the work.

The hole which he created was going to be a bloodbath amongst the underground players, Kaido, and even Gild Tesoro.

Luffy rested on his bed, waiting for Hancock to join him, though she insisted on staying out with the girls as she wanted to spend time with Brulee and Robin.

His commanders and their subordinates were also busy doing their own things.

Crocodile had decided to seat his new members, Machvise and Gladius, and get to know them better.

"Listen here weaklings, I'm going to be your leader from here on out. You can call me Mr. 0."

Then Brook and Bentham were planning their show for the next day while Laboon was going to be a big part of it. Lucci had been pushing Bentham and Vergo to their limits by having them spar, Arlong would join them along with Gem. Katakuri and Mihawk were sharing a drink together, discussing the possible next move of the future king of pirates. While Monet, Sugar, and Baby 5 were sent off to their rooms to rest, it had been a long day.

"Eventually we'll have to face the Yonko's and the World Government to get our Captain to the promised land." Katakuri began to drink his barrel of beer, chugging it down.

"Sure, but we will be ready." Mihawk had a glass of wine and he was twirling it, the darkness of the night was perfect for giving off the mood of the calm before the storm, there's no way that they would rest in Dressrosa for a long time, Captain was planning something, and he knows it.

Elsewhere, Hancock was indeed hanging out with a girl, but someone was noticeably missing.

"She said she'll do it huh?" Brulee was by Hancock as they were both sharing stories of their life.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Robin finally found the courage. She is his queen." Hancock took a bite off of an apple. Last time she saw Luffy was after the meeting with the royalties of Dressrosa, and looks like someone will be joining them. Speaking of the new member.

"Hi, I was told you would both be here." Princess Viola joined the duo.

"Princess." Brulee got up and took a bow.

"Oh please none of that, I am simply Viola from here on out, I am no longer a Princess but a member of this pirate crew."

"Hello Viola, I am Hancock."

"Hello, so what should I expect with joining you all?"

As Viola was getting comfortable with the other ladies of the crew, one particular woman was debating with herself, standing outside the door of the strawhat captain. She wore a robe over her attire, just the thought of what she was wearing(or the lack thereof) made her blush furiously. Though she made a commitment. She was going to do it today.

So she brought her hands up to his door, brewing up the courage to knock. And she brought her hands forward and began to knock...once….twice….then his voice could be heard on the other side.

"Come in." Called out the strawhat captain. So she did as she was told and opened the door, slowly. She found him sitting on a study table, reviewing plans for their next move. There was a log post to different locations but that wasn't why she came here. "Ah Robin.." His voice noticeably got caught as she made her way inside, shutting the door behind her. She wore a pink lace robe to cover her body. "How may I help you?"

"Captain...if I am to be your Queen I wish to perform my duty for you." She was so cute as she said those words, she struggled to say them out of embarrassment but there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Luffy was so used to her confidence in his timeline but this shy, young, inexperienced Robin was also a welcomed sight.

"Robin I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. To be my queen is to remain by my side..." Though instead of letting him continue, she instead removed her robe. Her attire effectively shut down the King from uttering another word. She wore a pair of laced black underwear, her most revealing outfit in her closet.

"Please Captain, I want this, I have been wanting it for so long...but I only brought myself enough courage today. Please." She began to take steps forward. A kiss here and there sent electricity through her spine, but it was time to take it to another level. So here she was, giving her all to him.

"Alright Robin, come to me." Luffy held his hands forward, inviting Robin to join him in bed. She followed his instruction, her beautiful figure moving ever so elegantly. Only a single candle remained lit through their exchange with Robin finally joining him.

Initially a kiss was sealed between the two, then their kiss intensified as Luffy pulled her closer. She was letting him lead as she did not know how she was supposed to react. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Luffy I have never done this before." Robin had the most innocent yet vulnerable look about her, it made him so excited.

"Just let me know if you don't like what is going on." To this Robin nodded and Luffy began to place kisses trailing down her body. She shivered at each contact with his lips, but then he was between her legs and he slowly removed her black laced underwear. "Don't, don't look at it..." She said embarrassed that he was looking at her. She placed both hands to cover her delicious pink area. But Luffy, he wasn't going to have that. He took her hand and slowly removed them.

"Beautiful." He whispered, his breath making her shiver even more. He then did something that made her go crazy, his tongue made contact with her lips and the sensation was unbearable. Her back arched so much as she could not believe what she was feeling. It was as if his tongue was controlling her, making her feel so good. His kiss on her lips below deepened and so was her pleasure level. Until finally, she could not contain it any longer and she began to tremble violently, but Luffy wouldn't stop, instead, his kiss deepened and this made her go crazy.

Her trembling finally stopped and Luffy looked up at her from his position. A satisfied grin on his face. He made his woman feel good and that was the best feeling in the world.

Though that wasn't the end of it as Luffy removed his underwear. His thick member emerges to the surprise of Robin. She's never seen it before but it was marvelous. She admired it for a moment before Luffy positioned himself below her, his member at her entrance.

"I will put it in slowly." He whispered to which she nodded. His head touched her lips and she yelped as it began making its way forward. She did not know how it would fit as it was so big but she persevered. His member went deeper and deeper and blood began to cover it. She began to panic, did something break, was something wrong with her. "I have taken you as mine." Ah so it was her virginity, she's never done this before so obviously multiple thoughts filled her head. "Does it hurt?"

"Please, continue." It was painful, but she wanted him, all of him, and she begged him for more. So Luffy pushed as deep as he could, but his whole thing could not fit, so as soon as he hit her wall he began to slowly pull out. She was confused as to why he would pull out but he then went back in, then out, then in again. And finally she understood what was so good about this, what made women tremble at the thought of this. She was in heaven. Luffy continued to move her to his rhythm, moving back and forth. Her breast bouncing at the rhythm of his movement. Her eyes rolled behind her head as the feeling of pure bliss filled her every being.

"Oh my...oh noo...ohhh." She began to moan as per her instinct, it felt right, it felt so good. She then trembled once more, her every being was on pleasure level one thousand. She couldn't help it, her body reacted naturally to him.

"Do you wish to continue?" Luffy asked as he pulled out of her, she looked so damn sexy laying flat on her back. He began to fondle her breast as he looked into her eyes.

"Luffy, please...please more." To her wish he smiled, he turned her over, and now she was on all fours. No longer was she embarrassed as all she wanted was more of him. So she followed as he instructed with his hands and now she was ready to receive him.

Instead of announcing what he was doing, Luffy instead went for it, entering her from the back. It was a whole different feeling and Robin began to feel pleasure once more. Her body moved along his member, this time, she was leading.

Luffy put his hands behind his head, enjoying the movement in which Robin was performing on him. Her ass was bouncing deliciously on him and her breast was enjoying the motion of forward, back, forward and back.

Her movement, combined with the amazing visual, finally put him at his limit. Luffy removed himself from her. Robin quickly turned her body, wondering why the sudden action. But then, her face, and chest was covered in thick white substance. It smelled so delicious, euphoric even.

She then ran to the bath to clean herself, to which Luffy joined her. They cleaned each other off and began to kiss once more.

But alas she was too tired from her first time and collapsed in bed, falling into the arms of the strawhat Captain.

"I can get used to this." Robin whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah me too." He replied as he kissed her on her forehead. He then stretched his arms towards the candle, putting it out, darkness filling the room.

...

Late into the night, he didn't know what time it was, but someone snaked herself through his free arms, embracing him. Her unique scent told him who she was exactly.

"Hey babe." He whispered

"Hey you." Whispered back the beautiful woman who snaked her way into his free arms.

"Listen I..." Luffy began though instead of letting him speak, Hancock planted a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Shs...it's okay...let us sleep." Hancock cuddled closer to Luffy as she closed her eyes, eventually falling into slumber. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. On one arm, Boa Hancock, a real life Goddess, and on another, Nico Robin, an angel sent down from the heavens.

With this thought, and a long, but peaceful deep breath, he closed his eyes once more, sleeping next to his queens...Nico Robin and Boa Hancock

**The very next day**, Luffy had summoned the entire Grand Armada. They have been growing in numbers and are now becoming an absolute force to be reckoned with.

From the top there was Grand Armada Commander Monkey D. 'Mugiwara' Luffy, the man who notably escaped from Totto land alive, headlined the destruction of CP9 division, defeated Vice Admiral Borsalino, Warlord Crocodile,and Warlord Doflamingo. His head was currently worth 1,000,000,000 Beris

First Division Commander 'Dogtooth' Katakuri remained an undeniable force to be reckoned with. His division currently consists of the snow logia user, Monet. He was worth a dangerous 600,000,000 Beris

Second Division Commander Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk was supposed to become a Warlord, though instead of accepting the offer, he joined Luffy to become the world's greatest swordsman. He takes no members in his division. And he is worth 300,000,000 Beri.

Third Division Commander Rob Lucci brings an interesting dynamic for the crew as his members,including himself, are each sharply dressed at all times. Within his division were Galdino and Vergo. Interestingly enough, he had yet to obtain his first bounty, despite being with the Strawhats for a year, and killing Cp9 Commander Spandine.

Fourth Division Commander Arlong 'the Saw' has become one of the most powerful members of the crew. With the newfound focus and determination, along with members Gem and lover Brulee, he has earned a quiet yet respectable bounty of 100,000,000 Beri.

Fifth Division Commander 'Soul Prince' Brook developed a new level of mastery with his fruit. Once thought to be a curse, has become a very powerful weapon in the hands of the skeleton musician. In his command were Bentham and Laboon. His bounty remained the same as it was several decades ago, 33,000,000 Beri.

Sixth Division Commander 'Mr.0' sir Crocodile. Interesting enough, he chose to keep his code name giving them out to members in his division. His initial goal was to assassinate Luffy when he least expected it, but being with the crew for months he probably warmed up to the idea of staying with the crew, permanently. Mr. 0 has recruited Mr. 1 Machvise and Mr. 2 Gladius. He needed to obtain partners for them. Ever since joining the Strawhats, his title as Warlord was stripped and his bounty was unfrozen, 81,000,000 Beri.

Two men were invited for the event, one Donquixote Corazon, and the other Trafalgar D Water Law. One of which was a Marine but Luffy will try to convince him otherwise, the other was a friend.

Four women occupied seats behind Luffy that were higher than the Armada Commanders. Robin, 80,000,000 Beri, sat on the far right side, Hancock, also 80,000,000 Beri but it was recently unfrozen due to her allegiance, sat in the between, next to her was Viola, no bounty as she is still known as the princess of Dressrosa, sat on her left, and last was Monet, the women who was also a member of the first division, but also wasn't oppose to becoming one of Luffy's queens. As the four current Queens of the Grand Fleet, they were present for the meeting.

Now the leaders of the Armadas were gathered in the assembly hall, which King Riku kindly provided for the Strawhats to use. Luffy sat at the head of the table with a list of things he wanted to cover.

"Hello everyone." Luffy began, looking around the group. "I have gathered everyone today for a very important action that needs to occur in the coming year. As you may have all noticed, our crew is getting larger and we will all need our own ships."

"How do we do that Captain?"

"Well there is a place where ship building is their specialty, Water 7." Luffy declared to which everyone seemed to agree. "Now, this is our final destination for this year in order to get ships of your own. But I need some things handled. Anyone have anything they need to take care of? Any person useful for our Armada?"

The first to speak was Crocodile, who has become a valuable member of the Grand Armada though he does insist that when Luffy drops his guard, he is as good as dead.

"Mugiwara, there is an interesting guy that I want to locate. I think he will be useful."

"Crocodile show some respect to Captain!" Katakuri slammed his fist on the desk to which the sand user continued to flip him off. Luffy raised his hands to diffuse the situation.

"It's fine, he knows I'll beat him up anyways, continue Crocodile." Luffy directed the sand user to continue while Katakuri continued to shoot dagger at him.

"In your dreams Captain Mugiwara...fuck! Alright anyway, I met the guy a long time ago, he had a very interesting fruit ability that allowed him to disassemble and reassemble inanimate objects to his whim. I think he'd be useful as a mechanical specialist." Everyone chuckled when he slipped into calling Luffy captain. He insists that he doesn't like them, but he's grown into his role.

"I know exactly who you are referencing, and there's just no way we can get him out of Impel Down as we are, and even then, I don't know if he'll work with us." Luffy fought the man in his timeline, and he was a huge problem. As an ally he would probably be a massive power boost in his already stacked crew, but if an enemy, then he has the power to rival an emperor in a one on one battle. Crocodile nodded his head allowing another to speak.

"I wish for the children which had decided to force themselves into my division, to be delivered to Zeff. He will care for the brats." Mihawk was referring to Baby 5 and Sugar ofcourse.

"Alright Mihawk, but meet us back in Water 7. I will provide you a log post to Water 7, as well as request a ship for your journey." Mihawk nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Thank you Captain." Then Luffy continued to look around, not finding another person with any suggestions or requests.

"If nobody else has any request, this is what I want from everyone. Katakuri, and Crocodile, I need money to fund our ships which will most likely cost us a couple billion beris. In order to do so, I need you both and your division to locate a man who owns 10% of the world's money...I want him, his crew, and his ship, so find a way to convince them to join. Again a log post to Water 7 and a ship for your journey."

"Aye Captain." Responded Katakuri, there was animosity between him and Crocodile, but orders were orders. Crocodile nodded in agreement, a smirk on his face.

"Brook, I need your division to locate two giants residing in an island known as Little Garden. They will be valuable allies in our impending war with the emperors." To this Brook gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"Arlong, your division needs to travel back to fishman Island. They have been quiet for some time and I need to know what is going on. If, and I mean if, the Sun Pirates are free, inquire about their interest in joining the Grand Armada, permanently, under your division."

"Aye Captain, but Brook buddy, can I take Laboon with me."

"Sure thing, he would love an adventure under the sea." Brook responded.

"My last mission is for Lucci, your division specializes in intelligence gathering. Am I right to assume this?"

"We are the best Captain." Lucci responded.

"Good, I need you to find the location of a list of people of interest. I will provide the list afterwards but they are high profile targets. If a chance arises, subdue and propose a spot in the Grand Fleet." Luffy then looked around for any questions. Though there was one glaring subject that he needed to address. "Law and Corazon will join you."

"Now as for me, Hancock, Robin, and Viola, we will head straight for Water 7 so that we can begin the projects for your ships. Katakuri and Crocodile, I need your team there as soon as possible so we can pay for all your ships. Everyone else take your time. Any questions?"

No one brought a question up. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone hung out for a little bit, talking amongst themselves.

First it was Monet who went to speak with Mihawk.

"I understand why they need to be taken away, I trust that my sister will be safe."

"Red Leg is no push over, she will be alright." Responded Mihawk.

"Good."

Then it was Viola who talked with the other members of the Grand Armada, introducing herself. They were overly accepting which made her feel welcomed.

Katakuri and Crocodile put aside their animosity to formulate a plan, they had to locate a floating casino. How hard could it be?

Brook knew where he needed to go, as Bentham will know how to get to Little Garden, being a former member of Baroque works and all.

Luffy went to Lucci to give him the list of people he needs, or wants to invite in his Armada.

"Really? These people Captain...I mean they are strong but they are also dangerous..."

"Yeah but you are strong enough to deal with them. Measure them, see what they're about, and offer them a spot if they are worthy."

"Aye Captain."

Lucci went through the list as Luffy began to talk with his crew members.

...Beautiful but deceitful, perfect for his crew of intelligence gathering.

...Very strong player in the underground world, why would Captain be interested in this man?

...He knew this guy from training, he will be an interesting guy to convince.

...This man was a former member of the Roger's Pirate, he needs to be cautious.

...His abilities are perfect for infiltration, sort of similar to Brulee, he'll definitely be a valuable ally.

...Fuck that was a warlord, how was he going to get access to this person.

...very strong, yet his allegiance could be anywhere, he will also be a powerful ally.

...this woman was trouble, but the Captain is taking a particular interest in her...


	21. Strawhat Saga: First and Sixth

**Gran Tesoro**

It had taken Katakuri and Crocodile a month to locate the floating casino. In order to gain access to the floating paradise, an invitation needed to be sent to them. Luckily, Brulee had provided them with access to her mirror world through a mirror located in the main bedroom of the ship. Neither Katakuri and Crocodile stayed there as they chose to sleep in other rooms.

Within the mirror world, the room contained all the treasure they have gathered throughout their journey, bounty, rewards, etc.

So in order to gain passage to Gran Tesoro, they had to start spending large amounts of money on different, local casinos.

Finally after hitting up multiple locations, an invitation was given to Monet, who happened to be betting a large stack.

Now that they obtained the invitation, it was time to enter the casino.

"Everyone ready?" Katakuri looked different, still wearing his signature scarf to cover his mouth, but he now wore a dark black suit.

"Sure thing." Monet wore a long green dress that showed her ample breast. There was a slit on her right leg that revealed the right side of her butt, enough to keep the men interested in what's underneath.

"I'm always ready." Crocodile was used to wearing formal attire, though he would not let up on the cigar in his mouth. It was a casino, they were allowed to smoke indoors. Mr. 1 Machvise and Mr.2 Gladius wore their own sharp attires.

"Let's go." The Strawhat members were given a log post to find their way to the floating casino.

It took them a day to arrive and it was magnificent. Despite their facade, deep down, they were impressed by the fortress.

They made their way inside the casino and found thousands of rich individuals gabling their money away. Thousands of machines, games, and tables, it was a sight to behold.

"Welcome to Gran Tesoro, my name is Baccarat, I trust that your journey was uneventful?" In the entrance, an elegant and beautiful red haired lady greeted them. Beside her was a muscular fellow, possibly the head of security.

"It was." Responded Crocodile.

"Sir Crocodile, we've heard so much about you. And Dogtooth, what company." They knew who they were but did they know where their allegiance laid?

"We received an invitation to this Grand Casino, we would like to make money." Monet took center stage as Crocodile and Katakuri was attracting too much attention.

"Right, well come on and follow me, I will introduce you to the games." So Baccarat led their group around the main floor of the casino, pointing out some fun machines, and table games. Though really, the group was looking for one particular man, a man who made gold with his hands. "And that concludes our floor tour, any questions?"

"When will we meet the owner? It was stated in the invitation that he personally invited us, we'd like to meet our host." Stated Monet.

"Ah of course, that can be arranged. But for now, do enjoy yourself. Someone will also provide you the keys to your rooms, as well as a voucher for an all you can eat exquisite meal created by the best chef's of the sea."

"You wouldn't happen to have donuts would you?" It was his one weakness, donuts was his love. Katakuri and donuts were synonymous.

"Only the best of course mister Dogtooth." Baccarat responded with a sweet smile. She then took a bow and made her way to greet other guests. The group non verbally separated.

...

The group found different areas around the casino and began playing, observing, and learning what they were up against.

"Hundreds of armed personnel, well trained." Machvise was playing a slot machine, he was breaking even. He spoke softly to a mirror device that allowed them to communicate. He found many armed men entering a particular back door. Probably their weapon cache. He was caught looking by the big guy from earlier, so he casually returned to his game.

"No blindspot on the cameras, everything is covered." Gladius was situated at the bar, drinking bourbon. Suddenly, a blue haired beauty sat beside him. She was a beauty, a sight to behold and there was plenty of space in the bar but she chose to sit next to him.

"The usual for me please." She called towards the bartender. She then turned her attention to Gladius who became stiff at her gaze. "Hello there stranger, join me in room 318." The lady winked at him, grabbed her drink and left the scene, emphasizing each step with a sway. Wow.

"Uh, I'm off radar for a bit." Gladius put his mirror away and tried to locate the room which she instructed him to go to.

"Fucken Gladius...Damn..." Crocodile whispered as he observed Gladius break position. He will receive 10 times the usual training menu. "...visual on a tiny raccoon looking thing speaking with the big meat head security."

"Copy, moving in." Monet took a sip of her lemon drink and began to make her way to the big guy and the small racoon guy. "Gentleman, I believe I am lost." They were immediately encompassed by her appearance, she was a beautiful woman after all.

"Yes ma'am what can I do you for?" Asked the Big guy to which the smaller guy stepped on his foot.

"Shut up Dice. What is it you need miss?" Followed up by the smaller guy.

"I seem to have lost my room key, can you assist me?" Monet bent down slightly, revealing more skin than either man could have expected. They both were visually red from her actions but they led her to the help desk where they personally assisted her in finding her room key. Doing this mission with the Strawhats was fun, thought the new member of the armada.

"Move, move." As the head of security was occupied Katakuri, and Crocodile moved forward, casually making their way to the door which the armed men were going in and out. Machvise stayed back to watch the surrounding.

As soon as Katakuri went through the door, several armed individuals were shocked and began to fire at him. So he brought forth a mochi wall that blocked the incoming bullet. Crocodile was the next to enter and immediately sent out a sand sabre, piercing through the kevlar armor of the enemy force.

"I had it." Katakuri said as he dropped his mochi wall.

"Yeah yeah." And the duo continued forward. They made quick works of the guards as they were nothing but common thugs.

Back with Gladius, he finally found the room which he was invited to. He checked his breath and fixed his suit. He then knocked on the door three times.

The door opened on its own, which was curious, but he made his way inside. That was a mistake as the blue haired beauty appeared from above, curling her legs on his neck and twisting her body a certain way to bring him down on the ground. Before he could retaliate, she already had a knife on his neck.

"Shishishi. I am Carina and they call me the Phantom Thief. And you and your merry band of idiots will help me overtake Gran Tesoro and its mountain of riches. Got it?"

* * *

With Crocodile and Katakuri

The two commanders were deep into the back operations of the floating casino. Though something was odd, they were still not able to find the man they were looking for.

"Alright, these losers are not what we came here for, where is the main man?" The duo were ascending a spiral staircase. They had located the main tower, who would have thought there would be a convenient map with the places of interest.

...

"Keep alert." Katakuri stood in front of a giant golden double door. Though before being able to open the door, it swung open for them.

The man they were looking for got the jump on them.

"Hello Dogtooth." A green haired man with a pink suit was immediately in front of them. How the hell did this guy get in front of him so quickly. Then the man touched him and his body immediately converted into gold.

"And Sir Crocodile."Crocodile tried to attack the green haired man with his sand sable, to no avail. He too met his match by turning into gold.

In an instant, the First Commander and the Sixth Commander were handedly defeated by one Gild Tesoro.

Atleast that's what would have happened, luckily, Katakuri had future sight.

...

"Jump back!" As in his vision, the door immediately swung open, revealing Gild Tesoro.

"Hello Dogtooth and Sir Crocodile." He said, in the same manner that he did earlier. Though surprised that Katakuri and Crocodile were able to avoid his golden touch.

"Any contact with him will turn you into gold." Called Katakuri as he summoned two donut mochi on his side. Crocodile created a swirl of sand around him, creating an offensive and defensive shell.

"You are quick, I'll give you that. Now what can I do for you, gentleman?" Gild disintegrated on the golden floor and reemerged on his bar, pouring himself a drink. Initially he wanted to suspend them in golden encasement, but talking is fine for now.

"We were given orders to recruit you." Gild directed the both of them to sit down, to which they agreed to, but their guard was still up.

"Oh? By who?" He swirled his drink and offered them a drink to which they both declined, they were trying to read the pink suited man.

"Captain Mugiwara, the next King of Pirates." Declared Katakuri to which Gild took exceptionally funny.

"King of Pirates you say? That is laughable." He took a high chair and placed it in front of the two men who were sizing him up. "So let me tell you something, you both wreak havoc with my staff, break into my tower, and expect me to consider such an absurd offer." He then got up and began to walk away.

Katakuri and Crocodile shared a look. Suddenly a massive hole emerged from below the two commanders, attempting to sink them through the tower floors. "Read that Dogtooth." Gild stated in reference to Katakuri's obvious superior observation haki. The entire tower was covered in gold, so much so that the place was basically his personal playground.

Katakuri began to fall into the hole, rapidly descending several stories. First and foremost he was shocked that he wasn't able to see it, he kicked himself mentally for missing the trap.

And now he had to act quick or he would fall on the bottom floor. His two mochi donuts followed his descend, so he launched two mochi fists out of the mochi donut to cling him onto the wall. Luck was on his side that day as he was able to stop his rapid descent, stopping right before he would hit the ground.

He looked up to the several stories in which he fell, his blood boiling. 'How dare he mock me.' No more playing around for the first commander as it was now time to knock some sense into the golden user.

Though strange that Crocodile was not with him.

For the sixth commander remained on the top floor, morphing into his sand form to remain afloat.

"You got to do more than that to get rid of me asshole." Crocodile had a cocky smirk on his face as he floated in the air. Gild was amused, though it wasn't really in the sand user's interest to stay in the golden room.

"Look sir Crocodile, I appreciate the offer but take a hint and get out of here. I am not interested." Gild, in his arrogance took a seat on his golden couch and continued to drink his very expensive whiskey.

"See I was just going here cause I was intrigued, now you've pissed me off, so I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Crocodile descended into the floor and immediately unleashed two massive sand tornadoes both of which quickly made their way to Gild. The gold user simply brought up a golden wall to block the incoming attack. Then he chained it with two massive golden fists emerging from the walls of the room. They were aimed at Crocodile but he managed to turn his body into sand, phasing the hit through his body.

Crocodile reformed on top of the collided golden fist with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Tsk tsk.." Suddenly, Gild appeared from the golden fist and touched the leg of the sand user. In an instant his entire body was swallowed in gold. With his carelessness, disadvantageous position within the golden room, and stubbornness, the sixth division commander of the Strawhat Grand Armada has turned into gold. His golden bust was a sight to behold, powerful and captivating. Gild admired it for a moment before deciding to ultimately destroy it. "Goodbye."

Though his golden fist never connected with the golden statue of sir Crocodile. A mochi wall swallowed his punch before making impact. Gild jumped back to create some separation, looking over his opponent.

Katakuri had returned to settle the score.

* * *

With Monet

"Hey Sugar, how are things with Red Leg?" Monet had been speaking to a mirror at their daily scheduled time to meet up. Monet had been in contact with her sister just to check up on her and see how she was doing.

"It's awesome but I really miss you, anyway today Sanji actually cooked me a nice meal. That was nice of him. But the head chef is kicking our butts in training."

"I miss you too baby girl. Well do as you are told, I imagine you living there is better for you to keep you away from danger." She relayed to her sister.

"Yeah right, we've always been in the center of danger, why start worrying about that now sis?" She had a good point but Monet did not want to take the risk any further. She wanted the best for her sister, and her safety was her top priority.

"Look Sugar, we have a good thing with the Strawhats, it has only been months since we've joined them but they are treating us better than Doffy ever did. With him we are safe, as long as you are safe then I'm good with anything. Plus you are a child, so live like a child along with Baby 5 and this Sanji fellow you keep telling me about."

"Okay sis, I understand. Well I have to go now, Head Chef is very strict about training time. Bye! I love you."

"I love you too." She responded with a smile before putting away the mirror.

Presently, Monet was in a room, occupied by a frozen Dice and Tanaka. She had brought the two of them over to her room and immediately sent out a wave of powdered snow, enough so that they were immediately frozen in place.

A knock on the front door was surprising, but she cautiously made her way to the door. She peeked through the eye hole and found Gladius on the other side. She opened the door and looked at the explosion user with confusion.

"Hey sorry to barge in like this but I have someone I need you to meet." Gladius looked around not finding the blue haired woman that accompanied him.

"Interesting how quickly you disposed of them, you must be one of the top tier commanders within the strawhats?" Said blue haired bombshell was already inside the room, admiring Monet's work on Dice and Tanka. "Our only problem now is Baccarat and Gild."

"We? Excuse me who the hell are you?" Monet was very confused and Gladius was not helping in terms of explaining.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was actually invited by your friend." Carina pointed at Gladius.

"Forced is the correct word really." He said with a slight smile to which Carina chuckled.

"Anyway since he obviously didn't tell you anything, I have come to request your assistance in shutting down this joint. But I'm going to be straight with you, I really just want the wealth buried within Gild's volt."

"Okay how do we know we can believe what you are saying?" Asked Monet.

"Because I could have set off the alarm right when your friends entered the back office staff, but I didn't." She pulled out a small red button that is apparently used to set off a ship wide alarm to notify the staff of an intruder. Carina took a seat beside the frozen Dice and Tanaka and invited the duo to take the chair in front of her.

"I'm listening." Monet did take a seat while Gladius continued to stand.

"Your friends are engaged in a battle with Gild at this moment. Crocodile is solid gold right now while Dogtooth is still active that's all I know on that end. Meanwhile your buddy on the casino floor is carefully being watched by Baccarat. What is going to happen now is we will go through the back office through my knowledge of multiple passageways and shut down the power grid. It is then you can go do whatever while I claim the treasure. Any questions?" Both members of the strawhat shaked their heads. "Okay lets..."

Though Carina never went to shoot off her mouth any further as she too was turned into a human popsicle. Monet had her arms extended and shot out snow at a rate so quick it turned Carina into icicle.

"All we needed to know is that Katakuri is dealing with Gild. Everything else falls into place."

"That is true, so what do we do now?" Gladius admired the frozen forms of the three people before him.

"I have to maintain their frozen state, so I need you to get Machvise, and lure Baccarat in here. We'll hold her too."

Several minutes later…

Three people looked at the frozen form of the fours members of the Gran Tesoro.

"Good job." Machvise said.

"Yeah you did well." Gladius commented.

"All's in a day's work." Monet continued to supply the four frozen figures with a stream of cool snow. This way, they will maintain their cryofreeze state.

Suddenly, heavy banging was against their hotel room door, a loud voice booming demanding for the door to open. Monet looked at Machvise and Gladius to understand her non verbal order.

Machvise slammed his hands against his palm and Gladius cracked his neck. The two sixth division members made their way outside where they were met with a sea of soldiers along the hallway.

And they immediately went to work. Loaded one ton punches were sending bodies through walls, exploding bullets were blowing in people's faces. 100, 200, didn't matter, Machvise and Gladius were handling them easily.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada First Commander 'Dogtooth' **Katakuri **vs Gran Tesoro owner 'Gold Emperor' **Gild **Tesoro

Katakuri had returned from his embarrassing descent to the bottom floor. On one arm he held the golden statue of Crocodile, and on another his hands were extended to create the mochi wall.

"You made a mockery of me Gild. I shall repay you a thousand fold." Katakuri declared. He then jumped back and placed Crocodile's golden statue along the outside of the golden room, where Gild won't have an opportunity to mess with it. Just to make sure, Katakuri encased the statue in a mochi cocoon.

"Fine then, have it your way Dogtooth." Gild ascended from the ground, lifting himself up in a wave of gold. He was atop his tower of gold and yet, Katakuri stared at him defyingly.

In an instant, the match was underway. Katakuri had amassed four donut that floated around him, each one having the capability of unleashing his hardened mochi shaped fist. Combine this with coordination of his own limps and he had punches being sent out in multiple directions of the gold user.

Gild manifested his own wave of golden fist, though his gold was slower at manifesting than Katakuri's mochi.

A flurry of punches were sent out by Katakuri, harnessing his Captain's signature gum gatling. Gild tried to match him with his own series of punches but his gold was not quick enough, disintegrating quickly by the rapid rate of which Katakuri was going.

"GAH!" Gild exclaimed pushing himself, no longer did he have the advantage of surprise. Katakuri's eyes had a bright red gleam about them. He was….he was reading his every move! But how, he got the job on him earlier, how is Dogtooth reading him now.

Though the secret was, Katakuri was pissed off to the point that he did not allow himself to make the same mistake twice. He was First Division Commander of the Strawhat Grand Armada, no way should he be made a mockery of by fucken Gild Tesoro.

The wave of his hardened mochi kept coming at the Gold Emperor. Before even landing on the floor, Katakuri already manifested a mochi hammer to knock him up once more. Gild attempted to gather his gold from all over the room with no luck as Katakuri was too fast.

He was finally allowed to fall on the ground and he bounced to his feet, though he could fall any minute.

He saw it, he saw it all, an incoming golden whirlpool under him...jumped out of the way.

A golden spike headed on the back of his head, easily averted by a mochi ball to cap the spike.

It comically bounced off the back of his head as the mochi ball absorbed most of the impact. Gild was getting desperate now, earlier his calm composure was due to his cockiness and belief that there was no person that could touch him. Marines have tried and ultimately left him alone. Donquixote tried to murder him for stealing the Goru Goru no Mi and ultimately decided to partner with him. He monopolized the market by amassing 10 percent of the world's wealth. His influence could rival that of a world noble, and yet here he was on the end of his wits at the hands of Dogtooth.

Gild saw his empire fall before his eyes as a mochi spike headed towards his face. Years of hard work, manipulating the rich people of the world to give him their money. Earning the title of the Gold Emperor, there it was coming his way, a mochi spike. He dropped on both knees accepting his faith. No way was he beating an enraged Dogtooth.

Memories of his pass circled his taught as the end came near. 'Hey Stella, I know I haven't been a good person, but I hope you give me a chance once more...I'll meet you soon…'

And yet as his eyes closed, there was no pain, no feeling. He slowly opened his eyes as only his green shades fell from the crest of his nose. The mochi spike stopped directly in front of his forehead, Katakuri standing before him, stopping the spike from reaching between his eyes.

"What?" He should be dead, he already accepted his faith.

"Captain is really interested in your service. We need ships and you seem to be the best man to fund our expenses. So once more I offer, join the Strawhat Grand Armada, serve under Captain Mugiwara, the future king of pirates."

"I…" He looked at the palm of his hands, the spike no longer threatening to pierce him. He contemplated his life, his purpose. He survived almost being nearly made a slave, watched the love of his life die, succumbed to his demon which happened to be gambling, and yet he was never satisfied. Would this be the answer Stella? Send me a sign….

Then as if an angel hand wrote a message from his dearly beloved Stella, a piece of golden coin fell in front of him, dropping from the balcony which had been destroyed due to their battles. A coin which happened to be an honest gold which he obtained in effort to free his Stella. Tears streamed his eyes at the sign. She wanted him to try and be honest once more...therefore. "...I..."

* * *

An hour later...

It took some time for the staff to be cleared. Gild had arranged his group and the Strawhats to meet in the lobby. There a poker table was used to be the table for their meeting.

Crocodile still looked pissed for being turned into a golden mochi cocoon thing. Monet sat while Katakuri, Gladius and Machvise remained standing.

Across from them were Gild, who had both hands under his chin. Dice, Tanaka, and Baccarat stood by him while Carina hung to the side as Gild was made aware of her attempted coup.

"I have decided to join the Strawhat Grand Armada." Gild broke the silence and announced his decision. His group were surprised by his decision, as he was never one to give off the vibe of servitude. "You are all free to choose what you will do now." He then got up and took his chair to be placed on the side of the Strawhats. The former staff of the Gran Tesoro looked at one another, with Dice stepping forward.

"If you are joining them, then I will on one condition. Someone will need to beat me in arm wrestling!" Said the muscle man flexing his massive biceps, he was still angry for being frozen solid for a long period of time, this was his way of penting out his anger.

"I'll take you-iin" Machvise stepped up though Crocodile held him back with his golden hook. He didn't say anything as he stepped forward, meeting the right arm of Dice with his own. The two then stared at one another before dice exerted all his strength in pushing down Crocodile's arms. Though he would not budge. Just like a switch, Crocodile slammed Dice right through the table, smashing it into pieces, claiming victory. He then walked back to his spot and continued to smoke his cigar. Dice trembled as he was finally able to get back up on his feet.

"I'm in." He gave a weak thumbs up before falling flat on his face.

"You good?" Katakuri commented to Crocodile, who nodded his head. He was good now.

"Ahem..if Dice is going then I'm in." Despite Tanaka's small stature, he was able to drag Dice into the side of the Strawhats. This left Baccarat and Carina.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good. I like to work for myself." Carina winked, grabbed a sack of treasure and left the meeting. Gild didn't even bother stopping her. The treasure she ran away with was measley 0.00001% of his entire fortune. Everyone turned their attention to Baccarat who was the last person to make her decision.

"I'll join inspite of myself. I feel an overwhelming luck with your group." Which then brought her forward, crossing the invisible line that separated the Gran Tesoro crew with the Strawhat's.

"Set course to Water 7. Our Captain is waiting." Katakuri stated simply to which Tesoro complied.

All aboard to Water 7.

* * *

**Water 7**

A month had passed of the Gran Tesoro hauling it's massive structure all the way to Water 7. In the time that they spent together, the Strawhats and the Gran Tesoro crew bonded exponentially. Crocodile had settled his grudge with Gild by sparring with him and beating the living shit out of him...and no Gild was not holding back.

Monet and Baccarat shared tales of their life having a difficult upbringing. Turns out they both had to use their body as a means to feed themselves. Baccarat took interest in Sugar as she joined Monet in their daily calls with one another. Sugar immediately took a liking of her and wants to meet her in the future.

Machvise and Dice have become workout buddies, with Tanaka becoming their personal trainer. His duties were to research their workout and to push them to their limits. Dice has improved so much that he could slightly push Machvise in his one ton state.

Katakuri and Gild spent their time in the ship's control center, where they exchange stories of their life and journey. Gild took real interest in this Mugiwara fellow, he respected Katakuri for what he could do. He was Dogtooth, former commander of Yonko Big Mom, how come he was riding with this Mugiwara guy? How influential was this guy.

Though through their conversation, Katakuri had come to a conclusion that the Gran Tesoro was not a ship they could bring on their journey, it was too bulky. So Katakuri suggested a smaller, more practical ship for Gild while they broke down the Gran Tesoro for parts.

Gild reluctantly agreed as this was his ship, but it was time to move forward.

Their arrival in Water 7 was lively, as a group of thousands of shipwrights began to dissect the Gran Tesoro as soon as it docked.

Gild could only watch as the memory of his syndicate life was literally being ripped apart. This was for the better. He grabbed the golden coin which had swayed him to turn over a new leaf and began to flip it in the air. Stella would want him to be a better man. So this was his final gift to her, a better person.

The crew made their way through Water 7 as many busy shipwrights were running around. They were busy with work.

"Captain must have got them all working." Katakuri commented as the group continued to make their way to the center of the island.

Walking through the streets, the massive office building stood out. It was big enough to house a party for hundreds of people, per floor!

Once they arrived, they accessed an elevator to the top floor of the main office building. Before reaching the top floor, the rest of the party were told they had to be left at the lobby, with only Katakuri, Crocodile, Monet and Gild allowed to go through to the top floor. Before going to the top floor, Crocodile dismissed his agents, while Gild had his people go with them. Tanaka, Dice, Machvise, Gladius, and Baccarat made their way back down, to explore this new world. Each was given a den den mushi for communication.

They made their way up, and as the elevator door opened, it revealed a large yellow fish man sitting behind a massive wooden desk. In front of him was a man wearing a straw hat, chewing on a toothpick as he slouched back.

"Captain." Called Katakuri to which Luffy responded by jumping up and greeting the group with a smile. Gild observed the exchange, where Crocodile nodded, acknowledging the strawhat man. Monet looked a little flustered while Katakuri remained poised.

"Ah! See Tom, I told you I'll get Gild to join me!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at the man behind the wooden desk, who continued to look through mountains of paperwork.

"Sir Mugiwara, I have told you, after what you've done for us, I don't need any of your beri. I'm happy to make your ships for FREE." Stated Tom as he continued to work on the paperwork. A young man stood by Tom who handed him the correct paper work to look at. This young man was Iceburg, one of Tom's apprentice.

"Nonsense, your employees will not work for free, not on my watch."

"Fine, and also thanks for the parts from the massive casino ship. That will go a long way of speeding up the process of making your ships."

"I want eight ships by the end of the month. If you need it, my men can help." Luffy offered.

"No no Sir Mugiwara, your commanders should sit back and continue to give input on what they want for their ship. Just let out people take care of you. We are not known as a shipwright district for nothing."

"Alright then call me if you need me." Luffy began to walk back, looking directly at the guild. His gaze was careful, studying his very being. To Gild felt like succumbing to the pressure, Luffy instead extended his hands. "Pleasure to finally meet you Gild, glad you could join us."

"Glad to be here." Luffy gave Gild a smile before speaking with Crocodile and Katakuri, Gild following them. They got on the elevator and it began to descend.

"You guys are the last to arrive." Luffy said.

"Gild is a stubborn guy." Crocodile said with a smirk, egging on the gold user.

"That's exactly why we need him, sorry about your ship."

"It's okay." Responded Gild

"So who's here?" Asked Katakuri. The elevator finally reached the bottom floor, the sun covering their gaze from what's in store.

"See for yourselves." Outside the main building, many familiar faces were in the proximity, though some others who were infamous due to their notoriety and their wanted poster.

Gild looked around at the assortment of personnel that were all under Mugiwara.

"Holly shit." Was all Crocodile could say.

Meanwhile Katakuri had a smirk on his face, more new blood to push to the limit. A restructuring of the divisions was in order.

"About damn time." Arlong was the first to greet the group, he was visibly more muscular and he now sported a golden trident on his back.

"You guys are so slow, you had one job and I had eight!" Lucci now sported a white suit from head to toe. His top hat was now a white color and he now had a bird on his shoulder. "Oh this is Hatori, he's gonna be joining me from here on out."

"Ah Friends, it has been some time." Brook greeted the group. Nothing was different about him, though his confidence was oozing.

"Monet, your sister is well with Red Leg." Mihawk was the last to greet them, to which Monet embraced him.

"I know, thank you." Monet said before breaking the embrace.

"Alright now that everyone is here. Check out your ships!" Exclaimed Luffy with a massive grin on his face. "Though not even being cocky but my ship is better than all of yours."

* * *

Thus the Strawhat Grand Armada has reunited in Water 7.

But there was an impending question.

How did Brook handle Little Garden?

Who was in Lucci's list?

Where did Arlong get his sweet golden Trident?

What did Luffy do for Tom that made him so indebted to our strawhat protagonist?

Coming Soon….

_A/n: Readers, can anyone answer any of the questions? If you get any correct I will pm you with a cookie! I won't say which one you had right though._

_How this will work it I will cover each members through a chapter or so and reveal some information at the end of the arc where they are in Water 7_

* * *

...Dressrosa - **Water 7**


	22. Strawhat Saga: Fourth

_2 months prior - Arlong _

**Fishman Island**

On the first week of his division's journey, Arlong received a call from Captain, one of which was of grim nature.

"Arlong." Luffy said, his tone was that of someone who lost something.

"Yes Captain, everything okay?" Arlong was immediately worried, he could see the hurt in his Captain's eyes. Mirror calls were the best communication device ever.

"In Ryugu Kingdom, Queen Otohime just gave me a call not too long ago. This happened a week before we arrived in Dressrosa...Prince Fukaboshi was murdered in cold blood by a member of Neptune's army...Hody Jones. He was banished from Fishman Island…"

"Prince Fukaboshi was never someone I got along with, but I respected the hell out of him..." There was a long pause with Luffy letting Arlong digest the news. Arlong remembered the time that the Prince would travel from the comfort of his palace in order to visit the different districts of Ryugu Kingdom. He made sure to wear a disguise in order to not be treated any different than the normal citizen. He would always help where he can, be it an older person needing help carrying their items for sale, or a young orphan child wanting someone to play catch with them. He was just there for his people, without the people knowing it was him. Though he never liked him when he intruded with Sun Pirates business...he respected him. As several minutes passed, Luffy finally spoke up.

"His group of radicals were arrested, they are all being held for trial."

"I'll take care of it Captain."

"Good." With that Arlong exited his room, where Brulee and Gem were talking amongst themselves in the main deck.

"Everything okay?" Brulee noticed the grim expression within his lover's face.

"Our destination has become a little more personal."

...

Two weeks total was the time it took for Arlong to transverse the distance from Dressrosa to Fishman Island. More specifically, Ryugu Kingdom. The mood around the palace was very grim, when Arlong and company arrived, everyone tried to be strong, but they were obviously hurt.

It took some time to arrive at King Neptune's throne room where the King was visibly depressed. His wife by his side, both of which were trying their best to comfort each other. It had been weeks since the death of the prince and yet, grief does not go away in less than a month.

Arlong stepped forward, gathering the attention of the royal couple. Brulee and Gem were each wearing a bubble over their head so that they could breathe underwater.

"King Neptune, Queen Otohime, I will take care of it."

"What do you mean by this Arlong?" King Neptune wiped a tear that fell from his eyes, he was visibly weak and is currently not fit to rule.

"I will take care of the radicals within Hody's group, I will perform the trial in your family's honor so that you may both rest. The people will understand why I am doing this, they love and respect, Captain Mugiwara."

"We must show unity Arlong, we have to be there." Queen Otohime replied though her voice was weak, not a day has gone by without the even that transpired on the assassination day. The blood of her own flowing in her hands, his life escaping from his eyes...it was stuff of nightmares, not something any mother should go through.

"I insist, please rest your royalty." Arlong was firm in his statement, whereas in normal circumstances, this would be viewed as insulting. Not today.

"Arlong...Thank you." To this the royal couple retreated to their room, in order to rest.

Arlong swiftly turned to walk out of the throne room, his company joining him. Outside of the palace were some of the members of the Sun Pirates, immediately coming as soon as they learned Arlong had returned.

"Hello stranger, unfortunate times to reunite." The first to greet him was hatchan, the six limbed octopus fishman gave Arlong a firm embrace, to which the saw shark fishman returned. The next to greet him was Kuroobi then Chew. Finally there was Jinbei, Aladine, and Fisher Tiger.

"The royal family has retreated to rest for the day." A tear escaped his eye which he quickly wiped away. "I was tasked with sentencing the guilty accomplices. So please summon them immediately to the arena."

Nobody questioned Arlong, as before joining the Strawhats, he was a respectable Fishman although more of an extreme human hater. Chew and Hatchan ran to the holding cell where they gathered the members of the failed coup to bring to the arena.

* * *

There were maybe 50 of them, all of which agreed with Hody's ideology and attempted to help him assassinate the queen. If it were up to them, there would be no union with the humans and fishman population. So the group of radicals were quick to join Hody's extreme views.

Arlong took his saw sword, walking slowly to the middle of the arena and opening his arms.

Brulee and Gem sat at the viewing area, where they were joined by the rest of the Sun Pirates. Brulee was trembling in her feet as she knew what Arlong was going to do.

"If you want to stop the fishman population from moving to the surface, fucken do it then. Kill me, and if you do, with the Sun Pirates as witness, Fishman Island will never join the surface world!" His anger was seething, he looked around to the 50 radicals who looked around at each other. None of which moved.

"Funny tough guy, you have a weapon, we don't!" Exclaimed a cookie cutter shark fishman, one of Hody's inner circle members, Daruma.

Arlong threw his sword towards Jinbei, who caught it with ease. He then raised his fist looking around once more.

"This is not good...I can feel it." Zeo, another member of Hody's innercircle commented. He was a wobbegong shark and tall and thin in nature.

"Fuck it, I don't give a fuck if its true, we're gonna beat the shit out of him. Go! Attack men!" Dosum, a large hammerhead fishman,was the second in command when Hody was not available. He rallied all members of the prisoner to attack. They were fighting for their ideology and their freedom, nothing makes a man stronger than that.

Arlong took the first wave with ease. He caught one man with a front face kick, then he twisted his ankles to deliver a roundhouse kick to three others. He landed on both feet when Ikaros Much met him, delivering a series of punches with his many limbs.

Instead of succumbing to the flurry of strikes, Arlong provided him with a swift chop to the throat, temporarily blocking the airway for Ikaros Much. The multi limbed man stumbled backwards, giving way to another series of ten fishman who were easily disposed of by Arlong. Daruma attempted to strike from underground but Arlong stopped his forehead before even leaving the ground. The stomp caused cracks on the ground.

"Comeon! You want to kill people for wanting unity!? Huh!?" Arlong let his anger out on the radicals, another five were tossed through the arena wall. Hyouzou attempted to trap Arlong by grabbing him with his legs but Arlong pulled forward, tossing the fishman overhead and slamming him to the ground. In a manner of 15 minutes, the remaining members who could still fight were Dosum, Zeo, and Ikaros Much, each were looking at each other as if to tell the other to go first.

"Fucken hell there are three of us and one of him, go Zeo!" Exclaimed Dosum.

"You go, he just disposed of our entire fighting force! This guy is not fucken around! I never wanted any of this " Responded Zeo, though this pissed of Dosum, who pulled out a shank from his back pocket, a coral he had been sharpening for the past three weeks. Instead of using it for Arlong, he instead attempted to stab Zeo.

"You coward!" Though his coral shank never reached Zeo as Arlong knocked him out on time. This left Zeo and Ikaros Much both of which fell on both knees.

"We give, we never liked those guys, we just had nowhere to go." Exclaimed Ikaros Much. He grew up with the bunch in the poor fishman district but really, he never agreed with their view point. He just sort of went with it in fear of becoming an outcast.

"Yeah. Please don't hurt us." Followed Zeo.

"We'll prove ourselves, swear!" Exclaimed Ikaros Much

Arlong looked at them, reading them, but instead of falling into his anger, he let it go. He could have killed them, but they weren't the one to blame, it was Hody.

Something was strange, time seemed to have slowed. Their eyes widened, surprised at something from behind him. What the hell was it? Ikaros Much ran forward, with Zeo following after. So they weren't done after all, they were just feigning defeat, but he didn't drop his guard. Kicked Ikaros Much in the face and grabbed Zeo by the throat. "No! Behind you!" Exclaimed Zeo as he choked in the grip of Arlong.

The first thing he saw was the balcony where the Sun Pirates, Brulee, and Gem were supposed to be. But the Sun Pirates were gone, zooming past him. Something was happening behind him, his body finally forced itself to look, a massive Kraken descended from the sky, causing massive destruction in the nearby proximity.

Lucky Laboon was nearby, as the massive whale headbutted the Kraken. Though it wasn't enough as it took the entire effort of the Sun Pirates to subdue the Kraken.

"Jahahaha!" The laughter was so sinister it made Arlong whip his head around. His hands immediately dropped Zeo who gasped for air.

In the area where Gem and Brulee were, a sinister fishman emerged from behind them.

Arlong deduced that he probably used the Kraken as a distraction.

"Arlong the fucken saw, human loving bitch!" The man behind Brulee and Gem was Hody, his hands were now replaced by blades. "Will you make it in time to save your precious humans?" Hody stabbed both Gem and Brulee through their abdomen, and immediately pulled it out, blood spewing from the fresh wound. Hody then took his blade and popped the bubble that helped the humans breathe underwater.

His brain was in overdrive, as he could not even utter a word. Hody immediately left the proximity to keep Arlong distracted.

The Sun Pirates were with the Kraken, Arlong had to deal with his people, and the royal family were alone ready to be killed by Hody.

Arlong swam as fast as he could, grabbing both Brulee and Gem and shooting upward. He did not think, he just acted, and the only way he could help them breathe was to go up.

Fishman Island was 10,000 meters underwater; it would take him six minutes to get them to the surface at his maximum speed. It would take him one third of the time if he only had to carry one person. No, he wasn't going to choose, because the choice was obvious. But would he really kill his own to save another?

Suddenly, two figures were zooming by his side. It was Zeo and Ikaros Much.

"Arlong, let us take care of your humans, we know where they can receive air!" Exclaimed Zeo.

"There is an air pocket that we know, about 60 seconds from here. You must save the royal family." Added Ikaros Much.

"How can I trust you?" Exclaimed Arlong, continuing to pull his crew upward.

"I can't say, but you're gonna have to!" Zeo replied, grabbing Gem. Ikaros Much did the same for Brulee, where Arlong hesitated in giving her to an enemy.

"She's going to die if you don't let go." Finally he did, trusting two enemies to save his crew. Tears flowed from his eyes at the thought of their death but alas he had to act quickly, switching his direction straight down to Ryugu Palace.

Hody crashed through the front door of the palace, making quick work of the palace guards. He trained all these weaklings, he knew the in and out of the palace.

He swam his way through the palace immediately falling in front of the royal resting place.

* * *

"Jahaha...King Neptune, Queen Otohime. I have come to finish what I started." Hody then barged through the door, revealing Queen Otohim behind her husband. Neptune grasping his trident tightly. "Death is in your window human lovers!"

Though Hody never got a chance to enter the royal palace as a fist went right through his chest.

It was instantaneous, as Hody fell on the marble tiles, his blood flowing through the floor. The man who killed Hody was none other than Arlong, who got there one time. But he had no time to hang out, as Brulee and Gem were with the enemy.

"Babe...babe." A weak voice called on his mirror communication device. It was Brulee and her voice was very weak. "We're okay...they saved us..." Ikaros Much was holding them up, with their head above the air pocket.

"Sorry Boss, I was so useless underwater..." Said Gem, who was breathing hard to catch his breath. They still had an open wound that continued to let out blood. Zeo returned with a healing herb found only at the mid stream underwater. He then proceeded to patch the wound of Brulee and Gem.

"You freaking fruit users. You scared me to death." Tears streamed from the eyes of Arlong the Saw, as he could relax slightly. He collapsed on the ground and cherished the voice of his people. "Thank you...you both….I owe you."

"Just pardon and allow us to join you!" Exclaimed Ikaros Much.

"Yeah I agree." Zeo commented as he continued to address the wound of both injured people.

"Arlong, I will send an escort to the midstream air pocket. I will also make sure that they both receive new bubbles so they can join us." King Neptune said as he went to order one of the surviving palace guards.

No moment was missing for the time it took Arlong to kill Hody to the time that the Sun Pirates subdued the Kraken in the same amount of time and all was finally well.

Everyone hailed him as the hero as he walked to the hospital ward, where Brulee and Gem were resting from their wounds.

Arlong dropped by Gem to check up on him, he was doing well. So he went to Brulee after.

"Hey babe." Arlong said as she lay in bed, her wounds were addressed and she was now in recovery.

"Hi you. Did you get it out of your system now?" Asked Brulee, she let him do what he wanted but he lost sight of who he was in the moment of anger.

"Sorry I...I should have been more rational. And now I've put you at risk, especially knowing that you can't breathe underwater. I should have been more careful."

"Well what was going on, it seemed very personal."

"Yeah, it was...Prince Fukaboshi was a pinnacle of the community, he is the reason many of the district's children have grown up to become successful. Hody just...he reminded me of myself. I could have been like that if Captain never found me…"

"Remember this babe, I was with momma for a long time, and she did things...horrible things to people, nations, just to satiate her hunger...and we just let it happen because she is our mother." She grabbed his face and caressed it. "Now is what matters, and what we do with the opportunity that Captain has given us. So you are not Hody, you will never be Hody. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Arlong responded with a smile. "But there is one thing we need to discuss."

"Yes?" She knew what this was.

"With today's event, I think it would be best to move you and Gem to a different division. I went over it with Lucci and he said he'll take you. Your infiltration abilities are great for his division. Then I talked to Brook who will take Gem as his division will be able to use an explosion expert. Me and Captain have discussed my specialization and its deep sea exploration...and after today I can't put you at risk...I can't…"

"Babe...stop explaining, I understand. I don't like it but I understand...now get out of here, there are people that want to meet with you."

"Thank you for understanding." Arlong planted a long kiss on her lips before exiting, giving her a smile before leaving.

As Arlong was long gone, Brulee couldn't help but break into tears. For no longer will she join in on his adventure. Yet, and yet she knew that they will be as strong as ever for true love is not defined by distance...never.

* * *

Arlong was brought to the grand hall within the palace. It was there he found the entire force of the sun pirates, the royal family, and the two saviours of his people.

"Ah glad of you to join." Called King Neptune, he was guided to a seat right next to Fisher Tiger which he gladly took. The hall was massive and yet the Sun Pirates were large in numbers and therefore some elected to stand.

"Alright now that everyone is here I have an important announcement." Fisher Tiger began. He was getting older and it was a matter of time before he did what he was going to do. "With the unfortunate death of Prince Fukaboshi, the head of Neptune's army is currently vacant. We Sun Pirates have a duty for our nation as we only became pirates to protect our country. Whitebeard was the man to claim our land for protection first, but his influence has grown noticeably weaker in a manner of a year. Why that is, nobody knows. So what I am going to do is officially disband the Sun Pirates, as I will now become head of command of Neptune's are all free to choose where you go."

"We are joining the Neptune army as well, the pirate life was fun, but it's time to protect our nation." This was from one of the older fishman, and a chorus of agreement came from the majority of the now former sun pirates.

This shocked Arlong, although no one seemed to be surprised, is this not surprising?

"Arlong, with the Sun Pirates disbanded, we are seeking employment for a crew." Jinbei grabbed him by the shoulder. Then a realization hit Arlong, they disbanded so that Whitebeard can't start a war, because if he learned that the Sun Pirates continued to operate under the Strawhats, then a war would surely ensue.

"Got any openings?" Aladine asked, they planned this so well. Arlong looked around to many members of the Sun Pirates, some were older, some were frail, and yet they bleed pirate life. Though Arlong knew that Fishman Island would need some of that toughness.

"Yeah Arlong, comeon help us out!" Hatchan said with a happy smile. Kuroobi nodded and Chew gave a thumbs up. Then Ikaros Much and Zeo stepped forward.

"Our adventures can't end here, so if you will, we can join you as well."

Arlong was overwhelmed to say the least. But to put icing on top with everything that happened, King Neptune swam to him.

"Arlong, you have done this country proud." He then removed a trident that clinged on his back. "This is my son's golden trident." He then proceeded to hand it to Arlong. "You deserve to wield it Arlong the Saw of the Strawhats."

And he took the golden trident, feeling a hidden power within it as soon as he touched it. Something for later. But for now he had to answer to the people's request.

His whole purpose of going to Fishman Island was to gauge whether the Sun Pirates would join them, and now he succeeded without really asking.

"All of you who wish to join, welcome to the Strawhat Grand Armada Fourth Division." To this the room cheered, in all his life, Arlong never thought he would be in this position, the pride of Fishman Island...how times have changed. He held his new golden trident with a massive smile on his face.

Funny enough, the Kraken became close friends with Laboon and the two massive creatures went out on their own adventures.

* * *

Arlong decided to stay another two weeks in Ryugu Kingdom, in order to gauge everyone's skill level. Others who wanted to join were put to the trial, even those who were formerly with Hody were given a chance.

Brulee and Gem were brought into the loop of what is happening and ultimately was very happy for their former captain. They understood why they were transferred as each division is having more and more of an identity.

The citizens of Ryugu Kingdom insist on giving him things but instead he told them to give it to the people, there are more who deserve it more than him.

Thus this brings us to the end of exactly one month since Arlong has transverse the sea from Dressrosa to Fishman Island. He was noticeably buffer tk the delight of Brulee, as training with some of the most powerful fishman has pushed him to beyond his limits.

Though now was time to go meet everyone in Water 7.

"Everyone ready?" Arlong rode on the back of Laboon, where Jinbei was asked to ride the Kraken in a similar manner.

The rest of the newly reformed Fourth Division were on the ship provided by King Riku.

Everyone cheered at his question indicating that they were indeed ready.

"Let's go!"

And the Fourth Division were on their way to meet their new commander, Strawhat Luffy.

* * *

"I'm so happy that Arlong found his true love." Aladine and Brulee were having a conversation as they traveled.

"Me too."

"I hope my relationship turns out like you two."

"Oh yeah who are you dating?"

"Oh gosh, I met her at a random island, she was so amazing and beautiful."

"Oh my, spill it!" Demanded Brulee who was excited to hear who it was.

"We have been sending letters with each other...oh here just read this, do you think it's too much?" Aladine handed her a letter he had been writing to his love interest. Brulee read the letter with a massive smile on her face, although, after the heading, her smile immediately turned to shock.

"You have been talking to sister Praline!"

* * *

**Water 7** present time

"And here is our ship, the Great White." Arlong had brought Katakuri to look at his ship. His division arrived 2 weeks earlier than Katakuri's group so they had plenty of time to settle down.

As far as the Great White, the ship was massive, with a giant head of a shark for its head piece. There was no sail as it took the form of an actual shark. Complete with a tail and fins.

"Wow."

"Yeah isn't it. Look when it's done, my entire division are all fishmen and so I will be responsible for deep sea excavation. My ship will also be able to go underwater!"

"This is nice Arlong, and as far as your division?" Asked the First Commander.

"I am Captain of course, then I have Jinbei as my right hand, Aladine as my left. Then different duties for Chew, Hatchan, Ikaros Much, Kurobi, and Zeo. Plus I have two titans in Kraken and Laboon."

"I'm not hearing where my sister is in all this."

"That's the thing bro. She will move divisions and join the Third Division."

"Why is this?"

"She almost died in Fishman Island and I can't bring her in that kind of danger."

"I told you to take care of her."

"This is me taking care of her."

Then the two just stared at each other for some time.

"Fine. You are both grown to make your own decisions." Katakuri then began to walk away. "I'll see you around."

He was on his way to meet with Gild when he ran into Brook.

"Ah Katakuri, it's been awhile."

"How are you Brook?"

"I am well, though I hope they have enough wood for our new recruits."

"What do you mean?" Then a massive shadow from a massive person was cast over them. Katakuri looked up and finally understood what Brook meant. "Ah."

"Hey Brook where do you want us to go again?" Another set of new figures arrive. There were several of them and they looked like business.

"Ah Captain wants to meet you guys. Here let's go." Brook led the way. "See you around Katakuri."

"Yeah Brook see you around." Katakuri looked at them as they disappeared in the distance. Brook really did have an amazing adventure.

Then several minutes passed before Lucci found him.

"Oh Katakuri, can't talk right now I got to head to a meeting." Lucci began to sprint but was stopped by Katakuri's voice.

"Hey Lucci." Katakuri called. Once he got his attention, he said. "I heard of the transfer..take care of my sister."

"Of course I will." Lucci said with a thumbs up. "She'll help set the new recruits straight!"

"How many new recruits?"

* * *

Somewhere in Water 7

"Alright take care Sugar, love you always."

Monet had just completed her call with Sugar when Baccarat found her. She changed her attire into a cute yellow sundress, one of which flew gracefully with the air. Baccarat still wore her tight red dress, one where her lovely figure was tightly hugged in all the right areas.

"Hey there." She was trying her hardest to get acclimated but it was a lot there were alot of people.

"Oh hi Baccarat." Monet gave her a huh, in the month they spent traveling to Water 7, the two have gotten close.

"This is…" She ducked down as a worker was passing by with a massive wood over his shoulder.

"Alot I know." Monet chuckled as she helped Baccarat up.

"I thought that Gild was untouchable, but your fighting force is so massive that there's no way your captain is not yet an emperor."

"Our Captain, Baccarat. And no he is not. At Least not that I know of. His biggest move was Dressrosa, the marine will definitely not like the defeat of another one of their warlords."

"I understand he was your former employer."

"Yeah former, I'm with the Strawhats now." She then had a bright idea. "Ah I have an idea, you should meet Captain, that way we can get you assigned to a division. He did say he would be in one of the suites around the central plaza. You'll really like him."

"Wait I thought I was staying with Gild in his new division?"

"Well everyone has a group they belong to, Captain is really good at placing people in the correct division...well the commanders are also great at selecting their people...but I want you to meet Captain so let's go!"

Baccarat took note of how giddy she was, though she did not press the issue.

The two beautiful ladies walked animatedly to where they knew the Captain was. They entered the building and found the Captains quarter.

"Your name please? Bzzz" There was a robotic receptionist in the front desk.

"Monet."

"Ah yes, Sir Mugiwara added you to his list. Room 4377 bzzzz." The iron gate behind the receptionist opened letting them through.

"So don't look into his eyes, he has a way...I can't really describe it." Monet began as they made their way to the room.

As they arrived at the room, Monet knocked, no answer. Then another and still no answer.

"Here." Baccarat touched Monet's arms and gave her some luck.

"Thanks." Monet took a bobby pin from her dress pocket and opened it with ease. They creeped in slowly, carefully surveying the room. Though they stopped dead on their tracts at the sound of several intense heavy breathing, moaning...

They could not make out who it was and as if instinct took her forward, Monet decided to press on.

What she saw was something she was not supposed to, or was she?

Baccarat followed after and had an audible gasp for they did find their strawhat captain, but he was occupied for the lack of better words.

Luffy was laying on his back, across one of the most comfortable looking beds in the world. His mouth was occupied by Viola, her bottom lips were occupied by the captain. Then below, Hancock was bouncing on his member, pleasuring him. And to round out the image, there was Robin, giving Viola a passionate kiss while Luffy was fingering her.

Baccarat's audible gasp caused Hancock to look at them, her expression wasn't that of someone annoyed for being disturbed, no, her expression was simply that of someone who was enjoying herself. She removed herself from Luffy, teasing him as she slowly slid herself away from him. She then gave Robin a kiss and gave her the turn for his massive throbbing cock.

She put on a kimono despite Monet and Baccarat already seeing them completely naked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were coming." Luffy took a moment to remove himself from Viola. Looking at the two new arrivals. "Please give us a moment, I'll be with you."

"Shss Luffy." Hancock said with a smirk, where she gave Viola a signal to which she happily complied. She returned to her original position and had the captain work his magic with his tongue. "Glad of you to join us Monet." She then slowly made her way to her, surveying her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted Baccarat to meet the Captain. We can go right now, sorry to intrude..." Monet looked at her red haired friend. But her eyes grew wider as she noticed Baccarat trembling, her hands slowly traveling to under her panties. She was getting excited at what she was seeing and she wanted to join in.

"Go if you wish." Said Hancock seductively, and Baccarat immediately removed her red dress, joining the group. She went to look at his massive member observing as Robin's vagina slid in and out of it. Every time Robin completely pulled out, Baccarat took the opportunity to try and eat him up moistening his rod for Robin. She could not believe how huge he was and yet she enjoyed every second of it. Forget that this was her first time meeting them, when it was time for a good time, Baccarat was eager for it.

Luffy rewarded her by working on her, placing his left hand along her wet lips. He then began to circle around her spot and went to work, her moans were intoxicating.

"Come join us Monet, your king requires your service." Hancock grabbed her by the hand and guided her forward.

The green haired beauty couldn't deny that she was interested and yet she didn't think it would be now. So her yellow sundress came off, flowing seemingless off of her gorgeous body.

Luffy couldn't help but peak at her, while his mouth was busy, his eyes still wandered. There were now five different, amazing, sexy women sharing him. And he could not believe how lucky he was.

Hancock and Monet joined them in bed, and as Luffy was preoccupied, Hancock began to kiss Monet softly. Her generosity was rewarded by Luffy by using his other free hand to work on her area.

Now, Robin gave Baccarat a turn, as she reached her peak. She was tired as they had been going for three hours and still going.

Robin did not have the stamina to keep up yet and she was tired. So she was going to take a shower and find a place to sleep before Luffy would scoop them all up and lay down next to all of them.

Baccarat eagerly took everything in letting her moist lips swallow his entire thing. Luffy groaned at her tightness and eagerness to move along his member,

It was so big, and it felt so good, and she was going too fast, not pacing herself at all. So she came immediately, trembling with anticipation.

Though now Monet wanted it, her lips were begging for it and she was now on her back, making out with Hancock. Though she stopped, Luffy had gotten up and began to kiss each woman who joined him. He the. Moved closer to Monet, positioning himself so that he was inches from entering her.

"Hey." Luffy said, his smile ever so mesmerizing.

"Hey." Responded Monet a little embarrassed as Luffy was looking at her bare body. Lots of beautiful women in that room that night and yet, Luffy made her feel as if she was the only one there. "Please." Monet's wet lips begged him for entry, and so he complied, slamming himself into her.

Hancock and Viola were eating each other out while Baccarat began to finger herself in watching the interaction between Monet and Luffy. Robin had fallen quick to sleep as she was exhausted beyond words.

"Ah!" Money moaned enjoying everything he gave to her. He continued to pound at her, beating her at such a pleasurable rate that she immediately came.

"You okay?" Luffy continued to smash her, enjoying the sight of her trembling figure, and making her body course with more pleasure.

"Yes oh god yes…" Her eyes rolled on the back of her head as her hands and feet curled. "Ohhhhh goddddd!" She yelled as she could not contain herself anymore. The pleasure points all over her body were in overload. She continued to tremble along his member and Luffy finally gave her some time. He pulled out of her and let her recover. The night was still young.

The orgy continued for another hour, until only Hancock and Luffy remained. They made out vigorously as Hancock let her man do whatever he wanted with her.

On the bathroom counter, on the floor, against the wall, upside down, inside out, cradle, everything he wanted, she delivered.

"Hey love." Luffy stared into her eyes as he continued to plow her, deeper and deeper with each stroke.

"Yes love...oh...yes?" Hancock responded. Four hours they have been going at it, and she was the last woman to remain with Luffy. She was covered in his juice as were the other women before they showered and went to sleep.

"Thank you for being open to all this." Luffy whispered.

"Anything for your love." With a lingering kiss on his lips, her every being gave out once more, releasing her sweet cum all over his shaft.

Though Luffy wasn't of the cusp either, as he let out a loud groan, letting his load explode deep within her. They both came at the same time, and the resulting experience was euphoric.

"I love you." Whispered Hancock as she looked into Luffy's eyes.

"I love you too." Responded Luffy. They got up and took a shower together. True to his words, Luffy gathered all the ladies that joined him that night and brought them along his bed, all of which were side by side.

Regardless of whatever night it was, Hancock was always on his right side and different women on the other. It wasn't favoritism, just preference. For this night, Monet was chosen to sleep on the left of the Strawhat Captain, and she'll tell you, it was the best sleep she's had in ages.

* * *

...Dressrosa-**Water7**

A/n: love the support everyone I appreciate you all. Keep the reviews coming and hope we can get to 200 reviews before the next one.


	23. Strawhat Saga: Fifth

**Little Garden**

Brooks' adventure was one of simple nature. Travel to Little Garden, attempt to recruit two living legends named Drogy and Broggy, and travel to Water 7. Though he did not take into account that there were going to be other people on the island...well not people more so beings.

The first thing him and Bentham noticed were the other ship, anchored several miles away from them. The ship flew a pirate flag that he could not make out.

Regardless, Brook and Bentham pressed on.

For such massive giants, they were really hard to find.

"Director, movement around us." Bentham noticed the rustling of leaves all around them, maybe three locations.

"I've noticed." Brook stood up immediately drawing his blade. "Whoever you are, present yourself immediately for a lighter repercussion."

More rustling of the leaves occurred though nothing stepped out. Brook looked at Bentham who understood and got up immediately himself.

"If you wish to engage, then we are happy to comply." Brook began to walk towards the noise, but instead of finding people, he found a baby dinosaur, one bigger than himself. It had caught itself tangled in some vines. "Ah little one, let me assist you." Brook took his blade and swung it against the vines. "Go now creature, rejoin your family."

The creature gave him a happy coo before running back to its family.

"Impressive skeleton san." A creature emerged from the guise of darkness. A polar bear mink with stylish sunglasses greated him. He had a cutlass on his back and he was a cool looking dude.

"Hands up, this doesn't need to get ugly." Bentham got behind the polar bear mink, with a knife on his throat.

"You're right, it doesn't need to." Now another mink appeared beside Bentham, holding his hands in front of the blade which was held in the throat of the polar bear. This mink was a lion mink with thin, stylish shades, and he looked like he meant business.

"Everyone relax, we don't need all of this hostility . Who are you and what are you doing in Little Garden?" This time it was a bigger, Feline Mink, spotted like a jaguar. He seemed to be their leader, and he too emitted a powerful presence about him.

"We are members of the Strawhat Pirates, and we are here to locate two warring giants. And you are? What are you doing here?" Brook returned the question, answering their question should calm everyone's nerves.

"First let's all drop our weapons." Brook nodded his head in agreement and Bentham dropped his knife. He then jumped by his commander's side and warrily looked at the new arrival.

...

The group now moved closer, sitting across a hot fire while they warily looked at one another.

"I am Pedro, and these are my companions, Zepo, and Pekons. The rest of our crew are in our ship. We are called the Nox Expedition Party. But unfortunately the world government has called us the Nox Pirates." Pedro scratched the back of his head at this. Zepo was the Polar Bear Mink while Pekoms was a mighty lion mink.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Brook, and this is Bentham. Say what were you fellows going out to explore? Being an expedition party." Brook put a pot on the heart of the fire, heating up some water for some drinks.

"Poneglyphs." Pedro and crew joined the camp of Brook and they started discussing their adventures. "We had a lead for one here but it turned out to be empty...it is like that sometimes."

"Why Poneglyphs?" Brook made tea for everyone and started distribution. "I heard that they were rare, but to actively seek them must be a heavy task."

"Yeah it is and most of the time the leads we get are empty, like here in Little Garden. And well I met a great man years ago, one of which inspired me to go on my own adventure. He told me about the true history of the world and I wanted knowledge. But the world government decided that our adventure is too dangerous...so we are now reluctantly the Nox Pirates." Funny how tea could influence one to tell their story. Though Brook knew to be careful and he inspected every single one of the present members of the Nox Pirates. How so? He looked into their soul and they were all generally good people. Brook was now at ease in the presence of the new arrivals which made Bentham relax a little.

"Hmm I see. Well there is something that I want to ask you all." Brook stated to which the group paid close attention. "Have you heard of a pirate named Mugiwara?" By now his tale should reach all corners of the Blues.

"Ah yes, the ruthless pirate captain that has claimed nations such as Alabasta and Dressrosa into his fold. Very questionable man if you ask me. He also destroyed many buildings in Sabaody. But I did read an article by Big News Morgans, he is worth a billion beri." Although he was talking, he felt that Bentham was staring at him with some animosity. "Ah, is everything okay?" Pedro asked.

"Captain Mugiwara is a great man, he made me into a better person, and so are my other friends!" Bentham exclaimed although Pedro raised his hands realizing that he was in the presence of the members of Mugiwara's pirate crew. He mentally slapped himself as earlier Brook did say that he was a member of the Strawhats.

"All is well, the world is not fair to pirates. But regardless of your preconception of our Captain, I wish to convince you to reconsider. Captain Mugiwara is the greatest man I have ever met, he amassed a Grand Armada under him, all of which follow him in admiration rather than fear. He has a way of inspiring even those with no motivation, especially pirates who have lost their way." He then looked directly into Pedro's eyes. Despite his hollow skeleton eyes, Pedro could feel his resolve. "Mark my word, Monkey D. Luffy will be the King of Pirates!" Pedro could tell that Brook was very passionate about his pirate captain. If this man was so great, he wanted to meet him.

"Alright Brook, you've sold me, I wish to meet this man." Pedro said, then he looked at Zepo and Pekoms.

"I agree, I wish to meet this man."

"So do I."

"Sure but first we must locate two giants. We were sent on a mission to find them."

"Oh you mean Dorry and Brogy?" Pekoms pointed at a far off direction. "We met them yesterday with cool blocks but they have been fighting for 90 years!"

"If you want to meet them we can bring you to them at sunrise."

"That would be great thank you."

And with that the group set up camp and went to rest for the night.

...

Brook kept awake, for being a skeleton, he did not need as much rest as a normal human would. He didn't need to rest his muscles or worry about anything but his skeleton. Just thinking about his anatomy made him feel weird, maybe he'll get a good doctor to explain his phenomena.

He heard murmuring outside his tent and he decided to eavesdrop.

Brook closed his eyes and focused. His soul suddenly escaped from his body floating in the air. He then glided to where the conversation was occurring and found Pedro and Pekoms talking to one another.

"How do you know?!" Pekoms was frustrated, that much was obvious. Brook floated a bit closer, what was it they were talking about.

"Just trust me on this Pekoms, this Mugiwara sounds like the real deal. We can continue our expedition under his protection."

"Then we'll really be pirates if we join them!"

"We are already dubbed as pirates, we are going to eventually bounty over our heads, what more reason should you want from me?"

"What about our people in Zou?" Pekoms asked, an excellent point.

"Hey guys, you could both wake up an entire village with your yelling." Zepo joined the group, yawning as he had just woken up.

"Sorry Zepo, just knock some sense into Pedro." Pekoms argued.

"Yeah Pedro, I think it's the right call. Being under the umbrella of one as powerful as Mugiwara will help our mission in finding the Poneglyphs, learning the true history." To Zepo's words, Pedro beamed up and Pekoms looked dejected.

"But Pekoms is also right, by agreeing to this life, we have to really become pirates."

"It is for the right reasons." Pedro argued, believing that Mugiwara is their way to gathering the poneglyphs.

"I get it, I do, but how about our people? By joining them we would be in service of Mugiwara. What if our people will need help we won't just be able to leave and return to Zou?"

Brook had heard enough, returning into his body and swiftly rejoining the conversation that he was eavesdropping on.

"You'll be able to go. In fact more likely than not, Captain Mugiwara will back you up if trouble ever occurs in your land."

They were astonished at his arrival.

"How long have you been listening?" Pekoms did not feel his presence at all which was a bit scary.

"Long enough." Brook just really wanted to ease their worries but now he was stuck. What else could he say to them. Pedro decided to speak up for his group, not wanting any trouble.

"We'll meet him but there's no guarantee. The rest of our mink party will return to our homeland to bolster our defenses as joining the Strawhats will of course provide us the tools we need for our search?"

"Yes and even better, one of our queens can decipher them, the poneglyphs that is."

"Read the lost history!? Impossible, all the scholars that could died from sickness in Ohara..." To this the three minks were very interested.

"You'll see."

...

Sunrise finally arrived and it was time to meet the two giants. Pekoms led the way while Zepo and Bentham discussed their life stories. Pedro and Brook talked about Gol D Roger and how Brook remembered him as a rookie while he was still with the rumbar pirates.

Though something interrupted their rather peaceful encounter.

A loud eruption of the island's volcano covered the entire island, once it blew, it was followed by an earthquake. Wait, no it can't be an earthquake, this was more of footsteps as the group bounced at the rhythm of footsteps. Then like a thundering boom in the air, two objects clashed in a loud clang and Brook immediately smiled.

In panic, Zepo noticed the smile on Brooks' face. "What the hell are you happy about, we're about to die on this damned island."

"I have located them." Brook disappeared in a wake of cold air. He dashed through the large thick forest and as he cleared it, he found them. The two massive giants caused the commotion as they engaged in a heated battle. Brook observed, watching as the giants clashed in epic fashion. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, each strike matched by the last.

But what were they fighting about? Brook rubbed his chin and continued to watch.

After some time, he decided to look into the stem of their battle, without interrupting their fight. He sat on the ground, the group finally catching up to him.

"Shs, shs, he's about to go into soul form." Bentham stated and everyone watched as Brook's soul escaped from his body, it then floated its way to the battling giants.

"What is going on right now?" Pekoms and Zepo were physically freaked out, who wouldn't? A skeleton man just released green spirit from his body and it casually floated towards the giants.

"You've worked on your swing there, Dorry?"

"Aye, you've taken my advice in using your back foot for leverage I see Brogy?" A thundering laugh ensued causing the air to tremble violently. As the two giants engaged in battle, clashing sword to axe, Brook sneakily went through their body, phasing through their soul and locating the cause of their 90 year old battle.

* * *

_"Gabababa" The thundering laugh of Brogy the giant filled the air as he carried a massive seaking over his shoulder. He set it on the ground next to the massive bonfire. He sat across from his buddy and they laughed about their catch._

_"Gegyagyagyagya" Dorry also had a massive seaking and the two just laughed and chatted about their day._

_The sun was just setting as the two giants continued to drink to their successful day._

_"Hey mister." A little girl happened to stumble into their camp and was now looking at the two massive sea kings._

_"Yes little girl?" Dorry looked down at the little girl, curious as to what she wanted._

_"Which seaking is bigger?" Ask the little girl causing a 90 year dispute between the two giants. Who's seaking was bigger?_

* * *

'Seriously...', Brook was shot out of their soul and found himself floating around them. Dorry noticed the specter in the air and thought it was a bat or something. So he swatted with his massive sword although the blade only phased through Brook's soul form.

"Who are you spirit!" Commanded Brogy who now looked in the general direction of Brook's soul form.

"At ease my giant friends." Brook's real body did a peculiar thing as it floated toward his soul form. It then bonded with his soul and he was now within his skeletal body. He was in eye level with the two massive giants, his feet emitting cold air to keep him afloat. Bentham witnessed this and noted that this was a new power. The trio of minks watched in amazement as the Fifth Commander bravely stared into the face of two towering giants. "I am merely here to deliver a proposal."

"Is that so? What is this proposal skeleton man?" Dorry asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance for Brook's interruption.

"I have come to propose a position, within the crew of the future king of pirates." To this, the two giants looked at one another and burst out laughing. They did not stop for a good minute before looking back at the skeleton.

"Do tell what this pirate king is? The one man to rule them all?" Dorry ribbed Brogy.

"Is he the man who gathered all the treasure in the world?" Added Brogy.

"I understand your concern, this was all new to me also not too long ago, I understand that you have been isolated on this island for nine decades. But there was a pirate king, a man named Gol D. Roger but he has since been executed for defying the world government. Now a new golden age of piracy was revolutionized from his death. And in this revolution, my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy will ascend to the title of Pirate King."

"This king of your will not ascend to the title as this is not a possible feat even with your Gol D. Roger tales!" Dorry swung his massive blade at Brook. The giant was angry at such a ridiculous notion and did not want to hear anymore. He wanted to shut down the skeleton from speaking anymore.

Though, to the shock of everyone but Betham, Brook had withdrawn his blade, clashing with the giant's blade. He did not move an inch, still floating in the air, looking directly into the eyes of the giant who swung his blade.

"Trust me, my Captain will be king." The force of the swing could level mountains, and yet Brook stopped it mid air without even moving an inch.

"Skeleton, you are interesting. You have gotten my attention but that still does not change the fact that per the rule of Elbaf, mr and Brogy must battle till one of us best the other in combat. As disagreements in our homeland are settled in this manner."

"Then how about I settle your dispute once and for all." Brook stepped several steps back, seemingly walking on air. He then swung his blade through the air, a green spectral force shot out of his swing and went through the giants. Suddenly the projection of their soul escaped from their gigantic bodies.

"What is this?" Brogy asked as he looked at a spectral image of himself.

"Your soul." Brook then let their soul speak to truly reveal their innermost feeling.

"I_ do not remember our dispute and yet I have to battle as it is Elbaf's laws. I wish to return to the sea and return to an adventure with my best friend."_ Words from the soul of Dorry which caused the real Brogy to look at Dorry with tears in his eyes.

"_What are we fighting about again? I can't really remember. Regardless I wish this was over so we can travel around the world again. Oh well, the laws of Elbaf are absolute, I must fight my best friend."_ This time it was Brogy's projection that spoke. And to those words, the spectral soul form disappeared in thin air and both giants burst into tears, hugging each other in the manliest way possible.

Brook descended next to the minks and Bentham. The trio had a blank look on their face.

"Well done Director." Bentham complemented Brook while he twirled in delight. Then the giants finished their reunification and looked down at Brook and his party. The minks waving up at their giant friends.

"Alright skeleton man, we'll meet this Strawhat Captain of yours but if the time comes that we do decide to join him, who will be the captain amongst us?" Dorry asked.

"It should be me." Broggy said jokingly, punching Dorry in the forearm. The impact caused trees to rustle violently.

"Actually, Captain Luffy has already decided who will be heading your division."

"Oh who might that be?"

"Whoever it is, he must defeat me before I become subordinate to him."

"You'll know soon enough." Brook replied with a smile. Luckily they did not have to battle the giants or it would have taken weeks before they could set out to Water 7

...

And to this, the end of the Little Garden saga is finally upon us. Well not quite as how would the giants travel with the Fifth Division.

On the shore of Little Garden, a massive, giant ship housing one particular giant arrived, waving at the people on the shore.

Dorry and Brogy looked at each other and figured now who their supposed Captain would be. "That Brat?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

While this was occuring, Pedro took the time to advise the rest of the expedition party to return to Zou. Inform them of their plan, and know that they will be okay.

A laughing hyena mink took the lead of the minks aboard the Nox Expedition Party and set course back to Zou.

Now it was truly the end of Little Garden Saga.

* * *

**Water 7** Present Time

_"Ah Katakuri, it's been awhile."_

_"How are you Brook?"_

_"I am well, though I hope they have enough wood for our new recruits."_

_"What do you mean?" Then a massive shadow from a massive person was cast over them. Katakuri looked up and finally understood what Brook meant. "Ah."_

_"Hey Brook where do you want us to go again?" Another set of new figures arrive. There were several of them and they looked like business._

_"Ah Captain wants to meet you guys. Here let's go." Brook led the way. "See you around Katakuri."_

"So how's interacting with the other Strawhats so far?" Brook joined the trio of Minks who were getting acclimated to the people of the Grand Armada.

"They are amazing." Pedro commented, adjusting his hat to block the sunlight which glared over his eyes.

"Interesting bunch you got here, But when are we going to meet the one who reads Poneglyphs." Was Zepo's answer. They weren't there to mingle as they were not really sure if they really wanted to stay.

"Relax Zepo, we have time. It's not like we can freely sail the seas anyway, our pal Pedro just got a bounty of 382,000,000 beris." Pekoms added while showing everyone his crisp new bounty.

"Impressive, my bounty is measly 33,000,000 Beri." Brook found the Captain's tent and went in, leaving the trio for a moment. He then returned to deliver some bad news. "Looks like he retired for the time being, we'll catch him at a different time." Brook knew where his Captain went and did not press on. The Captain needed to have some rest as well.

"Hmm it has been sometime since our initial introduction. We really need to sit down with your captain." Pedro stated, when they arrived, they met him, impressed by his outstanding stature and aura, and ever since they haven't had a chance to talk with him. "Though it is a bit chaotic right now, we understand."

"Thank Pedro. Well, do enjoy yourself, I'll keep in touch." Brook said with a smile before leaving the trio. Once he left them, he found another set of trio, the giants which were assisting in constructing their own ships.

Dorry and Brogy who challenge for headship in the Giant Pirates. Hajrudin was twice the junior of the two former Giant Pirate Captain, but he was definitely the most powerful of the bunch. Their dispute for leadership, settled in the open sea, with Hajrudin coming out on top. Though they both lost to a younger giant, that is by giant standard, Hajrudin is the captain of the Giant Pirates.

How did they find Hajrudin? Well the Captain easily swayed the roaming giant to join at the news of reforming the giant pirates. And he immediately set course and found them in Little Garden. Amazing what a letter can do.

Regardless, Brook left the Giant Pirates of his own accord and went to the dock where his ship was situated, where he found Bentham, happily helping hammer some nails on their ship with his own fist.

"Director! How goes it?" Bentham greated Brook with a massive grin, striking one of his signature poses.

"Well Bentham, now how is our ship coming along?" Brook looked over the floor plan and found that it was as he would like it to be.

"Our Grandest Show pirate ship is as you request it director, complete with a grand stage on the belly for entertaining the crew, preparation room, and of course, a massive inventory of hundreds of different instruments."

"Excellent, excellent." Brook admired his Grandest Show pirate ship, it was really coming along as he wanted.

Brook saw Mihawk, sitting on a lawn chair, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the fresh air. He then said goodbye to Bentham for the meantime and joined Mihawk, sitting down on a lawn chair right next to him.

"Brook." Greated Mihawk.

"Mihawk." Responded Brook as he settled on his position. "How are the children?"

"They are doing well." Then a brief pause, Mihawk knew what was coming.

"You checked on the young swordsman didn't you?" Brook was the one who saw a fresh wound across his left arm, the same young swordsman was the one to inflict it. This was all the way back in the East Blue.

"I did." Mihawk once again paused. "His friend died, fell down some stairs. He's devastated, wanted to come with me but I told him not yet, he needs to be stronger."

"Cold of you isn't it?"

"It's better this way. He swore the next time we meet, he will be able to get my respect." Mihawk then rubbed his temple.

"He has it already doesn't he?"

"Yeah." And the duo enjoyed what's left of the sunlight, just sitting on the lawn chair and doing nothing.

* * *

**Marineford**

"You have got to be shitting me!" Sengoku, angrier than he's ever been, slammed a stack of bounty posters across his table. "You mean to tell me that Mugiwara gathered this massive force from right under our nose!"

"I'm telling you Fleet Admiral, we have to eliminate him." Sengoku was joined in his office by Admiral Akainu. "We have to cut off his legs, before he can truly run."

"What is going on with these damned pirates. First Big Mom trying to start a war, then damned super rookies emerging all over the place and now Mugiwara making a case for emperor of the seas!"

"I'll deal with it." Admiral Akainu offered. "I'll kill the brat."

"We can't move yet, not without the blessing of the Gorosei. And from what I hear, Red Haired proposed some interesting information that directed their attention away from Mugiwara."

"Fuck the Gorosei, let me go and deal absolute justice! Z would agree with me if he wasn't on his mission." Akainu exclaimed, his body turning into part magma from his outburst. "What information did Red Haired provide that is bigger than this fucken super rookie!"

"He provided valuable information that the marines need to address with urgency. Which in turn diverted our resources to these things."

"Well what is it?" Asked Akainu.

"He gave the Gorosei information..."

"What is this about?" Admiral Kuzan entered the office, his attire was ripped into pieces. He had just returned from his climactic battle with one, Charlotte Linlin.

"Admiral Kuzan, you've seen better days." Admiral Akainu addressed the ice user. Kizaru hang back outside as he was told to wait. He had to follow his superiors orders or he was going to be demoted again.

"Half the unit you gave me is dead… but she left after the seventh day, got bored of toying with us she said..."

"Fuck..." The Fleet Admiral stated. "...we can't make a move on Big Mom, her influence is too vast and we would have to focus 60% of our resources to engage her in battle. This would open the door for the other emperors such as Whitebeard and Kaido to make a play for Raftel."

"Finish what you were saying Sengoku, what did he give the Gorosei?" Akainu demanded, not only at seeing Kuzan, but at Sengoku not finishing his statement.

"He gave the Gorosei information on..."

Even Akainu and Kuzan could not believe what they were hearing. Impossible.

* * *

**Onigashima**

Tears flowed freely through the eyes of a massive monster. "Joker!" A massive beast of a man sat drinking barrels of sake. He was mourning the loss of one of his business partners.

"Kaido, Big Mom attempted to enter Dressrosa in pursuit of Mugiwara, but the marines stopped her." Kaido's commanding calamity, King, was the one to report the information. Around Kaido were two other towering commanding figures, Queen and Jack.

"Kaido, let me deal with them!" Jack offered to which Queen gave him a drop kick.

"Shut up you fucken idiot, you don't have what it takes." Queen said, to which King nodded in agreement. The two calamities did not treat Jack well, not at all.

"Fuck you both!" Jack emitted haki, defying his two superiors. Although they were all brought to silence as they felt the emperor's haki coming from Kaido.

"All of you...shut the hell up. For tonight…." Kaido brought up his drink, finishing it in a few gulps. "...we mourn Joker." More tears escaped from him as he sounded like a wounded animal.

Jack stared daggers into King and Queen, to which the duo returned with a cocky grin. But Kaido wasn't finished.

"Tomorrow, send the flying six to kill one or two of Linlin's children. This will teach her to stay in her territory." To that the three calamities can agree to the plan. A massive smile on their individual faces.

Suddenly, Kaido transformed into a dragon, flying swiftly into the air. And just because he felt like it, he launched a powerful breath attack to an unsuspecting traveling ship, annihilating it in a single breath. "JOKER!" He continued to cry despite being a massive dragon, circling the sky, with crackles of thunderstorm along his scales.

* * *

**Moby Dick**

"What do you mean by this Thatch!" Whitebeard was now hooked into several breathing assistance devices, a small army of nurses taking care of him. He was angry, angry beyond reason.

"Pop's you have got to relax, Marco's gonna be mad if he found out you elevated your blood pressure..." Thatch was apologetic, though he could not blame the outburst.

"After all I've done to Fishman Island! They chose to betray me and join with that damned Mugiwara!" Whitebeard started to cause crackle in the air, the sea around the Moby Dick began to shake violently.

"What the hell is going on?!" Marco flew from his ship all the way to the Moby Dick.

"I'm here pop's what's wrong?" Jozu jumped the distance and landed on the deck, addressing the anger that his father was emitting.

"Mugiwara has claimed the Sun Pirates into their rank...and now Fishman Island has raised Mugiwara's flag swearing allegiance to the Strawhats." It was Thatch who explained this to the rest of the crew. Causing a round of murmur to circulate.

"Pops it's okay, we're really not in the position to wage war with other pirate crews at the moment, not with your health. We can't have the world learning that the great Whitebeard is deathly sick." This was coming from Vista who arrived in a twirl of flower petals.

"I agree with Vista pops." This time it was Blamenco, the pocket wielding devil fruit user. "Not now."

"Come on pops, we should just lay low for now, we can gather our strength when you are healthy!" A chorus of agreement came from the rest of the commanders within Whitebeard pirates.

"No!" Whitebeard slammed his bisento on the deck of the Moby Dick. The force causes the clouds in the air to split right through the middle. "I must show that my power is absolute, that no cocky youngster will unseat me, nor let evil powers, such as Linlin and Kaido, gain confidence and start terrorizing my territories, pushing through my boundaries. I can't let that happen and I will make an example of Mugiwara."

"Pop's what are you saying?"

"My sons, this is my command as your Pop! We are waging war with the Strawhats!"

Marco, Thatch, Jozu, Vista and the rest of the commanders exchanged worried looks, but Whitebeard had a point. So with the war cry of their beloved Yonko, the Whitebeard pirate joined the warcry of the emperor.

Meanwhile in the background of the celebration, Marshal D. Teach had a massive smile on his face. What about? No one but they would know….

Then near Whitebeard, one of his most trusted children looked conflicted by this decision. He then faded into the crowd, not one noticed his disappearance, for everyone was distracted.

"My sons! We must now fight! Gather all our forces, we are going to find the Strawhats and bring the might of the Whitebeard pirates through their damned throats!"

To this the whitebeard pirates joined the father in exclaiming their support.


	24. Strawhat Saga: Third

A/n: Anyone have a question about the story? Missed details, or something bothering you. Go ahead and review with your questions and I will answer them. AMA :D

* * *

**Water 7 **

It was now the next day as Luffy woke up to a wonderful sight. On his right arm was Boa Hancock, his very first love. Then on his right arm was Monet, her green hair was resting across his arms as she tried her hardest to inch as close to him as possible. To round out the members on his bed were Robin behind Hancock, then Baccarat and Viola beside Monet.

He sat up stretching his arms, what a wild night that was. He wondered why it was only now that he discovered women, for they are amazing, definitely better than meat.

So Luffy got up, letting his ladies rest for the time being. He had a long day ahead of him, many places to be, lots of people to meet.

To think that two years ago he was in an alternate timeline, one where Kaido nearly killed him, but successfully killed all of his allies. Yeah it was fucked up but now, he was given this chance to right his wrongs.

Luffy looked back at his adventures, realizing the wild ride he's been in. As soon as he put on his attire, he made his way outside, saying goodbye to the robot which guards the hotel.

"Good Morning Captain!" He was greeted by Gem who ran past him with a pile of wood on his back. Luffy waved and continued on, just looking around, meeting all the new recruits later. They are people he knew in his previous life, so all he really needed to do was sway them to his cause. Achieving true knowledge of the world will definitely make him the King of Pirates, but really, all he wanted was the safety of his precious people, to do that he had to pad his crew into massive safety nets. These safety nets consist of some of the most formidable, powerful people that he knows. At Least those which are attainable, there are some that will take some time before he can get to.

"Oye Captain!" This time, it was Machvise who greated him, the hulking powerhouse was a welcomed addition to his Armada. Before, he was a nuisance, but now he really liked the guy. He waved at the man who was accompanied by Dice, a member of Gild's former crew.

Luffy continued his walk when he spotted a woman in her twenties, hungrily going through plates he knew exactly who it was and Luffy decided to welcome her on.

"Ever breathe in between bites?" Luffy approached her, he immediately noticed her skimpy attire.

"Shut the hell up, you don't know me." Responded the girl, she continued to eat everything on her plate with ease. Her appetite was insatiable and yet Luffy was not bothered.

"Sure sure well my name is Luffy and welcome to the Grand Armada."

"Whatever, I just want to meet this Mugiwara, see what he's about." She took a massive bite off of a drumstick and then pointed it at Luffy. "What are you doing here Luffy?"

"I just believe in the cause." Luffy did not tell the truth but he didn't lie either. He was Mugiwara but he wanted to mess with her for a bit. "But what's your name, it's not fair that you know mine and I don't know yours."

"Jewelry Bonney, the baddest bitch in all the seas." She then stopped eating as she felt full, a mountain of plates in her wake. "See you around Luffy, take care of my tab for me." Bonney gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away. The shopkeeper tried to race after her with no luck.

Luffy began to take out his purse full of gold coins but the shopkeeper insisted that it was okay, anything for Captain Luffy. He thanked them kindly but still left three times the amount of Bonney's tab, got to help the local businesses.

_...this woman was trouble, but the Captain is taking a particular interest in her…Jewelry Bonney_

_The third unit recruited her by finding her in her home sea in the south Blue, with their unit, Lucci could afford to split his people into different teams to locate the targets in the list. Vergo was the one to locate her, heavily disguised for he was hiding from the marines. It was easy to sell her on meeting the captain, as she was interested in treasure. Plus she was also interested in what he wanted from her so badly._

* * *

Luffy left the restaurant and made his way to a nearby bar, it was there where he found another new recruit.

"You must be him huh? When Lucci came to me, I didn't believe that it could be possible, when Lucci was in cipher pol training, he was heartless. And to see him with a heart. Well...well I just had to meet you." A long nosed fellow acknowledged him without turning from his spot. The man wore a black hat, paired with black jumpsuit. He had a pink handkerchief over his breast pocket.

In his hands was a cup of ice tea and yet he held it like it was alcohol.

"Am I who you thought I'd be?" Luffy sat beside the squared nose man, he then asked for a cup of ice water, something to keep his wits.

"You're definitely shorter than I thought. Scrawny even. I just can't believe that Lucci would follow someone else, and totally give up his hunger for chaos. My name is Kaku by the way."

"I know who you are, I made that list."

"For a secret organization, Cipher pol sure can't keep any information from the likes of you."

"I guess not."

"Well it was nice meeting you, I think I'll hang around, but I take orders from Lucci."

"I got it, keep in mind, he takes orders from me." Luffy gave Kaku a smile to which the former cipher pol agent scratched his head.

"Yeah huh?" And with that Kaku left, leaving Luffy to finish his drink.

_...very strong, yet his allegiance could be anywhere, he will also be a powerful ally. Kaku_

_Lucci found Kaku in a bar in a similar manner as to how Luffy met with him. Kaku was found while in the middle of an espionage mission. Lucci offered him a way out and Kaku was immediately intrigued. So Kaku dropped his mission and left with Lucci. He was one of the first agents to disappear from the cipher phol agency._

* * *

It was strange, for this time, Luffy was joined at the bar by a blue eyes, blonde hair woman wearing glasses. "May I sit here?" She asked, Luffy knew she meant business.

"Sure." Luffy knew immediately who it was, he then looked at her and found that she was studying him.

"So, you are Mugiwara then?" She joined Luffy and got her own drink, a glass of lemonade. "I saw you speaking with Kaku."

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Kalifa. By the way, how do you know we are not here for Cipher Pol? That we did not take your crew up for their offer so we can infiltrate your division." Kalifa was very calculating, analyzing his every action to read what he is about. She was also straight to the point, just as he remembered.

"I'll tell you what,if you were spying on me, then I'll figure it out eventually. Plus what do I have that I want hidden from the World Government?" Luffy was the one to get up this time, leaving a pouch of gold on the bar, of course more than what the glass of water was worth. Kalifa was taken aback by the rejection of the strawhat captain, but she was now more interested than ever.

"Mugiwara...fascinating." Kalifa spoke to a recording device. "Day seven, made contact with the Strawhat Captain..." She then waved her hand over the bar counter and cleaned everything. Where her hands touched, the surface of the bar was spotless.

_...Beautiful but deceitful, perfect for his crew of intelligence gathering. Kalifa_

_This time, it was Galdino who found Kalifa, he found her on a tip by Lucci on her last known location. She was sitting along a bench waiting for her contact when Galdino took the spot. Galdino went on and offered Kalifa a position. She thought about it, for some time, and eventually conceded to her curiosity. She agreed to go along with him to possibly join the Strawhats. As a spy? Even she will not give an answer to that._

* * *

"Mugiwara right?" The ever so stylish underworld crime lord walked alongside the Strawhat Captain. He puffed his cigar while having both hands behind his back. "When I heard from your messenger that you're interested in my services, why I could not believe it. You mean to tell me that the same man who took down Joker is interested in little old me?"

"He is not my messenger but one of my crewmates."

"Right then, well Mugiwara I am here, what is so grand that I should stay?"

"I got it, tell you what, you can challenge me in one thing, and if you win, you take over the Grand Armada." Knowing full well of the man's ambition, Luffy took advantage of his prior knowledge in offering the entire fighting force of the Strawhat Armada if he won in whatever he wanted to play. In terms of confidence, the Strawhat Captain was not lacking one bit.

At first, the man was taken aback by the bold request of the strawhat captain, and yet his confusion was replaced by a smile. Who would pass up an opportunity to take over such a massive armada.

"But if you lose, you have to work for me." Luffy finished his sentence to which the underground powerhouse agreed.

"Alright Mugiwara you drive a hard bargain, so here is my game." His body suddenly had openings like castle doors, and Luffy was immediately surrounded by 10 soldiers who enlarged once going out of his body, each pointing a gun at him. "I'll just defeat you and really take your entire fleet."

"Nice try Bege but..." Luffy released a small wave of his Conqueror's haki, knocking out the 10 soldiers around him. The power was enough to make Bege fall on both knees. "...you're ten years too young to even think of challenging me." Once Luffy finished his words, Bege fell flat on his face, overwhelmed by Luffy's Conqueror's haki. The Strawhat Captain cooly walked away from the passed out bodies of the underworld crew/

_...Very strong player in the underground world, why would Captain be interested in this man? Capone Bege_

_The underground world has been in turmoil for some time. Joker's death caused a massive black hole in the distribution section of the underground world. Capone 'Gang' Bege was going to get in on the action but was instead met with Law and Corazon. He was surprised to see the brother of Doflamingo join the same man who killed him. _

"_He was going to kill me anyway." Corazon explained, their conversation was in broad daylight in the middle of a busy street and yet they seemed to just be staring at each other. It was due to Corazon's devil fruit ability. _

"_It's true, I was there." Law tagged along Corazon as they made a good team, plus he trained him on how to use his new devil fruit ability. _

"_Ahh the proud new owner of the Ope Ope no Mi. I know you, Trafalgar Law. I got my contacts…" His influence was wide, which is why Capone was so damn dangerous. Law took a heavy sigh when his real name was not revealed, did Capone know that too? "Mugiwara huh?" Bege opened his eyes revealing his army behind them, an aged cigar over his lips. "What do you say boys? Wanna go mess around with pirates instead of the underworld?"_

_Cheers erupted from within the body of the living fortress. Bege was on board though his motive was to overtake the grand armada._

* * *

Luffy then passed by a tall man, with a hairstyle that resembled the hair of a bull. Luffy smiled, remembering the time he had to take himself to the next level in order to defeat the door user. Not a word was uttered between them as they passed by each other, the bull headed man not noticing that the Grand Armada Captain just passed him.

"Blueno hold up!" A dark skinned man with stylish facial hair and long braided hair ran after Blueno. He also passed the strawhat captain without noticing him.

"Ah Jabra have you met him yet?"

"Nope, but who cares, we're really here for Lucci." Jabra put his hands in the back of his head. And the two continued to walk.

"I'm glad you two are on board." Luffy commented to himself, moving along his journey throughout water 7. "But how am I going to ensure that you gain your destined fruit abilities?"

_...His abilities are perfect for infiltration, sort of similar to Brulee, he'll definitely be a valuable ally. Blueno_

_Blueno entered through the front door of his safehouse, one arm carrying groceries. He had to look normal despite being on a deep undercover mission. Blueno immediately realized that his window was open. Two figures sat on the other side of the room, playing a card game of all things._

_...He knew this guy from training, he will be an interesting guy to convince. Jabra_

"_Hey Blueno." One of the men was Jabra, who sat across from a familiar figure one of which he thought was wiped out by Cipher Pol. _

"_Hey." This time it was Lucci who spoke, a cigarette over his mouth. "Say you wouldn't want to come join me and become a pirate would you?" Blueno dropped all of the groceries, tears welling up on his eyes. He never thought he'd see his friend again. _

"_I'll go where you go Lucci." Blueno stated with conviction. Blueno cared for the young Lucci as a brother despite his early mishaps, so did Jabra. The two took Lucci under their wing once they joined the academy all those years ago. _

"_That's what I said!" Jabra joined in, dropping a straight flush with nine, ten, jack, queen and king. Although Lucci had a smirk on his face when he dropped a royal flush beating his older competitor._

"_Welcome to the Strawhat Grand Armada." Said Lucci with a smile._

* * *

Luffy met all the new recruits, some knew who he was, some did not.

He had a grin over his face as his plan was coming along nicely. Though he felt weird, something didn't seem right.

His last stop was the dock, where his ship was being made. In his time in Water 7, he met Tom's apprentice: Iceburg, and Cutty Flam. Though he knew Cutty Flam as his super cyborg shipwright, Franky.

Now how exactly did he gain the trust of Tom and gained the favor of the entire Water 7 island?

Well…

* * *

_One and a half months ago...__**Water 7**_

_Luffy and his queens arrived at Water 7, after a two week trip. In his company were Hancock, Robin and Viola. And their first stop was Tom. _

"_This is crazy if you ask me, we'll need billions of beri for this project."_

"_Alright I understand. But can you start the skeleton of the ships with what money I have now then we can talk once we have the money?"_

"_Are you sure about this Mugiwara? We can do as you ask but what if you don't get us the money? Then that's just wasted resources and time." _

"_I guarantee that no such thing will take place."_

…

_Tom was scheduled to be executed due to his refusal to give Spandam the blueprint for the ancient weapon Pluton. He was set to be freed by the judge for helping make the Oro Jackson, but instead he earned his freedom by creating the sea train. That is until he bumped head with the smug new head of Cipher Pol 9. _

_Spandam hired people to steal the ships created by Franky and launched an attack on Water 7. _

_Tom took responsibilities for the crime and was now sentenced to death._

_Franky attempted to intercept the sea train but was ultimately run over, left for dead. _

_Though Luffy intercepted at just the right time, where Robin and Viola took care of Franky, bringing him to the nearest hospital and ensuring that he survived. Luffy and Hancock took care of the guards along the sea train and retrieved Tom._

"_Who the hell are you people?" Spandam cowered at the arrival of Luffy and Hancock, all of the guards stationed along the sea train were either turned into stone, or beaten to a pulp. The four in the train carts were the only people who remained conscious for the encounter. _

"_Mugiwara? What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm saving you of course." Luffy commented with Hancock removing Tom's bindings._

_Luffy turned his attention to the poor excuse for a human being, and slowly approached him. Spandam continued to back down, trembling in his heel. He then left trails of yellow liquid on the ground as he quite literally pissed himself. _

"_Please, spare me." He fell on both knees, his clothes soaking in piss. "I'm just following orders."_

"_Spandam...Spandam...Spandam." Luffy stopped going forward, standing over the kneeling cipher pol leader. "I should kill you...I should...but I won't and if you ever step out of line again, I will find you, and I will kill you with my own hands, understand?" _

_To this Spandam teared up, crawling on the ground and grabbing Luffy by his shorts. "Thank you...oh thank you." But Luffy wasn't going to let him off easy. He delivered a powerful kick straight through the guts of Spandam, sending him through the roof of the sea train and launching Spandam far through the ocean. If he doesn't survive...oh well._

"_I...why?" Tom was at a loss for words._

"_Because you don't deserve to die Tom. You are a better man than Spandam will ever be." With that Tom was rescued, the entire water 7 was indebted to Luffy and Cutty Flam only lost his limbs, which was now replaced by mechanical ones, it could have been worst. _

_Thus Luffy became the savious of Water 7 which jumpstarted the development of his requested ships._

* * *

He smiled at the memory and found Cutty Flam.

"Oi Franky, how are you!" Luffy went to join the shipwright who was working tirelessly on his ship.

"Ah Captain, you know, with you calling me Franky all the time I think I'm starting to like it." Cutty Flam although better known as Franky, commented to which Luffy gave him a smile. "By the way Captain, as far as your ship goes, the crew have been working hard on it and it's almost ready. You know when you proposed the plan for your ship, I could feel the ship as if it's part of my heart. It was as if you were digging into my deepest desire and figuring out the ship that I wanted to create." Franky led him to the bay, where the familiar lion head was on the front of the ship.

"It looks beautiful." Luffy inspected the ship, looking over its details, just as he remembered it.

"Yeah well it helped a lot that you gave us so much money to work with, I never saw sir Tom grant a massive loan at a promise, but you are our saviour." Franky remembered the recent events and smiled.

"Hey Franky wild question here but by any chance would you like to travel the sea? This way you can always watch the Thousand Sunny in order to keep it in top shape."

"Thousand Sunny...I love that name, it's SUPER!" He then rubbed his chin, now his arms were noticeably cyborg arms. Unfortunately Luffy didn't get to him on time. "Alright Mugiwara, I will talk to Iceburg and sir Tom first and take you up for your offer after. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me." Luffy then shook the hands of the cyborg now known as Franky. "I'll be seeing you around." With that Luffy moved on, the sun was finally beginning to set as his day was a long one.

The Thousand Sunny was coming along nicely. Now Luffy began to think where would the shipwright best work? Possibly the sixth division.

Though his thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a massive explosion occurred in the distance. He looked at the area where it happened, swirls of blue and yellow flame launched all the way into the sky.

Luffy immediately knew who it was, but why is he here?

Without a second to waste, Luffy ran to the disturbance. What he saw was the bodies of Gem, Kurobi, and Tanaka were laid out. Then there was also Monet, halfway covered in snow as she was contradicting the flame with her abilities. She was struggling while the man continued to yell for Mugiwara...that was him, what does he want with him?

Luffy immediately panicked, seeing Monet in the state that she was. Anger filled him and he dashed straight to the floating figure. He grabbed the man by the neck and immediately slammed him on the ground.

Luffy's grip was tight, and no matter how hot the man's flames were, the blue and yellow swirls were no match for Luffy's absolute furry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Luffy's arms were covered in haki, his eyes gazing deep into the man's soul. Crackles of his conqueror's haki pressured the phoenix further.

In that moment, Marco in all his years with Pops, never experienced outstanding aura such as this...and it was then that he immediately knew Mugiwara was the real deal.

And yet the phoenix was defiant. "Let me go." He said between breaths. "Pop's is going to kill you all...if you don't...here to warn you…." The ease at which Mugiwara held him down was scary.

To this Luffy let go, his eyes widening. The phoenix which he held down out of anger took a moment to catch his breath. "What did you say?" Luffy asked, in all of his planning, this he did not anticipate at all.

Right when Luffy let go of Marco's throat, his commanders arrived, surrounding the lone Whitebeard Pirate. Boa Hancock was immediately by his side, with Viola and Robin going to the injured. First Commander Katakuri arrived with two donut rings, his hands ready to swing at the Captain's command, Monet's fallen figure cause Katakuri became enraged, she was a member of his division. Second Commander Mihawk was inches from piercing Marco's heart, Yoru lusting for some blood. Third Commander Lucci stood by Katakuri, his arms crossed and his eyes intently watching Marco. Fourth Commander Arlong had his newly acquired golden trident ready to throw, he found Kurobi on the ground which angered him greatly. Fifth Commander Brook floated in the air, emitting cold air to keep him afloat, he looked down at Marco with the intent of battling him if he attempted to flee. Sixth Commander Crocodile joined Brook in the air, swirling in sand. Newly recruited commanders also joined the fold. Seventh Commander Gild arrived adjusting his suit in case he was needed, he noted that Tanaka was down which irked him. Eight Commander Hajrudin stood over the group, looking down at Marco with his arms crossed.

"Does it get this interesting? Kishishishi" The Ninth Commander Gecko Moria arrived, with his scissor blade on both hands. His recrutement was interesting, and it took the combined effort of Lucci and Mihawk to bring him in.

_...Fuck that was a warlord, how was he going to get access to this person. Gecko Moria_

A man leaned on the former Shichibukai, his shit eating grin was massive, the newly appointed Tenth Commander of the Strawhat Armada, specially requested by the Captain himself... former member of Roger's Pirate, the greatest of them all...the one, the only Buggy the Clown! His recruitment was easy once Galdino figured him out, he just buttered him up and he was immediately on board.

"Get the hell off me Buggy!" Said Moria by removing Buggy on his shoulder causing the bara bara user to fall on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Claimed Buggy shooting up immediately and threatening Moria with his knives.

_...This man was a former member of the Roger's Pirate, he needs to be cautious. Buggy 'the Clown'_

Marco looked around at the ten commanders of Mugiwara's crew and coughed some blood, his airway finally opening up from the tight grip.

"Pops...Mugiwara...he wants your blood for taking his territory." Luffy knew Marco long enough to know it was no bullshit, but to wage war on him. This was getting crazy. "He wants to make an example of you for stepping on his toe so to speak." Marco could speak a bit clearer now he looked at the other commanders. Despite being powerful, he managed to piss off an entire Armada with trying to warn them of impending doom.. "Sorry about your people, they attacked me first."

"Fuck." Luffy then brought out a golden mini den den mushi on his pocket, and suddenly, his voice could be heard in all the speakers all over the island. "Emergency meeting, be at the hall in 10 minutes." He looked at his commanders who all nodded their head and left for the hall, his queens following shortly after. After declaring his announcement, voices from all over the island buzzed in excitement as what the meeting was about, people began to rush into the hall and Luffy looked at Marco.

"Come Marco, I'm going to need you there for this."

"You are seriously considering a war with Pops are you?" Marco asked joining Luffy in the walk to the meeting hall of Water 7.

"My divisions are ready, my manpower is ready. Our ships are ready." Luffy looked at Marco with a smile, he then held the double door before opening it. "So why not knock some sense into the old man to retire." The Luffy opened the door, revealing the entire fighting force of one Mugiwara, and Marco couldn't help but think. 'Damn.'

"Thank you all for coming." Luffy made his way to his seat, Marco walking beside him. "This urgent meeting was called out of necessity" Luffy took his seat next to Hancock, he then addressed the entire Grand Fleet, all were from different walks of life. They were all united under his ambition, under his flag. "...for we are going to war with Whitebeard!"

The Strawhat Grand Armada, with the First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates as witness, has returned the declaration of war with one of the emperor's of the sea.

'Mugiwara' Monkey D. Luffy vs 'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate


	25. Strawhat Saga: Second

2 months ago, with Mihawk - **Baratie**

Dracule Hawkeye Mihawk was many things, but a babysitter, he was not. Presently the two girls were messing with his sword, as they competed to lift it. Sugar attempted to turn it into a toy while Baby Five attempted to bombard the blade with missiles and gun fire. She was a living weapon, which was crazy in its own rights.

"Why won't this blade get destroyed?!" Yelled the frustrated Sugar who was joined by Baby 5.

"It's because Yoru is the blade which will make Captain into the King." Mihawk then placed the sword in his back and continued to stare in the distance. Two bored teenagers were a handful, but luckily they were finally arriving at their destination.

The newly opened floating restaurant known as the Baratie.

The money which Zeff was given by Luffy was put into good use, as now they could feed as many people as they would like.

Upon entrance to the newly opened floating restaurant, the trio were met with a buffet of the best food two chefs can muster.

"Mihawk!" Sanji, as the child that ran towards Mihawk, to which Sugar and Baby 5 thought he was going in for the hug. But instead, with the blazing will instilled in him by Zeff, his feet were set on fire at the friction of his steps. He then jumped up and attempted to deliver a blazing kick straight through Mihawk but the swordsman fanned Sanji out of the way with one wave of Yoru.

Sanji landed on a far wall of the floating restaurant to the dismay of Zeff.

"This is brand new!" Screamed Zeff crying at the sight of his brand new ship taking damage.

"My apologies Red Leg. But your hot blooded apprentice is as passionate as ever." Though Sanji's demeanor changed once he realized there were ladies with the Second Commander.

"Beautiful!" He began to twirl around Sugar then transferred to Baby 5, to each one his eyes nearly popped out of their socket at the young beauties. "My name is Sanji, I am 11 but even at my young age, you are both the flowers which blooms in my heart." The young man fell on one knee and two roses magically appeared from his back pocket and he attempted to hand it to the two young ladies.

"I don't like things like this~baka." Though Sugar had a noticeably blush along her cheeks. She looked like she was 10 by choice but in all actuality, she was twelve. Her ability allowed for age manipulation, toy creation, and memory manipulation. One of the most powerful abilities in all of the known devil fruits.

Baby 5 took it a different way, her frail heart took Sanji's approach as a proposal.

"You actually want...me?" The fourteen year old teenager could not believe the approach of the blonde young man.

Though their little love fest was interrupted by Zeff who delivered a powerful kick through the skull of the blonde haired casinova.

"Enough you thick headed buffoon." Zeff then turned to Mihawk while Baby 5 tended to the wounds of Sanji. "Like I was saying, okay I will watch the kids but they better carry their weight." Mihawk looked deep into the eyes of the two young girls giving them a non verbal order, command. 'Follow Red Leg, respect him or die' Was the aura he was letting out to which both young ladies nodded slowly in agreement.

"They'll be fine." Mihawk began walking away but the young Sanji once again attempted to get the jump on him. This time Mihawk didn't even remove his blade as he took a side step, causing Sanji to overshoot his kick and falling into the wall by the entrance way.

"Hawkeye." Zeff waved goodbye to the swordsman.

"Red leg, children, Sanji." To get a call by name by Mihawk. Sanji got up immediately, fired up by being singled out.

"Sugar, call your sister everyday. She insists." With that, Mihawk finally left. A stop over before moving on.

"Alright little people, there are dishes in the sink, pots of stew to stir, Sanji will clean his mess, and we are opening in 2 hours. So get to it?" Zeff was talking in a sweet voice, a little high pitch due to wanting to sound nice, yet Sanji looked at him funny.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice old man?" But Sanji received another one of the red leg's axe kicks causing bumps to form over the head of the blonde young man.

"Get to work!" To this the three children did get to work. "Good." Zeff had a satisfied grin over his face. He looked at both of his legs, remembering how Mugiwara stopped him before needing to eat it...for survival. 'One of these days I'll repay you.'

…

**Shimotsuki Village**

The swordsman docked away from the island, traveling to the village through a small boat.  
Mihawk arrived in a grim environment. The death of a young woman filled the air.

A certain moss haired swordsman happened to run into him, falling flat on his butt.

"It's you." The young Zoro was balling in tears. "Back for more huh?" Zoro attempted to retrieve his three blades but his mouth trembled too much to grip the blade.

Mihawk didn't speak, letting the young man explain the situation.

"My best friend in the whole world died. Fell down some stupid steps." He then fell once more on his back. "Why did she have to die? This can't be real, I must be dreaming." Suddenly the young man had a bright idea. "Hey man you're not from around here, you're a swordsman, so take me with you! Yeah train me to be the best I can be!" The hopeful young man shot up to his feet, looking into the eyes of Mihawk. Behind Zoro, an elderly swordsman instructor stopped in his track when he realized who Zoro was talking to.

"No, I know that one day you will be my apprentice." He stopped, dropped on one knee and grabbed the young man by his shoulder. "Get stronger."

Zoro balled out again and Mihawk began to walk away from the young man. The elderly instructor joined Zoro and ruffled his hair. Though Zoro had one more thing to say to the new world swordsman.

"NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WILL EARN YOUR RESPECT!" The young green haired swordsman yelled to the top of his lungs. He immediately turned to his instructor. "Sensei, please teach me the way of the sword." Zoro stopped crying, falling on all fours and begging the elderly instructor, Koushirou, parent of Kuina, to train him. To which the grieving parent finally smiled.

"Let's go then Zoro." It was time to teach Zoro the special techniques passed down through his family.

…

Mihawk returned to the port, where his ship was docked. Though with his superior vision, Mihawk immediately noticed a small figure, running through the woods, a black blanket over her.

Mihawk found this suspicious and immediately ran to where the young girl was, appearing in front of her and causing her to fall backwards. Her blanket fell from her head revealing her short dark blue hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" She immediately noticed the black blade and drew her own blade. Though noticeably her blade was interesting, crafted with such precision.

"Dracule Mihawk." He said simply, to which the young girl began to cry.

"Your real huh?" She began to tear up. Memories of her life flooding her. "He brag about meeting a great swordsman with a giant black blade. He even said he cut you with your own blade."

"You are Kuina?" She silently nodded her head. "Why?"

"I have to return home and learn my true history. A woman with a blade won't amount to anything in the East Blue. The only way to make it easier for everyone is if I died." Tears continued to flow from her face, she could not stop no matter how hard she tried. "So I took a heart stopping capsule...anyway I have to go now mister. My escort is waiting for me." She got up and put the hoodie over her head once more.

Mihawk let her through as she ran to the port. He decided to follow her hiding behind cover.

He found that she boarded a tiny boat, one in which traveled to a larger ship anchored several miles away from the shore. The sail of the ship had the character for the word Shimotsuki. Even Mihawk was confused, it wasn't the village where she lived in Shimotsuki Village, who were those people. He attempted to learn more information, he was going to give chase, but just like a mirage, the ship which contained the young Kuina disappeared from sight.

Shimotsuki...

* * *

Island in the **East Blue**

"Cabaji...hey Cabaji, you got any more water?" A red nosed pirate laid flat on his back suffering from the heat which was raining down on him outside.

"No nothing Captain" Cabaji looked at his empty cupped, trying to drink what little droplet was left of it.

"Mohji….Mohji I heard a lion carries a pouch of water on their back...let's open Richie up..." Buggy said weakly, although the lion jumped up in fear of his own life and buried its own head in the sand right next to Mohji.

"Those are camels captain...camels." Said Mohji weakly as he pushed the lion away from him as it was so hot.

"Well this is not what I expected when Captain said locate the former member of Roger Pirates, Buggy the Clown." Standing over the quartet was none-other than Rob Lucci, behind him were the new recruits of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

Jewelry Bonney with a piece of chicken leg on her mouth. Capone had a smoke in his mouth. Kaku, Blueno, Kalifa, and Jabra stood professionally beside Lucci. Galdino and Vergo were standing behind the group having a conversation of their own.

"Who the hell are you?" Buggy immediately stood up, on his guard with a hand full of knives in between his fingers. Cabaji and Mohji joined him trying to look intimidating. If you told someone that they were flat on their ass just moments earlier, then nobody would believe you. "And what do you want with me, the great Buggy the Clown?" His right eye narrowed as he looked at Lucci's face, mere inches from the Third Commander.

Of all the people Captain sought after, Buggy was one of the people he wanted. After meeting the clown face to face, Lucci was curious as to what the Captain wanted from him. Something about his uncanny luck.

"My Captain, Mugiwara requested your presence. He wishes to make you a commander in his Armada." Suddenly, Buggy's eyes nearly popped out of its socket. He then brought Cabaji and Mohji into a huddle, quickly discussing the manner. Despite the attempt of a private conversation, Lucci could hear them easily.

"Yo Captain this is our way out of this damned island."

"I know that shss! But I'll play hard to get, maybe swindle some money from the serious guy." The trio looked at Lucci who was impatiently waiting.

"Okay so ask for some beris then say you'll consider it."

"Hey Buggy, I'll do you one better. Captain specifically asked to recruit you as one of his commanders." To this the entire crew of Buggy the clown fell flat on their face.

"Me...me?...why yes of course my massive power reaches even the new world I see. Hmmm how about we talk beris you know, entrance salary per say." Buggy regained his composure from the surprise and was now trying to get some money. He extended his hands to which Lucci dropped a bag of gold on it.

"This enough?" Buggy's hands detached from his wrist and fell on the ground. He did not expect the weight of the gold bag. So much money for his service. Who is this Mugiwara fellow? Better not be that red haired bastard, his sworn enemy. "Fine I'll come along since you people want me so bad. But remember, that the Great Buggy will kill you if you overstep!"

"Whatever." Lucci said as the group returned to their ship. Buggy then ran beside Lucci.

"So got any food and something to drink aboard your ship?"

* * *

**Thriller Bark**

"Glad you could join us Mihawk." Lucci stood next to Mihawk as the two were outside the entrance to Thriller Bark. Lucci brought along all the new recruits to take care of Moria's men.

"Moria is a pain to deal with, even that I admit." The two commanders walked forward, casually going through the hunted wonderland. "Though he is manageable, I am telling you I do not need help." Lucky for the group that Mihawk's time matched with theres as he was able to join them after his mission in the East Blue.

"Fine but he has an army. Sure you can handle them all?" Was Lucci's question.

"Sure I can. With both eyes closed." Replied Mihawk with a smile. Meanwhile Buggy was hiding behind Cabaji as the cyclist was going through the graveyard section of Thriller Bark. Mohji was occupied carrying Richie.

"Whatever Mihawk. Anyway I need you all to split up, locate Moria's people and take care of them. Do not kill though since the Captain wants to use them." Lucci's group nodded at their Captain's orders. The group dispersed in groups of twos with Kaku and Khalifa heading one way, while Jaabra and Blueno went another. Of course Cabaji and Mohji were put together, while Galdino and Vergo were a team which left Boney and Buggy to work with one another.

"Hey Lucci-ya, Hawk-ya, what should we do?" Law and Corazon hanged back as the duo were looking for a more interesting job duty.

"Moria loves to make zombies, go crazy." To this Corazon and Law exchanged a look and beamed up. Time to train his fruit ability.

Mihawk and Lucci went through the front door, knocking at the doorsteps of Gecko Moria, the warlord.

"Kishishishi! I have visitors! Hawkeye and Cipher Pol. An uncanny duo if I do say so myself."

"Moria, Captain Mugiwara has tasked us with attempting to make an ally out of you. He wants to make you a commander in his Armada." This was Lucci speaking as Mihawk wasn't much of a talker.

"Red Haired wants me? Tell him to fuck off." Living in Thriller Bark, the warlord does not get much news. He has become complacent due to his powerful fruit ability. He cares for nothing but himself.

"No not red haired, Mugiwara Monkey D. Luffy, the man wanted for one billion beris."

"A rookie huh, well I am impressed at you both and I assume there are more people in your Armada, but like I said, not interested." Moria was firm, he outstretched his arm producing a hint of shadow with each hand. 'Oh was that a threat?' Thought Mihawk was itching for a fight, it had been some time.

"Go ahead then Moria. Do it." Lucci teased the warlord, egging him to strike. "We're not leaving until you join."

"Fine, then I'll kill you both!" Moria unleashed a flurry of shadow bats, the attack went straight for the duo.

'Rokushiki' Lucci activated the secret martial arts technique. 'Rokuogan!' He placed both fist in front of him, sending a shockwave of energy which destroyed the incoming shadow bats.

"Awake my weapon!" The very ground which the duo were standing on trembled violently. From somewhere close by a massive blood curling roar could be heard all around. Then they looked up finding a humongous being that towered over them. "My Oars!" The titanic monster yelled once more causing Mihawk to look at Lucci.

"Take your pick." Mihawk stated, recalling the battle back in Totland. He decided to pay it forward of some sort when Arlong let him have the fight with Snack. Moria looked irritated at the casual conversation the two commanders were having

"I want Moria." Lucci gave Mihawk a thumbs up, appreciating the chance of getting a choice on who he would fight. (a/n: initially I had Mihawk and Lucci confused for Mihawk and Totland, fixed it. Thank you!)

"Fine." Mihawk dashed towards the titanic monster, his blade trailing behind him.

Oars swung his massive fist forward, fist colliding with the ground which Mihawk was on. For a monster, Oars was fast, but the thing is Mihawk was much, much faster.

In a matter of seconds, Mihawk was already climbing along the arm of the monster, swinging his blade several times to deliver powerful air slices towards the face of the beast. Despite his massive blade, Oars was barely affected by the air slices, merely flinching at each hit.

Mihawk smiled, finally being free to do as he pleased. Back in the Armada, only training with Galdino's wax clones and Brulee's mirror clones. Oftentimes there would be some heated spars though nobody can really say they have gone all out.

Now in the face of his biggest opponent yet, the swordsman which aimed for the greatest of them all, smiled in the face of adversity.

Oars attempted to swat Mihawk on his arms like some fly but the swordsman evaded the powerful palm by jumping in between his fingers. His blade suddenly emits a powerful aura...it was none other than haki. For the years he's been with the Strawhat, it was inevitable that he mastered armament, specifically, armament coursing through Yoru.

He then generated a massive slice, this time his blade going through the shoulder of the mindless beast. The cut went from the upper right shoulder straight down through the armpit. His right arm fell straight down on the ground, detached from its reanimated corpse. A small tremor ensued at the impact of the fallen limb.

The zombie giant decided to use its head, smashing it along its own left hand trying to squash the swordsman. Though Mihawk simply cut the zombies head off, effectively ending the terror of the titanic giant.

The head of the continental beast fell near Moria, where Lucci had a smug look on his face. It was almost like Mihawk meant for it to fall towards Moria's general direction. Was it a happy accident or purposely done?

"What's the matter Moria? Didn't see that coming did you?"

"Doesn't matter I can still defeat you then deal with Hawkeye." The shadow user unleashed a tornado of shadow demons launching them at Lucci.

The rokushiki user disappeared in a blur 'shigan!' Then while Moria thought he encased Lucci in a shadow trap, the man appeared behind Moria. He delivered a side kick over the side of the warlord's head.

Moria was lucky his shadow caught the attack, though he wasn't lucky when Lucci delivered a close contact 'Rokuogan'

Moria immediately felt the pain, an intense level which he had not experienced in years. He coughed up blood and doubled over. But Lucci wasn't done yet delivering another Rokuogan at the reeling shadow user.

It did not stop at one or two, Lucci kept going until Moria was flat on the ground, the shadow user was unable to put in an ounce of offense.

Rob Lucci was too damn quick, and to that the cocky warlord can admit.

"Uncle?" Asked Lucci, as he stood over the fallen Moria. In his own sense of humor, uncle meant surrender yet?

"I….my generals…they will arrive..."

"Do nothing because they've been taken care of." Lucci interrupted as to save Moria from wasting his breath. Vergo and Galdino returned with a beaten Absalom. Kaku and Kalifa had Dr Hogback tied up with a rope. Jabra and Blueno took care of the zombie army without breaking a sweat. Cabaji and Mohji returned empty handed, crying tears of joy as they did not have to deal with any monsters. Buggy and Bonney returned with a tied up girl, who seemed to be too big for the clothes which she was wearing. Law and Corazon were there as well, responsible for handling most of the zombie fodders.

"What..Perona you were 15…." Absalom commented as he attempted to wiggle out of his bondage. This piqued Law's interest, age manipulation was a thing? He's gonna have to have a sit down with Bonney. Corazon took note of this and feared for what Law was planning in his brilliant but puny head.

"This pink haired pig made me this way!" The former 15 year old squirmed from her own bondage which caused Cabaji and Mohji to look away. Her sudden movement caused things to show and they weren't about to mess with a teenager, no sir. "She made me freaking 20!" Perona yelled in anger. To this the duo took a peak, she was 20 now after all.

"What? The brat made me feel sad with her ghost so I acted out of my mood." Retorted Bonney looking for an ally to which Buggy nodded furiously, he didn't wanna anger the big eater.

"I phased you with my negative ghost and you decide to make me freakin 20! Turn me back now! What is wrong with you!" Perona yelled.

"Not with that attitude hell no!" The two ladies argued continuously to the dismay of the agents.

But Lucci wasn't really paying attention to the exchange as he returned his gaze at Moria.

"So will you at least meet the Captain."

It was a tense few minutes where Moria slowly got up. He then twisted his body and stretched his tired muscles. Now he realized that his laziness was his downfall, maybe these people can help him exact revenge on Kaido….

"Fine, I'll meet Mugiwara but let my people go." To this Lucci gave an order for the release of the prisoner. But Lucci held his finger up, Mihawk approached Moria with a fair warning.

"Captain said no more zombies, messing with people's shadows, and degrading experiments." Was all Mihawk said to which Moria nodded in agreement. His main source of fun was now forbidden and yet the sweet prospect of revenge was very sweet...very sweet indeed.

"Alright we're done!" Exclaimed Lucci as his list was finally complete. He got all the people he needed to get and it felt so good.

To Water 7 they go.

* * *

War room - **Water 7**

The room was tense to put it lightly. Marco the Phoenix was the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirate and he doesn't get rattled. But looking around the room, he could tell that this group was serious. The floor was given to Mugiwara, who delivered a passionate speech about their purpose, and the time for action is now.

Then the fishmans countered with apologizing feverishly for breaking the promise with Whitebeard and thus causing this war.

Mugiwara eased their worries and proceeded to rile up the rest of the crew. They then all looked at Marco, as Mugiwara asked, why had Marco come?

"I don't want a war." Was his answer to which everyone returned their attention to Mugiwara. They were satisfied with his answer. Marco was impressed at the respect which Mugiwara commanded, they all paid attention to him and nobody interrupted his passionate speech.

Looking over his entire fighting force, Marco could see all the warlords minus Kuma who was with the marines, and Doflamigo who was killed by the same man who was speaking. 'Empress', Moria, 'Dessert King'...then those who were invited to join such as 'Hawkeye', and 'Knight of the Sea'.

More notable figures were present such as 'Gang', 'Big Eater', 'Demon Child', 'Soul Prince' (the man of legend), 'Gold Emperor', 'the Saw', 'the Clown', and 'the Giant'.

Though the most troubling of the bunch, which he even considered was on equal footing of his own was Dogtooth. The man himself was staring at Marco, watching his every movement. Marco returned the intensity and the room got noticeably quiet as the two powerhouse were trying to kill each other with their eyes.

"Katakuri." Luffy said and Katakuri scoffed before returning his gaze to the Strawhat Captain. Then the gaze shifted to Marco the Phoenix.

"What the hell is he doing here? If you ask me we should kill him and get it over with. "Crocodile spoke up wondering what the hell the enemy was doing in their war briefing.

"Marco is here because he needs to know we mean business. As far as tactics, he'll be long gone for that. Right Marco?" Luffy looked at Marco to which was protested by Buggy.

"What do you mean?! He's our enemy, we should take care of him." Yelled Buggy who found his voice despite all the powerful people present, he was commander anyway.

"The old man will cripple at the lost of his phoenix." Stated Moria, looking at Marco with a smile.

"Buggy, Moria, when I say I want Whitebeard at his best. I mean at his best." He then nodded his head to which the giants that stood outside the hall. It was basically Mugiwara saying, 'You are free to go'

"You want pops at his best huh?" In his heart he feared for the worst, as Whitebeard was declining in health by the day, and this war could push him to retirement or even death. "You'll get the war that you want Mugiwara."

"Tell Whitebeard that I'll meet him here. At the dawn of the new year." Luffy tossed Marco an eternal log post, its arrow pointing in one location only. "No traps, no funny play, just a straight up battle between his people and my people. Can you send that message for me Marco?"

"Tsk." Was all Marco said as he morphed into his phoenix form, he opened his wings and flew away, taking the path which was opened by the giants. In his mind all he could think about was how much he failed...he failed to de-escalate the situation and sparked a bigger fire. One is which is going to shape the future of the world...for better or for worse.

"Alright Strawhats" Luffy addressed his crew. Each one fired up as much as the other. " At the dawn of the new year we battle fucken Newgate, what say you to that?!" Luffy was many things, more prominently, he was an amazing motivator, hell he felt like he could rival the likes of fruit user Belo Betty. How'd he know of her? Well he's keeping tabs of the Revolutionary Army through word of mouth and articles here and there.

"We say HELL YEAH!" The unison was magnificent, enough to make a grown man cry. The strawhats, even those who just joined, knew what to say and when to say it. By everyone, Luffy meant everyone. From the snot nosed brat who was brought up by Shanks, to now an entire Armada Commander, Mugiwara Luffy has come a long way. The time which he challenged whitebeard was the beginning of the new year, which was in 6 months time.

Looking over his entire Grand Armada, Luffy couldn't help but admire the fighting force which he assembled.  
In the tenth division there was Buggy, the man who's luck never runs out. In his crew were of course, Cabaji, Mohji, and Richie. They were the first pirate group that Luffy considered to be a challenge back in his time. Alvida didn't count, she was a hag.

In the ninth division, Gecko Moria was pried from the warlord system. Luckily, Lucci recruited him or else he would have been a possible problem later. He says they were equal but it was obvious the trio of Hogback, Absalom and Perona were following his command.

In the eight division, the giant Hajrudin leads the mighty trio of himself, Dorry and Brogy. It is Luffy's dream to bring an entire Giant Pirate division into his Armada. He was glad that their dreams alined.

In the seventh division, the man whose wealth was unfathomable, Gild Tesoro. The man who controls gold was in charge of their financial division. If anyone needed fundings in weapons, equipment, or budget for food, people came to Gild. In his division were Baccarat and surprisingly, Jewelry Bonney joined his division. The prospect of all the gold must have got her riled up. She was an interesting addition, the possibilities of her age manipulation abilities were endless.

In the sixth division, sir Crocodile, the man who's hard exterior was imprinted in his vanguard unit. He continued to carry his alias of Mr. 0. He then gave the alias of Mr. 1 to Machvise, Mr. 2 to Gladius, and a new addition in Mr. 3 to Dice. His power based unit was great for pushing through a strong front defense.

In the fifth division, The King of Soul, Brook. His unit consisted of a theatrical personality such as Bentham and new transfer from the fourth division, Gem. And in his unit, for the impending war, the minks decided to tag along his division. This is a temporary condition as the minks were still prioritizing locating the poneglyphs.

In the fourth division, the revamped underwater unit was led by Arlong. In his unit were the former members of the Sun Pirates. Aladine, Jinbei, Kurobi, Hatchan, Chew, Ikaros Much, and Zeo. Then to round out his division, a transfer from the fifth division in Laboon, and the addition of the Kraken.

Now the top three division, the trio in which Luffy instills his most confidence in. That did not mean he did not trust the others, it was just obvious that these three were the strongest to say it frankly.

In the third division, Rob Lucci. The former cypher phol agent has become a powerful ally. His division specialized in espionage and covert missions. Being a network like division, his division consisted of some of the most powerful specialists. From the fourth division, Brulee transferred to this department. Then Tanaka joined due to his useful inanimate object phasing ability. Vergo and Galdino were also powerful additions in his crew. The last to round out the group were the former agents of Cipher Pol, Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno, and Jabra.

Then the second division was solely for Dracule Mihawk. He prefers no crew members and nobody has changed his mind. The powerful swordsman was one of the best in the world and his ultimate goal was to be the best. When Luffy recruited him, they fought for a solid amount of time, it was then when he decided to join Luffy as their goals aligned.

Last but not least, the First division led by the former Charlotte family member. He now called himself 'Dogtooth' Katakuri dropping his family name. The mochi user led a division which consisted of snow user Monet and the new addition of Capone Bege, the living castle.

That rounded up the divisions. But there were still three important people in his crew. His Queens.

Princess Viola, the actual princess of Dressrosa who bonded with Luffy through initially being a political relationship, it had now grown into more

Nico Robin, the woman who can read Poneglyphs. Initially she was shy and reserved, but with the friendship she developed with Hancock, she had become a monster in her own right, a monster in the bedroom.

Then his first love, Boa Hancock. She was clearly the main lover of Luffy though luckily, the ladies didn't mind. She was beautiful, caring, powerful, and amazing. And Luffy thought about it and he does not remember when the last time she was serious in battle. Scary.

Finally there was the top, the pinnacle of the Strawhat, Grand Armada. Monkey D. Luffy himself.

Now, imagine this...

6 months before the fated day, it was enough time for the crew to get even stronger.

6 months before the question can be answered, Mugiwara or Shirohige?

Imagine a 6 month stronger Buggy the Clown under the guidance of powerhouses.

Imagine a powered up from the likes of the former Cipher Pol Agents under the direct training of a Rob Lucci who has a heart.

Imagine an entire Fishman division which had the Trident of Aladine, Arlong and Jinbei as their guiding force.

Imagine the Soul Prince unleashing his full potential in a battlefield full of troubled forces.

Giants once again fighting as pirates.

Minks joining a world changing war.

A serious Gecko Moria and Gild Tesoro.

Crocodile fighting for a purpose.

The queens in action.

Yoru against Diamond.

Mochi against Phoenix.

Rubber against Quake.

Who is to be King?

6 months...just imagine…

...

_But before that. _

After the meeting adjourned, Luffy relaxed for a little bit.

"So why Buggy?" Hancock sat on Luffy's lap. He was speaking to Hancock and Katakuri, the two people incharge when he was not available.

"He has a way of getting lucky, bet you if Baccarat touched him for his luck, she'll have limitless powers."

"Is that so?" Katakuri rubbed his chin, his pelican-like mouth exposed for all the world. No longer was he ashamed of it. In a crew filled with people of different shapes and forms, what was there a need to be ashamed of?

"I have to travel somewhere by myself." Luffy said getting up and moving his lady to the side.

"Where are you going babe?" Hancock was curious as to where her lover was going.

"Are you sure you should leave by yourself at this tumultuous time Captain?" Katakuri was curious as well.

"I'll be fine, where I'm going no marine or pirate will bother me. Plus he would be a great addition to my crew."

"Who?" The Strawhat Captain gave a passionate kiss to Hancock, and he jokingly offered one to Katakuri to which the man gave him a dead panned look. He then made his way to the dock, trying to locate Viola and Robin to tell them of his solo mission. But before getting to far from Hancock and Katakuri.

"You'll see…." Was all he said that the duo heard.

Thought to himself, a massive smile over his face, his skin tingling in excitement at his destination. It was time to get 'him'. Time to go to...

"Birka."

* * *

_**A**/n: huh huh? who's hyped?! I'm pumped cause this particular person that Luffy is going after is my favorite character in one piece due to starting the series when he was the big bad._

_Hi everyone I hope that putting all your reviews in one answer is okay. But here we go. I hope I have answered most of your questions with this chapter, it's all coming together! Haha I love everyone's reaction with the last chapter, but have you read this one, even I was too hyped when typing this chapter._

_Again I have loved your ideas and I've used some of them, and I haven't said which ideas but you'll know which when going through the chapter, take a bow, you're all part in creating this piece._

_Oh and Bonclay is in the armada with Brook. His real name is Bentham._

_And I'm glad I'm keeping people interested and engaged, keep you all wondering._

_I believe that Luffy is ready to fight Whitebeard, and the reasoning, well you all just have to wait and see hehe.._

_Ace is still doing his thing with Mas Deuce, sounds like huge poop, haha but yeah I'll cover the other brothers some day._

_And also the next chapter will come out as usual, but the war, which is gonna be AMAZING is gonna be a multi part series which I will put out 2 days in between. Now to make that happen I'm gonna need time, so please bear with me on that. Remember reviews motivate me so much and feedback, even just a simple 'good' would make my day...and also get your chapters sooner! Fair trade yeah?_


	26. The Birkan

**Birka**

It was a breezy day in the South Skypiea district of Birka. A man with a strawhat was casually eating a meal at a local restaurant. Even he had to admit that these were some good food, maybe he'll ask for some recipe to send down to Zeff.

"Does the meal satisfy you Mr Blue Sea?" The waitress asked, it was not often that the sky people get visitors from the blue sea, and when they do, they treat them like absolute divine beings.

"Sure it does, thank you again for the meal." Luffy reached into his pocket and paid for his meal with golden coins, it had become a habit to double the amount of his tab, just something to give back to the community. Luffy got up, thanked the staff once more. The captain made his way outside of the restaurant, met by a crowd of curious Birkan citizens. They all looked at him with admiration and curiosity. Luffy enjoyed the stares but he was really after one thing in his sky island visit.

His goal was located in a monastery where a lone man upheld his practices and upheld his godly self worth.

Luffy made his way to said monastery, it was massive, made with a large amount of gold. To the people of the sky, gold was a common luxury. He noticed that the crowd which had followed him throughout his time in Skypie dispersed once he entered the premise of the monastery.

Luffy stood in the gigantic front door, he seemed like a dwarf when standing next to the entrance way. He knocked three times and then, nothing but silence.

Suddenly the door swung open, a hint of electrical current surging through the door, possibly to mechanize it.

"Human of the Blue sea, what brings you to my sky?" A commanding voice echoed throughout the massive hall. Luffy nodded that the ego of the man was humongous, even a year before destroying his own home land.

"I have come to speak to Enel." Luffy said casually, emphasizing the lack of respect for his name. When Luffy fought the thunder god in his timeline, the egotistical bastard was so full of himself that it was easy to enrage him. This was his approach here, probably going to need to fight Enel then beat him until he joins, simple enough right?

"You dare refer to me by my mortal name?" There was tremor in his voice yet he retained his composure. Enel jumped from the balcony which he had been standing on and landed in front of Luffy. "Tell me Blue sea man, what do you need to speak to me for?" Luffy noted that Enel did not care for his name, by the end of the day, he'll turn that around.

"I came to invite you into my Armada. For you see, I am aiming for the King of all the Blue Seas Pirates, and I know that you will be a great asset in my fighting force." Luffy phased around the room, not looking at Enel as he admired the architecture.

"Yahahaha!" Enel laughed for a good minute, doubling over as his stomach hurts. "I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages." Enel finally stopped laughing and yet the strawhat captain remained unfazed. "You see my reaction blue sea man, that is my answer to your outrageous request." Enel proceeded to deliver a divan(a sitting bed) using crackles of electricity. Luffy noted that Enel was already proficient with his devil fruit, more than likely the eight years since destroying his own home land, the thunder user became really lazy. He found no competition and just messed around, playing with people's lives like some sort of puppeteer. Though Luffy's goal was simple, stop the god complex before he gets out of control.

The perfect time to do this is to catch him before going ballistic and destroying the kingdom of Birka.

Enel laid on his side casually eating a bowl of grapes which floated along with the divan. Luffy noted that Enel's appearance did not have much difference, he still had his four drum accessory pierced over his back, his earlobe were still hanging low, and he still had the same smug look on his face.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement, here in the sky your reign is supreme, sure, but don't you want to test your limits? In the Blue sea there are literal people who can shake the world, excrete magma, control darkness, even light with their own hands."

"Hmm? A quake person you say? Magma...darkness...light…." Enel sat up, Luffy finally reached him. "No no, it does not matter, for I know I am supreme."

"Sure you are." In a blink of an eye, Enel left a trail of electricity behind him, swiftly appearing in front of Luffy. They were inches from one another where the godly man was enraged.

"Tell me Blue sea, what color do you bleed?" Enel must have been insulted by Luffy's rhetoric. It was hilarious yet Luffy kept a straight face as Enel launched a hundred volt thunder strike.

But something odd happened, to the godly man at least, as his electrical one shot man killer had absolutely no effect on Luffy.

"Red, but you'll never get any out of me." Luffy had a smile on his face now, having the Birkan in the palm of his hands. Another round of thunder strike, each one having a higher voltage than the last yet Luffy was not affected, the strawhat captain even yawned in boredom, as the over reliant logia was using up all his thunder strike techniques without any effect

"What the hell?" For once, the thunder user was shook.

"You know the quake man….I'm going to war with him...and I'm not planning on losing." The determination was there and Enel noted the man's resolve.

"Tell me your name." Enel finally yielded, for all his years as a self anointed deity, he has never met a man that stood up to his wrath.

"Monkey D. Luffy, future king of pirates." Luffy said it with such ease that Enel smiled. He knew it, he knew that Enel would ask for his name before the end of the day, why? Because he freakin Mugiwara Luffy.

"Luffy...it's got a ring to it, but I'm sorry to say but you shall die here...in the sky." Enel suddenly expanded into a massive blue beast made of pure lightning. Luffy remembered this form and it was annoying. So maybe he should slap some sense into Enel, make him realize that there was no point to resist.

'100,000,000 Volt Amaru!' The technique was impressive but Luffy remembered his Amaru form was bigger, probably twice the size of what he was now.

"If you lose to me Enel, you join me." Luffy inflated his muscle balloon, an air twirled around him momentarily obstructing Enel's view. But once the air cleared, it revealed Luffy, 'Gear Fourth: Bound Man'

In Luffy's mind, he might as well overpower Enel so he would join him. He wondered if it would work?

"I'll never lose to anyone!" Enel's anger brought his massive palm forward which Luffy met with a palm strike. It was a clash between Amaru and Bound man. But rubber beats electricity. So Luffy's palm went through the arm of Amaru, destroying it until his palm connected with Enel forcing him out of his Amaru form.

The god was knocked to the farthest wall of his own temple. The shock in his face was evident.

Luffy returned to his normal form, approaching Enel. As he got to him, he squatted in front of the thunder user, looking at him with the smile which had become so annoying to Enel.

Enel felt a trickle of liquid flow from his mouth, red substance escaped him. He was bleeding?

Luffy just stared at Enel, waiting for his answer. The god thought he was invisible yet Luffy just showed him first hand, with only one palm strike, that this was not the case.

For a good minute Enel pondered the new reality which the strawhat man just brought to him. There was a whole world which challenged his godly abilities. Then Enel slowly got up, wiping the blood which escaped from his mouth.

"Fine Mugiwara…I'll join you."

"It's Captain, by the way where are your people?"

"I'm not going to call you…" Luffy raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'go on then' "...fine Captain...I have disciples but they are all weaklings."

"Call them over, I want to meet them." Luffy now took the divan of Enel's laying on it. What a power move.

"Fine…" Enel gritted between his teeth, he brought his hand into the sky and launched a thunder strike straight up. This was the signal.

At first it was quiet, but it couldn't have been more than two minutes when rumbling outside the building began.

Suddenly four people emerged through the front door, all of which took a bow before even looking at who they were bowing to.

"Ohm, Satori, Shura, and Gedatsu." Enel stated, pointing at each one. Ohm had thick shades and still the bald head which he had before, his blade still over his back. Satori was as plump as a grape, he had multiple balls in his back. Then Shura who wore his goggles and helmet combo. Last was Defatsu who had a funky hair style choice.

"We are here God!" Exclaimed the foursome though Luffy was merely amused.

"Hello, my name is Luffy and I am bringing Enel with me to the blue sea, want to come?" The shock in their faces was amazing. Nobody in all of Skypiea expected their self proclaimed deity to lose to anyone, ever.

"Uh...yes...wherever god goes, we go." Answered Ohm for the group.

"Excellent! But don't call him god, it's weird. Call him commander or something like that." Luffy then got up from the Divan, where Enel plopped down on his seat. "Take a day to gather your things. And bring as much of your dials with you. We sail tomorrow." Luffy then casually walked out of the building.

As he stepped out, he was met with an overwhelming

round of applause, though most notably a pegasus riding man in a knight's armor.

"Thank you." Was all he said but Luffy knew the importance of this man, for he was Gan Fall. A sea of people crowded him forcing him to move on from the elderly warrior. Gan Fall didn't know it yet, but in another life, he was real good friends with the Strawhats. But the current god of skypiea needs to watch out for his people so therefore, Luffy will forego their sure fire friendship..

An eventful day wouldn't be complete with an unexpected surprise.

"Take me with you." A young energetic kid approached Luffy, a massive bazooka over his back and his face was covered by a tribal mask. He rode a wave board and Luffy knew immediately who it was.

"No kid, go home." Luffy responded as he laid on the hammock along his ship. He had borrowed one of Tom's ships to ensure that the knock up stream won't destroy it. He didn't want to have kids for the war, especially where they were going.

"I am not a kid!" Exclaimed the young man, removing his mask and revealing a red bandana over his head.

"Listen kid, where we are going, you don't want to be involved." Luffy took a heavy sigh as he realized the kid was not leaving, he got up from his hammock and looked at the young man, recognizing him by his facial feature...Wyper.

"Come on man, I need to go stronger, and if you were the one to beat the Birkan thunder god, then you must be a powerful blue sea person! I want to be stronger! Plus I can be useful, I can make your dials ten times better than they are now." He drove a hard sale but Luffy could not do it in good conscience.

"Alright kid. Fine, listen...tomorrow at sun down, we depart. Say you goodbyes and meet us here. Don't be later or we are leaving you."

"Yes Captain!" The young Shandian warrior ran back to his village, Luffy didn't say it but they were actually leaving at noon, where the Shandian warrior would learn when it was too late.

Luffy returned to his hammock where he continued his nap, thoughts of his grand scheme circling his mind.

…

Come the next day and Luffy was met with another surprise. A hulking man was waiting on the deck of his ship, his attire was that of a monk. He was of Birkan descent and heard of Luffy's triumph with the thunder god.

"Ah Captain Mugiwara, I wish to join your crew. I have become curious about the blue sea and wish to see all of its wonders with my own eyes." Luffy knew who it was but didn't want to just say people's name without them telling him first.

"Sure you may come, but who are you?" He acted like he didn't know, but he knew it was…

"Urouge, a monk of the Birkan people." The hulking figure stood on both legs, showing how he was towering over Luffy. And yet the gentle giant still had a smile on his face. He remembered that well about Urouge, how he always smiled.

"Welcome aboard Urouge."

Just like that, Luffy came away with Enel, his army, and Urouge. The four disciples of Enel cane with massive backpacks, each holding skypiean dial technology. Those dials would really do wonders for the upcoming war.

As the Strawhats left the white white sea and back to the blue sea, Luffy suddenly sensed a familiar present.

"What the fuck Wyper!" He exclaimed to which the young man jumped out of his hiding. "What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Luffy.

"I got my stuff like you told me and hopped on board. I was excited that's all." To this Luffy dead panned, forgetting to double check before departing.

"Fine but I'm going to pull a Mihawk and dumped you at Zeff's"

"What the hell is a Mihawk?" Asked Enel out loud as he was balancing his golden long pole on the tip of his finger.

"He is the sword god." Answered Urouge. "His expertise reaches even our temples."

Crazy how in a year's time, Enel would have destroyed the entire Birkan population, would Urouge have been there or would he have begun piracy? How time changes.

So Luffy had to stop over the floating restaurant, Baratie, but before that he wanted to check on his people, the original strawhats.

* * *

**Syrup Village **

It was crazy as the young Usopp had become an athletic wonder. The young person had become the protector of the village, whose big mouth can now back up his words with his god like aim. Thanks to Katakuri, Usopp has become an expert of sorts in observation haki. It only took Katakuri one day to train the young man and he ran with it.

"Ah Captain Luffy! What brings you here? Where's the big grumpy?" Of course Usopp was referring to Katakuri.

"Hey Usopp, I see you're doing well. He's not with me today, but hey I got some stuff for you." Luffy noted that Usopp was being tailed by one particular blonde haired young girl. Miss Kaya had developed feelings for the young Usopp, which was great. Luffy dropped a backpack full of all sorts of Skypiean dials.

"Woah these are amazing! What should I do with them?" Usopp was looking through the pile.

"Use them, improve on them, do as you please." Luffy was going to ask Usopp if he wanted to go to Baratie, to train with the others but maybe now is not the right time, not with Usopp finally coming on his own. "Well I'll be off now Usopp, just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Aww already Captain? Bring me with you Captain!" Flashes of his younger self filled his mind as he remembered being the same young man who begged Shanks to take him along. He shook out of his memory and looked back at the young Usopp.

"Are you sure?" Luffy was contemplating whether he should let him come.

"Yeah! I want to be a great warrior of the sea!"

"And you will be Usopp-san!" Exclaimed Kaya who had been hiding behind a tree. She popped up to invigorate the confidence of Usopp.

"Kaya-chan you really think so?" At a young age, boys are oblivious to obvious signs of affection. So Usopp didn't notice that Kaya was blushing, and stuttering from nervousness.

"Yes..yes you will.."

"Then yes captain I am sure!"

To this Luffy replied with. "Okay Usopp, but I can't take you to the front line yet. I have to first take you to my friend, who will train you until you are ready." Luffy chuckled in his mind at the thought of Zeff as a babysitter to all the children.

"Alright! I'll tell my mom and then I'll meet you in a few Captain!"

And that was how Usopp left his home village to grow into a great warrior of the sea. At first his mother was against it but eventually gave in, understanding that her child is looking for adventure. Kaya on the other hand took Usopp's first...his first kiss by giving him a quick peck on the lips. The young girl then ran as soon as she did so and said goodbye to Usopp. The young man was too shocked to react but Luffy hurried him along.

"Everyone, this is Usopp." Luffy introduced the young man, to which Wyper immediately got close to him, as both were around the same age and they were both the youngest of the group. Enel was still doing his own thing, eating fruits and daydreaming, while the four disciples were doing regular ship duties, per Luffy's orders. Enel was stubborn and didn't do med

Next stop…

* * *

**Shimotsuki Village **

"HAH!" Zoro had grown taller, the green haired swordsman was currently doing curls with a tree. No joke.

"Well you're still hot blooded as ever." Luffy approached the young man and leaned against another three, one in which was the same tree that they found him on all those months ago.

"Captain!" Zoro dropped his stuff and ran towards Luffy excited to see the Strawhat man. "I knew Hawkeye would change his mind."

"Ah no...I'm not bringing you to the new world yet. But I want you to come with me to a place where you can become better, with people around your age."

"Alright, as long as I can be better." Zoro picked up his three swords, two of which were low grade while one was 'Wado Ichimonji'. He must have inherited it after Kuina's supposed death...oh yeah, Luffy knew, everyone reports to him about everything all the time. He then grabbed a backpack full of his belongings and awaited for the Captain's orders.

"Why do you have all your stuff with you?" Asked Luffy.

"I knew someone would come for me, so I had to be ready." This broke Luffy's heart, as the young man had been waiting for a long time, with his stuff always ready to go.

"Let's go." Luffy ruffled the hair of the young Zoro. And led him toward his ship.

Aboard the ship were the group, with Enel now bored out of his mind, but Usopp and Wyper were the trouble makers. They immediately took interest in Zoro and they invited him to join their little adventure group. It was quite funny really. But Zoro noticed Ohm and his giant sword.

He then asked the disciple, "Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Hell yeah." And thus Zoro found a sparring partner in the swordsman, Ohm.

The last stop before going to the Baratie…

* * *

**Orange Town**

"Captain!" The orange haired girl immediately saw Luffy and ran to him, giving him a big hug. Luffy was surprised but laughed at the young girl.

"So it is time?"

"Time for what?"

"Well Mr. Arlong told me that one day, I will come and join the Strawhats, so it must be time if you are here." The young girl was clever.

"Well what will your mom say, your sister?"

"I told them about it a long time ago and they told me to follow my dreams. Which is to map the world by the way."

"Is that right, well I'm not taking you to the new world yet. You have to prove yourself first." Nami then approached a broken cement pillar, one of which was left behind by a burned down building. She then focused her palms, generating a powerful strike that would make Arlong proud.

She then unleashed her palm, 'Surface Style: Hundred Palm True Strike'. Her palm barely touched the cement pillar but her strike caused the cement to crumble into thousands of tiny pieces. Impressive.

"Hmmm you need to train more."

"Fine!" So Nami got her things in order and went to tell her family the news.

She then returned to the port where the group was waiting for her. She was introduced to everyone and immediately fit right in, joining Usopp and Wyper in developing new technology with the dials as well as blue sea technology. Someone was bound to discover something new when combining the worlds.

Last Stop…

* * *

**Baratie**

"You mean to tell me… you brought all these kids for me to watch?!" When Zeff said that he would repay Luffy somehow, he didn't imagine he would babysit a bunch of teenagers.

Sanji was floating around Nami as the orange haired teen had caught the attention of the lovestruck young man. Zoro had found the deck of the Baratie to be the perfect place to train. For some reason, Sugar and Baby 5 would watch him train.

Usopp and Wyper immediately found a spot to set up their inventions. They had been tweaking the dials and putting some adjustments to them.

"Yeah thanks a bunch old buddy." Luffy said as he ate a plate full of fine cuisine. The group had stopped for a moment to grab a meal.

"Fine! But we're even after this." Zeff proclaimed.

"Sure sure." Said Luffy in between bites.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

**Water 7**

Luffy's mini trip took him two weeks, in his trip he was able to bring his original crew where he knew where they would be. Wyper was unexpected but welcomed addition regardless.

He managed to recruit Enel, Urouge, Ohm, Satori, Shura, and Getatsu.

So Luffy transversed the distance from Baratie and returned to Water 7. It was there where he was met with a tight embrace by the empress.

"Hey how did you know I was here?" Luffy said as he gave his woman a kiss.

"A woman always knows." said Hancock, as she gave way for Robin and Viola to say hi to Luffy. They each embraced him and gave him a passionate kiss,

"So this is who you wanted to get so badly huh?" Said Hancock as Enel passed by, looking around the dock. There were many interesting people, he wished to test his limits.

"You, muscle beast, I wish to battle you." Enel called to Dice which the big man accepted without much protest.

The two fought there and then to which Dice ended up fried. Enel's excitement was noticeable as he merely asserted dominance in some of the members before moving on to the next. So many fresh fighters, he was in nirvana.

"You there, octopus, I wish to battle you." And Enel proceeded to defeat Hatchan as well. He was more like slapping people around while he moved on to the next person. His 4 disciples were perfect for hyping him up. It was hilarious.

"Electricity huh?" Now Hancock understood why he brought him along.

"You think we're ready now?" He put his arms around Robin and Viola as he walked his ladies through the streets of Water 7.

"Oh yes we are." Hancock opened the door for Luffy as they arrived at a building. Lucci's entire division was present.

"Captain, welcome back." Said Lucci who got up and took a bow. His group took a bow along with their Captain.

"Hi everyone, what's going on here?" Luffy looked around, as the people were sitting around a wooden chest. It was opened and Luffy found what they were looking at. Three devil fruits were the content of the chest. "How'd you get these?"

Luffy observed the devil fruits and felt their power. If these were what he thought they were, then fate really did smile upon him.

"Believe it or not captain, it washed up ashore and we found it on patrol. What do you want to do with it?"

"Well do you guys want it?" He looked at Lucci's division. Tanaka shook his head as he already had a devil fruit ability. Galdino did the same and so did Brulee. Blueno and Kalifa already had fruit abilities as well. Vergo was unmoving as he did not believe in fruit ability. This left Kaku, Jabra and Lucci.

"Hell yeah!" Jabra grabbed one and took a bite out of it. Kaku was a bit hesitant but he took a bite of another one. This left Lucci with the last remaining fruit.

"Ah what the hell." And Lucci took a bite out of the fruit and the effect was instantaneous.

'You son of a bitch.' Luffy said to time itself, as it was indeed stubborn. Kaku transformed into a giraffe, Jabra transformed into a wolf, and Lucci transformed into a leopard. This time it happened way earlier than it should have and the people who were supposed to receive them, received them. Insane if you asked him. "I feel the power!" Exclaimed Lucci to which the group began to admire his new found power.

"Get used to it guys, I want you all to be a hundred percent once we go to war."

"Aye Captain." said Lucci as he looked at his new form. Combine this with his deadly mastery in Rokushiki, he felt invisible.

So Luffy walked out of the building with his queens, finally able to breath for a moment.

"Hey Lu-chan I'll see you later." Robin gave Luffy a kiss on the lips. "I have to meet with some minks about Poneglyphs."

"I have to go too, I'm training the new recruits, keeping them in top shape." Hancock also gave luffy a kiss, lingering for a moment.

This left Luffy and Viola. "Are you going to try and get away from me also?" Luffy teased to which she shook her head in a cute manner.

"Nope, I actually asked them if I can have you to myself for the rest of today." Said Violla innocently.

"Oh, where would you like to go Princess?"

"Mmm let's grab some ice cream, then we can talk about what's coming after later." Viola winked and led the way, grabbing Luffy by the hand.

He had a lot of work to deal with, especially with the coming war, but for now, he shall enjoy his time with Viola. He placed his arms around her and enjoyed her company, for the two had a wonderful date, along with an intense session afterwards.

* * *

_A/n: You see what you all do to me? With the overwhelming amount of support and reviews I give you a chapter less than a day after. Look what you did...you monsters?!_

_Surprised? I was, godddamn 34K views on my story on the month of april, and this month already started with 1k views holly crappppp I LOVE YOU ALL! So still holds that whenever I release the war, it will pop up every two days, I will aim for 12pm PST. As far as when they will be posted well just wait for the next chapter to show and the every two days per chapter will come out._

_PEACE!_


	27. Mugiwara v Shirohige (Start)

_A/N: Who's ready for a war? I got these bad boys out sooner than expected. So expect a couple of chapter in the next couple of days._

_Once again thank you for all the support and keep them coming! It gets you a chapter sooner rather than later._

* * *

"Gah!" Madam Sharlyn of Fishman Island cried as she awoke from a vision of the impending war. "We have to warn him! I have to…" She rummaged through her items, tossing everything around as she tried to locate the item she needed. She owed the Strawhat Captain this as he was able to rehabilitate her brother, who she really thought was a lost cause.

Madam Sharlyn repeated her vision out loud as if to reinforce it in her mind.

"A knife will fill the world with darkness for the birth of the end is near. Blood and destruction will cover the air as one man will once again become his best. A faceless man and a passageway will put a halt to the pain..." The last part of the prophecy caused tears to fill her eyes. "To ensure the birth of the new age, a unification that has never been seen before...a strawhat man will have ice fill his veins as he will die from this very world..."

* * *

**Strawhat Armada**

Everything was ready, everything was coming together.

6 months passed in the blink of an eye. And these were the series of events that unfolded in that time frame.

...

The first month was of course Luffy's mission to bring in Enel. The third division was bolstered with the addition of new fruit users. And plans were developing in the wake of the coming war. A communication division was made along with a medical department. Positioning was set as there was a right, left and middle area for the upcoming war. Scout units were sent out to review the island where the battle would commence.

Luffy brought up a mirror communication device over his mouth. "Lucci, scout the island for us. Do not engage any enemy you happen to spot unless absolutely necessary."

"Aye Captain." Lucci immediately activated his Soru, and disappeared in a blur. He had an important mission to be the initial scout of the unknown wasteland.

...

It took him several days to travel to the island, and recognized that it was empty, not an ounce of life force anywhere. At least from his initial feeling of the island.

The third commander was quick travelling through the massive wasteland in a matter of hours. It helped that he had a new power in the Leopard devil fruit. Nothing but emptiness and rock formation all over.

Though his mission had halted at the visual confirmation of the enemy, in fact it would seem that the enemy had a similar idea as a plump black haired man and a well dressed, kitchen knife wielding person crossed his path. He wasn't going to reveal himself, but they seemed to be adept in observation haki.

The group were at a stalemate, each side not talking to one another.

That was until the plump guy finally spoke up.

"Look, we'll turn back to our base now. We'll see you in a few months." The plump man feigned retreat, but instead, he whipped out his pistol, firing it towards Lucci.

"No Teach!" Exclaimed his partner, knocking down the gun from his hands. Though it was too late, the trigger was already pulled.

The third commander was quicker than a bullet so he ducked his head and pressed forward.

He wasn't supposed to engage, but these people were pushing it. Lucci got close, but the kitchen knife wielding individual was quick enough so that his knife was mere inches from the face of the leopard.

Something else was happening as the plump man had a strange expression about him, a maniacal smile over his face as he brought his pistol from Lucci, to the back of his own crew mates' head. 'What the fuck?' Lucci thought curiously although he had to make a quick decision 'Soru'. He stepped sideways from the kitchen knife user, avoiding the blade, and used a 'Rokuogan' to knock back the plump man. His gun fell far from where he stood. The kitchen knife wielding man jumped toward his partner's aid.

"In a few months." Said the kitchen knife man and the duo disappeared quickly in the distance.

Lucci was too shocked to give chase. Not even at the fact that the plump man aimed to kill his own, but at the fact that he saved the kitchen knife wielding man. It wasn't his problem if there was inner conflict in the whitebeard pirates so why the hell did he save the enemy.

Reporting this back to the captain will be really strange.

….

Lucci returned after some days to report his finding. Luffy visibly tensed at the mention of a man named Teach.

"You did well Lucci." The third commander was shocked at the Captain's response. "If we can, I want to emphasize that we will not kill unless absolutely necessary. And you exhibited that today in your encounter with Teach and Thatch."

"Uh, thank you Captain."

"Lucci, when it comes to it…." Luffy got up, his eyes as serious as ever at the prospect of Teach becoming what he was in his former timeline. "Kill Teach no matter what."

"Aye Captain. You can count on me." Luffy touched Lucci in his shoulder and was glad.

"You are dismissed Lucci, get some rest. I heard you're doing good things with Hajrudin."

"You'll be surprised, Captain. Goodnight!"

In the second month training sessions were intense. Mihawk would not let anyone make mistakes in the sword drill. Katakuri beat the crap out of everyone in his endurance course. Lucci continued on his tall task to teach the giants Rokushiki, imagine the destruction of Hajrudin's Shigan...Damn. Brook kept the crew entertained at sundown with unique productions and plays every single day. Though he wasn't slacking on training either as Mihawk and Brook would spar late into the night.

Monet had a bright idea to send a request for help to Dressrosa, her friend would surely get it.

Aladine did the same after the daily formation training with the fourth division. He sent for help to Fishman Island. Even though a good amount of powerful fishmen were already with the Strawhats, what's the harm in a little more help?

Hancock decided it was time for the Kuja Tribe to show themselves to the world, with a backing of the powerhouse that is her lover, there is no fear in possible retribution with enemy forces. She called Sandersonia, the current Empress of Amazon Lily, and asked her if they could come.

Brook got the bright idea to call Laboon's caretaker, Crocus, because they were short of doctors and he would be an amazing addition.

In the third month, Enel finally challenged the commanders. Luffy commanded the battles to occur in a deserted island as to save face for anyone who happened to lose to the electricity user. He didn't tell this to them as all he said was to minimize damage on Water 7. Only his queens knew the real reason and Hancock wanted to fight the thunder user as well.

Ten...Buggy must've died when absorbing one single thunderbolt, he stood no chance. Cabaji and Mohji were with him and carted him off in a wheelchair. "Captain are you dead?"

Nine...Moria put up a fight but ultimately lost to the light produced by the lightning, he could not produce his shadows quick enough. Moria did not bring anyone.

Eight…Amazingly, Hajrudin and Enel had an intense back and forth, as the giant's resistance was strong. But due to Enel's Amaru technique, he was able to get a yield from Hajrudin.

Seven...Gild had brought an armor of gold but Enel was able to pierce through the armor with his super heated thunder strikes. He too went into the fight alone.

Six...Crocodile against Enel was a fun match, as it went on for days. Though ultimately Enel won by bombarding Crocodile with so much electricity, that his sand would all turn to glass. The sand user eventually couldn't keep up, and they had a stare down after the battle. Crocodile laughed, Enel laughed, and the duo became sort of instantaneous friends. Go figures.

Five...Brook took a look into Enel's soul in the first second of the battle, left, and surrendered after seeing what was in Enel's soul. A yearning for acceptance, a challenge and family. "We are what you are looking for." Brook simply said before leaving the island. Enel raised his eyebrows trying not to let the skeleton man get to him.

Four...Arlong did all he could, using all of his techniques to beat Enel, but typing is not in his favor. For electricity is very strong against him. Thus Arlong regretfully lost. Jinbei was with Arlong as he had lost to Enel earlier, he did not challenge him again.

...Hancock was up next with Luffy present. He was simply watching as he wanted her to fight to her heart's content. It started off fine, her observation had improved. But there was a problem. Enel did not lust for anything, man, woman, he did not care for anything but himself. Maybe putting a mirror in front of him would then allow Hancock to turn him into stone. The fight went on for almost a day, with Luffy holding Hancock as he could tell that she was about to use 'it'.

"Enough." Immediately Hancock understood what he meant. Now wasn't the time to use 'it'. This was for the war. Hancock ceded and Enel won once again.

Three...Lucci was up next and he brought Galdino with him. It was the perfect opportunity to try his new Leopard Zoan. He was quick, he overshot most of his moves, and ultimately lost to the thunder user due to his inexperience. "We got to do this again." Lucci extended a handshake to which Enel accepted. "Welcome to the crew." In each fight, Enel was starting to get warmer and warmer to the idea of becoming part of this crew. All these people were strong, accepting, and they wanted him. They could challenge his superiority complex and knock some sense into him. It was a fresh feeling.

Two...Now it was Mihawk, unfortunately for Enel, that was where his challenge would end as he finally lost. Don't get it wrong, it was an intense battle but the advanced armament and observation combined was too much for Enel as he stared down the tip of Mihawk's blade. "Welcome aboard." Mihawk retrieved his blade and put it on his back. He began to walk away.

One..."What about the first commander?" He wanted to test himself against the second strongest only to Mugiwara. "Don't bother." Mihawk stopped in his steps. "If you could not defeat me, then you won't even touch him." A testament of Katakuri's abnormal growth in the second best fighter in the entire Grand Armada. He constantly trained with Mihawk and Lucci, and when the Captain was available, he would train with him also.

'So this is my limit.' Enel looked into the sky. "Swordsman. Show me how to turn my skin into black resin." Mihawk smiled at the request, so Enel was trying to learn Haki.

What is the world going to become with Enel as Haki user?

Zero...

Now onto the fourth month. The Armada received ships of people joining their cause. From word of mouth and recommendations, warriors, underworld, and pirates alike have travelled to water 7.

Warriors from Dressrosa led by Kyros himself and he also bought Pica with him, the new head of Dressrosa's military force.

"I can't believe you are all here." Luffy met them at the dock, surprised at the arrival of reinforcement.

"We had to be here for you as you were there for us Mugiwara." Said Kyros, putting his fist over his heart. Pica's voice was still annoying, nodded in agreement.

"It is because of you that I was given a second chance." Luffy thanked the new arrivals as warships of capable fighting men and women arrived.

Fishman Island had given their pirate force to the strawhats and yet they brought it upon themselves to bring in Fisher Tiger, along with an army of mer-folks and fish-people.

"I can't even begin..."

"Mugiwara, we owe you our lives, and especially me. We are with you no matter what." Was all Fisher Tiger had to say as the duo embraced.

Alabasta brought in Pell himself, along with a large army with him. "Mugiwara, King Cobra and your fiance, Princess Vivi send their regards. As soon as we received word that you were going to war, we had to come assist you immediately!" Luffy immediately noticed Crocodile hovering. Did he really ask help? Go figure.

The Kuja's from Amazon Lily, extended their fighting force to aid their sister, a former empress. Luffy and Hancock welcome the addition into the fold, but something strange happened. Katakuri was present and awaited the arrival of Sandersonia(the current empress of Amazon Lily), and the duo disappeared together, somewhere. What was that about?

Pirates from the first half of the grandline, wanting to be part of history came as well.

And underworld members that Bege called personally, as he put it, he doesn't want to die just yet in a war with Whitebeard. So it is in his best interest to call in people that could help his survival.

Surprisingly enough, Brook managed to contact Crocus, who was more than happy to come and see Laboon once more. Crocus did take Luffy's suggestion and went to a winter island known as Drum island. He met the other clever doctors and began to collaborate with them. Once Crocus was called by Brook. Dr Hiruluk along with Dr. Kureha were more than happy to come, as Dr. Hiruluk put it, a war is the playground of a doctor.

More importantly, Crocus did find the blue nose reindeer, and the young doctor's apprentice was as bashful as ever. He continued to fear humans due to treating him as a monster.

Luffy caught wind of this and began to think of a way to convince the young reindeer to stay at Zeff's for the duration of the war as he does not need to get involved just yet.

The additional forces were put into the different crews to bolster their numbers, but the majority of the main battles will occur with the commanders and their main forces.

Now they had the numbers that could rival him. And additional fighting powerhouses in Fisher Tiger, Pel, Pica and Kyros. Women power in the Kuja Tribe's entire fighting force. And powerful doctors in Dr. Hiruluk, Dr. Crocus, Dr. Kureha, and apprentice, the bashful Tony Tony Chopper.

On the fifth month, Tom came through with providing the crews with their ships.

Luffy ofcourse got his Thousand Sunny, and admittedly it was just as he remembered. It perfectly encompassed the memory of his past life, but the content of the ship were now his queens. They each had their quarters and Luffy would sleep with a different lady at night. And Sunday, which is Luffy's favorite day, they would be in one room and go at it.

Katakuri's ship was a steam ship that had two giant rotating mochi donuts. It was used in conjunction with his devil fruit ability to keep his ship running. Though in the event that Katakuri was not available, steam power was ready for use. It was called the Mochi express.

Mihawk was the only person in his division as he liked it this way. His ship was a mere coffin, which was powered by an electric engine, invented by Franky. Mihawk simply named his ship, Coffin for obvious reasons.

Lucci's ship was a stealth ship, designed for speed and infiltration. It was jet black in color and powered by Galdino's wax ability. He used his wax to create a turbine of sorts to which was used to generate power for their ship. It was known as the Supercat.

Arlong of course had his shark shape ship perfect double for a submersible. It was known as the Great White.

Brook had the Grandest Show, with of course the giant stage at its belly to bring the show on their trip. The ship was magnificent in stature perfect for the rockstar.

Crocodile had a sand oasis, a ship that he used in conjunction with his abilities. It housed a massive powerlifting facility for the powerhouses in his crew.

Gild, who generously gave the parts of Gran Tesoro in order to make the other ships of the crew a possibility. His ship is the Gran Tesoro 2.0 It still retained the massive giant roulette wheel in the middle of the ship.

Hajrudin of course had a viking style ship,big enough to fit the giants in his crew. Dorry and Brogy were surprised at the masterful work of the tiny carpenters of Water 7.

Moria's ship was a smaller version of thriller bark. And the shadow user covered his ship with a lot of holes and openings to force the enemies' shadows.

Last but not least was Buggy, who's ship was a carnival of sorts. A lot of people doubted the clown at first but he really put in the work, and he will surprise a lot of people during the war.

Oh wait, there was actually one more. The Arc Maxim was created, as one of the ships that Luffy specifically asked Tom to build. It was a ship powered by electricity and it was given to Enel. The thunder user never really felt at home until he joined the Strawhats. He could really learn to enjoy the company of the blue sea people, who were now, as he would never admit this out loud, his people. His crew consisted of his original disciple, Urouge, and a combination of people from the volunteers from all over the world. What's special about his ship is that it flew. Sky coverage was in their back pocket, excellent.

On the last night before heading out to the island where the war was going to take place. People were getting last minute tactics from one another, nerves were high, but morale was to the top.

Unlikely conversations were taking place between people from different walks of life, but the Strawhats were a tight knit group, and that was how Luffy liked it.

Tanaka and Gem were having a conversation, Gladius and Ohm were discussing positioning in the battlefield, Urouge and Dice were talking strategy, a crazy group of different people and personality, all under the Umbrella of strawhat Luffy. Viola and Brulee were going over calls for battle.

Kyros was impressed by the massive fighting force that they have gathered, he could see how this force could stand toe to toe with a world power.

"Hey how do you know Mugiwara?" Fisher Tiger sat next to Kyros as they were having dinner. Pel also joined them.

"He saved my country."

"Oh same, and changed my view of the world." Was Fisher Tiger's response.

"He did that for you guys too?"

And the trio laughed at the coincidence. Crocus passed by and overhearing their conversation he decided to add on. "He took the giant whale away from my care." Which caused confusion between the trio, though later on realizing that he meant Laboon. A tall green haired beauty passed them as well adding her own input on the subject

"He banged my sister." Added Sandersonia to which they all laughed heartily.

* * *

**Medical Division**

The doctors were getting together and exchanging information, a workflow was getting put together. They were trying to figure out the best way to treat the injured for the upcoming war.

Luffy had already spoken with the additional doctor, introducing himself to each one. He pulled Dr. Hirulek to the side and asked him if he wanted Chopper with him during the war.

"Honestly Captain, no, I do not." Replied the Doctor. "But he has nowhere else to go."

"What if I tell you I can keep him safe?" To this, the doctor agreed and Luffy made arrangements to meet the blue-nosed reindeer.

Dr. Hirulek introduced them and left Chopper to speak with Luffy.

"Hey, my name is Luffy. What is yours?" Luffy had to be gentle with the young Chopper, as he was still fresh on the pain in which he suffered from humans.

"Tony Tony Chopper." Replied the reindeer bashfully.

"Hey Chopper, say would you care to step away from all this craziness for some time, meet some children around your age? Make new friends?" Asked Luffy.

"I can't leave Dr Hirulek." Replied Chopper.

"No, no you are not going to leave him. Just think of it as a retreat...um a vacation of sorts." Luffy followed the change in expression in Chopper's young face.

"Is there candy?" Asked the curious reindeer.

"Oh yeah, lots!" Chopper contemplated the offer.

"Are the people nice there?" The reindeer asked bashfully to which Luffy responded with.

"Only the nicest and most caring people I know."

After a few minutes, Chopper finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Excellent, well my friend Blueno will bring you to Zeff."

Later that day, Blueno reported to Luffy with his mission.

"Zeff wanted to relay something to you captain."

"What was it?" Asked Luffy despite knowing full well what it was about.

"Please excuse my tone but he said, Not another one?!"

"Shishishi. Of course, he would. Thanks Blueno."

* * *

With the **Commanders**

"So we sail tomorrow." Buggy trembled in his chair, as he was surrounded by the commanders of the Grand Armada.

"You'll be fine Buggy, you've grown so much since you first came on to the crew." It was Brook who eased Buggy's worries, for the soul king did not have any fear in his eyes, as he doesn't have any eyes. Yohoho bone jokes.

"I believe we'll be fine, our Captain will be king." Hancock had joined the commander's meeting as one of the most powerful members of the Strawhats. She also held the queen rank in the armada, which meant she was basically above Katakuri in rank.

"In no way does anyone take the Phoenix from me. I have marked him as my enemy." Katakuri's blood boiled at the thought of engaging Marco. At first glance, Katakuri felt an intense aura with the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates, and there was no way anyone else could battle him.

"Fine but I will handle the second in command." This was now Enel who spoke up to no one's protest. But Mihawk had an interesting input on the matter. He was on the corner and sharpening his blade.

"It doesn't matter who fights who, all we need to do is win. To make our Captain king, we must win." To that a chorus of agreement.

"I never thought I could find a group of people that I would call my friends again." If you could believe it, Moria had tears flowing from his eyes. "You guys have been the closest I've been to anyone in my time since being wiped out by Kaido...if you die in the battlefield...I'll kill you myself!" Declared Moria.

"Yahaha! I agree with the shadow man!" Declare Enel who have become an integral power in their fighting force. He was now the eleventh commander of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

"If you were all to die, then you are not worth the flag which we represent." This was Crocodile, who continued to smoke his tobacco.

"Right." Commented Hancock.

"Good point Crocodile." Hajrudin chimed in with a hearty laugh. "As one of the newer additions, I really found you all to be very welcoming and helpful."

"This is true as I never tried to apply myself and my devil fruit, other than overwhelming the enemies with my gold. But now, I've grown tenfold!" Gild crossed his legs as he took a sip of his drink.

Then a moment of silence as the group digested their current predicament.

"Hey, let's go around and remember our favorite moments so far in this crew." This was Brook who suggested this. "Let me start, I was stuck in the Florian Triangle for 40 years, and probably many more. So my favorite moment so far is Captain saving me in a lifetime of loneliness."

"I'll go, when Lucci trained me in Rokushiki." Added Hajrudin as he formed his hands into a fist.

"Mine is getting the life beaten out of me. It was a wakeup call that I need to be better." Was Crocodiles addition to the conversation.

"Katakuri over there put a number on me." Gild commented. "He woke me up and helped me realize that I was lacking in so many areas."

"That reminds me, Gild, we still need to have a rematch." Said Crocodile, remembering that embarrassing loss to the gold user in the Gran Tesoro.

"I want a rematch with Lucci!" Exclaimed Moria.

"Yeah? Well I want to beat Hancock,Mihawk, and Katakuri but that's not happening anytime soon." Replied Lucci who was glad he was being shouted out.

"In your dreams Lucci!" Exclaimed Hancock, laughing at the third commander.

"I only want to become the best swordsman in the world. That will be my favorite memory." Added Mihawk.

"You probably already are the best swordsman." Katakuri spoke up, forgetting his animosity with Marco for only that moment. He then addressed everyone in that room. "You are all the best in the world at what you do." They all agreed to this as there was no way they could lose the war, at least in their mind. "Anyway, I'm going to get some rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."

The group dispersed into their separate ships, checking in on their units to ensure that everyone was prepared.

For that night, Hancock joined Luffy, embracing him tightly as the prospect of the war was becoming more and more of a reality. She swore to herself that she was going to fuck his brains out as if it were their last.

* * *

**Docks**

A few days before departing, at the number seven dock of Water 7, Luffy invited four people to join him for a very important meeting. He had called them a few hours earlier to meet with him.

"Captain-chan! What can I do for you!" The first person to arrive was Bentham, or as he was better known by his okama name, Bonclay. He was closely followed by Blueno. Who took a kneel in front of Luffy.

"Captain, I was informed by Lucci to meet you here." Then another person arrived.

"Captain-ya, what is going on?" This was Law speaking as he was holding both hands behind his head. There was something noticeably different about him as he seems to have gotten taller.

"I won't forgive you for tricking me the first time we met Captain!" It was Bonney who Luffy called to join them in the meeting. Luffy turned from looking at the horizon and immediately noticed Law's change.

"Oh this? Bonney-ya manipulated my age. There was no point of remaining young and held back by my age. So I asked her to make me older." Of course, it makes sense, Law was a genius of sorts, he was the man responsible for getting the alliance close to Kaido...then he remembered his loss...getting close to death…the death of his friends...but he shook the thought out of his mind.

"I need you all to do something very important for me...and you will all have to be at the right place, at the right time." The group nodded at the Captain's special orders. "So here it is, listen carefully as I will only say this once..."

* * *

**Marineford**

Panic echoed throughout the entire marine headquarters as thousands of marines were shuffling to their battle station. News broke out of a clash between Whitebeard and Mugiwara mere minutes ago. It was released by Big News Morgan.

Sengoku thought that the old bird was either helping the pirates or was really getting rusty in obtaining the news as this cataclysmic event was only revealed to them a few minutes ago.

_"All personnel to your battle stations, we sail in 20 minutes."_ A voice echoed throughout the base and Sengoku was raking his brain.

Why would Whitebeard want to fight a pirate below him like Mugiwara? Whitebeard was an emperor of the sea, he was a few road poneglyphs away from the One Piece.

"Sir! Admiral Zephyr is ready to depart. Admiral Akainu, and Admiral Aokiji are a few minutes from getting to their ships."

"Fuck fuck, we can't let this happen." Sengoku continued to rack his brain as he could not get an answer to why this is happening. "GARP!" He exclaimed, as he knew the old man had a relation to Mugiwara.

"Sengoku?" Vice Admiral Garp joined the Fleet Admiral in walking briskly to their battleship.

"What the hell is your Grandson up to?!" Yelled Sengoku into which Garp replied by simply saying.

"Beats me." And shrugged, snickering to himself at the action of his Grandson.

_"All personnel to your battle stations, we sail in 15 minutes."_

"Fuck!" Sengoku knew that by the time they got to the location of the battle, the entire world could be swallowed by tsunamis, earthquakes, fissures, and so on due to the destructive power of Whitebeard. This fight can't happen and yet by the time they arrive, it could be too late.

"Sir! Admiral Aokiji has disappeared with all communications off. Though more pressing sir is that Admiral Akainu and Admiral Zephyr have both sailed ahead of the fleet and are currently outside of the Gate of Justice. They are going at the target location at a rapid rate and are declining any orders to turn back." A random marine gave Sengoku the update to which the Fleet Admiral could pull all the hair out of his head. The goddamn fanatics. A united force is better than this divided force bullshit.

_"All personnel to your battle stations, we sail in 10 minutes."_

"Young ones huh, I remember when we used to be hot blooded young marines like those two." Was Garp's comment though before having the chance to yell at his casual take on the situation, another bad news came.

"Sir, Admiral Akainu and Admiral Zephyr have each lost a battleship each in their 20 ships fleet. The person responsible is currently not letting them pass."

"Who would be stupid enough to get in the way of two Navy Admirals?" Sengoku asked out loud to which Garp had a smirk over his face.

"It's him of course." Garp replied knowingly.

...

Outside of the **Gates of Justice**

"Get out of the way Red Haired." This came from Zephyr, who stood at the front of his ship. They had history from Sabaody, where he deflected the Marine Admiral from chasing after Luffy, Arlong, and Mihawk. "I will go through you." Warned the Marine Admiral.

"Red Haired! Get the fuck out of my way!" Exclaimed Admiral Akainu, the hot blooded marine admiral was on his wits end, as six month ago he wanted to put on a pin on Mugiwara, and now he was challenging emperors.

"Admirals." Shanks began, the aura in the air was so thick that many low-level marines were passing out, as the three powerhouses were in a standoff. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"Red haired this is your last warning. I swear on everything I will kill you." Akainu's blood vessel was showing on the tip of his forehead as he was very agitated. This amused Lucky Roo as he pointed at it and laughed while Yasopp joined in. Ben Beckham smirked at the sight.

"Sorry but…" Shanks drew his blade, revealing his intention. "...nobody will interfere with faith."

At the command of their Captain, everyone switched gears. Yasopp drew his gun, Lucky Roo pulled two pistols, and Ben Beckham drew his own sword. The rest of the Red Haired Pirates followed suit and the time for joking has passed.

Though a smaller marine ship got passed the Red Force, Shanks noticed it, Ben Beckham noticed it, but they let it pass. For the person within the ship was important for the future.

Admiral Akainu wrapped his arm in magma, not caring about anyone on the marine ship he was on. All he cared about was absolute justice, and if it meant destroying his own people, so be it.

Admiral Zephyr covered his arm in armament, as the master user was ready to stretch his arms against the newly crowned Yonko.

"Sure." And Shanks wrapped both arms along with his sword in crackling red and black haki. You think you know one-armed Shanks as a yonko, have you met two armed Shanks?

(A/n: Minor error in putting Admiral Aokiji instead of Akainu, fixed)

* * *

**World Economy News Paper**

The Albatros zoan user was currently going through the daily manuscript, one of his reporters entered, shuffling at his feet.

"Sir Morgans sir! Marines are here to interview you, sir!"

"Tell them to go away, I'm busy!"

Word traveled quickly, as Morgans was late in reporting the war between Mugiwara and Shirohige. A special someone was sent to deal with the incompetence of the journalist.

"I can't leave without answers, Morgans." At the entrance of his office, there stood Vice Admiral Borsalino, he had a different aura about him, almost as if he took his job a little more seriously.

"Well I'll be damned." Morgans dropped everything he was doing and quickly got up. He attempted to toss his chair at the Vice Admiral to make a quick getaway, light flashed in the room and Morgans found himself pinned against the floor of his office. All operations in the news central stopped, as people watched their boss in his office.

"Back to work fools!" Exclaimed Morgans, despite feeling an immense amount of pain at the bottom of Borsalino's foot.

"So you were saying Morgans?" Asked the Vice Admiral. He really was different, more serious, scarier even. What happened to the aloof light user?

"I knew, I knew it was going to happen okay. I just prolonged the news because I thought Mugiwara would chicken out." This was a lie of course, as back in Whole Cake Island, Morgans became a huge fan of Mugiwara for causing a ruckus in Big Mom's land. Although nobody needed to know about that.

"Fine fine..." Borsalino released Morgans, but not before penetrating both of his wings with light beams.

"Ah!" Exclaimed the head of the World Economy News Paper. He stumbled into the ground as blood flowed freely from the fresh wound.

"You might want to get that checked." Borsalino began to disappear into light particles. "And Morgans, for future references...don't forget to report news of this magnitude again, got it?" With that Borsalino disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

Morgans nursed his wounds as he seethed in anger. 'Damned Marines…' Thought the underground emperor. He was the man who controlled the news damnit! To be made a mockery by Borsalino. "Fuck you Borsalino!" He exclaimed knowing full well that the light user was long gone.

"Attach!" Exclaimed Morgans.

"Yes boss?" Responded the elderly photographer.

"Make sure you get some good shots on that war, you hear? I got holes all over my body because of this damned war!"

"Yes boss loud and clear." Attach replied and disappeared, making his way to the place of war. A good photographer always found a way.

'Show me what you good Mugiwara.' Thought Morgans.

* * *

**Enland**

An uncharted island of what will now be known as Enland was the location that the Strawhats selected to invite the Whitebeard Pirates for War.

The location was an empty wasteland with no life form. On the northern shore of the island, the Strawhat Grand Armada has arrived, slowly filtering into the island. They have designated a home base of sorts on the northern shore as the time for war is not for another day.

"Set up camp." He commanded the other members of the crew. They had a long next couple of days, possibly weeks or even months.

Luffy had set up his camp, his queen was elsewhere as he rested along a chair. "This is getting really serious now, six months ago, it was just words...but now." It was Robin who joined Luffy. She gave him a loving embrace, one of which Luffy looked forward to throughout his days of constant battle meeting, training, and so forth.

"Yeah, hey listen Brulee is going to be set up here to be our communication hub. Viola will be our visual coordinator, Dice and Galdino will stay back to watch the communication and medical units respectively. Do you want to.." Luffy was interrupted with a kiss on his lips, one that lingered for a long time.

"I will be in the battlefield with everyone."

"I thought so, but I just wanted to ask. You are so stubborn." Luffy said with a smile before kissing her once more. Robin was so amazing, so calm and collected, innocent but wild. She was exciting and kept him straight to his course. This is why..."I love you."

"And I you." Responded Robin and the duo shared a kiss. One thing led to another and they made sweet love all night.

...

As quick as the night went by, it was finally done, morning finally came and the Strawhats were quietly preparing their gear. For they were all marching into a world changing war, one of which will be talked about for ages.

Luffy led the group along with Hancock and Katakuri. Just as planned, Viola and Brulee stayed back along with Dice, they would be the information network for the crew.

Dr Hogback, Dr Hirulek, Dr Kureha, and Dr Crocus headed their healer division, with Kalifa, Tanaka, and Absalom as runners. Galdino was their guardian.

Hundreds of personnel are equipped with Dials, and fishman technology, as well as human technology. The human technology was thanks to their newest addition, Cyborg Franky.

The air was tense which caused Luffy to speak up.

"Listen everyone." He did not stop going forward, not once did he look back. Instead he looked up, Buggy was tasked with keeping their flag in the air. "If ever you are in doubt, look at our flag. Just press forward and follow it. We will win no matter what."

With his simple statement, the group eased up slightly, looking at the back of Captain's crest. It was their crest, their mark, their flag.

Arriving in an open battlefield, Luffy received a call from their communication department.

"They have arrived." It was Viola who spoke to the group, with Brulee transmitting her image through mirror communicator.

As she said so, rumbling from the distance became louder, as an army of pirates came from the other side of the island.

Luffy could see him, Edward Newgate, who's mere presence caused the air to thicken. Despite the distance between them, he could tell that Whitebeard was looking at him, and he returned the favor. The two stared into each other for some time, each army stopping dead in their track. Each side waited for their commanders' orders. All 16 commanders of Whitebeard were present, with possibly 20 of his allied commanders. Oars Jr. toward their side, while Luffy had Hajrudin, Dorry, and Brogy on his side.

In the front of Whitebeard's group, there stood Diamond Jozu, along with the vanguard unit, ready to go at the order of his captain. A sea of people covered the southern section of the battlefield, with people positioning on the left and right flank. The Strawhats matched them with Crocodile's vanguard unit in the middle, he had placed Enel to lead the left plank while he had Lucci leading the right flank. Blamenco led the unit that would clash with Lucci's while Haruta led the unit that will face Enel.

It did not matter who fought who, they needed to win to solidify their captain's claim in becoming king. While the opposing side needed to win to solidify their Captain's position as the strongest man in the world.

"Communication department ready." Said Viola, which echoed throughout the allied forces.

"Medic bay ready." Said Dr. Hogback, who led the medical team. Despite having more qualified doctors, they elected him as his unorthodox methods could be the difference between life and death.

"Keep each other safe." Commanded Luffy to everyone, then silence.

Buggy was looking around, looking through the faces of each person on his side. His grip fell through as the flag which he held up nearly fell from his grasp. He caught it with both hands as the flag nearly fell from its high point. Buggy sighed in relief but was now met with another predicament. His pistol was falling from its holster, and it did so but he was able to catch it with his feet. Another sigh of relief but it was quickly replaced with shock as his big toe caught the trigger, causing the gun to fire.

Imagine a quiet field, where everyone was on edge, and everyone heard gunfire. At first, there seemed to be no reaction, but adrenaline rushed in and both sides were fired up. They used the gunfire as the catalyst for the world war.

"Go! For Pops!" Yelled Jozu from the side of Whitebeard, thinking that the side of Mugiwara opened fire first. People from his pirate crew charged forward blazing passion following with each step.

"Let's go!" Yelled Crocodile, his vanguard unit close behind him. The sixth commander had a personal grudge against him, so it was only natural he went straight for the yonko and he had the perfect plan as his body turned into sand.

"Oh…" Thought Buggy, his fascial expression was that of immense shock, for he was the reason that the war started. 'It had to start somehow...' He thought to himself.

The war of Strawhat Pirates against the Whitebeard Pirates was finally underway.


	28. Mugiwara v Shirohige (Middle)

_A/n: Part 2, it's coming every 2 days, just as promised. Thanks, guys for the support._

_And Also I am human and make mistakes, sorry guys but I have no beta, that's no excuse but it might come out rough, but I did look it over as much as I can. But thank you for catching it, you guys!_

* * *

**Enland**

Mass of people charged forward, an initial clash was inevitable and the Enland War would properly commence.

As the two opposing sides clashed in the middle of the wasteland, Jozu attempted to clash with Crocodile but the sand user turned into sand, using his element to merge with the ground to skip through the forces and go straight for the yonko.

Crocodile reemerged mere inches from Whitebeard, who stood firmly with his signature bisento.

The yonko noticed him but did not acknowledge his attempt to smite him.

"Crocodile on your 9." Came in a call from Viola. Crocodile realized that Whitebeard did not move because Flower sword was there to intercept him. Vista, the fifth commander blew back Crocodile by catching his golden hook with his dual blade, and tossing him away from his captain.

"You're never going to touch my father." Claimed the fourth commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, 'Flower Sword' Vista.

"Watch me." Crocodile had a smirk on his face, as he had a mini sand tornado on one hand. He was behind enemy lines but he did not care, Crocodile was out for Whitebeard's head. He threw the sand tornado straight into the face of Vista but was met by a countering rotation of flower petals. The sand dissipated but Crocodile appeared from the dust, bringing his golden hook straight to the face of Vista.

...

Luffy stayed back, along with Katakuri and Mihawk, as all the way on the other side of the battlefield, Whitebeard and Marco were yet to make a move.

"I should've known he would go after him." Said Luffy to his companions.

"He had a temper alright." Replied Mihawk.

Whitebeard removed his coat, finally making a move as he seemingly punched the air on both sides. He then gripped the same air that he punched and pulled down, powering through the invisible resistances at his fingertip. The old man was using his power early to intimidate them. Trembling began in the distance and something was coming, and it was coming fast.

"Tsunami incoming!" Yelled Viola as she could see the massive tsunami coming from the East and West of the island. It must have been 400 feet high, an instant death for most if it were to crash on everyone.

Though without even needing to give an order, Mihawk jumped in the air from the Captain's side, bringing his sword around him. Green air slices escaped the tip of his blade in rapid succession, aimed toward the base of the tsunami.

To all who were able to look up and witnessed it, Mihawk literally cut the massive tsunami, and followed with dicing the massive water into huge raindrops.

"Gurarara, Hawkeye is here." Said Whitebeard. "Deal with him." One of Whitebeard's commanders nodded his head, jumping in the air and charging at Mihawk.

Mihawk had just finished cutting the massive tsunami when a blade-wielding swordsman charged at him, bringing his sword to clash with Yoru.

"Hawkeye, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mihawk did not recognize the swordsman that clashed with him mid-air, giant droplets of what was once the tsunami which Whitebeard brought over them, now fell into the battlefield. "The name is Izo."

Mihawk suddenly had a smirk in his face, 'perfect.'

Massive raindrops continued to drop into the ground, creating a muddy environment, though the battle continued, no matter what.

* * *

**Middle Ground**

"Damn it! You're messing with my army Mihawk!" Exclaimed Moria from the battlefield below. The earth of Enland was filled with dead bodies, those who were remnants of a possible war from ages ago. Plenty of soldiers for the shadow user.

"Eye's upfront princess." A massive man with a giant bazooka fired his shot straight to the face of Moria. Though the cannon fire merely went through the shadow user, as his face reconstructed with his abilities. "Blenheim will end you today, right here Moria."

"Interesting." Moria brought out his scissor blade, his blood boiling from the insult of being sent one of the weaker commanders of Whitebeard Pirates. Blenheim dropped the Bazooka and brought out his cutlass, clashing with Moria.

Gunfire, metal clashing with one another, blood sweat and tears escaped the personnel on the battlefield as the battle continued to heat up.

"Gild, Jozu is plowing straight for the Captain." Called in Viola to the Seventh Commander.

"Got it." Responded the golden man.

Diamond Jozu continued his momentous dive forward, trying to reach the base camp of Mugiwara. Though three golden gates slowed the charge of Jozu, effectively stopping him on the third gate.

"Enough diamond man! You're overrated! Gold is much better." Gild Tesoro had a massive smile on his face, as a wave of Gold followed the seventh commander. He had swallowed swords and guns alike in his drive to stop the momentum of the diamond man.

"Screw Gold." Jozu delivered a diamond-infused punch which was met with a Golden wall. The two minerals of the earth clashed in a beautiful battle of diamond and gold.

Thatch was currently locked in a duel with Hancock, as the Empress had caused a massive dent in their fighting force. Many men and women alike were turned into stone at the power of Hancock.

"Madam I implore you to stop what you are doing." Thatch met the kick of Hancock with his knife. Luckily, Hancock covered her kick with armament, or her foot would be cut clean off.

"No, I'm good." Hancock put more force into her kick which knocked the knife out of Thatch's hands, but he was able to catch it with his off-hand and jumped several steps backward.

"Stop messing around Thatch!" Commander Namur exclaimed as he used his mastery in Fishman karate to plow through people. But when he aimed to kick another member of the strawhats on the back of their head, Arlong intercepted the strike with his saw blade.

"You stop messing around." Responded Arlong as he sliced his blade diagonally. Namur jumped along the side of the blade to avoid the strike and delivered a powerful flying leg drop. Arlong caught the strike with his forearm and the two jumped away from each other to create some space. Right before meeting once more in a thunderous clash.

Kaku, the proud user of the giraffe devil fruit, fought against Speed Jiru. The quick spear user was powerful yet, Kaku had held his own. They were entangled in the center field.

Jabra fought against Bizarre, their battle was intense and Jabra was going all out with his wolf devil fruit. But these new world pirates were really strong.

Gladius battled against Mcguy. The swordsman electric strike was quick, but the bomb creator had a few tricks up his sleeves. It was a matter of keeping up.

Machvise and Monet were both against the Decalvan Brothers. The two were experienced in working together and they fought the experienced twins.

Bege, the human fortress, fought against Zodia. And the Whitebeard ally was met with an underground powerhouse.

Urouge tossed Kingdew to the ground, he took a lot of punches through his body and he returned it with a powerful punch as each strike was returned tenfold against the whitebeard warrior. Kingdew attempted to get up, but ultimately passed out. The mad monk has won.

* * *

**Right Flank**

"Watch out!" Lucci blazed through the battles between Bacarrat and another enemy pirate, he chopped the enemy pirate in the neck for the red-haired beauty and went on with his search for the plumped bastard.

"Thanks!" Called Baccarat to which Lucci gave a thumbs up.

He was severely curious at his reasoning on why he would attack his own crew member plus he carried a very strong aura about him. Lucci has never felt pressure like that since Captain and it was driving him nuts.

"Right Flank, 20 feet from you due north." Called in Viola.

"Thanks!" Responded Lucci.

And with the help of Viola's guidance, Lucci was able to find the man named Teach. Lucci drove a strong right through the guts of the plump man, and drove him several yards back, creating a dent on the very earth they stood on.

"Ah ah that hurts, that hurts." Teach tumbled around the ground on which his body was hurting all over.

Lucci must have mistaken the knife-wielding guy to be the strong one and this guy was just an idiot.

Bonney kept close to Blueno and Law as she fought against Elmy. She was tasked with a very important mission and she can't miss her mark.

Corazon the silent one was pitted against Karma. As the calm and collected former marine engaged the pirate. He kept Law in close proximity as the newly aged pirate was barely getting used to his new 20 year old body.

Law fought against Islewan as he also kept close with the others. His mission was more important than the initial clash.

Brook and Bonclay were fighting together, as the duo developed an amazing chemistry in all their shows together. They were an amazing team but an enemy came near that forced them to fight separately. A o, an ally captain of Whitebeard has joined the battle and is currently battling Bonclay. Squard, another allied captain of Whitebeard, brought his massive blade and clashed with Brook, their match was also a sight to behold.

Bonclay was suddenly knocked out by Ao, but Blueno came in for the save with a doorway.

The Whitebeard Commander diverted his attention to another enemy.

There were more allied captains and commanders in Whitebeard's crew, but there were also hidden powerhouses in Mugiwara's crew.

Fisher Tiger is currently fighting Doma, as the expert warrior was immediately met with admiration from Doma. His tale of rescuing slaves reached all corners of the sea, and this was the first time that Doma has met him in person, in the middle of a fight was the craziest part. He was on the right side of the battlefield.

Pel is fighting Ramba as the hero of Alabasta was using his years of additional training and advice from Lucci all those time ago. The bird warrior was crazy fast, combining his falcon abilities along with his new understanding of Rokushiki. He fought close to Fisher Tiger.

* * *

**Left Flank**

Sandersonia and Marigold led the Amazons in the left flank as they held their ground firmly keeping pace with the seasoned whitebeard pirates.

Enel was having the time of his life, currently engaged with two of Whitebeard's commanders. Rokuyo, and Atmos were simultaneously engaging him but neither Enel nor the Whitebeard commanders were getting the upper hand. He was on the left flank of the battlefield along with other members of the armada.

"Feel my wrath!" Exclaimed Enel in glee as massive bolts of lighting covered the battlefield. Robin, along with the trio of minks in Pedro, Zepo, and Pekoms was deep in battle, where Robin was fighting Whitey Bay. The minks kept close with the poneglyph reader to ensure her safety in this massive war.

Kyros, the warrior of Dressrosa was locked in a duel with Fossa, meeting him on the left side of the battlefield.

Jinbei faced Blamenco as the former allies were pinned against one another at the stubbornness of one, Whitebeard.

Gem used his additional training to battle Haruta. The human bomb was overwhelming Haruta but the commander had massive pride and he was not going to lose without a fight. You know what, Haruta was not going to lose to some unknown.

* * *

**Allied Backline**

Meanwhile the flag bearer of the strawhats was currently posing as he stood behind the waves of the strawhat pirates. He was confident because he was safe as he flashed a triumphant pose with the strawhat flag in his hands. The tenth commander was accompanied by Mohji, Richie, and Cabaji and they hanged back to, you know, make sure the flag was okay.

"Gyahahaha! This is so easy!" Exclaimed the clown. Though a towering shadow passed him and Buggy's eyes widened.

"Out of the way Buggy!" Hajrudin's thundering voice echoed as he was activated for a battle, Oars Jr. made his way forward too and the giants clashed in the center of the battlefield. Thanks to the coordination of Viola and Brulee, the strawhats were able to clear out of harm's way of the giant's footsteps. Some unfortunate members of the Whitebeard pirates were squashed under his footsteps.

The matches were set and yet four people remained unmoving. Whitebeard, Marco, Katakuri, and Luffy.

The strawhat captain looked at Katakuri. "Go right, keep away from the battlefield as your fight with Marco will get destructive."

"Aye Captain." Katakuri covered his face with his scarf, his eyes never escaping the gaze of the phoenix. Katakuri disappeared in a blur, and shortly after, a blue streak followed closely behind. The mochi user went right as per Captain's orders and Marco followed closely behind.

* * *

**Far Right**

The inevitable clash between the second most powerful of their respective army went out. Hard Mochi met phoenix flame as the resulting impact caused the people from the war to experience an aftershock. One of which blew nearly everyone's head back.

"Dogtooth." Marco had a smile on his face as half of it was covered in phoenix flame, his leg was currently in collision with Katakuri's forearm.

"Phoenix." Greeted Katakuri as he pushed Marco away from him.

There were so many things going on at one time that everyone seemed to forget, the impending clash that would need to take place.

It would be a battle between the titans of their respective crews.

* * *

**Allied Backline**

Luffy thought it was about time to move beginning with low strides. A sea of people stood between Luffy and Newgate. But he'll get to him, and his plan will be set in motion.

With Urouge being free of his opponent, he noticed that the Captain was making his move. So the smiling monk plowed through where the captain was making his stride and joined him, becoming a spear for the Captain. Luffy had reached the **Middle Ground **when he was joined by his allies.

"Oi Captain, let me guide you." Said Urouge, not once looking back. Luffy had a grin in his face as the addition of the Mad Monk was paying dividends. Vergo also joined them creating a two-headed front. But about halfway through, Vergo was knocked back by an enemy captain. Then Urouge was outnumbered and had to stay behind to keep the captain moving.

An army of whitebeard pirates stood between Luffy and his destiny. He readied to activate gear 3rd, to punch his way through but he never did so. Why? Two towering giants brought their weapon through the earth and cleared the final wave of enemies for the Captain to have a straight shot at Whitebeard.

* * *

**Enemy Backline**

Luffy leaped from where he stood, his fist outstretched, with the old man in front of him. Luffy finally delivered the right hook of the century, colliding with Whitebeard's own punch. An emperor's duel occurred between them where hundreds of people who were close to the clash effectively passed out. Crackles of haki escaped their collided fist and Luffy knew, from the very beginning, that they would have to be alone, to be able to fight all out.

Someone had snuck something under Whitebeard while focused on the clash with Mugiwara.

By the time he realized what it was, it was too late. Whitebeard had fallen through a door, falling down through the portal.

"What trickery is this Mugiwara!" Whitebeard exclaimed as he continued to fall through the door. Within a few seconds of falling down, Whitebeard saw a blur of a man who touched his back. At contact, Whitebeard twisted so quickly that it shocked the man who touched him. "Where the hell is Mugi…" Though he was never able to finish his sentence as Whitebeard fell straight through the other side of the door, landing on both feet. No longer did he have a visual of whoever touched him.

* * *

Enland**\- Unknown Island**

"We are still at Enland, just away from the battlefield." Luffy had made his entrance through a floating door, he closed it behind him and the door disappeared in thin air.

"What's your play, Mugiwara?" Whitebeard's voice was low and he seemed to be holding himself back from lashing.

"This is for your benefit, as I asked for your best. Well, this is it, give me your best." Luffy outstretched his arms to point at their surroundings. "A mile in all directions of nothing but empty land. So have at it old man."

"Gurarararara! Is that so?" Suddenly, Whitebeard's fist was covered in quake bubbles. He then punched the air causing a tremor to begin from underneath Luffy.

"Come on, you got better stuff than that, listen...2 miles out in all directions, I've made a bounce room. For you see, I've taken inspiration from Donquixote and created a room where your particular power will remain inside my rubber cage. So like I said, go crazy Shirohige." It was now time to get serious, as Whitebeard's frown turned into a grin.

"You know Mugiwara…." He then removed his coat, placing his bisento on the ground. "...if it wasn't for being a damned cocky brat…." He then licked up his bisento. "...I would have loved to have a cup of sake with you." And the old man disappeared in a blur, his bisento appearing mere inches from Luffy's face before he noticed it.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Luffy as he was lucky to bring up his arm out of instinct. But the old man was not done yet as he brought his left heel up, attempting to kick Luffy right in his kidney. And this time, luck didn't bring a factor when Luffy brought his knee up to block the strike. Luffy then brought his free leg and kicked Shirohige right through his guts.

This was enough to separate them for the time being, but the old man was very stubborn, charging forward once more.

"Alright!" Luffy exclaimed. For once in his two years since returning to the past, he was finally able to go all out. He activated Gear 2nd and also used natural soru in conjunction with his ability to match the speed of the Yonko. He learned his gear second by getting a variant of soru, but adding the natural style of rokushiki , with the help of Lucci, Soru helped him get even faster.

This was a testament of the old man's insane god-given gifts, as Luffy had to use two-speed base abilities to even keep up with him. Maybe he bit off more than he could chew.

But he couldn't think about it as Luffy avoided an incoming strike with the enemies bisento and delivered a right hook, straight to the thick skull of the yonko. The atmosphere became thicker as the exchange between the two candidates of the Pirate King erupted. And their match would echo through the course of history...for eternity.

But to Luffy's insane good luck, the old man coughed for a moment, stopping his attack mid-stride. It was enough opening for the strawhat captain to deliver a devastating gut punch, one in which caused blood to escape the mouth of Edward Newgate.

"Gurarara brat..." Said Whitebeard as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Old Man..." Luffy responded confidently despite pain all over his body. His body was covered in steam and his haki infused body blew up into a muscle balloon. He began to bounce on the ground and Luffy had activated his 'Gear Fourth: Bound Man.'

The duo waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

**Right Flank**

"Anyone free?! Pell needs help!" Called Viola over the line. Corazon took a moment to look around and found that Commander Lucci was occupied, so he had to get his attention.

"Oi! Commander Lucci!" This came from Corazon as he kept the sound only through each other's ears. Corazon manipulated sound and he can direct it to go to certain people if he so chooses.

Lucci looked away from Teach for a moment as the plump man continued to tumble on the ground in pain. "Pell needs help!"

Lucci realized that the Alabastan warrior was bleeding from an open wound on his right forearm. The pirate captain, Ramba penetrated the skin of the Falcon. The zoan attempted to deep dive the new world captain, but was met with the end of the enemy's blade. Now he was at the mercy of the enemy.

"What is your name warrior?" Asked Captain Ramba.

"Pell, of Alabasta." Pell gasped for air as blood continued to flow from his wounds. He struggled to get up as his impending faith was a death on the battlefield. Not a bad way to go out.

"It was an honor, Pell of Alabasta." Just as Ramba brought his blade down, attempting to smite Pell, Lucci had covered the distance and tackled Ramba into the ground.

Before Ramba could retaliate, Lucci brought together his leopard paws, mere inches from the chest of Ramba. 'Rokuogan!' He repeated this three times, ensuring that the enemy captain would not be able to move from the injury he has sustained.

* * *

**Allied Backline**

"Medic!" The strawhats have designated three runners for medical retrieval. Tanaka who was quick to travel through the battlefield as he was able to phase through inanimate objects. In order to assist Tanaka's travels, Pica had brought up stones from the earth and scattered them all over the battlefield, but Tanaka had a trick up his sleeves. Kalifa, whose bubble ability was perfect for evading enemies as nobody could hold her long enough to stop her movement. Absalom who could phase through enemies' gaze without attracting attention.

Their doctors included Dr. Hogback, Dr. Hirulek, Dr. Kureha, and Dr. Crocus along with countless healers who volunteered. Law was busy fighting in the war but his healing skills would have been useful.

Kalifa arrived at the aid of Pell, who brought him close. She then created bubbles underneath her and she slipped through the enemies and back into the home base.

Pell was immediately transported through a series of medical beds, hundreds of people were already being treated, as many people were suffering from deadly injuries.

Pell was assisted to a bed and Kalifa left him going out for more people in need.

Pell looked into the roof of the makeshift tent and closed his eyes, his final vision before passing out was Dr Hirulek, this was really a war.

* * *

**Right Flank**

Back in the right flank, Lucci had watched Pel gets carted off, he then jumped into the sky, activating his Geppou to seemingly float in the air. He launched 'Tobu Shigan' bullets all over the battlefield, rapidly launching an attack to all enemy forces. He actively incapacitated maybe a hundred of Whitebeard's men. When he finally fell into the ground, remembering his actual opponent, he realized that he made a huge mistake. Forgetting about Teach for only a few moments was not good as he felt the same maniacal energy from a monster. He didn't feel this presence before, why was this showing up now?

"Zehahaha." Teach laughed as he somehow made it behind Lucci. "Strong, but I got something to do, so disappear." Teach fired off three shots of his pistol and Lucci thought he was just going to dodge them like all those months ago. Big mistake as all of the bullets entered each of his legs, two on his right.

Lucci was too shocked to anticipate Teach following him with his gun, he accurately predicted where he would be and accurately hitting him with his bullets.

He fell backward as the impact of the gunfire caused him to tumble back. But Teach was not done as he got on top of him, three bullets left in the chamber of his revolver. In quick succession, Teach managed to fire all three of his remaining bullets, one in Lucci's torso, upper right arm, and left arm. Teach then watched as Lucci was bleeding out, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Everyone dies eventually, let's see if this is your time…oh, by the way, I know who you're after...yeah the one that murdered your family in cold blood...yeah she is really dangerous but damn fine if I do say so myself!" He mocked him and yet Lucci could not do anything. For all the energy he had left, he used to not choke in his own blood. With that, the seemingly stupid, and the weak plump man ended up absolutely defeating Lucci.

Before Teach could truly leave, Commander Moria stood in front of him, stopping Teach in his strides. For Moria has left the middle ground and traveled to the right flank, in his wake was the passed out Blenheim, with his cutlass broken in pieces.

"Get out of my way Moria." Warned Teach, although Moria responded by swallowing Teach in a shadow demon although the shadow demon exploded with the plump man looking angry. "Disappear Moria!" Teach had reloaded his revolver within an instant, and successfully fired five shots, each going through the skin of Moria.

"How...I am shadow…?" Moria fell on one knee and then finally flat on his face.

Teach had successfully defeated two of the Strawhat Commanders...Third Commander Lucci and Ninth Commander Moria.

Blueno, who had just returned from assisting the Captain, realized that Lucci was down.

"Commanders!" Blueno immediately rushed to Lucci's side, with Bonclay rushing to Moria. "I'm going to the medical bay!" Exclaimed Blueno as he opened a doorway from under commander Lucci and Moria, he then opened the door and let the commander disappear on the other side. Moria was out indefinitely as the shadow user could not move, not even one bit.

A puddle of blood was left behind by the Third Commander of the Strawhats. 'Sorry Captain.' Thought Lucci as his mind faded into darkness, his mind filled with regret as he wasn't able to fulfill his promise, he could not kill Teach.

With the loss of Commander Lucci, and Commander Moria shortly after, morale was low in the right flank. Viola actively searched for Teach to give his location to another commander, preferably a powerhouse like Enel, but the strange thing was, nobody has found Teach.

"We lost Lucci!" Exclaimed Fisher Tiger who pushed Doma back, delivering a twisting gut kick right through the stomach of the whitebeard allied commander. Doma was knocked back, to which Fisher Tiger finished his combination with a '100 tile punch' straight through his guts.

Doma effectively fell over eliminating another member of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Bonney as she could not get in contact with Elmy. She fell flat on her back with intense pain in her midsection. Fisher Tiger realized that her ally was down, so he charged straight after Elmy. Her gun never reached above her waist as Fisher Tiger disarmed her the delivered a painful kick right through the chin of Elmy, knocking her out.

"You alright?" Asked Fisher Tiger as he surveyed the surrounding, although extending his hands at Bonney.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm good." Though she grasped her side as Fisher Tiger helped her up. She nearly fell down but was caught by Fisher Tiger with one arm.

"No, not good." With the missing commanders on their sector, Fisher Tiger took it upon himself to take over command of the right flank. He was definitely up to the task. "Medic!"

In a few minutes, Tanaka arrived, just as Fisher Tiger tossed two enemies away from attempting to attack Bonney.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Tanaka as he took Bonney over his shoulder. He then dashed through the battlefield, with Bonney around his arms. Tanaka could only phase through inanimate objects, so he had a genius idea of phasing through swords, guns, baseball bats, whatever. It helped that Pica raised stones for him to phase through but he really needed to get creative in this vast battlefield. As long as it's not a living being, he was golden.

* * *

**Allied Backline**

In a matter of an instant, Tanaka had traveled through the battlefield and had delivered Bonney to the home base.

"What happened?" Dr. Hirulek met Tanaka at the door, placing Bonney immediately to a patient's bed.

"Trauma on her abdomen." Was all Tanaka could say before returning out on the field. He had to get more injured, as quickly as he possibly can. This goes the same for Absalom who returned with an Amazon woman with a massive gun wound on her chest. And Kalifa was not slacking off either as she brought back an underground member who broke bones all over his body.

The medical bay was in overtime.

The communication bay was in overtime, as they kept updating their big board on the forces in battle, any back door movement, and shifts in formation.

Viola, in particular, was working overtime, and so was Brulee as she kept her mirror communications online at all times. There was no time to rest at a time like this.

Buggy, on the other hand, continued to wave their flag proudly, continuing on his claim that this war was too damn easy. Though this was a specific fronting strategy as he was scared shitless. He had to look strong for the people, he had to hold the flag up, no matter what happens, it has to stay up.


	29. Mugiwara v Shirohige (Finale)

_A/n:Thank your mothers and your mother's mother because I got this chapter out so soon. So do enjoy! Please let me know what you think of the war. And hope you have a good one!_

* * *

**Right Flank**

Over in the right flank, things were getting intense.

Law remained in his intense battle with Islewan, not one was getting the upper hand on the other. He noticed that Bonney was gone, how could they do their mission now?

Bonclay continued to fight with Ao who was shocked to see him return. The Whitebeard allied commander could have sworn he took care of this guy earlier.

Brook created space between himself and Squard, freezing the enemy commander for a few moments.

"Fisher Tiger-san." Brook joined the fishman warrior. "What happened to Lucci-san?"

"He is in the med bay as far as I know!" The warrior pushed back two incoming swordsmen with a rising leg sweep. "We need the sea!"

"Just wait a moment, they should be here soon." Brook responded before returning to his battle with Squard. The enemy captain unfroze himself with sheer will and brought his giant sword down on the Fifth Commander.

Brook absorbed the strike with his cane sword and knocked the blade out of Squard's hands.

"What?" Asked Squard in confusion as his blade flew in the air. Then Brook proceeded to slice Squard crossways, each cut creating a slice through the chest of the enemy captain. His soul briefly escaped him but Brook decided to return it to his body, no need to kill. Squard fell back, passing out from the strike.

"Men! Resume battle position!" Brook exclaimed as the Strawhats were still at a loss on the right flank. Two commanders down and it was getting grim by the minute.

Suddenly, Brook felt something incoming. For way down underground, two massive titanic beasts in Laboon and Surume, had been tirelessly digging through the belly of the island. Then, as the fishman asked for the ocean, they shall receive.

Laboon and Surume emerged gloriously from under the land, bringing with them a massive source of ocean water through the hole which they dug. Surume entered the right flank.

"Alright!" Cheered Jinbei. A new wave of energy coursed through the Strawhat pirates. He delivered a devastating Fishman Karate Technique that ultimately caused Blamenco to double over. His giant mallet falling on his sides as the content of his pocket leaked out.

* * *

**Left Flank**

Laboon entered the left flank providing the much-needed ocean water for the fishmen of the Strawhat pirates.

"YEAH!" Exclaimed Aladine along with the countless fishmen in the left flank. The renewed energy from the freshwater caused fighters such as Hatchan and Icarus Much to course with new energy.

The Amazons took the new energy from the Fishmans and pressed forward as well.

Robin was currently engaged in a heated battle with Whitey Bay. Neither woman was letting the other get even a slight advantage. Whitey Bay noted that Robin was strong, and for a new world captain to admit that it was a testament of Robin's intense training with the strawhats.

Pekoms, Zepo, and Pedro kept close, protecting Robin from other pirates from trying to jump her when she was not paying attention. "Protect her at all cause!" Exclaimed Pekoms, knocking back an enemy pirate. Zepo sliced an enemy with his sword while Pedro ensured that the one who reads the poneglyphs is okay.

Whitey Bay got the upper hand shortly and she brought her cutlass near the throat of the Queen, Pedro jumped in to interfere but there was no need. Robin actually had Whitey Bay right where she wanted her. Her limbs extended out of the body of the enemy pirate captain and Robin literally choked her until she passed out. The queen got up as if nothing happened and continued on the battle.

Kyros of Dressrosa had a wife and child to return to, there was no way he was losing his life here. He fought valiantly against Fossa, effectively delivering a horizontal slash through the enemy commander. Kyros stood tall at the end but he was exhausted beyond belief. The new world commander was no joke, even he could attest to that. Lucky for him, Franky came in with a hyper beam of sorts and blew Fossa far, far away.

"Thanks." Said Kyros as he blocked an incoming strike.

"You're welcome!" Franky gave a thumbs up to Kyros and continued on unleashing his technological inventions.

"Somebody assist Gem!" Enel was calling the shots for the left flank. And upon using his mantra, he was able to feel that Gem was driven to a corner by Haruta. He would go over there, but he had his hands full with Atmos and Rokuyo.

Gem was at a corner, nearly at the tip of Haruta's blade when somebody came in for the save.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Perona, who had been phasing her negative ghost through hordes of people to lower their morale. But the newly aged 20 year old was finally activated for battle. Gem was immediately retrieved by Absalom and helped to the medical bay.

She floated to Haruta who immediately met her in the air. Haruta was quick, but Perona was able to bring two negative ghosts through the commander.

"I am but a cockroach." Haruta fell on all four and dreaded his life. Though the effect was only momentary as Haruta used his superior speed to knock Perona out, effectively beating her as well. It was a few years too early for Perona to even put a dent on a yonko commander. The commanders of Whitebeard's division were no joke, and this was a testament as everyone should already know.

Just as Haruta was about to move on to the next opponent, crackles of thunder covered his surroundings. For in the distance, Haruta could see that Atmos and Rokuyo were passed out cold, their bodies burned by lightning. Haruta felt his body tense as he turned around, seeing a smiling Enel right behind him. He tried to bring his sword up but a lightning bolt shot right through him, knocking him out.

Enel then leveled the battlefield, slowing the roll the Whitebeard forces were garnering. He sent out a rain of thunderbolts, knocking several members of the whitebeard pirates unconscious.

The battle between Oars Jr. and Hajrudin, began in the center field but has now migrated to the left flank. Each punch by either giant caused the earth to tremble as neither one of the giants gave way to the other.

Though Hajrudin had a hidden card in his back pocket. For the past six months, Lucci had been tirelessly training him in the art of Rokushiki.

'Geppou' Imagine a giant that was kicking the air so that he could stay afloat. People couldn't help but stop what they were doing to look at the giant that blocked the sunlight. Oars Jr. looked up curiously with Hajrudin descending rapidly, delivering an elbow drop straight to the head of the giant. The impact brought Oars Jr. onto the ground, people scattered for the falling giant in the fear of getting crushed. A massive dust storm brewed up and Hajrudin was the victor.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed the eight commander, although his celebration was cut short as his knee buckled inwards. A gleam of shiny substance collided with one knee, then the other as the giant fell face first on the ground, unable to get up.

Hajrudin's celebration was interrupted by none other than Diamond Jozu who sought revenge for his fallen friend, Oars Jr.

Enel noticed the arrival of the diamond man and noted that if he was here, then that means Gild lost.

The thunder user charged at Jozu, supercharging his lightning to be at its highest strength. And yet, as it collided with diamond, the powerhouse of the Whitebeard pirates merely ignored his strike.

Jozu realized that it was he who was causing the problem and picked up steam, eventually catching Enel with a shoulder tackle, right in his chest. No amount of lightning, thunder, or electricity could slow his roll. For a big guy, he sure was fast, and a natural absorbent of his power.

Enel did try his best, but his best was not enough. He failed in defeating the Third Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. He managed to beat a couple of them, and yet he met a literal wall in Jozu. His electricity could barely affect the diamond as it does not conduct electricity. So it was not a good match for him. Haki didn't help much either as in hand to hand combat, the third division commander had him beat.

So Enel was now on his back, shocked to have lost to a third division commander. He thought he would steamroll through the enemy commanders and eventually deal with the quake man all by himself and yet, here he was, overestimating himself once more. He needs lightning strong enough for natural advantages and disadvantages won't be a factor. Black lightning…? Yeah...More...he needs more power.

* * *

**Middle Ground**

Gild had been rushed to the medics bay, he was utterly defeated by the third commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He sustained many internal injuries as the blunt force of the diamond man was too much for the gold emperor. In terms of ground mineral hierarchy, nothing tops diamond.

"We lost Gild!" Exclaimed Arlong whose sword was knocked out of his hands and was now fighting Namur in hand to hand combat.

"I noticed!" Responded Hancock who fought nearby, she was engaged in a tightly contested match with Thatch.

In the middle ground, two expert swordsmen fought with such grace that people couldn't help but watch them. "What do you know about Shimotsuki, warrior?" Mihawk heard the loss of Gild, but he could not avert his attention from his opponent. Commander Izo looked at Mihawk with confusion, he then clashed with the swordsman in multiple angles, not one time could he gain an advantage.

"Enough, who's asking?" He brought his sword from the ground, cutting the very earth they stood on and brought it through the center of Mihawk. But the swordsmans countered with a diagonal cut, stopping Izo from his momentum. He then forced him back and received a gash right on his chest. Izo felt the pain but did not let that bother him.

"I am." Mihawk did not allow Izo to retaliate as he slammed his sword away from the swordsman. He then unleashed a flurry of slashes, enough so that Izo could not keep up, receiving multiple, non fatal cuts from all over his body.

"Heh...maybe I'll tell you one day..." From the exhaustion of trying to keep up with Dracule Mihawk, Izo fell face first on the dirt ground, losing to the world's greatest swordsman.

'Damn.' Thought Mihawk as he didn't learn anything new. So much for getting answers from someone he thought would know.

Back to Hancock against Thatch...

"Don't worry my lady, we've had our losses too." Thatch joked with Hancock as he responded to Arlong's outburst of losing one of theirs.

"We can't lose this war, I hope you don't take this personally." Hancock delivered a roundhouse kick right to the face of Thatch, but the fourth commander caught it with his forearm.

"I don't really." He said with a smirk and pushed Hancock back. Thatch then closed the gap and brought his knife to the face of Hancock, who could barely avoid the strike by a hair. Her opponent was really strong, so she would need to use it then.

Hancock stepped back, channeling her devil fruit and focusing on it. It was time to show her awakening. Though before she could reveal her new power, blood splattered all over her face, as Thatch found himself gasping for air.

For the Fourth commander of the Whitebeard pirates, found himself on the receiving end of a sharpened dagger, straight through his heart.

Hancock's eyes widened as a gruff looking man stabbed the commander in the back, he had an enrage look in his face.

"Zehahaha!" Laughed the assailant, one hand with the murder weapon, another with a handful of grapes.

Hancock watched as the eyes of Thatch went from anger, to pain, and then finally to emptiness. Life escaped the fourth commander without a chance to get an answer. Why?

So the queen asked for him. "What are you doing?"

All of a sudden, the grapes which were on the hands of the assailant, changed shape, turning into what Hancock could only assume as. "Devil Fruit..."

"Zehahaha! At last! I finally got the opportunity to take you out, Thatch!" The gruff looking man consumed the grape devil fruit, taking only one bite out of it. He then began to tremble as the power which was within the fruit coursed through his entire body.

"Why would you kill your own?" Asked Hancock, cautious as Teach let the darkness course through his entire body.

For months, Teach had been looking for a chance to kill Thatch as the Fourth Commander ate the Yami Yami no Mi. As faith would have it, Thatch found and actually consumed the devil fruit. And Teach waited for a long time for its arrival. Now it was his for it was his destiny to become the darkness to swallow the world. Nobody, not even a time traveler, could mess with Teach's destiny.

"He ate the fruit which belongs to me." With that simple statement, a portal of darkness emerged from behind Teach, he then stepped back, allowing the darkness to swallow him. Though he did not leave without leaving his mark as he let the darkness explode and kill those in close proximity to the portal. Hancock was lucky to activate her armament on time or else she would be dead. She would have pursued the shadow user but he had been long gone.

"Commander Thatch!" Exclaimed one of the Whitebeard pirates. "He's dead!" Exclaimed another. And just like wildfire, news of the death of Thatch spread throughout the battlefield.

"It wasn't..." Although the Whitebeard pirates did not hear anything she was saying. She had blood on her hands, and she was the one fighting Thatch. Noone would believe that Teach killed him, no one.

"Hancock they will not listen to reason." Mihawk landed behind her, standing back to back with the queen. He had just finished his battle with Izo and found the queen in some trouble.

"I didn't do it." She reiterated her previous statement.

"I know." Mihawk gripped his blade tightly.

"Stupid men!" Her anger caused those who were near to pass out. Conqueror's haki was exhibited by the queen. Then as to finally accept that they were not going to listen, Hancock finally activated her awakening.

A pink humanoid figure escaped her body, its form morphed quickly, as its long, slender lower body turned into a snakes' tail. It's upper body was that of a human, and it held a circular orb on one hand, and a spear on the other. It's head was covered in a thousand snakes. The pink humanoid blob had become Medusa, the cursed.

Her fruit is the Mero Mero no Mi. Though deep within her fruit, hid the mythical zoan known as Medusa, a woman who turned anything that looked upon her horrid face into stone.

Hancock commanded the mythical beast to wreak havoc as it used its tail to cause massive damage in the enemy forces. The orb in its hands emitted energy beams, and the spear was used for close combat. Any and all who stared into the face of Medusa turned immediately into stone, even if they did not lust for it.

"Go now Mihawk, chase after Jozu. Leave the middle to me." Was Hancock's command to which Mihawk complied, dashing to the right flank and immediately recognizing Jozu, beating Enel.

Hancock cleaned house in the middle ground, riding on top of Medusa and causing massive dent in the enemy forces. Earlier her advances were halted by Thatch, but now it seemed like nobody would be able to hold her back. And there were those who tried to stop her, but they all failed.

* * *

**Allied Backline**

"No! Comeon!" Exclaimed Dice as he removed Commander Enel's name from their war board.

The battlefield was finally taking shape as commanders and prominent fighters from both sides fell off.

On the side of the strawhats, Third Commander Lucci, Eight Commander Hajrudin, Ninth Commander Moria and Eleventh Commander Enel were incapacitated. For the allies, Pel and Marigold were defeated. For members, Bonney, Gem, and Perona amongst hundreds of allied fighters and members.

Then on Whitebeard's side, Commander Thatch was killed. Commander Blenheim, Commander Haruta, Commander Atmos, Commander Izo and Commander Rokuyo have been beaten. In the allies department, Oars Jr., Squard, Elmy, Doma, Ramba and many more.

Though the most important of the battles were on the enemy backline, left flank, far left, and on an unknown sector of Enland.

On the enemy backline, Crocodile and Vista were not letting the other get the upper hand. As sand met flower petals.

On the left flank, a match was brewing as an unstoppable force was going to meet an immovable object. Mihawk was the force, whereas Jozu was the object.

On the far left, away from the battlefield, pillars of blue phoenix flames exploded in several directions as it met a hard thick, mochi wall. Marco and Katakuri were engaged in a close battle.

Then of course, there was the match of the titans. Mugiwara and Shirohige, inside a 2 mile wide rubber room, duking it out in a match of the century.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

The battles were continuing, neither side particularly getting any advantage. All the battlefield remained at a stalemate.

Though something was brewing on the detached island of Enland, where Luffy fought Newgate.

Luffy had now transformed into 'Gear 4th, bound man'

He tried to power through Whitebeard's guard, but the Yonko really took Luffy up for his offer. He was actually going all out, without the risk of causing any world ending events.

As Luffy got close, Whitebeard delivered a powerful quake punch in the air that sent Luffy back by several yards.

"Gurarara brat, you sure you want me at my best?" Whitebeard brought his finger in the air once more. Gripping tightly as he pulled down once more, Luffy felt his surroundings alter, as fissures formed from below him. He jumped out of the way, as rock formations altered all around him.

That day, Luffy learned that Whitebeard without a limiter is literally a monster. But he had a few tricks up his sleeves as he would not fight Whitebeard without having a plan to beat him.

But first he had to get that bisento taken care of. So Luffy activated Gear Second, and put the natural form of Soru on top of it.

He disappeared in the naked eye but Whitebeard kept up with him. He used some of the raised ground formations in order to launch himself forward.

Whitebeard brought his bisento down at Luffy but the rubber man caught the bisento, wrapped it with his rubber arm, pried it from Whitebeard, and tossed it far from the Yonko.

As his focus was disarming Whitebeard, Luffy forgot that the old man still had his other limbs available. He brought both hands down at Luffy and hammered him into the ground. Then Luffy hit the ground so hard that he was lifted from the ground and Whitebeard kicked Luffy before he could recover.

The more devastating part was each strike by the quake man was infused with his ability, so the inside of Luffy's body would have been turned into a blender, if it wasn't for activating armament on time.

Luffy caught himself with both hands, slowing his tumble. He finally halted but Whitebeard wasn't done with him. The emperor was already in his face, his right fist pulled back with a familiar bubble of his quake ability around it. He then brought his fist forward, aimed into the face of Luffy.

'Gear Fourth: Snake Man' Luffy had transformed into one of his most powerful forms while tumbling from the strike by Whitebeard. As the yonko brought his fist down towards Luffy, a perfectly times 'Python' caught Whitebeard behind his head. The impact was enough to distract him as another 'Python' connected on his right cheek. Then another to the left cheek. Until quite literally, Whitebeard was bombarded with punches from different directions.

"Enough!" Whitebeard released his conquerors haki, knocking Luffy slightly back. He recovered and brought his fist back and launched another barrage of pythons.

This time, Whitebeard was ready, using observation haki to block each strike. There were only two fists from the Strawhat man, and he loved to strike in Whitebeard's blindspot.

"Not too shabby old man." Luffy noticed someone appear from a distance, then disappeared quickly. That person grabbed something and left, just as Luffy had planned.

* * *

**Left Flank**

The very earth trembled as the Dressrosan commander pulled all the stone from the land and pulled it in himself. He then merged with the stone and commanded it to squash Jozu.

Though the Diamond man simply smashed through the monster that is Pica and went straight out of his stone beast, effectively locating and taking care of him.

The Third Commander of the Whitebeard pirates was on a roll, he went through Commander Gild, Commander Enel and now Dressrosan Commander Pica. But the immovable force finally met his match, as a diagonal green air slice made its way towards him.

He blocked it with his diamond covered body which caused the dust to cover the ground. Once it cleared though, in the path of Jozu was Mihawk, his blade extended and pointed at the diamond man.

"Your victories end right here Jozu." Declared Mihawk.

"Will you enforce it Hawkeye?" Challenged Jozu as the two commanders looked at each other before finally engaging.

Mihawk brought Yoru down into the shoulder of Jozu, only to meet a diamond covered shoulders. To make it sturdier, Jozu covered his diamond in armament just to make sure that Yoru doesn't cut through him. Mihawk was known as a swordsman who could cut anything and Jozu wasn't going to take any risk.

Yoru diverted its strike towards Jozu's neck, but that too was covered in black diamond, a result of the armament. He then used his free hand, opposite of where Yoru struck him and pushed the blade back. He then brought his shoulder down and charged at Mihawk, but the swordsman used his immense speed to jump up in the sky.

Jozu looked up, to find the tip of Yoru crashing towards his back. So he used his back foot to launch himself forward, narrowly avoiding the crashing blade. In the place where Jozu once stood, Mihawk had brought down Yoru, with a large crater on the ground.

That would have been him if he did not get out of the way.

So who would win? The immovable object, or the unstoppable force?

* * *

**Enemy Back Line**

Crocodile was holding the two blades of Vista with his golden hook, he used his free hand to bring up a sand spike, attempting to stab the enemy right through his heart. Vista knocked the golden hook back and cut the sand with both blades. A flurry of flower petals following each strike.

Vista noticed that a group of Strawhats has gotten in their backline, more specifically, two giants, a monk, and an armament user with thick shades. So Vista took his blade and knocked down the golden hook, and unleashed a 'Rose Rondo'. Which wrapped Crocodile in a tornado of flower petals. This should be enough to hold the sand user for even just a moment.

Vista rushed Vergo first, knocking him out before the strawhat member could react. Urouge tried to slam Vista with a giant rock, but Vista expertly cut through the rock and knocked him out.

Vista then made a play for the giants but was stopped by Crocodile, he was able to get out of the rose trap.

"You bastard." Crocodile said with a serious look on his face. A sand sable covered his hands.

"Ah, you have gotten out of my trap." Said Vista with a smile. He managed to clear two enemies who got into their backline, that should be okay for now, the problem now was the giants.

Crocodile unleashed his own tornado of sand but Vista twisted in the opposite direction, eliminating the sand storm. But Crocodile blitzed him, bringing his golden hook down towards Vista, once again they clashed with each other the sound of the golden hook, and blade echoed in the air.

He touched the ground to which he turned the ground into quicksand right under the feet of Vista. The Fourth Commander began to sink but he jumped up in the air powering through sinking in the quicksand.

* * *

**Far Right**

Katakuri brought up a massive mochi pillar, attempting to clip the phoenix mid air. But Marco was an expert flyer, and he dodged each spike pillar before doing a 180 and deep diving towards Katakuri, phoenix flame boosting him forward.

The mochi user manipulated his mochi to turn into a semi-liquid state, as the massive mochi pillar seemingly melted and came crashing down over the head of Marco. The phoenix noticed that he was surrounded by mochi and exerted a large amount of phoenix flame to burn his surrounding.

At the end of the exchange, they were back to square one, with Marco standing several yards from Katakuri, neither man gaining any footing against the other.

"Why didn't you just back away when I warned you?" Marco said as once again he took flight, boosting forward once more to deliver a kick into the face of Katakuri. The mochi man brought his hands forward, manipulated his body so that the kick was swallowed into his body as a mochi form, and brought Marco close.

"Captain will be King." Said the First Commander of the Strawhat simply, which initially shocked Marco but caused the first commander to chuckle.

"That's funny because my Pop's is going to be king." Replied Marco with a confident smile. He released blue and yellow flame from the tip of his feet to escape from the mochi trap. He used it to create a separation once more.

* * *

**Middle Ground**

"Enough!" From atop of the enemy line, Shirohige slammed his bisento on the ground. "This war is now over! The Whitebeard Pirates will stand down!" Though upon closer look, his arms were trembling slightly while holding the bisento.

Confusion ran all throughout the battlefield, as Commanders, allies, and fighters looked at each other in confusion.

Marco, who was still locked in an even battle with Katakuri, decided to see what this was all about. "Maybe we'll meet again Dogtooth."

"Another time then Phoenix." Replied Katakuri as he watched Marco fly towards his captain. Katakuri crossed his arms and listened in on Viola's report. "Final Phase everyone, stand down." Was all Viola said to which everyone immediately understood. The Whitebeard pirates stopped, and the Strawhats stopped. The war has come to a halt.

"Pops what is happening?" Marco landed beside Whitebeard.

...

_Earlier that same day…_

_Blueno opened the door underneath Whitebeard to transport him to the island which the Captain chose. _

_Bonclay was the one to tap Whitebeard in the back, luckily Blueno phased the Yonko through before Bonclay could have died. _

_Then, later on, Blueno picked up the bisento which the Captain knocked out of Whitebeard's hands._

_He then delivered the bisento to Bonclay to complete the look, as the Mane Mane user turned his form into Whitebeard, and called off the war._

_..._

"Listen carefully, I just want the war to stop." Underneath his disguise, he was scared shitless as he was making things up as he went.

"But why?" Pried Marco, still confused at the whole thing. Bonclay in the guise of Whitebeard, began to sweat feverishly as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Say you lost one of the commanders...oh! Thatch was killed." That's right, good call Viola.

"We lost Thatch." He said with a smile of sorts, but quickly recovered with a serious face

"Fuck...but in a war, Pops, unfortunately, there are losses…" Began Marco but Viola fed some good information to Bonclay to finally cease the First Commander's prying.

"Hancock says that a Teach killed him, say that." Thank you, higher power for the woman named Viola. Thought Bonclay as he finally had a good answer. "Marco...Thatch was killed by Teach." This put the First Commander in a massive state of shock.

"No…." In the mind of Marco, all he could think about was how Red Haired and even Mugiwara warned them about Teach. They should have listened, they should have.

"This war is now over!" Declared Bonclay, posed as Whitebeard. "Now Marco I will retire on my ship. Do not bother me no matter what!" Excellent, the perfect hiatus. This should give the Captain enough time to settle the battle with the real Newgate. With one powerful leap, he leaped into the distance, pretending to disappear into the horizon. He nearly pulled a hamstring trying to mimic the yonko's massive leap. 'Ouch ouch.' And once Bonclay was in the clear, he entered a door that led him back with the main force.

Marco looked at where Whitebeard once stood, in massive confusion.

"Retreat." Ordered Marco to which the Whitebeard pirates began to filter out. It was Captain's orders.

"Stand down." The Strawhats respected their retreat, as Katakuri gave the orders to stand down.

The fight between Jozu and Mihawk was a tie. As Mihawk stopped his blade from meeting with the diamond man, his blade blazed a shiny black color as he was aiming to cut the arm off of the diamond man. Their match was postponed.

Crocodile against Vista was a tie. Neither Sand nor the swordsman had an advantage over the other. Crocodile seethed as, throughout the battle, Vista kept him occupied. He did not get to his goal to take care of the old bastard.

And of course, Marco against Katakuri….ended as a tie. The match of the century was put on a hold as neither man would let the other gain any form of advantage. This was the burden of First commanders.

The war was over, but really the war was only reaching its conclusion in the unknown island, where Luffy and Newgate. resided

* * *

Enland- **Unknown Island**

Rubber met quake as neither man was letting the other gain an advantage. Luffy's barrage of gum gum pistol was met with the quickness of Whitebeard's fist. Barrage of fist met each other, each strike causing energy to release, destroying the land they stood on. The very earth lifted at each impact and the two separated once again.

Whitebeard infused his fist with a quake and hit Luffy in his abdomen. Though the rubber man absorbed the strike, swallowing the fist of the old man in his rubber abdomen, and kicked him straight to the face.

Whitebeard didn't let his gaze leave the Strawhat Captain as he took the strike like a man. He then used his other hand to palm Luffy's face. He attempted to squeeze but Luffy used both legs to create separation.

Luffy covered himself in steam, now activating Gear Fourth once more, with no limit, he could switch between Python and Bound Man without an issue.

The old man was obviously held back by his declining and Luffy didn't like the advantage, he wanted the old man at his best.

Luffy released a 'Kong Gatling Gun', the weight of each strike was heavier than before. Whitebeard brought up his arm, absorbing the strike with his quake infused forearm.

As Luffy's fist connected with Whitebeard, his fist shook violently at the impact as the quake man transferred his ability through his defensive strategy. Luffy shook his arms as he was forced to retreat, his vision becoming shaky. But Whitebeard didn't let up, as he has done all throughout their fight. Without his bisento, who had disappeared from where it landed earlier, he used his legs to kick Luffy straight to the face. Luffy closed his eyes and absorbed the strike as he had no time to dodge it. He was sent several yards back, finally stopping as his momentum slowed.

"Old man! I'm going to win this!" Luffy readied his fist, preparing for his ultimate desperation technique.

"In your dreams brat!" Whitebeard was going to match Luffy as he too wanted this match to end.

Luffy covered the distance, bringing his right fist forward,

Whitebeard leaped forward as well, infused with massive earth-shattering quake punch, Luffy met him with his own rubber punch as his thought process was to absorb the initial quake and then go through the old man's fist.

It was so crazy that it might actually work.

Haki energy escaped their final clash, not one man moved from their punch as their entire environment shattered, the ground they stood on collapsed.

"Ah!" Screamed Luffy trying to generate more power in his punch.

"Grr." Whitebeard could not push forward while using his most powerful technique.

And then an explosion...

...then silence.

Who would have thought...Rubber could stand toe to toe with Quake?


	30. Fin

_A/n: Thus here we are...the finale._

* * *

**Allied Backline**

A person had arrived in the allied backline, and he was intercepted by the Tenth Commander.

Cabaji and Mohji were passed out, defeated by this lone man, a black spike going through their abdomen.

"You won't….you won't be able to pass!" Exclaimed Buggy, although the enemy pirate remained smiling. Despite Buggy's front, he was completely bloody and beaten by the enemy.

Darkness covered Buggy the Clown as he was swallowed whole, his will would be tested as the invading person continued on, towards the operations department of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Ah!" Nobody could hear him, but Buggy was within the darkness. He was in so much pain, as he felt like he was being pulled and cut into a million pieces. For within the darkness, the clown was being tortured to his death.

...

"Get me an IV running through Lucci right away!" Exclaimed Dr. Hogback. Who was tasked with the tall order of trying to save the Third Commander. Though no help ever came, as something dark covered their tent.

"What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed Dr Kureha although her question was quickly answered.

"Enemy on the proximity!" Exclaimed Galdino as he immediately jumped into action. In the Communication department, Dice had also joined Galdino, as a lone member of the Whitebeard pirates, stood before them. He was the reason everyone was surrounded by darkness.

"Listen, you don't have to do this." Said Galdino as he held his arms up. Trying to calm the enemy pirate.

"I don't?" Asked the plump man with a dark grin over his face. It was then that Galdino realized that this man was not someone they could negotiate with. He morphed his fist into a wax boxing glove, and provided Dice with wax shoulder pads. Dice charged at the darkness user only to find himself flat on the ground, under the foot of the enemy.

Galdino then tried to attack him, only to be at the receiving end of a spike, straight through his chest.

"Zehahaha!" Laughed the darkness user. He then sunk into the ground, once again causing a massive explosion, this time at the heart of the Strawhat's Communication Department, and the Medical Bay.

As the smoke cleared, their entire operation was destroyed. People were slow to recover as the resulting explosion was devastating.

Brulee got up, finding Viola under a pile of rocks.

"Help!" Exclaimed Brulee, but nobody would answer her call. So instead of relying on others, she instead lifted the heavy object by herself, using every once of her remaining strength to lift up the debri.

To her delight, it was lifted, and Viola was finally free. But there were countless other members of the Alliance that needed help, so there was really no time to celebrate.

In the Medical bay, the medical staff and patients found themselves unharmed.

"How?" Asked Dr. Crocus, though the answer was outside, as the giant who was defeated by Jozu had to be treated outdoors. And as a commander, after realizing that their medical team was under attack, Hajrudin had shielded the medical tent with his own body. And now, the explosion caused him to faint. Though it was thanks to the Eight Commander, that the medical bay was there to help others.

It was unfortunate that the communication department went down, but it was lucky that the war had been called off.

"Perfect timing." Thought Viola as she laid in the medical bay. But she needed to look one more time, to make sure that everyone was safe. She activated her vision power, looking into the distance. Though due to her exhaustion, she overshot her aim and went way past the battlefield, even past the Whitebeard pirates.

Though what she saw caused her to cry, scared for what was coming.

For in the distance, flags of 'Marine' covered the ocean.

"They're coming!" Exclaimed Viola to the surprise of those in the medical bay.

"What is it?" Enel had finally awoke from his defeat and was the first to get to Viola.

"The marines are coming!"

"Oh no." Said Crocus, for a member of the Roger's pirate to recognize that they were fucked, then they truly were fucked.

"Fuck!" The group were now in a panic, as Brulee finally woke up from her slumber.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Hurry and warn the personnel at the battlefield, the marines are here." Commanded Enel.

Brulee brought a mirror in front of her face, her eyes wide open. "Marines are coming!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, her voice echoing all throughout the battlefield.

Strawhats and Whitebeard pirates alike heard it loud and clear.

Meanwhile, on the fields of the Northern Shore, a body of a fallen commander remained on his feet. Darkness finally disappeared from around him. He was covered in his own blood, his eyes were lifeless, his breath was slow and troubling...And yet, he remained standing, not once did the flag of the Strawhat Pirates fall. It had to stay up, the flag had to, no matter the cost.

* * *

Enland- **Unknown Island**

Luffy stood tall over Whitebeard, he had come out victorious on their final attacks. Rubber absorbed the super quake that Whitebeard generated.

He was exhausted beyond belief, as Luffy had suffered many internal injuries. a couple of broken ribs and he was sure he tore many of his muscles. hopefully his abnormal healing factor will take care of that.

Meanwhile the old man was of course suffering for his old age, as he was coughing furiously. he sustained many broken bones all over his body and his left arm was limp. His knee blew and it was a miracle that he was moving.

If it was two years that Luffy went straight for the Yonko, he would have had his asses handed to him and died at the hands of the strongest. But two years of training with the most powerful people that he knew helped him prepare for this moment.

"I lost…" Whitebeard fell on one knee and couldn't believe that he was beaten. If Mugiwara delivered a finishing blow, he wouldn't even have enough energy to fight back. It was his utter defeat.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Luffy as he fell backwards on his back, for he too had reached his limit, and used the last ounce of his energy to stand before Whitebeard and wait for his yield. "Hey old man." Luffy was flat on his back, and Whitebeard was on one knee, as neither man could move anymore.

"What brat?" He asked, panting for air as he coughed up blood.

"If it's all the same I would love some sake now."

"Gurarara. Brat…"

"Are you dying?" His tone suddenly shifted. He realized that the old man was held back by his chronic cough.

"Yeah."

"If you call off this war, I have someone that can cure you."

"Yeah right, Mugiwara if I were to show any weakness, Kaido and Linlin will try to take my territories for their own. And those evil bastards will cause pain and suffering for the people I swore to protect. By Fishman Island joining your flag, it showed that I was vulnerable, and I could not have that happen." As he responded with doubt, Law emerged from a doorway, presented by Blueno. Whitebeard took note of the new arrival.

"I understand that Whitebeard, how would you like to be healthier and younger. To stop these evils from ever getting an upper hand on you." Added Luffy to which Bonney emerged from the same doorway.

"What benefit would helping me do for you Mugiwara?"

"Well it would get you off my back of course. Stop this dumb war about pride. And I will need your help in the future...so it would benefit me as I need an alliance with you." Responded Luffy matter of factly.

"Is that right." With nothing more to lose, Whitebeard decided to take him up for his offer. "Go on then."

"Just don't resist. "So Luffy looked at his people and nodded his head and they began their work.

First was Bonney who touched the world's strongest man, it took a lot out of her to bring him down but she did it. Suddenly, she has turned him into a 25 year old, back in his absolute prime. Whitebeard looked at himself, admiring the work of the age manipulation user.

"Wow." Was all he could say as he was younger once more. "How long will this last?"

"Forever...until I revert you back." Responded Bonney weakly as she took a seat on the ground, exhausted from the technique she had used.

"Whitebeard-ya this will sting a little." Law brought his hands forward. 'Room', suddenly Whitebeard was encompassed by a clear blue bubble and Law brought his sword out and sliced Whitebeard.

His body then floated in the air in sections and Law began to work on him.

After an hour, Law had a jar of purple substance, what everyone could only assume as poison.

"You should be okay now Whitebeard-ya, just stay on top of your health, stop excessive drinking and exercise more." Said Law as he returned Whitebeard to normal.

"Is that Poison?"

"Yes." Replied Law. But in Whitebeard's mind, he thought of who could do such a thing to him. Who would betray him?

"So?" Luffy was glad he took him up for his offer, he didn't know if he could go on for more rounds. "Go on guys, thank you for your help."

Law and Bonney took an awkward bow. And Law assisted Bonney as she was weakened. They have successfully performed their designated task and left through the doorway of Blueno.

The Whitebeard before Luffy was now in his prime, his flowing blonde hair was noticeable, and he had a new air about him. Law had cured his sickness, while Bonney made him younger.

"Not so bad Mugiwara, so this was your deal the whole time huh?" The thought of who betrayed him was put in the back of his mind, for now.

"Yeah, I need you Whitebeard. In the future there will be a war that would decide the faith of the world, and I can't let you die before then."

"Is that so...That makes sense. You know, Gol D. Roger did mention someone who will come to shake this world." In a memory of his past encounter with the pirate king, Whitebeard could vividly remember it, as he shared a cup of sake with the dying Roger.

The Pirate King offered to give him the information on how to get to Raftel, to which he refused.

Though when Whitebeard brought up that he knew someone similar to Roger with a 'D' in their name. Roger asked him if he knew what it meant, then told him about it. 'So this is the guy Roger? The man who will change the world?' Thought Whitebeard as their surroundings reverted to normal, Luffy's Rubber Room no longer in effect.

An open door was left by Blueno, for Whitebeard to return to the mainland.

"Let's have a sake in front of our people, to solidify our alliance."

"Yeah I'd like that." Though Luffy noticed someone coming, slowly. Whitebeard was already inside the doorway created by Blueno so it made sense he could not sense this incoming person.

"You coming Mugiwara?" Noticed that Luffy was hanging back.

"I'll be there in a bit." To which Whitebeard nodded his head, his golden locks flowing in the air. Whitebeard disappeared inside the door. "Blueno, tell everyone that I will meet them soon, I know my way back"

To this Blueno nodded and disappeared inside the door, closing it from behind him.

This left Luffy on the unknown island, cold air suddenly filled the surrounding and Luffy immediately knew who it was.

* * *

**Enland**

Whitebeard went through the other side of the door, just as Brulee had announced that the marines were coming.

Marco immediately noticed his new look.

"Later." responded Whitebeard. "Let's go! Retreat!" Commanded Whitebeard as the war with the marines in their current depleted conditions, is not in their best interest.

Katakuri had joined Whitebeard, as Blueno filled him in on the new alliance as well as the Captain staying behind as he had to take care of something.

"We have two ways to go to a pocket dimension, Mirror and door. I have one man who can hold thousands of bodies inside his fortress." Offered Katakuri, as he remained calm in this troubling situation.

"I appreciate the offer Dogtooth, but we can get out of this on our own. If you run into Mugiwara, tell him to rendezvous at my home island, Sphinx." Whitebeard provided Katakuri with an eternal log post to his island. Katakuri nodded at the Yonko respectfully and returned to his people, with the Captain missing, he had to call the shots.

"Alright listen up!" Katakuri brought the mirror communication device in front of him, broadcasting throughout all allies. "Bege! Bring in as many people as you can. Blueno and Brulee, open as many portals to your dimensions, we have to retreat now! Law, Dorry, Broggy, Arlong with me!"

As soon as he made the command, Bege activated the Big Father, opening the gates to allow allies to enter. Brulee activated as many mirror portals as she could as her brother's plan is probably to house the alliance inside her dimension until they are at a safe distance. Blueno did the same thing. For those who can, they directed people in going through the portals as safe and efficiently as possible.

Katakuri was joined by the people he called.

"Dorry and Brogy carry as many ships as you could then I'll have Brulee create a portal big enough for you both." The two giants nodded their heads and went to work. "Arlong, bring Laboon, and Surume to the Northern port. Law, transport the remaining ship to the back of Laboon and the limbs of Surume." The two nodded and went to work.

They had to get out quick, the marines were coming.

...

When the marines arrived at Enland, it was empty. The remnant of an epic battle remained. Though something was up to the island, as it seemingly became cold all of a sudden. The entire island of Enland was covered in thick ice, and the weather shifted to arctic conditions.

"Where the hell are Mugiwara and Whitebeard?!" Exclaimed Admiral Akainu.

Admiral Zephyr looked around, touching the ground as to observe for any signs of the pirates.

"They left in a hurry...they have all gone." Commented Zephyr. The purple haired admiral looked around at the distance. It was too late, they were too late.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

"Kuzan." Said Luffy with a smile not knowing why the marine admiral was there.

"Mugiwara." Kuzan had arrived without wearing his marine attire. For he had arrived as just a simple man, there to meet the Strawhat Captain.

"So?" If he would have to fight Kuzan, he didn't know if he had anymore in him. He was too tired from fighting Whitebeard, he barely had any energy to stand.

"You are a time traveller correct?" Damn, Kuzan was good, he caught on quick. Or did someone tell him, who would do such a thing. All that knew were his Grandpa and Shanks...no….

"I am..." Luffy limped but he stood on both feet, looking at Kuzan in the face. "...Now what?"

"You can't be here Mugiwara." Began Kuzan. "There is such a thing as space time continuum Mugiwara, and by you being here, you are breaking the very fabric of reality. Mess with time and we could be swallowed by darkness from your interference."

"Okay but where are you going with this." He saw him raise his hands, but his body could not react quickly enough. Before Luffy could move his tired muscles, Kuzan had launched an ice trap, freezing everything below Luffy's neck.

"Mugiwara, I will have to take care of you."

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Luffy as he tried to wiggle out of his encasement. As there was no way to get out, he knew he would have to accept his faith, but he couldn't let certain events to happen. So he had to ask a favor. He was going to die. "Before you kill me...Can I have a final will?" He pleaded with his eyes, there was no incentive for the Admiral to let him have one.

At Least he made the life of people better than they were before, he accomplished something, even if it would mean little for others, it meant alot to him.

Kuzan weighed his options, thinking about the strawhat captain's request.

"Go ahead then. Your final will..." Kuzan brought a recording denden mushi in front of Luffy, letting him speak his mind. Suddenly, something triggered in Luffy's head, his despair was replaced by hope even just slightly. '_...by you being here...'_

So Luffy did so, outlining orders for everyone, giving personal messages to his queens, and apologizing that he had to die. Kuzan let him get to his last message before pulling the trigger.

"Goodbye Mugiwara." And just like that, Monkey D. Luffy was frozen enough to kill a normal man. To give himself certainty, Kuzan froze the entire island, the island which Luffy and Whitebeard fought. He covered it in a massive layer of ice, enough to change the weather condition of Enland itself.

Countless Marines found Kuzan sitting along an ice chair, and they asked him what happened to which he answered.

"I killed Mugiwara." For the world will remember that day as the death of Mugiwara, and the victory of the Whitebeard Pirates. Though the marines spun it so that Admiral Aokiji ended the war by killing Mugiwara and caused a retreat from all pirates within the vicinity.

Garp nearly killed Aokiji but was stopped by Sengoku, even needing to use his Golden Buddha form to restrain the Vice Admiral.

"That's my Grandson you bastard!" Exclaimed Garp, veins popping out of his forehead.

"It had to be done." Replied coldly by the man named Kuzan.

* * *

**World Economy News Paper **

"Damn." Morgans had bet it all on Mugiwara and it seemed like he lost. He typed feverishly as he wanted to deliver the news as soon as he could. He didn't need Kizaru knocking on his front door again after all.

Once he was done, he angrily ripped the template from the typewriter , and read what he had to write. He had to be partial of the marine as he was given a hefty bribe to do so.

"On the birth of a new year, a war took place. The Strawhat Pirates challenge the Whitebeard Pirates into the match of the century. Shirohige was a man of many things, but he was best known as being the strongest, and for Mugiwara to challenge him, it was a testament of his cockiness.

Mugiwara is the same man who blazed through the Grandline, destroying nations such as Alabasta, Dressrosa, and Fishman Island. Delegating the creation of a terrible armada full of criminals.

It was a hard fought battle and yet the Whitebeard pirates came out on top and just as all hope was lost, our marine protectors, who are righteous and just, arrive in the nick of time to cause a retreat from the evil forces, with Admiral Aokiji coming out on top by killing Mugiwara. For those who wish to become pirates, this is your warning, as your faith will surely lead to death, by the hands of justice."

The Albatross zoan dropped the paper and dipped his head into his arm. This was not the real story of what really happened, just propaganda by the world government. He took a sip of his alcoholic drink and tossed the news to the side, as photos from the war finally developed. He looked at each one, admiring what took place that day.

It must have taken him hours to look through all the photos and yet, not another soul saw those photos. Morgans brought the photos into his safe, locking it for the world cannot see what happened that day, or it would be his head.

* * *

**Sphinx**-3 weeks later

It had been three weeks and still no news from the Captain. Of course they heard that Admiral Aokiji killed him, but they could not believe it.

The content of his recording was delivered to the Strawhat Pirates after they had travelled far from Enland.

The marines overran the island and Katakuri had to make the difficult decision of leaving before being caught. Whitebeard had offered his home island as a rendezvous point and everyone was now there,still filtering in slowly and getting the medical help that they need.

The recording found itself in a package delivered to Hancock. Titled: Mugiwara's Final Will.

Hancock called a meeting, all commanders of the Strawhat Pirates were present, and Whitebeard along with Marco, Jozu, and Vista were there as well.

"_Hey guys...sorry I died." _Began Luffy although he had a smile throughout the whole time. The recording of the strawhat captain was visual and auditory, which cause tears to begin to flow as the sudden reality of his actual death came crashing into everyone's heart.

"I _have been granted a last will before I died. So let me begin with Katakuri, I give you the Strawhat Armada as no better person can lead this Armada than you, carry on my legacy and become an emperor of the sea." _Katakuri seethed as the very ground he stood in began to cave at the pressure he was releasing.

"Am _I deserving of your service Mihawk? I'm sorry but looks like I died before you can help me become the king. But you can still become the greatest swordsman in the world."_ Frustration erupted from the second commander, as he unleashed a wave of haki. People felt his frustration but Luffy continued on the recording, there was no pause button.

"Alive, _stay that way Lucci, I hope you find who you are looking for, but revenge is not the answer, cherish your newfound friendship and do not fall into darkness."_ Lucci nodded his head, swearing to his Captain's command

"Everyone_, who would have thought Arlong and Brulee would be a thing? Anyway, in all seriousness take care of your people and make sure that the journey to the surface world is safe, I am so proud of what you have become Arlong._ _Please lend Brook Jinbei as he is very important in my mission for him...more on that later." _Everyone had a good chuckle at the Strawhat Captains' joke. Arlong agreed to the plan, as his captain would want. As soon as the meeting was over, he will deliver the news to the helmsman.

"Be _it as it may Brook, I'm sorry buddy...please take care of the kids...they need to stay safe no matter what. Franky, and Jinbei are really good guys, take him with you...and wherever my Robin goes, please protect her."_

"Aye Captain." Said Brook softly, tears flowed through his eye socket, he thought of a bone joke but dropped it..he was in no mood to make one. He'll have to talk to Franky and Jinbei later, right after this sad..sad moment.

"Back _then Crocodile, I hated you, but you better not start a new crime syndicate, you hear? Stay with everyone and find a guy nicknamed 'Black Cat' for me. He'll be a good addition to our armada." _Crocodile didn't show it in his face, but deep inside he too was hurting at the loss of their captain. To have the Captain acknowledgement in including him in this bunch of idiots..it made his heart clenched tightly. So Crocodile did have a heart after all.

"Real _knows real, Gild. Make sure to keep doing honest work and earning honest money. Keep me proud, keep her proud._" Gild too didn't cry but he was hurting. He learned to accept Luffy as his Captain, as did many of the people in that room.

"Soon_, Hajrudin, you will achieve your dream of reinstating the Giant Pirates. I had hoped to be alive to witness it happen._" Hajrudin, the giant, didn't hold back as he let his tears flow. The young pirate captain swore to fulfill the Captain's wish, the reinstatement of the Giant Pirates.

"In _spite of the current situation, Moria, we are your family, no matter what stick with everyone. And locate and subdue a guy named Caesar for me, he'll work well with the crew."_ Moria was crying, for losing the person he respected the most. It took alot out of him to actually learn to respect the Strawhat Captain, and for him to die...

"Nine _times out of nine, I would pick you Buggy, as you are an amazing pirate and never forget that. Give Shanks a slap on the back of his head next time you see him._" Buggy too was crying furiously. But more notably, in the distance, Shanks had been listening in on the Strawhat's will. His eyes was covered with his red hair, but it was noticeable that tears were flowing. 'It had to be done.'

"Years, _it took you years Enel to discover what it meant to have a family. I hope you have seen us as a family like we see you. Stay close and keep everyone safe. I never told you this but try to infuse haki in your lightning...it would be deadly. "_ Enel nodded his head, smiling at the advice from his late captain. Though he gripped his fist tightly as he only had revenge in his mind...Kuzan…

"_Now to Whitebeard, I hope you have made it out alive after the beating you took from me."_ Whitebeard chuckled at the grim reminder that the world government has dubbed Whitebeard to be the victor of the war. And they gave Kuzan the credit for killing Mugiwara. "_Even through my death, I hope you honor our alliance." _Maybe Mugiwara wasn't the one that was promised, he had to find him, whoever he may be.

Whitebeard looked at Katakuri, the new Captain of the Strawhats. "I will, I swear it."

"Thank you." Responded Katakuri quietly.

"Pops, you lost to Mugiwara huh?" Asked Marco.

"I sure did son, I sure did." Replied Whitebeard with a smile over his face. A single tear rolled down his eye, he'll find the one that was promised.

"_Everyone please leave as this next part will play for my queens. That's an order." _Everyone chuckled at the final order of the Captain...though probably in the face of death, he still joked. As the room cleared, leaving Hancock, Viola, and Robin, the recording device played. The three women were in tears, after losing the love of their life.

"_Viola, I wish for you to return to your country and become the queen that you were meant to be. I love you so much and I wish I could be there to embrace you one last time."_

"_Robin, take the minks up for their quest to retrieve the poneglyphs. But be extra careful and do not go after the road poneglyphs. Not unless you have the backing of the entire Armada and the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm sorry I left you like this, I love you, and I wish I could kiss you one last time."_

"_Hancock..."_ His voice cut off as his voice trembled noticeably. The emotion was overflowing, they could feel it. "_Please understand….I love you_." The freezing ensued as the sound of the snail cut off. They jumped slightly at the ending of the message, as it was his last breath before being murdered by Kuzan...The weight of his voice caused her to collapse on the ground. The three queens embraced one another, their eyes filled with tears at the loss of the love of their life.

The end of an era had finally come for the man with the Straw Hat, his signature hat drifting through the wind from Enland to wherever it would land.  
..

* * *

_A knife will fill the world with darkness for the birth of the end is near. _

Teach killed Thatch, fulfilling his destiny.

..

_Blood and destruction will cover the air as one man will once again become his best. _

The war which shook the foundation of the world, Whitebeard came out younger and stronger.

...

_A faceless man and a passageway will put a halt to the pain…_

Bonclay and Blueno worked together in conjunction to pose as Whitebeard and put an end to the war to allow their captain to fight against the real Whitebeard.

_..._

_To ensure the birth of the new age, a unification that has never been seen before…_

The Strawhats, under Katakuri, have now joined an alliance with Whitebeard...an Alliance never seen before.

_..._

_...a strawhat man will have ice fill his veins as he will die from this very world..."_

Monkey D Luffy...rest in peace. Year 1515.

* * *

…

End

…


	31. 9 years later

**9 years later… **

It was gloomy on a particular island. As waves crashed violently against the shores of Enland. A ship known as the Thousand Sunny was docked on the Northern Shore, where nine years ago, the Strawhat Grand Armada and the Whitebeard Pirates waged war.

Remnants of the past remained all over the island and yet it was all covered by thick ice that ultimately ended his life...

Every year, for the past 9 years, ten people visited the grave of their fallen Captain...to honor his bravery and his undying legend.

Roronoa Zoro did in fact grow to be the apprentice of Dracule Mihawk as the young swordsman finally earned his respect. He has a mastery of the sword that could compare with the World's Greatest Swordsman. His style was of the three swords, and his attire was a long dark green cloth along with his left eyes visibly scared. He currently laid along the hammock of the Thousand sunny as he awaited their arrival to Enland.

Nami, who's now grown into a fully grown lady, never really got over her childhood crush of the fallen Captain. Her body was fully developed as she wore an orange bikini top along with blue jeans. Her weapon of choice was her weather manipulating device known as the 'climatac'. Although if the enemy got too close thinking her main source of damage was her long range weapon, they were gravely mistaken. As she was a master of fishman karate taught to her by numerous fish folks. It helped that one of the masters of the art was on her crew.

Usopp has become a muscular warrior of the sea. His observation haki was par to none as he became one of the greatest users of observation haki. His teacher, Katakuri, would attest to this as he would say that Usopp probably surpassed him.

Sanji has become a powerful warrior in his own right. He has become a master of the black leg techniques as Zeff drilled him hard on training. It paid its due dividends though, and yet he was stuck deep in thoughts, not once did he try to flirt with the ladies of the crew for the past week. Something was up with him but nobody was able to get anything out of him.

Tony Tony Chopper has made friends with these crazy bunch of people, and he will die for any one of them as he learned to love his little family. He has become a very strong contender as being the best doctor in the world, infact, anyone could argue he was the best and nobody would question it.

Jinbei, the warrior of the sea, was dubbed as the second strongest fishman in the entire world. He was tasked by the fallen captain to tag along with Brook in ensuring that this specific group remained safe at all times.

Franky is a mechanical genius, who was responsible in building the Thousand Sunny. He also added many improvements on the magnificent vessel, and kept it in top shape for all this year.

Brook, the former Fifth Commander had relegated to a member of the Strawhat Pirates. It was in his final order to watch everyone in this group, so it was natural to stay with them.

Robin, a former queen of the Strawhat legend, did find enough poneglyphs to satiate her initial hunger for knowledge. But in their quest for the road poneglyph, disaster struck. And now, for the past two years, she had to live with her mistake. They all have.

And lastly, the Captain of the Strawhat pirates, Boa Hancock. She was a former Queen of the Strawhats now wearing the signature straw hat of the former captain. She was supposed to marry him, they were supposed to rule all the sea...but he's dead. She was here to honor the love of her life, along with the Strawhat Pirates.

What remained of the former, mighty Strawhat Grand Armada, was now reduced to these ten people. Their forces have scattered as not one man can hold everyone together, as that man was dead.

On the eve of the new year, they visited his grave to honor him. They would pay their respect and move on once more, going on their way.

This year was no different as per usual. Everyone made their peace and began to filter out. Zoro was the first to leave as he remembered the Strawhat Captain giving him a home with the people in this crew. He grew up with everyone and he would never have such an amazing growth period if he never met him. Plus he introduced him to Dracule Mihawk, the man who trained him to become the best.

Usopp noticed that Zoro was leaving and swiftly chased after him. If they weren't careful, Zoro would be lost in this massive ice land. "Zoro! Wait up." Zoro already began walking on the opposite way to the Thousand Sunny. It was lucky that Usopp would notice these things, no matter how little of a detail it may seem. He wrapped his arms around Zoro and teased the swordsman to which the swordsman playfully pushed him out of his way. They were brothers since the day that the Captain put them together, in fact they were all a family since the captain put them together. Usopp thanked the former Captain due to catching his natural observation skills, and allowing him to master it, own it at an early age.

Jinbei left shortly after, remembering all that the Strawhat Captain had done for him and his people. His undying loyalty for the man was unfathomable as he's done so much in the short amount of time that he knew him. Jinbei began to make his way to the ship as it was time to move on.

Sanji was next, as in his mind all he could think about was the burden which he would have to accept. He brought a letter from his back pocket, looked it over, and returned it back in his pocket. Sanji then threw his cigarette in the ground and stepped on it, putting the flames out. He made his way back to the ship, being the fourth to leave. In his mind, he wondered 'should I do it?'

Chopper noticed the Sanji was down so he hopped onto his shoulder. "What's wrong?" The little reindeer asked.

"Nothing." Replied Sanji with a weak smile as he walked away with Chopper over his shoulder. The reindeer had many things to thank the strawhat Captain. Giving him access to the best medical minds in the world, but more importantly, by letting him meet these people who have become his family.

Nami let a single tear escape her eyes as she reminisced her younger days, when the captain first arrived, she immediately fell head over heels for him but he never really returned the feelings. She thanked him for bringing her the best teacher she could get and learned to defend herself in any enemy in front of her. She made her way to the ship after saying her peace.

Franky was the next person to go as he too, thanked the strawhat captain in giving him this family. He would have most likely lost his life if he never saved him. But now here he was, with two bionic arms, the chief engineer of the crew.

Brook would let tears flow through his eye socket as he remembered the fallen captain. He would have rotted in the florian triangle if he was never saved. His adventures and friends that he made were all thanks to him and he would never forget that.

Then there were two. As Robin and Hancock embraced one another, they have not taken a lover in the past nine years as their heart only belonged to one man, and that man was dead. They focused their energy on other things, such as Robin's tenacious pursuit of true history. While Hancock had become one of the strongest women in the sea, though in her mind she regretted how everyone went their separate ways. A once mighty Strawhat Armada, had split into two factions, the armada, and their pirate crew. Though the alliance was still there. As Robin made her peace, Hancock did as well. And the two powerful women made their way to the ship, embracing one another.

On their way to reunite with those who survived the awful defeat 2 years ago...

As Hancock was leaving, with her grief filling her thoughts, she failed to notice that the strawhat which was once in her head flew away from her. Neither one of the ladies noticed that it was gone.

The strawhat flew for some time, finally landing on the floor of the frigid wasteland.

* * *

It must have been an hour when the Strawhat Pirates had left the land when a massive galeon arrived, crashing through the shores of Enland. The flag of the ship was that of the famed emperor of the sea, Red Haired Shanks.

He jumped over his ship and landed on the wasteland, his eye gleaming a certain way.

Nine years, he had been waiting.

* * *

_..._

_"Ah yes, well if you wish to join us for the rest of the meeting, you are more than welcome to do so." King Neptune replied, although still a bit shocked._

_"I'm okay King Neptune, thank you." He then looked at Shanks who seemed to be in awe at his boldness. "When can we leave?"_

_"Actually that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about, now that this is all out there. I can't take you to Whole Cake Island. I have some unfinished business I need to attend to...But Fisher Tiger has offered to take you there instead." (Chapter 6)_

_..._

_"Red haired." The room suddenly got cold and Shanks stopped in his footsteps._

_"Vice Admiral Kuzan..." Greeted Shanks with the same tone._

_"Admiral Aokiji to you pirate."_

_People in the surveillance room had been watching the entire exchange through some visual den den mushi. Though suddenly their feed got interrupted as all they could see was an empty screen._

_"Five seconds." Kuzan walked besides Shanks and whispered._

_"He's not supposed to be here yet. Take care of it."_

_"Okay." Kuzan immediately deactivated his abilities returning everything to normal. (Chapter 16)_

* * *

And so per his request along with the perfect timing and execution, they were able to 'Take care of it.'

Shanks blocked the way of Admiral Akainu and Admiral Zephyr. And he allowed a small ship that carried Kuzan to get through.

He let Kuzan do what he needed to do. He let this whole thing happen. But it had to be done. It had to.

Now Shank's transversed the distance, knowing full well where he would be. Amazing how time did not put a dent in Kuzan's ice as it remained as solid as it was the day it was set.

Shanks sat on an ice shaped stool, curious that there was one there but he was more than happy to take it. He brought a large bag with him, filled with different meat and drinks. Now all he could really do was wait. As this was supposed to be the time.

Another hour passed until finally something happened. As the ice encasement began to shift, cracks began to form from all over the land.

It would only be a few minutes before the ground trembled and the ice shattered into a thousand pieces. The entirety of Enland, which has been covered in ice for nine years, began to melt the ice away.

On the tail end of the melting process, there came a loud gasp for air. "GAH!" Exclaimed a jet haired young man. Shanks approached the man slowly, though he had to quickly avoid an oncoming punch, much quicker than he anticipated. The punch managed to graze him over his right cheek. Though instead of being angry, he had a smile over his face.

* * *

_...a strawhat man will have ice fill his veins as he will die from this very world...(Chapter 27)_

_..._

_Suddenly, something triggered in Luffy's head, his despair was replaced by hope even just slightly._ **'_...by you being here...' _**How'd he know the exact time...well it was in Kuzan's words. He was a man out of time and he needed to return to the time in which he traveled from...so therefore...

_..._

_Mugiwara's Final Will..._

_**Hey** guys...sorry I died." Began Luffy although he had a smile throughout the whole time..._

_**I **have been granted a last will before I died. So let me begin with Katakuri..._

_**Am** I deserving of your service Mihawk? I'm sorry but looks like I died..._

_**Alive**, stay that way Lucci, I hope you find who you are looking for..._

_**Everyone,** who would have thought Arlong and Brulee would be a thing?_

_**Be** it as it may Brook, I'm sorry buddy..._

_**Back **then Crocodile, I hated you, but you better not start a new crime syndicate, you hear?..._

_**Real **knows real, Gild. Make sure to keep doing honest work and earning honest money..._

_**Soon**, Hajrudin, you will achieve your dream of reinstating the Giant Pirates..._

_**In** spite of the current situation, Moria, we are your family..._

_**Nine** times out of nine, I would pick you Buggy..._

_**Years**, it took you years Enel to discover what it meant to have a family..._

**"Hey I am alive everyone, be back real soon. In Nine Years."**

* * *

"You still have the same fire I see." Shanks crouched over the struggling figure of a certain raven haired warrior who hasn't moved his body in literally 9 years.

"Shanks..." He managed to cough up weakly. He recognized that voice as that was his hero. "...you betrayed me." The young man could barely move, he could barely speak, and Shanks tossed the bag full of food. The content spilled over to which the eyes of the young man lit up. He then started slowly, chewing delicately to a small piece of pork chop. Then he moved on to a drumstick, then into a steak. Until finally, the young man was scarfing down the food and drink. He was replenishing his body, seemingly catching up for all the lost time. His seemingly frail body had now become muscular once more. As the nutrients were filling in his depleted muscle. After consuming the entire amount of food that Shanks had brought him, he took a deep breath.

Shanks let him digest his food before finally answering his initial accusation. "I'm sorry Luffy...but by time traveling into the past, in your age that you were, you've messed up the timeline. Some good things came out of it, but mostly bad."

"Where am I?...What year is it?" Luffy immediately noticed the more rough look of the Emperor.

"Enland...1524." Answered Shanks. Both of his arms were still there, so there was really something good with his time travel. But still, he failed to understand why he had to be frozen for nine freakin years.

"What happened...what happened to everyone?" Asked Luffy, finally awake from his long slumber. He was truly worried about his people, what happened to them? Though specially, Hancock, Robin, and Viola.

"As far as your people goes, you'll learn soon enough. But the big picture here is that there are six...I mean five emperors that roam these seas, six admirals are on top of the marines, and the warlord system remains at seven."

"Who are...the warlords….admirals….and emperors?." Asked Luffy, he was sure Katakuri would be one of them, he'd put all of Gild's money in it...

"Kuma is the only remaining of the warlord of your time. He is now 90 percent cyborg with only 10 percent of his personality left. His paw fruit is still a killer though, I hate to see him in battle as he is a pretty strong guy."Without Kuma going against order and separating the strawhats to safety, he was never turned into a mindless machine and used as a slave.

"Weevil is one of the seven warlords. He made it his mission to single handedly hunt down members of the Whitebeard. The slimy bastard is able to avert Whitebeard's hunting party or single handedly defeat them." Luffy didn't speak as all he really did was listen. He let Shanks go on and list the seven warlords. As far as Weevil, no surprise there. He wondered if Whitebeard really was the father to that twerp.

"Orlumbus is a powerful new world pirate who managed to accumulate a fighting force of 8000 men, all under his flag. He took the deal with the marines as his goal in life is to explore all corners of the seas. The fighting explorer has earned his star as one of the warlords of the sea." Who would have thought that one of his former Fleet members would rise to the occasion. Orlumbus was of course a powerful pirate in his own right, but how different is he to be a warlord in this timeline?

"Foxy…" Began Shanks to which Luffy raised his eyebrows. The same guy who tricked people in stealing their crew members. How did that idiot become a Warlord? "...is a powerful paramecia whose abilities are mysterious in nature. I never really met the guy but I think he has the Noro Noro fruit that allows him to slow anybody's momentum for as long as he wants." Ah, the guy actually used his devil fruit to its full potential, maybe he wasn't an idiot afterall.

"Alvida…" Okay this was getting stupid, Alvida the giant mace wielding lady who tortured Coby for all his young life. How the hell did she….? "Her abilities have started a legend that nobody has injured her in years...Plus to earn her spot, she put your guy, Buggy, in Impel Down." Luffy noticed a change in tone from Shanks when mentioning Impel Down, what was that all about. But Buggy being there was an issue. Looks like he would have to go back and get him.

"Law has earned his spot as one of the warlords of the sea. He has used his position to target evil pirates and put them in prison." He was also a warlord of the sea during his timeline. But why would he join them if the Armada was still a thing, Law always had his own ambitions, if Doflamingo was dead...why did he join the marines as a warlord?

"The last member of the warlords is your brother...Ace" At this, Luffy couldn't believe what was being said.

"Ace became a warlord!?" Exclaimed Luffy.

"Uh yeah, Firefist took the position. Did you know the guy?"

* * *

**Marineford**

"I'm glad you all decided to show up." On the helm of the meeting, current Fleet Admiral Sengoku addressed the warlords of the sea.

Beside Sengoku, sat Vice Admiral Garp his gaze was focused on one particular flame user in the room.

"Go on with it then." Foxy said restlessly. The Captain of the Foxy pirates attended the important meeting when he could have been out there, stealing members from other pirate crews. He hasn't failed in doing so either.

"Shut your face Foxy or I'll do it for you." Threatened Garp as the disrespectful warlord was as mouthy as ever.

"Bah whatever old man!" Responded Foxy but he quieted down. Kuma remained his cybernetic self, looking into the distance with a blank look. One arm around his bible.

"Why is Alvida here with idiots anyway?" Alvida, the lone female warlord, asked. She referred to herself in third person because thats just the way she is. She didn't really care as she was busy looking at her smooth skin through a mirror. She was the fairest, anyone who disagreed, met the end of her sea prism mace. In all of her years rising to her status, she has yet to obtain an injury, making her seemingly invincible.

"That is no way to talk for a lady." Commented Orlumbus. The fleet commander has earned his spot for overwhelming enemy pirates with his massive fighting force. Though he was no push over either as his power was well known throughout all the seas.

"Hn." Law scoffed at the behavior of his fellow warlords. He didn't look an age older than twenty one which was peculiar in its own way.

Weevil was not present for the meeting, as he never was, though his mother put in that they will be there for the execution. Of who exactly?

Then there was Ace, who stared right back at Garp. If looks could kill, they would both be dead.

"Ahem, well I have summoned you all here today because of something coming up in a month's time. We require your presence at Marineford due to a high profile execution. We will use this spectacle to bring some dangerous people out of the shadow. More notably Whitebeard and Big Mom as well as the remnants of the Strawhat Armada."

"Count me in." Said Foxy before first standing up. "If it was just that, you could have sent a letter." Said the warlord in a snotty tune. He then walked out from the meeting, his confidence oozing. The Fleet Admiral and Vice Admiral wanted to punch the snot out of Foxy's face but they needed his particular talent, especially for what was coming.

"Alvida will attend." With that, Alvida left as well.

Orlumbus nodded his head signifying that he will be present for the execution and he left too.

"Trafalgar, you're with us right." Warned Sengoku, as Law had previous affiliation with the prisoner up for execution.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Replied Law cooly as he got up, outstretched his hands and left the area with style. He activated his room and switched places with a loaf of bread aboard his submarine...miles from the meeting area.

"Ace…?" Asked Garp through his teeth. The old man was still sour that he chose the pirate life instead of becoming a marine.

"Fire Fist, your answer?"

"Akainu, Zephyr, Aokiji, Kizaru, Fujitora,Ryukugyu...Sengoku, Garp, nor five elder stars...doesn't matter who did it... I'm only here for one thing and you both know it. I'm gonna learn who ordered my mother to be killed...and I will kill them with my own hands. If I have to play for your politics, so be it." They didn't know, thought Ace, all they knew was he was after his mother's killer. But really, he was Roger's son. Garp knew, but Sengoku did not.

The fire logia disappeared in a whirlwind of flame pillar, damaging the meeting area.

* * *

**Enland**

Luffy tried to process the information dump that Shanks was giving. It was so much at one time. The Admiral were now six in numbers... Akainu, Zephyr, Aokiji, Kizaru, Fujitora and Ryukugyu.

"Well as far as emperors go...I am one of the six emperors of the sea as you already know. It's been bad Luffy, everyone is fighting for territory and a play for the One Piece…"

"Big Mom, Charlotte Linlin still holds her massive information network. She's still marrying people into her family to solidify some alliances...in fact I believe a marriage is coming up in a few months with one of her daughters." Fuck did the Germa get invited to join the Big Mom pirates again, which means Sanji...

"Kaido remains a beast, having a firm grasp at Wano. Last time I heard any news from there, there seems to be trouble brewing between the Shogun and some time travelers. It couldn't be you since you've been dead." Oh no, another problem, Momo and everyone have been trusted forward by Lady Toki. This was the time they were transported And that traitorous bastard…he needs to take care of him.

"Four years ago, Blackbeard became an addition to the rank as he successfully broke into Impel Down and took many Level Six Prisoners with him. He posed as a Warlord and broke powerful people out of the hellish prison." That bastard needed to die, fuck so Lucci failed to kill him back then.

"Whitebeard is still an emperor since you helped him return in his prime. Like I said, the warlord is after his legacy so he's been searching for Weevil, but other than that, he has been quiet lately ever since the capture of your guy, Katakuri."

"Wait, Katakuri was captured? Is he working for Whitebeard?" He couldn't help it anymore as this was crazy stuff that he was hearing.

"Dogtooth is actually...two years ago now...a former Yonko of the sea." To this Luffy smiled, so he did it huh. He knew he could, but what happened. "He took over your Grand Armada and ran with it. The reason he was a former Yonko is because he got caught, went into Big Mom's territory to challenge for her Road Poneglyphs and lost. Half of your former Armada is currently locked in impel down...execution date is in a month, and the marines are calling all their forces in Marineford expecting the Whitebeard pirates to retaliate as they are currently allied."

God damn it, it was happening no matter what. Someone was going to be executed, this time his most trusted commander, and friend. Most of his Armada was locked away and he did not know who was available. No matter what, he had to break out Katakuri and his people from Impel Down, even if he had to storm through the front door of the prison by himself.

Shanks noticed that he was deep on thoughts as it was a lot of information.

"Luffy, listen...I had you frozen in time because you are the promised one. The one who will put an end to these ridiculous political games and suffering. Back in Dawn Island, I was ready to sacrifice an arm for you because I knew you were the one. But Lady Toki sent you back because you failed the first time. I thought about it for a long time and I knew that would be her only reason to do it. My captain, Roger was too early for the One Piece and he wished he wasn't...so Luffy to simply put it, you would've been too soon to fulfill your destiny. This is why I did what I did."

Luffy remained pensive, looking out in the distance. It made sense but he hated the idea that it affected him so much. Why him? Why can't fucken Shanks be the chosen one...

Shanks got up and asked. "Did you need a ride somewhere. Like good old times?" He attempted to lighten the mood, but Luffy was pissed beyond words. Damn why does time travel have to be so damn complicated.

"I'm fine, go on then Shanks. I need to be alone."

Shanks tried to say something, but no words came out. He respected the request of the time traveler and moved on. He began to walk away, until he made it to his ship. He looked back for the last time before giving the order to depart. If he thought he knew Luffy, then he had to be somewhere. As the mind of the young man was mostly predictable….he would die for his friends.

Luffy was walking aimlessly around Enland. The ice was mostly melted around the island but Luffy did not really care for that. His mind was still in a mess as he could not process that he now went forward in time, back to his normal time but everything was fucked up.

The very first thing he needed to do was save Katakuri. There was no way he'll let him die. The execution was in a month but he would be found in Impel Down. Did he want to go in there to try and avoid a major war? Hell yeah.

Then he had to figure everything out as he went. From the reason why Ace is a warlord, to taking care of Sanji's family issues, and of course the other time travelers. In other words, he needed to challenge the marine for his crew, kill Big Mom, Kaido and lastly Blackbeard. Somewhere in the middle, he'll kill the celestial dragons somehow, oh those fucker in the underground world also.

Yeah solid plan, now he needed his man power back.

Luffy was deep in his thoughts walking aimlessly around Enland. He was planning his next course of action when suddenly, he stumbled upon a straw hat, the same one that belonged to him.

"Huh?" Said Luffy out loud. He curiously picked it up and looked it over, then his senses suddenly heightened at a certain smell belonging to one particular lady. Had she been keeping it all this time…how did it get here?

"That belongs to me." Said a voice from behind him. He immediately became stiff as that voice sounded very familiar. His heart began to jump out of his chest as he slowly turned around. And sure enough, there she was looking as stunning as the first day he fell in love with her.

"Hancock…" Luffy said slowly. He didn't know how she would take the news that he had returned, for all the world knows, he died nine years ago.

Tears welled up in Hancock's eyes as she saw his face. Was it happiness? Grief? He liked to think so. Her form became weak as she nearly collapsed. He was going to run and catch her before she fell, though she caught herself and wiped her tears. He wished he could go to her and hug her. He should just do it right?

So he did, slowly walking towards her, not once did his eyes leave hers. It was still there, the desire, and yet as he got close, her eyes became angry and her right foot was brought up and met him square on the face.

Luffy was sent right on the ground, the impact creating a crater on the floor. 'What…?' His body remained durable as ever, his amazing metabolism and recovery factor was a marvel.

"You fucken imposter! How dare you mess with my emotion!" Exclaimed Hancock as she attempted to follow up her strike with another leg drop.

Although Luffy rolled away in time. Of course, she didn't know it was really him. God she was hot when she was angry.

A pink humanoid figure shot out of Hancock, as she activated her secret awakening. Medusa escaped her body, complete with a spear and an orb.

Luffy beamed up at realizing that she finally mastered her ability. "You finally did it!" He exclaimed in happiness, despite being in massive pain from receiving her kicks.

It was too late, as Hancock was seething in anger, she looked into who she thought was an imposter and activated her ability.

Luffy loves Hancock to death...her amazing nature, looks, her talents, perfect goddess like figure...so of course he lusted for her. Especially after nine years in the ice, he could not wait to tear into her. But it became his undoing, as Luffy was instantly turned into stone, not another word out of his mouth.

Medusa was going to shatter the Luffy statue into a million pieces until finally Hancock finally realized something. Hancock's eyes widened as she processed what he said. Only Luffy would know of her awakening, how hard she trained for it. His voice was that of someone proud of another person...Then she finally realized, as tears welled through her eyes, that this was truly her one and only...

"Luffy…" The stone encasement crumbled, Medusa melting into the ground in a pink goo. And Luffy coming out with a massive smile over his face.

"Hey, it's been awhile." And just like that, Luffy was swallowed with an embrace so tight, he could feel their heart connect once more..no love lost between the two…

For this moment he forgot all his worries, planning, and lost time. For this moment all that mattered was the woman in his arms.

* * *

_A/n: haha sorry I tricked everyone but the story is definitely not yet over. Gave you all a heart attack huh? Kudos to those who got it, as I only have one person IRL who I tell what's going to happen in this story._

_Well here it is, a continuation on where I want this particular story to go. To clarify, it was never going to be over with just that, comeon give your boy a little more credit :D _


	32. Headquarters

_A.n: You guys are so awesome! The overwhelming support is something that I would never expect in a billion years! Now, remember all the way back in fishman Island when I ruined Shanks by making him Whitebeard's yes man? Well fastforward a couple of chapter and people are hating him for how he played Luffy...god I never thought I could have this effect on people with the story I write. Again you are all the best, and you keep this ball rolling._

_Does anyone reread the story?_

_Reviews are my bribe_

* * *

**Enland**

"Well I'll be damned…" Their tight embrace was interrupted for a moment, though Luffy kept Hancock close. For on top of the hill, a one eyed swordsman stared directly down at him.

It didn't take long before the rest of the Strawhats surrounded him. Everyone was here. Sanji, Nami, Jinbei, Brook, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Zoro, and there she was, his one and only, Robin.

Though the first to truly run to him was surprisingly Nami who seemingly ran to embrace him. Her assets were in full display as she quickly covered the ground between them.

She didn't run to him to hug him, she ran to him to quickly grab the woman in his arm, Hancock.

Oh shit, they think he is the enemy. Smart.

Once Nami grabbed Hancock, Robin encased the duo in a hand shield. Luffy looked at this in confusion but he could no longer see them as a pillar of ocean water escaping from the earth and separated Luffy from them. Thank you Jinbei.

Before he could really do anything, an angry Brook was mere inches from cutting his head off. Luckily his god-like reflexes were still there. He was able to duct down on time as his chilling blade was near his face. Though the rest of the strawhats was not done yet as a super heated diable jambe fell from the sky, the meteoric downfall of the chef was avoided by Luffy side stepping. Good thing he did too because he would have been barbecue underneath the flaming drop kick.

They have become so strong in the time that he's been gone. Zoro zoomed through the flaming impact that was missed by Sanji, bringing out his two blade technique. Luffy had to activate armament, lucky he still had it or he would have been chopped liver. The blade made an impact with his armament guard and pushed him several steps back. His blade sparked in collision with Luffy's arm and the green haired swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"You're strong, Imposter!" Zoro smirked as he ducked, Chopper came running through with horn point. His face was plastered with anger as he could now believe his hero was being insulted like this. Luffy caught the horn with both hands. Damn he was strong.

But Luffy was able to hold him steady, though their combination wasn't done yet.

Franky had his arms extended, a particle beam was aimed at the face of who he thought was a fake. When did Franky become such a technological beast? Did he become a better inventor in this timeline?

Luffy tossed Chopper to the side so as to not let Chopper get hit. Chopper took note of the imposter protecting him. 'Huh?'

The particle beam hit Luffy straight to the face, and sent him several yards back. As the smoke cleared, his body was covered in armament. But the strawhats were not going to let him go easy. A pellet flew by his head, missing him. But it was purposely launched by Usopp as the pellet expanded into a vine trap, entangling with his limbs. Luffy got free with his legs but a set of hands held him down, courtesy of Robin.

Then for the combo of the Strawhats to end, Nami raised her climatic in the air, unleashing a flurry of black lightning through the body of Luffy.

He couldn't believe that lightning was actually hurting him, this alternate form of lightning had to have come from Enel.

As the smoke cleared Luffy found himself surrounded, with Brook having his blade at the throat of Luffy, cold air emitting from the tip of his blade. Zoro and Sanji stood on standby beside Brook, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Jinbei and Franky were behind him. Both men were ready to strike as well. But they wouldn't get a chance to do so as Hancock broke from Nami's embrace and made a break for her love.

Luffy had a smile on his face as he was going to get a little serious. Though Hancok got in between Brook's blade and Luffy.

"Captain?" Asked Brook although retrieving his blade from nearly piercing her. Hancock's eyes were unwavering.

"I'm not your Captain…" She turned and looked at Luffy, immediately accepting him as the rightful Captain of the pirate crew. She was a powerful woman of the sea, feared by all life, and yet there was something about him that made her tremble, weak, excited. "...he is your true Captain...Monkey D. Luffy."

To this a collective gasp, a moment to process and finally realized that this was truly the one and only.

Sanji's mouth hung agape as the cigarette fell out. He fell on both knees with tears welling up in his eyes.

Chopper began to cry furiously at the revelation, and Franky quickly embraced him. He could not believe what was happening as his eyes hung wide open.

Brook collapsed on the ground, falling on both knees in a similar fashion as Sanji.

Zoro fell flat on his ass grabbing his hair at the shock of what was happening.

Usopp passed out falling face first into the ground, with Jinbei catching him before he fell. Jinbei held Usopp and gently placed him on the ground. He maintained his posture and looked at the legend in confusion.

Nami had tears flowing from her eyes as she embraced Hancock, for Robin slowly made her way to him.

At first she looked him over, not believing it was really him. She then caressed his cheeks slowly. An audible gasp could be heard from Robin as electricity coursed through her body. It was truly him, and when one loves another, she could feel it.

Luffy didn't really know what to expect, was she going to hug him, kiss him, punch him?

Then, a loud smack over his cheeks as her palm went straight to his face. Luffy was shocked and yet he wasn't given any time to react as she grabbed his face and brought him in, giving him a passionate kiss. He felt her pain and suffering for the many years they've been separated. This kiss deepened by the minute and the group replaced their disbelief with glee.

Their lips parted for a moment; it was then that Hancock joined them, as the trio were entangled in an embrace, one arm for each lady.

Sanji finally got up, a smile over his face. Franky raised Chopper over his head and Brook stood beside them. Jinbei and Zoro shared a smile and Usopp ruffled Nami's hair.

This truly was, Strawhat Luffy.

Their sweet moment ended after a while and Luffy addressed the elephant in the room.

For right then in Enland, Mugiwara was reborn once more.

"I can't tell you how I'm still alive. So what happened since disappearing?" Asked Luffy to which the group had a change in mood once more. For the arrival of the Captain was a list of horrible news that they would have to reveal to him. Some good, mostly bad.

"Um, Captain...I'm glad you've come back. Let me begin with telling you about what happened after you...well died." Usopp began for the group, he was much more confident than before. "Commander Enel swore revenge on Admiral Aokiji and blindly went after him. Commander Enel lost and was sent to Impel Down as a result of his anger. He's been there for nine years." He owed the thunder man some sake for his valiant effort, but Kuzan was no joke. Jinbei took over and continued the story.

"Captain, you are as young as the day I remembered you. The following year, the Reverie occured where Commander Lucci was in attendance along with Queen Viola. First the positive, Fishman island officially declared their journey to the surface, which was approved by 80 percent of the council. But in a negative light, the king of the drum kingdom made a play to start a war with Alabasta by striking Princess Vivi. The Princess did not honor King Wapol's attempt to start a war by not giving him a reaction. Commander Lucci waited for the end of the Reverie, and killed Wapol before he could return home. He took the insult personally as Princess Vivi was your bethrote, well is still now that you are alive, and waited for home. Ever since then, Commander Lucci has been missing no contact. Although the armada had been getting occasional help from the shadow and we think it is him." Holly shit catching up for lost time was insane. Lucci killed Jinbei then stepped back, where Zoro took over.

"As per your request Captain, Katakuri took over and expanded the crew even further. We obtained prominent fighters, solidified the alliance with Whitebeard ,but also some left the crew to start their own."

"Okay, wow this is a lot of information you guys. Let's take a break for now, fill me in later. So tell me, did you all join the Grand Armada?" Luffy wanted a break from the information of what he missed. Of course he brought in Robin, Franky, and Brook. But the younger ones?

"We all joined two years ago Captain." Answer Sanji for the group, a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"Sorry Captain, we were there when Commander Katakuri fell at the hands of Big Mom." Commented Chopper as he hung over the head of Franky.

"We were so close at her road poneglyphs, I was sure we could do it." Robin said from beside him. Strangely enough she removed his arms from around her waist.

"We would have it but her forces were too strong and we lacked the manpower. The fall of Commander Katakuri caused a downhill in our morale." It was Hancock's turn to speak. Hancock did the same.

"Half of the forces were sent to impel down, hand delivered by the Big Mom pirates, only half got away." Added Franky.

"Alright okay, listen up everyone...we're going to break out everyone from Impel Down, before a major war begins. In order to do this, I need to rally our forces, and I need to get in touch with Whitebeard and Shanks." His tone was venomous for the last name that he said. He finally let the freezing debacle sink in, and fucken Shanks decided for him, without consulting him. Everyone smiled at his order, almost intoxicating how his confidence made them more confident in the seemingly deathly mission.

"Aye Captain. The journey to our HQ will take a couple of hours, a day at most."

"Where is HQ?" To this Franky and Jinbei smiled in unison.

* * *

**Hachinosu Island**

"Ahhh!" A mighty roar of pain escaped from the mouth of one Hajrudin as a spike slowly went through his hands.

"Zehahaha! Want to talk now, giant?" A bearded man which wore a black and gold captain's coat, along with pistols along his belt. He stood in the eyes of the island's unique skull.

Hajrudin was held up by a darkness spike, making him float mid air, his eyes lined up where Teach was standing.

"Fuck you Teach." Said Hajrudin. Though that wasn't smart as around him, his crew yelled in pain as they were repeatedly tortured by the Yonko. Teach had surrounded the island with the bodies of the giant, nailed to a post with his darkness. The giant pirates were defeated and ultimately humiliated in Blackbeard's island. Though they were blindfolded the entire journey so they wouldn't know how to get there.

"Anytime now giant, I need information." Teach phased back and forth, as the scream of his crewmates rang in the air. From Dorry and Brogy, to new additions such as Gerd, Stansen, Road, Goldberg, and Lily Enstomach.

"Fine, dammit stop..." Hajrudin had a down look on his face as he would regret providing this information. He had to stop the suffering of his friends.

Blackbeard smiled sadistically, stopping his torture of the giants.

"Well?"

"They are not going to allow Commander Katakuri to die, no matter what...I don't know the plan..." Said Hajrudin regretfully.

"Good, good." Said Teach with a massive smile over his face. Though he never really planned to leave them off easy. He then activated his power once more as the screams of the Giant Pirates filled the air. It was like music in his ears.

Teach went inside his office quarters, where his commanders were located. In the room were his ten titanic captains, where the majority of them came from Impel Down...how long has it been? Four years...yeah.

In the room were Jesus Burgess, Shuryu 'of the Rain', Van Augur, Avalo Pizarro, Laffitte, Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot, and Doc Q. Outside looking in was Sanjuan Wolf. Oh and the tenth member of the Ten Titanic Captains was none other than Gecko Moria.

"Who's ready to get their hands dirty?"

"What's going on boss?" Asked Burgess.

"In a month's time, Dogtooth is going to be executed. Whitebeard and Big Mom will be there. The remaining strawhats will be there also. At last we will go as well making it a five way tango."

"Good plan, but I still think I should be the captain!" Exclaimed Avalo Pizarro.

"No no, the captain is perfect. He is an emperor of the sea!" Proclaimed Catarina Devon.

The group cheered but Moria was quiet, staring outside the window at some event that was transpiring.

"What's wrong Moria? Not turning your belly on me are you?" Teach noted the reaction of the former strawhat pirate.

"Look outside." Moria pointed to which everyone did so.

Across the island, the crew found that one of the giants had escaped. Her bindings were somehow loosened.

"That's the post of the Enstomach girl! The one that shrinks." Jesus Burgess noted.

"How the hell did she get free?" Asked Shiryu, his eyes traveling to Moria who continued to stare outside. He sensed that the group was looking at him.

"What? I was with him the whole time." Replied Moria pointing at Burgess. It was true so they moved on from blaming it on Moria.

"It had to be San Juan! That stupid idiot must have not tightened her bindings!" Suggested Katarina Devon.

"Hey San Juan you big doofest, you missed the binding!" Exclaimed Jesus Burgess to San Juan, who looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

Though in Moria's head, he replayed the event not even an hour before their meeting…

_"So I had that little punk right in between my arm and choked the living shit out of him! Wiiiiihahahaha" Though Burgess loved to talk about himself so much that Moria could sneak away from him for a moment, substituting himself with a shadow clone. In Moria's mind, Burgess would continue to talk and his clone would continue to actively listen._

_So Moria disappeared in his own shadow and appeared in the shadow of Hajrudin's head. Moria manifested beside his ears._

_"Hey Hajrudin, I'm getting you free." Whispered Moria to which the giant heard loud in clear._

_Hajrudin didn't move his head but said,_

_"Not me...Lily.." To this Moria had a confused look._

_"Why?"_

_"Faster.." Hajrudin did his best to not move his mouth. But Lily would be the best person to free as she had a very useful devil fruit to escape._

_"Ah." To this Moria was halfway into the shadow when he said. "I'll find a way to get you all free. I swear it." And Moria appeared next to Lily, freeing her of her bindings. "Do not leave until exactly an hour from now. Count to 3600." And with that Moria travelled the distance from where he was, to where his shadow was, taking its place._

_"You think I'd beat him huh?" Perfect timing, as he returned in the rare time that Burgess actually asked for input._

_"Sure." And Burgess went on and on once more. _

So Lily did as she was asked and shrunk her size and made way for the dock. She had been long gone when the Blackbeard Pirates discovered her.

* * *

**Thousand Sunny **

Luffy took a few hours to look through his ship, finding that the strawhats have made it into their personality. He missed so much time, he needed to catch up with everyone. Though more importantly, he needed to know where he stood with them, his former Queens.

Luffy stood outside Robin's door, in a strange way, it was like how she stood outside his door all those time ago.

Should he knock? Call out? Maybe do…

But he wouldn't need to answer his many questions to himself, as Robin herself opened her door. She was visibly a shade of red, her breath was hot at the initial meeting.

"Yes Captain." The way she said it was cold, almost like she did not forgive him for being gone for nine years. He did not forgive himself for that either.

"Hi, um I just wanted to say...how are you?" Stuttering for his words was a new look for him, he was so used to being calm and collected, in control, why does she make him this way.

"I'm good thanks." It was so simple, her answer. She could not be more obvious. So Luffy knew to take a hint so he rubbed his hands together awkwardly and smiled at her. Then as he had nothing more to say. Maybe the kiss at the dock was just a result of the time they've been separated and nothing more.

"Well um goodnight then." He thought about going in for a kiss, but that would have been weird baring the circumstances.

"Night." Was her simple response and shut the door on his face. Though behind the closed door, Nico Robin leaned against her door, and slid down on it, tears flowing from her eyes. Why did this have to be so difficult?

...

So Luffy aimlessly walked around the Thousand Sunny, his heart dejected from the events that occurred.

"Oi Captain!" Somehow, Luffy ended up in the kitchen, where Sanji was busy making a feast for the returning Luffy. Of course his appetite was legendary so therefore he cooked up as much food as he could for his return.

"Hey Sanji." Luffy said with a smile, admiring the tower of food that he created. Though Sanji took note of his lingering pain over his eyes.

"What's up Captain? Down under the weather?" The crafty chef noted. Though Luffy found that his eyes were missing its glint as well. It must have been the forced wedding.

"Yeah I suppose, hey do you know if anyone in the crew is in a relationship?" Of course he was asking about the ladies, Sanji knew he would.

"Oh, well Usopp and Kaya are a thing. Very cute couple too." Ah that's good to hear, so Usopp really did have more confidence and the fighting prowess to back it up. "Moss head and his swords are in a weird foursome of sorts." Luffy chuckled at this, of course Sanji still had friendly animosity with Zoro. A natural rivalry if he could say so himself. "And that's about it."

Luffy's ears perked up at this, where was Robin and Hancock...Nami? "And no Captain, our three ladies in this crew are not in a relationship. Nami has the biggest crush on you and never looked at another man. She focused on herself and her own growth and that she never took a relationship with another man. Captain..I mean Hancock now I suppose since you ate the Captain...focused on keeping grasp of your legacy that I guess she never got a chance to find another, or even wanted to. And Robin tried and failed many times, never finding love with any other man. They all never got over you really." To this Luffy's frown was replaced with a massive smile. He then jumped up and made way for Robin's room once more. But before exiting, he said to Sanji.

"Don't worry about the Tea Party, we'll tell Big Mom to fuck off." To this Luffy disappeared in a cloud of dust. Sanji looked on in confusion, he never told him about the letter…

...

So Luffy once again stood outside of Robin's room, this time with more confidence than the last. She had been waiting for him for so long that she did not know how to respond.

Once more he stood outside her door, and once more she was ready to open it.

"Yes?" Her tone was cold but Luffy knew better. He swiftly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She was shocked but let him take the lead. Luffy leaned in slowly for a kiss but lingered over her lips. Her hot breath hit him but he made her wait just a little bit longer.

"Would you like me to continue?" He teased, to which she wanted to say no, to punish him for disappearing. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she thought he deserved to feel the pain she experienced for all the time lost.

And yet, his gaze was mesmerizing, as if not a minute was lost. His familiar touch, his loving embrace, his intoxicating smell. It was euphoric and she could not resist anymore.

She melted in his arms and lusted for his lips. So she leaned in, sealing the kiss between them. And this time, it was more passionate, more hungry, Robin finally felt the rush again.

She hasn't been with anyone who particularly kept her interest, as a relationship here and there didn't get further than one kiss. She longed for this, the man who tamed her, who pulled her in, and loved her to the end of the world and back.

She melted along his kiss, and his tongue began to explore her going deep into her mouth. She moaned as the kiss deepened as the two lovers slowly made their way to her bed.

He held her closed as he let her know his hunger, to make her feel love once more, the feeling which she had forgotten for many years. It was like he was making up for lost time, and there was a lot of time to make up.

Luffy could not wait any longer as he slowly removed her night attire. Her silky robe fell from her shoulders revealing her fair skin. She trembled at his gaze as it had been so long since a man gazed upon her bare body.

"Luffy...please don't make me wait." She nearly cried at the thought of his touch once more.

So Luffy did as his lady asked and pulled out his member. Her eyes widened remembering the feeling of it, but she did not have to imagine any longer. She did not have to touch herself at night and imagine him on top of her. For he was really here, in front of her.

Luffy gently placed her on the bed, and she was gasping in anticipation, until finally, without further delay, he entered her.

The initial thrust was indescribable, no word can explain it. She yelped in pleasure as from entrance to when he hit her womb, Robin trembled. She came at this as an immediate response from being without sex for so long.

Then Luffy continued, thrusting back and forth, with each motion causing her senses to reach a thousand. She trembled, and tried to push him away as she could not handle it any longer, but he held her down, forcing her to enjoy herself. She had to keep up an image of a strong woman who didn't need anyone. But she needed him and her body responded as such. She tried to be quiet, tried to hold her pleasure, but she could no longer, screaming at the top of her lungs as he continued to pound her.

"Ah! Oh god!" She moaned as he wouldn't let her miss a moment. He then carried her up, giving her a new set of stimulation. It wasn't just for him, it was for her also. Both lovers felt a massive amount of pleasure.

Robin was soaking while Luffy was near his peak.

"Robin I…" He was going to explode and Robin wanted all of it. So she pushed away from him, positioned herself between his legs. She began to eagerly eat him, fitting as much into her mouth as she could.

He couldn't hold it anymore, as thick sticky substance escaped him. She eagerly continued to bob her head, inviting him to cum as much as he could.

Until finally, Luffy was done, he looked into Robin's face as she had a satisfied smile on her face.

She then swallowed with some cum escaping her mouth. She gave Luffy a seductive smile and decided to tease him further.

She made her way to her bathroom, where she waved her hips invitingly. Luffy followed closely and the duo went at it again.

Her moans of pleasure could be heard all throughout the Sunny.

Hancock wanted her chance with him, but she let Robin have it tonight. For Hancock was spread eagle in her own bed, feverishly touching herself at thought of Luffy filled her imagination, reuniting with him once again.

* * *

Strawhat HQ-**Dawn Island**

The Strawhat Pirates arrived at the HQ, and Lufft couldn't believe it. It was his home island.

"How?" He looked at Zoro.

"To honor your life, and to keep a low profile."

Luffy had a smile throughout their entire walk through the village. Not one person recognized him but greeted the rest of the Strawhats with kindness. He looked back and found that Sunny sank underwater. He was shocked but Franky caught his stare.

"Don't worry captain, Sunny is going to the SUPER HQ! We had to build into a mountain and underground. You'll see!" Luffy let it go for now, deep in his mind was the thought of who would be in the base, and who will be in Impel Down. He didn't want to know from his crew, he wanted to see for himself.

The strawhats were now in front of a mountain it seemed to be a normal mountain formation but Usopp pressed a button from his jacket pocket, and the sound of mechanical gears began to turn. Suddenly a golden metal entrance way opened from the belly of the mountain. Everyone seemed to be used to it, but he wasn't and he was impressed.

"Wow." Was all he could say as he stopped to admire the machination. Hancock took his hands and pulled him forward as they went into the base.

"Strawhats are back!" Exclaimed someone from the base. Zoro greeted everyone and disappeared. Sanji went a different way. And Chopper did as well.

"Usopp!" A blonde haired beauty ran towards the expert sniper, planting a firm kiss over his lips. The two then began to make out to which Sanji and Zoro shared a grossed out look.

"Franky-bro I got some stuff I need you to check!" This time a gas-human floated beside Franky and pulled him somewhere.

"That's Caesar, one of the recruits you asked us to get." It was Hancock filling him in. "There is Kuro, another recruit. He's been a welcomed addition as his strategies are top notched."

'Black Cat' Kuro went to Brook and Jinbei's side. "The commander is requesting for your presence sir Jinbei, sir Brook, madam Hancock." And they followed him somewhere as well.

"Probably going to strategy, we are trying to plan the best way to rescue our comrades. We'll go there first." They continued forward following the direction that Jinbei, Brook, and Kuro went, not once has Luffy been recognized yet. He wore his strawhat but nobody really paid attention.

Robin and Nami ran off somewhere, but not before Robin planted a kiss in his lips. Nami also planted on his cheeks and blissfully ran after Robin. Something for later maybe?

They passed by a room filled with den mushi , each with a different name on them, along with an image of who would be called. There were images of prominent allies such as Fisher Tiger, Vivi (who was now a Queen), Arlong(what the heck?), Whitebeard, Shanks and so on. Luffy's eyes stopped at Viola and his heart skipped. How was she?

"This is our communication depot, to contact allies. Viola suggested it on her last visit...two years ago." There seemed to have been something there but he would have to ask later. The duo then stepped to the side as a literal cavalry went through the hallway. In front of the pact was none other than Capone Bege, who got off of his horse and seemingly absorbed the entire cavalry behind him. He then began to casually walk past them, not noticing Luffy.

"Commander Bege." She addressed his confused look as Bege went ahead to where he assumed was the meeting ground. "Comeon, let's keep up." She grabbed him by the arm and continued onward.

Another figure passed them, Luffy recognized him from back in Baratie. Where was Krieg if Gin was here?

The base was bustling, every single person was busy doing something. And what was even crazier was the meeting room, where familiar faces were going over a plan on a massive table.

People were moving around, writing things feverishly, going over plans of action, erasing some plan that seemed stupid. And Luffy had a massive grin over his face, realizing the people who were still in the room.

He decided to make his presence known by adjusting one of their faulty plans. Luffy took a step forward, not a single person made note of his presence. He then reviewed their battle board and adjusted some things.

A man with funky glasses and matching black studded gloves noticed him, finally acknowledging him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man took note of Commander Hancock by his side, but didn't really put two and two together. Luffy ignored him and continued adjusting the board. Good thing he knew the structure of Impel Down from experience, or else he would've looked stupid.

He adjusted the battle board and finally finished, now all eyes were on him.

"I said, who the hell are you." Said the man threateningly, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders.

Luffy immediately recognized him as Jango, the hypnothis from Kuro's crew.

"Get your hands off him Jango." Called a man with a massive blade over his back. The acting supreme commander of the Strawhat.

"Commander Mihawk, why?" He did as he was told and was surprised to see that Mihawk took a knee.

"Captain." He said simply to which the rest of the room followed.

Luffy looked around as Bege, Brook, Jinbei, were the next three to follow. The tears escaped the eyes of Bonclay, Kalifa, and Gedatsu. Then Monet, Jabra, Kaku, Ohm, Shura, and Brulee followed. "Captain!" Exclaimed Brulee. Those who knew him as a legend followed hesitantly in the end, which happened to be Gin, Kuro, and of course Jango who looked mortified at his actions.

He looked around, surveying the room with a smile over his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long everyone, so why don't we get to work." He ordered everyone to which everyone got up and ran up to look at his plan on the battle board.

"It's perfect." Said Kuro simply. As Luffy walked towards Mihawk.

"Hey Mihawk." He stood in front of the swordsman with a smile on his face.

"Hello Captain." Greeted the swordsman, as he couldn't hold his smile at his usual stoic look. "We're going to need to accelerate your rise as the King, as I am now dubbed the greatest swordsman."

"In time Mihawk." He then embraced his good friend, memories of their early adventures together flooded his mind. The usual cold commander returned his friend's hug as the two shared a moment. "Right then, so this is who's left huh?"

"Not after we execute your plan Captain." Said Kuro from the battle board, computing the personnel needed for the plan to work.

Suddenly, two familiar faces arrived through the entrance hall, neither man really looking forward as they were both reviewing the agenda.

"Mihawk-ya, we need to speed up the plan! Come up with anything yet." Said the tall swordsman that Luffy was ever so familiar with.

"Yeah, damned marines are going to execute Commander Katakuri if we don't move quickly." Said another man, he was shirtless for his visit and Luffy immediately realized who it was. His back tattoo was no longer that of Whitebeard but that of a spade.

They were Warlords of the sea, though more importantly, secret members of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

"Hey guys." Luffy announced his presence to which the two warlords suddenly dropped all that they were holding. In unison, the two individual men yelled.

"Captain-ya?!"

"Big Bro!?"


	33. Hell

Impel Down-**Eternal Hell**

Deep in the dark abyss of the cold and lonely hell known as Eternal Hell. Prisoners were isolated in their own cells, chained securely along the thick concrete walls.

"_I had a dream that one day I'm free, I had a dream that one day I drink tea, I had a dream."_ A yellow haired occupant of the prison sang, he did this everyday, his song was on repeat. It got annoying but there was really no entertainment. Nobody complained, but one man.

"Shut the fuck up Shiki!" Exclaimed another prisoner of level six. This man had been chained in the air, upside down for being so defiant.

"You shut up Crocodile! You fucking brat!" Responded Shiki. "I've been in this hole for twenty something years, so I do what I want."

"Once I get out of this, I'll fucken kill you Shiki!" Responded Crocodile. Though in his mind he continued to replay his failure, the way the strawhats collapsed after Katakuri's defeat was partly his fault.

"Yeah right! Couldn't even defeat Newgate, couldn't even protect his own captain!" Shiki knew how to rub the pirate the wrong way, to rile him up. Sure enough, the sound of rustling chains echoed in the distance. But the bondage was too tight.

"Stand down Crocodile, he's not worth it." Commented another voice. On the biggest cell of Eternal Hell, a voice commanded.

"Oh Dogtooth is speaking, Jihahaha, you call yourself an emperor but you're stuck in this hell hole! Shut up brat, your generation does not understand true piracy."

Then it was silence once more. Katakuri didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. Shiki took the silence as time to sing once more.

"_I had a dream that one day I'm free, I had a dream that one day…" _Though his voice was interrupted by another man.

"If you were so strong, then why'd you lose to Roger." Snickers spread throughout the prisoners of level 6 prisoners.

"Good one!" A powerful figure leaned against the cement walls of his cell, Byrnndi World sang praise to his fellow prisoner. Though he had an itch on the back of his hands, he's been missing the sea, for it had been so long.

"Fuck you Bullet!" Though the group laughed at the expense of Shiki. But Shiki joined along as he did not care for their mockery, he could kill them, he could kill them all if it came to it.

There were some cells which contained two prisoners. One of which had the Gold Emperor and the Thunder God.

"What's up Enel?" Asked Gild as he hung on the cold cement wall. He noticed that Enel had his eyes closed, despite being bound by sea stone binding, he could still extend his sensory mastery, mantra.

A single tear escaped his eyes which was weird for the now sagely man. Enel had been in Impel Down for nine years, and his attitude and form had changed. Though he maintained a physical peak.

"I didn't want to believe it, I felt traces of him in Enland. And yet I said it was impossible. For nine years I monitored the resonance and it remained dormant. But that changed a couple of days ago, so I thought maybe he was alive..."

"Who is?" Gild asked in confusion.

"The Captain is here." Then suddenly the Impel Down prison shook violently as sounds of explosion could be heard in the far distance, on the surface.

* * *

Impel Down - **Entrance**

The explosion came from the very top floor of Impel Down. The plan was quite simple, in order to get access to Impel Down, Law would have to come in on his submarine.

Bege, with the entire fighting force inside of him, would jump to the platform outside of Impel Down and Law would swap Magellan and Bege. Thus the strawhats will have access to the hellish prison.

Then outside on the platform, Monkey D Luffy faced the poison user, with a confident smile plastered across his face.

"Who might you be?" Asked the Warden, his body was now morphing into the substance which could kill a man by a light touch. Luffy looked up from right under his straw hat, his eyes now shining a powerful gleam.

"Monkey D. Luffy." He proclaimed to which Magellan was taken aback.

"No...you're dead?" He heard of the news of Mugiwara's death nine years ago, how is it that he's here?

"I'm still kicking." Magellan attempted to end the battle by swallowing Luffy in a sea of poison demons but Luffy was much smarter, and more experienced than their first battle. So he used Haki and his speed in such proficiency, that Magellan's slow moving poison could not keep up. "How would another failure look under your name?" Luffy casually dodged the incoming poison, not even really trying to attack, at least not yet. He had a plan for Magellan, he just wanted to weigh his resolve.

"Dead, killed for my incompetence. That's why you shall not escape today!" Two sets of poison demons clashed amongst themselves, missing the strawhat captain completely.

"That's a stupid reason to be killed. Hey listen." Luffy decided to finally go into offense. Delivering a precise, yet powerful jet pistol to the face of Magellan, surprising the warden by sending him back. "If you lose to me, you work for me."

"I won't lose to you." Magellan wiped the blood from his nose and proceeded to generate more poison demons. All of which were destroyed in a matter of minutes by Luffy. He expanded his fist and launched a powerful barrage of haki infused fist through the bodies of the poison demons.

"Think again." Luffy said with a smile, as he seemingly floated in the air, looking down on the Warden of Impel down.

For Luffy, who was bound to become an emperor after the world learns of his return, this was simply a detour back to his journey as the King.

* * *

Impel Down - **Crimson Hell**

Inside Impel Down, the Strawhats have successfully taken out the communication department, subdued the jailers, and we're now on a rapid descent to Level 6 to free all of their comrades.

The rescue party consisted of Law who was the catalyst for the plan. Without his pass through the gates of justice, they would never have gotten in the prison in such a quiet manner. Then Bege housed the members of the breakout party. Ace was asked to stay behind on the submarine, asked to only come out only when absolutely necessary. The government did not need to know of two members of the warlord being secret members of the Strawhats.

The Captain had tasked himself of subduing Magellan, for some reason, he wanted to deal with him personally.

Franky and Brook took care of the information department, while Chopper and Nami set up a medical depot inside of Bege. And Brulee provided a pathway to the HQ along with Blueno. By the end of this trip, they would clear the prison of their allies and be home free.

The rest of the jailers were a wash, as Mihawk made quick work of Hannyabal, Bege overwhelmed Saldeath, Hancock dealt with Domino while Robin had Sadi in a bind.

"This is weird huh? The Supreme Commander is back and all." Commented Bege as he stood over Sadeath, she was bound tightly on the ground.

"It's still so surreal...really." Robin replied while sitting on the bound Sadi. The two talked to each other casually despite being in a serious situation. They had no fear, for the Captain was back.

The other forces were defeated by the rest of the strawhat as the purpose of the members of Impel Down was to keep prisoners in, not defend from people going in. That was the purpose of the gate of justice, but Law's status as warlord got them through.

Through level one, the strawhats freed their comrades, quickly dealing with the guards. No bladed grass could stop them.

In this level, Dice, Cabaji, Mohji, and Sattori were prisoners no more.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Sattori, out of energy from being imprisoned for so long. He still could not believe that they were free at last.

"He's back." Replied Ohm with a smile. To this Sattori teared up, there was hope once more.

"Gin! Set me free!" Exclaimed Don Krieg, the former captain of the Krieg Armada. Ever since his embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Strawhats, he had been sent to Impel Down. Gin took one look at Krieg and scoff, no longer did his former Captain have any ounce of his respect. For he had his chance, but his chance has long passed.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto land**

"_Commander Katakuri has fallen!" _

"_Push through!" Exclaimed Crocodile, although his decision would lead to their ultimate downfall. This no killing limit was really putting them at a disadvantage, and now Katakuri was caught in fire. Just their luck. _

_Sattori followed blindly as per the commanders orders but it was for naught, as he ended up being the unfortunate half who was caught. The ball user ended up on the wrong end of Charlotte Smoothies' hand as he ended up dry to the bones, he's never seen. Himself skinny before, so I guess that would be a slight positive_.

On another end of the Yonko territory, there were many things happening.

"_Richie!" A horrible screech came from the beast tamer, who held his beloved pet in both hands. The dup had become an impeccable partnership and yet Richie was slain by Charlotte Perospero, the heartless bastard was going to kill Mohji, but Richi rushed in to save his tamer, though more importantly, friend_.

_Cabaji tried to intervene for his heartbroken friend but Perospero trapped him too, and Dice was caught in the candy prison._

* * *

Impel Down - **Beast Hell**

Down to level two and there was disbelief and excitement from the members of the Strawhats. On this floor were Tanaka, Hatchan, and Absalom.

"I never truly lost fate." Proclaimed Tanaka as he was freed from his binding, no longer was he bound from using his abilities as he happily zoomed through different prisoner's cell, knocking out other pirates who should not be given a chance to escape. He returned in front of Bonclay, who helped him out.

"Me too, me too." Bonclay said with a smile. Though the journey continued as the forces of the Strawhats continued to make their descent. No beast of this hell could slow them down.

"She's with me." Exclaimed Hatchan as he grabbed the hand of the woman formerly known as Miss Doublefinger. For her time in prison, her demeanor has changed and her outlook in life has become more positive. Hatchan had held a cell with her for these past two years, and he found a friend in her.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto Land**

"_I'm sorry Commander, I'm not getting out of this one…" Hatchan fell on both knees dropping his blade, accepting the fate which was handed to him as a super heated blade sliced across his chest. On the other line of the call was the Head of Military personnel, Atlantis Island, Arlong. His duties for his people weigh more than his duties for the Strawhat as the Captain's final orders were to ensure that his people have a safe journey to the surface, to protect them. _

"_Hatchan…" Began the voice of Arlong on the line though Charlotte Oven stepped on the device, effectively breaking it._

"_No!" Exclaimed Tanaka as his power was practically useless, as all inorganic substances in Big Mom's territory are alive. So he had to get to Hatchan through the good old fashioned way, running. But he never would get to him as Smoothie caught him, wringing him like a wet tower and tossing him to the side. _

_Though the massive woman met the end of a saber, her skin pierced clean through. An invisible man successfully injured her but that invisible man was knocked out with a kick. Absalom was no match for the sweet commander_.

"_Weak." Said Smoothie as Absalom faded into darkness._

* * *

Impel Down - **Starvation Hell**

Once descending into the third level, the allies in this floor were barely scraping by, driven to the point of starvation. This floor had Gladius, Baccarat, and Machvise.

"It's been so long...where is Gild?" Baccarat asked weakly, looking around through the fighting members of the crew. Monet held her up and gave her water and some pieces of bread. She could not shock her with more food or it will kill her.

"We're going to get him soon."

"I see." Responded the red haired lady before passing out.

"I'll be back in no time." Commented Machvise as Gedatsu noted that he had lost his muscles.

"Glad to have you back." Gedatsu said with a smile.

Gladius was given his attire and was glad he could finally be back to normal.

"Gladius! Gladius! Take me with you!" Buffalo, a former member of the Donquixote family used every ounce of his energy to muster up the plea for freedom.

Gladius looked at Buffalo, surveying him. For the time they were here in Impel Down, he was good company, funny guy too.

"Your call." Sanji said as he tossed the keys to Gladius, he looked down on it and contemplated whether to free Gladius or not. And the party began moving down, with Commander Mihawk at the helm. Zoro got in front of Mihawk dealing with any and all the jailers that attempted to stop their pursuit for their comrades. Mihawk had a smile throughout this entire journey as his student was finally becoming a masterful swordsman, though his lack of control of 'it' still concerned him.

Some of the forces began filtering back up with Bege as he was staying in level one, to house all escapey. Those who can't go on were commanded to move back up, to get the treatment that they need. Being in prison for so long, takes its toll.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto Land**

"_I sure wish the Hajrudin was here." Machvise gritted between his teeth as he held the fist of Charlotte Snack, attempting to stop his strike for as much as he can. Gladius jumped over him, covering Snack's face with a cloth. He then charged it and exploded the cloth causing Snack to blow back. but instead of falling, he grabbed Machvise by the arm and slammed him on the ground. Gladius attempted to attack the commander but also fell into the hands of the enemy. _

"_Baccarat you should retreat." Gild covered himself and who he could protect in liquid gold, solidifying it as a wall. _

"_No you should escape!" The two have developed a relationship, one of which was unexpected even for the two of them. She pushed him out of the way and was slain at the tip of the enemy's blade._

"_Your mistake was entering our land." Charlotte Cracker held his spear, pointing it at the head of Gild. The enraged commander swallowed Cracker with his gold, barraging him with sharpened spears. Though Crackers tough exterior, and the lengthy battle ultimately resulted in the Gold Emperor's downfall. Cracker sustained some injuries, as he was forced out of his tough defense and out in the open. Gild lost by facing the real Cracker, falling at the end of his sword._

* * *

Impel Down - **Blazing Hell **

"Ah!" On and off for 2 years, Ikarus Much had lived his actual living hell. For the past two years, he was living close to a pit of fire constantly burned near death and resurrected only for the days to return once more.

"I got you my friend." Gin gave Ikarus some water. To which the fish man could not believe what he was seeing.

"There's no way!...No way..." He had been broken for the torture which he had experience.

"Believe it my friend..." Galdino was being helped to his feet by Kuro, and Vergo stood on his own. Aladine joined the forces that went down to the floor, even though he had been held in prison for so long.

"It's good to see you friend." Kuro said to Galdino.

"How is this happening?" Asked Galdino as he rehydrated.

"Captain is here." To this Galdino's eyes widened, his tired muscle gained a new level of energy. Despite the intense heat, his wax covered his body. His entire body was covered in wax armor that he continued to rebuild despite his tired muscle.

Vergo stood in front of the former Mister One of the Baroque Works, his form more intimidating than ever.

"Well?" Asked Vergo simply as the two men understood each other.

"Fine." Replied Daz Bones as he got up and joined Vergo, the two working well together to eliminate the jailers in their way.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto Land**

_Charlotte Daifuku defeated the likes of Aladine and Ikarus Much. Only Galdino stood in between his comrades and certain death. _

_Arlong regretted not sending enough help, he should have been there, he should have. But he was bound by his duties, his people, if one second Arlong 'the saw' left his land, pirates would have a field day with Atlantis, especially the damned slavers. For they were willing to lose some life, for the return of the coveted fish folk's slave. He could not do that for his people. _

"_I respect your will." Daifuku's genie pressured the wax armored warrior. And despite his effort, the genie got through his guard, and down goes Galdino. Vergo attempted to strike down the genie, though he was outmatched, also falling at the tip of its blade._

* * *

Impel Down - **Freezing Hell**

"Finally." Buggy had been sitting in the same spot for years, only moving when he needed to. The strawhat commander had Corazon for company but the former marine was not much of a talker.

"Commander!" Exclaimed Cabaji and Mohji.

"One question...Where is Alvida?" Said Buggy, a hint of venom in his voice. For that woman was the reason he was imprisoned, and why he was not there for the war in Totto Land.

"A Warlord now." Chimed in Law as he heard Buggy's question.

"She's mine." Buggy said simply.

Corazon had found Trebol in Level 5 and the two had been in constant communication. The former officer of his brother had become more mild mannered. Maybe this prison was really good for the former evils of the world. So Corazon took Trebol with them, he would make a valuable ally as long he was kept in check.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto Land**

_Corazon was bombarded by the children of Big Mom, as despite his battle prowess, the strawhats were simply outnumbered. He met his end at the combined punch of three of Big Mom's sons: Charlotte Cadenza, Charlotte Counter, and Charlotte Caballeta._

_How did it all go wrong? He wondered how their plan failed as everything was good, their movement was precise, but the fall at the top caused their ultimate downfall_. _So then, what happened._

* * *

Impel Down - **Eternal Hell**

Luffy went through the first floor tossing the fallen form of Magellan to Bege. He immediately cuffed the fallen warden and tossed him in his bodies' jail cell. What a weird string of sentences but it was true for Bege, his body was a living, breathing, fortress.

"Be back in a bit." Luffy said with a smile on his face, he gave Robin a wink and rushed downstairs.

"Go get our boys Captain." Yelled Bege, and Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

The retrieval party were finally in level six of impel down, they used Hannyabal credentials in order to get through the bolted gates.

"Ah, the Strawhats are here I see." Shiki leaned against his cell, watching as the Strawhats freed their allies.

"Been some time eh?" Gild rubbed his wrist as he was finally free, he immediately searched for Baccarat and he was put at ease when someone relayed to him that she was with Bege, getting some rest. "Good...good." Said Gild with relief in his voice.

"This hell hole was pretty peaceful." Said Crocodile as Caesar released him from his binding.

"This strawhat fellow must be really strong huh?" Asked Bullet as he leaned against his own railings, watching as the Strawhats began to filter in, helping their allies.

"He's here isn't he?" Asked Enel, shaking the hands of all he could make contact with. It's been so long since he's seen them.

"Katakuri." Mihawk grabbed the hand of the former emperor, helping him to his feet.

"Mihawk...I'm sorry I lost it..." He got up and joined the others near the entrance way.

"It's okay." Mihawk replied with a smile. "He's back."

"I didn't believe it when Enel began to speak of his return. But with you all here, and Magellan nowhere in sight, is he really here?"

"Hey everyone." The strawhat commander finally made his entrance, looking at the crowd that had gathered in level six, eternal hell. Almost instantaneously, those who were imprisoned in level six immediately recognize his arrival, despite not seeing him for nine years they knew full well who it is, the why and how will be asked later.

Gild immediately took a knee, followed by Enel. Crocodile, despite his hard nature, took a knee as well. Then last to take a knee was Katakuri, the former Yonko, recognizing who the real King was of the Strawhats.

"So you're the guy huh?" Shiki looked over at Strawhat Luffy with a smirk over his face. "You youngsters have gotten really cocky since I've been placed in here."

"Golden Lion, I've heard tales about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but that's just it, simple tales, word of mouth." Luffy began to tease as he indicated the strawhats to stand on their feet once more.

"Why you..." Shiki began though Luffy stepped up, grabbing his cell with one hand and ripping it out of the wall.

"I'm going to become the King of Pirates, want to be there when I realize my dream into a reality?" Asked Luffy. At first, Shiki had an annoyed look at his face, though his attitude changed once he realized that this young man was the real deal.

"Is it true you are allied with Newgate?"

"Yeah." Luffy responded, and Shiki's frown turned into a smile.

"If ever I doubt your resolve, I'll kill you myself Mugiwara." But Luffy took this threat, as Shiki joining his cause.

"We could use an adventurer like yourself." Luffy leaned against the cell of one Byrnndi World, Luffy remembered him from his time in Amazon Lily, back in his normal timeline. Looks like he never got out of prison. The man considered his options, to have a chance to taste the sea once more...

"Sure why not, I'm getting older here anyway." Byrnndi was helped out of his shackles.

Luffy then moved on to Bullet, who had yet to say something.

"So?" Luffy asked, arms crossed and a smile over his face. His confidence was intoxicating that not one person in that room could doubt that he was here to play. Douglas Bullet sized him up, from his background of being a warrior, only losing to Gol D. Roger, and the combined might of the marines.

"I'll go, but I have to see if you are a man worth my time."

"Deal." Responded Luffy. And just like that, the Strawhat Pirates had their King, their entire force, and an addition of Douglas Bullet, Byrnndi World, and Shiki 'the Golden Lion' in their forces.

Once he dealt with the three powerful prisoners of Eternal Hell, he then went to address his people.

"Get back out of here, we have to go before this prison gets backup." Ordered Luffy, and people began filtering out. Though the four prisoners of level six hang back a little, waiting to address the return of their Captain.

"Captain." Said Gild with a smile, giving the Captain a handshake.

"Been awhile Gild." Replied Luffy after they shook hands, he went after the rest. Luffy moved towards Crocodile who had a smirk over his face.

"Back from the dead huh?"

"I guess so, you didn't become a deadbeat huh?"

"I guess so." They shared a laugh. Then Crocodile grabbed him by the shoulder. "It's good to have you back Captain." And the sand user went after the rest, escaping the prison. Luffy noted that before, the Sand user would never acknowledge him as his captain, how times have changed.

"Captain I was swallowed by hatred and revenge, and went after the ice Admiral. I should have used better judgement and realized that I was needed more by the crew than rotting in prison."

"We're way past that now Enel, I failed everyone as well. Now we move past our mistakes and move on. Are you with me?"

"Always." Answer Enel for it was Luffy who gave him a chance for a family, and it was him he owed his life to. Enel then went after the rest, yearning for the freedom that evaded him for so long. The smell of fresh air would be nice.

"Captain." Katakuri approached him, as the two men were the last to go up. The entire journey to the surface was a conversation, a conversation on how he failed.

* * *

2 years ago - **Totto Land**

_Now how did Katakuri fail against Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom. _

"_My son, it seems you have returned."_

"_Mother, I am here for your Road Poneglyphs. Nobody else needs to get hurt."_

"_It is true my son, you have amassed a massive fighting force, but you fail to plan for one thing." Big Mom had Charlotte Pudding by her hair, and Charlotte Brownie on the other. "What I'm willing to do to win...Mamamamama." She then let the body of Brownie drop on the floor before Katakuri could react, as she pulled out his soul, removing his lifespan to give Katakuri the idea that she was not bluffing. _

_She then began to shift her gaze to Pudding. "I have 85 children, all of which are disposable to me at my whim. Give up this pursuit for my road poneglyph Katakuri or I'll kill as much of your precious sibling."_

"_No!" Exclaimed Katakuri just as Big Mom was going to rip the life force out of Pudding. "Don't.."_

"_Mamamama...good..." Then Big Mom tossed Pudding to the side and surrounded Prometheus' fire around Katakuri. And she let it stay on him towards the entirety of the rest of the war. Or it couldn't even be called a war as with Katakuri immobilize, nobody could stop Big Mom, sure they could slow her down, but the emperor was too much._

_Pudding watched on as tears welled up in her three eyes, previously Katakuri was the perfect brother, a model for all to follow. But since his disappearance, the entire family changed their view on him. They hated him for betraying their family...but here he was, protecting her, commanding his troops to not kill his siblings...maybe Momma was in the wrong...maybe..._

_..._

_Crocodile realized that Gild had fallen at the hands of Cracker so he went after the biscuit user. Though the combined effort of Daifuku and Cracker meant the end of the lone warrior. So instead of fighting for a victory, he fought for the escape of his comrades._

* * *

Impel Down - **Entrance**

"I don't blame you Katakuri." His recollection of the events to the lost finally settled in Luffy's mind, but he did not blame his first commander, he was not at fault.

"But Captain, due to my familial ties, I caused the suffering of everyone." In Luffy's mind he was thinking about how he let down everyone, for nine freakin years, and Katakuri was feeling bad for loving his family.

"Love for your family is what makes you yourself Katakuri. And Big Mom exposed your love thinking it was your weakness. Believe me, my friend, after we're done with her, she won't be able to hurt you or your family again." With that Luffy and Katakuri returned to the Submarine, Bege and Law following closely after. The rest of the group was within Bege or transported to the HQ through a mirror or door.

"Good to have you back Captain." Said Law though Luffy noted that his appearance remained that of his younger self. "You've missed nine years of pure craziness." The surgeon of death remains loyal with the strawhats due to the Captain's action in killing Doflamingo...that was liberating.

They got aboard the yellow submarine and swiftly cleared the gate of justice. Just as they exited on the other side of the massive wall, sirens erupted, as Impel Down was finally able to get their communication going again.

* * *

There were many things that caused a blood vessel to pop in the marine's head.

Breakout of multiple level 1 through 5 prisoners though that wasn't even the surface of the issue.

Head Jailer Magellan was missing.

Breakout of multiple level six prisoners.

Crocodile, Enel, Gild.

Shiki, Bullet, Byrnndi.

More pressing of the concerns was, the former Yonko, Katakuri. But that wasn't even the biggest headache.

The embarrassing betrayal from one, Trafalgar Law. It wasn't this either...

Something peculiar happened while the Strawhats were breaking out of jail...there's rumors that he's back.

The man who caused terror in the world of the marines, the same man who embarrassed them at every turn…. From the many eyes of the jailers of Impel Down, they all could concur...that a certain straw hat wearing, ass kicking, young man was back from the dead, and all they could ask was, how?

Monkey D. Luffy is back.


	34. Shift

_A/n: _

_Camdawg: Right! I thought these guys were not appreciated enough as they were one off characters. So here I am making good use of them._

_Kobeight: You guys keep me going, thanks!_

_Monxu Aki: Hmm I don't know who should the Strawhats face? Just kidding I know and you mentioned it in your list. Not alot of hint I know haha._

_Exodus: You're a G as always. Yes, yes, and yes haha again not alot of answers but the answer is there. _

_Blue grimmoire: Thank you for the support!_

_Rickjames196: Yes Morgans need to support his number one guy. He's like the number 1 supporter of Mugiwara isn't he?_

_Midnightscar17: Here you go!_

_Deadfist02: Yeah man, I can't stop updating cause you all keep supporting me! All your fault for the quick update haha_

_Guest: You will see and Thank you as well._

_Daniel2610994: I'm glad I'm having this effect on you, well the story is anyways hehe We're you surprised that I did not follow the path of Marineford after the breakout? I thought about it and I was like, I know of something better haha You guys know already of the young-in of Bonney and Law combination huh? Wait till what I have in store haha And also the revolutionary I did not forget, as for Baccarat and Gild, people move on, there were just some (Robin and Hancock) who could not. Hehe_

_Scoolharis: no you are!_

_SargentEpsilon: Slick comparison, I am honored haha And yes poor Pudding, she had to watch her brother Brownie get killed. _

_T-Aj71721291: Try a thousand notches!_

_Erasesenpai946: Here it is, Morgans right on schedule._

_PraetorXyn: Slow burns are usually not my style. I love epics and grandscheme sort of stories. It's a wonder I took inspiration from things like Back to the Future, Lord of the Rings, Marvel, Dc, and so on. It all connects, you just don't know it yet._

_Bella-swan11: I love how your review is directed at the character, its really inspiring. Yes I have not forgotten about family business, it will be addressed :) _

_Urukmar: You're a G man! Yeah I ignored the guy if he wants to be a dickwad, let them, eventually these people regret being a dick in the end when they learn what they are missing. You seriously made my day. _

_**Onwards to the story**_

* * *

_A day before the raid of __**Impel Down**__..._

"_Where were you this time?"_

"_Here and there."_

"_Are you ever going to come back?" Asked a raven haired woman, the one which took over his job when he left._

"_No, working in the shadow is where I am needed." Said a tall and muscular man, complete with an all white attire._

"_Well he's back."_

"_I know."_

"_Then you'll resume your post?"_

"_No, I can't face him yet."_

"_Well he told me that if I ever run into you, he wants you to visit Wano."_

"_So he knows."_

"_I suppose." They went back and forth casually, in the center of a busy town._

"_Why? "_

"_No idea. He said one of these days, five people will appear from thin air. Four adults, and one child. Save them from Kaido, bring them here."_

"_Will that atone for my sins." The man asked as he looked dejected._

"_Maybe." With this, the two figures parted ways._

"_Watch out for the painter." Was the raven-haired beauty's last word. To which the tall man nodded, disappearing in the shadow once more._

* * *

**Marineford**

"How could this happen?" Commander in Chief, Kong slammed his fist right through his table. For nine years they have been free of him. For nine years he's been dead. And yet now comes the news that Mugiwara has returned and retrieved his entire army. Admiral Aokiji sat across from the angry Commander in Chief, not an ounce of fear in his eyes. "You killed him didn't you?"

"I did, I was sure of it." Replied the ice user. Though he was passive in his response, almost absent from the conversation.

"Then how the hell is he alive!" Exclaimed Kong as he tossed the table straight across the room, barely missing Aokiji by an inch.

"I do not know." Responded Aokiji, looking at the Commander in Chief dead in his eyes.

The ice user let out cold air from his body, seemingly threatening the Commander in Chief, though Kong was no push over, one does not achieve his rank without having the power to back him up.

"Woah, let's just calm down." Sengoku happened to arrive at just the right moment, when things were starting to get intense between the Admiral and Commander in Chief.

"For your insubordination Admiral Aokiji, you are suspended without pay for 30 days! Get out of my office!" Screamed Kong, his skin turning a shade of black and fur began to erupt from his darkened skin.

"Am I dismissed?" Asked Aokiji, though now being stripped of his title, he removed his uniform jacket and had to go by Kuzan for the next month. And he left, with a smirk on his face. Time to have a little freedom to do things that he needs to handle.

"How is he alive Sengoku?" Kong nearly popped a blood vessel.

"Doesn't matter how he is alive. He is." Sengoku then began to walk outside of Kong's office. "Anyway, comeon we're late."

"Damn it all! Just my luck, insubordination and now I got the old bastards breathing down my neck." Regardless of being pissed, Kong led the way. Sengoku snickering at the Commander in Chief's choice of word. They were tasked to make way to Marineford battleship garage, the largest in their facility..

"Ever wonder why it had been restricted access for the last five years?" Sengoku walked alongside Kong as they casually had a conversation.

"I'm not paid to ask, especially since the Gorosei headed the order." Though Kong looked around and when recognizing that nobody would be able to hear him, he leaned in and whispered. "All I know is, a man goes in, never comes back out."

"Huh?" Sengoku began to think, what could be in their biggest battleship depot, that only the Gorosei had access to the bay.

"Well anyway, we'll find out shortly." Kong and Sengoku stopped and stepped out of the way as massive dumpsters slowly passed them. A wretched smell passed them.

"God what are they doing in there?! You there, what the hell is this?" Kong asked pulling one of the drivers to the side.

"I don't know sir! My orders are to bring them to the incinerator and leave sir!" Then Kong forces him away. The envoy of dumpsters finally passed them, making its way to the incineration area.

Kong and Sengoku made their way through the massive entrance way of the battleship bay. It only took them a few moments to find the five elders, all of which had their backs from the two of them. They were on a raised platform overlooking a wide area of darkness.

"At last, our project is complete." A blond haired, bearded elder star spoke for the group, looking at the distance. Sengoku and Kong were still confused as to what the hell they were doing there since it was so damn dark.

* * *

_"I'll deal with it." Admiral Akainu offered. "I'll kill the brat."_

_"We can't move yet, not without the blessing of the Gorosei. And from what I hear, Red Haired proposed some interesting information that directed their attention away from Mugiwara."_

_"Fuck the Gorosei, let me go and deal absolute justice! Z would agree with me if he wasn't on his mission." Akainu exclaimed, his body turning into part magma from his outburst. "What information did Red Haired provide that is bigger than this fucken super rookie!"_

_"He provided valuable information that the marines need to address with urgency. Which in turn diverted our resources to these things."_

_"Well what is it?" Asked Akainu._

_"He gave the Gorosei information..."_

_"What is this about?" Admiral Kuzan entered the office._

_"Finish what you were saying Sengoku, what did he give the Gorosei?" Akainu demanded, not only at seeing Kuzan, but at Sengoku not finishing his statement._

_"He gave the Gorosei information on..."_

_Even Akainu and Kuzan could not believe what they were hearing. Impossible. (Chapter 23)_

* * *

"Many years ago, Red Haired traded information so that our focus shifted from the events back then. We thought about it, why would he give us this information? Is it to stop our chase of a certain Strawhat pirate? Nine years ago when Red Haired gave us the information on one of the ancient weapons. Maybe now he'll regret the gamble he made of that young man."

Sengoku and Kong collectively gasped, there was no way they obtained them. Sengoku thought that the information was bad, that Shanks gave them the wrong information…

"It took us a year to find Pluton, ripped it out of the corpse of Water 7." Eighth years ago, a buster call was sent to Water 7, destroying everything in sight. This was their goal, why Water 7 was destroyed. It was all to obtain Pluton. "Ever since then, we've taken over this battleship bay and interpreted the blueprint."

Lights began to turn on systematically, as three massive weapons of mass destruction covered the room. A marine battleship was huge, but these were ten times larger.

"Pluton is a massive battleship, a pure weapon of destruction. Its purpose is to destroy and to eliminate. In order to test its functionality, we send Pluton One to coordinates x562.457." The combined shocked expression of the Fleet Admiral and Commander in Chief caused a smile to form on the elder swordsman.

"This will cause more destruction than a buster call?" Asked Kong as his eyes were wide, they had the weapons, but the cost of innocent lives.

"We will see." Metal began to grind together as the sound of alarm began to ring in the air. Wind picked up as the Pluton One ship began to ascend, slowly but surely.

"Admiral Kizaru's nephew was really helpful in providing us with an army of Pacifistas, so not a single marine life is shredded in this mission."

The roof of the battleship bay opened, the ship flew in the air, eventually disappearing in the distance. Their trajectory, to the specified coordinates.

"What if it gets destroyed." Sengoku was asking the important question. Though shaking in fear for who was at the end of the ship's wrath.

"We make more." An army of people, old and young with shackled wrists, rushed into the room, once again beginning the process from the very beginning. The five elder stars were planning to destroy this world… they were trying to erase pirates from existence…and they could succeed.

* * *

Dawn Island - **Strawhat HQ**

The captives of Impel Down have finally returned home, and a new wave of allies have joined them. The last to enter the underground land was Luffy. He observed as people began to get settled.

Those who were sick were led to the medical bay, headed by Law. Dr. Hogback, Dr. Kureha, Dr. Hirulek, Chopper, and surprisingly Crocus remained on with the crew.

"I need blood banks set up! We need to get our patients back to health." Commanded Law and despite being one of the youngest of the bunch, he was well respected

"We'll get Area X ready for you Captain!" Franky exclaimed, for Area X was a special location within the Strawhat HQ. Franky led a group to the research unit, moving onto the labs once more with Caesar. Usopp put his hands on Bullet and led him to the labs as well, they got to know each other well on the journey back to home base and Usopp became instant friends with the towering beast of a man. Though in Bullet's mind, he still needed to test the strength of the Mugiwara fellow. Franky and Usopp worked in conjunction in the research/weapons division, they each headed one on their own.

A mission unit returned which was out when Luffy returned.. Wyper and Baby 5 were in this group, so to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Sugar ran up to Monet and embraced her sister, no longer was she keeping herself young, as she now looked her normal age. Another personnel that was new was Senor Pink, who had apparently joined up with the crew as soon as his son asked him to go with the cool pirates. For all of the young life of Gimlet, tales of his time with pirates and a great man named Arlong filled his childhood stories. When he was old enough to become more aware, he began to insist that his father should get back to business. Bonney, Urouge, and Zeff were the last to enter the mission group.

"I knew you weren't dead because I still needed to kick your ass for sticking me with all those damned kids!" Zeff and Luffy shared a moment, whereas Bonney gave him an embrace while Urouge shook his hands.

"It's been awhile Captain." Urouge said, his grip firm, his form a lot stronger than he was before. Though the group retreated and someone else came up to him.

"Hey babe, everyone is still as busy as ever huh?" And they didn't even seem to have missed a beat, as the Strawhats functioned well with the return of the imprisoned allies.

"Hey." He gave her a firm kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm how about me." Robin passed by the duo and stole a kiss from Luffy while winking at Hancock. "I took care of it." She said as she then proceeded to her unit, the one formerly headed by Rob Lucci, the Intelligence Unit. Closely behind the beautiful black-haired lady was Kaku who shook the Captain's hands, Jabra, Khalifa, and Blueno. 'Hmm so not yet huh.'

"So our medical department is headed by Law, our research/weapons manufacturing is jointly headed by Usopp and Franky. Ahh I am rambling for that is the old structure, with you back, I'm sure you'll find a better way to structure our division." Hancock began.

"How about combat roles?"

"Well the personnel are divided into roles, and each debrief with their unit leaders at the end of a mission." She then pointed at the retreating figures of the mission group which would debrief with the others. "That's as good of an example as any." Luffy then took a seat along a metal chair whereas Hancock wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap. "So what we had going was a certain mission, we would pull from the units. For their mission of liberation and rescue, two weapons experts, a nutritionist and a heavy arm was needed for the mission. Wyper and Baby 5 are under the weapons division, Sugar and Bonney are their nutritionist to keep them healthy for battle. And the mission was jointly headed by Urouge who is the heavy arm and Zeff who's experience and leadership is reliable."

"I like that structure, who thought of it?" Luffy asked while Hancock placed her head on his shoulder.

"Kuro, he's been a valuable addition to the crew, ever since Usopp captured him before he could execute his plan to retire with Kaya's money. Crocodile found him, but Usopp took care of him as it was personal that he targeted Kaya."

"Wow. Looks like I don't have to do much planning, we're just going to need to acclimate the new arrivals." Then a sweet silence covered them as they let the moment sink in. For Hancock she was beyond happy to have him back, for many years her goal was to become the strongest woman in all the seas. She could still achieve this, with Luffy being the strongest man.

While she was staring at him, Luffy caught her, "Yes?" He would ask which she replied with.

"I truly love you." Luffy smiled at her sentiment. It really was like no time was lost between the two lovers.

"And I truly love you." They exchanged a look and smiled at one another for being so loving.

"Uh Captain." Franky approached the duo. "Sorry to interrupt but we have Area X ready, and everyone is waiting. It's going to be super!"

"Yes." Luffy said with a smile before getting up, hand in hand with Hancock and walked behind Franky as they made their way to Area X.

What was Area X?

"This state of the art battle arena is created underground to create any terrain to your heart's content. We use it for battle tactics, training, and for your case captain, battle." Franky continued to speak his heart out about his baby. "We, of the research division, have been working tirelessly to create a perfect environment to test your limits. Perfect timing on your dramatic return captain as it's ready for all-out battle."

"So you're telling me if I go all out, the island won't be destroyed?"

"Well in theory, no, as we have placed counter sensors all over the arena to absorb the shock created by abilities, physical anomalies, and such. Think of it like a sponge."

"Excellent."

Mugiwara arrived in Area X, where he had requested the presence of people who needed to know where he was. He had been gone for nine years and some people doubted his current form, the same man who beat Whitebeard nine years ago was Yonko level indeed. But those who challenged his authority were needed to be woken up to his true form.

New recruits suchs as Shiki, Bullet, and Byrnndi needed to know his true power.

And those who he personally requested to challenge as he wanted to gauge their power since he disappeared. But all of which declined, acknowledging him as their superior. Even the Yonko Katakuri.

"Finally I get to see what you're about Mugiwara!" Exclaimed Bullet from the other side of the battlefield.

Around the arena were spectators, those who didn't know of him are going to learn about his true power, why men like Mihawk, and Katakuri immediately recognized him as their superior.

With an army of doctors ready on the sideline, and the research department in the control room...it was game time.

* * *

9 years ago...**Sphinx**

"_You damned brat! Nothing will come of your ploy for revenge!" Whitebeard had tossed Katakuri against a stone wall, causing his body to etched within the foundation. _

"_Fuck you old man, we must avenge out Captain!" Katakuri attempted to get up, but Marco delivered a knee to his abdomen. _

"_Look men, you're mad, I get it, but not like this. You'll get your crew killed." Marco and Whitebeard had been trying to calm the enraged commander, having to use physicality to hold him back. _

"_Fuck you too pineapple head. I can still kick your ass!" Katakuri attempted to lunge at Marco but was met with a kick to the gut, but nonother than Mihawk. _

"_Katakuri. Enough. He's dead." _

"_No..." For the first time, the first commander finally let his emotions take him over. For the participants in that room, Katakuri began to break down. For his adventures with the Captain, meant more to him than his life with his own mother. The one he strove to make king, was now dead. He failed as a first mate, as a friend. _

"_I failed him as well. But all we can do is move forward." Mihawk then helped Katakuri to his feet, the first commander swallowing his tears as he cried for the last time. _

_Sometime later..._

"_I have to follow his last request. I will continue on as the Strawhat Grand Armada Captain."_

"_No objection here." Mihawk chimed in, retaining his composure, despite the dire situation. Crocodile, Gild, and Buggy agreed to the plan, though some of the commanders had different ideas in their head. _

"_Yeah.." Hancock sat beside Robin and Viola. The grieving ladies found comfort in one another._

"_His request was for me to become a queen for my people, and I shall." Proclaimed Viola. To this everyone remained silent, allowing the information to digest._

"_We need someone on the inside, someone to watch the government's inner working." Began Corazon as the group was in a jumble from the recent events. _

"_I'll do it." Law was the first to volunteer. With his Ope Ope no Mi, he'll be able to achieve the place where he needs to be, in order to have access to where he needs to go._

"_You need to have someone on the inside, working with our enemies to keep tabs of what they are doing. Especially that bastard Teach." Suggested Whitebeard. _

"_They won't suspect me, I'll even give them a reason that I want Kaido dead...I have a personal vendetta against him." It was Moria's turn to speak up. His profile was that of a villain, they would not suspect a damn thing._

"_I have to fulfill my promise to the Captain. I need to gather the giants of this world and create the Giant Pirates once more. Restore us to our former glory." Hajrudin added to the group discussion. "So after today, I, along with Dorry and Brogy will go on our journey, to fulfill our promise." No objection from the group._

"_I too have a promise to the fallen Captain. To raise my people to the surface. I have to keep my promise." _

"_Arlong." Katakuri began though Arlong interrupted him. _

"_I have to." Which meant only one thing, either Brulee would come with him or they would have to find a way to make it work. If not...then…_

_On the corner of the room were two commanders who remained quiet throughout the discussion. _

_For Enel, his mind was set on revenge. For Lucci, his mind was clouded with emotion. _

"_Dismissed"_

* * *

Wano - **Castle Remains**

A strong gust of wind enveloped the cold remains of what was once a mighty, and beautiful castle. The gust of wind was replaced by the sudden appearance of four adults, one child.

"Lord Momosuke! Are you alright?" Kinemon immediately tended to the young lord, Kanjuro hung to the side with wide eyes. Meanwhile Raizo and Kikunojo surrounded the group, protecting the young lord.

"My father is dead." Tears welled up in the young lord's eyes as the realization of his father's fate finally settled in. In his mind, it just happened, but in the mind of others, it has been 20 years since that fateful day.

The four members of the scabbards were on high alert, below their foot was a remnant of dragon fire, which covered this very castle on the day they were teleported by Lady Toki.

"My mother is also..." Began Momonosuke as the young lord cried once more.

"My lord, we must be quiet for we do not know who is present. Who is our friend, who is our enemy."

"Hi." Said a man blankly. His was shirtless revealing his bare body, his muscle bulging for they were maximized for efficiency.

Kanjuro and Kinemon immediately went on the defensive. The man noted that the painted face man had a paint brush for a weapon. 'The painter'

"Who are you?!" They were on the edge for in their head, Lord Oden just died.

"My name is not important, but I am here to retrieve your party." His tired eyes were evident and yet he looked serious.

"Why should we go with you!" Exclaimed Raizo, his kunai knife ready at a moment's notice.

"If you don't, the big guy will kill you all." The man pointed at a location in the distance. Though the child and his retainers already knew who he meant. Kaido, the man who defeated lord Oden.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't." Though in the distance, a mighty roar erupted in the distance. The mighty roar of the world's strongest beast echoed in the distance. "But you have no choice."

* * *

Totto Land - **Cacao Island**

"This is your son with him?" Charlotte Pudding was the Minister of Chocolate, she resided in Cacao Island which is the domain given by her mother.

"Yes, isn't he beautiful." Answered Charlotte Chiffon, as she stood beside her twin sister, Charlotte Lola.

"So beautiful sister." Exclaimed Lola taking the young Baby from her sister's hands.

"How do you two do it?" Asked Pudding as Lola handed her the young baby. She admired the child and longed for her own, one day.

"When a man loves a woman, they find a way." Chiffon said with a loving smile on her face. Though she pulled something out of her dress pocket, revealing a mirror. "And of course, having a sister like..." Chiffon omitted from saying Brulee's name as to not alarm the homies.

"Your meeting in the middle of a war was uncanny wasn't it?" Said Pudding as she gently swung the young baby in her arms.

"He had me at, 'no lady should participate in a war like this.' When a muscular fellow accidently knocked me on my butt. He helped me on my feet and it was an instant connection." Chiffon had hearts in her eyes as she retold the beginning of her love story.

"By the way Pudding, did you ever recover from..you know." Lola was treading on thin water as any mention of the evil doings of their mother was pure taboo, especially with all the homies around Tottoland.

"She..I was going to die that day if it wasn't for…" She omitted the name of her brother, Katakuri, the one who saved her life and sacrificed his own. If a mention of his name was heard by the homies, mama will rage.

"I know Pudding. I know." Tears erupted from the three eyed girl and Chiffon engulfed her in an embrace. Lola swiftly took the young child from her hand as to avoid getting the baby in between the tight embrace.

"What is this! Who made my sweet sister cry!" A tall, purple haired swordsman entered the palace, he found that Pudding was crying and embraced her along with Chiffon.

"Brother Cracker, I'm sorry you found me this way." She began as she sniffled.

"Nonsense, was it the memory once more?" Charlotte Cracker looked at Lola who nodded. "Ah. Well some good news. Brother Oven and Brother Daifuku will listen to us. Sister Smoothie will say she is a firm no but she will be present. Once we get the support of those three, everyone should see what we see."

"How about Brother Perospero?" To this Cracker shook his head.

"There's no way to even bring it up to Brother Perospero, he is embroiled in his quest for power."

"Right well I must go, I have a date." Said Chiffon with lightness in her step. She took the young baby from Lola and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"You be good!" Called Pudding after her sister. To which Chiffon chuckled and blew a kiss to her sister.

Chiffon then enlarged the mirror and entered through the doorway, with the young child in her arms.

"Baby." A gruff looking man met Chiffon on the other side of the mirror transport.

"Hi you." Chiffon embraced the man. And the man took the baby from his lovely wife.

"How are you baby Pez!"

"Dada." Said the young baby smiling at his father.

"Ah! Bege! He called for you!" The two happy parents shared an embrace as their young baby laughed happily at his parent's affection.

Back on the other side of the mirror, Lola embraced Pudding once more.

"Are you ready for your wedding?" Asked Lola.

"I'm ready to meet this Mr Prince, who knows maybe he'll make an excellent scapegoat...for I am ready to ruin mama's tea party." The third eye of the young lady flared up. For the young lady had been brewing up this plan ever since the day her mother nearly killed her.

Pudding was going to kill her own mother.

* * *

Strawhat HQ - **Area X**

Sanji sneezed as he swiftly made his way to the stand as it was time for the matches of the night.

"Jihahaha finally Mugiwara I get to see what you are about." Shiki floated in the air, where Luffy noted that he had both legs. How would that change his levitation ability.

"Sure Shiki. Whatever you want." Luffy stretched his muscle, he has yet to use his full power since returning. Magellan was a nice warm up and all but Shiki was above the former Warden.

Speaking of Magellan, he currently hung out with the other members of the Strawhats, watching the fight. He wondered why he was free to roam the base without being bound. But Luffy kept him free because there was no way Magellan would get through Enel, Katakuri, and Mihawk.

"Get ready!" Their battlefield was a wasteland, mostly rocks which was advantageous for Shiki. Luffy made it this way, he gave him a slight handicap.

"Whenever you are." Luffy said confidently as he posed into his fighting stance. His left fist was behind his right and his left foot was behind his right.

Shiki floated in the air covering his surroundings with rock. His ability allowed him to levitate inorganic objects in his surroundings making him one of the most dangerous people in the world. Even Roger and Whitebeard acknowledge his strength.

The rock which surrounded Shiki launched at Luffy at a high speed. Though the Strawhat man was faster, dodging the rocks with ease. Luffy slapped the rocks which were aimed at his face and destroyed them.

Shiki got in his face, appearing in a matter of seconds, he built up enough concentration of rock on one hand and slammed it against the Strawhat man. But he was not there, as a mere after image was destroyed by shiki's giant boulder. The golden haired man raised an eyebrow though he felt a sharp pain on his ribs as Luffy appeared behind him, kicking him on his side.

The golden lion was sent tumbling down the battlefield, his momentum stopping at the use of his ability. Shiki floated once more and grunted, as blood escaped his mouth. Though Luffy was not done yet, as he appeared before Shiki, much faster than the last time.

'Maybe my old age was finally catching up to me' Was his thought before a barrage of giant sized fist connected with Shiki, bombarding him onto the ground.

In the control room, Franky was panicking at the sensors being overloaded by the Strawhat captain, his power was beyond their calculation, an anomaly. Then the sensor exploded as Luffy delivered a blow straight to the guts of Shiki, etching him on the ground and breaking through the thick shell of Area X.

Above ground, people felt a sudden quake, although it was sort of like a jolt then it was gone.

"Gah...you got me." Luffy extended his hands at the fallen warrior, helping him to his feet.

"Now there is no doubt in my mind, you will be King." Some people approached the Golden Lion so that they could help him get to the medic bay, but Shiki declined the assistance, as his pride made him walk on his own.

It was now Byrnndi's turn and the man raised his hands.

"I surrender, I know the outcome and I'd rather not get hurt." Byrnndi took a step back and allowed Bullet to finally have his test.

"Finally." Bullet stepped up, his blood boiling for the intense battle between Luffy and Shiki.

Bullet began by assembling mechanical gloves, both of which he immediately threw at Luffy. Though Luffy dodged both strikes, throwing his own uppercut, hitting Bullet square on his jaws. But the man was made like a tank, accepting the punishment which Luffy delivered.

The funny thing was, the two men exchanged strikes, no longer did Bullet think of relying on his devil fruit. This was a battle between men, a battle of the fist.

Even if it was Bullet's domain, ultimately, Bullet was down on one knee, Luffy standing over him.

Sure Bullet didn't have access to his full arsenal, but for the young man to beat him. This was an embarrassment.

"Alright. You win." Said Bullet finally accepted that Luffy was indeed going to be King. His aura reminded me of him, of Gol D. Roger. No, if Bullet was to compare, Luffy's aura was much stronger than even that of the late pirate king.

People began to filter out, buzzing over the new supreme Captain of the Strawhat Grand Armada. Kuro was beyond impressed, his mouth remained hanging from the event.

"Keep it open some more and you'll catch some flies." Commented Galdino from beside him, to which Senor Pink laughed.

"This was indeed an impressive showing, so this is the man that killed Doflamingo." Said Senor Pink as he joined the rest in leaving the area.

"Wow, this makes me want to spar." Gin said as he tightly grasped his tofa, shaking from excitement. Another man overheard him and took him up for it.

"Let's go then Gin, we'll see if you learn anything from last time." Roronoa Zoro took him up for his challenge, as he too was inspired by the Captain's showing.

"He is still the same man that rallied us all those years ago." Shura was walking besides Caesar, who was still in shock at what he saw.

"That was amazing." A similar thought echoed throughout members of the Strawhat pirates.

Until the last person to leave the stand was Magellan who stood up on his feet, and Luffy looked directly at him. The Strawhat captain walked up to him.

"Magellan."

"That was impressive." Said the former warden paying close attention to what other people said about Luffy. "But why am I here?"

"Like I told you before, if you would have stayed in Impel Down, you would be dead. You're no use to me dead."

"Why would you save me?"

"I like a person like you Magellan, hard working yet misunderstood. I think you'll make an amazing addition to my Armada."

"It is not that simple."

"Oh but it is." Luffy began making his way to the exit way of Area X, where Hancock was waiting for him with a towel, and Robin with water. "Welcome to the Strawhat Grand Armada, Magellan."

Now it was time to contact some people, restructure his crew, and select which Yonko to go after first...oh yes he'll absorb them, or go right through them.

'Whitebeard, Kaido, Blackbeard, Big Mom, and Red Haired. Better be ready because I am back!'


	35. Happening

**World Economy News**

"Sir! Sir!" A news reporter yelled on the top of his lungs. It was the 50th time that Morgans was bothered that day as he furiously wrote about his latest headline.

He knew he bet on the right man, so how was he alive? The thought of the story made him shake in excitement.

A pink envelope hung at the end of his messy desk as pages and pages of his handwriting fell all over his desk.

He had to get this story out, no matter the cause, for the man of the hour was back, seemingly from the dead.

Images of a war from nine years ago flooded his desk, only the best angles were chosen to be in his masterpiece.

"Yes. Yes." He has obsessed with his project for days, ever since learning of Mugiwara's return.

He brought his manuscript up, to reread his work of art. His best work yet.

* * *

Mugiwara, the Yonko

Nine years ago on the end of a world shattering war, one man stood tall above another. Edward Newgate was dubbed victorious against Monkey D. Luffy. Marine Admiral Aokiji was the man credited with the end of Mugiwara's life.

But this was not the case. Mugiwara is very much alive, and the proof is in the paper. Who was the mysterious group that could go into Impel Down and break out the commanders of Mugiwara? The man himself.

_Underneath was an image of Luffy standing over Whitebeard from nine years ago. Photographic evidence of the Enland War._

He is the man who brought Whitebeard to his knees. With his own two hands, he defeated the world's strongest man, the man closest to the One Piece.

And it does not end there, for the Strawhat man not only won over Whitebeard, he also achieved feats that are unheard of until now.

He has defeated the likes of Admiral Kizaru and Admiral Zephyr.

He made a mockery of a secret government agent such as Cypher Pol, and pulled in their agents to his cause.

He successfully entered Big Mom's territory and escaped with her family members. Dogtooth has since become an emperor in his own right, and now that true king is back, can you imagine!

He challenged Kaido's influence by eliminating members of his business.

Making a dent of the hidden world of the underground. Yes, the underground.

For this and his future endeavors, the marines have reactivated his bounty, where it had been forgotten. And the marines, the government, the gorosei, and the yonkos should tremble in their boots, as the man known as Mugiwara is back, and his bounty was raised exponentially, to 5,021,000,000 beris, a bounty just below the Pirate King, and above the one who is dubbed as the strongest.

Monkey D. Luffy is the true King of this world.

* * *

The paper was filled with articles about the Enland War, attached with photographic evidence of the event that transpired. More importantly, an image of Blackbeard, stabbing Thatch in the back, a grape on his hands.

Morgans trembled as he read over his masterpiece. With this report, he truly was asking for death. But the world needs to know the truth, the man who will liberate them from the old system. The man he put his money on to free them of the Celestial Dragons, Five Elders, and the throneless King. It will definitely cause him his life but he's lived long enough anyway.

He read it over one more time before publishing it, ignoring editors' advice on not going through with it.

"Too late now." He said to himself as he opened a hundred year old whiskey, pouring himself a glass as he awaited his faith. In no time, the government, the underworld, or even the yonkos could come for his head, and he won't go down without a fight.

He lit a cigarette and took a deep breath, the sound of footsteps quickly approaching his office. "Today I die." Morgans got on both feet and put his hands up. "Come then!"

* * *

**Strawhat HQ**

"Captain! Shiki, and Byrnndi are gone!" Exclaimed Vergo, whose usual calm demeanor was overshadowed by his worries. Two world powers have gone and left without a word or trace.

"Oh yeah I know, they left two night ago." Luffy was giving Hancock a massage on her back, as she laid on a massage table, with only a towel hiding her skin.

"Oh well..." Vergo began to walk back, his panic replaced by relief. How did he know? Oh yeah he was the supreme commander, of course he would.

"We'll be up in a moment, we have guests."

"What do you mean Captain?"

"Shiki and Byrnndi have returned." Luffy said with a smile to which Vergo slowly made his way up, to the entrance way, where sure enough Byrnndi and Shiki returned with people.

"You best behave Indigo, especially you Scarlet!" Shiki said as he floated along his companion. The clown genius gave a thumbs up while Scarlet hit his chest as he puffed it.

"Brother this is my new home, how do you like it?" Byrnndi brought four people with him. His sickly brother rode his shoulder and looked around. Impressed by the underground headquarters.

"Impressive brother." Commented Byojack.

Another three people were with the two brothers; Gairam, a hulking man with a massive hammer, Nightin, an elderly doctor, and Sebastian, the wotan/giant.

"Welcome." Luffy ascended from his moment with Hancock and welcomed the newcomers along.

"Heh, how do you know we weren't abandoning ship." Said Shiki, they did leave without telling anyone.

"I just know." Luffy said with a smile. Law and Bonney joined the group as the two were very important for his operation. "So Listen, for your brother we have the best doctor in all the lands." He was addressing Byrnndi who's brother was very sickly. "We can find a way to increase his muscle strength, and a quick path to recovery."

"I don't…" Byojack was very shocked, no way, doctors all over the world have been trying.

"Please, and Nightin, you may join our medical staff. I'm sure you have a lot of practice that we can use." To this Nightin was confused, how did he know her name already.

"Thank you, Captain." Said Byrnndi, acknowledging that Luffy was indeed his Captain.

"As for you Indigo, our research division is top notch, Franky will show you around."

"Scarlet and Sebastian. I have something for the both of you, but in the meantime, Vergo will show you around."

This left Luffy, along with Law and Bonney. Shiki and Byrnndi remained as well as everyone began to disperse.

"I have a proposition for the both of you, what if I say we can get you back to your prime." Said Luffy. Law had his arm crossed with a smile, while Bonney continued to eat her food.

Shiki and Byrnndi looked at one another and smiled.

"There's no way."

"But there is." Bullet showed up, looking younger than before. For the Strawhats have made him younger and returned him to his 30s, his prime.

"Oh shit." Shiki and Byrnndi said at the same time.

* * *

**Baltigo**

_A certain death caused him to awoke from his slumber. He was enraged when he discovered that his brother was killed, and he wasn't there to help him._

_The first thing that Sabo did was to find Ace. He stormed angrily away from Baltigo, his intense training while having amnesia was paying its dividends. _

"_Sabo!" Screamed Dragon, although the child was long gone. Dragon tasked Hack to follow the young man._

_Eventually, Sabo found Ace. _

"_What are you doing here? You died..." Asked the confused fire fist as he believed himself to be alone in the world. Although Sabo immediately embraced his brother and Ace immediately understood. _

_The two shared a moment, reminiscing about their older brother, the man who appeared in their life for only a moment, yet left a lasting impression on their lives._

"_So what have you been up to?" As the duo let out their initial grief, they finally began to catch up. _

"_I'm a captain of my own crew now, those pesky marines are really something else. And I am eventually going to aim for the New World." Commented Ace as he drank all of his alcohol, grabbing another bottle. "You died." Ace commented, remembering the devastating visual of Sabo's tiny ship bursting into flames, the wrath of a celestial dragon, raining upon him. _

"_I was saved by his dad, Dragon."_

"_The most wanted man?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The two traded stories of their life, until finally, morning came. _

"_So we should head out now." Ace began to make his way outside of the cabin, stretching his tired muscle from the long night of drinking and storytelling. You're going to like Deuce, that guy is funny as hell. And oh yeah I forgot to mention Isuka, that crazy marine lady has it out for me!" But Sabo lagged behind, stopping in his footsteps._

"_Actually Ace, I think I'll return to Baltigo." _

"_What? But we just reunited!" Exclaimed Ace. _

"_I know bro, and I think we'll get to reunite once again. But I have a lot to learn from Dragon, and I'm going to take advantage of the opportunity." It took a moment for Ace to accept it, he did not like it, but he was not going to force Sabo into anything._

"_Till we meet again." Ace finally turned his sadness into a smile. He had to respect his brother's decision. _

"_Till we meet again brother." Sabo embraced Ace and the two brothers parted ways. They were not bonded by blood, but in their hearts, they were truly brothers._

_Sabo scratched his head as he did not know how to go back to Baltigo, luckily Hack followed him._

"_Ready to go home brat." Hack asked._

"_Yeah." Responded the young Sabo with a smile. The next time he sees Ace again, he will be much stronger. Enough so that he does not have to lose another brother._

"1 million!" Sabo had just completed a million pushups, this was a part of his daily routine. Koala, Hack and Ivakov cheered on the young man. Once he completed his push ups, Koala ran up to him and handed him a towel.

"Good job." Koala lovingly pinched Sabo's cheeks as he playfully swatted her hands away. Ivankov and Hack looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"What? We're just friends." Sabo said with a smile as Koala gave him a punch on his shoulder. "Ow. Ow is still sore." Sabo laughed, the two leaving the training field.

Ivankov and Hack remained as they laughed in spite of themselves.

"That's got to be a thing." Hack commented.

"Yeah! Hack-boy, they've grown up together that it would be a surprise if they weren't. But knowing Sabo-boy, that young man is blind to women, probably pumped up about the news of Luffy-boy's return."

"Breaking out of his people from Impel Down, what a feat." The two made their way to the meeting hall, where Dragon resided. Reverie was happening this year, and they had a couple of months to finalize their plans.

"Yes, yes, that Blackbeard-boy was the one to break me out of my bindings four years ago. I still remember the day..."

"_Ivankov, why don't you join us?" Asked the menacing new world emperor._

"_Fuck you."_

"_I'll pass, Zehahaha!" With that, Blackbeard left impel down, a sea of destruction in his wake. Blackbeard successfully broke out many level six prisoners. In doing so, he freed some prisoners from their bindings as well, including Ivankov._

"Well if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be with us." Hack was going to say something else but was interrupted by the sudden shaking of the floor they stood on. They looked at one another as the rhythmic thumping was similar to footsteps.

A green haired, tan woman was running in their general direction at full speed. And right before their eyes, the giant woman shrunk periodically as she got closer, until finally, she fell flat on her face in front of them. She was the size of an average person and she was panting heavily from all the running that she had been doing.

Sabo and Koala returned to the area to see what was going on. People from all over the secret revolutionary base peaked through their facilities, and Dragon stood over his balcony.

"Please help me." She shook violently from exhaustion as she had been on the run for days, no food, no drink, just running.

"What do you need help me dear?" Ivankov immediately jumped to aid the young girl, as he was not one to turn down a person in need.

"My friends, they are..." She struggled for the words "...Blackbeard has them...in Hachinosu…" Suddenly Dragon's eyes widened as the location of Blackbeard was revealed. Finally, something they can work with, the Yonko was in their radar for countless reasons, more importantly slavery, kidnapping and oppression. He was bad if not just as bad as the celestial dragons in how they treat people. Dragon lifted himself in a swirl of wind, appearing before the faint Lily.

"We can help you." Said Dragon, in a few days, the revolutionary leaders are going to start flocking in, and their manpower is not one to ignore. "But to be clear, you know how to get to Hachinosu?"

Lily Enstomach pulled a vivre card from her back pocket, it was named Hajrudin. "Yes." And Lily finally passed out, unable to remain awake.

Dragon raised up the vivre card, it was burning slightly. Sabo took the card from Dragon and the two shared a look. Sabo was the one to speak.

"This giant is brother Luffy's commander...from nine years ago."

"I know..." Responded Dragon. This would go a long way of mending things with his son and it aligned with his motive of operations...things just got more interesting.

* * *

**Atlantis**

"This is unbelievable! You read this Hatchan!" Arlong was jumping with joy, he had been hard at work in protecting his nation that he had been unable to leave his land. Ever since the creation of Atlantis Island, there have been zero fishfolk slaves caught by the slavers. That was due to Arlong, he, along with his crew, eliminated any and all slaver that tried. Never again, not on his watch.

Though this news was different, the return of his King was evident and he wanted so badly to join his people. But how could he leave his nation? With the lack of protection, his people could suffer once more.

Then he thought of a brilliant idea, pirates, slavers and marines feared him. He was the strongest man on the planet. It even says so in the newspaper. So now that he's returned, then it was time to declare their absolute loyalty to the Strawhats.

"King Neptune, Queen Otohime, we are going to join the Strawhats once more. I wish to raise their flag on our island, signifying their protection of Atlantis."

"Arlong, you have sacrificed so much by staying here for so long. Go, you must go to where your heart belongs." Said Queen Otohime with a smile. King Neptune agreed, as he knew quite well the sacrifices that Arlong had to make, the relationship he's broken, the people he disappointed for his people.

"Are you sure, I can always..."

"No Arlong, we can protect ourselves. That old Fisher Tiger can protect us, plus the strawhats will always come to our aid." Said King Neptune. "Ready your ships Arlong, you have a long journey ahead of you."

"Thank you." Arlong retrieved from the castle of Atlantis, rejoining his crew. On his way back, Princess Shirahoshi waved him goodbye to which he returned.

Once he was back to his crew, he gave them the good news.

"After nine years, we're going home boys."

"Yeah!" Yelled the crew on the top of their lungs. It has been a long time since they have seen everyone.

* * *

**Alabasta**

"_We believe that Fishman Island should join the surface. The petition is there, so your nation is welcome to the surface in my books." King Riku added to the meeting. To which the other kings and queens echoed his statement. _

"_Blah blah, fish people this, fish people that." A stout man who had been arrogant and disrespectful throughout the entirety of the meeting commented. "Who gives a crap, when are we getting more funding in our nations. That's all I care about." This was Wapol who spoke and the young Princess Vivi quickly interrupted him._

"_I agree about the funding for our nations, it will go a long way for our citizens." Although Wapol did not think that a mere Princess should speak during the meeting. So he slowly approached her and slapped her straight across the face. _

"_How dare you speak during the meeting of Kings and Queens!" Yelled Wapol, Lucci was present, an escort of the Dressrosa party. Beside him were Pica and Kyros, and escorted King Riku and Princess Viola. _

_Princess Vivi raised her hands, as Pel and Lucci were going to kill the false King. "Do not do anything on my behalf." She raised her head slowly. "He is not a man worth our troubles." She responded with a smile. A true diplomat. _

_Although in the back, Lucci was seething. 'How dare he strike Captain's fiance.' The tragedy was still fresh in his mind and so he still did not accept Luffy to be dead._

_Sometime passed and Wapol was casually walking through the streets of Marijoe, kicking any slaves that blocked his path and mocking everyone and everything he saw. _

"_Disgusting, a reverie full of fish loving idiots, I want my money, how am I going to afford my new ship?!" Wapol said out loud, to which his group flinched. They did not like his behaviour, but they had to follow his orders, he was their King. _

"_Mugiwara sends his regards." Suddenly, Lucci appeared before Wapol, his hands going through the heart of the false King. On the other side of Wapol's body, his heart hung out and Lucci pulled back, Wapol's heart still beating and he crushed it. _

_Alarm suddenly flared up all over the holy land, as a King was assassinated. Lucci escaped skillfully, although he was hunted by the world government ever since._

* * *

"Oh my god." A blue haired beautiful princess held a newspaper on hand, trembling at the news. For all her young life, she imagined running away with her knight in shining armor, living the rest of her life under his care. But that dream turned into a nightmare, when he died and she never considered anyone else.

"Princess! What is wrong!" Pel immediately ran into the room as she heard the princess crying.

"I'm okay Pel, I'm okay. But I must see him."

"Princess, we can't just leave the capital."

"Why not? My father will understand, after all, I'm going to see my King." Princess Vivi immediately gathered her travelling clothes, for it was going to be a journey to New Dawn Island, and she needs to prepare for what's ahead of her. It was a promise to a young girl, of a man who saved her nation's life. Will he keep his word or did he forget about her? The thought of being forgotten caused her to drop everything she was holding, her once confident composure has shifted to nervousness. What if he forgot her?

* * *

**Dressrosa**

"No..." Viola dropped her cup, spilling everything on the marble tiles. She had been having breakfast but the morning news paper caused her to drop everything she was holding.

She had been the perfect Princess for her nation, helping her people and her nation prosper. She even opened a trade between the new nation of Atlantis with Dressrosa as she knew the people well. For years she has been denying approaches for her hand, for years she has trained Rebecca to be her very best. But she never took on another man.

But here he was, back from the dead and she did not know how to feel.

"I must know...I must." Viola shot up. "Pica!" It took a short moment for the head of security to join her. His squeaky voice remained the same as it always was.

"Yes Princess Viola?"

"I will travel to New Dawn Island, relay this information to Head Soldier Kyros, and assemble an escort."

"Yes Princess! On it." Pica comically saluted and ran the opposite direction.

She had to know, especially if the feelings were still there. For him though more importantly for herself.

* * *

**Punk Island **(previously Punk Hazard)

"_You must leave this place now." A red haired man stood in the office of Tom. Iceburg and Paulie stood close to the head shipwright, as if they could do much. _

"_Why should we listen to you, red haired Shanks?" Tom knew who Shanks was, for he was just a little guppy when Roger asked him to build him a ship._

"_I know of Pluton. And I have given my knowledge to the world government." _

"_Why the fuck would you do this!?" Tom slammed his hands against his table, effectively making a dent on his adam wood table. To achieve such a feat, Tom was no joke._

"_Listen Tom, if I did not give them something, they were going to go after him." By him, Shanks means Luffy, but Tom already knew this, as he met the man in person. _

"_Fine. But still stupid!" Tom sat down once more on his chair. Iceburg and Paulie exchange a look of confusion. "What now then brat?" Tom's mood immediately turned sour. As Pluton was within his vault, but the only people who knew were in Roger's crew. _

"_You have to all leave this place immediately, as the marines and their buster call will arrive in a matter of days."_

"_Some bet you made, for that boy is dead...So when they come and Pluton is not here?"_

"_That's the thing, you will leave it here." _

"_What did you say boy?!" Once again Tom began to flare up in anger. This damn brat was going to willingly hand over Pluton to the world government? _

"_Tom, listen." Shanks activated his conqueror's haki, causing Iceburg and Paulie to fall flat on their face. "He's not dead yet, he'll be back. I promise." Shanks brought out his hands asking for the blueprint. Tom stared into the eyes of the red haired emperor, he then finally gave in, opening his safe and giving Shanks the blueprint._

"_Tell me Tom is there a way that we can..." Tom's eyes widened at what Shanks told him._

"_I see..." Responded Tom as he took the blueprint once more. _

_And the memory faded as the people of Water 7 began to filter out. There was not a single life that remained in Water 7 when the world government annihilated it. Surprising them, the blueprint for Pluton lay perfectly on the drawer within's office. They took it, claiming the victory against the people of Water 7, with Pluton now in their hands._

* * *

Tom stood on the balcony of his new home, for 8 years the shipwrights of Water 7 have silently rebuilt their prosperous ship building land in a new world island known as Punk Island.

"Old Man!" Yelled Paulie from below his balcony.

"What brat?!" Yelled Tom back.

"There's some pirates who want to speak with you!"

"Who is it?!"

"Hey, you must be the famous Tom." A red haired pirate with a thick overcoat stood beside Paulie, smiling at the shipwright. "I need ships."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I need to kill some Emperors. For in the new world, you either kill them, or you join them. And I'm not one to work under these stupid fuck faces." The red haired pirate turned to his companion, a man with a blue mask. "Ain't that right Killer." To which his companion nodded.

This man was none other than Eustass Kid, the 800 million beri man.

"How many ships do you need?" Tom asked, now jumping over his balcony, and landing in front of Tom.

"Um." Kid looked at his crew, the commanders of his fleet laughing amongst themselves. He pointed at each one as to count. "Give me nine, I already have my own ship."

"Payment?" Tom looked over his crew and the numbers which he possessed. This brat could make a dent with his power.

A green haired pirate approached Tom, throwing a treasure chest full of gold in front of Tom. "Is this enough?" The guy had a maniacal look on his face, and his attire was unorthodox. He had a weird look about him, almost as if he was always looking for a fight. Tom surveyed the treasure and found blood on it. Regardless, he had a duty to uphold...pirate or not, he was a shipwright. The money was there, no matter how it was obtained. The green haired man continued to stare down Tom.

"Batolomeo, back off."

"Alright, alright." Somehow, someway, the former number one fan of Strawhat Luffy, became a captain in one of Kidd's ships. "Hey fellows, we're getting ships. I want the biggest one out of you fuckers!" Exclaimed Bartolomeo as he went back to the others.

"Okay." Replied Tom. "We'll get your ships in a week."

"Make it two days, we got a meeting with a Warlord." Kid threw another treasure chest in front of Tom.

"Fine two." And the two men shook hands.

"Fuck you Bartolomeo!" A black haired, sinister looking man began to chase the green haired pirate around, as a single booger started their feud.

"Hehahaha! Stupid ass!" He exclaimed as he ran away from the mud that rained on him

"Enough with this, I must focus. I need to determine the outcome of the coming encounter." Another person said as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Skra~pop~pop~some cool rock!" Another figure exclaimed animatedly.

"Calm down you dipshits. We got more serious business to attend to." Everyone straightened up, listening in on their Captain. From Bartolomeo, to the mud slinging weirdo, from the card dealing man, to the music guy. The other members straightened up as well, stopping their snickering.

"You fuckers better be straight when we meet up with this warlord, this alliance will go a long way with the plan of attack against the Yonkos. I'm going to make her bend on her knees to me, Captain Kid."

His crew cheered him on, Heat and Wire smiled at their Captain's plan of attack. Although Killer had his arms crossed.

"What is it man?" A boxing glove wearing man, beside a much taller and bulkier man nudged Killer.

Killer raised his scythe, revealing the article of a certain straw hat man. Kid ripped it out of the paper from Killer's blade and looked it over. But Kid just crumpled it and tossed it to the side, only for Heat to burn it into ash.

"Doesn't change anything, we're going after the Yonkos!"

And his crew cheered. They had hundreds of people, eight formidable captains, and himself at the top. It was time for the Kid Fleet to rise, it was his time to shine.


	36. Sphinx

_A/n: In response to some reviews, Apoo and Hawkins are definitely not with Kaido hehe. _

_Anyone have a guest with who is in Kid's crew? And he is not a rookie as he's been a pirate for years, more on that later. _

_-There's a special place in the heavens for people who review every chapter...you are the real MVP! _

_-I have Luffy at Third in Cannon bounties but second in my story bounties, more on that later. Hehe but he has the bounty only second to Roger in my story. _

_-this one, this one made me shiver, wooh.. anyway enjoy_!

* * *

**Sphinx**

"You see this pops?" Whitebeard was laying on his back, enjoying the sun. It had been such a stressful year especially with that damned Weevil after his children. 'Damn you Bakkin..'

Marco walked casually to where Whitebeard was resting. They were now the same age since Luffy had him changed to his younger self, and it still freaked out Marco.

"What is it son?" Whitebeard sat up and took the paper from Marco, the image of his defeat in Enland plastered against the front page. "Ah! Look at that, I did not know Morgans had an image of this war. But what good is publishing this image?" Whitebeard asks, failing to read the rest of the article. Marco pointed at the paper, for Whitebeard to read some more. "Ah, okay fine. _Mugiwara is back, and his bounty was raised exponentially, to 5,021,000,000 beris, a bounty just below the Pirate King, and above the one who is dubbed as the strongest._

_Monkey D. Luffy is the true King of this world._" Whitebeard read out loud and jumped to his feet. "Gurarara! That damned brat was actually alive!"

"Aye pops."

"Alright then, get the Moby Dick ready, we are paying the Strawhats a visit!" Exclaimed the Yonko, although he hasn't felt like one since his defeat at the hands of Luffy. But people dubbed him as such so he had to act his part. "We have to make up for lost time! Nine years I have been waiting to exchange sake with Mugiwara."

"So pops, are we really doing what you told me all those years ago."

"He is the one Marco." His eyes never wavering, backing up his resolve.

"Right Pops." Marco said with a smile, although their father and son moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of alarm.

For in the distance, a screech of terror erupted. Whitebeard and Marco shared a look, this was not normal, who would be foolish to attack Sphinx. Was it Weevil? If so he was going to die! "Go Marco!" An explosion filled the air as the after impact was enough to destroy the Moby Dick.

Marco nodded and flew in the air, turning into a phoenix within an instant. Whitebeard grabbed his bisento and immediately went into action.

Although what he saw made him freeze for only a moment, for before him a massive floating ship launched a light beam straight through Marco, knocking him out of the air.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Whitebeard as around him light beams escaped the massive ship, eradicating any and all of the people of his island.

"Fuck." Marco was sent through several buildings, finally slowing down as he went through a deli.

"What is going on!" Jozu had gone outside and realized all hell's breaking loose.

Whitebeard immediately went into action, despite not knowing what was going on. All he knew was that a giant thing was in the air and shooting power beams straight through his Island.

He leaped into the air, punching in the general direction of the massive ship. Crackles in the air began to form as Whitebeard launched a quake infused punch through the monstrosity.

Though in the path of his own quake, two pacifistas absorbed the strike and was shattered into a million pieces.

Whitebeard's eyes widened as hundreds of Pacifistas emerged from the massive ship and began to descend on his land.

The cyborgs unleashed a hell fury in their world that they have never experienced, not in their lifetime.

All around him there was pain and suffering. "Pop's help me!" Screamed one of his daughters. "Pops.." Said another one of his son. Their pain was echoing in the air and all he could do was fight for them, for their lost and sacrifice. He could not save everyone, that much he knows.

This may be the end for Sphinx, the end of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Newgate launched himself upwards once more, with his entire crew fighting for their life, there was no time to rest. The damn monstrosity of a ship floated completely over his island and there was nothing he could do to even dent it. It was hopeless and yet he had to fight. Though a beam of energy was struck him head one, launching him straight to the ground. And it did not stop at that either as it continued to force him lower and lower into the earth.

"GAH!" Whitebeard forced himself to his feet, struggling at his attempt to do so. But he was able to get up on his feet, absorbing the beam with his haki infused forearm. As the strike finally ended, Whitebeard was finally able to launch his own attack.

Whitebeard brought both hands outward grabbing on the air and pulling it together. Crackles in the air cause a quake to erupt unleashing the ground to violently collide and erect a massive stone pillar, while performing his powerful move, all he could think of was the safety of his people. And yet he could not keep up, as the Pacifistas were wreaking havoc, the ship was destroying everything.

Then as his spike erected towards the ship, a powerful blast erupted once more from the ship, decimating the stone pillar into dust. In fact, the blast was so strong that a hole was now created in the center of his island, where the spike used to be. Whitebeard cursed as the charge time for the damned beam was so quick that it could annihalate his island in a matter of minutes.

His mouth hung agape as he looked to his right, his people were being massacred. Then to his left he looked directly into the eyes of Blenheim as he met his end at the hands of two pacifistas. Even his commanders were no match. Marco was doing his best, Vista and Jozu were doing what they could. This was truly the end.

So Whitebeard gripped his bisento and unleashed hell on earth, launching quake infused bubbles straight to the core of the pacifistas, just on his rampage alone, he managed to eliminate 50 but they kept coming and coming.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Whitebeard, cursing the world for his faith. And yet, as he looked up, the ship which had been causing total annihilation was exploding. The ship itself stopped moving and its mechanical integrity was all shut down. Then a massive nail zoomed past him and collided with the core of the ship.

The Yonko was too shocked to move a muscle, as a pacifista got near him, its beam mouth projectile ready to fire and yet it never got to launch its projectile.

A man whose skin glowed pink punched the Pacifista out of the way, smashing its metallic skull into itself.

"We got here as quickly as we can." Commented the man, for Whitebeard turned around and realized that several doorways and mirrors were created, with people coming through.

The Strawhat Grand Armada came to their aid.

"Long time no see old friend." Said Monkey D. Luffy, and just as faith would have it, Newgate recognized Douglas Bullet manipulating the mechanical integrity of the massive ship. Shiki 'the Golden Lion' had suspended the monstrosity in thin air. Then Byrnndi World unleashed a flurry of driver nails at the ship.

"Mugiwara, how..." Began Whitebeard.

"We'll talk later, we have something to attend to." Luffy engulfed himself in smoke quickly emerging into his Bound Man form. He then launched himself forward, going towards the massive ship. Whitebeard smiled, finally realizing that the god of dead does not require his presence quite yet. And he leaped after the man who returned from the dead, and enjoyed the utter destruction of the object that caused him so much pain.

* * *

Marco had destroyed two pacifistas, burning them to puddles of metal. Although his charging period to launch his devastating blue flame ended up being his shortcoming. As four more pacifistas launched themselves at him. Marco gathered all of his strength inwards, he was going to self destruct as a last ditch effort to destroy as many of the bastards as he could.

"The hell are you doing?" The voice was a familiar one, someone who he fought against many years ago. Dogtooth had emerged beside him, unleashing spiked mochi out of his body and piercing the tough exterior of the pacifistas.

"Aren't you late." Marco joked as he was helped up to his feet.

"Hn." Katakuri shrugged while going forward, destroying another pacifista with his hammer arm made of mochi.

"As cocky as ever Dogtooth." Said Marco though deep down, he was very thankful for the arrival of their allies. Even though two years ago, when invading Big Mom's territory, they were unavailable for them.

* * *

"Damn you!" Jozu slammed two pacifista's heads in and tackled another one and ripped it into pieces. But there were so many of them that it had become a hopeless situation.

"Need some help?" A golden man sat along a pillar of gold, launching the other golden pillar straight through two pacifistas.

"Get to work, Gild." Commented the thunder user as he shorted a couple of pacifistas out of their max voltage.

And last to arrive was Mihawk who cut through eight pacifistas with one swing of his sword.

"Jozu." Greeted Mihawk. It had been some time.

"Hawkeye." He acknowledged the swordsman and then the Golden Emperor and Thunder God. "Gild, Enel."

"You're lucky to have a quick thinker like Izo 'of the Blazing Ember'." Said Mihawk as he launched a wave strike from the tip of his blade and dealt with another set of Pacifistas. "If he did not call for help, where would you be now."

* * *

"I didn't think you all would come." 'Flower Sword' Vista stood back to back with Sir Crocodile as they worked in conjunction to deal with the pacifistas.

"Tsk you think to little of us." It was unspoken, but Crocodile hinted at his disappointment when the Whitebeard pirates were not present when they needed help. But let bygone be bygones.

"Thank you." Vista unleashed a tornado of flowers white Crocodile filled the Pacifista with sand to the point that it imploded.

"Whatever." Crocodile said with a smirk, it had been awhile since he was able to let loose. It was nice to have some cyborgs to destroy and go all out.

* * *

Around the battlefield, the Strawhats were dealing with the Pacifistas, while protecting Whitebeard's people.

Haruta obtained the assistance of Usopp, Brook, and Galdino. Usopp gave them perfect coverage while Brook and Galdino dealt with those who got close.

As a wave of Pacifistas surrounded them, Magellan came in to melt the damned things.

"You are the head jailer of Impel Down." Said Haruta recognizing him from the news report. The breakout of Impel Down four years ago. Usopp covered them, unleashing a deadly combination of different plant life and explosive combinations. Galdino created a wall of wax that pushed the pacifista away from them and Brook unleashed a cold strike through a pacifistas, freezing the cybord in their core.

"I was, but this Mugiwara guy is not so bad." Said Magellan with a smile. For a long time, he has not been happy. His job was redundant and draining. But with the Strawhats, he could truly let loose. It also helped that his gastric issues were resolved by the doctors of the crew. When one doesn't need to shit all the time, that one person is truly happy.

For how the doctors of the strawhat figured out how to counter the effect of his devil fruit, you would have to ask Chopper.

Speaking of Chopper, he was in his horn point as he rammed straight through a pacifista. Then Law removed the core of the pacifistas within his area. Daz Bones and Vergo went through the cores and destroyed every single one of them. He quickly got to Blenheim and began resuscitating him. There was still hope for the fallen man, it was just very thin.

Baby 5 and Wyper were a tandem, it seemed like there was something there. Wyper had Baby 5 turn into a tracking missile in which he launched her forward, unleashing a devastating blow at a pacifista. Atmos looked up as he was nearly squashed by said pacifista and gave them a thumbs up.

Then Trebol and Bonclay worked against an enemy Pacifista. With Trebol swallowing the Pacifista in snot, slowing its mechanical movements, while Bonclay hit it so quickly that it was no longer functional.

"Good job snot man!" Exclaimed Bonclay as he struck a pose.

"Not so bad yourself Bon-chan!" And the two exchanged a spirited high five.

Senor Pink and Dice went through an enemy. Senor Pink dragged a pacifista into the ground while swimming on it while Dice rammed straight through the immobile pacifista.

Baccarat, Machvise, and Ohm worked together to eliminate another. Machvise embraced the Pacifista while Ohm cut it's mechanical arms. Baccarat then launched a lucky rock through its core, shutting it down for good.

Speed Jiru was finally able to plop down on his butt, as he had been so tired from constantly having to speed up against so many pacifistas. He was so glad they had reinforcements

"Excellent work if I do say so myself." Commented Ohm as he placed his sword over his shoulder. Machvise nodded while Baccarat smiled at the job well done.

Gin and Kuro combined together to destroy a pacifista. Kingdew was going to be at the receiving end of a light beam but it could not release it's beam as Kuro pinned it to the ground and Gin unleashed a flurry of strikes with his tofa.

"I don't think we've met." Gin helped Kingdew to his feet. "I'm Gin, grumpy over there is Kuro."

"Hn." Scoffed Kuro, ever so friendly.

Zala, Satori and Tanaka were able to destroy another. Satori created spheres that limited the pacifista's movement while Zala pinned it's limbs with her spiked abilities so it could not activate its beam hands and mouth and last was Tanaka who went through it with his phasing ability, and pulling the core out of its chest. Blamneco had a smile on his face as he dropped his mallet, exhausted from the constant fighting. Lucky they had allies come to the rescue.

Jabra used his wolf form to maul a pacifista with Kaku slicing it down.

Bonney could not do much as she could not turn the cyborgs into babies or old people, but she can fight. Plus she had the combined explosive energy of Gladius and Gem fighting alongside her.

Namur was doing his best as he too would get overwhelmed, though lucky for him, Jinbei came to the rescue. And Jinbei was widely regarded as the second strongest of all the Fishman. Powerhouses such as Fisher Tiger and King Neptune have fallen down the ranking with age. Namur was glad to have Jinbei there by his side.

The numbers of the pacifistas were numerous and yet, the Strawhats and the Whitebeard pirates eventually dwindled the numbers of the enemies by a handful.

Hancock observed along with Robin in the corner of their eyes as Sanji kicked a pacifista straight to the sky, while Nami electrocuted another one with her weapon, and finished it with an air palm. Then Zoro cut up two pacifistas with his three sword style which impressed Shura and Gedatsu. Sugar and Monet watched the swordsman as well, also acknowledging his growth.

The new recruits were too much in amazement to do much, as they did not have to really do anything. The former members of the World Pirate, and Golden Lion Pirates looked at one another and finally realizing, that they are Strawhat Pirates now.

* * *

Up in the sky, the world shattering combination of Luffy's level 6 escaped prisoners in Byrnndi, Shiki and Bullet, Whitebeard the Yonko, and himself was a sight to behold.

Whitebeard unleashed his frustration on the giant ship, as Shiki floated him to the deck. There were hundreds of pacifistas aboard and yet the combined effort of Luffy and Whitebeard were enough to eliminate the pacifistas in mere instances.

Luffy unleashed a flurry of his signature python with one strike destroying a pacifista in its path. While Whitebeard shattered the pacifista with his quake infused bisento. He was not holding back either as Luffy limited his after shock by making the deck of the ship into rubber. Therefore minimum after effect, maximum the damage.

Bullet joined in on the fun by assembling the fallen pacifista and made them go into the ship, destroying it from the inside. Though he used his good old fashioned fist to annihilate any pacifistas that got close to him.

"Newgate! I can't believe you lost to Mugiwara!" Exclaimed Shiki as he caused two pacifistas to slam into each other, destroying it. Keep in mind that Shiki still held the massive ship into suspension, unable to use its weapon to rain hell into Sphinx island.

"You lost to him to our Captain!" Added Byrnndi to which Shiki tossed a rock at him. Instead of getting angry, Byrnndi instead redirected the rock and increased its size and tossed it against a pacifista. "Barororo!"

"Oh? They have joined you now?" Whitebeard said as he tossed another quake infused sphere towards three Pacfisitas.

"Yeah, isn't that crazy?" Luffy delivered a jet stamped to the center of two more pacifistas.

"And you made them young as well huh? Excellent. What are you planning Mugiwara?"

"Well going into Big Mom's territory and waging war on her. But this damned "

"I'm in." Said Whitebeard with a smile.

"Isn't this crazy Newgate?" Bullet stood beside Whitebeard as he punched the neck out of a pacifista. "Gathering under Captain?"

"Yeah Bullet, the last time I've seen you tame, Roger's kicked your ass."

"Kahahaha! Yeah he was one strong bastard, but Captain, in my opinion, is stronger."

"I agree." Replied Whitebeard.

"You guys talking crap?!" Asked Luffy in jest as he was now in Bound Man form, launching a King Kong gun at a Pacifista.

"Hell yeah!" Exclaimed Bullet. As he sent another one flying to which it was sent straight to the deck of the ship by Shiki.

"We're talking mess, I'm in!"

Though the ship suddenly lost its integrity as it began to rapidly descend. Shiki directed it to the ocean water beside Sphinx, the side where a massive mountain would protect the island from the impending tsunami. But just in case…

"Galdino, Katakuri, Gild, I need a wall on the mountain range, a tsunami is coming in." The trio heard their orders loud and clear and went to work. "Zoro and Mihawk, standby on any water that passes the wall." Though Luffy knew that Mihawk could deal with it by himself, he just wanted to see how far they've all gone.

Sure enough, Galdino created a wax wall, Katakuri made a mochi wall, and Gild made a golden wall. Though Katakuri's wall was higher than the other two so therefore it looked like it was flipping off someone. "Excellent job," Whoever called in this damn strike, they now know how the pirates felt.

A fitting imagery, really.

The massive ship began its slow descent and crashed in the ocean. The impact caused a massive tsunami to make its way to Sphinx. The waves eventually crashed against the walls created by the Strawhats, and those which were able to get through, were cut into droplets by Mihawk and Zoro combined.

"Impressive." Commented Whitebeard as the group slowly descended into the ground, celebrating their massive victory against the destruction machine.

* * *

**Marine HQ**

"They are all gone...Pluton is down." Said Sentomaru, as all of the Pacifistas he provided for the Gorosei were destroyed. Initially they were slowly being destroyed but quickly overwhelmed the Whitebeard Pirates. Pluton was a magnificent weapon of mass destruction able to level an island in a matter of minutes. All the feed showed that they were succeeding, until their view was interrupted which was followed by the rapid decline in operational Pacifistas. Then, Pluton was down.

Who would be able to do such a thing.

"It's Mu~gi~wara." Admiral Kizaru entered the viewing room and recognized his handy work. "He is the only man willing to aid Whitebeard, and would be successful in doing so."

"That man is torn on our side. We must deal with him immediately." Said Sentomaru.

"Soon nephew...soon." Said Admiral Kizaru with a smile. Ever since his embarrassing defeat at the hands of said man, he had improved his attitude. A perfect record since that day as he had never failed a mission, a perfect 5,299 out of 5,299. He had been obsessed with killing pirates ever since that day and he could not wait to get his hands on the Strawhat man, he just couldn't

No longer did he enforce unclear justice, his justice was now similar to Akainu, Fujitora and Zephyr. His justice was now absolute justice, all thanks to Mugiwara..

Though in the circle of the most elite of the marines, Mugiwara was on the top of their target list. Admiral Akainu, Admiral Zephyr, Admiral Fujitora and even the suspended Admiral Aokiji.

* * *

**Strawhat HQ**

Meanwhile in the Strawhat HQ, Zeff stood watch of their base as everyone was engaged in rescuing the Whitebeard pirates.

"Hey old man, how's it going." Sanji had just arrived from the portal, returning quickly as he needed to make a meal for the crew as soon as they returned. Plus the Whitebeard pirates were joining them for dinner.

Though Zeff was not moving, acting all weird.

"Vinsmoke Sanji, we require your presence for a wedding." Tamago the knight of the Big Mom pirates had infiltrated the Strawhat HQ as the main forces were busy elsewhere. Accompanying him was Bobbin who was the reason that many of the personnel that remained in the base were sleeping. Careless, it was carelessness that caused the surprise infiltration from the Big Mom Pirates.

"Nobody refuses Mama's invitation." Said Bobbin as he continued to bob his head side to side.

"I say fuck you, not interested." Said Sanji, his feet blazing up as he spun to gain traction.

"Then your entire family will die." Said Tamago with a smile. Suddenly, Sanji dropped his cigarette and realized what he was saying.

Sanji's family was going into the wedding party and they were going to be murdered in cold blood if he did not attend.

"I...fine." Despite how they treated him, they were still his family, and he does not want to stoop into their level.

Sanji began to follow them against his will.

"Sanji, you don't…" But Zeff fell asleep from the power of Bobbin. "...Captain will…" He said drowsily before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sphinx**

"Calibrated the left arms, adjusting thrusters." Franky called on his communicator. He was the last to arrive as he had to prepare his masterpiece.

"You are clear Iron Pirate Franky Shogun." Called Caesar on the other end of the line as he entered through a mirror portal at the same time as General Franky. "Ready to Tango."

Franky exited the doorway,complete in his mechanical masterpiece ready to fight the weak beings that called themselves cyborg. He looked around and then up, suddenly his knees became weak as his mouth was wide open.

General Franky deactivated as Franky hopped out of the robot. He then pointed at the sky, his massive mechanical arm trembling as he followed the ship.

"Pl...plu..plut!" Exclaimed Franky as the massive destruction device began to crash into the ocean water.

"What is it?" Caesar then looked up and finally realized what it was. And he too nearly shit his pants.

How did it come to fruition, he could tell it was Pluton, for he saw the blueprint first hand. Though his mentor, Tom, told him that a ship like this should never be created for it could destroy an entire island without much effort.

Is this why Water 7 was destroyed? Who got their hands on the blueprint?!

"Captain!Franky yelled as Luffy celebrated along Whitebeard, Shiki, Bullet and Byrnndi. "This is Pluton!" Suddenly the mood changed as the participants in destroying the massive vessel were familiar with its name.

"No…" Luffy began as his joy turned into despair. "...how...we need to go to Tom now!" Luffy wanted some answers and he was going to get it.

* * *

**Strawhat HQ**

Luffy entered through the portal at the same time that Sanji was being taken away. He immediately recognized Tamago from his egg shell attire.

"HE FUCKEN SAID NO!" And Luffy covered the distance, slamming his fist against Bobbin's face. Tamago was caught of guard and he too received an ax kick straight through his skull. "Tell Big Mom that she can fuck off. I'll deal with her next."

"Captain, they'll kill my family." Said Sanji, torn at the prospect of saving the very people that made his youth a living hell. His sister is savable, but the rest of them were bastards.

"Not on my watch Sanji, not on my watch." It was then that the strawhats and Whitebeard pirates began to filter in.

Gin and Caesar immediately apprehended the perpetrator.

"No let them go, send a message to Big Mom for me." He then brought up his middle finger. "Tell her to go fuck herself."


	37. Payoff

**Whole Cake Island**

"What'd you say now?" Big Mom had been enjoying a tray of sweets when this terrible news reached her ears.

"Mama, Vinsmoke Sanji refused your invitation." Said Tamago, on his knees, bloody from the beating he received from Mugiwara. In a mere whisper, he added the last part. "Mugiwara said, go fuck yourself."

"Sorry Mama." Bobbin was also beaten to a pulp, but they were scared at their punishment.

"Mamamama, it doesn't matter, the show must go on." Big Mom had already invited the Vinsmokes to the wedding. Regardless of no Prince in attendance, the assasination plot must go on. "But after this, we are going to eradicate that cocky little ant. Him and his merry crew. I have a score to settle with him and the bad children that went along with him." Big Mom's hair became ablaze at the memory of Luffy invading her land and taking Katakuri and Brulee from her.

Though in the Shadow, Pudding had been listening in. Her heart beat even greater at the thought of this Sanji declining mama's invitation, nobody ever refused her, and to know someone had the confidence to do so, it made her flutter in excitement.

...

Pudding made her way into some deserted ruins, one in which was run down and forgotten by even Big Mom herself. It was here where her meeting would take place, where she would attempt to convince her sibling to work together to end their mother's terror.

She entered the ruined land and found her brother Cracker sitting beside Raisin, Nougat, Noisette, Oven, Snack, and Daifuku who awaited her arrival. Then on her sister's side, Smoothie was in attendance to observe, there was a chance to sway her. Also there was Lola, Galette, Custard, Broye, Praline, and Flampe. Chiffon was noticeably missing.

"Well, we are all here in secrecy as no one know of our meeting today." Pudding began. "As many of you already know, Momma was going to kill me two years ago...and if it wasn't for brother Katakuri's sacrifice, I would be under the dirt like brother Brownie." To this the crowd remembered their fallen sibling, all because their mother needed to prove a point. "So I would like to cut to the chase and say what I want to say." She paused for a brief moment. "I want to kill our own mother." If someone were to hear the conversation it would sound bad, but the way Big Mom operates, it was justifiable.

"My, my, little Pudding throwing out big words." Flampe spoke up, using her snarky voice over her own siblings. "Pray tell what is your plan for this assassination attempt?"

"On the day of my supposed wedding, Momma is planning on murdering the Germa Double Six. When her plan begins and our siblings put a gun to their head, we will be able to take advantage of the chaos by all putting our combined efforts in killing our mother. The mere shock should be enough to give us an opportunity to pierce her impenetrable skin. I thought about this for a very long time and this is the only way we can be free as our own individual people. No longer are we going to be carted off in alliance base marriage, die on the whim of our mother's mood, suffer due to our negligent parent."

"Excellent plan." Oven began. "But she is an emperor for a reason, our mother is strong enough to level mountains, kill you in one swipe of her hands. What then?"

Daifuku looked at his brother agreeing with his statement. Despite being neutral in the whole thing, Smoothie was listening carefully. This strategy was very risky but Pudding hoped that her siblings would stick together and agree with what she saw. She knew that sister Lola and Sister Chiffon were on her side, and so was brother Cracker, it was everyone else.

"You know." Began Broye, the twin sister of Brulee. "Ever since sister Brulee left with brother Katakuri, I have felt her joy through our twin connections. I would truly love to feel what she is feeling."

"Yeah it seems like brother Katakuri has it figured out, even achieving the same rank as momma. I would love that sort of freedom." This was Raisin who spoke up, grasping his sword at the thought of self freedom. It was nonexistent as a member of the Charlotte family.

"I have secretly married a fishman named Aladine, we have been together for 8 years, married for 4 years. And I regret nothing." Charlotte Praline admitted her bond with a top officer of Atlantis Island. "My husband will aid us in our mission, I guarantee it."

"I am not against the idea, it would be nice." Added Nougat to which Noisette nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm in." Said Gallete.

"Me too." Said Custard as she hugged her sister Lola as she was sitting beside her.

"It's about high time we reunite with our brother isn't that right brother Oven?" Daifuku finally was swayed to the thought of freedom.

"About high time brother Daifuku." Oven was now fully on board with the plan.

This only left Smoothie and Flampe. The former was not saying a word, but the latter got up and was going to say something. But no word ever escaped her as her figure was replaced by a perfect copy, using her balloon system to manifest a perfect clone even for just a moment.

The real Flampe was running at top speed, she was laughing maniacally as she was going to reveal Pudding's treacherous plans and become one of the most powerful members of the Big Mom pirates. She was going to finally become her Momma's favorite once she tells her about all who participated in the coup d'etat.

"Haha! Traitors all of you! Wait until Mama hears of this!" Exclaimed Flampe as she zoomed through the abandoned relic. As she looked back to see if she had any pursuers, her body suddenly collided with something solid, as her momentum brought her to a sudden stop.

She must've lost several teeth at impact and fell on her butt. Her back side was caught by her balloon system. "What the hell!?" Exclaimed Flampe although she trembled as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Where are you going Flampe?" A deadly tone spoke over the fallen girl. For over Flampe, was Charlotte Smoothie, signifying her allegiance change with the people for their personal freedom.

Flampe was brought back to the meeting area, all her limbs were bound and her balloon system removed from her as it acted as a storage for her many weapons.

"So the wedding is in four days. What do we do now?" Said Smoothie as she held the pouting Flampe on one arm.

"We bid our time, and weigh our siblings allegiance, just drop a sly comment here and there." Cracker had been thinking about it for a long time.

"So what about Momma? Definitely more than two of us will have to die in order to achieve this level of freedom that we are wanting." Said Galette, but she did not fear death, she just feared for her sibling's life.

"I got something to say about that." For through a mirror portal, out came Chiffon,and Pez. The siblings immediately recognized the mirror ability.

"Hello brothers, sister it has been awhile." And out came Brulee, to a flood of tears and love as everyone tried to embrace her, it had been a long time since they have seen their sibling, way too long. Even the ever so reserve Smoothie got in on the embrace. It was truly a heart felt moment.

But more importantly, Capone Gang Bege exited last. "Our Captain will definitely be here for the wedding." Said Bege referring to himself and Brulee, with his signature smug smile plastered over his face.

The baby, Pez, then exclaimed "Mugiwara!" in glee.

* * *

**Wano **

"This should be good for now." Rob Lucci was heading a rescue party for the time traveling samurais. He continued to look around, stretching his observation haki to its limits to make sure that they were not being followed.

"Alright o-Lucci." Kinemon sheathed his blade for a moment and began to give out orders. "Alright if we want to reunite with our allies we must blend in and hear what people are saying. Kanjuro, a camouflage house please."

"You got it Kin." Kanjuro noticeably used his left hand to start painting, creating a poorly drawn camp for them, and yet it will have to make due. Everyone sweat dropped at the appearance of the place but went in regardless. Kikunojo looked at o-Lucci who remained outside.

"I'll keep watch." Said Lucci to which Kikunojo nodded his head.

Inside the tent, there was a poorly drawn table along with some weird looking zabuton that felt like bricks when people sat on them.

"Alright so in the past twenty years, there must have been a lot of different events that have transpired. But loyalty transcends even time, so we must locate those who are loyal to our Lord, and your father, Oden."

"I must locate my brother, he will definitely know more about this situation." Kikunojo began.

"I know that Nekomamushi and Inuarashi survived the chase, I must get to them in Zou!" Said Raizo as he revealed a vivre card of both minks.

"Excellent." Thought Kinemom.

"What about this man who is supposedly helping us?" Kanjuro began to rouse suspicion towards Lucci. Momonusuke was fast asleep, curled up like a ball and sucking on his own thumb. He was exhausted from all the crying he was doing.

"Hm." Though something exploded outside which caused the group to rouse in panic.

Raizo and Kikunojo immediately went outside and found Lucci in combat with warriors of the current Shogun of Wano, Orochi. Lucci kicked a samurai straight to the face and tossed another man in the distance. He then transformed into his leopard-human hybrid form and engaged in combat with three different samurais.

"We have sensed your intrusion, this is a direct order from Lord Orochi to slay you." Exclaimed the swordsmens as they brought their sword down towards Lucci in unison. But Lucci pushed them back and delivered a powerful Rokuougan. That sent them flying the distance.

"How could they know we were here? We were well hidden!" Exclaimed Lucci. Suddenly a familiar yet strange spike came rushing towards Lucci, its substance was clear and yet it was very sharp. If Lucci hadn't activated his Tekkai, he would have a hole through him. He knew this power, the string like substance could only belong to one person.

"They must have eyes everywhere!" Exclaimed Kinemon, their escape must continue once more. Though they were brought to an immediate stop by a single woman, who wore two blades on her back. She had a mask over her face, but her face was fierce and determined.

"Come quickly." Said the blue haired swordsman.

"Who are you?" Asked Kinemon, once again they were being asked to trust a stranger. Lucci was fighting back their pursuer and was lagging a little bit behind.

"I am Shimotsuki Kuina, a loyal subordinate of the Kozuki Clan, please follow me to safety." On the back of this Kuina character was the blade of Lady Hyori, Enma. Kinemon immediately trembled, as on his waist was Ame no Habakiri, the twin blade of Enma. This woman can be trusted, or she could have stolen it from Lady Hyori.

"Alright. Where to?" Said Kinemon, still cautious at the new arrival.

"To safety." And she slammed several smoke bombs before opening a contraption below her feet. "We must hurry."

The party entered through the contraption, first Kinemon, with Momonosuke in his arms. Then Kikunojo and Raizo followed. Kanjuro entered then Lucci right after him. Kuina closed the contraption from behind her.

"It can't be." Lucci had to run for he could not believe who he fought with just moments ago.

"What is it?" Asked Kanjuro who was in front of Lucci in the narrow tunnel.

"A man my Captain killed many years ago is somehow here..." Said Lucci in disbelief as he looked at his hands that had the remains of the clear strings that was used against him. The sound of footsteps filled the area above them, and they were already making their way to safety.

"Who is it?" Asked Kuina who brought up the rear.

"Many years ago I along with the likes of My captain, the yonko Dogtooth, and the strongest swordsman, fought against a very powerful family which overtook an entire nation...but it can't be, he was killed by Captain..."

"You know Hawkeye?" Asked Kuina as she remembered him from the time she 'died' in Shimotsuki Village.

"I do." Replied Lucci.

"Who is the man?" Interrupted Kanjuro wanting to get more information. The group continued on through the narrow tunnels, not stopping even one bit for a break. Finally Lucci said, even with the disbelief in his voice.

"Doflamingo."

* * *

**Crimson Island**

A new world island sat in between the dangerous waters known as the calm belt. It was fairly unknown and that was the way Shanks, the Emperor, liked it.

He stood up from his bed and stretched his tired body. For months he had been putting off a date with a certain dark green haired bartender.

He looked himself over the mirror several times, fixing his khaki pants and his dress shirt that he borrowed from Ben.

"Someone looks whipped!" Yasopp entered his room and mocked his appearance.

"Shut up! You're married stupid!" Responded Yasopp, and as if fate would have it, a certain green haired woman snaked her way to the arms of Yasopp.

"Damn right he is." The woman said as she pinched Yasopp's butt. To which the elite sniper yelps in surprise.

"Happily married too." Said Yasopp as he began to lust over his wife. Once the sniper heard that his wife was cured, he immediately set out to get her as soon as he could. Due to his responsibilities, he wasn't able to return home until his son left with the Strawhats.

Bachina was spiteful at first, but love finds its way in reconciliation.

So Bachina went with Yasopp and had been living in Crimson island, safe along with the other family members of the red haired pirates.

"Gosh get a room!" Shanks laughed as he went outside to get to his ship.

It had been a long time coming, speaking of a long time coming, something rumbled in the distance and within an instance Shanks felt a familiar presence.

"Oh, looks like I won't be going on that date after all." Shanks removed his dress shirt and revealed his toned body. An emperor's body, rock solid.

Shanks exited his house and outside heavy air filled the surroundings.

"Looks like we might have to fight." Ben Beckham joined Shanks, then the members of his crew began to filter out of their homes and joined their Captain. The entire red haired pirates were present lining up. This was the entire fighting force of an Emperor, so therefore they were overwhelming in numbers and not just that, in fighting power as well.

"No, stand down. This is between me and him." Shanks stepped forward, he was going to meet him in halfway.

For on the other side of Red Haired, was another Yonko, a man out of time.

In his company were his strongest commanders, the former emperor Katakuri, the greatest swordsman Mihawk along with his apprentice turned equal in Roronoa Zoro, the thunder emperor from the depths of hell Enel, the most beautiful woman in the world Hancock, the sand user sir Crocodile, the snow user Monet, the gold emperor Gild, the golden lion Shiki back in his prime, the world explorer Byrnndi World, the master mechanic Douglas Bullet, the undying phoenix Marco and surprisingly, the world's strongest man of his generation Whitebeard.

So Mugiwara took several steps forward, his frustration was reaching its peak.

Shanks matched Luffy's resolve with his own, their clash was going to be right down the middle.

"Luffy..." Shanks trailed off his words, wondering what his reaction would be.

"You bastard!" Luffy exclaimed as when they finally got close, their haki exploded with each strike. Luffy delivered the first blow, a right hand straight to the face of Shanks. The emperor underestimated the strike as it was short, but an invisible fist connected with his face.

'Advanced armament?' Shanks was surprised yet quickly recovered, pulling Luffy by the arm and delivering a clothesline. He had a reason for doing the things he was doing.

"Why?" There was hurt in his eyes, the question was quite simple and yet weighted so much. Why did Shanks put a hit on him? Why did Shanks betray him like this? Why did Shanks decide that it's necessary to keep him frozen for exactly nine years?

"It had to be done." Was Shanks response, their fist colliding with each other's face. It was unspoken and yet Luffy understood. The tenacity of red haired and his response to his challenge made Luffy understand that it was important. But it was still wrong and he was going to make Shanks feel his pain. Luffy and Shanks were careful not to reveal his time travel fiasco as only three people truly know his travels, Shanks the rat bastard, his grandfather Garp, and Dragon, his rat bastard father.

"You are the man promised!" Exclaimed Shanks as he delivered a knee through Luffy's guts. "In the prophecy a man who will change this world." He then toned his voice down a little, only speaking with Luffy. "By traveling to the past, you have inadvertently changed our future, the world's future, and you were too early for your promise."

"You should've let me live through those nine years, with my people!" Exclaimed Luffy throwing a powerful one-two punch right at the guts of Shanks.

The Red Haired emperor spat out blood, but continued to exchange blows with Mugiwara. Though there was a bigger problem, something more urgent. "Why did you give them Pluton?" And Luffy delivered a jet stamp over the head of Shanks, but the red haired man recovered creating some distance.

"The marines were hot on your tail, the gorosei were going to send their forces to stop you. They needed something to keep them busy." Said Shanks with a sad expression on his face.

"You gave them a world shattering weapon you bastard! They destroyed Whitebeard's Island, Sphinx." Luffy continued to exchange blows, each strike swapping haki infused punches in each other's body.

Across the ways, the Strawhats, and Whitebeard pirates were watching in anticipation, while the Red Haired were not concerned about their Captain.

"Hey!" Screamed Yasopp across the way, the two Yonkos were destroying their surroundings, it was intense but Yasopp wanted a drink.

"What?!" Yelled back Shiki.

"Want to grab a drink!?" Yelled back Yasopp, though Bachina smacked him on the back of his head.

"Aren't you a bit concerned about your Captain?" Asked Bachina.

"Nah." Responded Yasopp. To which Katakuri and Whitebeard exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulder. Why not...

And just like that on the other end of the battlefield, the Strawhats and the Whitebeard Pirates came to an agreement to go and have some drinks with the Red Haired pirates.

* * *

Crimson Island - **Bar **

The group started filtering out to have that drink.

"So? Part of the strawhats now?" Asked Ben Beckham to Marco as they shared a drink, the bartender gave them a shot of a decade old whiskey.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, he saved us from Pluton." The thought of the massive ship caused a shiver to run through the first commander, for one blast from the monstrosity, was enough to send him through the ground.

"Nine years in Impel Down has brought a level of clarity in my world view, for all I strive for is for my Captain to be king." Said Enel as he had a glass of wine.

"Hn? Are you going to eat that?" Lucky Roux took the chicken wings from Enel's plate and began eating.

"I could have escaped when Black Beard took all those prisoners four years ago, but I chose to stay, to reflect, to wait. I knew he would return, but it was just a matter of when." Continued Enel as Lucky Roux continued to eat.

The rest of the crews were mingling and getting along well enough for such a tense situation.

Moving across the bar were two powerful individuals, just sitting together and sharing a drink.

"Why weren't you there two years ago." Katakuri sat in front of Whitebeard as they both finally had a chance to decompress. Whitebeard took a heavy gulp through his drink and got another.

"When you waged war with Big Mom, we were going to come. But somehow, somehow, Kaido decided that he wanted to invade my territory. So I had to make the difficult decision of pulling my forces there."

"You decided not to come after huh?" Crocodile sat on another side of the table, finally letting out his frustration. "Fucken two years we've been in that shit hole. Some allies." Crocodile drank his alcohol and poured himself another.

"Yeah, I got to live with that decision." Whitebeard was silent for a moment. "You know what I never understand, how Kaido decided to attack my territory, in conjunction with your invasion of your raid of Whole Cake Island." This piqued Katakuri's interest, as knowing his mother, she was very sly but smart about her tactics.

"She must've made a deal with the Beast."

"That must've been it since when we arrived, the Beast Pirates barely put up a fight and retreated after two days."

* * *

**Crimson Island**

The positioning of the island was shifting dramatically, shifting slightly to the East, then West as the exchange of the two emperors was enough to move the island with their punches.

"You're a bastard Shanks." Luffy was bloodied from the barefist exchange with Shanks.

"I'm just looking out for you." Replied Shanks as he too was not looking any better than Luffy. Neither man purposely used their true power as Luffy never used his fruit ability, nor did Shanks use his conqueror's haki. Though an exchange such as this could not truly contain their astronomical abilities, as crackles of haki escaped their punches, their kicks caused the island to shift, and their will was enough to make people from different islands to unexpectedly pass out.

"Fuck you Shanks!" Luffy used what energy he had to deliver a powerful punch straight to the face of Shanks, and the man took it, no matter what, he knew in his heart that he was doing his best for the Strawhat man.

Then Luffy felt a familiar feeling, one that he hasn't had in awhile. Flicker of light covered him and in that moment, Luffy was transported within Shank's memory, visions of his life and past action were revealed to Luffy.

"This ought to be good." Luffy said as he began to see the light at the end of the tunnel, where the first memory was revealed.

* * *

_The vision was a young Shanks, he was sick with an extremely high fever, Buggy caring for him. The Roger Pirates had just returned to them, finally completing their voyage to the last island of the world. _

"_Captain." Shanks felt the presence of Roger, though Roger didn't allow him to get up._

"_Rest my boy." So Roger pulled up a chair next to his bed, while Buggy ran to get more fresh water and towels. _

"_So how was it? Was there a lot of treasure?" Asked the young man weakly. Though the reaction of the Captain._

"_Wahahahaha." His Captain began to and he immediately felt stupid for his question. "I'm sorry boy but what we found...well that's not important. All that I can really tell you is that we arrived too early." _

"_What do you mean by this Captain?" Asked the young man, sitting up, forgetting that he was very sick._

"_In 20 or so years my boy. The person who is promised will arrive to fulfil the prophecy which I could not. I only wish to live long enough to see this come into fruition." Said Roger. "But alas, I'm nearly dead." The captain joked as he crossed his neck with his finger. _

"_Damnit Captain don't joke about such a thing!" Young Shanks screamed in a comical manner. _

"_Wahaha okay boy, okay. Well anyway I have a very important task for you." _

"_What is it Captain?"_

"_When you run into this person, I would like to ask you to do all you can to ensure they fulfill the prophecy, our world depends on it."_

"_Aye aye Captain."_

_The vision shifted and it was Shanks watching Luffy leave, he remembered this day as the time where Luffy looked for Ace and Sabo._

_Shanks had followed Luffy, disbelief still filled his eyes then a certain realization hit him. He already knew that Luffy was the one that was promised, he felt it in the moment he met the young man. Shanks was going to let Higuma toss the young Luffy into the ocean and Shanks would do everything he could to inspire him to fulfill his destiny, even give out a limb to do so._

_But the arrival of the young man into the past means that he failed in the future. Lady Toki must have sensed something from him._

"_I must do all I can for this man, Captain's orders."_

_Then it shifted once more, Shanks delivering a powerful blow to Admiral Zephyr, to hinder him from chasing after Luffy. He did not want to collide with an admiral at this stage of his piracy but he had to protect Luffy._

_The it was the time in Fishman Island, when Shanks entrusted the journey of Luffy to Fisher Tiger as he would need to stop the Marine's interest with him. There have been growing rumblings around the grape vine that this new Mugiwara is starting too much trouble. He had to interfere, or the wrath of the world government would rain upon the unprepared pirate. _

_So he concocted a plan, one in which he would need to go to Marijoe, give the world government what they need to keep them busy, and talk to someone he needs to get in contact with. _

"_The location of Pluton is where the sea meets an island that sinks." That was all Shanks gave them, and it was enough to keep them busy._

_Though as he left, he managed to meet with the man he needed to meet. _

"_Take care of it." He said to which the man responded with._

"_Ok."._

_As time would have it, Shanks realized that Luffy truly was the man that was promised. And he openly challenged Whitebeard. _

_The event was magnificent and yet it was the perfect opportunity to unleash his plan, the one in which will save the world. _

_He had to make the difficult choice and he pulled the trigger._

_He stood in front of the marine's path, allowing Kuzan to pass him and engaging Admiral Zephyr and Admiral Akainu for a short while before ultimately retreating. This bought enough time for Kuzan to do what was needed._

_And so it was done, as Shanks stood over a mountain, listening in on Luffy's final will. _

'_It had to be done'_

* * *

The memory disappeared as the time reverted to normal. Shanks fell on his back, spread eagle as Luffy delivered the devastating punch.

He panted heavily as he was exhausted from their exchange. Neither man truly avoided each other's strike, they continued to punish each other, and by the best way they knew how.

"Hey." Shanks began as he laid on his back. "You done?"

"Yeah." Said Luffy, despite not agreeing with Shanks and his conniving way of handling things, Luffy finally saw his side of things. "I'll tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Don't mess with my life anymore. Got it?" To this Shanks laughed though his chest was too much in pain to continue to do so.

"You got it." Said Shanks, glad to have finally concluded the animosity that Luffy had with him.

"You were heading out to a date weren't you?" Luffy extended his hands to help Shanks onto his feet.

"Yeah with Makino, do you remember her?" Shanks took his hand but his pain level was so high that it was almost numbing. It was funny how just a few moments ago, they were trying to kill each other and were now having a casual conversation.

"Of course, big sis and you are a thing now huh? Good to hear!" And the two simply walked to the bar, the one in which everyone was hanging out in, and joined them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the duo.

"So?" Asked Mihawk, looking at the man who he challenged daily for a spar in his early life, and his captain who he highly respected.

"We're okay now." Luffy said. To which Shanks had a smile on his face.

"Yeah." And the crew celebrated, drinking together for the rest of the night.

Whitebeard looked back with a smile, reminiscing on his time with Roger. They used to beat each other up all the time and finish their encounter with a drink.

"In four days we're going to dethrone Linlin, you in?" He asked to Shanks, Whitebeard was already on board, and it was going to be a catastrophic event.

"I will do you one better, I won't let Kaido interfere, how about that?" Offered Shanks, because there was some sort of alliance with Kaido and Linlin, they just don't know to what extent it was.

"Sound good to me." Said Luffy as he toasted Shanks. "Remember, do not interfere with my life anymore."

"Aye Luffy, Aye." And the two shared a drink to their newfound alliance. Once again, Luffy had obtained the promise of another Yonko.

"What do you have for the marines?" Asked Shanks.

"I got that covered, Red haired." Shiki joined in their conversation. Meaning the Golden Lion was going to make his presence known once more by the world. All Shiki really needed to do was distract them long enough for Luffy to take of business with Big Mom.

"What about Blackbeard?" Asked Shanks.

"I still don't have anything on him. His personnel or even his location. The bastard is a shadow."

* * *

**Hachinosu Island**

The Revolutionary army finally arrived in the last known location of Blackbeard, but the thing was, it was empty. Only the starved figure of several giants.

Dragon immediately called for the members of the revolutionary to bring them down from their binding.

Something was truly off.

Lily went to help Hajrudin, growing to her normal size with her devil fruit, and unbound his binding.

"Lily..." Began Hajrudin, very weak from being tortured and starved to this point.

"Where the hell are they?" Exclaimed Karasu, sending his crow all over the island, not finding any life form.

"Not here." Linberg began to scan around them, not a single person was there other than them.

"Strange." Belo Betty said as she emerged from the ground with Morley and Ivankov.

"Where the fuck is Blackbeard?!" Exclaimed Sabo, wanting to beat the shit out of these damned pirates.

"They are gone." Said Dragon, confused as hell as where the Blackbeard Pirates were. For once in a long time, it would seem that Dragon was outsmarted.

"What now then Dragon?" Asked Karasu, their resources were precious, and now they wasted it on an empty lead.

"We have to prepare for the Reverie." Dragon turned around, disappointed at himself. And yet deep down, he was just happy to save his son's friends. It was the least that he could do.

Where were the Blackbeard Pirates?


	38. Whole Cake Island (Massacre)

**Whole Cake Island**

It was magnificent, extravagant and exciting. The wedding party was finally commencing and the guest of honors were sitting along their designated area. No weapons were allowed during the event so therefore the members of the Germa Double Six only had their fancy suit to go to their funeral.

The germa double six arrived confused as to where Sanji was, though the big mom pirates just said that he was busy getting ready. And they bought it.

The participants were numerous in numbers, the sheer amount of guests were amazing, all and all, everyone who matters even the slightest to Big Mom was present.

Pudding stood on her position, where she was tasked to look and act the part of the perfect bride. The members of the Big Mom pirates were scattered all over Whole Cake Island, with Perospero heading security measures.

"Mamama what an exciting and fruitful day." Big Mom addressed the crowd, her family and their special guest. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to this special day for my daughter, Pudding and Sanji of the Vinsmoke family." Big Mom looked at the crowd and enjoyed their undivided attention. "To my lovely guest, I thank you for being here." She addressed her allies who cheered for her acknowledgement. "To my children who remain loving and loyal to me." Her children, even those who were planning on betraying her. She had an unusual glint over her eyes as if she knew something. Pudding looked into her mother's gaze, which ligerned onto hers for just a moment longer than the rest. Did she know something?

The moment that Big Mom shifted her gaze from Pudding, she immediately looked down to her hands, with a panicked look about her. She must know something to look at her in such a way.

Looking into the small mirror in her hands she could see that Brulee was staring back at her, she was panicking as the weight of the plan was on her shoulder. And if it all fails, everyone is dead because of her treachery. She trembled and yet Brulee returned her fear with a fierce resolve, as if to say, hang in there.

Big Mom continued her speech, now addressing the Vinsmoke family, the one in which perfected their cloning technology, something that Big Mom is very interested in. "And to the family of the groom, welcome to this amazing day." This was the que, the steps which will trigger the children of Big Mom to pull their weapons on the unarmed Vinsmoke family. Although their momentum was halted, as strong air filled the island. For in that moment, the attention of the crowd shifted to a blond haired man, wearing an all white tuxedo, casually lighting a cigar as he cooly made his way to the reception.

A change of plan, thought Big Mom, she accounted for this and so her children brought down their weapons as they will wait for the end of the wedding to kill the Vinsmokes.

"Here comes the loser." Said Yonji noticing the arrival of their brother.

"Late as always." Commented Ichiji, who tortured and made the life of Sanji a living hell.

"Useless as ever." Said Niji, smiling under his shade.

"About damn time." Judge stood up and acknowledged Sanji's arrival, but instead of greeting him, he went to Reiju, and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey sis." Said Sanji while proceeding to the wedding reception. Everyone was silent, following Sanji as he took over the moment.

Big Mom was surprised at the arrival of Sanji, which means that the Strawhats were just around the corner. But she'll play along with his little games, anything to make him come out, anything to kill Strawhats Luffy.

"My wife." Sanji looked into the eyes of Pudding, causing her to blush feverishly. His entrance, his aura, his presence, they made her tremble. So this was who she was going to marry, maybe she could get behind this arranged marriage.

"Continue on with the wedding!" Exclaimed Big Mom, although she had her homies in high alert, searching for the Strawhat man. She owed him a world of pain, and she was going to deliver on her promise nine years ago. She was going to kill him.

So there she was, standing in front of Sanji, holding onto his hands as the proctor proceeded to commemorate their bond. Each moment Pudding's heart trembled, as the part of the 'I do' was coming closer and closer. This was the moment that the Vinsmokes would die.

"Look at me." Whispered Sanji, as he noticed her fear. "I got you." He said in such a manner that her heart fluttered. Did she just fall for Mr. Prince?

As the part finally arrived, Sanji responded with the sweet words of I do. It was her turn, the members of the Big Mom pirates were itching to pull the trigger, her siblings were eager to gain their freedom. Once she says I do, all hell is going to break loose.

So once again she looked down, with tears welling down her three eyes, and finally she triggered the events which will change the balance of the world.

"I do." She said and the sequence of events were as follows.

The Vinsmokes found a cold metal chamber over the back of their heads as their body was encased in thick candy like substance. Judge looked around in confusion and realized that it was an assasination attempt.

"What is the meaning of this!" He yelled although knowing full well what is going to happen.

"Shut your mouth father, you are being weak." Exclaimed Yohji who laughed at their predicament.

"You ungrateful little shit..."Began Judge though he was interrupted by laughter. Ichiji and Niji laughed at his slew of emotions.

"This is your fault father. You made us this way." Said Reiju, accepting their faith. It was death for her family, and yet she found peace to it. Almost as if it was meant to happen. One less evil in the world.

Though the guns were never able to fire as behind the members of the Charlotte family members in charge with the assasination found themselves on the ground, beaten by the arrival of some strong individuals.

"Soul King!" exclaimed one of the members of the Big Mom Pirates as he was responsible for the fall of Charlotte Effilee, his gun falling from the head of Ichiji.

Charlotte Baskarte fell at the slice of Charlotte Noisette as some of the Charlotte family finally revealed their plot. As Noisette sliced his sibling, he went with Oven and Daifuku as the group started to filter in, surrounding the emperor. Reiju looked up at Noisette, then Niji laughed at being freed from their hostage situation.

"The...Whitebeard Pirates!" Charlotte Saint-Marc, the hulking stature of a man found himself flat on his face at the handy work of Marco the Phoenix. Marco sat on top of the man and casually whistled as he looked at the shock look of Big Mom. Yohji looked at Marco and gave him a cocky smirk.

"I didn't need your damn help." Said the green member of the Vinsmoke family.

She knew of Pudding's treachery, but the dept of her plan was never this high in terms of her expectations. Big Mom was actually proud of her child, proud of her for bringing him Monkey D. Luffy.

Corazon stood over Charlotte Mont d'Or as he held his pistol over the fallen man. Judge looked at Corazon, his tears finally halting for a moment.

"What is this? Who are you people?"

"The Strawhat Grand Armada." Said Corazon his voice was clear as day, a new thing for the usually silent man.

Charlotte Dacquoise panicked as he too found himself sprawled on the ground by Bonclay, unable to move due to being knocked out.

Big Mom stood in between her children which now surrounded her.

Oven, Daifuku, Smoothie, Noisette, Cracker, Galette, and Raisin. Custard, Broye and Nougat were told to wait it out as it could get ugly for them.

"You dare oppose me children." Big Mom warned as her surroundings filled with thunderous clouds, her head spawned a flaming entity and her bicorn became a blade.

Oven was the first to lounge at his mother, superheating his fist as he looked to strike her face. But Big Mom took the punch, with Oven being absorbed within Prometheus.

"Brother!" Exclaimed Daifuku as he unleashed his Djinn. Though he met his match as Big Mom went through his Djinn in one slice, Daifuku received a deadly gash through his chest. He then fell flat on his face, shocked at how easily they were being handled.

Cracker then charged forward, summoning his army of Cracker soldiers against Big Mom, but they were immediately toasted at the thunder strike of Zeus, which reached far as it targeted the rest of the traitorous siblings. Noisette tried to hop away from it but he could not do a damn thing as he was electrocuted.

"No!" This time Smoothie blocked off the thunder strike of Zeus, protecting the rest of her sibling. Raisin and Galette looked at one another as Zeus' lightning went through Smoothie and it continued on to shock the both of them, frying them alive.

"Where is Mugiwara!" Exclaimed Big Mom as those who surrounded her, we're defeated. She looked at Pudding, with Sanji standing in front of her. "You treacherous child! I should have killed you two years ago! At least Brownie would have remained loyal to me!" Big Mom then covered the distance, not a single person in that wedding party could have stopped her. They tried, with Marco boosting himself to Big Mom and Corazon using Soru to catch her. But they were not quick enough as Sanji was the last line of defense before Big Mom could kill Pudding.

He braced himself, ready to give his life to a mere stranger, his feet superheated from creating friction, and he was going to die fighting.

Though it never got to that, as notice that nobody in that party could stop her, at least not yet, as a blur of light escaped from the tiny mirror within Pudding's hands, coming in between Big Mom and her target.

The familiar strawhat man was wearing haki on his forehead, as he absorbed the strike from the bicorn sword that was meant for Sanji and Pudding.

At that moment, the participants of the wedding party were in awe, as the arrival of the Strawhat Captain signalled the beginning of the end, the one in which Big Mom was no longer terrorizing the lands.

"I wanted to tell you in person, to go fuck yourself Linlin." Said Luffy with a confident look about him, as he blew back Big Mom and created some separation between them. The blowback was enough to send Oven out of Prometheus, as even the heat user could not defend himself against the flames of the homie. "Go now, I will deal with Big Mom." Said Luffy to which Sanji nodded as he escorted Pudding to safety. They had their work cut out for them as they were within Big Mom's territory, with all of her alliance.

Perospero looked around, shocked at the betrayal of his siblings, though he immediately felt cold as a trident pass near his head.

"Next time I won't miss brother." Said Dogtooth, the man who used to be an emperor of the sea. He brought out his hand and brought his trident back to him.

"Back for more Katakuri!" Perospero raised his candy staff, as he once and for all, wanted to settle who was stronger between them.

Law and Chopper were immediately in retrieval duties, getting the fallen figures of Oven, Daifuku, Raisin, Galette, and Smoothie. They were destroyed by their own mother with such ease. What kind of a monster was Big Mom?

Sand engulfed the Charlotte Opera, as he was completely isolated from his family. "Crocodile."

"Big Ugly." Replied Crocodile with a smirk over his face as he had a hand on his cigar over his mouth, casually floating over the sand storm which he created.

"I got a bone to pick with you Hawkeye." Snack had intercepted the arrival of Mihawk.

"You wish to die once more I see." Said the world strongest swordsman as he brought out Yoru, gracing the sweet commander with his blade for the second time in Snack's life.

"You will go no further." Boa Hancock stood in front of Charlotte Compote as she tried to attack the other members of the Strawhats.

"Snake Empress, I know of you too well." Compote took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air, ready to unleash her mysterious deadly weapon.

More people began to filter in, matching up with the Charlotte children and Big Mom's allies.

A slice went through the middle of an ally of Big Mom, though it wasn't fatal as the man merely reformed his body back to normal

"Interesting ability you have here." Zoro stood in front of another candy user, though this man was more adept with his ability almost as if he was a logia.

"Isn't it? Gasparde is the name, I am a candy human." He bragged as he resumed his normal form despite the cut done by Zoro.

"Silent are we?" Kuro stood in front of a man who used three claws, nearly similar to his style.

"Needles." The man with two swords tattooed on his face, said simply as he brought his six claws forward, ready to engage with the Black Cat.

"Well well, do you think you can keep up." A tall man with a yellow jumpsuit and a sickle for an emblem along his chest.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Kaku commented as he readied the two blades, pointing them back as was his style.

"Eyes here." Robin had her arms crossed as her enemy was a strong member of the Charlotte family. She had an accurate strike that would kill someone in a single slash, though lucky for her, Robin wasn't going to die with just a simple cut.

"You're death Demon." Said Charlotte Amande as she brought out her sword, swaying at each movement that she performed.

"Our other alliance can't make it to the mainland!" Exclaimed another member of the Big Mom pirates. For in the surroundings of Whole Cake Island, Charlotte Praline along with her husband, Aladine are leading the charge against the allies of the Big Mom pirates who are now stuck outside in the sea.

At the hull of Streusan's ship, Big Mom's longest lasting ally, stood a saw shark fishman, one in which was hungry for a good fight. He hoped from a massive whale onto the ship which was a feat on its own.

"Arlong the Saw." It was unfortunate that he would be late for the wedding, and now he was stuck out on the sea against the world's strongest fish man. "You will make a great dinner." Said the sick old man.

"Not if I can help it." Said the Saw Shark fishman as he brought out his great saw blade. He had a smile on his face as the events that led up to this moment were truly exciting. Around the sea of Whole cake Island, the members of the renewed Strawhat Grand Armada Sea Division were scattered, and working in unison to stop the approach of Big Mom's allies.

"You should've stayed down when Captain commanded you to only deliver a message." Crackles of electricity escaped him as he wielded a golden metal rod. Enel had not fought in so long that this was a welcomed change. He was standing across from Tamago.

"If I was not ambushed by the Strawhat bastard I would have won!" Tamago twirled as he readied himself, though he was met with a rude awakening as Enel sent a strong current through his body.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, ever speaks harshly of the Captain...not on my watch." Warned Enel.

And so there was no way to obtain new allies on land, so therefore, they had to use what they had.

Counter was face to face with Urouge, his brother Cadeza was against Bege, Cabaletta was in combat with Wyper and lastly Gala was against Baby 5.

Lola and Chiffon remained inside Brulee's world as they could not risk the safety of Pez in this war.

Those members who held the Vinsmokes at gunpoint finally stood up, but they found themselves at the mercy of the Vinsmokes, as they were now garbed in their signature armors.

To make it more grim for Linlin, there was Whitebeard, standing in the distance, along with his commanders who were well enough to fight. This included, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Namur, and Izo. Of course Marco who was already at the party. The rest of the Whitebeard pirates were recovering in the Strawhat HQ.

Try as they may, there was nobody in that land that could stand toe to toe with Whitebeard, and the only person who could was duking it out. If there was ever a doubt, it was Big Mom and Mugiwara.

"Gurarara, when have we ever hung back?" Said Whitebeard as he observed the ensuing chaos, the foolish chest soldier charged the Whitebeard pirates, causing the group to smile.

"Never pops, never." Jozu transformed part of his body into diamond and charged through the forces of thousands of chest soldiers. Vista cut through a bunch of them in one swing while Blamenco slammed his mighty hammer through their forces. Meanwhile Izo used his superior swordsmanship to cut down any and all who opposed him.

Namur was tasked with helping with the sea warfare while Whitebeard casually swung his bisento through the fodder.

Though these lowly chest soldiers were overwhelming numbers, the Whitebeard pirates were simply stronger.

Marco arrived to aid his fellow commanders as he landed in a blazing blue flame, blasting back the enemy chest soldiers. "Need some help?" Asked the first commander with a smirk on his face.

A poppy seed zoomed past Marco's head as a group of the Chest soldiers were swallowed whole by a giant plant monster.

"Hey everyone sorry we are a little late." On the shoulder of a massive cyborg by the name of Franky, Usopp hung out. He had his kabuto ready to fire at a moment's notice. Then beside Franky was Nami, who twirled her weather manipulating weapon unleashing a cold front on a layer of chest soldiers.

Now that the party was set, where were the rest of the group?

* * *

**Strawhat HQ**

"Thank you." Haruta laid on his back as he was recovering from the massacre which was the work of Pluton, the ancient weapon.

"Don't sweat it, just keep up with your meds, and do not get up." Warned Dr. Kureha as he changed Haruta's wet rag.

In the headquarters were those who were unable to fight due to injuries and some fighters who remained to keep watch.

The rest of their forces were either with Shiki which was tasked with stopping the Marines from interfering, Shanks who would interfere with Kaido if he wanted to join the party, or the bulk of the forces which were in Whole Cake Island.

"Good you're making good progress King Dew." The Whitebeard commander was taking small steps as he injured his lower body, his primary form of combat. Dr. Hirulek noted as he checked King Dew's heart rate, another patient spoke up.

"You can do it King Dew!" Dr Hirulek then went to check up on this man, as he was yet to move his injured muscle, he had to do some movement, even minimal. Or the consequence will be permanent muscle damage.

"Yeah well you use your arms Fossa and I'll use my feet." King Dew said as Fossa was yet to lift anything, he tore his biceps from the war against Pluton.

"Satori, I'm going to need a saline solution." Called out Crocus from another room. He was tending to Curiel and Blenheim who were heavily injured from the air strike.

"This is so embarrassing, getting help for nothing but a flesh wound." Rakuyo appreciated the help, but that does not mean he liked it.

Along the facility were Caesar who remained watch along with the likes of Gladius, Gem, Buffalo, Tanaka, Dice, and Machvise. Then there was the patrol party which was outside at the moment.

Outside of the facility, a group was patrolling the surrounding.

"God it's good to be home." Chew stood outside as the Fishman was left to stand guard of the HQ. He patrolled alongside Absalom and Baccarat. The trio were on a casual walk around the premises as they did not expect any trouble.

"Yeah it's been some time hasn't it?" Baccarat said with a smile as she kept a vigilant eye throughout the surroundings.

"Hey wait up!" Speed Jiru, a member of the Whitebeard pirates was left behind due to being injured thanks to Pluton. But he was quick to recover so he volunteered to patrol.

"Hey Jiru, we're just going around on patrol." Said Absalom stretching his tired muscles.

"It's good to be out of that hospital bed, I hated not being able to be there with everyone." Said Speed Jiru as he joined the patrol.

Though Baccarat picked up a note that appeared from the shadow. It was a simple, three letter that could have saved their life. Absalom read it over and was confused at what it meant.

**Run. **

"What the hell..." Though Absalom was never able to finish his words as the next thing he did was plop face first into the group. Behind where Absalom once stood, was a swordsman, who smoked a cigar. He sheathed his blade and turned to look at the frightened figures of those who were with the invisible man. He was invisible no longer.

"What have you done..." Asked the terrified Baccarat as a bullet penetrated her skin, straight through her body as she also fell on her back. It came from a good distance, from a sniper that sat along the porch of their ship. In the hands of the swordsman was a fruit that suddenly turned into a familiar spiral pattern. The swordsman then took a bite out of the fruit and he immediately turned invisible.

"He's dead…." Chew shot randomly, hoping to tag the rat bastard who killed his friend, but he found himself at the mercy of a massive man, who held him by his face. "..let me go." Chew attempted to fight and yet his flailing turned into lack of movement, and then nothing.

"No!" Speed Jiru tried to blaze forward, attempting to pierce the blue haired man who killed Chew. But instead of flesh, he met the stomach of a long nose big man, bouncing back from his attempt. "No…" He cried as the end was near, he met the end of the club of the long nosed man. Speed Jiru only regretted one thing, for dying before he saw another man become the king of pirates.

Baccarat trembled as she used all of her luck to get out of this situation, though her pleas were naught as she burned through the fire of a fire fox. She suffered a great deal of comfort and yet it was emptiness, almost peaceful. In her mind she could only apologize, to Gild for not being able to be there with him till the end.

"Zehaha onto the base." Said a man with full pledge captain's attire. He then proceeded to unsheathe his pistols, pointing them forward. Foolish revolutionary, thinking they would hang back and get invaded by Monkey D. Dragon. Teach was no idiot, that much is true.

A giant man, easily double the size of a giant, appeared from the horizon, and using one hand, grasped the entrance way of the hidden base by the hill. He then destroyed the entrance way of the hidden HQ to the surprised look of the guards in the entrance way.

Dice and Machvise were shocked, but it was either fight or flight. So they charged forward, attempting to slow the approach of the enemy, and yet they were pushed to the side, with the invisible swordsman using two strokes of his blade to cut down the two powerhouse. They fell flat on their face as the invading forces were moving forward, further down the hidden bunker.

Though finally, the members of the base finally made their stand, even those who were injured stood by the forces, the last form of defense as they were going to get run through either way, and they were going down fighting.

"Hello Teach." The superior running officer of the base was Zeff. The red leg pirate chef stood in front of the group, no fear in his eyes as it was either fight or die. And Zeff was going to fight.

Around him were Satori, Crocus, Dr. Kureha, Dr. Hirulek, Gem, Gladius, Buffalo, Caesar, Jabra, Khalifa, Tanaka and Trebol. Then it was the injured commanders of the Whitebeard pirates who hobled and struggled into position.

They were short in number as they faced the overwhelming numbers of the Yonko.

"Zehaha Red Leg, looks like your still kicking." Teach outstretched his hands, revealing a hint of his darkness. Above his group was San Juan Wolf, and not a single person present could deal with the damned wotan giant. Though a pressing issue were the captains of Blackbeard's ship.

Jesus Burgess, Shiryu, Vasco Shot, Avalo Pizarro, Caterina Devon, Van Augur, Doc Q, and Lafitte.

Then Zeff noted that their spy, Gecko Moria stood with them and all they could do was look at each other, as if a secret conversation was going on. Moria wanted so bad to jump ship, returning to his friends. But Zeff was saying no, not yet. It was not the time.

"What do you want Teach?" Zeff had a tired expression about him, he was stalling for time, as he was hoping that anyone would come and help them, but it was bleak, almost impossible as everyone who could help them was busy elsewhere.

"We just want to destroy the seed before it blooms into a forest. That is all." He had a craze look about him, he was pure chaos, an embodiment of anarchy.

And just like that, the battle for their life had begun.

Zeff was attacked by Burgess but Zeff kicked him out of the way, to head straight for the emperor himself. If anyone was going to do some damage to the yonko, it would have to be him.

"I am a former commander too!" Trebol was fighting for his life, and the snot user launched a heavy load of snot against Avalo Pizarro. And yet the blue haired muscular beast was not bothered. Dispersing the snot and lunging forward.

"You're funeral!" Exclaimed the craze titanic captain, penetrating right through the chest of Trebol. One strike and he got through the thick layer of snot that Trebol equipped around him.

Down goes Trebol by Pizarro.

Caterina Devon engaged Gem, one of the early members of the Grand Armada. He was formidable against the fox fire, Gem was struggling. He tried to press on trying to make contact with Devon, but he was being pushed down by fox flame, and he struggled to continue. The whole time she was laughing, enjoying his torture of him.

Down goes Gem by Devon.

Then there was Caesar, who tried as he may to suffocate Shiryu, and failed at every turn. As the invisible swordsman was able to wound him despite being in his gaseous form. With little to no pain tolerance it was a foregone conclusion.

Down goes Caesar by Shiryu.

Crocus, a member of the famed Roger Pirates when Gol D Roger reached Laugh Tale, was down on both knees, bloodied by the sheer brute punches of Jesus Burgess.

"Comeon is that all you got!" Crocus defied him, but Burgess simply laughed it off continuing to beat down the doctor. Kureha and Hirulek were sprawled out, unmoving as Burgess was quick to deal with them.

Down goes the doctors by Burgess.

Satori used all the balls that he could and yet Vasco Shot looked at him as if he was the idiot.

"You are the dummy! You are!" Satori cried as he continued his barrage, and it was no effect on the titanic captain.

"I'm no dummy." Vasco Shot used the same club that murdered Speed Jiru.

Down goes Satori by Shot.

Then the Whitebeard commanders worked in unison against Sanjuan Wolf. They worked well together and yet they were handicapped. And the giant wotan monster was barely affected by their explosives. "Be my friend?" Asked Sanjuan Wolf, but Rakuyo unleashed his chomper, and Sanjuan took offense on the bite. So line any logical wotan/giant would do, he grabbed Rakuyo in between his hands and squeezed. "Bad human." Said Sanjuan to the terror of King Dew. Haruta tried to hack and slash but his skin was so thick and even his best strike would do nothing. And Sanjuan simply stomped, and it was over. Blenheim and Curiel tried their hardest to save Haruta but their muscles gave way quickly, and the foot of Sanjuan came crashing down on them.

"No!" And the pain continued as there were handicapped, the Whitebeard Commanders did their best, but their best was not good enough.

Down goes the Whitebeard Commanders.

Gladius and Buffalo worked together against Lafitte. But they could not hit him as he simply zoomed through them, accurately puncturing them on their vital spots. Gladius wasn't even able to launch his explosive, and Buffalo rotated for the last time.

Down goes Buffalo and Gladius.

Tanaka got close to Van Augur but he was knocked back by an accurate shot. Jabra tried to follow through but he too met the cold hard bullet of the marksman's weapon.

Down goes Tanaka and Jabra.

Meanwhile there was Teach fighting Zeff. Not once did Teach move as behind him, a bag full of all sorts of fruits were turning into devil fruits. With each fallen strawhat, a new weapon was added to his arsenal.

"Zehaha!" Exclaimed Teach but he noticed something odd. Moria was helping some of them to escape. In fact, Moria used his shadow to hide Dr. Hirulek and Dr. Kureha. "Hey what the hell is this Moria?" But this distraction gave Zeff an opening to strike him directly in the guts.

"I'm with the Strawhats!" He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't wait any longer. His friends died while he pretended to be the enemy, and he could not do it. Moria was with the Strawhat. A giant wave of shadow engulfed the fallen strawhats. Tears welling up on his eyes as he waited too long, his friends were dead because he was deep undercover, and he could not let it continue.

Teach looked shocked, wiping the blood from his mouth from Zeff's kick. And instead of toying with the chef any longer, Teach swallowed Zeff in a sea of darkness. Screams of agony escaped the encasing before silence, as Zeff fell flat on his face.

Moria remained in the center of the titanic commanders, his allegiance was finally revealed, yet everyone there was close to dead, or even dead…

"Shame Moria, you were a valuable asset." Said Teach and suddenly, Moria found a sword through his chest. As Shiryu appeared behind him, puncturing a hole through him.

"Fuck you!" Moria had substituted with a doberman. Appearing behind Shiryu and countering by puncturing him with his scissor blade. And then he opened the scissor causing a deeper damage. Shiryu was in pain, yet he merely laughed at his predicament. Avalo punched Moria back and Doc Q immediately went to work on Shiryu, with Teach covering them in a shroud of darkness. To the shock of Moria. Shiryu was back on his feet, his wound was now repaired.

"How…."

"We are the future Moria. I will be the King of this fucken world!" Said Teach and created a darkness spike in his hand. He then sent the spike forward though it never met its mark. As a freezing cold wall separated Moria from his death.

"Get out of here Teach." A new arrival had finally joined the scene. As the suspended admiral found himself in the territory of Strawhat Luffy. He initially came to meet with Mugiwara, to apologize and explain his action, but the scene that he found was a massacre. It was brutal, even for the seasoned marine.

In the surrounding of the base, Baccarat laid in her own pool of blood, with a small smile on her face as she used all her luck for help, anyone...and out came Kuzan. Though that wasn't the extent of her luck as from the port of Dawn Island, a blazing path of flame was made by a furious Warlord of the sea.

Portgas D. Ace had arrived, and he came with a vengeance.

Teach analyzed his situation, Kuzan was trouble, and so was Ace, so there was no point to possibly lose one of his commanders to these top tier fighters.

"Another time then." Said Blackbeard as he manifested a black hole, swallowing his crew into them. "Zehaha..." As Blackbeard disappeared, Ace arrived, throwing a massive fireball at the retreating Yonko.

And yet it was too late. As Ace was nearly in tears, arriving a moment too late. He was going to join them in patrol just to make sure everything was okay.

"What the hell happened?!" Ace looked around, immediately tending to Zeff who remained lifeless. "Do something!" He looked around and found Crocus, laying in his own pool of blood.

"They're all dead." Moria said, looking down as two bodies escape the shadow. Only two survivors out of the members of the Strawhats and Whitebeard Pirates who remained. His work undercover with the Blackbeard pirate was not enough to give his crew enough time to escape...just a measly note...fuck.

Dr. Hirulek and Dr. Kureha is alive thanks to Moria, but everyone else is dead...

"Fuck." Kuzan said as he could not arrive any sooner, he was too late.

They were all too late.


	39. Whole Cake Island (Power)

**Strawhat HQ ~ **3 days before

_Overhead on the centralized speaker system, all thanks to Franky and Caesar, a fine tune was playing. It was an original piece by Brook as he poured his soul into it._

_The melody was upbeat, and the lyrics were heartfelt, this is why everyone enjoyed it._

~The sun rises with the morning air~

"_I love this song." Jozu was snapping his finger, as he was carrying a load of supplies for their journey. He dropped off the two massive crates next to the thousand sunny._

"_Isn't it? Brook had been energetic since the return of the captain, so these songs come natural." Machvise dropped a package next to the one that Jozu carried. Then Usopp and Kaya passed by them, where Usopp caught a piece of fruit falling from the crate that Machvise dropped accidentally._

~Breath it in, let it fill your hair~

"_Finder's keeper." Said Usopp with a smile as he took a bite out of the apple. Kaya playfully slapped her boyfriend as she too was given the apple and she took a bite out of it. _

"_You big meanie." She said laughing at his silliness. "I got to head out soon, my team needs a doctor."_

"_Be safe okay?" Usopp gave her a firm kiss on the lips._

~For once trouble brews, I'll be there~

_In the underground cafe, two people were enjoying a meal together._

"_Aren't they cute, young love right?" Baccarat leaned against the chest of Gild, as they were enjoying a delicious meal made by the fine chef of the Strawhats. _

"_To be young again huh?" Gild said with a smile as he kissed the forehead of his love. It was strange really, seeing the Captain back, but Baccarat was now loyal to only one man. And Gild, well finding love with someone he worked closely with was new to him. He never thought he would ever find it again, but here they were. _

~I'll be there...I'll be there~

"_You guys make me gag." Tanaka sat with the duo then next to him was Buffalo who became good buddies with the phasing human as they had shared a similar humor, best friends even._

"_You're just jealous of them Tanaka~nninnn!" _

"_Shut up duffus you're not doing any better either!" _

"_Keep it down why don't you!" Exclaimed Caesar jokingly from across the way, to which Tanaka waved him away. "Bunch of rowdy pirates."_

"_Aren't we all." Said Monet as she sat beside Caesar, laughing at him. "Anyway, how's your project going?" _

~So my friend smile once more~

"_Oh the Pluton excavation project? It's going well, we have so much more toys than we can count. It's a wonderland!" He then leaned in. "Our new boss is kinda stiff though, he'll loosen up eventually."_

"_What about me Caesar?" Bullet sat on the other side of Caesar, plopping down next to him. _

"_Uhhhhh." Caesar Trailed off but luckily, an explosion occurred in the distance as Wyper and Baby 5 were having an accuracy contest. _

"_Comeon give up babe." Wyper said as he wrapped his arms around Baby 5. Though the human weapon arsenal simply smiled lovingly to her boyfriend and accurately hit her mark five times in a row. _

Da, dam,da, dam, dee. I'll be there

"_Sure babe." Replied Baby 5 with a smile. Which caused Wyper's mouth to hang open. Passing by the shooting range was Sanji, who walked alongside Gin and Kaku. _

"_Ready to be locked down?" Asked Kaku who had his hands behind his head._

"_Maybe she's a babe you know, Pudding...hmm nah I'm thinking stout and mean." Gin jokes to which Kaku laughed. Though there was someone who wasn't laughing. Zeff stood in front of Sanji and the head chef immediately grabbed his ears. _

"_You dumbass, we have thousands of meals to cool! Get back to work." Fumed Red Leg._

"_Dammit oldman! I'm on my smoke break! My smoke break!" Replied Sanji to which Gin and Kaku chuckled. _

~Put your troubles away~

"_You both too!" Zeff delivered a powerful kick on the forehead of the two snickering men which caused them to follow Red Leg to the kitchen. _

_Bege and Kuro noticed this to which they just shook their heads. _

"_Are you sure your sources are accurate?" Asked Kuro for the thousandth time. He wasn't going to have people die on his order._

"_Yeah for the millionth time Kuro, it's my wife, the mother of my child, so yes my sources are accurate. Stop sweating it, if anything goes wrong, our Captain is the insurance." Replied Bege. _

_Suddenly, they were stopped by the appearance of Dice and Absalom, who was trying to scare them. _

Let your worries fade~

"_Damn! You were too loud you big log!" Exclaimed Absalom. _

"_No you tripped, you tripped!" Replied Dice. _

"_Yes?" Asked Kuro, who snickered at their attempt to scare them. _

"_Alright listen, why don't you leave Galdino and Brook to do the boring monitoring duty?" Asked Absalom, he wanted to be in the fight. _

"_Yeah, yeah, and we take their place on the mission." _

"_No Absalom." Replied Kuro. "We need you both to watch over the injured, and to make sure everything is okay here."_

"_It's going to be so boring!" Replied Dice, to which Absalom nodded his head. _

"_Well everyone needs to do their part." Replied Bege. _

For I will always be..I will always be~

"_Everyone ready?" Galdino was heading the party. He looked over his group and was satisfied with the people he had. The group was animated, excited for their mission._

"_So how is Zou?" Bonney was speaking with Bepo, who was a Mink who knew the way home. They were tasked with going to Zou to garner allies in the coming war with Kaido. If there were people who would help them in this coming war, it would be them as the minks were faithfully loyal to the Kozuki. _

"_I'd like to think that Richie would love it there." Said Mohji who was part of the mission. He had missed his buddy, and he was doing alot better than two years ago, he was a mess when Richie died. Though he was getting better by the day. _

"_I feel like it's winter there." Monet said joining the group. "Or would it be summer on top of an elephant?"_

"_It's going to be so awesome!" Ohm exclaimed, rounding up the party. _

"_Elephant!" Exclaimed Bepo, to Zou they go._

"_Be safe!" Exclaimed Trebol, a man who has changed his ways, now a valuable ally to the group. _

There. There. There~

"_You too." Responded Galdino with a smile, and waved as the group left. _

"_I am completely against this, but it is the Captain's orders." Buggy had his arms crossed, his bag packed and his people ready to go. The Strawhats distributed their forces, a group would go to Big Mom's island, another will go with Shiki to stop the marines, and lastly a group with Shanks to halt Kaido from aiding Big Mom. _

"_Ah you'll be fine Buggy, it will be like old times." Shanks stood in front of the group, overlooking the team which Luffy gave him. _

"_I don't like working with you, always stealing my thunder." Buggy said._

"_Come on man, it's not like I lost to Alvida!" Joked Red Haired to which Buggy began to chase after him with a knife. The two having a comical exchange._

_Their Kaido party involved; Kaya, Senor Pink, Jango, Cabaji, Sugar, Shura, Daz, Zala and Gedatsu._

"_How's the little one?" Asked Cabaji, while still on his unicycle, to Senor Pink._

"_He can't wait to join the Armada, but I hope we can wrap things up before he reaches the age to join. I am doing this to have a simple life for my child."_

~Once more we must say goodbye~

"_Having a child would be magical." Said Sugar with heart over her eyes. Though she hasn't found a proper partner to explore these options with. _

"_And stressful!" Joked Senor Pink as being the only parent of the group. _

"_Don't you want children with Usopp, Kaya?" This question caused Kaya to blush feverishly and the group laughed, even Daz who let out a snort of air. Zala and Gedatsu were sharing a look, almost as if they were hiding something. Jango was gasping for air at the joke, for some reason it was extra funny to him, thinking of Usopp with a child._

_Luffy arrives through a portal, returning from a scouting mission. He analyzed all the points of Whole Cake Island, to make sure their plan went smoothly. He could not lose anyone, especially being invested in the relationship he established with everyone. _

"_All good." Luffy wrapped his arms around Hancock and began to walk towards the depth of the base. Though a report came in, they have arrived. Who are they?_

_The Sun Pirates arrived from their journey from Atlantis Island. _

_And there was no word exchange, for Luffy and Arlong exchanged an embrace. _

"_Welcome home my friend." Luffy said as he tightened his embrace, a single tear falling from the eyes of Hancock, as the exchange was very passionate, like two long lost brothers finding each other once more._

"_It's good to have you back Captain." The rest of the Sun Pirates greeted their friends. They were the Strawhat Pirates, turned Sun Pirates, and once again they are proud to be called the Strawhat Pirates._

~And the sun sets once more~

* * *

Present Time

Above the former underground base of the strawhats, Kuzan and Ace were leaning against the now broken gate. Moria was huffing and puffing, as Ace took his frustration out on him, Kuzan getting in between them.

Words were exchanged, where Ace blamed Moria for not revealing his allegiance quickly enough and Moria blamed Ace for being so fucking slow and the two duked it out, enough so that they made a new hole in Dawn Island. Though that was over.

Now Kuzan was calming down Ace, and separated him from Moria.

"So you're with the Strawhats, Warlord?" Asked Kuzan.

"I am...you helped us." Replied Ace. "I won't say anything if you don't."

"Fine."

"Ace we came as soon as we can." A masked warrior arrived, alongside a parasol using woman. This man was Mask Deuce and in his company was Perona.

"What happened?" Asked Perona, to which her question was met with silence. Oh no, it was bad.

Meanwhile with Moria, Dr Hirulek joined him, taking a quick break from his painful job of counting the fallen.

"Hey."

"Hi." Replied the shadow user.

"Thank you for saving my life." Dr. Hirulek said as Moria was quick to hide the doctors in his shadow, he along with Dr. Kureha, would have died.

"Not quick enough." Said Moria to which Dr Hirulek touched him in his right hand and squeezed it.

"Don't blame yourself, not a single soul here today could have stopped this from happening." To this Dr. Hirulek returned to his job, his job of declaring the dead.

It was silent, empty, then just as fate would have it, there was air in his lungs.

He was lifeless, laying along his fallen comrade. And yet, for some reason he took a breath once more, sitting up suddenly. He felt a sharp pain all over his body. This wasn't right, this isn't right. He continued to play over and over in his head.

"Another one here!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, her tone was panicked and yet relieved. Who was it? Who was he?

He looked around finding himself in a sea of bodies, his friends, his allies. They were all unmoving. And yet why was he breathing? He died in a painful fire, one in which come to think of it, was very soothing. Why is he alive?

"Gem...Gem, look at me." Someone got in his face, immediately looking at his eyes with a flashlight.

"Dr Kureha?" He spoke, his mouth was dry, how long was he out. Across the way, several beds away from him was a red haired woman, drinking glasses, and glasses of water.

"Welcome back Gem, how are you feeling?" Dr Kureha asked, though looking closely, Gem noticed the fresh tears from her eyes.

"Doctor. Why am I alive?" Asked Gem, tears started to well up. He was finally realizing what happened and he felt guilty, guilty for being alive.

"I don't know Gem, but I'm glad, on a day like this, we need a little bit of miracle." She turned once more, letting the tears flow.

The only other person to survive the massacre stood up, walking slowly towards him.

She then got close and embraced Gem.

"We have to keep going, for everyone." Said the red haired woman, Baccarat. She too asked why she was alive, as it was nothing short of a miracle. The flames were painful, then peaceful, then nothing.

"Yes." Replied Gem, though the hug caused him to break down, finally. The weight in which they had to bear was heavy, though they could not do anything now. Their Captain will know what to do, he will have to.

* * *

Somewhere...

"What the fuck do you mean we are missing some fruits?!" Teach had slammed their sack of devil fruits. They had gone in a hunt in Strawhat HQ and the fruit that they actually wanted were missing.

"What is missing?" Asked Lafitte in his usual silky smooth voice.

"Luck, Bomb, and Gas fruit." Said Van Augur, scouting through the bag of fruits.

"Fuck! The Logia, out of all things, the logia is fucking missing?" Exclaimed Teach unleashing a deadly wave of darkness all around him.

"We still came out okay boss. We got the Wolf, Phase, Snot, Rotate, and Rupture." Burgess tried to make the situation seem a little bit better. But Teach was not in the mood as he immediately grabbed Burgess by the neck.

"Do I look like I want 'okay' you fucken idiot!" Teach then tossed Burgess to the side. "How could this happen?"

Meanwhile on the side, watching this frustration erupt from Teach, was the single woman in Teach's crew, who licked her lips and smiled at his frustration. What was her play?

* * *

**New World**

"We're the closest! We have to press on. Goddamn Mugiwara is going to beat another Yonko. The balance of power will be tilting toward him. It's too much control for one man to have." Aboard the Marine ship were Admiral Zephyr and Admiral Fujitora. They were the closest to Whole Cake Island, and once again events happened under their nose.

"I wish to see this man who has returned from the dead." Fujitora had his eyes close, though his signature scar was nonexistent as he opened them, revealing a clear white iris. Duea to the changes in the timeline, Fujitora never changed his justice, and therefore he never blinded himself.

Where did the two admirals come from? They actually came from the World Economy News Paper, shutting down the news line and arrested every single member of Morgan's staff. The entire news operation was replaced with Marine agents so therefore they now completely control the news. All it took was Zephyr to take down the news network, Fujitora just hung back and did not even lift a finger.

Though the massive marine fleet was put into a halt. For four people stood in their path.

Their ships were held in suspension as Z looked onward eyeing the floating lion mane wearing man.

"Jihahaha! Where do you think you are going?!" Exclaimed the golden lion, floating along in front of the marine fleet.

"Shiki?! I'm going to fucken kill you!" Though Zephyr had to worry about others. For alongside the Golden Lion was the Byrnndi World the explorer. Then there was Douglas Bullet, the strongest soldier. And last was the Golden Emperor Gild. All four were former prisoners of Impel Down level 6, and all four were tasked in slowing down the World Government from getting in between Mugiwara versus Big Mom. Oh and to complete the team, there was also Magellan, the former warden of Impel Down, standing along the quartet, opposing the institution which he once stood with.

This was familiar waters for the Marines, as one again they were being prevented from pressing onward. Nine years ago it was Shanks, now it was the Golden Lion and company.

"Not again." Zephyr did not achieve his rank by sunshine and rainbows. No, he got to where he was due to a mastery in haki, infact, he was so widely respected that only Garp could rival him in sheer strength. To have that form of respect, why he didn't care much for it. All he really cared for was absolute justice.

So the first opportunity he got, Zephyr jumped from his marine ship. Lunging into the sky and meeting the unsuspecting Gild straight through, trucking through him with a single punch.

And the golden man would have fallen in the ocean water if it wasn't for Shiki, who caught him moments before he landed in the water.

"Glad you're still spry Z!" Exclaimed Shiki as he brought Gild aboard the enemy marine ship, the golden man going off as he brought the gold towards him, easily recovering from the initial shock from Zephyr's strike.

Though Fujitora would not stand pat, as he was shifted to manifest two massive meteors from the sky and unleashing them on the three level six prisoners.

Byrnndi got to work and absorbed the size of the two meteors and minimized them, so much so that the massive world ending meteors were turned into two tree size meteor. The effectiveness and quickness of casting his abilities was impressive, even more impressive was Byrnndi redirecting the tree size meteorite towards Fujitora, and Byrnndi sped up the projectile and increased its size as well.

Fujitora looked directly at Byrnndi as he was swift in cutting the tree size meteorite towards the sky, back to where it came from. Though with his gavitional power, and momentum of the redirection, eventually those tree size meteorites were going to destroy something, specially with the lack of gravity in space. Regardless, Fujitora jumped into action, colliding immediately with Byrnndi as the two squared off.

With the two admirals busy with Byrnndi and Shiki respectively, Magellan and Bullet jumped along the marine fleet, causing as much damage as they could.

"These are the more simple times!" Exclaimed Gild, jumping over to another marine ship burying a pole of gold into the core of the marine ship.

"What? Destroying marines?" Asked Bullet as he gathered material and created a mechanical sword that swung around the battleship with his orders.

Magellan kept quiet as this was his people previously though his allegiance has shifted since. He now worked with the strawhat, and his loyalty was unwavering with the man. It was strange and yet he felt at home with these people. He smiled as a wave of his poison swallowed the mast of a marine battleship, eliminating its movement.

* * *

**Shiki** 'the Golden Lion' vs Marine Admiral **Zephyr**

Shiki threw debris from the battle at Zephyr, but the Marine Admiral simply jumped in between the debrief, getting closer and closer to him. Once Zephyr got close, Shiki threw two wooden piles together and attempted to squeeze the purple haired man. Though Zephyr got out of his encasement and threw a powerful punch threw the guts of Shii, causing the Golden Lion to double over. His punches were heavy, comparing even that of his Captain.

The Admiral didn't let up, continuing on assaulting Shiki with punches wherever he would land in the air.

Until finally, Shiki created just enough separation by catching Zephyr mid air, and tossing him as far away as Shiki could possibly muster.

He gasped painfully as he had a lot of internal damage from the bluntness of Zephyr's strikes. Any moment now, the purple hair bastard was going to return for more, and Shiki needed to get ready.

* * *

**Byrnndi** World vs Marine Admiral **Fujitora**

His projectiles were easily parried by the gravity user. Fujitora's skills were not limited by his swordsmanship.

Once Fujitora got close, Byrnndi felt very heavy, unable to unleash his projectile at the gravity user. The Admiral exerted so much force that he felt like he was going to be drawn to the earth, disappearing forever.

Byrnndi attempted to enlarge a rock and sent it to Fujitora, but the swordsman simply cut his attempt into pieces.

"Foolish World! Surrender or it will be death!" The pieces of the same rock that Fujitora sliced up still retained their trajectory, and hit him across his face. Looks like Byrnndi was not going to go down without a fight. "Death it is." Scoffed the swordsman as he took his blade and slashed Byrnndi across his chest. The strike was enough to send Byrnndi off the platform into the edge, and finally falling from the edge to the mercy of the sea.

Byrnndi began his descent and nearly fell into the open ocean before Bullet retrieved his fallen form with a mechanical contraption he created. It was time to go.

"They're coming! Retreat!" Exclaimed Bullet who sensed the approach of some powerful marines. Bullet carried Byrnndi on his arm while Shiki was breathing heavily. The Admirals were no joke, but they weren't there for that.

"Got it." The reason why Gild was asked to tag by is for the sole purpose of doing the following.

A streak of light was zooming through the air, and with the element of surprise, Gild was able to deflect the light using Admiral with several panels of gold. "Let's get out of here!"

Magellan provided a wall of poison, blocking an incoming magma wave. All these techniques were not meant to kill the Admirals, it wouldn't be enough, it was just enough to slow them down.

Shiki gathered his allies, and swiftly put them aboard their ship, the Great White, and pushed them through the treacherous water. Aboard the great white was Zeo, who drove them to safety.

"Let's go!" Zeo exclaimed, launching the great white through the open sea, away from the marines.

Once again the pirates succeeded in stopping the marines long enough to slow them in disturbing the war between Big Mom and Mugiwara.

"Too slow." Fujitora said as he retrieved his blade and placed it in his sheate.

"Couldn't handle some damn pirates?!" Asked Akainu, slamming his hands against a barrel, decimating it into hundreds of pieces.

"Fucken Shiki and Bullet were here." Replied Zephyr. "They weren't here to fight, they were here to stall."

"Yup." Added Kizaru, crossing his arms. "If Aokiji wasn't suspended...no...no Aokiji sucks."

And 80% of the marine forces were there. They were even given assistance from the World Government as four members of the Cipher Pol Aegis 0 were apparently already on their way to Whole Cake Island.

The question is, was Shiki's attempt to stall them long enough to miss their chance?

* * *

**Open Sea**

On the moment of his magnificent descent, a dragon stood still as his body twisted around its own. For before the dragon was Red Haired, who halted his attempt at going forward.

"Why do you defy me Red haired!" Roared the mighty Dragon, around him were the forces of the Strawhat Grand Armada, who if called upon were ready to engage the upcoming forces of the Dragon.

"Kaido. It is not your time yet." Shanks proclaimed to which the Dragon let out a mighty roar.

"Fine Red Hair, your death then." Kaido began to build up energy inside his mouth and he was going to release a mighty beam.

And yet Shanks simply pulled out his blade.

"Come then Kaido." And Kaido released his beam in which case Shanks caught it with his blade, infused with Haki.

The clash was intense, almost unbearable for others. But Shanks came out unscathed. And Kaido transformed to his human form.

"I'll make you move eventually Shanks." Behind Kaido, a prehistoric zoan flew to his side. He then transformed into his human form revealing King. Next to arrive was Queen who retained his brachiosaurus form alongside Jack, in his mammoth form. The calamity of Kaido were not the only members of the Beast pirates there.

Out came the flying six, which were the six people in line with becoming All Stars. And then the rest of the Beast Pirates started to appear around the Red Force. Surrounding the escape of Shanks.

"Sure thing Kaido." Shanks replied with a smile, remaining confident despite the dire situation. It only appeared dire, but Shanks was not confident for no reason. He had his entire force with him too, Ben Beckmam and Yasopp shared Shanks' confidence.

Buggy rallied the Strawhats, he feared no one, his goal was to simply put away Alvida, the woman who put him in the hell hole for a very long time.

Kaido stared down the Shanks.

King was targeting Ben Beckmam.

Queen felt like he would be mostly entertained by Buggy who was far from being the joking meaning of clown.

Jack cared for no one but looks like he will fight with Yasopp.

"Go." Commanded Shanks and another titanic war was commencing, while another occurred on the other side of the new world. Whole Cake Island.

* * *

**Whole Cake Island**

"Chopper-ya! How are they holding up!" Law had been doing two surgical procedures at one time. Daifuku and Oven were suffering immensely from their own mother's power

"Critical damnit." Chopper was trying to resuscitate Smoothie. This was insane, just goes to show that a Yonko was way above their capabilities. Cracker remained heavily injured but he tried his best to help his siblings. Raisin was out, Noisette was down, Galette remained gone. It was not a good day for the Charlotte siblings. Gin helped the group carry the people to a proper position, he was tasked with assisting the doctors.

Custard, Nougat, and Broye came to their aid, immediately asking. "Please, tell us what we can do." Broye and Law looked at one another for a moment. Even if they weren't professionals, they would have to do. This was crazy.

The war between the Strawhats and the Big Mom pirates was officially underway.

* * *

**Whole Cake War**

Emperor 'Mugiwara' Monkey D. Luffy vs Emperor 'Big Mom' Charlotte Linlin

Roronoa Zoro vs Gasparde

'Demon Child' Nico Robin vs Charlotte Amode

Vinsmoke Sanji w/ Pudding

'Soul King' Brook

'Warrior of the Sea' Jinbei

Nami

Cyborg Franky

'Sniper King' Usopp

'Dogtooth' Katakuri vs Charlotte Perospero

'Sand King' Crocodile vs Charlotte Opera

'Hawkeye' Dracule Mihawk vs Charlotte Snack

'Queen' Boa Hancock vs Charlotte Capote

'Mad Monk' Urouge vs Charlotte Counter

Capone 'Gang' Bege vs Charlotte Cadeza

Wyper vs Charlotte Cabaletta

Baby 5 vs Charlotte Gala

'Thousand Plan' Kuro vs Needles

Kaku vs Shuraiya

'Champion of the Sea' Arlong vs Streusen

'Thunder King' Enel vs Tamago

'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate

Marco 'the Phoenix'

'Diamond' Jozu

'Flower Sword' Vista

Blamenco

Namur

Izo

Corazon

Bonclay

Blueno

Brulee

Gin

Charlotte Lola

Capone Chiffon

Capone Pez

Charlotte Praline

Ikarus Much

Hatchan

Kuroobi

Surume and Laboon

Vinsmoke Yonji vs Charlotte Effilee

Vinsmoke Reiju vs Charlotte Dacquoise

Vinsmoke Ichiji vs Charlotte Baskarte

Vinsmoke Niji vs Charlotte Saint Marc

Vinsmoke Judge vs Charlotte Mont d'Or

* * *

On the outskirts of Whole Cake Island, four masked individuals finally arrived. They were imposing and powerful, their goal? Death to all pirates, even if it caused them their life.

This was the way of the Cipher Pol, this was the way of the World Government.


	40. Whole Cake Island (Insanity)

**Whole Cake War**

Vinsmoke **Judge** vs Charlotte **Mont d'Or**

"You traitorous bastards!" Judge had brought down his mighty pole axe, and yet Mont d'Or was too quick. A simple side step was enough to avoid the frustrated strike from the Vinsmoke head of household.

"Don't hate me, I didn't do it." Mont d'Or was loyal to a fault, willing to die for his mother if it had to come to that. He opened his book of strange oddities and released a stampede of unique and unusual animals that are very rare for the world. The stampede wreaked havoc on the battlefield, but more notably, Judge was stomped by the incoming beast and could not get up. Even with all the time he spent to make himself stronger, to make his children become the perfect weapons, he was about to die from some damn animals.

"I won't die.." Judge panted as he could barely breathe. The stampede was finally over but he was laid out. Mont d'Or held a pistol over his head, his book closed for a moment as to hide the other monstrosities in his book of wonders.

"Goodbye Vinsmoke, thank you for the cloning technology. We will make great use for them." Just as Mont d'Or was going to pull the trigger, a blazing hot kick met the edge of his face. The heroic Sanji came swooping in, saving the man he used to call, father.

In his tail was Pudding, who swiftly leaned in next to Mont d'Or, and pulled out a string of film in regards to his memory.

"Judge." Sanji stood over his father, signifying his growth. Years ago he was turned away by his own family for not being manipulated into a human weapon.

"Sanji, you little bastard survived after all." Judge was slow to get up, and Sanji did not even consider helping the man on his feet. When he was finally up, Sanji looked down on him. Judge was hobbled and broken. "It was a good thing I kicked you out after all. Now you're ready to resume your place with your family."

"Fuck you Judge. I will never be part of this family again. Consider this a final courtesy for the blood that we, unfortunately share. I will never help you again." Sanji tossed his cigar to the chest of Judge, and the man was fuming, though he could not do anything about it. Sanji was no longer his son, and Judge was no longer his father.

Judge stood still, watching as his son, no Sanji, left with Pudding.

"Mr. Prince, Momma knew of our plan even before we concocked it. And through the memories of brother Mont d'Or I was able to find the reason why Kaido is helping Big Mom. To think she kept me in the shadow for so long...Momma is truly a mastermind."

"Excellent work Pudding. But tell me something." Sanji grabbed Pudding by the waist and pulled her close. Adrenaline was high on his body as confronting his father felt real good. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Prince?"

And Pudding blushed and placed her hand over her lips. "Oh my I only just met you Mr. Prince."

"Sanji, call me Sanji, and we are officially married." Sanji held her close, causing her to blush feverishly. Usually he wouldn't be as focused as he would be twirling and jumping at a chance to get close to a female. Though today, due to adrenaline, he was more confident.

Good thing too, cause Pudding was smitten.

Judge lost to Mont d'Or.

Mont d'Or lost to Sanji.

And Pudding, well she lost to Sanji. It wasn't a bad thing as she had given her heart to her now husband, completely switching the meaning of the word lost.

* * *

Vinsmoke **Reiju** vs Charlotte **Dacquoise**

Reiju unleashed her frustration, equipping her raid suit swiftly and catching Dacquoise on the side of his face with a flying kick.

Her transformation was mesmerizing, even a lowly foot soldier was able to admire as the poisonous member of the Vinsmoke family transformed into a magnificent looking butterfly.

She did not let up either as despite Dacquoise attempting to escape her wrath, Reiju chased after him and unleashed melted poison on his skin causing his flight to be interrupted. The Charlotte family member crashed on the ground and passed out. It was an easy victory for the eldest Vinsmoke, and yet she did not feel satisfied.

She felt that maybe the Vinsmokes should have died, maybe they actually deserve it for all they did.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something, one sneaky girl was making her way suspiciously towards a very important battle. Not if she could help it, and the butterfly chased after the girl, leaving the defeated Dacquoise in her wake.

Dacquiose lost to Reiju.

* * *

Vinsmoke **Ichiji **vs Charlotte **Baskarte**

Number 1, Sparking Red, Vinsmoke Ichiji was fully equipped with his raid suit. He faced a fellow flame user though Ichiji chose to demolish the child of the woman that ordered his death. Baskarte tried to counter Ichiji's strikes but he was falling behind. The strike from his brother, Noisette. It wasn't like a deep wound could heal in an instant, he didn't have any massive healing factor.

So Baskarte was falling back, but Ichiji would not let up. Maybe this will be his dead bed. Ha! He deserved it for following Mama, but they never invited him to join the betrayal party so he wouldn't know.

So he unleashed his strongest attack, removing his scarf and releasing a super heated breath from his mouth. That should do it. Baskarte collapsed as the pain in his mid section was too much. But see, Ichiji does not care for things such as sympathy and empathy, all he cared about was absolute victory.

So the red Vinsmoke continued his assault, slapping and kicking his enemy without letting up. He was angry due to being betrayed, almost killed, and overall just wasting time on such a weakling. Baskarte was breathing down his own blood, he couldn't retaliate as his earlier wounds were finally getting in his way.

Well, it was a good life. Just as Ichiji was going to eliminate him with a blazing kick, cold air covered the surrounding and as swift as the wind, a skeletal man brought out his cane sword to stop the momentum of the fiery man.

"Soul King, why do you interfere with this weakling." Ichiji tried to push down, to finish Baskarte, but Brook would not let up.

"His soul has surrendered, blood should not be shred to those whose pure soul is to live." Brook pushed the Vinsmoke back, allowing an opening for Gin to grab Baskarte from under Brook. The man needs some medical treatment.

"I don't get you, first you help us and now you help them. Which side are you on?"

"I am a Strawhat Pirate, nothing more, nothing less." Answered Brook. "If you pursue him, I will have to put a stop to you." Brook released his chilling aura, making the fire man shiver slightly. Though Ichiji does not feel fear, it is not in his dna. So instead of the obvious response to escape, Ichiji pressed on, which would be his mistake. As Ichiji charged forward, Brook was quick to draw his cane sword, then within a blink of an eye, he had retrieved his weapon. Behind him, Ichiji froze mid air. The chunk of ice crashed into the ground within the frozen structure, Ichiji cursed and swore but nobody would hear him, for his soul was stuck in between Brook's freezing soul.

"I think my age is getting to me." Brook limped slightly and grabbed his humorous bone. "I must have pulled a muscle, if I had any. Yohohohoho skull joke."

Baskarte lost to Ichiji.

Ichiji lost to Brook.

* * *

Vinsmoke **Yonji** vs Charlotte **Effilee**

Surprising no one, Yonji found himself beaten to a pulp by Charlotte Effilee. The female warrior was one of the stronger daughters of Big Mom and her skill was on full display. She wielded a dual pistol that accurately bombarded Yonji not allowing the youngest child of the Vinsmoke family to retaliate.

Though it wasn't in his DNA to feel fear or to run away, so despite losing his mechanical arm, and his metal frame being bombarded, the green warrior continued to fight.

"I love a woman who can beat some sense into me." The green haired man said, joking despite his predicament.

"How about death?" Effilee pointed her dual pistol in the face of Yonji, with one press of the trigger, the youngest of the Vinsmoke would finally meet his end. Though it never got to that, as from the sea, a great warrior saved Yonji from receiving his sentence.

"Captain's orders." Said the warrior as he redirected the sea he brought with him to push Effilee back.

"Who the fuck are you, I don't need no help!" Exclaimed Yonji despite being incapable of moving on his own and remaining on his knees.

"Ungrateful child." With that statement, Jinbei delivered a wave crashing through Yonji, effectively knocking him out. Namur caught the tail end of the fight and looked at Jinbei with a knowing look. "He had it coming."

Yonji lost to Effilee.

Effilee lost to Jinbei.

Yonji lost to Jinbei.

* * *

Vinsmoke **Niji** vs Charlotte Saint **Marc**

In a similar manner as his brother, number 2 Dengeki Blue, Niji would not let up against his opponent. Charlotte Saint Marc was a hulking figure though his stature was no match for the crackling energy of Niji's attacks.

A punch to the face caused the man to stumble and the blue haired warrior continued his assault. It was enough so as for the Charlotte child to wish that he wasn't on the receiving end of the beat down. If only he could sit and play with the flowers once more, to smell the fresh air.

And just as Niji was about to deliver a finishing blow, two seeds zoomed passed over his head, causing him to jump back.

"Missed me!" Though the seeds were right where the marksman wanted them to go as the seed exploded into giant vine monsters, bonding Niji in all his limbs. "Who would dare!"

Niji looked around in panic, as he could not tell who shot at him. And that was because the marksman wasn't within eyesight, for the marksman was on the other side of the battlefield, fighting alongside the Whitebeard pirates against the chess soldiers.

"Usopp, did you get it?" Nami asked as she unleashed a hundred tile punch through a chess soldier that got too close.

"Of course! I never miss." Replied Usopp for in fact, the marksman does not miss.

"Look out!" Franky used his body as a shield as a massive explosion was aimed towards Nami and Usopp. Franjy was quick to shield them but Nami had crossed her arms and manifested armament to shield herself, while Usopp held his black kabuto sling in front of him as a shield.

"Thanks Franky!" Exclaimed Nami.

"That wasn't very SUPER of you!" Franky turned around, swiftly facing the enemy which fired off the shot. For before the trio of Strawhats, was a tall and bulky masked figure, wearing an all white attire with his hair swimming around him.

"Leave this to me." Nami exclaimed to which Franky and Usopp agreed, returning to the battle against the chess soldiers.

Meanwhile Nami twirled her climatact, while also forming her hands into a fist. She was serious, and this masked figure was about to learn how serious she was.

Saint Marc lost to Niji.

Niji lost to Usopp.

Nami vs CP0 Agent'

* * *

'Champion of the Sea' **Arlong** vs **Streusen**

"Not gonna lie, it's been awhile since I stretched these old bones." Arlong twirled his arms as Streusen missed once more. The personal chef of Big Mom was strong in his own right, but Arlong was simply stronger.

"Fool, do you know who I am?" Streusen took out his kitchen knife and caught Arlong's saw blade, skillfully cutting it into food. For Streusen could make anything he touches into food.

"I didn't like that sword anymore, anyway." He then retrieved the golden trident which hung on his back, the same golden trident that belonged to Prince Fukaboshi, the hero of Fishman Island. He twisted and twirled it and tried as the chef may, he was unable to cut the golden trident, for Arlong infused the trident with his will, his golden resolve to always protect his people. And now that the Captain had returned, his goal had shifted back to making the captain into King. Therefore his resolve was stronger than ever before.

"There is no object that I can't make into food!" Streusen jump forward, delivering a serving of fish fillet gun parts. Trying to irk the fishman, which worked.

"You think this is a damn joke?" Arlong swung his golden trident at the chef, to which the chef was able to duck down due the wild swing. "For once we have created a utopia for humans and fishman to coexist and here we have people like you to throw insults at my people?!"

Streusen struck a nerve with his fish trick. Typical hotheaded fish, he knew he would find an opening eventually.

Streusen continued to cut things up along his ship throwing them at Arlong and making him angrier. An octopus tail here, salmon belly there, and Arlong was fuming.

Just as the elderly chef got close to his mast, Arlong disappeared from his spot, faster than anything Streusen could comprehend.

Then within a blink of an eye, Streusen was pinned to the mast, by the same golden trident that Arlong held so dear. Streusen tried to speak, but he could not as his lungs were flooding with blood.

"Good riddance you despicable piece of shit." Arlong was holding the other end of the trident, burying it further to the chef. Streusen gasped to try and gather air, but it was too late, as the old man took his last breath.

He thought it was over, that he had done his part and he would just have to monitor the sea. But it was not over, as standing on the bow of the ship was a masked figure, wearing an all white suit. In front of him were the bodies of Kuroobi and Ikarus Much. The two members of his crew were out cold

"You got a death wish." Arlong stared deathly into the eyehole of the masked figure before him. Though the figure simply turned its head as if to mock Arlong.

He was dubbed as the strongest fishman in all the land, for this masked figure to not fear him, why he must be strong.

To measure his skill, Arlong took the same golden trident that was covered in Streusen's blood, letting the old chef fall lifeless into the deck, and tossed it at the masked man.

The golden trident of Prince Fukaboshi weighed a quarter of a ton, so it was definitely not light. Though the masked figure easily caught the golden trident with his right hand. In fact, to put emphasis on insulting the strongest commander. The masked man tossed the golden trident into the ocean, effectively spitting on the memory of the fallen Prince who once owned the trident.

In frustration, Arlong chose to tackle the masked bastard into the ocean. If he was a fruit user, he'd die, if he wasn't, he would be in Arlong's domain.

Streusen is killed by Arlong.

Kuroobi lost to CP0 Agent.

Ikarus Much lost to CP0 Agent.

Arlong vs CP0 Agent

* * *

Roronoa **Zoro** vs **Gasparde**

Not only did Zoro annihilate the candy logia, but he made it so that the man could not reform to his human form, as Zoro had diced him into pieces, and separated his parts in between ocean water. He achieved this feat by creating a hole deep enough for ocean water to seep through and by isolating different parts of Gasparde so that he could no longer reform.

This was no match for Zoro but what he saw in the distance made his blood boil as his friends started falling like flies, by a suspicious masked figure.

Gasparde lost to Zoro.

* * *

'Mad Monk' **Urouge** vs Charlotte **Counter**

Mad monk Urouge kept getting pounded by Counter. Not once did he try to counter well, Counter. A right punch to his face, then an upper cut through his face. Then a kick through his guys and a shoulder tackle that took his breath away.

And yet Urouge let it happen. Why would he? It was because of his abilities, that whatever damage he took, he would use it into his own raw power. So each strike of Counter was making Urouge bigger and bigger until he towered over the Charlotte child.

Counter finally understood his mistake as he looked up on the giant monk, who had a smile on his face.

"My turn?" And Urouge used his enlarged fist to return Counter's strike from earlier, and unleash a flurry of strikes that pinned Counter to the group. Urouge was deadly but merciful. The fallen Big Mom pirate didn't see it coming as the Mad Monk stood tall. Urouge brought both hands together as the man was unmoving, and he took a bow, as if to show respect for the fight that they shared. Then two more people joined him as they too were done with their battles.

Wyper held Baby 5 as a bazooka, but she reverted to her human form, now sitting on top of his shoulder.

"This is crazy isn't it?" Exclaimed Wyper.

"It is so much fun!"

"This is normal for us when Captain Luffy is incharge." Replied the Monk with a massive grin over his face.

Then like an elegant flower, a swordsman came swiftly cutting Urouge on his back. The pain of the cut was enough to make the massive man fall on both knees. Though suspiciously enough, the cuts weren't one, it was multiple cuts all over Urouge's body.

Wyper immediately reacted, with Baby 5 turning into a chainsaw which Wyper wielded. Though they were too slow as the masked agent plowed through them, utterly destroying them.

Now Wyper and Baby 5 laid in their own pool of blood, Urouge unable to move due to the injuries by the Cipher Pol agent.

The man with the all white suit was about to slay the three fallen warriors when three swords came rushing at him.

The CP0 agent was quick enough to dodge, though his mask would not be able to stay on from the incoming strike.

The green haired swordsman stood in front of his fallen friends, defending them. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he was short on time. His friends were running out of blood and he had to fight this very strong opponent. And as the mask fell off, his face was finally revealed. The man behind the agent mask had long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and his mouth hung agape, into a deadly smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro placed his sword in his mouth, preparing himself for his battle against this blonde haired swordsman.

"Hakuba." Said the blue eyes swordsman, launching himself forward and clashing with Zoro. And to the man's surprise, this Hakuba man was very skilled and quick.

Counter lost to Urouge.

Cabaletta lost Wyper.

Gala lost to Baby 5.

Urouge, Wyper and Baby lost to CP0 Agent

Zoro vs CP0 Hakuba

* * *

Thousand Plan' **Kuro** vs **Needles **

Kuro stood over Needles, for the Gasparde pirates had fallen at the hands of the strategist. His claws were weak compared to his as his will was just that much stronger.

Kuro immediately noticed that his friend was in trouble and rushed to his aid.

Needles lost to Kuro.

**Kaku** vs **Shuraiya**

Kaku was poking at the unmoving body of Shuraiya.

"Comeon bro, where was all the big talk earlier." The fallen man would not move anymore which largely disappointed Kaku.

Though his confidence would immediately be crushed by the arrival of a very strong opponent as he found himself with a hole through his chest.

He stumbled backwards as a masked figure had appeared from before him. It had to be a woman based on the figure, but her mask could only mean one thing.

"Cipher Pol Aegis Zero?"

"I am." Funny enough, the agent removed her mask, revealing a blonde haired beauty that had short hair. "Stussy is the name Kaku, I'm sure you are familiar."

"Damn." Kaku knew his faith as this particular agent had 100% success rate. She never failed her mission, never. As he was bleeding out, gasping for air, Stussy was going to cut his head off, effectively sending a message to the Strawhats that the CP0 were out for him.

Though she was never able to do so as a set of cat-like claw blades intercepted her knife.

The man who intercepted was none other than Kuro, who was done with his fight with Needles.

"Begone you wretched creature." Kuro proclaimed though deep down he knew he was outmatched. And yet he had to look strong, for his friend.

Shuraiya lost to Kaku.

Kaku lost to CP0 Stussy.

Kuro vs CP0 Stussy.

* * *

'Queen' Boa **Hancock** vs Charlotte **Capote **

The eldest female of the children of Big Mom stood over Hancock, the queen of the sea, on her knees by the attack of Capote. How did this happen? How did she become so careless. One moment she was on her feet and the next she was down.

"Surprised?" Capote extended her arms to which her voice carried a powerful shriek, enough so to make Hancock's head feel very heavy. She tried to close her ears but the pain continued to echo throughout her body.

Echo.

Her Voice.

That was it, she was an echo human. That's got to be it. All she had to do was stop her from speaking, and her ability would be fully nullified.

So Hancock immediately released her grip on her ears and ate the powerful echo that was released by the enemy. Capote was all smiles as she released her powerful voice, blood escaping from the ears of Hancock.

But she had a goal, and it was simple, to release Medusa. Hancock created her slave arrow, aimed at Capote. She released the arrows and completely missed Capote.

"Such futile attempt, beauty is measured by strength, and you are but a weak soul!" Exclaimed Capote causing more pain throughout Hancock's body as she found herself collapsing on the ground.

Though her slave arrow didn't have to hit Capote, as Medusa manifested from the missed arrow. Capote swiftly turned around and opened her mouth, unleashing a powerful voice that effectively imploded Medusa into tiny pieces.

"That's all?!" Capote turned around once more, thinking that she was victorious, but what she found was Hancock delivered a powerful roundhouse kick straight to her face. It had so much frustration and power behind it that Capote was sent into the air. Hancock followed through by continuing her deadly assault of kicks. Capote was out cold, with Hancock standing tall over her fallen body.

Luffy was going to give her such a hard time for struggling against Capote. She chuckled to herself as she effectively collapsed, it was a bad match up for her but she still came out on top.

Capote lost to Hancock.

* * *

'Demon Child' Nico **Robin** vs Charlotte **Amode **

"Hmm time to find the Road Poneglyph." Her built up frustration was enough to gain Robin the upper hand against Amode, as she overwhelmed the enemy with her limbs. Amode was not even able to breathe as Robin stood on top.

Her primary mission was to obtain the ever so elusive Road Poneglyph that caused their crew's demise. Two years ago they lost their chance, and yet here they were given another chance to right their wrongs.

All thanks to Luffy. Her Luffy. She blushed at the thought and shook it off, for the moment, she had something important to do.

Amode lost to Robin.

Robin going deep into Big Mom's territory to obtain her road poneglyph.

* * *

Capone 'Gang' **Bege** vs Charlotte **Cadeza**

Bege smoked his cigar as Cadeza sized him. The powerhouse was the first to strike as he brought his haki infused fist forward. Though His fist would never reach the gang boss as he was shrunk into a tiny little creature as he entered Bege's range.

His rapid descent was met with a gang of Bege's men within his body, to which they immediately ganged up on him.

Bege smiled to himself as he made his legs into a tank tire and travelled through the battlefield, With Cadeza disappearing from the world. Now where was he headed? To Chiffon's room to take her things as Bege was determined to move his beloved wife away from this damned land. To get there he would have to steal a boat, then travel to her island where she was the Minister of Puff. When Bege was making his way to the dock, he was stopped by a body falling directly in front of him. It was a fried man who was still twitching from getting massively electrocuted.

Bege looked back and found that Enel was floating by, delivering his handy work.

"I apologize for the intrusion of Bege, but the egg man was needed to put in his place." Said Enel as he stood alongside Bege.

"Nah don't worry about it." Bege replied but he had to go get his wife' stuff so he left in a hurry. "See you!" He called out.

Enel waved goodbye at Bege but he felt something coming at a rapid rate. Thank god for his reaction time as Enel was able to substitute himself into pure lightning, appearing behind Bege,

Bege was confused as he felt a strong wind on his back, as he turned around all he could see was a crackle of electricity along with a bright beam of yellow light, diverting away from him.

If Enel would have been even a millisecond late, a hole would have been on the back of Bege's head.

"Oh~Well well...if it isn't the prison rat." The two figures landed on the far mountains of Whole Cake island. Their momentum brought them far away as what would be necessary for their climactic battle.

"Kizaru it had been some time." Enel had intercepted the deadly strike of the one and only, Marine Admiral, Kizaru.

Cadeza lost to Bege.

Tamago lost to Enel.

Enel vs Admiral Kizaru.

The Marines are here.

* * *

**Whitebeard Pirates **with** Strawhat Pirates **vs** Chess Soldiers**

The Marines have arrived, floating the shores of Whole Cake Island, engaging both the Big Mom pirates, and the Strawhat Pirates. Usopp and Franky had there hands full as they engaged the hot blooded marines.

Sanji, who brought his wife, Pudding, with him and joined his crewmate. Jinbei came along with Brook as the two eldest of the crew went to work on the marines who pushed their forces back.

Vista found himself in collision with a particularly powerful soldier, one of which was not supposed to be here. It was in his understanding that there was a party that was supposed to stall these people.

"Surprised to see you here marine." Said Vista, allowing his flower to circle around the enemy swordsman's blade.

"Yeah well here we are." Replied marine vice admiral Momonga.

Vista vs Vice Admiral Momonga

Blamenco brought out a net and an axe from his cheek pocket, as his enemy was very powerful.

Vice Admiral Doberman had arrived, who's men were fighting their forces.

Blamenco vs Vice Admiral Doberman

Izo tried to fight the separate limbs of the enemy. He was a skillful swordsmans due to being a samurai of wano, but his enemy was a vice admiral of the marine, so he had his work cut out for him. No biggie, just Vice Admiral Onigumo.

Izo vs Vice Admiral Onigumo

Across the ways was Marco, who found himself having to melt a flurry of plant life that threatened to bury him. He took several steps back as he continued to be bombarded by the plants.

"Oi, Oi, enough already." Marco called, knowing full well who had come for him.

"No can do Phoenix, for I, Admiral Ryokugyu will put you to your place."

Marco vs Admiral Ryokugyu

Diamond Jozu found himself in a predicament, for despite his indestructible nature, he was being pounded by a certain purple haired admiral. It was a matter of if Zephyr could destroy diamond with his bare fist, or if Jozu could hold out. Truly a difficult situation.

Jozu vs Admiral Zephyr

Whitebeard tossed an enemy across the battlefield. He was wanting to join the fight against Linlin but he knew that he would be needed here, due to the fact that some strong people had finally arrived.

Whitebeard instinctively ducked down, as a fist of magma was out to get him.

"Newgate, I shall deliver absolute justice over your decapitated head." Before Whitebeard, was a fearless marine admiral, who stood in the sea of pirates to make sure that he would face off with Whitebeard.

"Gurara, you're ten years too early to challenge me, dog." Whitebeard and Akainu were now the same age due to the age manipulation that Bonney performed. And if the normal timeline saw Whitebeard decimate Akainu, what would this timeline bring?

Whitebeard vs Admiral Akainu

* * *

'Sand King' **Crocodile** vs Charlotte **Opera**

Crocodile had drained Opera of his fluids, effectively shrinking the size of the former massive man into nothing but a wrinkled old suit. He wasn't dead. Just extremely dehydrated.

Crocodile tossed Opera to the side only to find himself surrounded by White Smoke.

"Well if it isn't the sand ass hole." Before him was a white haired man, scarred from his experience as a marine. He removed his shades revealing his deadly gaze. Along his mouth were three cigars, as he covered his surroundings with white smoke.

"And the smoked fucker." Crocodile had a bone to pick with this particular man, as this was the man who cuffed him and put him in his cell in Impel down, this was going to be sweet, sweet revenge. "No cuffs on me this time."

Opera lost to Crocodile.

Crocodile vs Vice Admiral Smoker

* * *

'Hawkeye' Dracule **Mihawk** vs Charlotte **Snack**

Was it even a question? Eleven years ago, Mihawk utterly destroyed Snack in the mirror world. And fast forward to present time, and Snack was still a weakling, and Mihawk was now the strongest swordsman in the world.

Though Mihawk immediately felt something heavy, as if he was being weighed down.

Finally a worthy opponent.

For before him was a swordsman, his blade slightly exposed to release a little bit of his ability.

Finally someone to challenge him.

"Today you rest in the depth of hell, Hawkeye." The swordsman pulled out his blade, multiplying the level of gravitational intensity. Though Mihawk remained unfazed, despite feeling the pressure.

"We'll see, Fujitora." And once more, Yoru is out for blood.

Snack lost to Mihawk.

Mihawk vs Admiral Fujitora

* * *

'Dogtooth' **Katakuri **vs Charlotte **Perospero**

Perospero was no match for his younger brother. Katakuri was beating him at every turn, smashing through his hardened candy shield with his mochi mace. His candy shattered into hundreds of pieces as Perospero was becoming more and more desperate. His brother has grown into an even more powerful warrior than he remembered while he relaxed and lived out his days in the safety of Big Mom's name.

This would be his ultimate downfall as Katakuri continued to bombard him with Mochi fist, manifesting from donut holes that floated around Katakuri.

Perospero was on the floor, unable to move due to the beatdown, though that wasn't really the primary event of this war, for the marines were here, and more importantly, the Hero was before him.

"We need to talk." Said the old man, if it was anyone else, Katakuri would have attacked them.

"What for?" Asked Dogtooth.

"Not here." And just like a typhoon, Garp delivered a powerful punch that sent the former emperor to the edge of Whole Cake Island. Away from all the craziness. To talk about something, whatever that meant.

Perospero lost to Katakuri.

Kataru vs Vice Admiral Garp.

* * *

On the belly of the largest marine ship, four figures were scouting the prison unit.

"No not you." Said a woman, who's glasses were swirled.

"Any luck Nightin?" Called out a gorilla, one of which happened to be named Scarlet. The tall gorilla was knocking out every pirate who tried to pretend like they were the person he was looking for, effectively eliminating any imposer.

"Hurry on and keep looking you buffoon, we have to find him, we have to find him." Called out a clown man, who's hair was a funky color of blue.

"Hey, be a little nicer to Scarlet, Indigo." Said Gairam. Though still no luck.

On another cell block, two more people were looking for their target. One was Byojack, who has since obtained a muscular feature along with a healthier appearance. He was no longer the sickly man that relied on Byrnndi for anything.

Sebastian worked with Byojack to find their target but he too had no luck.

Until finally, the person they were looking for cawed a painful tune.

That's who they were looking for, and they found him.

They finally located...

"Who the hell are you people?" Byojack was in front of his cell, with Sebastian obtaining the key and opening it.

"Hello Morgans, we are the Strawhat Pirates, care to join us." Asked Byojack as he was now joined by Nightin, Gairam, Scarlet, and Indigo. The four not believing that they were beat out by Byojack on finding their target.

"Kuwahaha, so he comes for me then." Morgans got up, dusted his dirty attire and opened his wings. "Fine then, let's join the party." Called Morgans, as he obtained the key to release his staff, his staff who had a bone to pick with the marines.

* * *

And yet people must have forgotten, that the titanic battle between two emperors were underway, Big Mom against Mugiwara.

Years of built up animosity was finally coming to full head. As the Strongest woman in the world, was going against the Strongest man in the world.


	41. Whole Cake Island (Dawn)

**East Blue**

In the sea of the East Blue, a small ship containing ten royal guards of Alabasta and one blue haired princess. Amongst the royal guards was Pel, the strongest warrior of Alabasta, who watched over the Princess.

It is his duty to watch over the princess with his life. And despite being against her decision to leave her kingdom to see Mugiwara. He was their saviour, the man who gave them rain in the olden times. Gosh has it been that long already…

"Pel, I see it! I see his home Island." The Princess of Alabasta was politically savvy, well respected, and sought after by many suitors. But she never really got over her first love, the man who punched his way to her heart. She thought he was dead and yet, here he was, back from the dead.

"Ah I see that Princess." Replied the guard, though suddenly he felt an evil intent. "Princess!" Pel immediately used his body as a shield while the entire roof of the room was wiped clear off.

Above them was a red haired man with two mechanical arms, one in which had a sadistic smile over his face. "Well what do I have here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Vivi, demanding an answer as she brought out her twin peacock slasher. Not that it was any good as the man just pulled in her metallic weapon.

"A man looking for a date with your hubby." Replied the magnetic man. And suddenly, his metallic arm was sent at Vivi, only for Pel to kick the metal objects away from the Princess he swore to protect with his life. "Defiant I see."

With that the red haired man unleashed a flurry of metallic objects, hurled at the head guard of Alabasta. He dodge and twisted, kicked and punched while maintaining the safety of the Princess. He took a metal pipe through the thigh that was meant for the Princess, a spike of scrap metal through his forearm that would have pierced through her.

The red haired man smiled sadistically. "This will be fun." His onslaught continued until finally, the stamina of the Alabasta warrior was fully deflated. Try as he may, Pel was no match for this new world Captain, and Vivi could only do so much as she was the primary target of the crazed man.

"I've grown tired of you." And Kid, the man which tormented them that day grabbed Pel with his metal hand and squeezed him into submission. Then, like the bastard that he is, he tossed Pel into the open ocean water, knowing full well that the zoan would not be able to swim.

"No! Pel!" Vivi tried to swim after her friend, but Kid had other ideas, as she was also encased in a metal confinement.

"Calm down woman, everyone dies eventually. You will to, after you've served your purpose."

Kid then brought her metal encasing aboard his ship, the Victoria Punk, and tried as she may, Vivi was not going to be able to get out of this one.

So aboard the Punk Victoria, she was forced to enter the dungeon, where she was bound by her arms. Kid then left her and closed the dark dungeon prison of the ship.

"Hello! Hello!" Vivi tried to scream, to no avail as nobody would hear her. Tears welled up in her eyes in desperation, who was this guy and why did she go after her? And Pel, Pel must be dead! Oh god what will she do now?

"Is anyone there?" A female voice called out from the other end of her cell. Vivi immediately perked up at some company.

"Hello! I am Vivi of Alabasta, here against my will." Called Vivi, the voice which spoke was weak, possibly held against her will.

The light shined in her face for a moment, only to reveal the beautiful face of Princess Viola, of Dressrosa.

"I am as well, I reckon you were on your way to see Luffy as well?" Asked the Princess. To which Vivi nodded slowly. "For some reason, they are after him. This Kid guy has a force of 9 strong new world captains."

"What should we do?"

"What we can...wait." And with that they entered a period of silence, desperation and anger. For the two women were strong political figures, strong individual women, and here they were being used as leverage against him...these pirates will pay.

Though up above, they could hear him on the loudspeaker, spouting off some threat. Possibly towards Dawn Island, where Luffy would be, should be.

"I got Nefertari Vivi aboard this damn ship, and Riku Viola. You better show yourself Mugiwara!" Exclaimed Kid, to which the air was filled with silence, then explosions and then more silence. Suddenly the roof of the ship was ripped clean off by an unfamiliar face. He was ablack haired young man, with the ace of spades tattooed along his forearm. Though when he tried to reach down to free them, an invisible barrier pushed him backwards.

Then the two princess couldn't see anything again until the ship was suddenly frozen. And around them, shadow figures emerged and made their way out of the hole. A man fell through the hole and was cradled, crying while saying that he was useless.

Vivi and Viola shared a look, what the hell was going on up there.

* * *

**Whole Cake Island**

In the island of Chiffon, Bege was finally able to gather her things, not missing even a single dress as he emptied out her castle.

If he missed anything, he would be dead. She made that clear, and nothing is scarier than a woman's fury. So he gathered all of her things and eventually left, returning to the main island to regroup with everyone. And what he found was insanity, as Marines, Strawhat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, and Big Mom Pirates were engaged in an all out battle.

"Crazy huh?" Beside him, Robin appeared from out of nowhere. She had a grin on her face as she pocketed a mirror.

"Tell me about it, did you get the Road Poneglyph?" Asked Bege, as one of the strategists of the crew, he knew the entirety of the plan.

"Yup, I placed it in Brulee's mirror world just as planned." Replied Robin casually, oh you know just another day in taking a Road Poneglyph from a Yonko.

"Alright, well ready to join the craziness?" Asked Bege, transforming himself into a tank.

"Sure, let's go." Robin crossed her hands and manifested a set of beautiful wings made out of her hands. 'Mil Fleur: Alas' And Robin began to fly after Bege, joining the massive war which they were currently living through.

* * *

**Open Sea**

There was a war across the ocean, where two other emperors were going against one another.

Shanks and Kaido exchanged blows, evenly matched in their conquest for dominance. Beckman was contesting the power of King. Queen stood over the struggling figure of Buggy. And Jack could not get close to Yasopp but the sniper could not damage the mammoth.

Though Shanks had two massive miscalculations. One, Kaido had figured out a way to resurrect his dead card from his deck. Joker. The string user went through the battlefield, first going through Daz Bones and pinning him on the ground with his string ability. Senor Pink and Jango were stringed together, allowing the Numbers they were facing to play with them like a soccer ball.

How did he achieve this feat?

Well it was quite simple as Kaido laughed internally, the memory of his dealings with the world still clear in his mind.

* * *

Twenty years Ago:_ He took control of Wano, under the puppet daimyo of Orochi._

Nine years Ago: _"Tomorrow, send the flying six to kill one or two of Linlin's children. This will teach her to stay in her territory." To that the three calamities can agree to the plan. A massive smile on their individual faces. Chapter 23_

_Though the Flying Six went and returned with Big Mom, who went willingly and had an offer for Kaido. _

_Leave her Island alone, and in exchange she would revive his precious Joker back into his former glory. Though there would be a catch, he would be zombie-like, with no emotions or aspiration, just servitude to the dragon. _

_Kaido took the deal with another caveat, he would owe her one. Which he promptly accepted, obtaining the service of a Joker once more, which had no thoughts but to follow his orders. _

Four Years Ago: _The favor which he owed would end up stopping the Whitebeard Pirates from interfering with her war with Katakuri's Strawhats. All they had to do was dent Whitebeard's land and get out, causing Whitebeard to miss his chance to help his friends. Wororororo fools._

One Year Ago: _In a more recent development, Kaido was able to control the Black Market, and more importantly, be involved in a devil fruit dealing with Blackbeard. In exchange he provided him with masterful crafted weapons exclusive only to Wano. A fruitful relationship that sort of made them business partners. Allies? Hell no, as their pride and ambition was too big._

* * *

Shank's second miscalculation was not accounting for this alliance, as Black Beard appeared from thin air, fresh from his massacre of Dawn Island, with victory already plastered across his face.

"Zehahaha! Red Haired, how is the scar treating you?" Asked Blackbeard in which case annoyed Shanks greatly, though their predicament was more dire than that, as the nine titanic captains of Black Beard were present, and it had become a hopeless situation. There was only one way out of this one, someone will have to be left behind.

So with a powerful swing of his blade, he created a ripple on the group, bringing out his superior haki through the cracks as if to warn anyone of crossing the line. A line appeared from all the fighters separating them.

Ben was separated from his clash with King, Buggy's bloody form was pulled from Queen, and Yasopp just had to keep his distance, as Jack could not even reach him.

"Ben, I order you to retreat now." He never once turned around, though his order was loud and clear.

"But what about you Captain?"

"This I must do." Replied Shanks to which he sent out another pulse of his haki to send back the Beast Pirates and the Black Beard Pirates. Buggy regretfully agreed with Shanks, they had to retreat, without the Captain, they stood no chance against two Yonko crews.

"A noble sacrifice Red Hair!" Exclaimed Kaido, now morphing into his dragon form, preparing his massive breath attack. "But nobody will escape today!" Kaido unleashed his breath creating a massive destruction in the near vicinity. But with his sword, Shanks absorbed the strike, cutting it so as to not allow it to reach his retreating friends.

Meanwhile Teach simply watched, as his presence was enough to cause a panic within the Red Haired, Strawhat Alliance. Though the zombie Joker was a nice touch, he liked how Kaido operated.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" A small man with a round plump nose arrived via a massive golden ship. He wore a gold kimono signifying his stature.

"Go home Orochi, you don't need to be involved in this." Called Kaido, to which the large man responded.

"Fine Kaido, but hurry along, news of 'their' arrival is spreading throughout the land, we need to take care of this." Yelled Orochi before ordering his ship to turn around, as his daily stroll was rudely interrupted by these damn invaders, little did Orochi know that these invaders were as powerful as Kaido.

"Hurry after them!" Exclaimed the Beast Pirates, with the Nine Titanic captain remaining dormant, waiting for their Captain's orders. The Allstars and Tobi Roppo had grown bored of the exchange, leaving as soon as the fight had left.

Interestingly enough, King and Shiryu exchange a deadly look and Avalo Pizarro shook hands with Queen.

They had a fire festival to prepare for.

And Blackbeard continued to watch as they fled. "Like the cockroaches that they are." He laughed as Kaido and Shanks continued to exchange blows.

Then Shanks, well Shanks was fighting for his life. The allies would be long gone when Shanks finally met his downfall. Once he did, the crew immediately chained him with a new breed of sea prism cuffs.

"You will die in the grandest way possible Red Haired." Kaido addressed the kneeling Yonko. "We are done here Teach." To which Teach smirked, ordering his crew to turn their ships.

"Sure Kaido, just send me the weapons." Blackbeard then began to walk away, once again coming out on top against the former cabin boy of Roger. 'You did well...'Said a voice within his head.

"A public execution for the famed Red Haired Shanks during the Fire Festival!" Exclaimed Kaido to which the remaining beast pirates cheered. This was a way to flame out the time traveling bugs, along with demanding a war with Mugiwara. Yes Mugiwara who's taking care of Linlin for him.

* * *

**Whole Cake War**

In this sweet land, where the matches are set. Not a single soul could know the events which would transpire that day. Luffy, the promise child is warring with Big Mom the remnant of the past. His allies were present, some were arriving a little later than the other. The arrival of the Marines was unexpected yet it was not detrimental, for as long as Luffy had Big Mom in a one on one battle, it would be just fine.

For in this moment, Mugiwara was going to cement his claim, for the sole emperor of the sea.

Emperor '**Mugiwara**' Monkey D. Luffy vs Emperor '**Big Mom**' Charlotte Linlin

Once more the emperor unleashed her full power. It had been a long time coming since she wanted to personally kill Mugiwara, she thought she missed her chance when he apparently died, but he was actually alive all this time.

Their exchange was magnificent, a spectacle for each punch unleashed by Big Mom, Luffy would match her, not a single one of them was gaining an advantage over the other.

Luffy had reverted on going into awakening, filling the area with rubber qualities. Though that wasn't the extent of his abilities, for thanks to Hancock, he was able to discover something else about himself. It wasn't the time to reveal it yet, as he was not struggling from the emperor, and neither was she.

On a more minor note, she got free, Flampe got out of her bondage, and her first order of business was to help Momma, to slow Mugiwara for even just half a step. So she snuck past the battles, the bodies, and the chaos. She got into position and found herself near enough to launch her darts.

Luffy sensed her arrival, he sensed her will to smite him. And yet Luffy did not need to do anything about her, as a beautiful butterfly swooped down and slammed the smug child into the ground for her attempt to interrupt his battle with Big Mom.

Luffy smiled to himself as he felt who it was, number zero of the Vinsmoke family, 'Poison Pink' Reiju. Without needing to turn around, Luffy thanked the pink haired beauty.

"Good looking out." Called out Luffy as he jumped from an incoming thunder strike from Zeus. He didn't need the help but he sure appreciated it.

Reiju stared at him for just a moment as she returned to the battle, and her eyes twinkled at what she saw. In her mind all she could think of was, 'Delicious.' As she licked her lips at such a tasty snack of a man.

Luffy smirked at her obvious lust for him but he had something to deal with, he'll say hi to her later.

He knew they were watching, his queens were. And to ensure that he was going to get some of the best nights of his life, Luffy decided to show off a little.

Big Mom delivered a prometheus infused flaming punch at Luffy to which he casually dodged and Luffy kicked the Yonko straight through her ugly mug. Big Mom stumbled slightly but quickly recovered, only to find Luffy in her face, with a massive Gear 3rd fist straight through her skull.

That one was for Robin.

Once again Big Mom took more step backwards , now drifting away from the Whole Cake chateau. Her overarching belief that she would come out victorious with the head of Mugiwara was starting to become nothing but a bleak dream. Luffy pursued her, launching a rain of jet gatling that met Big Mom head on, causing her to stumble several more steps backwards.

That one was for Hancock.

He then brought his rubber arms together, twisting them into a complicated knot and smashing down directly onto Big Mom's head. Not even Napoleon could stop the rapid descent of the strongest man of the world.

That one was for Reiju. Then he was broken out of his streak by remembering his promise with Viola and Vivi. He wondered if they still think about him? Now that she was of age, would Vivi still remember his promise? Would Viola remember their love, or did she move on? For crying out loud this was frustrating.

In Big Mom's mind, the man was the real deal. At first she would not believe that Newgate would come out the loser against this scrawny little fucker. But now, Big Mom's confidence was replaced with desperation as the man was pushing her to her limits.

In her lowest point, she could do 'it' but that would cause the collapse of her kingdom, her entire work. She could not do it, that was a last resort. But if it meant coming out victorious, then so be it.

For now she openly challenged the Strawhat man by defying his push to be the King. She brought Napoleon straight down his thick skull and yet he took the strike head on, once more countering her power move with his absolute defense. Zeus' thunder was ineffective against the rubber man and only Prometheus was giving him a little bit of trouble, and by a little it truly was minor.

She would have to endure his strike, maybe then he would finally give way. But the piece of shit was able to survive nine years in ice, so his endurance was out of this world.

Big Mom hopped on the back of Zeus, launching herself in the sky. A streak of purple lightning trailing her, trying to strike down her pursuer. Though that wasn't her goal, for her goal was quite simple.

Mugiwara followed her using his Bound Man form to chase her up. The higher they went the more her smile grew, as she was baiting him, telling him to follow her.

Luffy looked up, chasing at the fleeing Emperor. This could not be it, as she was an emperor of the sea, so why was she fleeing?

Then his answer was finally revealed as a storm of lightning and sun fire surrounded Luffy in the sky.

Below them, people looked up as they saw that the sky was covered by the hellfire and black lightning.

Luffy looked around him, as Big Mom had guised herself in the chaos, effectively splitting her presence into four. One of which would represent one of the homies. If he had to guess, she would have to be the one due north, as she was a true representation of pride and she would not take anything else but the north.

So Luffy charged forward, unleashing a massive King Kong gun straight through the cloud and finally connecting, well connecting with Napoleon the bicorn blade. In confusion Luffy looked around him, finding that the three other beings were no longer there and instead the three powers were merged and raining down on him. For Big Mom was now coming down from the sky, like a meteor from outer space, crashing down on the unsuspecting pirate.

Luffy brought both arms in front of him, covering himself in armament. He tried to defend himself as much as he could, but Big Mom's full weight, plus the rapid descent, combing with the force generated by a back burner created by Prometheus and energy created by Zeus...Luffy had no choice but to meet the crash head on, his rapid descent felt like his soul left his body, staying in the hellfire and thunder covered sky. But in a blink of an eye, he was sent from the sky to the ground, and further and further down he went as Big Mom's momentum was truly astronomical.

Though it was strange, as Luffy saw his vision flicker. Oh no, he was going to see Big Mom's life.

* * *

_Mother Caramel...where are you Mother Caramel. This was the thought of a young Big Mom, overlooking the ocean. She had been waiting for days, waiting for the return of dear old mother caramel. _

_Her purpose was to create a world where Mother Caramel would be happy, a world where all her friends could have fun and enjoy themselves. A world where all people could live together in harmony and yet she was very misguided. _

_She was a child at heart and if any one opposed her, she would use her full force to discipline them. _

_Fast forward several days to which Streusan found her, convincing her of a world where she could have peace and harmony between all the races of people. And she bit. Interesting enough, Streusen took this partnership as his stepping stone to major prominence, a world where he could cook any food that he wanted and serve any food that he wanted and Linlin's stomach was insatiable._

_Then in order to grow her strength, Linlin ventured out to find people in her new land, but she ended up losing to a very powerful man, Xebec was his name. _

_She ended up joining him for some time to gain knowledge on her goal, his goal to be the Queen of the Pirates. By doing so, she would have a monopoly on the world, and nobody could defy her, nobody. _

_In her crew were Kaido, Shiki, Whitebeard, John, Shakky. Bunch of weaklings, not one could measure to her ambitions. _

_Linlin ended up leaving the Rocks pirate due to God's Valley incident. Where Xebec lost to Garp, when she thought she found a man that could measure to her expectation, well she was mistaken._

_So this new found discovery that not a single man could be enough for her caused her to realize what she needed to do. For she needed to produce children, partner with different races of men to make sure that her reign would encompass all. _

_From then onward, she became known as Big Mom._

* * *

Throughout the entirety of the vision, Luffy could care less. In fact he barely paid attention as he really did not care about what her past was, all he cared about was the present in regards to Big Mom.

His current predicament was dire, as the memory finally disappeared. He found himself under the full weight of the crashing Big Mom, unable to move a single muscle.

Luffy must have lost consciousness several times as his back collided with the solid earth behind him. His poor judgement caused this to happen and now he had to pay for it, he had to pay for it with his body.

Just as her momentum finally slowed, the massive crater created by her impact was enough for the ocean water to begin flooding in. Big Mom hopped away from his broken body and let the ocean water crash on top of him, and such as the form of the crater, the ocean water was headed straight for his un moving body.

Try as he may, he was unable to move, he looked up as the ocean water was starting to filter in, any minute now he was going to be swallowed by the sea, the sea that he loved so dearly.

It was his time then, too bad he wasn't able to achieve the stuff he set out to achieve. Damn he will die once more, this time it was permanent.

But he can't go, not quite yet. He had a promise, he had to keep it, no matter what.

He could not die, or Hancock and Robin will kill him. The promise which he gave Viola and Vivi would be empty, and he would never know if Nami truly felt a certain way about him.

His friends would kill him too, his armada and his allies.

He was not going to die from this, hell to the fucken no.

And to his surprise, his body suddenly stood up, despite the pain, despite the fatigue, he was up on his feet. The ocean water was coming closer and closer, attempting to fill the void left by the female emperor.

He yelled for his body to respond, to move, and yet he was stuck on both feet, and the ocean water was finally in his face. This was his limit, this was it.

"You must survive." A voice echoed throughout his mind as the ocean water came crashing down on him. Who was that voice? Though more importantly. Energy drained throughout his body as he began to submerged in the ocean water. He was getting weaker and weaker by being underwater.

Though from the depth of the earth, he felt trembling as something was making its way up, and it spoke to him. "Hang on." Called whatever to which Luffy was confused. What did that mean, who was speaking to him? And suddenly, a black staff emerged from underneath him. And with every ounce of his strength, Luffy grabbed onto the staff which then launched him straight up. The speed of the launch was so quick that it only took a moment for Luffy to emerge back to the surface of the Whole Cake chateau, where Big Mom was waiting.

"I knew that wasn't enough to kill you." Called out Big Mom. But Luffy would have been dead if it wasn't for this black staff.

Luffy caught his breath, as he stared down Big Mom defiantly, with now the black staff on his hands. 'You have summoned me...' Called out the voice then it was silent once more.

The staff was on his hands and suddenly it extended into a great length rapidly piercing the cloud which Big Mom stood on.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Exclaimed Big Mom as Zeus was split in two. She landed on both feet to a loud crash. Zeus was just starting to merge with its scattered pieces but the black staff had a mind of its own as it multiplied into a hundred pieces and accurately struck Zeus scattering it into even tinier pieces.

Big Mom stared at the Strawhat man, for the first time in her life, she felt fear...

How long has it been since she truly questioned her own abilities, to match up with someone who can shatter her confidence.

Was it during the time with Rocks? Kaido was a fun play thing, New Gate was a weak man whose intentions were to build a loving family, Shiki was very ambitious, and Captain John was a lecherous bastard. Too bad for Shakky running off with Silvers...Ah yes the feeling of utter desperation. How could she get out of this mess?

Meanwhile Luffy had questions on his own, who the hell was this staff and why the hell is he wielding it.

So there was Luffy with his new long staff, against Big Mom with Prometheus and Napoleon, along with Zeus that slowly reconstructed itself.

And Luffy, well he felt the strength of the black long staff along his hands. He felt it, it spoke to him. It was saying its name.

"Enma." The power coursed from all over his body as he spoke its name. The staff twirled in the air until it finally settled in the hands of Luffy once more. The staff spoke to him as if to instruct him how to wield the magnificent weapon.

'Command me as you will, my King.' Called out the voice to which Luffy found that he was in sync with the weapon. The possibilities of the combined techniques with his gum fruit and this amazing staff. What were its powers, the combinations were endless.

"Expand Enma!" With his command, the once normal sized black long staff grew exponentially. It was aimed towards Big Mom who brushed off the strike, using Napoleon to deflect the strike.

At that moment, all people were able to feel it. From Whitebeard to Katakuri, then Mihawk to Zephyr. Akainu to Kizaru, from Linlin to Ryukogyu. All across Whole Cake Island they knew...

They all knew that the real King was here.


	42. Whole Cake Island (Cauterize)

**Whole Cake War**

**Katakuri **with Vice Admiral **Garp**

"Damn old man, what do you want?" Katakuri caressed his jaw. The punch from the Vice Admiral was very painful, though nothing completely damaging.

"Shut up brat, quiet down someone might hear us?" Garp placed a massive boulder on the entrance way of the cave, sealing it from any outside interference.

"What is so important old man, if you weren't Captain's family, I would not even give you this chance."

"Listen here brat, you are all in great danger today. The fucken world government has created three Plutons headed this way. We are only here to keep you all here, once it arrives, it will destroy everything in sight." Garp had gotten close to Katakuri and whispered the information to him, afraid that somebody might hear.

"If it's anything like the one that attacked Sphinx, then we're in a world of crap." Katakuri began to fall into the memory of the war on Sphinx, how it took the combined effort of four emperor level warriors to halt the advances of the massive ship of destruction, how it left more than half of Whitebeards' forces in shambles.

"Exactly you damn brat. So as soon as Luffy comes out victorious against Big Mom, signal a retreat, somehow, someway, you will all have to leave out of here."

"Way ahead of you old man." In the hand of Katakuri was a mirror, meaning Brulee and company were listening. "Got it sis?"

"Yes brother!" Exclaimed Brulee, though Pez grabbed the mirror device and began to coo at seeing his uncle.

"Hello little one." Said Katakuri to which Chiffon took her son back and apologized for the baby interrupting the conversation.

"Sorry about that brother!" She apologized once more but Katakuri just waved it off.

"Well then it seems like we're all set here. Just stay here until then, since they will think we are fighting." Garp took a seat on a rock but felt a presence nearby, somebody had been listening in. "Katakuri there is someone..." Garp never got to finish his sentence as Katakuri had already manifested his trident and tossed it at the eavesdropper, though the spy was able to catch the trident.

It was a Cipher Pol Agent, who was strong, stronger than those present in the current battles.

Garp and Katakuri looked at one another. "You want this one?" Asked Garp.

"Sure." Replied Katakuri cracking his fist together. The former yonko rushed the Cipher Pol Agent, immediately going for the mask as to reveal who his enemy was.

The Cipher Pol Agent overestimated himself as it turned out, Dogtooth was no joke.

So his mask fell off, revealing a muscular brown haired man. And the man, as foolish as he is, attempted to use his power, which was his stomach superheating creating a smelt of sorts. He then took Katakuri's trident and tried to place it within himself but Dogtooth was too fast as he was successful in taking his trident back and knocking out the Cipher Pol agent with a roundhouse kick. One kick and the dog of the world noble was out, pitiful.

"Not too bad, but you wasted your movement when you could have just kicked him straight on." Commented the master warrior, not shying from giving pointers to the former Yonko.

"How would you do it then old man?" Asked Katakuri to which Garp took a step forward, with the Cypher Pol slowly getting up on his feet, Garp delivered a bone shattering kick straight to the smelt man's face, sending him crashing to the walls of the cave, effectively knocking him out.

"See, a straight kick."

"Got it." Responded Katakuri, surprised at seeing first hand the power of 'The Hero'. He was Captain's grandparent after all.

* * *

**Nami** vs Cp0 **Kumadori**

As it turned out, the masked Cipher Pol Agent was Kumadori, formerly a member of Cp9, training up to Cp0 in order to surpass his old acquaintances. They all disappeared, leaving him on his own. Not like that stupid brat, Nero, was good company anyway.

His mastery of his hair technique was bar to none, and funny enough, nobody lives long enough to learn his secret technique.

"Lady, please surrender or I must adhere to my duties to murder you in cold blood." This was Kumadori's declaration, too bad Nami was no push over.

"Try it if you want." Nami placed her weather staff in her pocket, folding it neatly. She then got into form, placing her right palm forward with her left hand resting on the back of her hip. Her right leg was in front of the left and she invited Kumadori to attack.

Her form was similar to different instructors over the course of her life, for the woman who was once tormented by Fishman in her previous life, was now the master of their craft. She owned it and mastered it and has become a pure brawler when called upon.

Kumadori commanded his hair to separate into four limb-like entities. The closest one to Nami attempted to grab her swiftly, ending the predicament. Though Nami stopped on the hair, twisting her legs and causing enough friction to burn the part which she had stepped on.

Kumadori shredded the burning hair and used another hair limb to attack Nami, who countered with deflecting the hair and then chopping down. Eventually Kumadori will run out of hair, Nami is betting on that.

The Ciper Phol agent gritted his teeth, pulling his last two limb air to strike down the woman.

Nami twisted her body, avoiding the strike though her mistake was jumping in the air as Kumadori was finally able to grab her by her ankles.

"Finally!" He exclaimed in joy as he pulled in the struggling warrior in order to observe her, observe before he would cut her throat...as would be the way of the Cipher Pol.

Nami wiggled and flailed around to no avail, as Kumadori had a tight grasp on her. The lecherous man began to formulate a way to toy with the innocent woman before taking care of her. He used one of his free limbs to slowly remove her top, revealing the under garment of Nami, Kumadori blushed feverishly as her helplessness was making him excited.

Nami helplessly tried to get out of her bind, years of training, years of hard work, and here she was dying by the hands of a pervert. She let tears escape her eyes as Kumadori continued to ride higher and higher up her thigh.

Then a thought crossed her mind, she could not lose there. Not here, not now. So with everyone ounce of her strength, she kicked and used her free feet to try and kick her way out of her predicament. Despite her effort, it was hopeless as the pervert got scaringly close to her private area.

"Help." Was her thought as the man was going to violate her. Her tears would never touch the ground as something happened.

From out of nowhere, something appeared before her, standing in between Nami and Kumadori. He was a man, possessed with anger.

"Mugiwara! Come back here!" Exclaimed an angry emperor in the distance, demanding the return of Nami's saviour.

In one fell motion, the man had used his new black staff to slice the hair which bound Nami, catching her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" One arm was holding her full weight, while the other still held the black long staff. He gently brought her down and gave her a smile, "I must go." He said.

Within a blink of an eye, the black staff expanded enough to penetrate clear through Kumadori, his heart coming out on the other side of his body. The anger in Luffy's eyes was evident, if looks could kill, everyone would be dead.

"Do not touch my Nami." He said before pulling his extended staff back and returning it to its original form. With one final look at Nami, Luffy shifted to his bound man form and returned with his combat with Big Mom.

In Nami's mind, she found it reassuring that he was watching over her, despite being in a climactic clash with a world power.

She collapsed on the ground and took a deep sigh. She was alive, and Kumadori was dead.

Her mirror device began to vibrate so she pulled it out from her back pocket and found Brulee on the other end.

"Tactical retreat." Said Nami, and she noticed quickly, that the marines were slowly going backwards, returning to their ships. Something was going on.

"Copy." Replied Nami, she had to let the rest of the crew know. But first…Nami delivered a powerful kick through the guts of the lifeless Kumadori, that was more for herself, to make herself feel better.

Another one for her sake, it made her feel much better.

On her way to the battle, she unleashed a flurry of thunder cloud strikes, and numerous weather eggs all over the battlefield, angry that she was about to be violated, though happy that she was saved by the Captain...the Captain...her heart skipped several beats at the thought of him. Her crush for him was definitely growing into something more, but what could it mean?

* * *

**Arlong** vs Cp0 Agent

Underwater Arlong found that the enemy agent was swimming against him. He knew immediately that his enemy was a fishman like himself and he was very skilled in underwater combat.

Arlong went after his sinking trident, retrieving it quickly and switching his trajectory to his enemy.

Surprisingly the enemy agent caught up with him, and that on its own was impressive since Arlong was one of the, if not, the fastest fish man in the entire world.

Though Arlong did not panic, instead he swiped with his trident, catching the enemy agent off guard. The mask of the agent revealed a face of a young fighter fishman, who's tenacious intensity is well known amongst the fishman population

"Kid, do you really want to die?" Though Arlong received a punch in the face, as an answer from the enemy. In another world, maybe he could have molded this young man into a powerful member of his army. Hmm come to think of it, why not?

So with a new goal in mind, Arlong took the second punch of the enemy agent, and twisted it so that he would hold the fighting fishman against his will. The pain was intense but the enemy would not even utter a scream in their underwater warzone.

The kid pulled back though Arlong pursued him, forming into an underwater torpedo, zooming straight to the enemy with his trident over his head. The enemy tried to avoid the strike but Arlong was faster than the Cipher Pol agent, effectively piercing him through his stomach. The blue fish man blood floats freely in the open sea, though Arlong immediately wrapped the kid with his own shirt, as to stop the bleeding.

With a confused expression on his face, he looked at Arlong, wondering what was happening.

"You are my enemy...why do you assist me?" The confused fighter fishman asked the seasoned warrior.

"What's your name kid?" Arlong asked, floating beside the kid.

"Dellinger." Though by revealing his name, he was sentenced to death by the world government. Oh well, he was dead anyway by losing.

"Come with me Dellinger, I'll make you a better soldier than what those damned Celestial Dragons are doing."

"Okay." Replied the child though passing out from being manhandled by the strongest warrior of the sea. All his life his mission was to kill, it was nice to meet someone who can't be killed by him, maybe he will learn some things from him.

"Arlong..." A voice echoed throughout a mirror, one of which had not rung in many years. Arlong's heart skipped several beats as it was the love of his life, the woman who he had to let go due to his duties. Her voice remained beautiful as the day he fell for her.

For a man who was revered as the strongest in all his population, he sure trembled at the thought of speaking with his former lover. Did she still love him?

"Yes?" Arlong deadpanned as Dellinger took the mirror from Arlong's hands and spoke on his behalf, as Arlong was not answering Brulee.

"Uhm, who are you?" Asked Brulee, with Arlong swiftly taking the mirror from Dellinger's hands.

"Brulee..." He finally answered, finally appearing before her in such a long time. Her heart ached at the sight of him, as did his.

"Arlong...we are initiating strategic retreat."

"Okay." Was his short response as the call dropped. He took a deep breath as he found the pain in her eyes, the pain which he caused her.

"Alright men, strategic retreat!" Commanded Arlong, and Dellinger, like the young man he was, continued to swim alongside his new commander as he did not know what that meant. Everyone else seems to know, except him.

* * *

**Zoro** vs Cp0 **Hakuba**

Hakuba is a monster, a creature who was able to massacre a thousand well trained warriors and come out on top. Hakuba was a weapon, nothing more, nothing less.

"You are pretty good." Zoro continued to exchange blows with the assassin. Neither man was pushing the other.

"Help me." Suddenly, Hakuba's face swapped into a more normal looking person. Zoro was taken a little bit back as Hakuba took over once more, cutting him slightly. 'What was that about.'

Regardless of the setback, Zoro prided himself of being one of the best swordsmen in the entire world, rivaled by only Dracule Mihawk. Now way was he going to be pushed around by this dual personality disorder guy.

Zoro jumped back, placing his third blade in his mouth once more. Hakuba stood in place, his arm dragging low as he was the monster that people said he was.

Meanwhile, inside Hakuba was a scared man, the former vessel of the body which they shared. Over the course of the Cipher Pol training, Hakuba was able to overtake, and maintain control of the host body. Previously, Cavendish was able to keep Hakuba dormant, though the Cipher Pol found Hakuba to be more useful than Cavendish, therefore they wanted Hakuba out at all times.

There was also the benefit of the mindless beast only seeking out violence, and therefore a more useful object for the world government.

Funny enough, not only was his enemy powerful but Zoro found this Hakuba to be durable, taking and receiving his heavy strikes.

Each time he tried to cut him down with his three sword style, Hakuba was able to parry and return the attack, exchanging blows with the swordsman. Though Zoro was not really struggling, in fact he was enjoying himself.

"Hey monster. I want to meet your other side, it will be a fun game. I will defeat you to bring out your other personality." Announced Zoro to which Hakuba simply turned his head to the side and a shit eating grin continued to be plastered across its face. Hakuba lunged at Zoro, bringing his blade,Durandal, to a horizontal cut.

Funny enough, Zoro actually caught the handle of the blade with his Wado Ichimoji prying it away from Hakuba. The monster had a concerned look along its face as Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui were sharply making their way for his throat. How did Zoro obtain the Wado Ichimoji? Well he got it from his fallen friend. How about the Sandai Kitetsu? At a sketchy shop in Loguetown. Then what about Shisui when Moria was part of the Strawhats? Turns out, Moria had forgotten about the sword he stole from Wano, and kept it hidden in his floating graveyard. Moria returned and took Shisui from thriller bark and gave it to Mihawk before going on his undercover mission. In turn, after Zoro finally earned the right to do so, Mihawk gave Shisui to Zoro but with the caveat of eventually returning it to its rightful place, Wano.

"Stop, Stop!" Just like Zoro anticipated, the person within the monster came out, the dark look about his face was replaced by a handsome man, though now fearing for his life. Zoro stopped his swords from cutting the head of the monster clean off, right on time. If he was wrong, then the agent would be dead, oh well.

"Told you so." Zoro had a satisfied smile along his face. Obtaining the psychological victory over the enemy. "What's your deal?" Zoro asked.

"We were tasked to kill as many people as we can in this war. We are supposed to kill then when we encounter someone we can't defeat, we retreat." Said the other personality of Hakuba. "My name is Cavendish by the way, thank you for taking care of Hakuba, he has been in control for so long."

"Cavendish? What kind of name is that? Are you a damn cabbage?!" Zoro had a hearty laugh in regards to Cavendish's name. And the agent began to get offended though he changed his mind as it was better he was laughed at than being dead. "So what now Cabbage?"

"Damn it! My name is Cavendish." He then began to think of his next move. "I want to pay back the world government for giving a platform for Hakuba to murder."

"Hmm, well if we take care of your alter ego, I guess I can bring you along."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as you are free of Hakuba, Captain will definitely clash with the celestial dragons eventually, so you can get your revenge then."

"How will you kill Hakuba?"

"I know a guy who can defeat Hakuba from within your soul for good." Well of course, Zoro meant his soulful friend, Brook.

"Deal." Responded Cavendish, though he had to see it to believe it.

* * *

**Kuro** vs Cp0 **Stussy**

"Funny how you ants are actively trying to resist." Despite the slashes of the man with a thousand plans, he was never able to reach the Cp0 agent. With a fatal wound around Gin, Kuro was short on time, and yet he was not even able to dent the agent.

"Shut up!" His blood was starting to boil as the agent was getting on his last nerve. Stussy, better known for her underground dealings, was a proficient fighter, manipulating and toying with her opponents. This is why she is heavily valued in her organisation, for her efficiency and willingness to complete her mission no matter what...no matter what.

Kuro attempted to cut her down once more, but everytime he seemed to be one step slower. He figured that she was just toying with him, letting him get close enough to annoy him. He figured this out from the moment he engaged her in battle, and so he has been a bit slower than usual, so that eventually, once she would get comfortable enough, he would then use his maximum speed.

And his moment finally arrived, though despite his trickery, Stussy was simply faster, smarter, and more clever than he was. For a man who prided himself of his superior intelligence, it was nice to be outwitted by someone else. It just means he would have to get better.

But will he live long enough to learn his true potential. For Stussy, the Cipher Pol Agent, stabbed him through his guts, coming out on the other side.

She had a satisfied smile across her face, licking her lips as she watched his collapse.

Though Kuro, well something else went through his mind at the contact with Stussy, it was brief yet it was clear.

"You will all die here today." Stussy knew of the elder star's orders for the three pluton. She wasn't given a chance to verify her kill, as a certain albatross newsman appeared between herself and the fallen pirate.

"Fancy seeing you here Stussy." Morgans was familiar with the underworld head of the pleasure district. He knew of her involvement with the world government, but not this deep.

"Ditto, Morgans, so you weren't dead yet?" The animosity was there, that much is evident. Indigo went after Gin and treated his deadly wound, although Violet was tasked to carry their fallen comrade as he would need a more rapid treatment, and they would need to get him to HQ as soon as possible.

"Well these damned marines will wish that I'm dead after my next headline!" Morgans waited for Stussy to move, though she did not try to attack him. Instead she retreated back.

Nightin immediately went to Kuro's side and began to resuscitate him. Though his eyes never left the retreating Stussy.

Kuro, well a new realization covered his mind, as per word of mouth, he learned that the former commander of the Strawhats was after a certain woman who killed his family.

For a brief moment, Kuro saw a vision of Stussy standing before a young Rob Lucci, smiling under her mask as he watched his parents die by her own hands.

For Stussy was the one that Lucci was after, the one who murdered his parents in cold blood.

Though he wouldn't be able to relay this information, for one, he was passing out, and two Lucci was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Be it Enel vs Admiral Kizaru, Vista vs Vice Admiral Momonga, Blamenco vs Vice Admiral Doberman, Jozu vs Admiral Zephyr, Marco vs Admiral Ryukogyu, Crocodile vs Vice Admiral Smoker, Mihawk vs Admiral Fujitora, or Whitebeard vs Admiral Akainu...one thing was certain, the marines were not pushing, they were simply stalling.

News came in from Brulee, that the scumbag marines were planning to wipe them all out.

Kizaru disappeared in a flash of light. Momonga collided with Vista, pushed him back and jumped away from the battle. Marco watched as the plant life of Ryukogyu was being burned down by his flame and no sign of the real admiral. Crocodile had the advantage over Smoker but the man retreated as soon as the fight was getting good. Zephyr got a good punch in on Jozu before retreating. Then Mihawk and Fujitora had to halt their battle as Fujitora retreated as well. Whitebeard yelled after Akainu as he turned tail and as soon as the marines were clear from Whole Cake Island, three massive Pluton ships emerged, immediately raining hellfire all over the territory of Big Mom.

Not one of the Strawhats nor the Whitebeard Pirates questioned the decision to retreat, and everyone believed that Luffy would get out on time. So with either a door or a mirror passageway, they retreated.

* * *

Monkey D. **Luffy** vs **Big Mom **Charlotte Linlin

Enma was a weapon creature, not to be confused by the named blade Enma. No, Enma is the name which was given to him by his master eight hundred and fifty years ago.

For he was a creature created by his master, his master...well that was another story.

His creator manifested Enma the long staff from the strongest earth in the world, making it malleable enough to expand into a great length. It was carved into perfection, enough so that its entity within was able to multiply itself, making a perfect clone. It could expand in girt, making it wider than its normal size. In fact, at its peak, it could even grow to the size of mountains. Thus Enma was dubbed the weapon fit for the King.

And now, after being dormant for centuries. Enma was finally awoken by the King. The reincarnation of his original master, embodied by this Luffy fellow. For the weapon has no purpose but to serve his true master.

And here it was, Enma, the long staff, twisting and turning at the command of the King.

Luffy returned to his battle with Big Mom standing defiantly in front of the former strongest woman in all the seas. No longer will that be the case once he finishes with her.

Over in the distance, a buffet of weather eggs was happening, and Zeus, like the child that he was, became more interested in the event in the distance than the command of his creator.

So Zeus snuck away from the battle between Luffy and Big Mom, and went to eat some thunder clouds.

Prometheus noticed the retreating figure of Zeus and chased after him, leaving Big Mom with Napoleon as her only weapon against Luffy and his long staff. Doesn't matter, she was the strongest, and she still believed it.

Luffy began to penetrate her guard, unleashing his new staff through the guard of Napoleon.

"Return to me now! Prometheus! Zeus!" Although neither homie listened as they enjoyed the meal provided to them by Nami. Big Mom gritted her teeth as she had to use her ace.

So Big Mom slashed downwards, slightly catching Luffy off guard. He stumbled backwards as she began to open her arms outwards. She then began to glow a certain color as all of a sudden, from all over the island, life began to retreat from the homies which once filled the entire island.

Her wonderland had turned into a desolate wasteland without her abilities. What was once a land filled with life was not filled with emptiness.

No more life, no more citizens, no more homies, no more sweets, no more children, no more harmony...it was no longer was it her dream for Mother Caramel. Instead she used her power to take everything she had and used that stored power to unleash her full furry against Mugiwara.

And yet Luffy did not falter, continuing to hold Enma on his side.

Despite her massive power up, Luffy kept up with her.

Despite her giant bicorn blade, Luffy began to outspeed her.

Despite sacrificing her dream, he continued to outperform her.

And just like that, with the fall of Napoleon, Big Mom was no more. She was simply Linlin, the former emperor, now reduced to a kneeling figure. She could not process her loss and this would be her ultimate downfall.

Luffy continued to press on, once and for all deciding to end her life. He prepared Enma to strike her down, one final time.

As the staff got near her, the life which she lived flashed before her eyes, she smiled at the prospect of death though it never came. For a body got in between her and her destiny.

Linlin, through all her years of controlling her world, never wrapped her head around the chance of actually losing. She was one of the four people in the entire world closest to the One Piece, her reign was supreme, and yet here she was, on both knees, with her eldest son standing in between her and the tip of a long staff.

"Please, leave my mother alone." Perospero, despite all his shortcomings, truly loved his mother.

And Luffy, who's never known the love of his mother, could not relate. But Luffy understood love, and this sacrifice was enough for Luffy to put a halt in his advance. His rapid acceleration was surprisingly halted at a moments notice, inches from piercing the heart of Perospero, who stood in front of his own mother.

He removed his vest shirt and created a makeshift holding for the staff. And Luffy placed the staff, which was named Enma, on his back as he had more questions for it later. Not once did he leave the gaze of Perospero, who maintained his conviction on protecting his mother.

"Very well them, I won't be the judge and the jury for your mother." Luffy then began to leave, and found the defeated form of Big Mom to be satisfying. "There is no more Big Mom, as most of your children have joined up with me. If you ever try to rise up or try to make a power play. Remember today Linlin." And the giant woman remained unmoving in her defeat, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Captain, emergency." A call was finally able to get through as Luffy pulled out a mirror to communicate with his crew.

"Yes Brulee?" Asked Luffy.

"Three Pluton ships are here, you must go."

"Is everyone.." Though he did not finish his sentence as Brulee knew what he would ask.

"Yes Captain, everyone is safe in the mirror world...even the citizens of Whole Cake Island were directed to safety...you are the only Strawhat left on Whole Cake Island." Luffy looked back once more, finding Perospero comforting his own mother.

"Perospero." Though the candy man never turned to face Luffy, electing to continue to comfort his mother. He heard it, the news from his sister, they were going to die that day.

"I know Mugiwara, just go." He tried to offer some help to his enemy, as he always did, but looks like they made up their mind.

Just like that, Luffy left through a doorway. He then closed the door as a loud explosion occurred in the background. For the two people who remained in Whole Cake Island that day, they received a world shattering hell as three Pluton ships destroyed everything that Linlin had worked for many, many years.

Linlin found herself looking up to the eyes of her eldest, who cried as their entire world collapsed before them. She finally realized what was happening and realized that her wish was finally coming to fruition.

And in a sudden turn of events, she found her eldest's sacrifice to be unique as nobody has ever looked out for her well being. So she embraced Perospero in a motherly hug and waited as Pluton did was it meant to do...

Destroy.

…

And Nami, as she played with Zeus and Promotheus within the mirror world, became wide eyed as the two weapons of the former Yonko disappeared in thin air, gone forever. And as her two new friends disappeared in a puff of air, Nami found Luffy passing by her, with a serious expression about him.

"Let's go." The rest of the crew had remained within Brulee's mirror world before returning to HQ. They waited for the Captain's command. And as people began to filter out of the mirror world, Nami found more problems on the other side, as immediately the group was filled with multiple levels of emotions.

* * *

**Dawn Island** \- Strawhat HQ.

And she's never seen him this way, as he was embroidered in anger, zooming through the HQ and into the open sea. Passing through the village in a blur as his anger overwhelmed him. On his trail were the rest of his commanders, realizing immediately what was going on.

For aboard a steam punk-like ship were Ace, Kuzan, and Moria fighting a group of ten people, and within the belly of the ships were two women, two very important women to the Captain.

Luffy went past the ten enemy people, going directly for the belly, leaving the ten invaders to his commanders.

Meanwhile the King himself, with his makeshift staff holder, immediately broke the cell which bound his wives. Vivi and Viola cried at the sight of their betrothed. Luffy safely removed the cuffs from both women and they immediately went to embrace him. Vivi around his right arm and Viola around his left arm.

"I've finally grown enough to marry you." Said Vivi softly to his ears, the princess of Alabasta in his arms.

"You were alive after all you jerk." Viola whispered as the last memory of Luffy was his death. She then tightened her embrace, not wanting to let go of her man. Though Luffy had to separate from his two beloved, for the moment he had a point to prove.

He carried his two wives on the deck, holding them by their waist and gently placing them on the deck of the Victoria Punk. Where Robin, and Hancock immediately rushed to aid the two injured queens.

The first thing Luffy saw as he exited the mirror dimension from Whole Cake, was the lines of dead bodies all over the HQ, with it destroyed. Then there was Gem and Baccarat dejected from what he assumed was the massacre of his crew. Then before he could even process the lost, he sensed invaders near his head quarters. It was that bastard Kid, he remembered that feeling that would only come from that piece of shit. Though more troubling was the feeling of two ladies who were important to him. So before asking anything, learning anything from what happened, he went after his queens, now taking out his anger to the outmatched commander.

So there he was, on his knees between Mihawk and Katakuri. Every single one of his commanders were caught and were either beaten into a pulp or passed out from being man handled by the strawhats.

Killer was face down, his mask broken from the beatdown he received from Fire Fist, Ace. As soon as the allies arrived, the Kid Fleet was no match.

Bartolomeo's barrier was no match for Enel, as the thunder god was angry beyond comprehension. If a normal Enel could stand toe to toe with a light admiral, imagine a pissed off Enel against a lousy barrier boy.

Hawkins tried to use his straw creature, but found that his creature could not match the strength of Arlong.

Heat was unmoving by the tip of Zoro's blade.

Wire had his hands up as Moria kept him in check, his shadow was trapped by the former warlord.

Caribou's swamp did not get him anywhere as Kuzan froze him in his tracks.

Kelly Funk, and Terry Funk were manhandled by Crocodile.

Apoo stood no chance as Corazon sat over his defeated body, no sound escaped the music man.

"Did you do this?" Luffy's voice was low and yet Kid stared at him defyingly. He referred to his base, how his friends were now all dead.

"Fuck you Mugiwara." Kid tried to spit in Luffy's face, but instead he received the bottom of Luffy's feet to his face, and before he could recover, Luffy pulled on both arms to get him back to his kneeling position. He then placed his foot on the chest of Kid and once again asked.

"Did you do this?" Once again, Kid stared at him defyingly. He pushed slightly to the chest of Kid, threatening to pull his arms, clean off their socket.

"TEACH!" Cried Whitebeard on the top of his lungs as he looked into the lifeless eyes of each of his fallen children. They laid side by side, colder than ice. They were...well they were dead. Crackles formed in the air as things began to violently trembled, if nobody puts Whitebeard on check, he could destroy Dawn Island in a single punch.

The news was delivered by Dr Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha, both of which collapsed on the ground with tears filling their eyes. As they were finally allowed to break down with their emotion, they had been strong for some time, enough time until the captain returned.

"No!" Exclaimed Marco as a pillar of blue flame emerged from where he stood. It shot straight into the sky and twisted violently from his anger.

Meanwhile Vista and Jozu fell on both knees. Namur collapsed on the ground. Izo could not believe what was happening and Blamenco cried in the air. What was once sixteen divisions of the great Whitebeard Pirates, was now reduced to six.

Luffy then looked back at Kid, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Told you so." He said, which he regretted.

"Look away." Hancock commanded to the young Vivi, although she remained firm in watching the events transpire

"No I must see this." Said Vivi as she watched her man punish their captor.

And Luffy,well he kept his word and pushed against the chest of Kid,ripping both arms clean off,

"That was for my Queens." He took one limb each for his queens, both of which were kidnapped by Kid.

"AHHHH!" The scream of agony filled the air as the once confident pirate laid on his own pool of blood. His former commanders looked on in fear as their captain was easily manhandled by Mugiwara.

Luffy looked at Law then nodded his head before leaving the scene, he took one massive leap to the shores of Dawn Island, trembling at the thought of his fear becoming a reality

"Ace, cauterize them." Law asked to which Ace swiftly unleashed a precise fire strike to both the detached limb, closing the wound from bleeding. Then, Kid passed out from exhaustion and Law began to work on trauma, all the while Chopper was trying his best not to cry as he readied the medical ward.

Everyone watched as Luffy made his slow way back to HQ, dreading every step as the closer he got, the more real it became.

Jabra.

Tanaka.

Machvise.

Satori.

Dice.

Crocus.

Buffalo.

Trebol.

Chew.

Absalom.

Buffalo.

Zeff.

They were all dead.

Whitebeard was outside of the facility, waiting for Luffy as his hands trembled grasping the handle of his bisento.

"Teach...I'm going to go after Teach and murder him!" His voice carried a quake to which Luffy neutralized with his rubber room.

"We will go after Teach. I'll kill him with my own hands." Replied Luffy looking into his hands, setting up the next course of action, to kill Marshal D. Teach, Blackbeard.

Little did Luffy know, the decision would not come easy, as on the other side of the world, a certain red haired man was held captive by the world's strongest beast.


	43. Emperor

**Zou**

The Zou party finally arrived at the foot of the massive elephant. Thanks to Bepo's vivre card and the speed of their masterful ship made by Franky, the group, led by Galdino, were able to arrive at the leg of Zou in a matter of days.

They tied their ship at the leg of Zou and used Galdino's wax to escalate themselves to the back of the ancient beast.

"Oh man, I've never been on the back of an ancient elephant before." Said Bonney, jumping in glee.

"You think this elephant is tameable?" Asked Mohji who looked at the ever so shy, Bepo who continued to look around rather than answer Mohji's question. He looked around to find Ohm shrugging his shoulder, the bear had been distant ever since they began their travel to Zou.

Meanwhile Monet left traces of her snow with each step that they took, so that she will know the way back to their ship. Just in case of course.

Once they arrived on the back of Zou, they found that they must have triggered some sort of an alarm, for a group of minks were there, ready to intercept them

"Who might you be intruders!" A massive dog mink looked over the group with a vicious gaze. He brought along his loyal companions to intercept the intruders.

"Master Inuarashi! Please forgive our intrusion but we have come to give you important news." Bepo got in front of the group kneeling before the ruler of the day. Bonney looked at the sky and found that it was nearly night time, a change was going to happen soon.

Though with Bepo's words, one of Inuarashi's musketeers thought that it would be appropriate to stab the pirate mink for his insolence.

Before his blade could pierce through Bepo, Monet was able to get in between unleashing a wave of snow throughout the area that completely froze the sword of the musketeer. Shishillian and Giovani drew their rapier. Even Inuarashi drew his own sword as he did not know where this was going.

Galdino immediately matched up with the lead mink, while Bonney and Mohji faced off against the other two. Ohm found himself in a tight sword lock with a certain canine mink.

"What is your name warrior?" Asked the lady feline.

"Ohm and yours?" But a rabbit mink jumped from out of nowhere and dropped kicked Ohm, making it an uneven battle.

"Carrot, now why would you do that?"

"Sorry sis Wanda, but he looked funny." Said the female rabbit mink.

"Enough of this Inuarashi! We have come with some news!" Galdino exclaimed, though the disdain in Inuarashi's eyes was evident.

"Duke Inuarashi, the bell!" Exclaimed Wanda as the signal bell was echoing throughout Zou, it was time for the shift and yet Inuarashi remained firm.

"Nia~ Dog! It is my time, why are you still here." Above a small hill, was Duke Nekomamushi, the nocturnal commander.

"Cat! Your guardian,Zepo, interfered with my time!" Inuarashi exclaimed.

"What do you mean DOG! Zepo is right here!" Replied Nekomamushi, with the older brother of Bepo, standing beside the night commander and comically waved at the group. In the company of Nekomamushi were Pedro, Pekoms, Rody, Blackjack and Keith.

Pedro and Pekoms immediately went to aid their former crewmates.

"Get your sword out of our face." Pedro stood in between Ohm and Shishillian. Pekoms was next to Bonney. Meanwhile Zepo retrieved his brother Bepo, and it was an old fashioned standoff.

"Oh...well this bear is still under your care!" As the argument progressed, Galdino had enough, stopping the back and forth by revealing their purpose.

"We are here by the orders of Strawhat Luffy! We are tasked to ask for the assistance of the Mink tribe to go to Wano and rescue Kozuki Momonosuke!"

At those strings of words, Inuarashi and Nokomamushi forget what they were fighting about due to the shock of hearing that name.

"Lord Momonosuke is..."

"Is Lord Momonosuke..." The Cat and Dog spoke at the same time.

"This can't be..." Began Nekomamushi.

"Trust them, my Duke, for these were the people we sailed with for many years. They helped us understand some of the world history, until we had to separate due to the events 3 years ago." This was Pekoms' plea, hopefully his words were enough for the night Duke. The morning duke was another problem.

"Okay Pedro ~nia~ I believe it then." To which Inuarashi agreed as he trusted the decision of Nekomamushi, despite hating him to his core. But did he really hate him that much though?

"So then our Lord Momonosuke has traveled forward in time with Lady Toki's powers." Deduced Inuarashi, calming down.

"For our Lord Oden we must..."

"Yes it is through his sacrifice that we are alive..."

Nekomamushi looked and Inuarashi and the latter did the same. They stared off for a couple of minutes before seemingly hugging in unison, with tears welling from their eyes.

The Straw Hat party, guardians, and musketeers all shared a look of confusion.

"My friend, we must correct our mistakes from twenty years ago. This is the sign."

"Nia~ our chance to right our wrong, times like this don't come!"

Everyone still looked at each other in confusion, though the group was more loose when making their way back to Zou.

Pedro and Monet walked alongside one another, and exchanged stories of the time that the minks separated from the Strawhats, and what they needed to catch up to.

"I can't believe that he is alive, after all this time." Pedro pondered at the thought of the man who impressed him so much that he ended up following him to the Enland war, where the emperor Whitebeard held a grudge against Mugiwara.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." She said softly, touching her lips and remembering the fun they had together. Would he still be interested in her? He was already surrounded by so many powerful, beautiful women that maybe he forgot about her. Pedro had begun to talk about his time back in Zou, about how he was brought back to the Guardians by Duke Nekomamushi, then Zepo and Pekoms were added to the crew as well. Then Wanda got beside the mink and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Monet looked between the two of them, wondering what that was.

"Oh and I got married." Pedro said as he wrapped his arms around Wanda.

"Congratulations!" Exclaimed Monet, to which the rest of the crew chimed together.

Then on another end of the travelling party, Ohm and Pekoms were having an equally interesting conversation. He still rubbed his neck from the drop kick that he received from Carrot.

Speaking of the bubbly young mink, she was having a great time with Bonney as they exchanged stories.

The journey back to Zou was animated as everyone caught up, though in the front of the group, Galdino was talking with the two dukes, who became best friends once more.

"So my captain is asking for permission to copy your road poneglyph, we need it to further his quest as King." Inuarashi and Nekomamushi pondered the request, for it was their duty to guard this secret. For this strawhat fellow to know…

"Hmm, how about this Galdino, you may obtain a rubbing of it, but we will hold onto the rubbing. Once we meet this Mugiwara, this will determine whether we will give him this information or not."

"Sounds good to me." Galdino responded and off they went.

Then a small gathering was put together, where Inuarashi and Nekomamushi proclaimed their mission, recruiting any minks who are willing to share their strength in the coming war.

"Who's with us?" Asked the two dukes in unison, to a response of an resounding 'Yes!'

After successfully making a wax rubbing of the road poneglyph, giving it to Inuarashi as per their agreement. Galdino joined the group outside catching the tail end of their conversation.

"I'll deliver the message to Dawn Island." Offered Zepo to which the group agreed.

"Okay, then our next course of action...Wano." Said Galdino as he was incharge of this group. Being part of the crew during the 2 year training period had made him a powerful member of the Strawhats, infact, in a straight out battle...he could probably beat...well no point of comparing with allies.

No objections from the rest of the party, and with the newfound peace between Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, the Strawhat/Mink alliance was underway.

* * *

Dawn Island with **Luffy**

While everyone was busy in their grief, gathering together to strengthen their bond, Luffy sat alone in his room, wanting to be left alone. It wasn't a good look for the supreme king to be seen at his lowest point, it would ruin morale. So he disappeared at the first chance that he could.

Though a certain blue haired princess wasn't going to let this deter her. His other queens would have come to, if they weren't holding a vigil.

A certain headstrong young woman, who waited nine years to finally be with Luffy found her way in front of his door, opening them to reveal a man, deep in his own feelings. One hand over his face as his back faced the door.

Vivi slowly made her way to him, gently placing her hands on his firm back. He jumped at realizing that he was not alone, he slowly looked up at her between his hands and found that her presence was soothing.

"I am not the strong man that you remember me to be." Luffy was at his lowest point, losing his friends and nearly losing the ones he loved. He doubted himself, even slightly, but he was going to bounce back, he just needed some time.

"You are Luffy." She took a seat right next to him, leaning into his arm. He wrapped his arms around Vivi, whiffing in her amazing smell. Her presence was soothing, and despite wanting to be left alone, he found her defiance to be welcoming. "You are more of a man by showing your feelings."

For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, with Vivi getting lost in his chocolate brown gems. Then, as faith would have it, Luffy leaned in and sealed the promised marriage between the two individuals.

Nine years ago, she was but a child, and now, she has grown into a woman, a woman who's eagerly seeking a place in his heart.

The kiss deepened to the surprise of Luffy, it seems like she knew what she was doing and Luffy let her take the lead.

"Luffy...I have been studying a lot for this moment, but I did not think I could experience this with you. Kissing is different from what the books describe, I wonder if this will feel different too." Vivi then got a hold of his engorged member, feeling its girt as she caressed it through his clothes.

Vivi studied hard for this moment, looking through countless of smut writing and sexual stories to prepare herself. And now it was time to put her knowledge to practice.

So she parted ways with his lips, going down and removing his shorts. She marveled at his size, finding it to be bigger than she anticipated. No matter, from her understanding, the saliva and her mouth will bring alot of pleasure for her future husband. And so, for the first time in her life, she took his entire member around her mouth. She found that the size was truly magnificent, no books nor stories could match with the feeling of pleasuring the one you love.

Luffy let out a soft moan, as he watched the blue haired beauty learn as she went, finding her groove and learning on the fly on how to make him feel good.

And yet it wouldn't be right for him to be the only one receiving pleasure, for he was going to blow her mind. As Vivi enthusiastically took everything in, Luffy pulled her away and gently placed her on her back.

"Luffy no..." She began as she grew red from his gaze. He had begun to undress her slowly, enjoying every inch of her body. He removed her bra to reveal her bust, grasping them with both hands and massaging them. Never had she been touched like this before, and the sensation was amazing. It made her heart beat out of her chest, as the man she was going to marry, was going to have all of her.

"Would you like me to continue?" He asked softly as his mouth hovered over her nipple, both hands ready to pull down her skirt.

"Please." She nearly begged, for her books told her that this part was the most amazing, and life changing experience that two lovers could experience. So he did as she asked, trailing his kisses from her breast to down below, and slowly but surely, removing her underwear.

She tried to cover her slit, but Luffy removed them and admired her bare body. He then began to move his hands around her private area, opening the lips slightly to reveal her jewels. She tensed at his stare but quickly turned into electric pleasure as his tongue began to do things that she never thought she would ever experience.

The tip of his tongue tasted her bottom lips, the juicy delightful feeling as his tongue explored her made her shiver, which in turn made her moans grow louder and louder.

"Luffy..." All she could do was moan his name as he began to go faster and faster, until finally he stopped which made her yearn for his attention. "Why have you?" She began to ask though her answer was his member, pointed directly in between her thighs. Then she understood, she understood that he was wanting entry. "Please, give it to me my Luffy." Vivi begged, which was music to his ears.

"Tell me if it hurts." And like the gentle lover that he was, Luffy slowly entered into her, finding her tightness to be an amazing feeling. Though once the initial entry feeling finally passed, her eyes nearly rolled at the back of her head as he began to move.

Vivi felt her inside flare up from the pleasure he was giving her. And to make the feeling intensify, Vivi began to move in conjunction with his movement. Not only did it stimulate her senses, it put him on overdrive as well as she equally grinded.

Then, it finally happened, for the both of them. With Vivi shaking violently from the new feeling that coursed through her. And while she came, Luffy did too all over her, showering her with his cum.

After the intense intercourse, Vivi licked her lips. "I could get used to this." She said teasingly as she got on all fours, making sure her back was aching for a better view for Luffy, knowing that this is supposed to be a trigger for guys. "More please baby."

"Yes ma'am." For that moment, Luffy forgot his sorrow, sharing this special moment with the woman who waited for him for so long. He had to get ready, because all his queens were waiting patiently for their turn.

Hancock had shared his bed on a consistent basis since his return. Robin did as well, sometimes both at the same time. Viola has returned to his side and now Vivi has given herself to him.

There was also Nami who craved his attention, and Reiju who tagged along despite her family going a different direction during retreat. Did he just bite more than he could chew?

Luffy went several more rounds with Vivi, immediately putting her to sleep after some time. He then slowly got up and left the room, electing to be with himself once more.

His pace took him to Area X, where he found peace in the emptiness. He began to walk to the center of the arena and he just stood there, once again deep in his thoughts.

"This is my fault." Though he was in grief, he had enough sense about him to take a step back after sensing an incoming sand saber straight off the ground.

Suddenly the light turned on and revealed the sand king, standing next to the light switch. He still had his cigar over his mouth and sand swirled around him. In annoyance Luffy immediately yelled at Crocodile.

"What the fuck is this?!" He exclaimed, and despite challenging an emperor, Crocodile continued to pursue him with his sand.

Luffy finally had enough, activating gear second and electing to punch Crocodile for some answer.

So as the sand user got close, Luffy stamps down his golden hook and uses his free hand to deliver two perfectly placed one, two punches.

Crocodile was rattled but maintained his pissed off expression. "I told you I'd kill you if you ever showed any weakness." Then his vision power kicked in, returning to the aftermath of Alabasta and their travel to the New World.

* * *

_"Well I did everything that Cobra said, just that I had the goal to eventually overthrow his kingdom and take over. Eventually get my hands on Pluton with the help of Robin possibly aim to destroy the holy kingdom and say good riddance to those celestial dragon bastards."_

_"So what? Big whoop you wanted to be king. If I didn't come along I would have found a way to stop you eventually, just how the universe works." _

_"So what then after Dressrosa?" _

_"Join my Armada, become one of my commanders."_

_"Sure but the first chance you drop your guard, I'll kill you...and I ain't calling you Captain."_

_"You just did."_

_"Fuck! Ain't happening again." (Chapter 17)_

* * *

And here he was, doubting himself, and just as promised, Crocodile was here to kill him.

Returning to the present,it hit him, Crocodile was just trying to wake him up, to not blame himself for the events and to be the captain to the people that they all expect him to be.

So just as Crocodile descended with a sand spike, Luffy side stepped at just the right time then delivered a powerful punch through the face of the sand user. He must have broken his facial bone into different pieces...nothing the doctors can't fix.

"Thanks for this Crocodile. I'll see you in the briefing room in about 20 minutes. Tell everyone." With that, Luffy left the bloodied Crocodile on the ground of Area X.

He adjusted his broken jaw and the sand user, well he actually had a smile on his face. "Fucken finally...Welcome back Captain."

* * *

**Strawhat HQ**

'Hmmm...what is this...where am I? Seems like I am all over the place…'

Several particles floated around the air, floating close enough to maintain his consciousness, but far enough that he could not form his body once more.

'Oh, am I dead?' Flashes of his overwhelming defeat at the hands of a certain swordsman filled his mind. The enemy's invisible blade went through him, and it was painful. He thought he died but instead his body must have reacted on its own and dispersed itself into tiny little gas all over the facility. For such a brilliant man, he was sure confused about this automatic reaction.

'Wait...I'm a smart man..that's right. But how do I get back together.' His scattered gaseous parts were all over the place.

Though below, he could feel the people he called friends. They were frantic and he felt like they needed him. Maybe they will be happy to see him? Maybe he can help them feel better. So with using sheer will power and belief that he could do it, Caesar the Clown reformed once more.

After many days in absolute suspension, he was finally back together.

And the first person to see him turned out to be Gin, who remained in survivors guilt. And the first thing the tofa user...he slowly approached Caesar, eventually embracing the gas user and crying into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked weakly, to which Gin looked him in his eyes, then Caesar realized that it would not be good, the news will be heartbreaking, just by looking into Gin's exhausted eyes.

The Red Haired/Strawhat Alliance returned to base, wildly dejected from the loss which they had sustained. The Red Haired Pirates, which were led by Ben Beckman, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo, were all not their usual self. Their captain ordered them to retreat, and retreat they did.

"Where is Buggy?" Zoro immediately noticed that Buggy was not there. To which Shura and Daz shared a looked.

"He said he needed to meet someone, so he took a dingy and went a different way." Shura then looked around and noticed that his friend was not around. "Hey you know where Satori is?"

This time it was Zoro who had that look on his face.

The people began to filter in, catching each other up on the events.

Ben found the addition of the Big Mom pirates to be a surprise, but expected as he knew Luffy would be able to do it, his captain believed in him so much.

Oven and Daifuku had their arms crossed as they watched the people enter the base, still unsure of what their status was within the strawhats.

There were now literally hundreds of people within the confines of the Strawhats Headquarters, or what's left of it after Teach went through it.

Four Yonko crews were within the facility, along with two warlords, two former emperors, a marine admiral and one current emperor.

On the top of the most prominent people present were from the; Red Haired Pirates Ben Beckman, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo; Whitebeard Pirates which had Whitebeard, Marco, and Vista; Formerly the Big Mom pirates which had Cracker, Oven and Smoothie; last are the Strawhat Grand Armada, which excluding Luffy, had Katakuri, Mihawk, and Hancock.

The crowd in the entrance way began to disperse, as Ben wanted to speak to Luffy as soon as possible.

Next to arrive were the Giant Pirates, finally free from their bondage from Teach.

Outside the facility, Moria and Franky were the first to greet the new arrivals.

"Thank you for what you did Moria." Was the first thing Hajrudin said. To which Moria simply nodded, although still holding a grudge with himself for letting everyone die.

"Thank you Moria!" Lily Enstomach immediately shrunk to normal height and gave Moria a tight embrace. Meanwhile Franky found this sudden change to be fascinating.

"Woah! That was SUPER- amazing! Would you mind it if I take some blood samples? The shrinking could become beneficial for our giant friends!" Franky offered, to which Lily looked at Hajrudin who nodded his head.

"This is one of the people involved in making our masterful vessel! Go on Lily, let the man get some blood samples." To which Lily nodded her head and went with Franky.

"Now then friend Moria, what is new with you." Hajrudin plopped down on the open field, where the Strawhat HQ rested. They would not be able to fit within the confines of the headquarters as when it was made, the giants were off with their own adventures.

"Finally, some time to rest." Commented Broggy as he laid flat on his back.

"Aye." Said Dorry while plop down on the ground, causing a minor quake. The rest of the giants began to sit or lay down from exhaustion.

"There's a lot that happened, where do I begin..." And Moria began to catch up to the giants on the current events of the Strawhats from his perspective. He only knew so much from being undercover with the Black Beard pirates.

About halfway through the story, Ace went to speak with Moria, with Ace extending an olive branch for being so harsh.

"Sorry about what I said...it is not your fault." Ace extended a fist for Moria to bump.

"Yeah." Responded Moria and bumped fist he did. "Well take care."

"You too." With that Axe disappeared, with Perona and Deuce following on his trail.

"He's a new guy isn't he?" Hajrudin asked Moria.

"Captain's brother." Replied Moria as he watched the fire logia leave. "Anyway back to where I was..."

Later that day, the party that consisted of the Marine deterrent party finally arrived, battered and bruised from the battle they just had with the marines. In real time, seafare travel is slower than through a mirror portal.

Speaking of mirror portals, Brulee's range had grown tremendously, that she could traverse through leagues of ocean in a matter of an instant. Her fruit ability awakened without her knowledge, it was truly through necessity. Kuzan left right at their arrival, passing them without even a word, Shikki raised an eyebrow but let him go without a problem. Something for later.

The Golden Lion and World were immediately rushed to the med bay, where the doctors of the Strawhats were working overtime. Even Marco and Law were working double shift, electing not to sleep in order to care for the patients.

"Right on time, we are going into a meeting." Enel was the one to greet the group, sensing them arrive even from deep underwater.

"You wouldn't believe how fucken outmatched we were." Bullet shook the hands of the thunder logia to which he returned. They knew each other well in level 6 of impel down.

"They were too strong...did it give you guys enough time?" Asked Gild as the group began to make their way to the meeting hall.

"Just enough, but they were fast, getting to Whole Cake island faster than anticipated." Enel stretched his tired muscles, after all, he had to fight with Admiral Kizaru.

"If we had a bigger team I suppose." Added Magellan, for they were severely outnumbered, but for the job they were asked to do, they did well.

Though their conversation was put to an abrupt halt as they entered the meeting area, where there were hundreds of seats around a half dome shaped stage. On the stage were Whitebeard, Maco, Katakuri, Mihawk, Hancock, Ben, Yasopp, Smoothie and Oven. Luffy has yet to make an appearance.

"You big idiot." From behind them, Baccarat had run to embrace Gild. The two shared a moment and the rest left them alone.

"Tanaka and Dice…they are..."

"Damn that Teach..." Said Gild, nearly crushing his own hand with his own power. His blood was boiling immensely from the news.

"Warden, you did a shitty job." Crocodile hobbled over from behind them, limping as he had just received a beat down from the captain. Instead of getting mad, it was surprising to see Magellan and Crocodile share a laugh.

"What happened to you Crocodile?" And the two walked to their chair, talking amongst themselves.

Bullet then sat beside Franky and Caesar.

"Hey what's up?" Bullet had been cooler ever since his return to his prime, it was only natural he tried to act his permanent new age.

"A bunch of our friends were killed by Blackbeard." That caused Bullet to open his mouth in shock, then anger.

"I died...and now I'm alive." Caesar added.

"I got it, I got it." Shiki had stumbled into the meeting hall with an IV running through his veins, even Byrnndi was with him as neither man was going to be kept down for the meeting.

Little by little the room began to fill out, even Gin and Kuro were in attendance despite the doctor's orders.

Gem in particular kept his eyes down, guilt completely overwhelming him. He hasn't had a decent night's rest because of being hunted by them. The memories. Brook sat beside Gem coming up with the best way to cure his hurt soul. Maybe he would have to go in and combat his guilt, he could do it, but it would be up to Gem how he wants to carry this weight.

Usopp and his father had a nice little reunion, with Usopp giving his dad a hard time at first, but eventually introduced his Kaya to the old man. He then asked about his mother who is also doing well, but currently in a safe zone, where the civilians were being kept.

Jinbei had joined Arlong as the rest of the sea unit were immediately sent to Atlantis, to reinforce their protection. Laboon and Surume could only do so much if there was ever an invasion plot. Aladine and Praline led the charge. Jinbei would catch the strongest fishman and steal looks at Brulee, who sat with her siblings, Broye and Gallete.

Blueno, Kalifa, and Kaku hang their head down at the loss of their friend. Blueno took it specially hard, though everyone knew that Lucci would go ballistic with the news. Though more pressing was learning the killer of his parents, Stussy.

Vergo was sitting along beside Nougat and Blamenco, exchanging some happy story to lighten their mood.

Sanji was with his wife, Pudding, as they sat along the bleachers, quietly leaning into each other for strength. Despite his low point of grieving over his mentor and father figure, Pudding remained with her husband, loving him no matter what. Mind you they've only been married for no more than a few days?

As far as the Kid Armada goes, well everyone left but Bartolomeo, Killer, and Kid. With the former commander now sporting two bionic arms. For after his cauterization, Franky immediately made him two new arms which would work in conjunction with his abilities. Why did he help the enemy? Well it was Captain's orders, and now they were part of this world changing meeting. Looks like the Captain had plans for them.

Vista slouched on his seat and beside him was Jozu, both commanders were still at a loss for words at the loss of their comrades. For many years they sailed the seas together, and Teach put a halt to it.

Cracker sat by Zoro, Wyper and Baby 5, with the latter stealing looks at Bege and Chiffon. She was having baby fever.

Morgans remained standing, enjoying the content of the room. This was enough to combat the world government, he knew it. Mont d'or stood beside him as they exchanged story ideas.

Finally, right on the dot of when he said the meeting was going to begin, the man himself arrived, situated next to Hancock. Everyone, and that means everyone, kept their eyes glued to the strawhat man, who's overwhelming aura was unquestionable.

Hancock, Vivi, Robin, Reiju, Viola, and Nami all had the same reaction at the sight of him, immediately turning flush with all of their heart rate escalating.

He commanded attention like the king that he was, and on his side was enma, his new and mysterious weapon that found him when he needed it the most.

"Let's start." Luffy said and as they waited for him to speak, the entire room felt it, his overwhelming conqueror. He was angry but calculated and he prepared himself to address the world powers within the room. "At nightfall on the land that was once known as Whole Cake Island, Charlotte Linlin perished from the ancient weapon known as Pluton. Somehow, they obtained the blueprints for the world shattering weapon that destroyed even Whitebeard's land."

The Charlotte family grieved for their mother, but it was time to move forward with the changing tides. It was in their mission to free themselves of her wrath...mission accomplished. "While we were in Whole Cake Island, Blackbeard invaded this very headquarters and killed our comrades...friends...family." The last part in particular hit several people hard, as they let tears stream on their faces. Whitebeard could not contain himself as he let his emotions hang on his sleeves. "Then earlier I learned from the Red Haired Pirates, that Shanks has remained behind for everyone...so I see it that we have three different paths to go."

He raised his hands and raised his thumb. "One, we go after the bastard Teach and murder him for what he did." Then he raised his pointer finger. "Two, we go after the world government for creating weapons of mass destruction and end the tyranny of those fuckers." Then he raised his middle finger. "Or three, we go after Wano and destroy the establishment which provides the weapons for Blackbeard and the World Government, effectively cutting off their artillery supplies?" He left it for the people to decide, remaining on his feet to take any comment. "Let that sink in for a moment and respond with what you feel."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again Mugiwara, in this trying times and even our battle from nine years ago...I choose to protect those who are dear to me. With the loss of half of my division...my children… I have no place in being called an emperor. So there's only one thing for the Whitebeard Pirates to do..." Everyone held their breath in anticipation. To which Whitebeard walked up to Luffy, in his mighty brilliance and form. He extended his hands out. "We are joining the Strawhat Grand Armada." To this Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, and Izo stood up, showing their agreement to this action.

To seal the proposition of Whitebeard, Luffy took his hands and looked intently into his eyes. "Thank you." Thus the remnants of the Whitebeard pirates were now merging with the Strawhat Grand Armada. A sound of shock echoed throughout the room.

"With this, I entrust the decision to you in the next course of action. I heavily lean to go after Teach...but the government targeted me"

Though that wasn't it...no, it wouldn't, as it was now Oven's turn to speak after their exchange.

"We of the Charlotte family owe it to you to grant us the freedom that we could never experience before. Part of our family will branch, to rebuild as they would like to live normal lives. But there are a select number of us that will remain as pirates, and we wish to be placed under your flag. Will you take us Mugiwara?" It was Oven's time to approach Luffy, standing before him and extending his hand out to seal the new alliance.

"I will, as any family of Katakuri is family to me." With that, Luffy took Oven's hand and firmly shook hands with him. This received a round of cheer from the group. With the members of the Charlotte family who remained pirates nodding their head in agreement. From Pudding who continued to lean on the chest of her husband, to Smoothie and Cracker. Daifuku, Broye, Galette, Nougat, Noisette, Raisin, Custard, Chiffon and of course Lola stayed on due to being the original group to plan the end of their mother. Then others who decided to stay were Snack, Compote, Amade, Opera, Basskarte, Saint-Marc, and Marble. Mont d'or also joined, but on the caveat that he will not be in the front line, as all he wants to do is document all things. This is why Morgans and him immediately hit it off, as fellow journalists. Praline was with Aladine in Atlantis, and that was the former Big Mom pirates, joining the new Strawhat Pirates.

"And as far as the next move, we are extremely pissed at the Marines for sending down three Pluton upon our home land. But we leave the decision to you." With that, Oven returned to his place leaving Ben as the representative of the Red Haired Pirate to address the room.

"Holly shit…" Ben began to which the room laughed. "Well we're not joining the Strawhats as our goal is to go save Captain Shanks in Wano. And to kill two birds with one stone...there is some sort of partnership between Kaido and Blackbeard. So it is possible he would be there. So my vote is to go to Wano."

"Wano would be most beneficial for you Mugiwara, for Kaido has a road poneglyph in Onigashima. As far as I know, Blackbeard has none, and therefore your revenge would not result in anything for your play for pirate King, other than satisfaction." Morgans chimed in, causing murmurs to begin around the room.

"I have come to a decision." His voice commanded attention, and attention he received. "Blackbeard and the World Government will have to wait for their turn...We are going to Wano."

To this, the entire room erupted in cheers, fired up for their next course of action.

It made the most sense for Luffy as: time travelers are there, Orochi is a bastard that needs to go, oppression is widespread throughout the land, and Shanks will be executed if they don't come.

This time he was not going to make the same mistake. This time he won't let anyone out of his sight. For this time...well this time Luffy was going to bring the entire Grand Armada with him.

* * *

Dawn Island - **Night**

A party was thrown in celebration of the life of their loved ones, and the new dawn that Luffy would bring. They could not stay sad, for they would've wanted them to move on and live their lives.

Gone. But never forgotten.

A certain orange haired young lady found peace in solitude for on the top of the former entrance way of the Strawhat HQ, Nami sat alone, thinking to herself about the events that transpired. She liked this spot because it grew a delicious tree full of oranges.

"I wonder if Zeus and Prometheus would have been great companions..." She thought out loud as she reached for the highest fruit she could grab, not looking at what she grabbed. She remained in her thoughts as she unknowingly bit into something that she was not supposed to. For the fruit which she ate was unique to Dawn Island, and it just so happens that her soul ached greatly from the loss of her new friend. And after biting the tasteless fruit, and spitting out its bitterness. The essence of the fruit transferred itself to her and immediately her center glowed, shining through the night.

The group on patrol immediately went to investigate the bright light and found Nami on the ground, passed out from exhaustion. The scouting party included

Sanji and Reiju were the duo who went to aid Nami, with Reiju bending over to hold Nami up along her lap.

"Is it an attack?" Asked the pink haired woman. Though Sanji began to investigate, picking up a unique looking fruit that could only mean one thing.

Then suddenly, from behind a tree, a small thunder cloud and a small flaming orb emerged, freshly created from the soul of Nami.

"Hi I'm Zeus." Said the cloud.

"I'm Prometheus." Added the flaming orb.

"And Nami-sama is our creator!" Exclaimed the two newly manifested homies. To which Sanji and Reiju shared a look. Then Nami began to stir awake from the lap of Reiju, and saw both Zeus and Prometheus, the manifestation of her soul.

"How do you have the power of Big Mom?"Asked Sanji.

She came to a realization that this was indeed a reality, and once more, Nami feinted. For on the lap of Reiju, was the new holder of the Soul Soul Fruit.

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago**

On a certain Grand Line location, where rookies flood the archipelago, two former crew mates sat in front of one another, sharing a drink like the old days. They sat within Shakky's rip off bar, where the baddest of the bad sat around and had drinks.

News of the death of Big Mom, along with the fall of Whitebeard's power has sent the world into turmoil. With that power vacuum, pirates tried to fill the void.

"So, Shanks is in trouble huh." There were no smiles shared that day between the old companions.

"Aye Rayleigh, that idiot sacrificed himself to save everyone." Buggy took a shot from his drink, he then filled himself another.

"Hmm, I see." Rayleigh then got up and left the room, not once did Buggy look up as he continued to down his shots. Rayleigh then returned to the room, with his double edged longsword. "You ready Buggy?" The clown then took another swing of his drink, and another until finally he got up on both feet.

"Ready. " And the clown and the dark king left the bar, with Shakky locking the gates, as she too had a personal stake in the matter. She held a massive sniper over her shoulder as it was time for the former member of the rock pirates to rejoin the world.

To Wano they go.


	44. Calm

**Strawhat HQ**

In preparation of the travels to the land of samurais, Luffy has a meeting with the leaders of the divisions in his crew. He handpicked them based on merit as well as overall strength. His armada was filled with monsters, so it would take absolute monsters to lead their division.

"Yoi, yoi...I never thought that I could be involved in something so grand." Marco the Phoenix was his name, the former first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, now he was the head of the medical division. He was joined by Law and Chopper who will jointly act as his right and left hand man respectively.

"Hnn I can't believe your pineapple head is still kickin this day and age." Douglas Bullet was formerly a product of his age, though no longer was he crippled by said age as Bonney made it so that he was in his prime. The new age and the undeniable King that is Mugiwara, converted Bullet into a loyal Strawhat Pirate. Now he heads the research division. He was joined by Franky, who will work in tandem with the mechanical genius.

"Oh shut it Bullet, I thought you would have died back then, guess you were tucked away in level six." This more edgy, and serious Buggy the Clown was strange, yet amazing to witness. The former member of the Roger Pirates was now the weapon division commander, he was joined by Usopp who gave him sound advice on what they should work on.

"I feel as though we should attack from two front, this way our pincer strike will work in tandem with the forces we have in Wano." Donquixote Corazon had been with the Strawhats since the death of his deranged brother. He was tasked with heading two divisions in the absence of the other unit's commander. He was incharge of the intelligence division along with the infiltration division. Though Kaku and Robin worked with Corazon in leading their said division.

"Excellent play." His responses were rare yet when they were there, people heard his voice. The world's greatest swordsman analyzed the draft of their move. Dracule Mihawk was joined by Roronoa Zoro, as they jointly headed the sword division of the Strawhat Grand Armada. Being the first ever crewmate of the captain, he took certain pride in being with this group of people.

"I need to crunch the numbers, but if I play this right we should be able to supply our journey." Gild was the man on top of the financial division. He was joined by Nami who's vast knowledge in anything related to belli, was well received, though her navigation skill was the primary resource of the Strawhat Grand Armada throughout their journey. Now that she had the Soul Soul fruit, well she has become a true monster amongst the strawhats.

"As a new member of this group. I wish to suggest that our food supply will need to go through the middle of the war. This war will span days, even weeks. So I will need supplies to go to our troops so that we do not lose out on our morale." Being the newest member of the Strawhat Grand Armada, he took his knowledge from his leadership role with the Big Mom pirates, and used it here. He was joined by Sanji, who nodded his head in agreement. Oven headed the cuisine division of the Strawhats.

"Excellent point heat man. I wish to partake in guarding our supply run as this is important for our success." Enel patted Oven in the back, backing him up on his suggestion. He was the head of the Guerilla division, meant to act as their own party with the flow of the war.

"With that big ass water way down the center, it should be no problem for me and my unit. We can puncture a hole through their center, but you better be there to go and support us!" Arlong was the head of the sea division, he was joined by Jinbei as the rest of their unit were currently in Atlantis to guard their people. Once the war begins, they will be there in Wano. The one that Arlong was addressing was Whitebeard.

"Gurara you damn brat, what do you think of me?" Edward Newgate was a former emperor of the sea, a man who lost against Luffy in the Enland War, lost half of his family, and now found more people to call his own. What a crazy life...but if he gave up, he would just spit on the memory of his children. He had to go on for his people. He currently sat on top of the vanguard units, were prominent monsters and heavy hitter sat. He was joined by Crocodile, who formerly headed the division. But due to the merger, the captain had assigned Whitebeard to the lead role. No argument there.

Last, but not least, was the man second only to the captain. The head of the strategic division, Katakuri. Another former Emperor of the Sea, who lost his position due to his love for his siblings. Now he did not have to choose, for his siblings are right here with him. Beside him was Brook, who was one of the most intelligent people in the Strawhats.

"Let us begin." Katakuri headed the meeting, with Luffy and Hancock at the head. He never went to any important meeting without his queen. "Wano currently sits on the top of a world phenomenon. As the new world is ever so vast in oddities, Wano sitting on top of a giant waterfall is not so surprising anymore. Gild make sure our funds are in a steady flow, otherwise, this whole operation falls apart."

"Don't worry about money. Spend what you need, and then some, I got it." The Gold user responded confidently.

"So here is our first hurdle, getting our entire Armada through this hurdle." He then looked at Arlong. "Upon careful consideration and suggestions from my group, we found that the best way up this massive waterfall will be with Surume and Laboon, towing our forces up this steep climb."

"No problem." Arlong replied confidently, for their sea leviathans were up for the task.

"After we get up the waterfall, we have to adapt as we go. We'll send those who can fly to scout the land as safe as possible." He then looked at Marco. "You will need to put a unit together for this scouting mission."

"No problem~yoi." Marco replied with his arms crossed. He already had people in mind for this mission.

"Once we put together an outline with Nami's cartography, we can begin distribution of our forces." Continued Katakuri. "Bullet, I need a failsafe mechanism that can propel us through the waterfall in the event that Laboon and Surume receive a push back from the beast pirates."

"Easy." Replied Bullet to which Franky already handed him with hand written blueprints that he manifested in the short time that the plan was given.

"Now, as we make way through the land of Wano, Kaido will definitely sit at his own home base. This is where we go immediately taking on the Emperor head on, with our entire fighting force. So Whitebeard and the giants will pierce through the center of enemy forces, Oven will funnel the supplies and Enel will act according to the situation."

"Good with me."

"Okay." Oven said.

"I will be there for the supply, you can count on my unit." Enel said to Oven.

"Then that leaves you Captain. If our calculations are accurate, the Minks will arrive a few hours earlier than us, then those who actively oppose Orochi will rise up. All you have to worry about is taking down Kaido."

"Then so be it. Excellent plan." Luffy then stood up, joined by the rest of his commanders. "Rest up, we sail at dawn. Meeting adjourned." With his announcement, the occupants of the meeting room began to disperse, working on their plan and relaying the information to their groups.

* * *

Katakuri - **Strategic Division**

"Anyone want to add anything?" Asked Katuri as he went over the plan for the umpteenth time.

"I don't like it." Byojack voiced his concern as he looked at the battle map. Their understanding of Wano was severely limited to public documents and personal accounts. Even then they still needed more information on it. "Essentially we are blind going into this unknown territory."

"That's why Marco will go ahead to scout." Said Bege, another member of the strategic division.

"Limited information, which we will have to process and adjust our plan according to the data we get back." Kuro was onboard with what Byojack said. "We need more time."

"We don't have time, the Minks are already heading that way, Red haired is going to die, and I won't fail again. Those damned marines got us good, but we're prepared this time." Shiki got up and stretched his body. He had been out of the intensive care unit for a couple of hours and is now back to almost 100%.

"Once this is taken care of, and we have some understanding of the landscape, we should be able to work swiftly with our next course of action." Pudding, the wife of Sanji, was placed in the strategic division due to her vast intellect and repertoire in taking down Big Mom.

"Sounds good to me, did anyone see Brook?" Asked Kuro.

"With Nami for training." Replied Byojack.

The last two members of the strategic division were Brook and Monet. The latter was already headed to Wano with the Minks.

Speaking of Brook and Nami, they were currently training in Area X, where Nami was tasked with honing her abilities.

With Brook's mastery of his soul, he was able to guide Nami with the best advice that anyone could give.

"Think of it like an extension of yourself. Your soul is what guides you, they are essentially, You." Nami paid attention while Prometheus and Zeus played around her, chasing each other like two little children. "See how Zeus and Prometheus are like little children? This is because of how much of your own soul you gave them. If you give them more, they will be more mature or however you'd like them." Brook then emitted green cold air from the bottom of his foot. He began to float with his power. "This is an extension of my soul and I can do many things with it. But with your ability, as long as your soul is stronger, you will have domain over other souls."

"So I have domain over you?"

"Yohoho try me Nami." Replied the skeleton jokingly. But Nami knew that Brook was too strong to even try, plus she just said it in jest. "Try it Nami, call upon Zeus."

"Okay." She then commanded Zeus to approach her. "Alright Zeus, I'm getting on." She then hopped on the back of Zeus and the manifestation of her thunderous soul immediately shot her through the sky. "AHHH!"

Come to think of it, how was she able to piece her soul into Zeus and Prometheus? Was it the burning flame which burned bright throughout the night air? Was it the heavy cumulonimbus that was directly above her when she consumed her new ability? She can't really say as she was passed out from the entirety of their creation.

"Hey how is everything?" Nami jumped in more shock as she found the Captain gliding beside Zeus. Mind you Zeus was going fast, but the Captain was keeping up like it was no problem.

Nami did not even get a chance to respond as her soul told her to flee, to run away from him. Why did she run? Well she did not want to blurt out anything unnecessary, especially her pent up confusion right at that moment. Maybe later...yeah.

In the meantime, Luffy decided to land next to Brook, confused at Nami's response to his action.

"What was that about?" Asked Brook.

"Beats me." Luffy replied with a shrug.

"Hey babe, you should go after her, I have a feeling that she'll tell you if you approach her." Hancock embraced him and gave him some advice. She had a feeling about Nami. "While you do that, I'm going to catch up with Viola." She gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Bye."

Luffy then looked at Brook to which he shrugged right back at him. Women.

* * *

Enel - **Guerilla Division**

"Mugiwara...Mugiwara is….Mugiwara is…" Bartolomeo sat at the corner of the room talking to himself. He elected to remain with the strawhats on his own volition. With his wild nature and unpredictability, he was perfect for the guerilla unit. "So freakin cool! The legend himself is back! The reason why I began piracy!" Bartolomeo's eyes twinkled at the thought of the strawhat man.

Meanwhile Enel laughed at Bartolomeo's attics, imagine not even a couple days ago, the fanboying pirate was a member of the Kid Fleet. Other than Bartolomeo, Gedatsu and Jango were the only members there in Enel's group. Bepo, Zara, and Galdino.

Zepo, who delivered the message of the Minks/Strawhat movement toward Wano, stayed with the Guerilla unit in place of his brother.

"So any problem with our plan?" Asked Enel to their guest.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Zepo, observing Bartolomeo and his funny attics.

Shura then tapped Bartolomeo on the back to which he turned immediately and exclaimed how much the captain was so cool. A fit of laughter erupted from the group.

The Guerilla Division was going to have a lot of fun together.

* * *

Whitebeard - **Vanguard Division**

"I said strike him down!" Whitebeard commanded the members of his division, which he paired off to spar. This is the best way to sharpen the senses, so this is the way he led. The former emperor of the sea was ready to take out his frustration with the Beast pirates, and his former crewmate.

To those who wondered why Whitebeard, the man at the peak of his power, joined the Luffy, well it was because Luffy inherited his will. All Whitebeard wants was a family, and this was it, the Strawhat Grand Armada was the family he always wanted. To his children who perished, he must go on for them, they all must.

So here they were, the Vanguard unit along with the Giant Pirates, sparring till they could not move any longer. The doctors were going to be frustrated, but oh well, they will have to treat them back to near top form.

Crocodile, Urouge, Scarlett, Byrnndi, Scarlett, Moria, Daifuku, and Jozu. Kid was added to the crew as his spirit was initially broken but his sparks returned with renewed life. His purpose was to now to pay for his sin, understanding that this man is a whole different level.

Hajrudin led the Giant pirates, as his forces were ready for the upcoming war. He wanted to get back the Blackbeard bastard, specially that damned Sanjuan Wolf, but he has to go with this group, for the highest success rate in his mission.

"You won't even dent through the front row with that weak ass effort! I said push!" Exclaimed Whitebeard to which the division got pumped up, pushing themselves through their limit.

"Shut your mouth Whitebeard!" Crocodile sliced down Moria but he was pushed back with a shadow spike. They were pushing each other, which was what the commander wanted.

"That's it...that's it..." Whitebeard observes with a giant smile on his face. Though unexpectedly, he received a mace through his face. Though he caught it with one hand. "What is this Dorry?"

"Get in the fun Whitebeard!" Dorry tried to push through, though Whitebeard was too strong. And he pushed him back with ease. This was fun.

This was fun.

* * *

Corazon - **Infiltration and Intelligence Division**

"Good? Good?" Corazon looked around the room and no disagreement from anyone. The intelligence unit gained two new additions in Mont d'Or and Morgans. Though they lost Jabra, their friend and family.

On the other side of the division were the infiltration division. This unit involved Robin, Vergo, Bon Clay, Izo, and Reiju. No questions from his squad either.

"Okay well that is all." Interestingly enough, the group got together and exchanged words with one another, with Robin comforting the former cipher pol nine agents.

"I'm so sorry." Said Robin to which Blueno and Kalifa immediately fell back to tears. Kaku remained strong but tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"We're going to win for Jabra." Said Kaku.

"For Jabra." Echoed Blueno and Kalifa. Vergo raised his glass of water to this and took a drink. For Jabra.

Meanwhile Reiju joined Morgans and Mont d'Or as they had somewhere to be.

"No more world economy news Morgans?" Asked Mont d'Or as they knew each other from the working relationship between Big Mom and Morgans.

"There is, but the world government bastards overtook it. I sent my people around the world to spread the news that Morgans no longer head that news brand. This way people will lose trust in the source and thus it will fail!"

"You are conniving. It's an admirable trait Morgans." Reiju said as they made their way to meet with Marco for their scouting mission.

"Thanks Princess." Replied the cocky reporter.

* * *

Oven - **Cuisine Division**

"We need enough rations to be back up to our regular supply. Do not mess this up or our people could fall in battle due to hunger." Sanji commanded as he took over the leading role of the kitchen while Oven was still getting used to his position. Zeff would have wanted him to go on, to grow, to live his life. And this is what he was doing, through what he knows best..cooking.

"Impressive brother, you command this unit with ease."

"It is your unit." The two new brothers found themselves working together on a nonperishable beef jerky. Emergency ration is necessary for long term war. "Hey man."

"Yeah wassup?" Asked Oven.

"I never had a proper family...I hope you guys are with us for good, because if not...I do everything to protect my family." It was a warning but at the same time, it showed how much he cared for the strawhats.

"Don't worry Sanji, as you are the husband of my sister, and Mama no longer terrorizes this world...we no longer have the ambition of being the dominant family that we were before. The former members of the Big Mom pirates are now with the Strawhats. We want to see this man rise to the top." After a short time, other members of the cuisine division caught the conversation and smiled to themselves. Gin, Brulee, Sugar, Nougat, Blamenco and Noisette. Bonney would also be in this division but she was in the Zou party.

"Good." Replied Sanji, he was glad that they were at an understanding.

"Brother! The cookie!" Brulee was commanding the newest addition of the Strawhats as she had the most experience with the group. It was a fun experience.

"Ah my bad, my bad!" Noisette was comical in his attempt to pull out a half burned cookie tray as he burned his hands in the process. "Ow, Ow."

The former Big Mom pirates were fitting right in.

* * *

Mihawk - **Sword Division**

The clash of swords sparked in the air as Mihawk and Zoro exchanged strikes. The black blade Yoru collided with the three sword style.

"Excellent Zoro, your craft has improved since the last time we fought." Despite the serious exchange between the two, Mihawk couldn't help but admire his student's swordplay.

"Can I tag in yet?" For their training, the sword units were going in and out of exchanging strikes with Mihawk. Him against all of them. Ever since Zoro got in, he has not tagged out. Cabaji was trying to get some reps in too. Daz and Ohm were currently with the Wano party which left some prominent fighters in the sword division of the Strawhats.

"Hmm, Impressive." Smoothie licked her lips as she watched Zoro's movement. Other than the Vanguard unit, the Sword Unit has some real powerhouse who's sword mastery and other skills were perfect for this division.

Cavendish, Raisin and Killer stood together, analyzing the movement of the two fighters. Despite his massive experience with the Whitebeard pirates, Vista found that Zoro was indeed better than him already, and at such a young age at that.

Then the unthinkable happened as Mihawk leaned back to dodge a strike, the tip of Zoro's blade grazed the strongest swordsman.

"AHA!" Exclaimed the one eyed warrior though he was pushed back by a hilt bump over his head for letting his guard down. After all these years, he was finally able to draw blood from Mihawk.

"Well done Zoro." Called out Cracker, to which the group agreed. Though Smoothie was visibly drooling over the green haired man. What was that all about?

"So as per our agreement. What is it that you were waiting for telling me?" It had been years since he promised Zoro this secret that he would only share if Zoro was able to cut him. Now was the time, but how will he take it.

"Okay Zoro." He then looked at his other division personnel. "Take a 15, we'll pick back up after."

He then began to stroll away from the area, where Zoro followed him.

He was filled with smiles as he was finally able to defeat his teacher, mentor. Now the secret that hung over his head for many, many years.

"Zoro, your childhood rival and friend is alive and is currently in Wano. That is all."

His mood suddenly shifted, for once being hopeful, now he was enraged.

"Kuina is...Kuina is...alive."

* * *

Bullet - **Research Division **and Buggy - **Weapons Division**

"There's so many damned pacifista parts that it's like a wonderland!" Bill exclaimed, the former member of the Cipher Pol Aegis Zero was brought in by Katakuri for being interesting enough.

He could be a spy for the world government sure, but in the event that he was, he dies.

"Check this out!" Usopp pulled up a detached arm of the pacifista and wired some things together, causing the beam to activate. The arm fired a beam which was caught by a shield for Baby 5.

"Hey be careful!" Exclaimed Baby 5 as she reverted back to her human form. Wyper had been scavenging parts alongside his girlfriend when the beam went straight for them.

"Come on, pick up the pace! We need to get these damn things figured out!" Bullet worked in tandem with Buggy as they headed a division nearly similar with one another.

Bullet had Franky, Caesar, Senor Pink, Indigo, and Gairam in his research division. Buggy had Baby 5, Wyper, Usopp, Gem, and Bill in his weapons division.

"I like that Franky, but I want something bigger!" Buggy was talking to Franky about the blueprint he concocted.

"You sure about this Buggy?" Franky began to revise the weapon to which Buggy eagerly nodded.

"The bigger the damage, the better." He then proceeded to point out some flaws in Franky's design.

"This is pretty crazy huh?" Indigo was speaking to Gairam.

"Yup." Was his response. The research and weapon division were picking up the pace for they had a deadline.

"I'm going." Caesar was going off on the scouting mission but he was stopped by Gem.

"Hey, I'm glad you are okay." Their exchange was gloomy but it was a ray of light at their darkest hours. Three survivors from a cowardly attack.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay to" And with that Caesar left.

Tragedy struck the Strawhats, but now was a new dawn.

* * *

Arlong - **Sea Division**

"Yes...no...yeah...sometimes in the next few days...freaking Aladine better be there!" Arlong was having a friendly banter with Aladine, who stood guard in Atlantis Island. The only person with him was Jinbei, who was present during the meeting so there wasn't much to talk about. Though what he was doing was information to the rest of the party through the communication den den mushi, he hasn't used a mirror device in a while...wonder why…

"So how were your adventures with the Strawhats with Hancock as your captain?"

"Scary, that woman is scary." Replied the second strongest fishman in the sea. For him to say that...well she was a demon. "How is Atlantis?"

"Wonderful, our people are living together with humans for the first time in the history of our race. Just as Queen Otohime predicated, there was a lot of disdain and animosity from both sides. But the children...children don't see race. So the children taught their parents that race is learned, and that there was no place in our society for it."

"Wow, who knew...well our children are our treasure." Jinbei then joined Arlong on the overlooking hill that faced the sea. Arlong and Jinbei remained quiet for a moment.

"I strive for a world where my children can live in harmony."

"Me too."

"Who would want to have children with you?!" Teased Arlong to which Jinbei countered with.

"Oh yeah where is yours?!" Jinbei then recognized the look in Arlongs eyes and immediately he ran, with the saw tooth fishman chasing after him. For this remained a sensitive subject for the saw shark fishman, the subject of love.

* * *

Gild - **Financial Division**

Similar to the other division head, Gild debriefed his group on what is happening. In his division were Nami, Mohji, Baccarat, Broye, and Gallette. A surprising addition to the crew was Hawkins, who has been a great addition ever since his embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Arlong. He knew that it would be against his favor if he tried to rebel, so instead he will work with the Strawhats, for the Strawhats.

"To think you are one of the supernovas." Mohji spoke to Hawkins, who continued to look into his tarot cards.

"I am." He replied. He revealed a grim reaper in his hands which caused him to drop anything. "This can't be."

"So I think that we should put more stock in our ship repair. It will also provide more business for Tom." Baccarat started off the debate.

"No, no, we need weapon parts. This way, all of our crew are well equipped." Bryoe was another vocal addition to the crew, loving every moment with her new group. She used to hate serving her mother, Big Mom was insane.

"Nami will know the answer."

"Well Nami is not here at the moment, she's with Brook to train her new abilities." Baccarat contemplated her choices, but remained firm in her selection.

"Well I'm still right."

* * *

Marco - **Medical Division**

Marco had gathered his division together to give a briefing on the meeting. As he provided the conclusion and his current mission, the group were in agreement of the plan and continued on with their day. In his division were Law, Chopper, Nightin, Kureha, Hirulek, and Hogback. Kaya is currently with the Zou crew heading towards Wano.

"I'm telling you if we increase the fluid intake, the body will recover faster." On the way out, Nightin argued with Hirulek on a protocol.

"If we do that, then how about other panels? You're going to throw it off." Of course, it was an exchange between professionals, so no ill will between them. Law remained along with Chopper as they wanted to get any more information they could with the new head of the medical division.

"As per orders of the higher up, I will head out to scout Wano. Hopefully my friend is there to help me if I get into trouble, but if not...in the event I don't make it back, Law I would..."

"You'll be okay Marco-ya." Law stopped him mid sentence, turning around and leaving the room. "See yah."

"He's right you know, you'll be fine, then we can exchange trade secrets to better help our crew."

"You're right, thank you Chopper~yoi." He went outside of the HQ, where the giants were currently set up for camp.

He joined the people he called for the mission as he would need people who could fly.

Reiju of the Infiltration Division, Mont d'Or and Morgans of the Intelligence Division, Caesar of the Research Division, and Nami of the Financial Division. Speaking of the new wielder of the Soul Soul fruit, well, she was flustered.

"You okay?" Asked Marco as he majestically transformed into his phoenix form. Meanwhile Nami, who manifested Zeus with her clima tact, got on board of the floating cloud to prepare herself for their journey. "Hey you there~yoi?" Marco followed up his initial question as Nami was stuck in place, drooling over something. "Nami?"

But Nami was elsewhere.

* * *

_Earlier…_

_Nami sat alone in her room, where she heard a soft knocking on her doorway. She remembered her earlier encounter with the Captain and Brook. She learned alot about her newfound ability but something was missing, she wanted more from the captain, who did not give her what she was searching for._

_Back to the soft knocking, she immediately went to her door and opened it, finding her beloved captain on the other side of her door, he had a perplexed look on his face as she leaned against her door. _

"_Hi." He said with a smile, though a bit confused at why she was in such a hurry._

"_Hey." She replied, her heart beating rapidly from being so close to him, the man who she fantasized for so long, her perfect man..it was Luffy._

"_So I wanted to check on you and how you are doing, you left in a hurry earlier." _

"_Oh sorry.." She dazed for a moment, star struck by his presence. "Oh my, captain, where are my manners, come in." Luffy obliged following her request, she then led him to her bed where they sat alongside the edge of it. _

"_You can tell me anything Nami, before I am your Captain, I am a man who cares for you." She contemplated his words, and felt that he meant everything he said. So she will tell him what she felt. _

"_Captain I.."_

"_Luffy, call me Luffy as we are in the confines of your private space." Wow he felt so mature with his word choice. _

"_Okay, Luffy...I feel as though you still see me as the young girl that needed to be saved all those years ago. I feel like you don't see me as a woman. Luffy thank you for all you do for me and my family, but I feel like you will never see me more than a friend." _

_Oh.. Luffy contemplated her confession. He cared for her deeply, even in his normal timeline. And seeing her like this, revealing her vulnerability and yearning for love from him...well it made him happy. For he did not pursue her in fear of rejection, as she was already involved with others. Did she mind? _

"_Nami, thank you for telling me this." He then leaned in a little bit closer to her. He gently grabbed her hands and placed it on his chest. "Please use your newfound abilities to get your answer." _

_Nami nodded her head, pulling a small strand of the Captain's soul. She found that all she could feel from it is love. And it wasn't just any form of general love...it was...well it was for her. Now she would not invade anyone's soul with their permission, so for the captain to grant her access to his. He truly does, well, love her._

_He looked into her eyes, waiting for her response. "I do." He reiterated his true feelings, verifying out loud how she felt about the young lady before him. If there were any complications later, he would just deal with it, but for now, he wants to be in the moment with Nami. He waited for her response and found that, well she cared for him as she jumped in his arms for a tight embrace. _

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted this." She broke the embrace and stared into his eyes. Her orange locks slightly covered her face. Beautiful, simply beautiful. _

"_Why? You could have been with any man you wanted."_

"_Well I wanted you." And with that Nami leaned in for a kiss sealing their bond, revealing how she truly felt. _

_He led the way as she let him explore her. Luffy knew how to make a woman feel like a queen. Would she finally be part of his court, will she be his Queen?_

_He broke the kiss for a moment, looking into her eyes. And Nami, oh sweet innocent Nami, removed the clipping on her bikini top revealing her ample breast. _

"_Are you sure?" Luffy did not want to force her into anything, but damn she had an amazing set. Instead of answering, Nami placed his hands along her breast, and he invited him to play with them. For being touched for the first time, she did not know how it would feel. But now that it was happening, and he was touching her in her vulnerable area...it felt so good. _

_With her invitation, Luffy decided to lean in and taste her. He engulfed her nipples in his mouth and began to toy with them, squeezing her breast with both hands as he played with them. _

_In Nami's pleasure, she did not expect her primal instincts to take over and reach for his rock solid cock. She took her hands back from the initial shock but she wanted it, she wanted this. She wanted to be so close to him that there was no way to deny their love. _

_So per her wish, Luffy then moves to her jean pants, removing them slowly and revealing her bikini bottom. They were the same color as her top. As he pulled on the two strings that kept the tiny attire attached to Nami's body, he kept looking into her eyes as he slowly made his way from her thighs to her lips. He began to play with it slowly and observed her reaction to his movement. _

_Luffy moved along as she reacted, finding her rhythm, and working with her to achieve maximum pleasure. Then, she began to become more and more moist in between her thighs, Luffy removed his hands and removed his own shorts. They were going to do it, it was going to happen one way or another. And Luffy, knowing that Nami could be very flexible, pulled her in. He was standing while he spread one of her legs over his shoulder. He then slowly entered her causing Nami to yelp in a slight jolt of pain. It was her first time yet her body knew what to do as she began to move back and forth along his member. _

_Her wet juice continued to cover him as each movement brought Luffy closer and closer to climax, and Nami felt like she must have hit her high note so many times that she already lost count. _

_As their exchange continued, Nami's soul was at its happiest, sharing this moment with the man she loved. And in her happiness, her two brand new homies rushed in to see what their mother was so happy about. _

_Well Zeus and Prometheus turned right back out at the sight of the Captain's butt. "I told you Prometheus." Teased the bubbly thunder cloud._

"_Shut is Zeus!" Exclaimed the ball of flame, he was scarred for life!_

_To this it caused a small giggle to escape Nami's lips but Luffy decided to lift her up, causing her pleasure to escalate into new heights. He carried her entire weight while seemingly bouncing her up and down along his member._

_The position was enough for the both of them, as they let their pleasure reach its grand finale. _

_Luffy then pulled out of her and began to jerk himself onto her, and Nami thought about what to do and decided to catch his load onto her breast._

_What a sight it was as he finished, with Nami covered in his thick white liquid._

* * *

_Present…._

Marco and the rest of the scouting group waited for Nami's response until she finally snapped back into reality. Her body still wanted more, but later.

"What yeah I'm fine..." But in her mind it was not even two hours earlier, when she caught the Captain...mmm.

"Alright off we go then." Marco was covered in his majestic blue phoenix flame, Reiju released her butterfly wings, Mont d'Or got on top of his book, Shiki floated, Morgans began to flap his wings, Caesar turned into his gas form, and Nami got on top of Zeus.

And the Strawhat Grand Armada scouting party was off to Wano.


	45. Wano War (Storm)

**Wano**

Kaido would have commanded his zombie minion to go out and hunt for the rebels. But as it turns out, his zombie was no longer available for service. For Joker had suddenly turned into dust before him, which could only mean one thing.

"Worororo, looks like the fat lady sings..." He then stood up and took a swig of his giant gourd, downing the entirety of the strong alcohol. "Mugiwara, you better show me something good."

Around the monster known as the Emperor Yonko were King the Conflagration, Queen the Plague, and Jack the Drought.

Then directly below them were the flying six, consisting of Black Maria, Who's Who, Sazaki, X-Drake, Page One, and Ulti.

Then the headliners, numbers, and gifters. Headliners were those awakened zoan users who were next in line for the flying six position. The Numbers were giant beings which were too violent for their own good. Then the gifters were common zoan users that have yet to awaken their fruits.

For without Caesar and his Smile fruit, Kaido had to resort to trading weapons from Wano to obtain the zoan fruits around the world. And now he held down a literal animal kingdom with so much rare creatures for him to pit against his enemies. Yes, Kaido was the beast king, and soon he will become the Pirate King.

Then their was one more person, the person in which was only second to Kaido in strength and merit...this person was...

* * *

Previously…

_"I am Shimotsuki Kuina, a loyal subordinate of the Kozuki Clan, please follow me to safety." On the back of this Kuina character was the blade of Lady Hyori, Enma. Kinemon immediately trembled, as on his waist was Ame no Habakiri, the twin blade of Enma. This woman can be trusted, or she could have stolen it from Lady Hyori._

_"Alright. Where to?" Said Kinemon, still cautious at the new arrival._

_"To safety." And she slammed several smoke bombs before opening a contraption below her feet. "We must hurry."_

_Present…_

Kuina led them through the puzzle that is located underground. It was intricate with many different passageways but Kuina knew her way, for she has been in Wano for a little over a decade.

"We're almost there Lord Momonosuke, just hang on." Kinemon tried to comfort the young master.

"I'm okay Kin, I wish you would stop worrying about me so much." To this the group got silent, but it wouldn't be silent for too long as they finally emerged out of a giant dome, where all around were well lit candles, perfectly symmetrical around the room. And in the back of the room, where it was most colorful, there was a lady wearing a kitsune mask who played a familiar tune.

Momo was immediately intrigued, as this song was something he heard not even a week before...well at least in his mind. Beside the woman was a blue haired samurai, who's eyes remained clothes as his attire was pure black, he used his sword to keep himself up.

But as the group approached them, the sleeping samurai was on high alert, drawing his blade and pointing it at the intruder. Coincidently, the song of the young lady ended thus leaving an ominous mood between the time travellers and the mysterious duo.

"Lady Hiyori!" He immediately took a knee in front of the masked young woman. The samurai let Kuina pass as he continued to threaten the new arrival with his blade. "I have returned with Lord Momonosuke and the scabbards of your late father."

The samurai immediately dropped his blade, tears welling up on his eyes. "Kin...Kanjuro...Raizo….Kiku….Lord Momonosuke." The man collapsed on the group on both knees. "It has been so long." None of the scabbards nor the young lord recognized the man as it was nobody they ever interacted with. The samurai recognized their confusion and finally revealed himself. "When you all disappeared, I had escaped to the forest where through my anger, I yelled into the heavens. I cursed for I was not strong enough to protect our lord Oden." He then stood up and approached Kinemon smiling at him. "I am Denjiro a loyal retainer of Lord Kozuki Oden! It has been awhile my friends."

At his reveal, the scabbards immediately exchanged embraces, and Kanjuro, well Lucci was already keeping tabs of the painter. He had been warned to watch out for him, and now he knew why. Just one more strike, that's all he needs and he will call him out for his crap.

Though another exchange occurred, as Momonosuke approached the masked musician, he slowly removed her mask as she continued to play her tune. As he removed her mask, it revealed a familiar person, and he immediately smiled.

"Hello little sister." Said the much younger Momonosuke, though despite this being the case, he still saw her as a younger sibling. Momonosuke thought she would hug him, it had been a long time after all. But Lady Hiyori, through her pain for many, many years, decided to do the one thing that she knows best to her elder brother.

Now at the tender age of 26, with being a full fledged adult, Lady Hiyori delivered a drop kick from HELL, sending Momo through the shadowverse.

"It has been some time brother." Her tone was cold, but deep inside she was in pain. She wants to be happy for the return of her brother, but it was not a happy time. Momo was out for the count while everyone got situated around a round table.

"So what is this hell that is now our country of Wano?" Kinemon asked immediately, with Kuina and Denjiro tensing at the question.

Momonosuke was placed on a soft bed after being knocked out by his younger sister. So the people of the round table were Lucci, Kuina, Hiyori, Denjiro, Kinemon, Kikunojo, Reizo, and Kanjuro.

"After the death of my father, Kawamatsu took me to safety, ensuring that I was not captured by Orochi and his people. Meanwhile Kaido overtook the land of Wano and made it into his personal weapon factory. He has used this country to produce state of the art weaponry that he uses to exchange for the rare and powerful zoan type devil fruits of the world." Lucci was listening, yeah, but he found this information to be particularly useful. "He also determines his crew base on strength." Even better...thought Lucci as his plan was coming into fruition. "As far as the current shogun of Wano, Orochi leads through fear and deceit. He has kept the country poor and hoarded all of its resources. He cares not for the people, but he cares for its downfall."

Then Denjiro spoke, with his tired eyes evident for the group. "I am in Orochi's court as his head military personnel, second to only the oniwabanshu."

"And I am a fake courtesan, who is scheduled to marry this rat of a person. It is in this wedding where I would be 'killed'." It was then that she revealed her blood canister, where she would pretend to be murdered by Denjiro, though alas, it did not need to come to that, or so it seems.

"So where are our men? The others?" Reizo was of course asking for those who were loyal to the Kozuki clan. Then there are also the rest of the Red Scabbards which included Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Kawamatsu and Ashura Doji. Where were they?

"Neko and Inu are gone, they left for Zou and we have not heard from them since." Said Denjiro.

"_Nia~Inu, do you think our friends have changed?" Said Nekomamushi aboard his ship. He had been communicating with Inu through a transponder snail._

"_I don't think so, especially since they traveled from the future." Replied Inuarashi, then added. "I can't wait to get my hands on that Orochi bastard."_

"_Yeah me too."_

"Kawamatsu is in Udon Prison where former Kozuki supporters, pirates, and offenders alike are sent there to break their spirits...killed if it has to come to that."

"_Fish, fish...anyone got some fish?" On the worst place to rot in udon prison, Kawamatsu was bound close to the wall without a way to move. He has not broken since being caught and no matter what Queen did, he would not do so._

"_Hang in there Kawamatsu." An elderly man tossed his ration of fish, which he worked very hard for, to the fishman stuck on the back of the cell. Lucky enough, Kawamatsu was able to catch it with his mouth. "We'll get you out somehow." And the old man left once more, leaving Kawamatsu on his own with the thought of Lord Oden's will, to keep him going. _

"And Ashura Doji leads the mountain bandits, fighting for the bare necessities."

"_This won't be enough!" Ashura Doji looked into the supplies that his men were able to obtain._

"_Sorry boss but there was not much we could do, Orochi had doubled the guards on all supply heading to the castle." A subordinate was on both knees trembling in fear at the wrath of his boss. Though this man was fairly new, and this man did not really know the leader of the mountain bandit like everyone else. _

Suddenly an alarm flared up from the secret entrance way to their hiding spot.

"It's that monster! We must return to the court of Orochi to maintain our guise. But you must hold him, or defeat him!" Denjiro immediately opened another passageway, one in which he intended to seal up. They could not get caught, they had been waiting for too long for this. Lady Hiyori went before Denjiro as they swiftly made their escape. The remnant of the red scabbards along with Lord Momonosuke, Kuina, and Lucci remained.

For if they found nobody in the hideout, they would immediately be suspicious of a spy within the court. This was the only way and everyone was in agreement.

"Be wary because these could be the numbers, or the all stars...even I do not stand a chance at even one of the all stars." Kuina gritted her teeth because she had tried and failed before. "Oh no..." Kuina tightly held her blade in fear as it wasn't a group, it wasn't even the numbers or the all stars, for they were attacked by a single demon mask person. That person plowed through Kuina and Raizo in one motion of their club. For anyone familiar, they would think it was Kaido doing the move.

"Fools, you have been all fools!" Exclaimed Kanjuro as he knocked out Momonosuke at the arrival of the intruder. "We must chase after the fleeing traitors! We must..." But with the only move that Lucci could get out, they used it to stab through the chest of Kanjuro to stop him from revealing the identities of Denjiro and Lady Hiyori. That was all he could do as the powerful man knocked out both Raizo and Kikunojo.

"Fucken shit, who the hell are you." Here we have one of the strongest Strawhat in his peak, and yet he was on both knees in front of an imposing being. On his left, a fallen Kinemon, and Kikunojo. On his right were the unmoving bodies of Raizo, and Kuina. Then the fallen figure of the traitorous bastard named Kanjuro and the passed out Momonosuke.

"Yamato." …_Lady Toki made a decision, she knew that her choice would wildly affect the course of her world. But she made it anyway. The scabbards were sent to the future along with her son, Momonosuke and her other choice was to send Luffy into the past before he died. Her grave choice was enough to alter many lives, for better or for worse. More prominently was how it affected the life of a certain child of an emperor, who without the inspiration of Oden's execution ...well their life would take a completely different turn...a turn for the worst. For this person had become the perfect child to the monster that is known as Kaido. The perfect being to overtake the kingdom of the beast once he passes on or retires. _

…A thunder bagua straight to his face was enough to knock out Lucci.

His fall was in slow motion, as he had many questions in his mind. Though more prominent was, how were they going to get out of this mess? That was it as his face met the cold hard dirt, then darkness.

..

* * *

**Flower Capital**

Sometime must have passed as Lucci woke up, his whole body aching from being suspended up. How long was he out? Though immediately Lucci was in a fit of panic as he found himself amongst a sea of people, all tied to a post in a spectacle of an execution.

The people of Wano were all present to watch, as per the orders of Lord Orochi, they must witness this execution.

"Here lies the soon to be grave of the traitors to Lord Orochi." The leader of the oniwabanshu, Fukurokuju, was speaking to the crowd. He then pointed at the people tied up by the post.

Most of them, Lucci did not know but he knew that they were loyal to the Kozuki clan, and were now hunted down by Orochi for being loyal to his mortal enemies.

"Men line up and ready your weapons!" A group of firing squad lined up next to one another with their weapons hot and ready. "At your command Lord Orochi." The big headed

The conniving Shogun of Wano was laughing to himself, he finally won, he finally caught the remaining members of the Kozuki clan and its retainers. Once this execution takes place, there will no longer be any opposition to his control.

"Fire at..." Ordered Kurozumi Orochi, though his words would cut out at the arrival of the beast pirates and in tow were lines of strange creatures, these creatures were the minks.

And ahead of the chained captured prisoners were Inuarashi and Nekomamushi.

In tow were the Strawhat pirates with them along with the minks who came with them.

The Beast Pirates intercepted the incoming allies of the Kozuki clan.

Who was left? Especially with the Strawhats more than likely days from arriving in Wano. And another thing was where was Kaido? Well the beast cared not for the politics of Wano, all he cared for was having a strong group of people serving him. He rescinded on his home island drinking his days away. For the monster was devastated, for he wished to meet someone who could challenge him. If something happens where he is overthrown, well, that will be the day.

"We have brought more of the resistance, do with them as you please." The Beast pirates were led by King, and all he brought with him were the other all stars and the flying six. One particular samurai who sat beside Orochi was visibly bothered by these new arrivals. His name was Kyoshiro to Orochi but his real name was Denjiro.

"This is so boring! SO boring!" Exclaimed a purpled haired lady who goes by the name of Ulti. "Paypay, I want to return to Onigashima now!" The man known as Paypay tried to protest, but her determination was enough for him to open and close his mouth. There was no winning this one.

"Fine." With that, the so-called Paypay or better yet, Page one...transformed into his spinosaurus form and placed Ulti on his back.

"Yup, with a capital B." Sazakii yawned at the incoming enemy. It was so easy that he did not even need to go all out. He began to follow after the duo. Who's Who followed after without uttering a word.

Black Maria and X-Drake were the only one to remain with the all stars, as both were interested in what would happen next.

"Are you done?!" Orochi was angry for being interrupted, but upon seeing the two beasts who once served Oden. "Ah, more traitors to execute. Get them up!" Orochi commanded his servant to bring in more crucifixes.

Now the field was filled with hundreds of Kozuki supporters. All of which were at the mercy of the gun that the firing squad was going to fire.

Lucci looked around, finding Monet, Galdino and the others held up by their wooden post.

This was the end.

King, Queen, Jack, X-Drake, and Black Maria observed as Lord Orochi finally signaled the firing squad to unleash their bullets.

The line of bullets escaped from the tip of their guns and made their way to the captives.

Death knocked at everyone's door but this was not the day for them to die...for before the bullet could even get near them, a large black pole caught all the bullets and blocked the strike that would have killed all the prisoners.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as here came one man, standing between the prisoners, and the enemy forces stood with his extended staff.

"Who the hell are you!?" Exclaimed Orochi as he stood up from his viewing area, pointing at the intruder.

And the man with the long staff he...well...he smiled.

* * *

**Wano - ** Waterfall

"So this is the land of the samurai." Surume and Laboon were successful in climbing the waterfall. And now, well the Strawhat Grand Armada were in the land of the samurais.

"It's a pretty cool place huh?" Marco landed on the deck in his phoenix form. "Told you our data was pretty accurate. Now where is Oden, it's been awhile since I last saw him."

"We're breaking off to look for our captain!" Exclaimed Benn aboard the red force, for they were there to look for Shanks, where was the red haired man? His call was met with a nod from Katakuri as they went their separate way.

"It had been some time since I last saw my brother, I wonder how he is doing." Izo thought out loud.

"That Oden sure was strong, he could actually damage my shield despite being made of diamond." Added Jozu.

"Other than Roger and Luffy, I only ever saw Oden as my brother while everyone else was my child, I wonder how he is doing." Whitebeard commented.

"That guy was strong, too bad Roger never let me duke it out with him." Said Bullet.

"Well done." Commented Katakuri as he extended his observation haki. His eyes then grew wide as the Captain had immediately made his move. "We have to support him now!"

And the group were immediately aware of what he meant, as the vanguard unit propelled their ship forward, making headway for the flower capital with the intention of breaking through the forces of Orochi.

Shiki floated on ahead of the group, recognizing that they were about to hit a literal wall.

That wall happened to be the beast, Kaido himself. Now in his majestic dragon form, he blocked off the path of the Strawhat Grand Armada to stop them from going any further.

"Worororo, you've come to defy me!" Exclaimed the dragon in which case the strawhats returned his deadly gaze with their own.

Come to think of it, there were actually three people aboard that ship who could stand on equal footing with Kaido. There was Whitebeard, Shiki, and Katakuri. And then a few people who can give him trouble in Hancock, Bullet, Oven, and Mihawk.

"Gurarara, leave this bastard to me, I'll hold him over until Captain stops playing in the capital." With his announcement, Whitebeard jumped in the air, infused his bisento in his quake ability and unleashed a devastating slice straight to the face of the dragon. Shiki nodded his head and pressed on. So did the rest of the Strawhats pressed on, leaving Whitebeard to face his former crewmate, the same crewmate who just ate the quake slash and continued to have a smile over his face.

"Newgate, you are Mugiwara's lap dog now?" Said Kaido with a thirst for blood as he reverted to his Oni form. He threw his haki infused fist straight towards Whitebeard.

"Not a lap dog Kaido, but his brother." Replied Whitebeard with his own smile, meeting Kaido's strike in head on, which resulted in a thunderous destruction all around the two titanic powerhouse.

* * *

**Udon Prison**

To others, Kanjuro was still with the nine red scabbards. So the first thing that Yamato did was bring him to Udon prison and got rid of him immediately. He continued to yell and scream that he was with Lord Orochi's loyal servant, but the beast pirates did not care. Especially the head jailer of the prison, Babanuki.

"Shut your pie hole samurai!" The elephant Zoan transformed into his pure form and continuously stopped the bounded samurai, the traitor of the nine red scabbards.

"So you were the traitor." On the pit of darkness, held back by a thick layer of bars. Only those bars separated the enraged fishman from the traitorous worm.

"What? Kawamatsu? You were still alive after all." Yet Kanjuro was not worried for his safety, as in the hierarchy of the scabbards, Kanjuro was one of the strongest. Before Kawamatsu could respond, an explosion erupted from a distance. For on the eastern wall of the prison was the arrival of the final member of the Nine Red Scabbards that had yet to make a move.

"You damned mountain bandit! What are you doing breaking into Kaido's territory!" Babanuki switched to his hybrid form and charged at Ashura Doji. Though the head jailer was immediately cut down by a light blue haired princess by the name of Lady Hiyori, this time she wielded her father's blade, Enma. No not to be confused with Luffy's long staff, Enma the blade was one of the two blades that was able to injure the unstoppable beast, Kaido. And now, it was used to cut down Babanuki in one swift motion.

"To those who support my father, Kozuki Oden, come with me to the Flower Capital!" Lady Hiyori screamed in a passionate plea for help. The zoan jailers of the prison tried to defuse the situation but were immediately overwhelmed, especially with Ashura Doji going all out. His men went to work immediately and freed the prisoners who were loyal to the Kozuki clan, most notably were Yasuie and Hyogoro.

"It had been some time friend." Kawamatsu was let out of his binding by Ashura Doji, though he stared bullets into the passed out Kanjuro who was now being bound by Lady Hiyori.

"I could not rescue you soon enough my friend." Replied the mountain bandit, who was truly a member of Oden's Red Scabbards. Though more notably, Kawamatsu began to tear up at the revelation that Lady Hiyori was doing fine, better than he expected. She was more than alive, she was a powerful warrior like her father.

"We must hurry to the Capital!" With her order, Lady Hiyori led the samurais through

* * *

**Flower Capital**

Lucci was not a crier, no, he was a strong man who fought until he died. But after seeing him, he could not help it. He was back, he was truly back.

"How have you been Lucci?" Flashes of their first meeting and war together filled the mind of Rob Lucci. Who's respect for this man goes far beyond anything he could ever explain. He pulled himself back and gathered his emotions.

"Been awhile captain." Answered Lucci as he was removed from his binding by the fancy new staff that the captain wielded. Seems like it could extend and expand on its own.

Then the leopard zoan stood beside his captain and transformed into his hybrid form.

"Let's get these good people free."

"Aye Captain." With that the two men began to rip through the binding of the hundreds of people within the flower capital.

Luffy went for Momonosuke and immediately freed Kinemon to protect him. Then he freed Monet and received a powerful kiss for his efforts finally succumbing to her desire for the captain.

Meanwhile Lucci immediately went for Inuarashi and Nekomamushi knowing full well that they would be the most powerful of their allies.

All hell broke loose as the allies were freeing one another and the court of Orochi along with the five present beast pirates were trying to pin them down.

Luffy couldn't help but take his moment with Monet, casually deflecting any attacking samurais as he exchanged a loving embrace with the green haired beauty.

"Hey you." Luffy said as he broke the exchange, pinning two samurais with his staff.

"Hi." She could be mad for his disappearance, but instead she was filled with joy.

"I'll take you out on a date after all this, okay?" Luffy used his rubber abilities to catch a samurai and throw him on the ground.

"It's a deal." Monet transformed into snow and began assisting the allies. As she flew away, a wax wave made its way toward the captain, with a certain wax user landing before him.

"Oi Captain! Get a room why don't you." Exclaimed Galdino while exchanging an embrace with the man he respected the most.

"Glad to know you're alright." Luffy then found that the minks were freed and were now fighting the forces of Orochi and the beast pirates present. Momonosuke then fell on both knees as he continued to suffer from immense pain. "Hey kid."

Luffy addressed Momonosuke, who in his other timeline was a really good friend of his.

"Yes?" His face was bloated from being beaten by Orochi. That piece of shit needed to go, it was on this day that Luffy aimed for the death of Orochi.

"Care to join the battle?" Luffy noticed that the kid was given Ame no Habakiri given to him by Denjiro who took it from Orochi.

"I'm not strong enough..I'm not..." Luffy then sympathizes with the young child. He understood his fear for the unknown, so just a nudge in the right direction will do. He then found the perfect person to help them. For a certain pink haired age manipulating lady was fighting nearby.

So he went after her and brought her back to Momonosuke.

"What do you need, captain?" Asked Bonney as she looked at the young Momonosuke.

"Young Momonosuke needs to lead the warriors of Wano, anything you can do to help?" To this Bonney smiled knowing full well what needs to be done.

And Momonosuke, well he was about to go through the change of a lifetime, for Bonney aged him to the age where he should be when his mother sent him forward in time. Momonosuke was no longer the wimpy 8 year old boy, no, he was now a 28 year old man, and on his right hand was Ame no Habakiri, ready to slay the monsters which oppressed his country for too long.

...

Now the pieces around Wano go something like this… Kaido and Whitebeard were duking it out in the entrance to Wano.

In Onigashima was Kaido's entire fighting force, without his all-stars and a third of his flying six.

In the Flower Capital were the entire force of Orochi, his oniwabanshu, and on the Beast Pirates side were King, Queen, Jack, X-Drake, and Black Maria. Then those on the Kozuki side were the Minks, the strawhats, scabbards, and the loyal samurais of Wano...with the participants of Udon prison,led by Lady Hiyori, making their way to the capital.

Then heading towards the flower capital was the entire fighting force of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

Knowing how his entire crew died in this land on his original, Luffy was not going to let this happen again. With his entire Grand Armada, there was no way they would lose this time, no way. He can't afford it, he can't lose to Kaido again.

* * *

**Onigashima**

"Clear the way you bastards if you want to live!" Benn Beckman led the way as the Red Haired Pirates fearlessly entered Onigashima in search for their Captain.

Yasopp was snipping down the numbers like his life depended on it while Lucky Roo was tanking some major damage from the stronger zoans.

So where was Shanks?

On the depth of Onigashima, in a sea of Beast Pirates, most of which were awakened Zoans, Shanks was currently chained up to the most secure holding cell of the island. And before him was Yamato, the child of Kaido.

"What do you want, kid?" Ever since his capture, Orochi had ordered the torture of Shanks. And he was tossed to Onigashima once he was tired of torturing him.

"I wish to know the truth."

"Is that right kid?" And for a long time since his capture, Shanks had yet to smile. But this, well this was an opportunity. "Well listen..."

* * *

**Atlantis**

But then...well there is something brewing...

For on another side of the world...there was an ever so opportunistic pirate who went to **Atlantis **knowing full well that the Strawhats, Arlong the Saw, and any immediate allies, would be too busy to arrive in time to intercept him.

"Zehaha, a noisy little fishman let me know that Poseidon is here, just give her to me and I will leave half of you alive!" Marshall D. Teach had arrived in Atlantis, perfect timing too, because the Strawhat Grand Armada had just made their way to Wano. In front of him was the half dead fishman known as Vander Decken, for this man had obtained the information he needed from the little shit.

"Over my dead body." Neptune held his trident tightly, pointing it at Blackbeard. His army surrounded him with Fisher Tiger ready to fight to the death. No way was he going to let this man take his daughter. Funny enough, Blackbeard brought his entire Titanic forces with him to make a play for Poseidon.

Then there was Princess Shirahoshi, the mermaid princess and the ancient weapon known as Poseidon. She looked at Blackbeard defiantly with anger coursing through her veins. With Poseidon feeling anger...well...

"Your wish then Neptune!" And Blackbeard surrounded the entire surface land in everlasting darkness, which is his domain, his world. "Welcome to MY darkness!"


	46. Wano War (Truth)

A.N.: Read it, re-read it, then read it out loud...there's so many things going on that I blew my own mind with it.

Please enjoy

* * *

**The Warlords**

Foxy sat on his iron throne, where two beautiful women fed him some grapes. Currently a group of pirates stands guilty of interfering with his work, all of which were to be judged by the mighty Foxy. He'll attend their little gathering, for the faith of the world rests upon this war. Luffy's time travel affected Foxy by making him edgier in this timeline, more ruthless, something close to what Doflamingo was. With his slow fruit, the applicability was endless.

Orlumbus remained at sea, glad that the war never came into fruition. Though something else was brewing, for the Marines have summoned the entire Warlord forces without exception. If they decline, they will be killed, no exemption. So here he was, bringing his entire grand fleet to Marineford.

Alvida made a deal with Eustass Kid, though the stupid idiot lost out in his attempt to overtake Mugiwara. Their deal was that they would attack in unison but Kid was impatient. Too bad for that, oh well, not a big deal. Now Alvida made herself a drink as she admired herself in the mirror. She was the fairest in all the land, everyone should know that. With the hole that Big Mom left in the world, it well looks like there was an opening for Iron Mace Alvida to fulfill. The way that Luffy's travels affected Alvida was she was never really challenged from her superiority complex, and once she obtained her fruit, she had never been touched since. Even Buggy who openly went after her for bad mouthing the memory of Luffy, lost and was sent to Impel Down for it.

Weevil continued to hunt down the allies of the Whitebeard pirates, as his father had now joined the strawhats. So his target had now shifted, but he still needed to clean up the remains of the allies. Yet Weevil listened to his mother, so whatever she says he does. He was not affected by the time travel of Luffy, only now, his apparent father is alive and stronger than ever.

Kuma transferred data to the revolutionary army, though that will be his last as he was turned into the perfect cyborg by Vegapunk. Kuma's life was change by Luffy because due to his absence and the absence of the war, Kuma was not turned into a full cyborg until recently.

Ace arrived in Marineford earlier than everyone else. He currently resides in Garp's office as the two allies of the Strawhats exchanged stories of the current events. Garp truly cares about his grandson and will do anything for him, anything.

And of course Law was no longer a member of the Royal Shichibukai, for his betrayal in the Strawhats escape from Impel Down. He was currently in Wano.

* * *

**Atlantis**

"Damn it! Take care of these damn monsters!" Burgess punched a sea king straight out of the sky as it tried to eat Blackbeard. Turns of Poseidon was here, which means that he was one step closer to his true goal.

Teach was ignoring the incoming threat of the sea kings as he continued to make his way to Shirahoshi, swallowing the several merpeople through his darkness and keeping them within his darkness. He had one goal in mind and that was to get Poseidon.

Shiryu cut a sea leviathan right down the middle with one swing of his sword, while San Juan Wolf had no problem with the giant sea kings, grabbing them with his hands and tossing them against each other.

Van Augur sniped Neptunes army and hit every one he aimed for in their head, he was an accuracy machine who never misses.

Lafitte and Avalo Pizarro were massacring the fishman and human as they pleased. Atlantis was where Queen Otohime's dream was realized and now Blackbeard was destroying everything they built up.

Fisher Tiger could only do so much as he was locked in a heated battle with Vasco Shot even just this one man was a handful for the powerful warrior.

Meanwhile Catarina Devon was burning different fishmans, though funny enough, her fire did not burn, it just appeared like it did. Teach took note of this in confusion, but nevermind that he had a bigger fish to fry.

Their situation was becoming desperate as Neptune found that his wife's life was in jeopardy. Not only her but his children and his people. It would take a miracle for them to get out of this situation.

"The Revolutionaries are fucken here!" Exclaimed Burgess as in the distance, a whirlwind was swiftly making its way to Atlantis.

And that miracle did happen.

"How the hell did they know we were here?!" Exclaimed Blackbeard only to find himself enveloped in thick orange and yellow flame. The same flame that a certain firefox manifested.

"Checkmate Teach." Catarina Devon had revealed her true allegiance..or to be more precise, this was not Catarina Devon but a person impersonating the former titanic captain.

"Who the hell are you?! What have you done with Catarina!"

"Hm? I killed her obviously and I took her fruit." The appearance of Catarina Devon suddenly shifted to a certain muscular blonde haired wonder. For this man was successful in infiltrating and blending within the forces of Blackbeard.

"Sabo isn't it..." Teach suffered tremendously from the fox fire of Sabo as the second in command of the revolutionary army was not messing around. This was the man that has been tormenting his brother. How did he know? Well thanks to Ace of course. Too bad he could not prevent the death of the others, but he did what he could with what he had and saved Baccarat and Gem from dying. He was with the Blackbeard pirate posed as Catarina Devon when they attacked the Strawhat HQ. He was also in Hachinosu island as a front for a clone created by his new ability. This was to not raise suspicion. He wished he was able to move quickly enough.

But now, Sabo was the wielder of the Fox mythical zoan.

Then the whirlwind had arrived, providing a surge of new hope for the fish-folks.

"Dragon!" Exclaimed King Neptune as he was battered and bruised from defending his land.

Monkey D. Dragon had arrived to stop the progress of Blackbeard. And with him were the entire forces of the Revolutionary army. Hack, Koala, Ivankov, Sabo, Karasu, Lindberg, Bello Betty, and Morley amongst other people.

Blackbeard grit his teeth together, he wasn't supposed to show anyone this power quiet yet until he absolutely needed it. But in this desperate is a very desperate situation, he had to escape.

So Blackbeard opened his palm and slammed it together. His darkness suddenly exploded outwards, swallowing the people he chose within them. His titanic captains, crew members, and himself disappeared in a swift wave of darkness.

Though more notably, someone was gone within the citizens of Atlantis.

Princess Shirahoshi, otherwise known as Poseidon, was also swallowed in the darkness explosion.

Gone.

"NO!" Exclaimed King Neptune. While Dragon gripped his fist. He got away, again...that slippery bastard.

* * *

**Wano - ****Flower Capital**

"For my father! Carry the will of Oden in your backs and press on!" Lady Hiyori has successfully brought the prisoners of Udon to the Flower Capital.

Ashura Doji came crashing down on a soldier that nearly pierced the struggling Kinemon.

"Been some time Kin, you look as young as ever."

"Thank you my friend. It is only some days ago that I last saw you." Kinemon was helped to his feet, as he had been weakened severely from his bondage. He needed some rest, but this was no time to do so. "Kanjuro is a traitor."

"I know, we have him locked where Kawamatsu was once held. We can deal with him later." Speaking of Kawamatsu, the self proclaimed Kapa was going all out on the helpless samurais of Orochi. For he had been imprisoned for too long. Speaking of prison, Kanjuro was able to get free, and he was now making his way to rejoin with his lord Orochi.

Speaking of the snake bastard, he transformed into his eight headed form but retreated as the strawhats made their way to the castle. He fended off both Raizo and Kikunojo. Eventually Izo reunited with his brother, advancing through the hole which the Vanguard unit created.

"Kikunojo, you're as young as ever." Izo blocked a head of Orochi which came close to slamming down on the tired Kikunojo.

"Brother. I have missed you." Replied the weakened samurai who eventually passed out from exhaustion.

"Good to see you Izo." Said Nekomamushi as he too collapsed face first. Inuarashi was being helped to his feet by Wanda and Carrot, but no luck.

Usopp rushed to catch his beloved Kaya, who had been strung up for being associated with the Strawhats. "Sorry I'm late." With those words, Kaya passed out in his arms, exhausted from the earlier battle with the Beast Pirates. Usopp could feel his blood boil as he unleashed a wave of observation haki to pinpoint all of his enemies. It was hunting time.

"You can rest now." Law arrived in front of Bepo, who was tending to his brother Zepo. Bepo smiled at the arrival of Law and passed out. Law cut horizontally in his anger with how his friend was mistreated.

"Come now Galdino, we are safe now." Pedro had Galdino over his shoulder. While Cabaji went for his friend, Mohji.

Ohm was saved by the arrival of Enel along with Shura and Gedatsu. "Where is Satori?" Ohm asked, wondering where the big man was. Then Enel shook his head and Ohm immediately knew what it meant.

Kuina was looking around and helping any and all allies that she could. The epic blade, Yoru came down on some unfortunate samurais as they were put away in an instant.

"Mihawk-san." It had been years since they last spoke with one another, but who can forget the word's strongest swordsman.

"Shimotsuki Kuina." Mihawk then crossed his arms as suddenly, a pair of strong arms covered her in a tight embrace, swallowing her within his arms. His scent was ever so familiar as the memory of him never left her, not even once.

"Kuina...You owe me a rematch." Said a certain moss haired swordsman.

"Stupid." Replied Kuina, with tears welling up in her eyes sinking into his arm for just a moment but realizing that they were in a battlefield.

Sanji smirked to himself at the stupid swordsman finally getting with the girl, meanwhile, he kicked several Samurais clear from the path of the cuisine unit.

"Where the fuck is Oden?" Jozu plowed through a set of enemies, knocking them out with a single shoulder tackle.

"For a place filled with beauty, this is truly a depressing sight." Vista refered to the many factories that sprouted out in the once beautiful land.

"Lord Oden is dead..." Said Shinobu the man killer, a loyal subject of the late Kozuki Oden. Both Vista and Jozu immediately stopped what they were doing, looking at Shinobu with confusion and grief. All this time...

As for the remaining two all stars, Black Maria was immediately locked in a duel with the newest wielder of the soul fruit, Nami while X Drake was face to face with Corazon. For the silent killer knew something about X Drake.

The Oniwabashu backed up their Lord Orochi as he made his swift retreat.

"Hurry men! We need to establish a base!" Dead set in the center of the Flower Capital, the Oven and Marco set up a tent for their patients and food to filter through. The Giants set up a perimeter, while the weapon and research division began to set up traps to their HQ. The Strawhats have successfully set up a base in the Flower Capital of Wano.

Meanwhile Luffy was openly challenged by the all stars. With Jack, Queen, and King surrounding the emperor of the new world. He simply smirked as he twirled his black staff, transforming his body into his bound man form.

"Surrender now Mugiwara, you will not stand a chance against us." King covered himself in his own brand of flame. Meanwhile the funkiest of the bunch began to dance around the current Yonko while Jack just stared at Luffy.

"If you were going to challenge me." He then disappeared before their eyes, quicker than any of them could anticipate. He then appeared above Jack, slamming his haki infused fist into the head of the all star, knocking him out with a single punch. Queen tried to move forward, but Luffy pinned him straight to the ground with the long staff, extending and expanding as it pressed its weight into Queen. The all star tried to get up but Luffy appeared above him, and with Enma still pinning him down, Luffy delivered a jet stamp to knock out the second of the all stars. King blaze through the sky in his ancient zoan form, Pteranodon. He was able to get within inches of delivering a strike at Luffy but the emperor was able to slam both of his fists on the head of the dinosaur and slam him straight into the ground. "You should have brought your entire forces."

He stood the three calamities, which he easily handled, but they'll be back up sooner rather than later. The Vanguard Unit was able to pierce through the middle as planned as the Strawhats were finally filtering in, pushing Orochi's forces back. This countermeasure was enough for Orochi to retreat backwards, forcing his Yamata no Orochi form to take its full form.

The aged Momonosuke led the samurais in providing the much needed morale boost. Now if only the cuisine unit and medical team can heal the wounded and provide the nutrients needed for the soldiers of this war.

"Its a good look brother." Said Lady Hiyori.

"Lets win this for father!" Replied Lord Momonosuke, with fire blazing in his eyes.

This was not the true challenge quiet yet, for in the distance, Luffy could feel it, for the Beast Pirates were busy preparing in their voyage to the flower capital. The entire Beast Pirates were coming, and that includes the remaining group of the flying six. Orochi currently hid in his castle, waiting for an opportunity to strike once the chance arises. More importantly, Kaido was definitely going to come, it's just a matter of time when.

* * *

**Wano - **Edward Newgate '**Whitebeard**' vs Strongest Beast **Kaido**

The strongest man in the sea was ten years older than his absolute prime. But he was still stronger than ever, for Edward Newgate has taken care of his health, focusing on his well being rather than drinking and fighting like before. Instead he focused his energy on maintaining a discipline like no one had seen before.

"Something is different about you Newgate." Kaido delivered thunder bagua which Whitebeard met with his quake bisento.

"Gurara, it must be my dashing good looks." Whitebeard returned the favor with a quake infused punch which Kaido met with his haki infused forehead.

"No Newgate...you are as I remembered you when I was in my younger years in the rocks pirates." Kaido took a step back and prepared his club.

"Handy work of the age user, she does wonders with her powers, and all under Mugiwara. Say Kaido, do you still consider yourself the strongest?" Whitebeard also prepared his bisento, knowing full well what's coming.

"Remember this Newgate..." As Kaido delivered his devastating thunder bagua, the impact was enough to go through the bisento of Whitebeard, knocking it out of his hands. "...Not once in your life, did you ever make me fall on my back!"

With this declaration, Whitebeard fell on one knee, absorbing the entirety of Kaido's thunderous strike. It was enough of a shock to cause the Dragon to transform.

It was true, as even in the days within the Rocks Pirates, Whitebeard never won against Kaido. For Whitebeard cared so much in bond that he was never able to overcome the beast. Looks like old habits, die hard.

Now Whitebeard was back on his feet though not able to recover quickly enough to chase after the fleeing dragon, for the dragon was headed to the flower capital, to face who he believes will finally give him a challenge.

"Mugiwara! Show me what Oden was able to show me back then!"

* * *

**Wano - Onigashima**

"Damn it we have to go back." Sazaki looked towards the direction of the capital, finding a bunch of action in the area.

"BUT we just got here!" Ulti complained climbing on the back of Page One, but they had to do it, for they were being invaded. Page One deadpanned at his sister's attics.

"All Beast Pirate personnel! We are headed to the Capital!" Exclaimed Who's Who, taking control of the situation. Sazaki didn't like being ordered around, but he will deal with him later.

The literal animal kingdom screamed in glee as they were being summoned for war. From different species of elephants, giraffes, feline family, canine family, bugs, and sea creatures who are unable to swim due to being fruit users, the Beast Pirates were filled with Zoans.

The ten numbers turned back to the Flower Capital, setting their sites on the giants within the Strawhat forces.

"What about Red Haired?" Asked Page One, asking the important question.

"He's not going anywhere." Or so they thought.

Water dripped in the cell of one, Red Haired Shanks. Above them, they could hear people moving around and rushing to go somewhere.

But it did not matter to the two people in the dungeon, as Shanks remained in his metallic bondage while Yamato listened to his story.

"So...the true history is as follows..." Begun Shanks, who learned of the void century in his dealings with the world government. For they kept him alive because he knew too much, and he traded information in order to keep himself and his people alive. More prominently of said information was the location or Pluton. "At the beginning of time, there was Uranus, the creator of all things, the ruler of the sky."

As Shanks began his recollection of the true history Yamato sat down in front of him, showing her true face. Her beauty was a surprise yet Shanks cared not for her beauty for all he cared for was Makino. "Uranus grew bored of his solitude and decided to create his siblings, Poseidon who was his sea loving sister...then there was Pluton, his earthbound brother whose obsession with creating new things jump started the creation of humankind. Twenty pairs of men and women were created by Pluton to satiate his hunger for discovery. Though Uranus, who believed his superiority complex far surpassed that of his creation, decided to hunt down Pluton for creating such disgusting creatures. Uranus created seven stars from his vision, and these stars were used as a weapon in the war against his own brother. Pluton caught wind of this and decided to instill a secret tree filled with wondrous powers, a gift to the mortals to give them an edge against Uranus and his seven stars. Now where was Poseidon in all this? She wants no part of such conflict, thus the fruit of the devil shall never enter the domain of the sea monarch."

"Hmm is that so?" Yamato never heard of such a tale, and yet here she was humoring the idea of this tale. Was this the true history? She'll decide after the fact.

"The twenty kings promised to help Pluton in the war against Uranus consuming the fruit of the devil, but then nineteen out of the twenty kings were secretly working with Uranus behind their creator's back. Only one king remained loyal to Pluton and thus on his deathbed, before Uranus slayed him, Pluton gave the loyal king a weapon that could reach the skies and destroy his tyrannical brother but the blueprint was instead hidden, for the king feared for the life of his family. Meanwhile the 19 kings who helped Uranus in killing Pluton were raised within a red wall, near the heavens close enough for Uranus to toy with their desire and greed. Though Uranus never expected one his own creation a boy, one of the star, his most precious joy...In order for Pluton to survive long enough to pass on his blueprint, Joy Boy held off Uranus long enough, but he too perished... living in his wake a dream that one day Uranus' tyrannical rule will be put to an end...it was enough to allow for his resurrection every hundred of years to attempt to kill his creator..."

"Joy Boy..." She had more questions to this revelation. "What happened to Poseidon?" Yamato was starting to believe the story, little by little, it was all fitting together.

"She continued to rule in her domain, passing her lineage to the first female born mermaid of the royal family. She feared for her people so she did not interfere with the war of her siblings."

"Hmm so Poseidon is a mermaid...Pluton is a weapon, and Uranus is a person?" Asked Yamato. To which Shanks could only smile as she was finally sold on his recollection of the true history. "Then what happened during the Void Century? What is the will of D and these people running around with D in there name?"

"That part I do not know...but that information will most likely be in Laugh Tale, where Luffy will be headed."

"What about you?" Yamato's ears perked up at the thought of needing to go to Laugh Tale to truly understand what happened during the void century.

"I feel as if Wano will be my final call." Declared Shanks feeling his scar burn on his face. "For he is coming."

Suddenly darkness enveloped Onigashima just as the Beast Pirates had made their way to the Flower Capital. All that remained in the island were the Red Haired Pirates who continued to look for their captain, Shanks, and Yamato.

From out the darkness was Blackbeared, along with his entire forces. San Juan Wolf held a passed out Shirahoshi over his giant shoulders.

"Dragon showing up at a time like this was truly detrimental." Commented Lafitte.

"So Catarina actually died and that bastard Sabo took his place...for how long?" Asked Doc Q.

"I don't give a fuck! It doesn't matter, we have what we came for. We have to continue with the final phase of the plan to go to the holy land and meet the man who sits on the empty throne...but first there's a certain red haired bastard that needs to go. Take care of the others." He was referring to the other members of the Red Haired Pirates, which caused a smile to form on his titanic captain's faces.

Teach made his way to the dungeon.

"Free me daughter of Kaido, I must fight this monster to the death."

"As you wish." Yamato released Shanks from his binding, and his weapon was given to him by Yamato.

"For the information that I gave you on the true history of our world, I wish for you to aid Luffy in bringing in a new age of peace."

"Consider it done." With that, Yamato disappeared in a puff of smoke, honoring Shank's final wish. In learning the true history, Yamato had found a new purpose. No longer will she be blind of her father's hunger for power. Now she was going to do things for herself. And that starts with meeting Strawhat Luffy.

"Zehaha Red Haired." Teach finally reveals his face, with Shanks sitting on the group as to gather a little bit of energy for his climactic battle.

"Teach." He touched his face scar as it burned tremendously at the sight. He finally got on both feet and unleashed a heavy wave of his conqueror's haki. This will be a war to the death, and Shanks was going to kill Teach no matter what it takes.

* * *

**World Government **

"You're kidding right?" The World Government Commander in Chief Kong currently resides in the company of the Five Elder stars, all of which were bothered by the same issue at hand. "You're telling me that we have Mugiwara, who killed Linlin mind you, free to do as he pleases in Wano!? Let me remind you that Wano is the place where most of our weapons come from, and the material necessary for building the Pacifistas."

"Shut your mouth Kong, don't you think we argued these points." The elder swordsman quickly shut down Kong's outburst, leaving him to grit his teeth.

"We don't know what could possess him to let this pass, but his word is supreme." Commented the eldest of the five elder stars.

...

Meanwhile on the empty throne at the peak of the holy land. One man with the true power of this world, controlling everything in the shadow.

He looks at the posters of seven emperors of the sea, a red cross was placed on Dogtooth, Whitebeard, and Big Mom. Only three remained unmarked which were Red Haired, Blackbeard, and Kaido. Then there was one poster of a certain straw hat wearing pirate emperor that Im had taken particular interest in. He held the wanted poster over his view and plastered his face with a smile.

"Mugiwara...you have found that traitorous monkey I see...now the fox is with Dragon..." He then dropped the poster and moved on to the poster of the sole king out of twenty that defied him. "Nefertari Cobra...you have inherited the will of Pluton...it seems that now is the time to enact a second cleansing. A time for the second void century." He then proceeded to retreat to his sleeping chamber, where a tree rested in the dead center of it. Within his massive bed chamber was the tree known as Adam, the same tree that produces all of the devil fruit in the world. The same tree that Pluton gifted to humankind to openly challenge Uranus' rule. For Im was no ordinary mortal, for he was pure evil personified resting in his sky domain, he was the creator of this world…"Poseidon, I will finally see you once more."

Im was Uranus.


	47. Wano War (Onward)

Wano - **Flower Capital**

Tension rang high as both Zoro and Kuina worked in tandem in disposing any and all who stood against them. Their bond transcends even the time lost between them as despite their current predicament, they exchanged stories of their time apart.

"You are a Shimotsuki, an important part of Wano's history?" Zoro delivered a cut through a Orochi loyalist.

"Yes, this is why I had to go, to fulfill my familial duties. Otherwise, my father would have been sent out in my place." Kuina twisted through two enemies, slicing them in their core with one slice.

"You could've told me, I would have gone with you." Zoro was still confused, different emotions ran through him as seeing her back, it was surreal.

"That's what I was afraid of Zoro. If we both went to Wano, then who would fulfil our dream of becoming the strongest swordsman?" To this Zoro finally realized what her reasoning was on leaving him behind. So instead of pushing on with that subject, he instead selected something else to talk about.

"Sorry Kuina, but I am only the second strongest swordsman, Mihawk is something else."

"Stop being so weak minded, I believe in a straight out battle, you will be able to challenge for the title." Assured Kuina with a smile. Oh that deadly, beautiful smile. This caused Zoro to lose focus for just a second, enough so that a Wano samurai was mere inches from cutting through his throat. Lucky for him, Kuina was there and pierced through the skull of the enemy. "Focus young boy." She teased, causing Zoro to blush feverishly. Only Kuina could make him feel like this.

Close by the couple, a seething Smoothie who took out her frustration in the enemy samurais. She kicked and punched the fluid out of all her opponents while looking directly at Zoro and Kuina. She was very jealous of their exchange and now found herself in a predicament. Her pursuit of the moss haired swordsman started when he said hello to her without trembling on his feet. For in her time with the Big Mom pirates, all the men who could stand up to her were her own siblings, while those who were not, feared her power. Zoro was not scared of her, so that's why she fell. Hard.

While they were all busy with the forces of Wano, a group of people broke away and made their way to the castle of the cowardly shogun.

"Are you going to drool there, dear sister." From beside her, Daifuku had appeared, bringing along his genie to wipe the floor out of the samurais. The genie then proceeded to mow through several of the Wano Samurais.

"What an intense situation we found ourselves in." Cracker proceeded to go inside his pretzel armor, ensuring that he was protected while dishing out some serious damage.

"Yeah this is pretty normal for the Strawhats to be honest." Sanji kicked a samurai straight through his other opponent, swiftly making his way to the docks, something was coming, and he was tasked to intercept the incoming enemies.

He was joined by his former captain, Boa Hancock, along with Reiju and Jinbei.

"Don't stagger, we have to win this one." Ordered Hancock to her party.

"Aye." Responded Jinbei as behind him, were the Beast Pirates interception party. For the animal kingdom was coming, and they needed all the muscle they could get. Kaku, Raisin, Khalifa, Blueno, Brook, Cavendish, Vista, Lily Enstomach, Dorry, Brogy, Blamenco, Nougat, and Vergo to name a few.

* * *

Then the two Toby Roppo who remained in the Flower Capital were having troubles of their own.

Strawhat Pirates Infiltration Division Commander **Corazon** vs Beast Pirates Flying Six **X Drake**

"How's the SSG?" Corazon had locked X Drake within his sound bubble, they were having a conversation despite exchanging heavy blows with one another.

"Growing slowly, I'm glad you are alive, commander." X Drake drove his claws forward, attempting to stab Corazon. It was all for a show.

"I'm no longer your commander but I'm glad, are you mad at me for running with the pirates?" Being X Drake's former commander, Corazon had a mentor relationship to the ancient zoan.

"Knowing you commander, this Strawhat Guy must be special. You were deep into your brother's operation but you never turned despite being with family." The respect was evident.

"Hm I guess you can say that. So how should we go about this?"

"We have to exchange punches for a show while I fill you in on the Beast Pirate's operations." X Drake transformed into his hybrid form which was much stronger than before. Yet Corazon could handle him as he was holding back slightly.

"Go on then..."

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Strategic Division **Nami** vs Beast Pirates Flying Six **Black Maria**

"Begone you damn pest!" Black Maria was quick despite her size, but Nami zoomed past her strikes with ease as Zeus flew through her slow strikes. What Nami did not expect was Black Maria using a literal parasol as her weapon, and even more surprising was her fruit ability.

Black Maria unleashed a breath attack which caused Nami to spiral for a moment. She then transformed herself, gowing eight limbs and a massive dorsal form on her butt and her top half remained human. Her eyes were two, now they were six.

For Black Maria was not just any zoan, for she had the Mythical Zoan, Arachne. Then her dorsal cavity began to literally shoot out spiderlings, all of which were eager to kill Nami.

"Eww! I hate spiders!" Nami set the spawns on fire as Black Maria continued to produce tiny spiders that continued to pursue Nami. She brought out her right hand to manifest some fire balls, thanks to the help of Prometheus. She then began to throw said fireballs at the spiders as Black Maria swatted at her with her parasol. This has become a very difficult situation but Nami was the new wielder of the damn soul fruit, the fruit of an emperor. But her downfall could come down to her inexperience, as Black Maria was a seasoned warrior, while she only obtained her fruit recently.

"You'll die eventually and we'll see who the real bug is!" Black Maria screeched as she crawled after Nami. She was quick for her size and creepy looking at the same time. Her eight legs moved in unison as she pursued the annoying little girl that dared oppose her.

"This is so gross!" In her despair on the horrid situation. "Brulee! What's my play here?" Nami had zoomed past the spiders and was now playing cat and mouse from the spider queen.

On the other end of the communication mirror, Brulee was busy, for she had been fending off the samurais from entering her mirror dimension, and by her side was Arlong, who helped her out of his personal request. For he finally decided to man up and own up for lost time. It was his fault, and both of them knew it.

"Go away Arlong." Brulee had unleashed light beams from her mirror reflection, two of which were the size of pocket mirrors and floated right by her head.

"No." Was the short response of the Fishman as he smashed two samurai's heads into the other.

What were they guarding that was so important?

* * *

**Mirror Dimension**

"Now little Pez, rest as Papa has to do what he needs to. This is for your benefit in the future." Bege gave his son to his wife, ensuring that the little one was calm before turning his way to a mirror portal. The family of those of the Strawhat Pirates, along with allies and friends were placed in the safety of Brulee's mirror world. Luffy did not want the incident to happen again, this was the extra precaution he needed to take to ensure that it does not. "Senor! Better take care of people, especially the kids!" Civilian wives and husbands also hid in the mirror dimension. Funny enough, even the young members of the former Big Mom hid in the dimension as well.

"Count on it." Senor Pink was tasked with staying with the children, he along with Sugar, Gem, and Baby 5 were left in the mirror dimension. This was just in case someone gets through. Which would be a near impossibility as Arlong was guarding Brulee.

"Hush now little one papa will be back." Chiffon also stayed behind with her baby, and where Chiffon went, Lola was there as well.

"Beautiful boy, I have one on my own." The wife of Yasopp, Banchina, approached Chiffon and admired the young lad. "But that little man is all grown up now, he even has his own girlfriend now. Oh my, I didn't think my Usopp could confess to his crush."

"Boys are such a pain aren't they?" Praline approached the group as she carried her own child, the father being Aladine of course.

To this the mothers laugh, understanding full well the trouble with boys.

* * *

**Flower Capital**

The massive Kraken attempted to thwart the arrival of the Beast Pirates, and yet a tiny, agile Pachycephalosaurus. The ancient zoan smashed Surume with a single headbut.

"Why don't you all shut the hell up!" Ulti yelled from the top of her lungs as she quickly disposed of Surume all on her own. Page One stood close by while Sazaki and Who's Who remained glued to their spot.

The Beast Pirates have arrived, thus sealing the Strawhats in the center of the Flower Capital. With Orochi's forces coming from the castle, while the Beast Pirates came from the port.

"Stop your blabbering little girl." All around the Beast pirates, were the arrival of the Strawhats. And in front of Ulti, was Reiju, staring her down as if she was nothing but an ant.

Jinbei stood before Page One, with the match up surprisingly not going as the Beast Pirates expected. Sazaki thought he was going to fight the second strongest fish man.

It wasn't, for Sazaki was faced off against Sanji.

Last was the Queen of the Strawhat Grand Armada, Boa Hancock, not even paying attention to Who's Who as to insult him. She did not even find him worthy of her time.

A smirked from a distance, as one of the strategic mind of the strawhat was glad that their plan came into fruition. "As Planned." Kuro said with a smile, but more importantly, he had to get to Lucci. Some vital information needs to go to him.

"Go now Kuro, we are nearly finished here." Franky gave him a reassuring thumbs up to which Kuro nodded his head.

For in the center of the flower capital, the Strawhats have set up a home base, with a steady flow of supplies and nourishments.

But where where were the numbers? Those giant creatures that exceed even the height of the likes of Hajrudin.

Those ten creatures stood unmoving as certain individuals stood in their path.

The former member of the Roger's Pirates who was stashed in Impel Down for a very long time, Douglas Bullet. "I'm a bit pissed off."

The former emperor of the old world, Shiki the Golden Lion. "As soon as we deal with these jokers, the sooner we can return to HQ."

The leader of the Giant Pirates, Hajrudin. "Let me through, I got a bone to pick with Blackbeard!" Of course, Hajrudin noticed San Juan Wolf, which meant that Blackbeard was crawling around.

The former third division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Diamond Jozu. "I'm going to rip all of your limbs off!" Exclaimed the diamond man at the numbers, to which the creatures just laughed at his absurd claims...apparent absurd claims.

The former ruler of thriller bark, and current member of the Strawhat Grand Armada, Gecko Moria. "I wanted to take the shadow of Kaido and kill him slowly, but this will do, I'll kill his monster puppets instead!"

The current number one fan of the Luffy, Bartolomeo. "You're all going to die!" Magellan joined him on his war cry.

Then the user of the snow fruit and one of the Queens of the Strawhat Pirates, Monet. "Hmm."

And surprising the numbers, was a bone cracking strike from the mad monk, as Urouge took a firm grasp of the leg of the mighty giant and squeeze until the giant's bones collapsed on itself. "Let us obtain a fruitful victory over these creatures!"

The numbers had met their match.

"Usopp provide a cover! We need to get back to HQ!" Law sliced down an enemy. Bepo held up his brother Zepo while Carrot and Wanda provided cover.

"Got it!" Usopp provided the much needed cover as Kaya stood behind him. The rest of the minks provided the perfect group to retrieved the injured, but for the life of them, they could not find their Lord Nekomamushi and Lord Inuarashi. Where were they?

The stakes were becoming more and more troubling as back within the plaza of the Flower Capital, the resilient beast pirates all star began to stir from their slumber...and the Captain was not there to stop them again.

No problem.

As Crocodile, Marco, and Mihawk were there to meet the groggy all stars.

"About fucken time!" Exclaimed Crocodile, and by the luck of the draw, he was left to fight with Jack.

"I'll get the strongest." Mihawk had his arms crossed as he looked down on King.

"Fine by me." Marco responded with a smile, sizing up Queen.

* * *

**Onigashima **

Above the cold dungeon, the Red Haired Pirates were engaged in battles against the Blackbeard Pirates. San Juan Wolf stood over the crowd and carried the sleeping form of Shirahoshi. Amazing how the massive continent puller was able to hold the already gigantic mermaid with one hand. Yes, San Juan Wolf was in the race of continent pullers, though only partly.

Yasopp had been exchanging some well timed strikes with Van Augur, neither man gaining an advantage of the other.

Ben had successfully scared Shiryu but he was a long way from gaining the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Rockstar was caught by the powerhouse known as Avalo Pizarro, as he tried to choke the life out of the Red Haired Pirate.

It was becoming bleak for the Red Haired Pirates as San Juan Wolf was back on his feet, Avalo Pizarro held Rockstar by his throat, Shiryu and Ben Beckman were stuck in a duel, Yasopp and Van Augur were not hitting each other, and the Blackbeard pirates overwhelmed the Red Haired pirates by a lot.

"There was a lot of noise here, what are you bastards up to?" Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, had arrived to aid the Red Haired Pirates. He was going to pursue Kaido, but he knew that Luffy wanted the dragon badly. So instead, he opted to go to Onigashima, where he found that Princess Shirahoshi was held hostage. He had a good relationship with King Neptune, and the Princess was like a daughter to him. So there was no way he was going to stand pat.

So he did what any logical man would do, crashing into the knees of San Juan Wolf with his quake abilities covering the entirety of his body. The impact was enough to cause the giant monster to scream in agony, causing him to drop Shirahoshi from his grasp. "Young one, wake up! You must escape from here." Whitebeard jumped mid air using mild quakes to position himself to be right by her ear, jolting her to her senses.

"What is happening!" She panicked as she was falling from high in the sky, but she quickly recovered and took a dive into the treacherous sea below. Poseidon has escaped the grasp of Teach. And now Whitebeard stood with the Red Haired Pirates, against the crew of the traitorous bastard.

"Well boys, care to dance with me?" He jumped beside Ben Beckman, along with Lucky Roo, Rockstar, and Yasopp. He came to aid them, and eventually, he will get the satisfaction of watching Blackbeard bleed by the hands of Shanks.

But The arrival of Whitebeard was not the most surprising part of the battle in Onigashima.

From out of nowhere, Avalo Pizarro felt a bullet go straight through his hands, causing him to drop the choking Rockstar.

"What the fuck?!" Then from out of nowhere, the recovering San Juan Wolf had found himself without his left arm, for a certain silver haired individual had cut it clean off.

Avalo Pizarro tried to go after the shooter but found himself surrounded by floating limbs of a certain red nosed pirate.

San Juan Wolf fell face first, passing out once more from losing his arm. Then on his back stood three people, who were finally here to join the war.

"I heard that you were all messing with our boy, Shanks. Care to explain." His appearance was enough to cause a shift in the Blackbeard Pirates. Even Shiryu was unsure of the outcome of this war, because with the appearance of more and more of these strong fuckers. More likely than not, they are all going to end up like San Juan Wolf.

Beside the grey haired swordsman was a woman who carried a sniper over her shoulders. Then on his other side was the red nosed pirate who stood against Avalo Pizaro.

"Gurara, if it isn't the Dark King and our little miss Dark Queen." Of course, Whitebeard was referring to his rival's first mate, Rayleigh. Then as far as the Dark Queen, well that was his former crewmate, Shakuyaku(also known as Shakky).

"Hey Whitebeard been some time." Responded Shakky as she annihilated two incoming Blackbeard pirates with a single bullet.

"As deadly as ever." Said Whitebeard with a massive smile over his face.

Meanwhile Buggy looked around frantically, as not a single person acknowledged his arrival.

"I'm here too you bastards!" But all he heard were whispers from the Blackbeard pirates, pointing at him and laughing.

"Isn't he the guy that lost to Alvida."

"What a loser."

"Such a fucken Clown."

"Nerd!"

The insults were a bit much and Buggy had enough. And to unleash his fury on this unsuspecting Blackbeard pirate grunts, Buggy released his newest, most improved Buggy Bomb!

And the result was magnificent, destroying the very ground that the naysayer stood on. In fact, the impact was so great that both sides had to separate or risk getting caught in the explosion.

After the explosion finally subsided, a clear view could be seen in the dungeons of Onigashima, it was so deep that not even Buggy could comprehend the power of his new bomb.

Below on the very core of the dungeon, an annoyed Blackbeard looked up, staring daggers into the eyes of Buggy. While on the other hand, Shanks was laughing hysterically, finding the entire situation funny.

Even Rayleigh, Whitebeard, and Shakky could not hold their snickers. While the Blackbeard pirates were too shocked to move.

Leave it to Buggy to lighten the mood, even just slightly.

Meanwhile on the outer edge of Onigashima, two people arrived on the shore of the headquarters of the beast pirates. And these two people happened to meet the one person they were not expecting to see.

"Who the hell are you?" A man, wearing his signature scarf that imposes fear through those who oppose him. Beside him was a woman who instinctively crossed her arms, sprouting limbs all around her. And yet she did not fear them, in fact, she met their aura with her own.

"No, who the hell are you and what do you want." Asked the woman who was garbed with an oni mask.

They were Katakuri and Robin, and they were after the road poneglyph that Kaido hid in the core of Onigashima.

She was Yamato, and she was heading out to go to the mainland to see Mugiwara for herself.

* * *

**Orochi's Castle**

Despite their fatigue, despite their pain, their anger far exceeded that of any other emotion they had at the moment.

Nine Warriors stood before the castle of the murderer who killed their beloved master. The entire castle was shut closed as the current Shogun of Wano, along with the traitorous Kanjuro, currently resided within the tall walls of the castle. Orochi also had his oniwabanshu.

Two rightful heir to the throne stood in front of the group as they each carried the blade of their father. Momonosuke was now an adult, complete with Ame no Habakiri in his hands. Meanwhile Hiyori carried the weight of Enma.

"Let's end this." Hiyori had brought the samurai of Wano to the castle of the cowardly snake. She led the stride forward to the castle of the shogun, and the rest of the scabbards followed her. Momonosuke ran beside her, then they were followed by Kinemon, Raizo, Kikunojo, Denjiro, Ashura Doji, Kawamatsu, Nekomamushi, Inuarashi, and finally Shinobu.

"For Lord Oden!" Exclaimed Kinemon, letting his blade become ablazed.

"AHHH!" Exclaimed everyone. Funny enough, Orochi actually opened the main gate, but out came the samurais of Orochi, attempting to drown them in numbers.

Kinemon immediately went pass the lackeys and collided with Kanjuro, his old friend turned out to be the spy who infiltrated their family. He had to kill this man, no matter how much it pained him.

Denjiro let anger seep through his body as he channeled all the years of his pain through the guard of Fukurokuju, but he had to do more than that to get through the guard of the ninja. "For all the years that you've tortured my people while carrying out your passion."

Ashura Doji stood in front of Daikoku, not allowing him to get to his master.

Inuarashi unleashed his cat fury against Bishamon.

Nekomamushi did the same with his dog tenacity against Hanzo.

Raizo then looked at Chrome, knowing full well of her abilities. This was going to be dangerous.

Kikunojo had to fight the quick moving Fujin.

Kawamatsu faced off against Raijin.

Shinobu was faced of against the fair skinned Jigoku Benten. She noted that she used to be as beautiful on her younger days, but it was time to show the young lady that she fought for the wrong team.

Finally both Momonosuke and Hiyori got through the remaining oniwabanshu and entered the chambers of Koruzumi Orochi.

"I'll kill you all! I'll kill you all!" A massive hydra filled the room, each head threatening the life of the siblings. But the siblings had no fear. This was their destiny.

* * *

Wano - **Outside** the Flower Capital

On another part of the battlefield, away from most of the battles was Luffy. He stood over a mountain as he was quick to dispose of the All Stars. They'll be up soon, and they are going to be met with Luffy's own powerhouses.

"Come then bastard." Luffy looked up in the sky, and immediately spotted the dragon of his nightmare, the same bastard who killed all of his friends in his original timeline. For back then, he was careless and severely outnumbered. Now he was not. For Monkey D Luffy has been waiting for this moment since the day that Lady Toki sent him back in time.

Kaido approached him swiftly, diving into Luffy head on. But just like before in the previous timeline, Luffy jumped up in the air, covered his fist in armament haki, then he activated gear third and unleashed a powerful blow to the head of the strongest beast, sending him straight to the ground.

Kaido transformed into his oni form and laughed as he had finally found a worthy opponent, one that can possibly grant him his wish...his wish of death.

Though surprising the beast, was the outstretched arm of the strawhat emperor, grabbing him from the back of the head. Before Kaido could react, Luffy slung himself forward, slamming his hardened knee straight to the face of the monster. Then as he stumbled backwards, Luffy delivered a bazooka, then a gear third stomp, then a series of gatling until finally he unleashed a red hawk, straight to the guts of Kaido.

Funny enough, he fell backwards from the onslaught, the monster fell on his back by the works of Monkey D. Luffy.

Morgans saw this whole event transpire as he detached himself from the main land and followed the battle to document everything that was transpiring. He announced immediately that Mugiwara had won, but the call of the albatross was a bit too premature. For the beast was quick to get back up on both feet and upon seeing Morgan's, Kaido unleashed a powerful beam from his horns into the unsuspecting news reporter.

Lucky for Morgans, Mont d'Or was there to block the beam with his books.

"Thanks buddy." Said Morgans to his news partner.

"Don't mention it...but damn this is crazy...and fucking scary." The two continued to sit pat as they documented the titanic, world changing class of two powerful beings.

Luffy knew that Kaido would not fall for such a simple combination. So he took his staff from his back and prepared to fight the beast with Enma, the long staff.

"I know of that staff, it was said to have been an entity from the early life of this world. But you see Mugiwara, I too wield an ability that was there in the time of this long staff." Kaido kicked the ground and several clutters of rocks erupted from the ground. Then with his club, he unleashed the clutter straight to the face of Luffy.

"This is true, King. The Western Dragon was the reason why I rested in the deepest part of the earth. For in our battle, I lost. And the Western Dragon drove me down until I could not fight anymore. I only awoke recently for your call, as you are the true king. The one that will eliminate my creator from this world...once and for all." It was easy work for Luffy to demolish the incoming projectile. But what followed the dust was a motivated Kaido, who's speed was not expected with his size. Luffy had to bring Enma in between the club and his skull as he was driven several steps back.

"Come now Mugiwara, this can't be all. For a man who killed Linlin,subdued Shiki and Newgate, and employed the likes of Katakuri and Marco...you must be stronger than what you are letting off."

"You have no idea." Luffy was then covered in smoke, enveloping himself in his own air.

Then from out came the dramatic transformation, was Luffy but this time Enma was no longer in his hands. For Enma and Luffy had combined their spirit, with Luffy commanding Enma as his commander.

Luffy's arm extended as it did before, but now he could expand his size at his will, with no limits.

Luffy had finally reached his true awakening.

Kaido doubled over in pain as he received a hardened punch straight to his guts. It was quick to reach him, but it was also deadly as it expanded instantaneously into a large fist, slamming the beast through several mountains.

Those who could stop for a moment to watch were in awe. Those who were busy with their own battles could only smile at the shockwaves that escaped the air.

Luffy retracted his fist and pursued the dragon before he could recover. Each fist was harder than the last, as if getting hit by pure pain. Kaido could only smile as he finally met his true adversary, someone who can help him use his true power.

And so Kaido unleashed a powerful breath to create some space between himself and Luffy.

Then as the space was created, Kaido screamed into the air, transforming himself into his hybrid form.

For he had become an anthropomorphic dragon-man hybrid, with his blue scales more compact to cover the entirety of his body. His head was a combination of his imposing eyes along with the snout of his dragon form and of course, his horns which represented his supremacy within his animal kingdom.

And Luffy mediately knew that this was not the same monster he fought earlier.

This was Kaido at his finest.

"I'll make you realize that you are weak Mugiwara." Kaido bound forward to clash with Strawhat Luffy. "I am the strongest!" Roared the mighty beast.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing Kaido." And Luffy responded by meeting him down the middle for an epic clash for the ages. With the western dragon, meeting the rubber monkey king.

* * *

**Wanokuni War**

Outside Onigashima

Emperor 'Mugiwara' Monkey D. Luffy vs Emperor 'Thousand Beast' Kaido

Morgans w/ Mont d'Or present to document

Flower Capital

Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk vs King

Marco 'the Phoenix' vs Queen

Sir Crocodile vs Jack

Boa Hancock vs Who's Who

Sanji vs Sazaki

Jinbei vs Page One

Reiju vs Ulti

Nami vs Black Maria

Corazon vs X Drake

Zoro w/ Shimotsuki Kuina vs Orochi's Samurais

Brulee w/ Arlong guarding Mirror Dimension

The rest in Strawhat HQ

Port of Wano

Shiki 'the Golden Lion' vs Ichi(1 Numbers) w/ Sichinana(7 Numbers)

Douglas Bullet vs Ni(2 Numbers)

Magellan w/ Santo(3 Numbers)

Hajrudin vs Yonshi(4 Numbers)

Moria vs Go(5 Numbers)

Monet w/ Bartolomeo vs Roku(6 Numbers)

Jozu vs Hatcha(8 Numbers)

Urouge vs Juuobi(10 Numbers)w/ Kukuu(9 Numbers)

Kaku, Raisin, Khalifa, Blueno, Brook, Cavendish, Vista, Lily Enstomach, Dorry, Brogy, Blamenco, Nougat, and

Vergo vs Thousands of Zoan Beast Pirates

Orochi's Castle

Kozuki Momonosuke w/ Kozuki Hiyori vs Kurozumi Orochi

Kinemon vs Kurozumi Kanjuro

Denjiro vs Fukurokuju

Ashura Doji vs Daikoku

Inuarashi vs Bishamon

Nekomamushi vs Hanzo

Raizo vs Chrome

Kikunojo vs Fujin

Kawamatsu vs Raijin

Onigashima

'Red Haired' Shanks vs Marshall D. Teach 'Blackbeard'

Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' , 'Dark King' Rayleigh, 'Dark Queen' Shakky w/ Red Haired Pirates vs Thousands of Blackbeard Pirates

Ben Beckman vs Shiryu

Yasopp vs Van Augur

Buggy 'the Clown' w/ Rockstar vs Avalo Pizarro

Katakuri w/ Robin (?) Yamato


	48. Wano War (Onigashima)

**Onigashima** \- Day 2

Emperor 'Red Haired' **Shanks** vs Emperor Marshall D. Teach '**Blackbeard**'

How long has it been since they started fighting? No news on the mainland as they had no idea what was happening in the Flower Capital. But here he was, using all the energy he could muster, against the bastard named Marshall D. Teach.

Black and red lightning collided with pure darkness, as a weakened Shanks exchanged strikes with the well rested Blackbeard.

"How long can you keep up, Shanks?" Blackbeard slammed down his cutlass on the tired emperor, continuously pounding him with powerful strikes from all angles.

"As long as it takes Teach!" Shanks pushed on despite gaining an unfair disadvantage. He had to repay the scars that Teach etched in his face. "Tell me dog, did you fetch for your master?" Shanks knew that this was a sensitive topic for Teach, for the man fought completely against his destiny. Teach had a duty to uphold, but it was ultimately his own ambition and dream that rocketed him to achieve his desire.

Marshall D. Teach was tasked with upholding the law of Uranus, for that was the role of Ceberus. But having the Will of D, he opposed his masters commands and obtained his own ambition and goals.

Funny how faith seems to look down upon him as once he obtained his darkness fruit, most of his long term game plan were foiled by, in extension, Mugiwara. He wanted to gain the service of the quake fruit, but Whitebeard was restored to his prime. He wanted to kill the child of Roger, but somehow the kid was able to join the warlord, and now work with the Strawhats. Another nuisance for another day.

He too wanted to become king to ultimately become the ruler of this world, and to achieve that, he had to kill his creator.

But just like every plan, there was a roadblock. And it was this Red Haired bastard who keeps getting in his way.

Someone had to die today. They both thought in unison.

So Teach unleashed a river of darkness, surrounding Shanks with the emptiness. Yet the swordsman simply closed his eyes and felt the environment. For the darkness was merely visual, he could use his observation to locate the coward.

"In all my life…" Teach began to speak, his voice echoed in several directions causing Shanks to grab hold of his ears. The sly bastard was trying to overwhelm his senses. "...I have never encountered anyone so fucken stubborn."

"Yeah, I learn for the best." He was referring to his late captain of course.

"From the time that you took the scar on your face from me way back when you were still starting your journey while I was with the Whitebeard Pirates….until now giving the location of Pluton to HIM...you are a pest the needs to be eliminated." A darkness spear zoomed right past the head of Shanks, if he had moved an inch, he would be dead.

"I wish that I did not show you mercy back then." A memory of a younger Shanks, standing over the cowering Teach began to play in the mind of Blackbeard.

'_Please…' Teach begged to be brought his blade straight to the sky, seemingly putting an end to Teach's miserable life. But instead, he hid his blade...instead he offered him a hand._

_Big mistake as Teach did take the hand that was outstretched to him. And just like the bastard he was, Teach revealed his claws, attempting to puncture the neck of Shanks. Good thing Shanks was paying attention as he was able to step back on time, the claws etching their mark over his eyes. _

_Teach, well Teach fled, hiding once more behind the coat of the strongest man. _

Ever since then, their faith seemed to be intertwined, with one man meant to kill the other.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, now I'm far stronger than I was!" Teach revealed cutlass made completely out of his darkness. It danced along the form of the cutlass as Teach twirled and played with it.

"That's why I won't this moment pass like before." Shanks brought down his sword and collided with the darkness, rather than metal hitting one another, the darkness instead surrounded the red haired man once more.

This time though, Teach was more brutal, not electing to toy with Shanks as he did on his initial attempt to surround the man in darkness. This time, darkness spikes flew from different directions, all of which were aimed to kill, but Shanks did not plan on dying, for he had something worth fighting for...love.

If he died here, he would not be able to go on the promised date with Makino. Maybe it was for the best that their date never came into fruition, for now Shanks had something to strive for. A life after all this craziness, a time to settle down.

A spike penetrated the core of Shanks, surprising not only himself, but Teach. Time seemed to have slowed as nobody expected such a simple trick to actually injure Shanks. But alas, there he was, covering his open wound with his hands. Blood continued to gush out as Teach finally found his perfect opportunity. He drew back his darkness cutlass, aiming for the neck of the injured Shanks.

'Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise for that date Makino...never get to see you become king Luffy…' Then just as Teach's blade was swiftly making its way to the neck of Shanks, rumbling began from all around them. And instinctively, Teach was able to lean back, as a powerful bisento came down on him from out of nowhere. For within seconds, a towering powerhouse had traveled from the surface floor of Onigashima straight down to the depths of the dungeon.

Their eyes met for a moment. Shanks could only look on in surprise as the man himself, Edward Newgate, interfered with what would have been certain death.

Blackbeard had already jumped backwards while Whitebeard had remained beside Shanks, protecting him.

"I got this now brat, you should rest." Whitebeard looked at his counterpart, anger seething through his veins at what the little fucker did to his family. He noticed that something was off with Shanks, for the red haired bastard was miles stronger than what he was giving out.

"Thanks." With the simple phrase, Shanks fell flat on his face, days of torture, malnourishment, and exhaustion had finally caught up with him. He currently laid on his own pool of blood, but breathing...for now.

"You fucken piece of shit, this here will be your graveyard, for I will make it so!" Whitebeard would not let up on the man who murdered his family, the man who took advantage of their lowest point, and killed them like nothing.

The man who killed Thatch. The man who killed everyone. Teach was going to die no matter what.

"Zehaha old man." Teach simply jumped backwards, avoiding the powerful quake infused punch. Not only did he avoid the punches with ease, but also took the strikes from the bisento like they were nothing. This wasn't the same Teach that followed around Thatch. This was some kind of monster. "Doesn't matter if you got younger, or if you were cured from the poison that I was giving you. You still have no chance to defeat me!"

_Whitebeard was going to lash out in anger but his chest began to feel tight and he fell back on his bed...maybe it was really his age... Marco and Jozu remained with the Captain but Thatch left the room._

_Though in the shadow of the hallway of the hospital ward of the Moby Dick, a smile formed in the face of the culprit on the sudden weakness of the health of Whitebeard. Teach began to walk away hiding a small black bottle with a red skull on it, laughing to himself as his plan went into play...not yet...no no...not quite yet._

_This was supposed to be Whitebeard's conquest for the One Piece...but one member of his own crew was unknowingly the reason for his sudden decline in health._

_"Teach?" Thatch had caught Teach walking outside of the hospital ward. Teach immediately turned around with a smile on his face. "You worried too huh? Well nothing we can do about it...all we can do is make some magic with our hands." Thatch gave Teach a smile._

_"Yeah." Teach responded and followed Teach to the kitchen of the Moby Dick. 'Not yet...No no...Not quite yet. Zehahahaha' Chapter 16_

Suddenly, Whitebeard's eyes were wide open. Upon hearing him confess to it, there was no doubt in his mind now. At first he blamed it on his poor drinking habit, then his life choices….but it was Teach who poisoned him...all along with was the bastard...

"You piece of..." In his anger, the entire island of Onigashima began to tremble violently, and those who experienced it, could only fear for their life as Whitebeard was angry beyond measure.

Emperor Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' vs Emperor Marshall D. Teach 'Blackbeard' was underway.

Above the grounds, where the titanic captains met their match in the Red Haired Pirates, Shakky, Buggy, and Rayleigh, they began to tremble at their current predicament, knowing full well that they needed to get out of this somehow, or they would be dead.

Though there was one man that did not fear death, as he decided to cross blades with Rayleigh. Shiryu of the Rain was the former jailer of impel down, now assigned as one of Black Beard's most powerful crew mates. He jumped away from Ben Beckman to engage the former Vice Captain of the Pirate King.

"Still as sharp as ever eh Shiryu?" Rayleigh never let the smile fade from his face as they exchanged blows. His confidence was overwhelming. "But I'm not your opponent." Rayleigh then pushed back Shiryu mid strike and the titanic captain found himself in a war against Ben once more.

"Where do you think you're going you bastard!?" Turns out, Ben was a lot stronger when he was serious, and his blade was heavier with each strike.

"Why don't you die already Beckman..." Shiryu said from under his breath. Though not one was gaining the advantage over the other.

Meanwhile Rayleigh returned to his battle, killing and dismembering any and all pirates who came close to him or Shakky.

"Sorry about that, Shiryu is as determined as ever." Rayleigh slammed the enemy pirate against another, more brutal than ever. Play time was over.

* * *

Red Haired Pirate Vice Captain **Ben Beckman** vs Second Ship Captain, Blackbeard Pirates **Shiryu **'of the Rain'

On the first day they fought in an endless flurry of exchange, and now on the second day Shiryu grew bored and went after Rayleigh, pissing off Ben Beckman.

Their flurry intensified, and just like before, they were not gaining any grounds against each other. Ben's blade was heavier than before, but Shiryu had a trick up his sleeve.

Shiryu decided to reveal his small dagger, one in which he pulled from his waist belt. It was a tiny dagger but it came with a caveat. For it was a blade that consumed the scorpio logia, and therefore it could transform into the scorpion dagger. Without knowledge of this, Ben could only dodge what he perceived was the trajectory of the blade strike, he did not account for the scorpion stinger.

As the stinger hit him, Ben collapsed on the ground, this was enough for Shiryu to feel confident to deliver a decapitating blow.

"Now die." It was a millisecond of opening, but it was enough for Shiryu to feel confident in delivering a fatal blow, but this wide swing was enough for Ben to take advantage of. For as Shiryu brought his arms in the air to attempt to decapitate Ben, the first mate of Shanks took his blade and pierced him straight through his guts.

The strike came out of nowhere, from a disadvantageous position, Ben was able to pull out a powerful counter.

Ben had let his blade linger within the chest of the former marine jailer standing on both feet as he pushed in deeper. He let the man suffer slowly, letting him choke in his own blood.

"Good riddance." Then, as life escaped the eyes of Shiryu, Ben withdrew his blade letting his enemies body fall in the ground.

* * *

Red Haired Pirate **Yasopp** vs Third Ship Captain, Blackbeard Pirates **Van Augur**

It was a magnificent sight, their exchange at least. Bullet flew at a rapid rate, despite having a single barrel rifle. Their battle has taken them to the entrance way of Onigashima, where they were currently climbing the stairwell that led to the main hall of the island. The stairs were symmetrical on either side of a glorious waterfall, and both men unleashed a rain of bullets against one another. It was a sight to behold as the duo were climbing the stairs while launching bullets at one another.

The Blackbeard sniper decided to double down on his shot, using his sniper to launch the first bullet, and quickly pulling out his flintlock pistol to hide behind the bullet of the sniper.

Lucky for Van Augur, his bullet was quick. Unlucky for him, Yasopp was quicker.

The bullet of Van Augur collapsed within the mighty force of Yasopp's own bullet. Then the bullet travelled through one another, with Yasopp traveling the distance and surprising Van Augur. Yasopp's bullet met the trigger arm of Van Augur...swiftly knocking him on the ground. Just like that, Yasopp of the Red Haired Pirate stopped running up the flight of stares, walked toward his enemy and placed his gun over the head of Van Augur.

"Fuck you..." Blood flowed from the mouth of Van Augur as he remained defiant in his death.

"There's only one sniper king in all of this damn world, and he is not on this island today." He fired the shot then Yasopp looked on to the main island, where the man he was referring to was currently located.

A person sneezed in the flower capital. "Bless you." Said Kaya.

"Thank You." Replied Usopp as he wiped his snot, someone must be talking about him.

* * *

Strawhat Pirate Grand Armada Weapons Unit Commander **Buggy** 'the Clown' w/ Red Haired Pirate **Rockstar** vs Fourth Ship Captain, Blackbeard Pirates **Avalo Pizarro**

"I've never been defeated by a clown! For my skin is impenetrable from attacks...my body can even withstand Garp's punches!" Avalo had a sickening smile on his face, truly meaning what he was saying. And little did he know that his aggressive form of combat would be his downfall, as when he charged forward, he was caught immediately within the world of Buggy. For the clown had activated the Bara Bara festival, completely with sharpened metal all over his chopped up body parts.

Avalo Pizarro was competent enough to punch the air and produce enough force to knock back the rotating body parts, but in this instance, Buggy would send his other body parts to make small cuts all over Avalo Pizarro. It was the slow game, but it was enough for Buggy to come out on top. Little by little he was able to chip away the armor of the level 6 prisoner. And little by little, Buggy was drawing blood. And eventually he was able to use this mini opening to insert his bara bara bladed festival within the body of Avalo Pizaro and cut him from within his body. Literally killing him from the inside.

Just like that, Buggy had successfully penetrated the unbreakable skill of the blue haired menace. He then proceeded to stab him multiple times from within and eventually, a gruesome image emerged of the hand of Buggy reassembling within the body of Avalo Pizarro and escaping from his chest cavity.

This caused the unbreakable man to break...falling flat on his back. Buggy then began to walk towards his opponent, the battle hardened clown was no longer the goof ball he once was in the original stood over the fallen Avalo Pizarro, victorious in his battle.

"Wow you're stronger than Captain Shanks makes you to be." Rockstar had sat up and watched as Buggy unleashed his knife festival, impressed by the outcome.

"I'm Buggy the fucken clown bitch!" And with that, he took a knife with his bare hands, attaching all of his limbs back he pinned it straight through the skull of the fallen titanic captain.

* * *

Onigashima - **Shores **

This all occurred on the first day of the war. Katakuri and Yamato continued to size up one another. Robin then found this intense staredown as a chance to slip away. With her beloved Luffy having three of the four road poneglyph. This would be the last one to Laugh Tale.

Yamato noticed Robin's attempt to slip away, dashing toward her with her club ready at hand.

Robin could stand on her own, but she had a more important mission to attend to, therefore Katakuri had to interfere. He appeared above Yamato, surprising her with his speed. He then brought down his mochi hammer straight down on her club.

Her weapon collided with the ground as Katakuri stood over it, Robin leaving the exchange with a smile on her face.

Katakuri, with his scarf over his pelican jaw, looked down on Yamato, recognizing that she was strong, but Katakuri was stronger.

"You dare oppose me mortal? I am the daughter of a monster." Her attire was a mere loincloth, barely hiding her womanly assets. Although she was not inclined to any primal needs, for all she cared about was strength, and the admiration of her father...but now her curiosity for true history had diverted her path to pursue Mugiwara. She pulled her club back, covering it with haki, she then brought it over her head to slam down on Katakuri.

"That so?" Katakuri caught it with a mochi shield that he manifested in an instant. He absorbed the strike like it was nothing, surprising Yamato on how strong the mochi user was.

Then in the depths of Onigashima, way into the belly of the island, Robin had found what she was looking for. Etched within the walls of the island itself, the solid formation was a sight to behold. She slowly approached it, passing the empty throne which must belong to Kaido. Then she touched the magnificent road poneglyph and immediately felt relief. This will do it.

They got one in Fishman Island, one from Totto Land, and a rubbing from Zou. Now it was time to complete the map, it was time to make her Luffy king...

Robin has found the last Road Poneglyph.

* * *

Emperor Edward Newgate '**Whitebeard**' vs Emperor Marshall D. Teach '**Blackbeard**'

Newgate's quakes were being absorbed into the void. Teach's darkness was endless, swallowing everything it came in contact with. Thus his pain level is always at its peak, and therefore his pain tolerance is absolutely insane.

But what Teach didn't account for was that Newgate was far stronger than he remembered him. He was no longer the sick man that he once was. No, this Newgate had trained countless hours, amongst the very best that the world can offer. He was no longer bound by his health concerns nor age limitation. This was super prime Whitebeard.

Whitebeard took his bisento and tried to cut the head of Blackbeard straight out of his body. The slice was enough to cut the horns from the massive skull of Onigashima, but it was not enough to cut Blackbear.

For Teach unleashed a world of darkness, similar to what he used to inflict a deadly wound within Shanks, he thought he had Whitebeard in the corner. And similar to Shank's predicament, Whitebeard was rained with thousands of solid arrows, this time it wasn't made out of darkness, this time it was solid cold hard metal. And Whitebeard would know this first hand as several were able to get through his guard, as without the use of his eyes, he had to adjust for the new darkness around him. But as the arrow continuously pierced his skin, Whitebeard was finally able to locate the rat bastard. And in one leap, he was able to cover the distance, grabbing the face of Teach with his bare hands.

"Found you." He then slammed the face of Teach straight on the ground, dragging him along the earth. This went on for a solid minute before Teach unleashed a wave of darkness that forced Whitebeard to release his grip.

Teach stumbled backwards, cowering within his darkness as he did it again, unleashing the world of darkness as he recovered from the strike. Though this time, Newgate was ready, his senses had already adjusted into the emptiness...instead Teach found himself at the end of the signature bisento of the great Whitebeard deep within his core. How did Whitebeard find him so quickly...what did he do wrong…

Memories of his life flashed before his eyes.

Obtaining the fruit of the cerberus, learning late into his life that he was bound by his duties to Uranus.

Not being able to sleep ever since then.

Defying Uranus and forging his own path...defiance.

Joining Whitebeard and hiding in his coat.

Poisoning Whitebeard in order to stop him from pursuing the One Piece.

Obtaining his darkness fruit by killing Thatch.

Setting up a deal with the Beast pirates for devil fruits for weapons.

Obtaining a massive fleet filled with notorious pirates.

Breaking out the level six prisoners and obtaining his titanic captains.

Collecting powerful devil fruits.

Killing the Strawhats.

Capturing Shanks.

Dying.

"I told you I would kill you Teach...Good riddance, may your soul be restless in the eternal suffering you deserve" Life escaped the eyes of the eccentric bastard, finally...finally he was dead. With that Whitebeard placed his bisento diagonally on the ground, letting the lifeless form of Blackbeard slide along the blade of his bisento straight down to the other end. The ultimate disrespect of the most despicable man.

That day in Onigashima, Newgate had successfully killed Teach. His body laid lifeless within the erect bisento of Whitebeard, his blood continuously dripping along the handle.

For his family, friends, and everyone this man had ever hurt in his life...the ultimate revenge had finally paid off.

Despite his death, Blackbeard had the will of D, therefore, dying with a smile on his face. Whitebeard could only look angrily at the fallen emperor, he deserved more, so much more.

And at the surface level of Onigashima, the Red Haired Pirates have suffered their own loss, but the Blackbeard pirates were eradicated from the face of the planet. Those who survive, fled. Lafitte, Doc Q, and Vasco Shot were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Whitebeard, you still got some juice in you? Captain is going to need our help." Buggy called down on the kneeling Newgate. A smile formed on his face as his exhaustion left him.

That's right. There were still the Beast Pirates they had to deal with.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the brat." Rayleigh stretched his muscles as he walked towards the group, there was a pile of Blackbeard pirates behind him.

"Do you think he is taking care of Hancock?" Shakky walked beside her husband, loading up her rifle as she equally contributed to the pile of bodies.

"Catch your breath Red Hair, we'll take care of this." Whitebeard was speaking with Red Haired, who remained conscious but unmoving. All he could do was give a thumbs up as those who survived in his crew were immediately by his side.

"Captain!" Ben, Yasopp, Rockstar, Lucky Roo, and so on were immediately by their Captain's side.

Whitebeard got on both feet, then took one massive leap to rejoin Rayleigh, Shakky, and Buggy in the top level of Onigashima.

"Let's go." And on to the Flower Capital they went.

A sudden flashed covered the entire island of Onigashima as soon as Whitebeard and company had left. Then as the flash ended the body of Teach used was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Asked Shanks, while remaining exhausted. The a massive part of the skull of the monster was destroyed, and out came Yamato and Katakuri, fighting one another.

* * *

**Orochi's Castle **\- Day 6

Hiyori and Momonosuke stood by one another, each wielding the blade of their father. With Hiyori barely holding Enma on her right hand and Momonosuke holding onto Ame no Habakiri on his left hand with all his might.

Blood dripped from their blade hand as neither one of the Kozuki heirs were moving, completely depleted from the endless battle with the monster.

And before them, the eight heads of the Yamata no Orochi began to dance around in glee.

What had happened in the castle?

* * *

Wano - **Outside** of the Flower Capital - Day 7

A straw hat laid beside a fallen man, blood was splattered everywhere. And before the fallen man, was a vicious dragon/human hybrid, snarling at the fallen figure.

"Oh no..." Mont d'Or dropped the book which he had been using to record the battle. His last written text on the page was…

...and Mugiwara fell hard, covered in his own blood.

Morgans could only look away, not believing what he was seeing. He grabbed his feathered head and pulled as he could not believe what was happening.

What had happened to Strawhat Luffy?

...

More importantly...somewhere far...far away, in the domain of the literal god of the world. Uranus sat on his supposed empty throne.

Then before him was the fallen figure of Teach. Who looked peaceful in his slumber for he had not slept in awhile.

"Arise my beast." Then as Uranus commands it, Teach's body was covered in dark flames, and from the darkness emerged a three headed monster. It was a three headed dog, with each head having its own lethal fangs. "As a fruit of the devil consumed by Marshall D Teach you have defied me...but as Cerberus you shall obey my sole command once more." And a mighty roar escaped the three headed terror, causing a tremor to erupt in the holy land. Then the beast shrunk back down, retaining the form who was once Marshall D. Teach. But not it was a vessel, merely holding onto the form of the mortal. Now Cerberus was in command, and Uranus was the supreme ruler of the creature.


	49. Wano War(Flower Capital)

Day 8 Wano - **Flower Capital Plaza**\- Strawhat Headquarters

Where it ended was where we began, with the forces of the Strawhats facing off against the combined forces of Orochi's samurai along with the Beast pirates.

It was a dance in the Flower Capital, a dance of death.

Neither side was falling behind as the Wano samurais outnumbered the Strawhat Grand Armada/Mink/Kozuki alliance.

The battle was endless, with momentary breaks in between. Oven worked tirelessly along with Law to provide nourishment and proper rest for their fighters. Countless members of the strawhats were out in the field, but many are also resting to fight another day.

As far as what was happening on the enemy's side, who cares, they were the enemy pirates after all.

How long has it been? Could be days, maybe even a week...how long has it been since this war began.

"Yahaha! Excellent work Oven! With this we shall have enough supply until the grand finale!" Enel saw through the arrival of their food supply and medical supply. No way was their route going to be broken with the guardianship of Enel.

"Good work to Enel, without you, our supplies could have not arrived on time but will this really be the last supply run?" Oven asked Enel. Gild approached the duo with a massive calculator.

"Finally, I was pulling Beri's from multiple accounts to fund this war, good thing its coming to an end soon!"

"Yes brother Gild! As the dawn of time has arrived. The Grand Armada is coming out on top on this eight day!"

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Queen Boa **Hancock** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **Who's Who**

"I only care for strength." Who's Who was a strong individual, but it did not take long for Hancock to clearly outmatch that strongest of the flying six. For Hancock had Who's Who on his knees, and this was without needing her devil fruit ability. "It is clear that I am severely outmatched here, so I forfeit."

"Be on your way then creature, for I do not turn my back on my enemies." She looked down on him so much that she was arched all the way back. She pointed at Who's Who as if to banish him from existence. The ever so opportunistic creature knew his place and so transformed into his ancient zoan form, Ornimegalonyx, and the creature was big enough to carry his entire crew on his back.

"See you again, for this is not the last time our paths will cross." Who's Who and everyone in his crew knew that Boa Hancock exuded the aura of an emperor, a through fearsome creature. And if that was the Queen of the King, then Kaido, who he believed to be the supreme being of this world, was in for a rude awakening.

With the departure of the giant owl, Hancock took a heavy sigh, disappointed that she had not found a worthy opponent yet. For all her training with the Strawhat Grand Armada's finest, and even her own dearly beloved, has sharpened her to be one of the most fearsome warriors of the group.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Cuisine Division **Sanji** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **Sazaki**

"Do you know the best way to serve sharks?" Sanji had been dodging Sazaki's attack with ease, hopping off walls, jumping from building to building, and overall using his superior physical abilities to outperform the flying six member.

"You fucken bastard! I'll kill you!" The duo had found themselves mid air, with Sanji having the outstanding advantage. Sazaki was crawling back to gain the upper hand but the distance between them was growing and growing.

"As the old man would say it,with soup!" Sanji's inflamed limbs were the end of Sazaki as Sanji was able to connect on his abdomen, causing blood to splutter all over the place. The flying six member was no match for a pained and angry Sanji.

For our beloved chef continued to grief at the loss of his mentor, and Sazaki just happened to be on the receiving end of his pent up emotions.

Even without the added emotional stakes, Sanji would have won easily, it just so happened that the unlucky flying six member met his match at the hands of the cook.

As Sazaki collided with the ground, he was met with a violent thud, and Sanji gracefully fell right beside his motionless body. He immediately went for a cigar, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.

Despite looking weak for that moment, Sanji let the tears flow as he remembered Zeff.

"Thank you for everything old man..." And Sanji grasped his face in agony as the tears would not stop. "Thank you..."

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Sea Division **Jinbei** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **Page One**

He stood firm on both feet, both arms outstretched as pain continued to seep through his entire body. Yet he did not fall as his pride would not allow him so.

His goal was always to be strong, and now he met another wall. This world was huge, maybe he could get stronger, but in a different life.

"I respect your will but you are severely outmatched." Jinbei stood with his back turned on the barely alive Page One, his hands outstretched as he delivered a devastating blow. "In a different time you could have been a powerful friend, maybe, just maybe...hmm up to the captain to decide, but for now rest easy Page One, for you have been defeated."

With those words, his legs finally gave in. Page One fell flat on his face.

Jinbei had beaten Page One after an intense endurance battle.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Queen/Infiltration Division **Reiju** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **Ulti**

"I said get off me! Get off me bitch!" Ulti struggled as Reiju sat on top of Ulti, for she had tied her down with sea prism ropes. Courtesy of the weapon division of course.

"Why should I, little girl?" Of course, this made her angrier as she began to violently rock.

"I am not a little girl you old hag!" Retorted Ulti, her behaviour could be explained through her powerful stature and lack of guidance growing up. Her and her brother were monsters of the New World until they met the wall that is Kaido.

They were not challenged since.

That was until she faced Reiju that day, losing in such a quick manner. Funny enough, the poison butterfly did not drown in the water. She was not a fruit user then. What the hell was she?

"I'm definitely not letting you go now stupid." Despite the struggling Ulti under her buttocks, Reiju was not moving an inch as she contemplated on what to do with the member of the flying six.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Queen/Financial Division **Nami** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **Black Maria**

She continued to fly around the queen of spiders, zapping and burning the hell spawns of the giant spider creature.

Black Maria was a pain in her sides, but with her newfound ability, one that once belonged to the former emperor of the sea, there was no fear from her side.

Nami zoomed past the head of the scary creature, holding Prometheus on one hand, and unleashing a stream of soul fueled flamethrowers.

"AHHH!" Her voice screeched painfully throughout the air, as the flames were enough to bother Black Maria, but it wasn't a deciding factor on the match. "This is all you got girl?!" She pointed her giant spinner in the air and unleashed a rain of sticky spider webs.

No problem for Nami as she placed Prometheus on her head and let the flaming ball of fire expand in a giant fireball, burning every string that even attempts to bind Nami.

Zeus continued to fly around gleefully dodging any and all hell spawns from the back of Arachne.

"Nami look..." Zeus had spotted an opening, bringing it to the attention of his creator. Nami took notice and shifted her gaze to the opening, the back of Black Maria, where her multiple eyes would not expect an attack.

It was Arachne's blind spot, and remembering her experience from Whole Cake Island, Nami decided to use one of Big Mom's ultimate moves. The one where she went high into the sky, then suddenly crashing down with the back burner of Prometheus, and Zeus as her base.

The meteoric downfall was unexpected, as her speed was incomprehensible for the mythical zoan user.

Nami crashed directly in the back of Black Maria, the impact could be heard for miles.

The new wielder of the Soul Fruit, had single handedly annihilated Black Maria.

"Yay we won!" Exclaimed Zeus and Prometheus as they danced around one another, letting Nami observe her victory.

From the strong minded little girl from Cocoyashi Village, to now one of the strongest within a Grand Armada...how times have changed...

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Vanguard Division Sir **Crocodile** vs Beast Pirate All Star '**Jack**' the Drought

Crocodile held a withered body of the beast, Jack. He held him with his non-hook hand by his neck.

"Tsk, this is the extent of the so-called Beast Pirates?" The Beast was a perfect punching bag, receiving his sand saber with ease, and his sand tornado without a problem. But what the creature lacked was the intelligence of the former warlord. For Crocodile was crafty, and he timed it so that the Beast was worn out from his barrage, and he drained him from all his fluid.

Now Jack was mummified, barely alive from getting dried of his fluids. Crocodile then tossed him to the side like a ragged doll.

Jack the drought was ironically dried by the sand user.

There was no doubt at all. Go figure.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Medical Division Commander **Marco** 'the Phoenix' vs Beast Pirate All Star '**Queen**' the Plague

Marco stood above the Queen, with the beast seething in tremendous pain. It had been eight days since the start of their battle, with Marco timing his attacks perfectly to wither down the creature. Eventually Queen's strikes were getting weaker and weaker by the day. Then finally, Marco pulled out a powerful strike, one that Queen could not defend on time. And that would be it for the creature.

"This is not the limit of Kaido's beast is it~yoi?" Yet the beast was struggling to get up. The barrage of the phoenix was too much, even for the awakened ancient zoan.

But to make matters worse for the Queen, a female monster literally shot from the sky and landed on his stomach, causing him to pass out in tremendous pain.

Marco looked at the new arrival curiously, gauging whether she was an enemy or an ally.

"I am Yamato, the daughter of Kaido, I wish to meet Strawhat Luffy." Instead she announced herself, like the alpha female that she was.

"Oh?" Marco leaned against his legs and observed the new arrival. She did deliver a devastating blow to Queen. Maybe she was alright. "It will have to wait. He is busy with your father."

"Sure." With that Yamayo sat in front of the phoenix commander. "I'll wait." She sat with her right leg up as she curved her left leg inward. Her pose was very strong, and yet she was defiant. What a strange person this Yamato was…

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Sword Division Commander Dracule 'Hawkeye' **Mihawk** vs Beast Pirate All Star '**King**' the Conflagration

Who would have thought a duel would erupt between Dracule Mihawk and King of the beast pirates. The titans, who could compete with the best of them, were causing craters to form as Yoru met the blade of King.

"For the world's supposed strongest, you disappoint me Hawkeye." King pushed forward as Mihawk returned his strikes.

They have been evenly matched for the past six days, approaching the seventh day of their duel. Not a blink of sleep between the two, not even a time for either to relax.

But on the morning of the seventh day, and going forward to the following morning, something had changed. For suddenly, King was falling behind. Mihawk was a different monster in his own right. And in order to persevere and live another day, King had to retreat. So King transformed into his ancient zoan, and he did what nobody would have expected from him.

King fled.

"Hmm." Mihawk watched as the dinosaur flew away, preparing his legs to bound after King. But he would not get a chance to chase after the zoan, as a spear went through the core of King.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain as he came tumbling down on the ground, Mihawk was in pursuit, finding King passed out with a trident straight through his chest.

"Where have you been?" Mihawk looked up and found the man who delivered the sphere.

"Oh you know here and there." Katakuri appeared before Mihawk and the fallen King, the man responsible for pinning down the escaping enemy commander.

"I had him." Mihawk said with a smirk as he placed Yoru in his back, knowing full well that the end of the war was nearing its peak.

"I know." Replied Katakuri as he joined the swordsman for a stroll back to HQ.

"Did you get the road poneglyph?"

"Yeah, we got it. Robin is in the process of excavating it with some people." It was amazing how casually they spoke to one another, despite the massive war that was reaching its conclusion all around them.

* * *

Wano - **Shores** of the Flower Capital

There was no question in the minds of the Strawhats, as the nine members of the Strawhat Grand Armada remained standing, while the larger creatures known as the Beast Pirate numbers were on their back, defeated handily by the group.

"Tse, wasn't even a challenge." Shiki was eating some nuts as he floated above the group. Monet flew beside Shiji, flying with her snow wings. She had a smile on her face as she had frozen a giant with her abilities. She was getting closer and closer to her goals, and that was to be strong enough to fight alongside the captain.

"Yeah but look at the shadows I am able to collect! So many shadows!" Moria was having a feast of Shadows, collecting the shadows of the giant creatures, it could come in handy later. That is, if the giants hide from the sunlight.

"I can't believe you got as big as me brother." Hajrudin walked alongside Urouge, who maintained the smile on his face.

"My abilities allow me to store hits, the stronger the blow, the stronger I get." Replied the mad monk.

"Well done Jozu, you were such a brat in your younger days." Bullet walked alongside Jozu as they made their way back.

"You're one to talk to, you were deaged by Bonny weren't you?"

"Yup, feels good to be in my prime, I'm barely breaking a sweat with these small fry. Why don't you do it too?"

"Yeah I'll see about that." Replied Jozu.

"Isn't the Strawhats so cool!" Bartolomeo was seemingly floating around Magellan as they walked back to HQ. Instead of being annoyed, Magellan had a smile on his face as a trail of his poison followed him from the passed out body of his opponent.

"They are." And with a smile on his face, the former head jailer and the number one fanboy of the strawhat pirates joined the rest of the group that dealt with the numbers, returning to the HQ for further instructions. Though truthfully, there wasn't much that needs to be done.

For the Strawhats were steamrolling the Beast Pirates. Like clockwork...though it took some time to defeat the awakened beast, it was not a problem at all.

* * *

Roronoa **Zoro** w/ Shimotsuki **Kuina **

It was already the eight day of the battle, constant arrival of enemies continued to flow as the Beast Pirates and Samurai of Orochis were numerous in numbers. They were also employing a play for the long game, resting some of their forces and alternating shifts.

They weren't supposed to do this, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Zoro and Kuina were relieved from grunt duty, for a moment to catch their breath and get some supplements in their body.

As they let their body relax for a moment, enjoying their food in silence, Zoro was caught staring. She had grown so much since the last time he saw her. He realized that she had filled her curves, her body was divine, and he could possibly be drooling. Of course Kuina noticed this, and she blushed feverishly at his gaze. What was going on in his green haired head? She wondered if he thought of her as a woman...or was she still only a swordswoman to him.

Her questions would be answered as they sat at an empty room, one that was surprisingly empty despite the busy event in Wano.

As morning came, the two exhausted individuals completely missed their shift. They were supposed to be back in the battlefield 12 hours ago. But well exhaustion caught up and it was their strategy to let their personnel rest for as long as they need. This was a long war.

"Go on now." Smoothie and Cracker stood in front of the duo, blocking off the Wano samurais who tried to stop them from joining the war in Orochi's castle.

Zoro gave Smoothie a smile while Kuina gave her a thoughtful embrace. The duo then proceeded to head for the castle. They felt that something was wrong.

Their journey to the castle was uneventful, with minor threats blocking their path. The entrance way of the castle was littered with weapons and people alike, all of which were busy fighting one another. They immediately went to the chamber of Orochi, knowing full well he was in there, hiding.

Upon entering the chamber they found the bloody Momonosuke barely standing on his two feet. Despite being aged by Bonney, his body was not ready for a fight with an eight headed monster. Then there was Hiyori, who remained defiant against the monster, but she too was meeting her limit falling into one knee. For it had been eight days since they battled the monster, and they have not had a moment to rest.

"Lady Hiyori! Lord Momonosuke!" Kuina got in between her masters, defying the Yamata no Orochi before them. The creature laughed at the little woman, trying to protect her master.

"Futile efforts, die humans!" Orochi mocked, all eight heads danced around the group where one of the heads went to smash down on Kuina, who had all of her focus with her lady Hiyori. But you know who was free?

Zoro traveled the distance, using his three sword style to repel the incoming head of the massive snake creature. "How dare you strike my lady?" Zoro's eye glowed and surprisingly, his scarred left eye was opened. It revealed a pattern of red and black substance, circulating within its socket. Flames of hell emerged from his eyes as his anger was in full effect.

Little did he know, Zoro had picked up Enma and Ame no Habakiri, then he had Shisui in his mouth to complete a set of powerful blades on hand.

"Feel the wrath of Ashura." Within a blink of an eye, the Yamata no Orochi was down to seven heads as one came flying off from where it once was attached. The limbs would burn a black flame that did not allow for the heads to regrow once more.

"What?!" Orochi panicked, retreating slightly. But a blur emerged before him, and two more heads were sliced off. "No stop!" He was too fast, as the aura of the demon ashura was unleashed by Zoro.

Orochi was losing all of his heads until finally, he was down to his main head, the other seven were discarded like they were nothing all over the room.

"Please spare me." The slithering creature shrunk down into his normal form, a little man who wet himself from fear.

But it was not Zoro to strike the finishing blow. As the young master, Momonosuke was able to limp to where the person who ruined his life currently sat in a puddle of his own mess.

Momo then extended his hand, with Zoro giving him Ame no Habakiri. Momo then proceeds to limp to Orochi, piercing him straight through the chest, causing Orochi to gag out blood. But it did not end there.

"For my father." Said Momonosuke weakly, staring deep into the eyes of the snake.

Hiyori brought herself on both feet, with Kuina unable to muster any words as her lady was pushing herself past her limits. She slowly made her way to Orochi, with Zoro giving her Enma.

Momo fell backwards as Ame no Habakiri continued to rest in the chest of Orochi, blood splattering everywhere.

"For my father." And with one slice of her sword, Hiyori decapitated the last head of Orochi, causing the lifeless body to collapse on the ground.

Zoro and Kuina watched as the siblings were finally able to fulfill their destiny, they had finally killed Kurozumi Orochi. Thus breaking the cycle of hatred, built by the unjust ascend of the snake known as Orochi.

Somewhere, somehow, they knew...they knew that Lady Kozuki Toki, and Lord Kozuki Oden was proud of them...proud of their children...Kozuki Momonosuke, and Kozuki Hiyori.

Behind the two heirs to Wano, Kushina stood right beside Zoro. Years of the fight finally reaching its pinnacle. Her whole purpose for leaving Shimotsuki Village was to serve the Kozuki in place of her father. She trained endlessly night and day with Denjiro, all for this moment. And finally, the threat of the Koruzumi was finally done. Her burden was finally lifted, with her body collapsing in the arms of Roronoa Zoro. She let her soul rest in his arms as the ashura demon receded from control of Zoro. His left eye shut close once more as he held his beloved with both arms.

Zoro was able to calm the demon, by his love, outweighing the hate. "Rest now Kushina, we won."

Little did he know that Orochi was only a minor domino in this massive war.

Kinemon, Denjiro, Ashura Doji, Shinobu, Kikunojo, Raizo, Kawamatsu, Nekomamushi, and Inuarashi appeared in the hall, all of which were bloodied from their battle.

Kinemon had fresh tears from his eyes as he put an end to the traitor, who he once called his friend. They were witness to the end of the tyrant which sold out the beautiful country of Wano.

They witnessed the final slice which ended the bastard for good.

On the eight day of the war in Wano, Kurozumi Orochi was slain.

* * *

Strawhat Grand Armada Infiltration Division Commander **Corazon** vs Beast Pirate Flying Six **X Drake **

Their conversation was coming to a halt, with Corazon starting to get a grasp of the whole operation of the beast pirates.

Joker used to be his supplier, and there was a grand plan of making artificial devil fruit, but with the death of Donquixote, Kaido decided that his dominion shall be filled with beasts.

So Kaido struck up a deal with the marines for in exchange of Zoan devil fruits, he will give them the weapons from Wano, then another opportunity appeared before him with Teach, setting up another place for Zoans to be delivered to him.

But his goal would have been the holy land eventually. Too bad he won't be able to achieve this with the Captain taking him out...or will he?

Then his powerful crew is based on strength, with the strongest being at the top.

"So that's how he operates huh.." Corazon blocked a punch and delivered his own. With X Drake eating the punch to sell their apparent scuffle.

"Commander come in...commander..." A voice echoed on the mini den den mushi of X Drake, it was from a member of sword, one trying to reach him.

"What is it?"

"For the crimes of founding the Sword Unit..."

"Wait but Admiral Kuzan founded the Sword Unit!" Exclaimed X-Drake though his feed was cut and the informant continued.

"...Sir, Vice Admiral Garp is going to be...he is going to be executed in Marineford."

"Oh no..." Corazon heard it loud and clear, this is not good...not good at all.

* * *

_A.n: Hey guys you must have noticed the slow updates for the story. So here's my dilemma, I have the story written out till the ending as bullet points, hitting major plot points and such, but no details._

_So I can do one of two things, (Red Pill) publish the next chapter with the bullet points seemingly ending our adventure with the dirty goods of everything, or the second choice (Blue Pill) is you guys will have to be patient for my updates as this story has a bit more to explore before the end ._

_What do you think? Red or Blue?_

_Reviews are my bribe as always!_


	50. Wano War (Ending)

Wano - **Flower Capital**

"Brother." Lucci had been dealing with the enemies as if they were nothing. His anger at losing to Yamato was enough to motivate him despite the injuries.

Lucci swiftly turned at the call and found Kaku, Khalifa, and Blueno. But someone was missing, where the hell was Jabra?

"Where is..." He began but pain immediately filled the eyes of the former cipher pol agents.

Lucci trembled in realization that Jabra must be…

"Dead." Answered Kaku, breaking the tension in the air. Lucci took a heavy breath in as Khalifa deflected a cocky samurai who tried to interrupt their moment.

"Who...what happened?" Lucci asked as he grabbed his hair in anger. Hattori realized the pain that his master was in and hung around on his shoulder for comfort.

"It was the Blackbeard pirates..but more specifically, a bullet through the chest by Van Augur." He let the information sink in for a moment. Then suddenly a new group arrived.

At this moment, the arrival of the party from Onigashima signaled the impending end for the Beast Pirates. Some remained standing to fight to the death while others fell on their knees from the hopeless situation.

"Gurara well looks like we weren't needed any longer here Rayleigh." Whitebeard placed his bisento over his shoulder, fresh blood still drying from his victory.

"Doesn't look like it huh. Those Blackbeard pirates weren't much...you got a good bunch here Buggy." Rayleigh commented, but before Buggy could respond Lucci approached him.

"Buggy." Lucci grabbed him by his shoulder generating a welcomed smile from the clown of the Strawhats.

"Lucci, came out of your cave did you?" Teased Buggy.

"Buggy tell me, was Van Augur killed in Onigashima?" Lucci asked, trembling at the anger which he was building up. Buggy immediately caught on that this was a lot more serious than he originally anticipated.

Rayleigh and Shakky looked on with interest while Newgate noticed the pain with the rest of the former agents. He knew that look, it was the look of anger upon losing a loved one. It was behind all of their eyes, and Newgate knew, he knew what this was about.

And hell will freeze over before he lets this moment be ruined by some Beast Pirates. So Whitebeard unleashed his bisento on a pack of hyena, and then tossed some rhinoceros some yards away.

"Van Augur got away." Buggy responded. To which Kaku interrupted.

"I'll kill him Lucci, I will end Van Augur."

Then from the mountains, emerged the silhouette of a black cat, Captain Kuro had arrived.

"Just the person I was looking for!" Kuro ran past some enemies, hacking and slashing any and all that got in the way. Until finally, he got to Lucci.

Shakky had since joined the battle, which meant that Rayleigh had to back up his wife. Too bad too since the story was progressing rather rapidly with Rob Lucci.

Buggy and Lucci jumped into the fight to clear a way for Kuro to join them.

As Buggy demolished a bear zoan, Kuro was finally able to get close to them. Khalifa and Kaku provided cover as they had the conversation that Lucci had been waiting for.

"Lucci, I know who you're looking for." Kuro began, to which Lucci's brain went to overdrive. Memories of his past filled his mind.

From his mother's death...to his father's death.

To being shaped to be a government killing machine.

And finally finding a group of people who he considers his family.

Lucci finally returned to the present, with Kuro providing the name of the assailant. The person he's been after ever since the beginning.

"Cipher Pol Aegis Zero Agent...Stussy." And as if weight was lifted off of his back, the search was finally over. Lucci knew who his target was.

"Good." Was his response, and the group rejoined the battle at hand, cleaning up the rest of the thousands of beast pirates.

Imagine this...a unit of a man named Edward Newgate 'Whitebeard' was plowing through a field of awakened zoan like nothing.

The first mate of Gol D. Roger, Dark King Rayleigh, cutting everyone in his path with such precision and ease.

The sniper queen of the Rocks Pirates, Dark Queen Shakky putting a bullet through your skull.

One of the Former cabin boys of the Roger pirates, and a current powerhouse of the Strawhat Grand Armada, Buggy the Clown.

Then there were four skilled assassins who used their expertise to eliminate any and all who oppose their cause.

Imagine that...

* * *

_Previously..._

_Wano - __**Outside**_ _of the Flower Capital - Day 7_

_A straw hat laid beside a fallen man, blood was splattered everywhere. And before the fallen man, was a vicious dragon/human hybrid, snarling at the fallen figure._

_"Oh no..." Mont d'Or dropped the book which he had been using to record the battle. His last written text on the page was…_

_...and Mugiwara fell hard, covered in his own blood._

_Morgans could only look away, not believing what he was seeing. He grabbed his feathered head and pulled as he could not believe what was happening._

_What had happened to Strawhat Luffy?_

On the first day their blows leveled the island, the poor luscious green forested land that was once a wonderland for its inhabitant had now been leveled into a wasteland. Blow for blow Luffy and Kaido were not letting up.

On the second day, it was similar to the first. This time the wildlife have found a way to escape the hellish atmosphere that the two powerhouse were exuding. Morgans and Mont d'Or were documenting the encounter like there was no tomorrow. What a battle.

On the third day, Kaido's punches were suddenly getting through Luffy's guard. Morgans looked on, worried for the captain but it was all for nought, as Luffy was letting him get some punches in. Why? To test out the strength of the Strongest. His fist was heavy, but his power was nowhere close to Luffy's will.

Thus on the fourth day it was Luffy's turn to overtake the battle. And he started it by delivering a King Kong gun straight through the ugle mug of Kaido. The dragon stumbled back, remaining in his hybrid form. Then Luffy continued the assault with King Kong Gattling. The dragon could not believe that he still had more in the tank. What a unit of a man.

On the fifth day the status quo reverted back to normal, and on the sixth day it was more the same.

But on the seventh day Kaido delivered a powerful, well-timed thunder bagua that knocked Luffy on his back, with those who witnessed the blow thinking that he had died.

"Ow." A sound escaped the mouth of Mugiwara. Kaido looked ahead in confusion, knowing full well that he should have been killed by that last blow.

"What?! Captain is alive!" Exclaimed Mont D'or, who had learned to respect Luffy enough to call him his captain. Then a slap on the back of his head made him stumble a bit. Morgans had his wings crossed with a grin over his beak.

"Of course you idiot. Captain will never die." Even the former underground crime lord/head of a massive news outlet, had recognized the superiority of one, Monkey D. Luffy.

Speaking of the leader of the ever growing Grand Armada, Luffy slowly got up, shaking the dust from his body. He used Enma to boost himself to his feet.

"That's all you got Kaido." Luffy finally said as he wiped the blood that escaped his mouth. Truth be told, the punch of Kaido's hybrid form was like getting hit by several micro power blasts from the dragon form of the man.

"You want more I see." Kaido covered his fist with so much haki that cackles of black haki energy began to escape his hands. Though Luffy wasn't going to let the beast charge up. Instead of waiting for a chance to strike, Luffy jumped at his throat and cut him off before he could even start.

Luffy removed the bond with Enma and let the staff become its original form once more. It had been days since Luffy had merged with his staff, but it was now time to go on offence. So Luffy bound forward, covering the ground in once massive step. Then Luffy brought out his right fist, connecting with the face of the surprised Kaido.

The beast was sent flying back, but Luffy's fist kept contact with the beast, ensuring that he continued to be sent further and further back.

Then, Enma followed the instruction of his commander and expanded along with his arm to double the acceleration of the beast through the mountains of Wano.

Each impact was like a mini earthquake, and there was no signs of slowing down.

'But how…' Kaido impenetrable armor was pierced by the staff named Enma, the monkey got through his scale somehow and now Mugiwara had commanded the staff to expand.

Their forceful entry through the earth was rapid and the enlarged form of Enma was enough to force Kaido straight through layers of the mountain range around Wano. Kaido could not even recover, his pain covered by his thoughts.

'How am I being beaten...I am indestructible... But then a thought crossed his mind, as he finally went through his fifth and final mountain. He came to a realization that this was his end. And to that, he was glad. Finally a day where someone could finally kill him.

He was unmoving, waiting excitedly for the end of his life. Mugiwara stood in front of him, Enma shrinking to its normal size. Mugiwara covered his hands in armament haki and walked slowly towards Kaido.

Kaido continued to observe Luffy as he approached him, a smile covering his face. This was it, this was the end.

Luffy delivered a earth shattering punch that caused part of the mountain to split from itself. His fist connected with the dirt beside the head of Kaido, to which the Dragon looked on in confusion.

"I am stronger than you, so now you serve me Kaido the Dragon." At first he had a look of disbelief, then he finally began to laugh at the situation.

"Worororo! What is the meaning of this Mugiwara? Aren't you going to condemn me for my sins of this world?!" Kaido challenged, using the newfound adrenaline to challenge Mugiwara to kill him, end him of his endless misery.

"That's not how this will work Kaido." Luffy placed the staff on his back and crossed his arm, his haki receding from once covering his entire body.

Kaido would move, if he could...but he wasn't able to, for he had loss. If he could though, he would have struck Luffy straight in the face for letting him live.

"Your ideals are those who are stronger and are on top...So tell me Kaido, as a beast that was once undefeated, can you not see yourself under my rule?" To this Kaido began to think, he must be keeping him alive for a reason. Was there a power far greater than himself that Mugiwara needed to handle.

Then it hit him. The world government. That's gotta be it. Before Kaido's true aim was to overthrow the world government and rule the world for himself. But now that he lost...maybe Mugiwara was the true heir to this world.

"Is it the world government that you keep me alive." Kaido asked straight away.

"Yes, I will need you for the final war. So serve me Dragon of the West." Luffy looked down on the fallen titan, who was once at the pinnacle of his power. This seemed to be the end of the line, and for the remaining ounce of his dignity, he had this choice to make.

"Fine." With that, the strongest creature the world succumbed to exhaustion and finally passed out. Mugiwara Monkey D. Luffy standing over the defeated creature.

_The smell of death covered the air. Blood, gore, carnage. This was not how it was supposed to be. Everything was on fire, his crew was scattered, possibly dead. His armada was demolished with the combined force of the two yonko of the sea._

_"All your effort, and yet you still find yourself here. You have been defeated Mugiwara."_

_"Not yet...my nakama will…"_

_"They can't do anything for your Mugiwara. They are all dead."_

_Flashes of his life engulfed him, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei…All of his adventures led him to this, dying at the hands of Kaido. 'Some luck…' _

_Kaido's mace was inches from connecting with his skull, he was seconds from dying, and yet all he could think about was regret. His fist connected with the beast as a last ditch effort but the funny thing was, the mace did not connect with him. A cloud of smoke enveloped Luffy as his body suddenly transported to another location, several hundred yards away from his battle with Kaido. Chapter 1_

Finally overcoming his demon. The demon which haunted him ever since his travel to this timeline.

_"My name is Kozuki Toki, and I possess the Time Time Fruit. In the event that you die, we lose the End War. Again time is an essence Luffy. I have sent my son and Odin's scabbard 20 years into the future...and now I sent myself forward where the flame burns at its lowest, to assist you as my last will. Monkey D. Luffy, I, Kozuki Toki, will send you to the past where you deem your love for the open sea began. Goodbye Luffy. Make good..." Chapter 1_

A chance was given to him to rewrite the story which resulted in his ultimate defeat. And now to bring it all into a close.

The old Luffy had died in the old timeline, replaced by a more confident, and competent Luffy that exuded charisma and charm.

With Kaido passing out from exhaustion, Luffy finally had a seat, rest which he hasn't had in the past week. He took a heavy sigh after finally conquering the beast.

Morgans flew over to where the conclusion of the battle had occurred. Mont d'Or was in tow, not believing what he was seeing. His mother, Big Mom, was one thing, but beating Kaido as well, that was something else entirely. This was truly the age of Mugiwara, and he was glad he was part of it.

"The end of an era, but a beginning of your new age Captain. Where to now?"

"Let's rest, and Mont d'Or, Morgans, please tell the crew to regroup in HQ. I'm pretty sure everyone is waiting for me to finish."

"What about those that refuse to surrender?"

"Tell them they have two choices, leave or join the Strawhat Grand Armada." With that Luffy passed out from exhaustion, although Enma remained tense as to watch his master from any intruder. The black long staff remained erect, and alert for any potential threat.

The duo exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders. "Well Captain's orders." And they went to the main island to deliver the news.

On the eight day of the Strawhat Grand Armada vs the Beast Pirates...Monkey D. Luffy had finally defeated Kaido.

* * *

Aftermath…

Just as the Captain Commanded, Morgans and Mont d'Or brought the news.

Brook had a smile on his skeleton skull, sheeting his cane sword as the end of the war was finally upon them. This past eight days had been taxing, one that was overshadowed by his 8 decades of experience. The war with Whitebeard was intense, the war with Big Mom was crazy, but the war with Kaido was exciting.

"I did it sir!" Nami flew straight through the clouds and onto the arms of Brook, embracing her mentor. Brook felt like a proud father as he taught Nami how to fight with her newfound soul powers.

"Good job Nami~ but may I see your panties now?" To this joke, Nami immediately pulverizes his skeletal head.

"Hell no!" Exclaimed Nami causing laughter to erupt from the surrounding.

The remaining Wano samurais who were once loyal to Orochi put down their weapon as they have lost, the Beast Pirates reverted to their human form as they had no more reason to fight.

"Thank you for your assistance." Robin looked up, and Lily Enstomach along with Dorry, Road, and Goldberg, were lifting the giant Road Poneglyph back to their gigantic ship.

"Not a problem at all sis~Robin!" Though she gritted her teeth as despite four massive, full grown giants carrying the giant indestructible stone, they were struggling.

"Never in my decade-long life did I know of the existence of such marvels!" Dorry said as he was trembling from the weight of the Poneglyph.

"Such beauty. Indeed." Added Road.

With the completion of all four road poneglyph, it was only a matter of time before the Strawhat Grand Armada would make their way to the promised land, the One Piece. Though something else needed to happen before going to Laugh Tale.

"We must inform the Captain Immediately." Corazon exclaimed in panic, knowing full well that the Captain would want to save his Grandfather. The circumstances was still confusing, but there was no time to diagnose the situation.

"I can't abandon my post with the marines, but you will always be my commander, sir Corazon. So I will turn my eyes away from this alliance and I will assist the Grand Armada against the unjust rule of those in power in Marine Ford. I will help in saving Vice Admiral Garp." X-Drake proclaimed, adding another prominent power to the Strawhats.

Though that wasn't the end of prominent allies added to the Grand Armada.

"So Mugiwara is resting huh?" Yamato placed her club over her shoulder as she heard the news from Morgans. "The old man had finally met his match...what kind of man is this Luffy..."

In the center of the flower capital...

"Fine I quit, I quit, just let me go." Ulti was raised to her feet by Reiju, her binding was cut.

"Good girl." Reiju then patted her in the head.

"I am not a little girl! I am literally over 20!" Exclaimed Ulti, her demeanor was as entertaining as ever. Though the arrival of her brother shifted her attention to him. "Paypay! What have they done to you." She ran up to Page One, who was being helped by Jinbei to walk.

"I'm fine Ulti, just bruised. These people are not bad people, I wish to join the Strawhats." To this, Ulti was shocked, but her shock turned into a smile.

"Okay Paypay." She said as she helped her brother.

Many of the samurais and ninjas of Wano have also changed their tunes, along with some of the beast pirates.

"You sure gave us a funky beating!" Queen had struck a post, as Marco the phoenix stood by him.

"Was there a doubt?" Marco asked the former all star of the beast pirates.

"We thought we were the strongest in the sea. I guess not." Queen observed as the Minks assisted one another on their feet, the end of the war had finally dawned upon them.

"This was so cool!" Carrot had a victory count of 78 samurais, 25 beast pirates, with the two meals and 6 hours resting time put in between the battles. The young rabbit mink jumped up and down in joy as the victory was exhilarating.

"Yes it was my dear!" Mr. 2 Bonclay was twirling in excitement besides Carrot, in more ways than one, the duo were a powerful team in this battle.

"Hnn, whatever." Kidd participated in the war, fought for the Strawhats, and felt good about it, though what he did not expect was the watchful admiration of one, Charlotte Smoothie.

"Mmm, if I can't have Zoro, I guess I'll be satisfied with you." Kidd suddenly had a cold sweat travel through his back as the imposing women stood behind him. Then he took a big gulp.

"Oh, oh, I'm in danger."

Back to the Strawhat HQ, where the Strawhats set up a base in the middle of the flower capital. Those who were in rotation to rest, and those who were too injured to return to the battlefield all joined in a massive celebration, forgetting their pain, their injury, in this momentous victory.

One, Trafalgar D. Water Law plump down on his butt beside one Tony Tony Chopper. The duo worked tirelessly along with the rest of the medical staff to ensure that they minimized their casualties.

"This was harder than last time." Law said remembering not too long ago, they went on an all out war against Big Mom.

"Yeah this was crazy!" Chopper agreed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I can't believe how far we've come, from being saved by Captain Luffy in Dressrosa..to now waging a war against the world." Law waited for a response from Chopper but did not get anything. "Chopper-ya?" Though the blue nosed reindeer was fast sleep, exhausted from their job as life savers. Law's worries was replaced with relief and he too fell back, sleeping right where he sat. Without a worry in the world.

Over in the kitchen, the chefs of the Strawhats were also having their own celebration. Oven and Nougat shared an embrace, as siblings were glad that the war was finally over. And they did their job well. Not a single member of the Strawhat Grand Armada went a day without food, well those who fought for eight days straight weren't able to get food, but those people were monsters.

Speaking of the monsters of the Strawhats, the powerhouses have gathered in the square.

Sanji arrived with a cigarette over his mouth, his emotional victory against Sazaki was exciting, but there was more work to do. They are nearly there just a little more, and Captain will be the King.

Zoro was carrying Kuina in his arms, positioned in a bridal style. Beside him were the nine red scabbards, but more importantly Lord Momonsuke and Lady Hiyori.

"Celebrate with us my brothers, my sisters." Lord Momonosuke began, taking center stage to rally the participants.

"For we have won this catastrophic war!" Followed by Lady Hiyori, the siblings working seamlessly together despite the years apart.

Those who participated in the battle with the numbers were disappointed to find no more battles to fight. But they were ultimately glad that the war was now over.

"Can you believe this Bullet? Never did I imagine that I would ever be serving under someone." Shiki was floating beside Douglas Bullet,

"Yeah, Imagine that, in my time with the Roger Pirates, I thought he had assembled the strongest force the world had ever seen." Bullet crossed his arm as he observed the group before him. Speaking of his former crewmate, Red Haired and Silvers were having an uncanny reunion along with the Clown.

"I can't believe you got beaten up by freaking Blackbeard?!" Buggy was giving Shanks a hard time, who remained weakened by the days of torture he received.

"Buggy, its more unbelievable that you actually defeated someone." Replied Shanks with an evil smile on his face, to which Buggy began screaming at him.

"Boys will be boys." Rayleigh shook his head as he laughed at the exchange. Shakky and Whitebeard stood on the side exchanging stories of olden times, back in the crew of rocks.

"So Linlin is dead huh?" Shakky said to Newgate as she took a deep breathe of her cigarette.

"Yeah, she died destroying her own dream. On a brighter note, with Shiki on hand and Kaido added on by Captain...why don't you and Rayleigh should join us." To this Shakky had a smile. "Like old times sake, a mini reunion."

"Not interested. I'm sure we'll be present for the final war, but we won't be under any other flag."

"Understandable." Replied Newgate.

Imagine that, the war was over.

.

* * *

.

Though there was another war that was going to shake the very foundation of the world, for deep within the confines of Impel Down, Level 6, the sole inhabitant of the prison was Monkey D. Garp, bound to the wall of the prison without a hope of escape.

Before the bloodied old man, were the six heavenly star, those of which served under Im himself.

"I'm glad you got me. Now let my subordinates go." The only reason why Garp allowed them to punish him without retaliation was the imprisoned subordinates of Monkey D. Garp, all of which were going to be tortured to death if he did not comply.

"Foolish Garp, you think we will allow for your escape for what you are attempting to do." Said one of the elder stars. The tallest of the bunch.

"Assembling a coupe within the Marines organization, naming yourself SWORD for secrecy. How stupid did you think we were." The swordsman of the group was polishing his blade as he did not even look at the prisoner before them. Deep in the mind of guard, blocked by multiple layers of haki, a mental battle ensued where Garp was hiding his secrets while the elder stars were trying to pry the information away from him.

"For these crimes, you shall be punished with death."

"Bah! I'm too old anyway, so be it." Garp had a smile on his face despite the faith which he was dealt with. He's had a long and fruitful life but this is the end, so it seems.

Suddenly, from behind the elders, emerged a tall man, one of which exerted a pressure that surpassed even that or Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Even Garp could barely maintain consciousness, which was a testament to the strength of the new arrival.

The six elder stars immediately fell on both knees, bowing their head directly in the ground. Garp could barely maintain his gaze, as the being before him was exuding too much pressure, and for a man like him to be barely conscious, this being was strong, very strong.

"Garp." His voice echoed each word and lingered for a moment. "You serve a purpose for now." Then from behind the being, the empty shell of who was once Marshall D. Teach quickly made his way forward, delivering a knockout punch straight to the face of Garp.

This punch was enough to knock him out for the time being, but before darkness engulfed him, Garp could here the being say.

"To lure my Joy, back to me." Then emptiness.

Suddenly, from Marine HQ, hundreds of massive ships of destruction began to float into the sky, all of which were going into separate directions. The Pluton ships had their targets.

"Let the second great cleanse begin."


	51. The News

A/n: **Monxu Aki** Glad you liked it. You ready for more?!

**PraetorXYN** *looks around nervously* oh pluton thing...hehe..hehe

**SSSwifty** first, love the name, get swifty! Second and no Luffy's ultimate goal is ultimate freedom, and he has to go through the establishment in order to achieve that.

**daniel2610994** well sir, hope you enjoy this chapter as your wish is my command. Just kidding I had this planned out before hand haha. And Kaido is not his ally, its his servant, cause in Kaido's world, the strong rules. HAHA take that dragon face!

**Guest** people say that I'm crazy.

**Yamajiji** you caught up here yet? hows your binge read?

**Nikkles** but did you read up until here, I hear it gets good.

**InfinityMask** are you here yet? thanks for the binge reviews for all freaking chapters! what a G!

To all who reviews the chapters, this is for you!

* * *

**Warship Island**

"Grandpa!" Now, the girl had grown into a young woman. Apis was assisted by the Strawhat Grand Armada in returning a dying breed of dragon back to where he belonged. Brother Zoro, Brother Usopp, Brother Sanji, and Sister Nami were the ones who helped her return the dragon back home, thwarting the attempt of Unit 8 from obtaining the dragonite. She was so thankful for their assistance as they made quick work of the corrupt marines.

She wanted to venture with them but Brother Zoro said that she was too young, and the pirate life is hard. She should stay with her grandfather and care for him. So she did so.

She continuously looked over a hill and observed the sky, thinking one day that her friend will come back to say hello.

"Yes Apis?" Her Grandfather asked, now too old to even stand up.

"The animals have been acting strange, all are basically calling out to run. What do you think is happening."

"Hmm I wonder." Then suddenly, the earth began to tremble and the air became thick.

Screams of anguish rang in the air as countless citizens were being annihilated by several Pacifistas.

"Grandpa! Why are the marines attacking us!?" Apis screamed in panic, her animal friends were telling her what was happening in the village.

"I do not know Apis but you must get to safety!" Exclaimed her grandfather.

"But what about you Grandpa!"

"Leave me Apis, my time has long passed. You on the other hand must live!" In the past two years, her grandfather was unable to get up as his life was quickly deteriorating. But in this instance, with desperation kicking in, her grandfather got up and hurried her along outside his home. "Hurry now dear."

"Grandpa no!" Though as Apis was pushed out of her Grandfather's house, a sudden burst of energy crashed straight from the heavens and onto her home. She was knocked back by the impact, her ears ringing in pain. She slowly got up as despair filled her soul. The house which she had lived in all her life was annihilated from the face of the planet...looking up for an answer, she found herself at a loss for words as a massive battleship floated above her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as any ounce of hope was now gone. She simply closed her eyes as she accepted her faith, and the massive ship unleashed a beam of energy straight down when she was on both knees.

* * *

**Wano Kingdom**

It didn't take long for Luffy to wake up from his slumber, the first person he would see was Hancock, then the rest of the Queens would be present as well.

The Queens of the Strawhats have been told the predicament in which Monkey D. Garp was under. And now the queens would be responsible for telling her beloved. They would first try to tug at his emotional heartstring. With the queens of his life. Nami without her soul entities, Viola was present, Vivi, Reiju in her raid suit though it may not stay on for long, Monet with her snow logia partially covering her private area to entice the captain, Robin with her arms crossed emphasizing her assets, and surprisingly, Yamato was present along with the other queen, she insist to be there with the initial group as she needed to meet the man.

Just incase they could not contain him, the group had agreed to surround the area with their strongest, cause they know what he will try to do. Of course they knew that it will be some time as the Queens were attempting to do something to weaken the strongest emperor of the sea.

Katakuri was present, along with Mihawk, Newgate, Marco, and Oven. Shiki and Bullet were closed but they were already manhandled before by Mugiwara, so they don't know what they could possibly do. Rayleigh, Shanks, and Shakky were closed as well.

"How long have I been out?" Luffy sat up, he immediately looked for Enma, which rested on the edge of his bed. Hancock sat at the end of it, observing him, waiting for the perfect time to deliver the news.

"A couple of days now." Replied Hancock, Robin immediately went to his side and caressed his face.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, Hancock took a step back to allow for room for the others to observe their beloved. Nami gave him a kiss on the cheeks, while Monet and Vivi began to give him a massage.

"I feel good, so what's the occasion, why is everyone here?" Luffy's gaze shifted to Yamato, who stood imposingly in the corner of the room, observing him. He kept his eyes on her as an answer was given to him, to calm his nerves, and potentially tire him out on his decision, the girls decided to treat their beloved to a relaxing moment. Reiju could not contain herself any longer as he sat on the other side of Luffy and began to kiss him along his neck. Her kisses were intense, hungry as she hasn't had her moment with the pirate captain yet. Hancock could not contain her hunger any longer, as their mission was to drain him of his energy so that he could not try to do something dire. Dire meaning Luffy charging into Marineford to save his grandfather, where the strategy department has yet to figure out a plan specially directly after the war with the Beast Pirates.

So Hancock immediately removed her robe, freeing her body from the bind that is her clothes. She walked slowly towards Luffy, eventually getting into all fours as her mouth drooled for his member.

Luffy raised his eyebrows as both Robin and Reiju removed his trouser, revealing his erect cock for all the girls to see. Hancock enthusiastically opened her mouth, and took his all in one motion, ensuring that he felt her wet mouth all around him. She then began to slowly move up and down, ensuring that his entire member was covered in her saliva.

Her enthusiasm was welcomed but the other women began to observe and yearn for his attention. Nami removed her top, revealing her ample breast. She then began to trail kisses on the back of his neck as Luffy's shirt had been removed. Monet and Vivi began to get excited at what was happening and they too removed their clothing. The snow woman and the princess of Alabasta began to make out as they patiently awaited their turn with their King.

Robin began to make out with Luffy, while Reiju waited for his lips on his other side. Viola began to touch herself, getting turned on by the situation at hand. This was a normal occurrence for the princess of the Strawhat man, but for Yamato, this was her first exposure to it.

All her life she had been involved in battles, fighting to figure out who is superior. She never participated in this sort of battle before. She observed curiously as Hancock seemed to be winning as the Strawhat Captain was reeling back, his face twisted from some sort of spell that the woman was inflicting on him. As she removed herself from between his thighs, Robin enthusiastically took over, taking it from there. Hancock forced Luffy on his back as she decided to sit on his face, her other lip over his mouth.

Of course, like the man that he is, he immediately got a reaction from one of the strongest women in the world. She arched her back as she bent backwards from his tongue movement.

Reiju decided to go down on Luffy and her and Robin were double teaming his massive cock.

Monet decided that it would be a good idea to rub on Hancock's clit as Luffy was eating her out. This added stimulation felt so good for the pirate queen as she trembled continuously from cumming so many times. Viola then began to make out with Hancock as she trembled, her senses were heightened from their exchange.

Vivi and Nami got the bright idea to approach Yamato, inviting her to join them.

"Come Yamato." Nami said seductively, extending her hands.

"Care to join us in satisfying our king?" Asked Vivi, both of which were already fully nude.

Yamato was confused at what she was feeling, as she never felt this way before. Though her body knew what she wanted, as she took them up to their offer. Robin crossed her arms while in the middle of giving Luffy a felacio, sprouting arms around Yamato, her arms then gently removed her attire, revealing her perfectly toned body, for Luffy to see.

"Wow" Luffy mustered out while Hancock removed herself from his mouth. The rest of the girls went around Luffy while Yamato was being guided to him.

"I am Yamato, daughter of Kaido!" She said nervously as she was trying to cover her body from his gaze.

"Pleasure to meet you Yamato." Luffy said as he sat up and extended his hands for her to take. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Though his member was enough for Yamato to feel a certain way, as she immediately jumped on top of him and placed her hands over his member.

She then straddled him as her body guided her on what to do. She was unsure how she knew, but she knew that his thing was supposed to enter her.

"I am Yamato..." And so she straddled him placing his cock inside of her. The feeling was euphoric, causing Yamato to reel back in pleasure. And to think that was only an entry, when he began to move she was somewhere else, somewhere away from the world. "...by the gods this is amazing!" She screamed as her hips knew what to do, how to move so that she could maintain the highest pleasure possible.

Meanwhile the rest of the Queens were making out around Luffy, with his two hands free, he was playing with the sensitive spots of Reiju and Viola, both of which were spread eagle. Hancock was eating out Nami as Robin was finger banging Hancock. Monet was between Luffy's legs and under Yamato's ass. She used her tongue to lick along Luffy's shaft as she pleasured the Captain even further.

Her senses were in overdrive, and there wasn't a single woman in that room that day that did not climax at the hands of the Captain.

And in the end, he showered the queens of his life with his sticky substance, covering them all with what he could muster.

They enthusiastically took his juice but insisted that they wanted more, so they began to work on his cock to get it back up, and for more rounds they went.

Reiju hoped on once more, experiencing him again and again until she could not any longer. She made sure she did her duties as his newest queen but she could not keep up with his endurance. How he could satisfy them all was a marvel on its own.

As the ladies began to fall into deep sleep, it was Hancock, Yamato and Luffy that remained awake, continuing on with more engagement.

Luffy was giving it to Hancock from the back while Yamato was rolling her eyes over due to Luffy's fingers.

Though Luffy was enjoying the moment with the queen, he was feeling like something was not right. The girls were more eager than usual, begging him to use up his energy to pleasure them.

Of course he could keep up, but this was just unusual.

As Hancock's massive back began to tremble in reaching her climax, she suddenly collapsed on the bed, with Yamato taking him in, missionary style.

"To think that a man like you could over power me in such a way." Yamato said as she grabbed hold of his neck inviting him to carry her.

Luffy then stood on his feet, carrying Yamato as she wanted, while he was still inside her. Then he began to move her up and down, carrying her full weight along with keeping motion to ensure her pleasure was to the max.

Yamato could not contain herself any longer as she let out a massive cry of pleasure, her insides were burning with desire as he let the strawhat man take control of her, tame her...from a wild beast, to his woman.

After Yamayo reached her climax, Luffy set her down and let her rest, meanwhile he crawled between the woman,with Hancock wrapping her arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Hancock whispered as she was too tired to do anything else. All around Luffy, were his Queens, all of which were satisfied to the maximum.

A sudden change in the mood caused Hancock to tense up slightly.

"I feel wonderful, say...what is going on?" Luffy caught on.

"Luffy, you have to promise to be rational about this." Hancock began, her eyes opening up from fear of his next course of action.

"Go on then." He said, not knowing what she was about to reveal.

"X-Drake is with the marines, but he is loyal to a secret marine agency known as SWORD...within SWORD are marine activists who are not fond of the world government...you grandfather, Monkey D. Garp is a prominent member of the group...and by the confirmation of Corazon..."

"Okay what is going on? Please tell me." She could not lie to her beloved...

"Luffy, your grandfather was framed as the founder of the group and he is going to be executed for conspiring against the world government."

A sudden gust of wind passed through the room, with Luffy looking shocked from the revelation.

And he did what they all expected, immediately grabbing his staff and dashing outside the door.

His sudden movement was enough to wake the rest of the Queens, with Hancock slamming her legs straight to the ground in front of Luffy. The ground broke from the impact causing Luffy to stop for a moment.

Imagine her perfect skin, and her ample body completely nude as she slammed her foot on the ground before Luffy. It was both imposing and sexy at the same time.

"Hancock, please don't do this.." Luffy asked as he began to put his clothes on.

"This is exactly why we wanted to tire you out, because of wanting to do something so rash."

Suddenly, Hancock was joined by the rest of the women all of which were still fully naked but now stood before Luffy to stop him from going.

"Luffy let us come up with a plan first." Monet pleaded as Luffy took a big gulp from looking at all his queens, in their naked glories.

"These things take time, and your Grandfather's execution date is not set yet. Let us plan this." Robin added with the rest of the women nodding in agreement.

Luffy then relaxed for a moment. He then looked up at each of his ladies. His resolve was clear with his eyes. Despite the amazing woman before him, telling him to stop, he was too focused.

Hancock's eyes widened as she knew what he was going to do.

"Luffy no!" Yamato attempt to catch him, but he was too fast.

Suddenly Luffy bounded through the roof of the room, clearing all the way to the sky with a single bound.

"Enma, guide me to my Grandfather!" Commanded Luffy although there were people waiting for him outside. The entire Grand Armada was there to stop him.

* * *

"Captain, you have to relax." Mid air, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, and Jinbei have surrounded Luffy.

"You have to calm down, we have to think this through." Zoro stated knowing full well where anger will bring someone.

"Captain, do not do this." Sanji stated. Jinbei whipped up an ocean pillar to attempt to slow the fruit user.

"Captain..." Brook began although Luffy was not having any of it, whipping out his elongated rubber legs as a whip and slamming down on all four of the commanders, knowing them straight to the ground.

"Goddamn what a monster." Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

Luffy then grabbed on to Enma and began to bound from building to building, in his path were different members of the Grand Armada trying to stop him.

"Captain! You have to stop." Enel was in his Amaru form, but a single kingkong gun was enough to knock him out of the way. Then Jozu and Crocodile were up next and Luffy dispatched them easily with a gum bazooka through the chest of Jozu and a gum gatling straight to the face of Crocodile.

"There's no stopping him." Jozu could not move as he was etched on the ground. Crocodile was beside him, groaning at the painful punches by the captain.

The newest members of the Strawhats, those who diverted from the Beast Pirates. They were about to experience the power of their new captain.

With Page One and Ulti attempting to do a double headbut in their hybrid form. Although they weren't able to do a damn thing as Luffy trucked straight through the ancient zoans with his bound man form. Page One and Ulti could not believe how severely outmatched they were as they groaned loudly from the manhandling they just received.

"Captain please think this through!" Arlong and Lucci were up next, with Lucci meeting the fist of Luffy straight through his guts while Arlong was slammed straight down by a gum pinwheel.

Nothing was stopping him from getting to his grandfather, no logical thought even went in his head during this trying time.

"Captain-ya..." Up next were Law.

"Captain~yoi..." And Marco who stood over the rooftop of one of Wano's tallest buildings.

Law had prepared his room, and as soon as the Captain got within the confines of his abilities, their plan was in motion.

Marco jumps straight for Luffy, attempting to capture him with his phoenix talons. Although Luffy reeled both arms back, extending them to their limits. Then when Marco was close enough, Luffy retrieved his outstretched arms and delivered a devastating gum bazooka. Although he hit nothing but air as Law teleported Marco right behind Luffy, trading him in the place of Enma.

Marco's talons covered Luffy, the duo thinking that they had won.

They have not, as Luffy exuded enough haki to get out of Marco's clutches, he then unleashed a flurry of gum gatling to create enough separation between himself and the phoenix. Then as the barrage ended, Marco could only hang his mouth wide open as a massive kong gun was sent straight through his face. Law was able to swap places with a pebble to ensure he did not get knocked out, but now, in his futile attempt to stop the captain, he found himself on the tip of Enma. The extended staff pinned him on the ground, knocking him out.

Not a single member of the Strawhats could have stopped him, but those who could possibly stand a chance remained at the edge of the continent of Wano.

Whitebeard, Mihawk, Katakuri, Bullet and Shiki.

Luffy saw them in the distance, as he dealt swiftly with Hajrudin and Moria. His eyes became enraged at the lengths his crew would go to stop him from saving his Grandfather. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him, even if it killed him. Logic was out of the window, all Luffy wanted to do was get to his Grandfather.

Suddenly from the hospital wing, where a certain Dragon was being treated for his injury, Kaido opened his eyes and understood the command of his new Captain. Kaido immediately transformed into his dragon form, and the western dragon flew straight into the heavens. He then built up enough fire power in his abdomen and released his famed boro breath straight through the heavens and into the shore. Those who were meant to stop Luffy, had to disperse at the attack by Kaido.

Kaido then flew straight down and joined Luffy, allowing him to get on his head as the Dragon flew straight through the sky and away from Wano Kingdom, their destination, Marineford.

"Damn it all!" Katakuri exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the ground.

Whitebeard looked onward along with Rayleigh, observing as Kaido, and Luffy disappeared in the distance.

The determination of their captain was unparalleled, although they understood his position. He would do the same for any of them.

But that was not the extent of their troubles, for from the tower of the flower capital, out came Morgans with some dire news.

"Everyone...the whole world is under attack." Morgans announcement causing confusion with the commanders of the Strawhats. 'This can't be happening…' Katakuri thought in his head already knowing what Morgans would say, with his future sight.

"What do you mean by this Morgans?" Asked Whitebeard. To which Morgans was pale from the news he received from his countless information network.

* * *

East Blue, **Dawn Island**

"Dadan! Did you pay me for the fish you took yesterday from the villagers." Woop Slap was on top of the Mountain, one where the mountain bandit, Dadan, currently resided.

"Shut it Woop Slap! So early in the morning." The two had a friendly banter ongoing. Though all of a sudden, the sky became dark as the sun was covered by a massive flying object.

"Hey who turned off the light." Dadan said as her cigarette fell from her mouth.

"That ain't normal." Woop Slap said as he looked up along with Dadan.

North Blue, **Germa 66**

"Father, you stupid deadbeat, the Northblue is within our grasp and you sit here and sulk!" Niji exclaimed as he did not have an ounce of kindness in his heart, it was genetically modified away from him.

"Sister Reiju was right to leave this dump." Said Yonji.

Suddenly alarm began to flare all over the floating fortress.

"What the hell is going on with all that noise!" Exclaimed Judge, who decided to look outside. Then his face turned pale as he saw what was blocking the sky.

South Blue, **Sorbet Kingdom**

"Our Bonney sure is making waves with the Strawhats isn't she?" The Queen of the Sorbet Kingdom, Connie, currently resided in her bed. She had grown weaker and weaker by the years of waiting for the return of her children.

She had been talking to an outline of a man, one of which was holding the holy bibble. He was a giant man, formerly known as a tyrant of the Sorbet Kingdom.

"Mother you must rest." The giant man attempted to guide his mother to lay on her back but his mother swiped his hands away.

"Oh hush Kuma, your mother is still strong." The elder Queen stood on both feet and took hold of her walker. She wanted to look up in the sky to observe her beautiful kingdom. As she made her way to her window, she found that the sun was covered by a massive foreign object. Her eyes widened in despair as a myth had turned into reality. "Kuma dear...please embrace your dear mother."

West Blue - **Kano Country**

"Sai!" In the country of Kano, the onslaught was already under way. Beams of energy was being launched straight through the country, and not a single member of the kingdom could muster enough force to even attempt to deflect the ongoing carnage.

"Don Chinjao!" The commander of the Hapo Navy had successfully slain two pacifistas on his way to the injured sovereign.

"This is the end Sai…" Don Chinjao said weakly as he continued to bleed out.

"No don't say that…"Tears trailed down the face of Sai as hell was literally upon them. Sai then looked up and cursed the heavens for their situation, what could this be? What was happening.?

* * *

Morgans continued with the news.

"The world Newgate...the world...countless giant battleships are found around the entire world...from the East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, West Blue...there is nowhere safe. The Pluton ships have been mobilized to destroy the world!"

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Oven, who happened to join the group. Magellan was also present as the announcement was brought to everyone's attention.

"We need to act immediately. I need teams of four to go to corresponding areas around the world and try to bring down those damned Pluton ships! If it's not a possibility, then help as many people as possible." Katakuri began to command the troops as he was second in command to Luffy. "Go on and assemble your core four, but I want one commander with each group!"

With his command the group dispersed, with Katakuri joining his group. It took only a few minutes to organize the Grand Armada into several groups of four, with his group including Vivi, Pel, and Bon Clay. Their destination was Alabasta.

The next couple of groups were headed to Atlantis Island, Dressrosa. Dawn Island. Gecko Island. Drum Island. Amazon Lily. Cocoyashi Village. Punk Island. Sabaody Archipelago. Germa 66. Those who are staying in Wano to protect the kingdom...and so on.

The dispatch was quick, and there was a group also sent after the Captain, which included Blueno, and Enel.

"Make sure to bring him back!" Exclaimed Katakuri as each group separated. He called after Blueno and Enel as they opened a door.

"Of course." Answered Enel as he closed the door from behind him.

The tables were set. It was time to rescue the world.

* * *

**Warship Island **\- Present

Apis knew she was dead, but nothing ever reached her.  
She did not feel pain, or emptiness. She could feel, smell, hear like she was still alive. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the back of a green coat, and in his waist were the most memorable three sword sheaths that she ever saw.

"Zoro-san?" She said weakly, fresh tears still covered her eyes.

"Hey Apis, please make your way to the mirror portal, we need the civilians safe." Zoro commanded, he had all three swords out, absorbing the power beam that was meant to kill Apis.

Around him were a long nosed lady who opened a bunch of mirror portals.

A beautiful swordsman that skillfully destroyed two pacifistas.

And a handsome spiky white haired swordsman with two pink lines trailing down his face, who wore a flashy cool looking suit.

More tears filled her eyes as she realized that she was safe.

"Alright team, let's save these kind people!" Commanded Zoro.

"Aye!" Answered the team of Raisin, Kuina, and Brulee.

All hope was not lost quiet yet.


	52. Pluton

A/n: **Monxu Aki** Its all going as planned, glad you liked it, hope you like this one haha

**PraetorXYN **I heard your concern and definitely tried to fix it to the best that I can.

**daniel2610994** Thought you would enjoy that one haha Its a good thought but lets see how it plays out. Would be epic though.

**Yamajiji **Yeah! that's the spirit, yeah screw that guy what the heck!

**SargentEpsilon **I know right, stubborn Luffy! HE should have listened now looked what a mess he made.

**Halfricans18 **your death for teach was much more deserving than what I did, is it too late to go back and edit? Haha glad you enjoyed it.

**zzkaizer** here you go!

I'm bribing for reviews now, with response in the chapter from your review! Haha am I getting desperate, maybe...please review! :D

* * *

Marineford - **Empty Throne**

His hands etched within the core of his own creation, his own brother, Pluton. He looked into the eyes of his brother who did not have any fear or regret behind them. He was defiant even in death, his soul traveling quickly into the distance. His brother escaped, but where to? What does it matter, this was his world to play with.

His eyes opened and the first thing that came to mind was the flawed battle ship, the one that can be destroyed by mere mortals with the powers from the Adam tree.

Beside him was the vessel of cerberus, the body of Teach. He would have loved to have his sister back, for full control of the sea as was his control of the heavens. But alas, his sister was elusive, and the mortals were defiant.

'Brother...was your creation this flawed. Maybe it should not have been created.'

Its voice echoed as it sat alone on the supposed empty throne.

'If it was created as intended, wasn't your ship supposed to destroy the wall which separated the seas...these mortals continue to oppose my rule..a cleanse once more will bring out my Joy.'

It then got up and approached the massive window which had a vantage point of the execution platform, several thousands of miles away. Yet he can see it clearly, the entire force of the marines, surrounding an execution platform. Where the hero of the marines rested between two blades, ready to penetrate him at any moment.

'Monkey of the D clan...Garp. You have served me well, but your purpose is to bring me Joy Boy.'

* * *

Marineford - **Execution Platform **

The marine powerhouses were all present, with the World Government, Marines, and Warlords all being in one place. It was truly monumental.

The World Government had all the members of the Cipher Pol in the area, all of which were hidden in plain sight, within the marine population.

A certain marine standout noticed a new lady amongst his group, he looked her up and down and immediately scratched his head.

"You're new around here?" Asked the marine, to which the short haired, blonde woman dressed in marine attire turned her head and gave him a smile.

"Yes a transfer."

"Ah I see." With that the marine officer just dropped it, paying attention to the line.

Then with the presence of the World Government amongst them, the Marines still boast heavy powerhouses within their organization. There were six admirals, several vice admirals, and so on. Notable names included Admiral Akainu, Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Aokiji, Admiral Fujitora, Admiral Ryokugyo, and Admiral Z. Then amongst the Vice Admiral included Dobberman, Tsuru, Momonga, Onigumo, and so on.

Finally the government dogs, those who worked for the government as sanctioned pirates.

Lady Alvida the ruler of the East Blue prior to the arrival of the Strawhat Emperor.

Orlumbus the Explorer, a man with a massive grand fleet, all of which rested in or around Marineford at this moment.

Bartolomeo Kuma was not present, taking care of something in his home land.

Weevil stood firm, his mother standing beside him with a shit eating grin about her.

Foxy remained smug as always, for the man has never experienced hardship in his lifetime, he won because of his overpowered ability.

Trafalgar Law was no longer recognized as a warlord for his betrayal in Impel Down.

Then, arguably the strongest of the bunch was the man that nobody could seem to find, with Portgas D. Ace not showing up for the execution.

"For the sins of attempting a coup against the Marines, we sentence your death, Garp." Said the pained Sengoku, not looking at the eyes of his friend. He then gave the painful command for the execution of the Marine Hero.

Flashes of their adventure together, capturing billions worth of pirates together, and rising through the ranks together. To see it end here, it pained him severely.

As the blade of the executioner was coming close to the marine hero, from the Eastern wall of the base, a massive fire explosion erupted from the distance The pillar of fire was a magnificent sight and yet it was even more amazing that at the end of it, a certain fire fist emerged from the flames. Ace was in marineford.

"Ace?! What are you doing against the government? You are a warlord!" Exclaimed a confused Sengoku, though Ace's answer was sending more fireballs at the marines, attempting to make his way through the countless marines with his crew, Mas Deuce, and Perona. The Fleet Admiral was conflicted on killing his friend, or following orders like the perfect navy officer that he was.

"Don't touch the old man!" Exclaimed Ace as he delivered a hiken straight through the hundreds of marines in between himself and the execution platform. Memories of his early life with the Marine Hero were scary, but he was still the father figure of Ace when he would be on the island. He was his protector from those who tried to kill him for being Roger's child.

But that wasn't the end of it, as from the Western Wall, the son of Garp came out, bringing the entire force of the Revolutionary Army with him.

"Dragon!?" Exclaimed Sengoku, who had been looking forward to capturing and eventually executing the most wanted man in the world. The man who had been actively causing the most problems for the World Government was now here, saving his own grandfather from certain death.

A Rear Admiral who was stationed on the western wall tried to get the jump on the dragon, but instead found himself on the receiving end of a fox fire infused metal pipe. He then fell flat on his face as the single strike was enough to knock him out.

The second in command of the revolutionary stood over the rear admiral, anger seething through his veins.

"Calm down Sabo, we have a tall task ahead of us, and you have to keep a level head for this mission." Advised Dragon to which he nodded in understanding.

The marines were in panic as they were getting hit from two fronts, with the entire spade pirates on one side, and the revolutionary army on the other.

An order was given to continue the execution, this coming from the elder stars of the holy land.

"Call the medics," Garp said with a smirk, confusing the executioner who was now mere inches from penetrating his skin. Though the blade would break at contact. The arrival of his adopted grandsons and his own son surged new energy into his soul. "But not for me." Suddenly Garp unleashed a deadly wave of Haki that caused those around him to pass out. He then covered his face with a smile as he ripped the chains on his wrist, and removed the wooden block that held his head down. "Bwahaha! Who did you think I was brats?!"

Garp stood over the platform, now a clear path to his escape would be to join his son and adopt Grandson and get the hell out of the marine base. Sengoku then looked at his friend and Garp looked at him.

"It is my duty, Garp!" Although if Sengoku was really serious, then everything around them would be decimated. But the Fleet Admiral was pulling his punches, to give his friend a chance to escape. With his weak attempt at punching Garp, the hero delivered a powerful punch, silently thanking his friend for giving him a chance to escape.

With Sengoku out of the picture, Garp jumped from the platform and the official escape party began, with Garp easily handling the fodders, not one of the Admirals, nor the Warlords moved an inch, observing at the events.

Garp was confused at this as he tossed a massive wooden platform at the general direction of the marine Admirals, only for it to be sent into space by Admiral Fujitora. What was their play?

Then from a distance, a mighty roar of a beast covered the air, and Garp looked up, squinting his eyes to identify the dragon.

"KAIDO!" Exclaimed Vice Admiral Onigumo.

"There's someone on his back." Said Momonga, taking a tight grip of his sword.

…Finally, my Joy…Chills ran down every person's back although they could not pinpoint what, for something was coming, and it was coming fast.

"It's Monkey D. Luffy!" Suddenly, everyone was on high alert, for two of the active emperors were heading straight for Marineford, with seemingly forming an alliance.

At this news, the Warlords were suddenly excited, with Foxy leading the way in intercepting the incoming pirate emperor.

"Fehfehfeh! Mugiwara I have been waiting for this!" Foxy stood on the top of the Southern Gate, pointing at Luffy as he rode on the back of the dragon Kaido.

Luffy had a determined look on his face, and despite the opposition before him, Kaido was adamant in clearing the path of his new leader. Mid Flight, Kaido unleashed a Boro breathe straight through the northern gate, demolishing a decent size hole where Foxy once stood.

Yet the warlord was no pushover, as he had his hands out, slowing everything around him to slow the boro breathe enough that it did not harm him even a little bit.

"Fehfehfeh Kaido the beast more like Lamo the Wimp!" Exclaimed Foxy though his eyes nearly popped from their socket as Luffy appeared before him, Enma connecting with his guts. "Gah!"

"Shut the hell up Foxy." With a single blow Luffy had entered the battle in Marineford, with Kaido transforming into his human form beside him. "Clear a way to my grandfather Kaido."

"Aye captain." Answered the beast to which the marines around the duo deadpanned in shock. The person in charge of transponding a message to the communication depot relayed the information.

Kaido is now serving under Mugiwara.

Akainu received the news and crushed the armrest on his chair. The freakin pirates are now joining under one flag, this was troublesome.

Fujitora smiled at the incoming attack from such strong personnel.

Kizaru and Ryokugyu couldn't look more bored.

And Kuzan was buying his time to reveal his actual allegiance, and that was being the actual founder of SWORD.

Meanwhile Zephyr removed his coat, and disappeared in a blur, his aim being Mugiwara.

Though Zephyr would never reach the strawhat wearing emperor as Kaido intercepted his haki infused punches with his own, the collision sending shockwaves all over the battlefield.

"Kaido you've become nothing but a pet?!" Asked Zephyr, his veins threatened to pop from his anger.

"I am but a servant of the KING!" Replied Kaido as he unleashed a boro breath in the face of Zephyr.

Luffy immediately jumped away from the battle of the Admiral and Kaido, Enma in his right hand. Enma then activated its ability to clone itself by creating hundreds of Luffy copies, all of which maintained a fairly high tolerance while retaining his rubber ability along with long staff mastery. Not a single man could break his stride as Luffy was mowing through the hundreds of marines in his paths, be it giants, long leg, long arm, three arms, three limbs, humans, fishman, woman, men, young, old, it did not matter who was in his way, for Luffy went through all of them.

His clones made quick work of the marines as he swiftly made his way to his grandfather.

Dragon smiled at the arrival of his son and both Ace and Sabo from both sides of marineford also smiled with the arrival of their brother.

"Big Bro Luffy! Glad that you could join us." Ace yelled as he hopped over a rear admiral and tossed him across the battlefield, he then erected several pillars of flames and unleashed them all around him.

"RUN!" Exclaimed the marines, though one of the warlords in particular decided to challenge his might, for from the platform which she once stood, Alvida slid down straight to where Ace was located, unleashing a flurry of silverware which she sped up with her slippery fruit.

"Lady Alvida, a pleasure." Ace said with a smile as the silverware simply went through the fire human, Alvida continued to charge forward, their first eventually clashing in a crackle of haki and flames.

"Bro Luffy! It's been awhile!" Exclaimed Sabo with a massive grin plastered across his face. He manifested several manifestations of fox fire travelling through the battlefield to knockout the marines.

This time, it was Weevil who decided to intercept Sabo by swinging his massive bisento through the bodies of the fox fire manifestations.

"Hello big dummy." Sabo said with a smirk, tipping his top hat at the massive brute. This of course angered Weevil.

Dragon and Luffy shared a look for a moment, both of which were there for the same thing, their family. Luffy had yet to forgive his father, but at this moment, they are there to work together. So with a simple nod, they were both on the same page now.

And Dragon unleashed a wave of air vacuum that cleared a path for Luffy to reunite with his grandfather.

Garp shed a single tear at the arrival of his family, now only mere inches from rejoining with his grandson.

Although from behind him, a feeling of dread suddenly filled him, as a single entity manifested from behind him. Garp attempted to turn around to deliver his famous earth shattering strike, but the being caught his hands, and twisted him back to face Luffy.

Then it was swift yet memorable as Garp could only mouth a Thank you to Luffy before his head fell from his body...a smile plastered on his face.

"No!" Exclaimed Luffy, as flashes of his tenure in his original timeline replayed back. His Grandfather had a smile on his face as a sharpened blade straight through his head, going through with a clean cut. In one fell motion, the hero of the marine was wiped from the planet. Over his lifeless corpse, was the being, appearing from out of nowhere, and stopping the reunion of the Monkey family from ever happening. The powerful being was able to raise its hands, unleashing a powerful wave to force Luffy back with a single motion with its palm.

"My Joy." Suddenly, from around the creature emerged the six heavenly stars, all of which were ready to protect Im with their life.

All the commotion, the battles, were put into a halt as all eyes were on the exchange at center stage.

Dragon trembled as his worst fear had come into fruition.

Sabo and Ace cried at the death of their grandfather.

It was a hopeless situation for all.

Luffy was not one to give up as he stretched his arms back, expanding Enma to be a large staff, and bringing it down over the head of Im. His anger seething through his strike as the surrounding area was destroyed with the clash. And Im, well Im simply brought his arms up, catching the staff with ease and crushing it in his very hands.

The pain of Enma could be felt by Luffy himself, as the perfect clones of himself dispersed with the fall of the long staff. There was no time to look after his weapon, as Im simply teleported in front of him. He brought his arms up and simply backhanded Luffy sending him back all the way to the place in which he entered the plaza.

With the Captain of the Strawhat Grand Armada knocked out by the being, the entire forces of Marineford were shocked to say the least. Sengoku trembled at the loss of his friend.

For the strongest man in the world, fell to the hands of this unknown entity known as Im.

"Joy Boy...you've returned in a different form. But you still lack the power to overthrow me. As were your previous attempts." His voice was cold, and it echoed throughout the air. Those who were closed, curled up in the abnormal aura that this being exuded. It was like by being close to him, one could just die. "You must die again and resume this endless game we play." Im was ready to bring down his hands, aimed for the heart of the vulnerable Luffy. But lightning surrounded him, stalling him for a moment. This moment was enough for the thunder user to retrieve his captain and tossed him to the waiting arm of a certain door user.

"Go on Blueno, I will take care of this." The god of thunder smirked at the literal god of the world, defying him. Im was entertained yet annoyed that Luffy escaped his grasp. Imagine walking into an insane war, where their only goal was to reach their captain to set him free from the grasp of a literal monster.

"No Enel, you must go." And suddenly, a door erected from in front of Enel, and as the thunder user was ready to die for his captain, another was prepared for the necessary sacrifice. Im tried to smite the thunder user only to find a door before him, with the thunder user gone. For Blueno has forced Enel through one side of the door, and forcibly closing it, sending him into the door dimension, and somewhere far away.

Multiple doorways opened for the allies, putting an abrupt end to the battle in marineford.

Im looked into the distance smiling under his mask. Im or otherwise known as Uranus found great joy in the games the humans are playing. In the meantime he held the head of the defiant door user.

Im continued to hold him by his throat as Blueno continued to defy him. The door user built up snot on the back of his throat and spat on the face of the god. In spite of his absolute authority and divinity, Im found the action to be repulsive, and without further delay, Im crushed the skull of Blueno, leaving a puddle of blood in the center of Marineford.

"Laughable."

Everyone who was there could only watch, as they knew that something else was happening, Im himself disappeared in a blur while the five elder stars gave out orders. The battle was going to commence into the next stage, and that next stage was going to be fought on the final island in the new world itself.

"All personnel begin loading the battleship. We are heading to raftel." The orders erupted from all around marineford. There was no time to rest for anybody. An audible gasp could be heard everywhere. The final island itself...

"Holly Shit." Kizaru dropped his shades at the exchange, in all his experience, whoever the hell this Im was, he knew he was strong.

"I knew those world government bastards were hiding something...but doesn't matter, as long as Justice prevails." Said Akainu as he made his way to the transport snail. Orders were orders, especially when it involved killing pirates.

'Damnit Garp…' Kuzan gripped his fist as Ryokugyo comforted him for their loss...their loss. All the years of planning and to lose one of their top combatants.

"So they knew how to get to the final island afterall." Fujitora had an angry expression across his face, following the trails of the entity. But he lost him quickly, which scared him as his observation haki was bar none. He could sense the ant which crawled back to its queen several miles away, but this being…

Meanwhile Zephyr cracked his jaws as Kaido had a good punch. "God damn dragon." Though Zephyr looked slightly interested in the reveal of someone which the five idiots(his words) followed.

"Mmm" Alvida licked her lips as she became excited from her battle with Ace. 'Another time.' His flames never harmed her as her skin was untouchable...or was he just holding back.

"Screw this, I did not sign up for this shit!" Foxy got up on both feet, he was utterly embarrassed by the strawhat captain. Though before him, appeared a pissed off elder star, who held his exposed katana over the neck of Foxy.

"Rethink your next step Pirate. You are either with the World Government or against us."

Foxy thought about his next step carefully, assessing whether he should challenge this person, his fruit could work, but would he be fast enough to activate his abilities? Overall he thought it through.

"Fine." It was not worth the risk. Orlumbus massaged his beard, observing the event, a call came in from one of his ships.

"Captain, what do you want to do."

"We go." Not like they have much choice. So the massive fleet of Orlumbus followed the marines towards the final island, where the famed treasure of Gol D. Roger was located. To think that the World Government had that information all along. It was very concerning.

Weevil had been buried to the ground by his head from his exchange with Sabo. He continued to flail as he tried to get off the ground.

It was a tense situation, a short skirmish for the people of marineford. But the real war was not until later, and it wasn't going to be there.

The Marines were on the move, and with the directions given to them by the mysterious Im, they were headed to Laugh Tale.

* * *

**Dawn Island** \- East Blue

The revolutionary army arrived in Dawn Island. Ace's ears continued to ring though he was brought out of his daze by Sabo who helped him on his feet. Sabo pointed up where the Revolutionary army was already in action. Overhead was a massive battleship, ready to wreak havoc throughout the island.

There was no time to think, they had to move. Ace located the Spade pirates, upon seeing the battleship, he did not have time to process his grief. For the island where he grew up was at a risk of destruction.

"Let's go brother." Ace unleashed a jet of flames under his feet. 'Flame Emperor!' He built a massive fireball on his hand ready to throw at the pluton ship.

"Right behind you brother." Sabo followed after him, with a jet of fox flames replacing the bottom half of his body. The orange and red spectacle was a sight to see. 'Fox Brilliance!' The flame in which Sabo emitted was different from ace as it was pure orange in color and it was indeed brilliant to look at.

Though one particular lady looked around, curious as to try and find the captain of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

But no traces of him, not even her hollows could locate him.

Enel, one of the commanders of the Grand Armada, was there, Blueno made his noble sacrifice, but there was no sign of the Captain.

Where was Monkey D. Luffy?

* * *

**Wano **

"Thanks sis Brulee, you're really holding the portals well." Senor Pink had been tasked with guarding Brulee, who was keeping the mirror portals open for the different groups of Strawhats that were sent to different parts of the world. The Pluton massacre was underway.

Outside, the Beast Pirates have turned the tide by defending the island from two Pluton ships. King, Queen and Jack worked together on one, while the Nine Red Scabbards, Hiyori and Momonosuke worked on another.

Pacifistas continued to rain down on the beautiful land but the citizens of Wano nor the recently defeated beast pirates were going to turn tail on the situation.

King flew high, his flaming wings igniting his mouth to pierce through the massive battleship. But his attacks were small compared to the ship, but he did leave a massive hole by launching his flames outwards, burning a small part of the battleship.

Queen was tossed to the top of the ship by Jack, who used his inhuman leaping ability to hop on top of the ship. They then began to wreak havoc within the belly of the ship eventually forcing it to go down. The three calamities were no go joke, and they proved it by taking down Pluton.

"Who thought we would work for anyone else other than Kaido-sama?" Queen said as he lit a cigar on his mouth.

"Not I." Replied Jack as he crossed his arms.

"Yup." King said as he let out more flames to burn the rest of the ship down. The Calamities were a force to be reckoned with, and they were now begrudgingly part of the Strawhat Grand Armada. Lucky for them, the pluton ship which they destroyed hit the side of the great Wano waterfall and came crashing down to the bottom of the ocean, with no casualties.

The flying six have scattered, with the siblings joining the strawhats, Who's Who flying to wherever he was, Black Maria was incapacitated and X-Drake was with the damn marines. Those who can went with the four man group plan to help as much of the world as they can.

Meanwhile the Scabbards used their strongest attack to damage the ships, with Hiyori delivering a cut that sliced down the wings of the ship.

"Hurry with the evacuation, we have to clear the crash site of this damn battleship!" Ordered Lady Hiyori to which everyone listened, when she spoke, people followed.

Ultimately Wano was able to defend itself from the incoming battleship. But how was everyone else doing?

* * *

**Atlantis Island**

The massive pluton ship was doing its damage, the pacifistas were killing the humans and fishmans of the island.

King Neptune tried his best to protect his people, but alas he was on his back with a sizable hole on his chest. Queen Otohime held her husband as he took in his last breaths. Fisher Tiger remained angry trying all he could to defend the people of Atlantis, but they lacked the man power, not even their giant harpoons could bring down the damn battleships.

That was until the Sea Kings themselves rose from the bottom of the ocean, all of which had one goal in mind, to destroy the pluton ship.

Giant crab creatures, shark, whales, and other such creatures emerged from the deep blue and reached for the heavy, the crab able to clamp down the ship.

People looked up in awe, watching as the ship that killed so many, was being destroyed by sea kings.

Before he took his final breath, King Neptune was able to see that his beautiful daughter commanded the sea kings into action. With that final image in his mind and the feeling of warmth in the arms of his wife, King Neptune succumbed to death.

Though it wouldn't be until much later that Princess Shirahoshi would learn of his passing, for she had an island destroying ship to deal with. Just as Pluton began its descent from heaven, a portal opened that revealed Arlong, Namur, Hatchan, and Delinger.

"Wow." Arlong immediately froze as he witnessed the power of Shirahoshi.

The former weak little girl was now commanding sea kings.

"The battle for the world is going to commence in a matter of days, I have inherited the will of the sea. I don't know how, and I don't know why but my gut is telling me that I need to head further into the new world, to a lone island filled with mystery." Shirahoshi spoke from the top of a sea kings head, her voice echoing throughout Atlantis Island. "So I say, who is with me?!" She screamed to the collective approval of the crowd.

Poseidon was reborn once more, and this time, she was not going to ignore the faith of the world for her safety. And yet Shirahoshi has yet to learn of her true origin. Why Teach stole her from her home land and how she was able to find her home with the help of sea kings. She just knew where to go and when, but she did not know why. She did not know that she was Poseidon.

* * *

**Punk Island**

"Tom!" Franky, also known as Cutty Flam, the apprentice of Tom, brought a team with him to take down the Pluton ship that was sent to Punk Island(Originally Punk Hazard in normal timeline) Paulie and Iceberg can only do so much with the carpenters and it was a welcomed sight for the Strawhats to arrive.

Franky, Blamenco, Scarlett, and Lily Enstomach were his team.

Franky was a master mechanic, immediately jumping into the belly of the Pluton ship and locating its core. He knew of its location due to the one they destroyed in Whitebeard's home island. Blamenco and Scarlett were his muscles while Lily enlarged and shrunk as she was needed, the group ultimately destroying the battleship.

The ship ultimately went down on the eastern edge of the island and Franky was now reuniting with his mentor.

"Flam, or should I call you Franky now." Tom immediately embraced his disciple, the two sharing a moment with one another.

"Franky is fine, the name stuck with me already." Cyborg gave Tom a thumbs up to which Tom smiled. "So Pluton huh?"

Franky knew that Tom had the blueprint, he was going to get around to asking Tom about it, to figure out a quicker way to destroy it.

"Yeah, the World Government has it, but what they have is actually an incomplete version, one that is functioning at 20% of intended capacity." Tom suddenly revealed, to the shock of the group.

* * *

"_You have to all leave this place immediately, as the marines and their buster call will arrive in a matter of days."_

"_Some bet you made, for that boy is dead...So when they come and Pluton is not here?"_

"_That's the thing, you will leave it here."_

"_What did you say boy?!" Once again Tom began to flare up in anger. This damn brat was going to willingly hand over Pluton to the world government?_

"_Tom, listen." Shanks activated his conqueror's haki, causing Iceburg and Paulie to fall flat on their face. "He's not dead yet, he'll be back. I promise." Shanks brought out his hands asking for the blueprint. Tom stared into the eyes of the red haired emperor, he then finally gave in, opening his safe and giving Shanks the blueprint._

"_Tell me Tom is there a way that we can..." _

"_I see..." Responded Tom. (Chapter 35)_

* * *

"Redhair and I worked together to alter the blueprint, enough so that it does not work at full capacity."

"Where is the real thing then?" Franky asked, to which Tom smirked. Paulie and Iceberg smirked and shared a look to the confusion of the former Cutty Flam.

"On the time that it would be needed I decided it would be a good idea to..." Tom pointed at the location of the real Pluton, and he pointed down under their feet. "Build it for Mugiwara."

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

Though that wasn't it, for a strawhat wearing man sat up suddenly, he looked around and found himself on a giant rock. He felt light on it like there was barely anything holding him down.

"You are finally awake."

Luffy's head suddenly turned quickly finding himself on an outdoor laboratory. He found the person with him to be wearing a lab coat. He wore golden gloves on both hands as he was working on something, his back was turned as Luffy remained cautious.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked. Luffy then remembered that his staff and found the staff connected to several devices, it seemed to be doing well which calmed his nerves slightly.

"Your friend attempted to transport you to Dawn Island. But I hijacked the door dimension to instead send you to me." The man turned revealing half of his space to be cybernetic, with the other having human flesh. "They call me Dr. Vegapunk. To this Dr. Vegapunk opened his arms to reveal that they were no longer in the blue sea, nor in any part of the world, for Luffy was now standing on the MOON! "But you can call me Pluton."


	53. Collection

**Moon**

"What the hell do you mean Pluton?" Luffy was confused, scratching his head from what this person was telling him.

"You know Joy Boy..I mean you are now known as Luffy...I owe you a great deal." Pluton also known as Dr. Vegapunk, pulled a lever on his contraption, letting out a flow of liquid to his cup. He then drank from his cup and sat along a chair. He invited Luffy to join him, so he sat down on a strange metallic chair. "So would you like me to tell you what's in Laugh Tale?"

"Hell no!" Without skipping a beat, Luffy declined the information that this being was going to give him.

"I thought as much." Dr. Vegapunk chuckled. "Your spirit reminds me of Roger, the one who found Laugh Tale, learning the true history of the world. But Alas you do not want to hear it from me, which I will respect."

"What did you bring me to the moon for?" Luffy asked looking occasionally at his recovering staff known as Enma.

"You know Luffy, I may not be able to tell you some things, but I can tell you a couple of things." Dr. Vegapunk revealed some world secrets, one only he knew. "When my brother killed me, my soul traveled around the world trying to settle down, but it was not able to due to my brother's hold on the world. So my soul went to the moon, where I inhibited this body. I have since created a civilization on this moon, filled with automatons." Luffy did not understand why he was rambling about moon people. "Alas my loneliness caught up to me and I visited the blue sea under the guise of Dr. Vegapunk, blending into the world and awaiting your arrival. Though every time you are reborn, my brother kills you."

"Killed, what do you mean?"

"Tsk tsk Luffy, you will know more at Laugh Tale. But anyway, this lifetime is the best chance we've ever had, thanks to the sacrifice of Lady Toki. Luffy, this is our chance to end my brother's tyrannical rule of the world. This is our chance to be the hero."

"Screw that I don't want to be the hero. I want to be free!" Exclaimed Luffy causing a smile to form in Dr. Vegapunks face.

"Oh right, I forgot, I do apologize Luffy." He smiled and continued on with his statement. "Well you see, back in my time in the blue sea, I have worked with countless brilliant minds, my creations of humans. They are fascinating, evolving creatures with tenacity rivaling even my own brother's. So in the blue sea I met a man named Bartolomeo Kuma and he asked for my help in making him into a cyborg. For you see, he was dying of a deadly disease, one similar to Roger's. In return for my services, I asked to clone the cybernetic Kuma, for I was working for the Marines as the head of the scientific division. I cloned him to make the Pacifista project with the help of a brilliant human named Sentomaru. He is the nephew of Admiral Kizaru who graciously provided us with enough light particles to power the pacifistas. Though in truth, I have a fail safe for these Pacifistas. Alas the century old battle between yourself and Pluton will come to heads once more. So Luffy, once the battle begins, I hope you find yourself at ease that the Pacifistas will no longer serve the world government, but instead be on your side."

* * *

**Sorbet Kingdom** \- South Blue

Kuma did as his mother asked, embracing her in their apparent final moment. Although the beam which was expected from the Pluton ship, never arrived. Kuma looked around in confusion and found himself to be safe.

Then the door to the bedroom swung wide open to reveal a young woman, one by the name of Jewelry Bonney, or how he knew her as his little sister.

"Mother, brother! I'm glad we made it on time." Bonney approached the two and embraced them, sighing deeply in relief.

"Bonney, how?" Kuma asked, confused at the situation. Outside he could hear machine grinding and the horrible metallic screech in the air.

"I came here per orders of the strawhat Grand Fleet, we learned of the Pluton attacks..." Outside, more noises ensued where metal continued to grind with metal, until finally the noise had stopped.

"Sister, what is going on outside?" Then suddenly, Kuma's question was answered as Douglas Bullet casually floated down with a metallic sphere in his hands, bouncing it up and down as if it was a toy.

Kuma then went to the window, opening it. Bonney tended to his mother as the two powerful figures spoke with one another.

"Bullet." Greeted Kuma, although they had history with one another, now was not the time to show his disdain.

"Kuma." Right back at him, then Kuma's eyes darted to the hands of Bullet then back at him.

"Is that?"

"Yup." Replied Bullet with a smirk. The other two members of his group, Dr. Hogback and Cabaji. Kuma could not believe it...Bullet destroyed the massive ship and compacted it into a tiny metal ball…

"Please file into single lines! We're here to help you all!" Cabaji was organizing the relief while Dr. Hogback treated the patients.

"Make it quick, I have a feeling that Captain needs us back." Bullet said then looked at Kuma.

"I trust that we can get the support of the Sorbet Kingdom?"

"Of course." Answered the Queen, the mother of Kuma and Bonney. She did not know what happened, but if her Bonney is with these people, then they have their full support.

* * *

**Moon**

"Though my influence is not limited to saving Kuma's life." Luffy was getting tired of the explanation, he wanted to go back to the blue sea but this guy was still telling his story. "I also benefited the advancement in genetics with a man named Vinsmoke Judge. Though that idiot decided to use this discovery in modification instead of applifying the way of life for people."

"Oh yeah that idiot parent of Sanji right?" Replied Luffy as he casually laid back. "By the way, why are you stalling?"

To this Pluton tensed up. He was hiding something after all.

* * *

**Germa Kingdom **\- North Blue

"I didn't need your stupid help you traitors." Judge crossed his arms at the arrival of his two children. Judge could only watch in awe as his supposed greatest failure was the strongest of his children. For Sanji kicked his way through the belly of the massive floating fortress and destroyed it from within. Something that his three other boys could not do combined. The Pluton ship crashed into the ocean and sank to the depths of the sea. Though he wasn't alone in this amazing feat as he was joined by the giant Dorry and the swordsman Charlotte Noisette. Somehow, some way, Sanji, his failure, had made something of himself.

"Whatever Judge, we didn't come for you, we came for the people." Sanji had a cigar in his mouth, as he and his group just finished destroying the Pluton ship that was sent to the Germa Kingdom. Half of the fortress was destroyed by Pluton though Sanji and co arrived on time.

"Hn I told you brother, he would not appreciate us." Reiju accompanied her brother on this mission to their birth land. She still cared for her family, though reluctantly.

"For the people sis, for the people."

Noisette sat on the shoulder of Dorry as the people of Germa began to help one another.

"This is the power of humans gentle giant." Noisette said as he stood up and observed the people.

"Amazing how they come together during distress." Replied Dorry with a smile.

* * *

**Moon**

"Luffy, in order for the stars to align, I need to keep you here on the moon." Dr. Vegapunk responded as his automaton began to surround Luffy.

"Vegapunk..." Luffy was becoming enraged, what the hell was going on.

"Calm down Luffy! I need you here while my brother moves towards the last island, Laugh Tale. Once his forces are there, I will get you back to your friends so you can then make your way there. I am merely an ally trying to align the stars!"

"Vegapunk, if you had been watching me as closely as you say you have, I do not like these rules." Luffy sensed the genuine care that Vegapunk was giving out, it was just he did not like to be controlled.

"Now Luffy, no sudden movements...don't be like Caesar, he sure knew how to pique my interest back in the blue sea."

* * *

**Kano Kingdom** \- West Blue

Sai found that the end of his life was swiftly approaching though it never came. With the death of his grandfather came hope, hope in the form of the Strawhat Grand Armada.

"What the…?" Sai asked in confusion, many years ago the Kano kingdom was invited to join the Grand Armada, though they simply declined the laughable invitation. But now they were there.

"We are the Strawhats, and we are here to help." Caesar extended a hand for Sai to get up as the other three members of the group were making quick work of the Pluton ship.

Byrnndi, the group leader, launched giant rocks as the Pluton ship. He enlarged and accelerated their launch causing massive damages to the ship. The other two members of the group were Cavendish and Hawkins, both of which rode the massive rock projectile to get aboard the ship and destroy it from within.

The pacifistas stood no chance as Cavendish cut through them on his way to the main control while Hawkins destroyed them with his straw creature.

In the end, the massive ship began its descent, only for Caesar to catch it in a cloud of smoke and bring the ship to the water, away from the city.

Meanwhile Sai could only watch as his country was saved by the Strawhat Grand Armada.

"Thank you." He still grieved over the death of his grandfather, but he was happy that his country survived.

"All in a day's work." Byrnndi said with a smile

"I, along with my country owe a great debt to the Strawhats...I failed to lend my strength when I was asked to join the Armada but let me redeem myself and join your cause now."

"Sure Sai, the Kano navy will be a great addition to the Strawhats." Replied Byrnndi World.

* * *

**Moon**

'Gum Gum Bazooka!' Luffy cleared a group of automata, as he slowly made his way to Enma.

"Luffy, think with a clear head here, if you go back too soon then you will lose! I guarantee it!" Vegapunk was floating along with his levitating chair. He let his mechanic creation do the work, while Luffy fought them off. He created devil fruits after all.

"Shut up you damn puppeteer!" This opposition was commendable, this was truly the chosen one.

While Luffy was working hard on returning to the blue seas, his friends were also working hard on destroying the pluton ships that were meant to cleanse the world.

Unfortunately for Im, it was not going to work.

* * *

**Cocoyashi Village**

"Great work Oimo! Kashii!" Nami stood atop of zeus as Brook floated by her. The Pluton ship was destroyed by their combined power.

Nami and Brook joined Genzo, Bellmere, and Nojiko.

"My my, how my little sister has grown." Nojiko crossed her arms at the arrival of Nami.

"Hi sis! Mom!" Nami embraced both Nojiko and Bellmere.

"Hello little one. So it's time huh?" Nami was surprised at how observant her mother was.

"Yes, we have found the map to raftel, the thing is the world government does not want us to reach it."

"Hmm I know, so listen little one, I will meet you there, but I have to meet up with some people." Bellmere reassured her daughter. "Be careful daughter."

"Be careful sister."

"Same to you." With that the family embraced.

"You sure that was it, you haven't seen your family in a long time." Brook asked.

"We'll celebrate after we win." Nami smiled as Oimo and Kashii went through the mirror portal first, then Nami followed after and finally Brook.

* * *

**Syrup Village**

"Easy enough." Usopp crouched on top of the fallen Pluton ship, using his goggles to locate any parts that he could use.

"Excellent work Usopp, clever use of the pop green." Kuro adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hands as Mihawk casually walked through the mirror portal. It took him three swings to cut the massive ship into three parts. Not a problem.

"Alright well we have to return, seems like we arrived before this Pluton could do any damage." Kaya said.

"Right behind you babe!" Usopp picked a part and ran after Kaya.

"Young love." Kuro rolled his eyes but followed directly after.

* * *

**Skypie**

Enel, Gedatsu, Urouge, Shura

"Heaven's Judgement!" Enel delivered a massive bolt of lightning that fried everything within the ship, along with its content.

Gedatsu, Urouge and Shura could only look on with awe.

"Hey, Imagine if he used that against us." Uruoge said as he swallowed his spit.

"Glad he's on our side." Shura replied with Gedatsu nodding his head.

"See, easy." Enel walked away from his work, with Uruoge punching the falling ship and redirecting its fall to the sea below.

"Glad he's on our side." Gedatsu said this time amazed at what Uruoge just did.

"Yup." Replied Shura.

* * *

**Drum Island**

Chopper, Vergo, Moria, Killer

"We're done here." Chopper said over a communicator snail.

"It's been easier ever since we had to deal with that damn Pluton ship with Whitebeard's island." Vergo said.

"Yes, thanks to our research department for breaking down the weakness of this ship." Killer added.

"Good work everyone." Moria said to which Chopper scratched his head.

"You basically stabbed the whole ship to its place with your shadow, we just got onboard and deactivated it." Chopper said.

"It was a team effort still." Replied Moria who was very proud of his group.

* * *

**Alabasta**

"Getting tired of these damn ships." Shiki sent the Pluton ship into space. Then rapidly bringing it down back to the blue sea. Before it could even touch the ground, the atmospheric pressure was enough to disintegrate the ship.

"Father! Are you alright?" Vivi went to King Cobra, who was accompanied by Pell.

"I'm alright, what is happening right now?" King Cobra asked, his age getting to him.

"We are at war father, we are at war with the world government." Baby 5 and Izo stayed close, guarding the princess, they were not needed for fighting the Pluton ship.

"About time." Replied King Cobra with a smile. "Arm our army! We are joining the war against the World Government!" Replied the king of Alabasta, the only country that opposed the World Government from its creation. His ancestor was responsible for assisting Pluton in having a fighting chance. And now it was his call to fight once more.

* * *

**Dressrosa**

Oven and his group arrived at Dressrosa to find that they were not really needed. For the strength of the Dressrosa army was very strong. At the helm of the army was Pica and Kyros, so they did not really need the help.

"So it's a call to arms brother." Viola spoke with Kyros, her brother in law. It was time for Dressrosa to join the fold.

"I think I speak for the king, Dressrosa will fight for this war." Kyros looked up at where the Pluton once floated. "If the World Government wants a cleanse so bad, then we cleanse them!"

"Right you are." Oven agreed with a smile, Gild nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Sabaody Archipelago **

Rayleigh and Shakky demolished the bastardized Pluton, not even letting it come close to the island they have called home.

"My my, you feel it don't you dear." Rayleigh said with a smile.

"Yes dear." Shakky responded. The end was near.

* * *

**Elbaf**

"My brothers. Rise up for our calling has arrived. Here I have the great Broggy! Who once led the great Giant Pirates into prominence!" Hajrudin was addressing the crowd. Behind the four giants of the Strawhat.

Behind the grand celebration was the fallen figure of Loki, the former ruler of Elbaf. The tyrannic rule of Loki ended with a single swing of his sword. Loki keeled over, his confidence and belief that he was superior disappeared with a single blow. The citizens of Elbaf were no longer going to be isolated, they needed to rejoin the world or else, they would die at the hands of the world government.

"We follow you Hajrudin! For your return signals the revolution of the Giant race." The elder of the Giants spoke up, thus uniting the giant under the leadership of Hajrudin.

"Hajrudin!" Exclaimed the giants, hundreds of them joining him.

But in spite of the insistence of the elders for a party, they had no time for that, for the mirror portal opened, and they needed to be with their Captain.

The new addition to the giant pirates would aid greatly in the coming war. And at the helm of this newly revived crew, was Hajrudin...who was completely loyal to one Strawhat Luffy.

...

Unfortunately for the strawhats, they could not reach all the islands of the world...and thus many people were wiped out as intended, with the massive pluton ship destroying the island with its power beam. The Pacifistas killed as intended, and without Vegapunks override, they were still under the control of the World Government.

The smell of death covered the air. Blood, gore, carnage. This was not how it was supposed to be.

And yet in this world, where the opposing force is a literal god, you can only do so much. Islands in the four blues were wiped from the planet, its citizens erased from history.

If Im wanted a cleanse, a fresh new world in his liking, he got it...but not with a stain on his perfect world. For the Strawhat Grand Armada were alive.

...

* * *

**Moon**

"Fuck your faith." Luffy swiped Enma from the healing table, feeling that he was now back to 100%. He had to thank Vegapunk for that, but he had somewhere to be. He needed to return to his friend.

So upon calling forth his staff, Luffy expanded Enma and used his superhuman strength to swipe at the automata, knocking them off the moon. Then, like the rash thinker that her was well known to be, Luffy knocked himself off the surface of the moon and launched himself to the blue planet, where he accelerated his descent with the help of Enma's force against the moon.

As Luffy made his way out of the moon's gravitational pull, he flipped off Dr. Vegapunk. He kept this form until he neared the blue planet's atmosphere, where he finally turned around to enter the atmosphere. He was then surrounded by flame and began his rapid descent through the world to his destination, Dawn Island. And how did he know to get there?

Luck of course.

"Luffy you dumbass...I didn't get to tell you about...ah never mind." Dr. Vegapunk brought out a gun on his right holster, he then pointed it at an empty space and a portal opened up. "Time to return to the blue planet, and kill Uranus." And Dr. Vegapunk stepped into the portal, teleporting himself back to the Blue Planet, arriving to where his friend, Tom resided. "Hello Tom."

And of course, as we all know, Tom currently sat at the helm of the massive ship, the true form of Pluton. "Hey Dr. Vegapunk, surprising of you dropping by like this."

Their destination, the Red Line.

* * *

**Dawn Island **

Their victory was swift, but they knew what they needed to do. As Brulee lets the last person to pass through the portal, the final army of the Strawhat have finally assembled.

All they waited for was their fearless captain.

And looks like they did not have to wait for long as Luffy came crashing down from the heavens, landing on his feet. His rapid descent caused the entire group of people within the island to marvel at their captain. And to those who haven't met him, they know of him now, and respect him from word of mouth alone.

He then observed the army before him, all of which was waiting for his command.

Luffy looked around, first at Robin who nodded her head, revealing the map to the final island of the world. "I have pieced together the road to Laugh Tale, Captain." Said Robin. Then Nami embraced him for a moment.

"I will ensure that our journey there will be favorable weather, I guarantee it." Added Nami.

Jinbei had arrived from his journey to Atlantis, now bringing back the entire force of the fishman people. Arlong convinced the citizens that now was the time to fight. "We brought some extra muscle Captain."

"Ready any time Captain." Brook responded as Luffy walked past him to take his place at the helm of the assembly.

"Nobody will go hungry Captain." Sanji added as he stood besides Franky.

"Tom is bringing the big guns to destroy the red line captain."

"Medicine is all supplied." Chopper saluted as Luffy passed him in his hybrid form.

"Anywhere Captain I'll hit them." Added Usopp with a smirk on his face.

"Name him Captain and he's dead." Zoro sat polishing his blade.

Then Luffy finally arrived in the front of the group, it was there he stood and looked over the people around him. All followed him, all trusted him with their lives.

"My dear comrades." Luffy dusted off the atmospheric dust around him, tucking his long staff on his back as Enma needed a little more rest before the final battle. "It is time to fight. Prepare the ships, our provision, your spirit. For this is the last leg of the race." He then observed the group before him. "To Laugh Tale!"

Katakuri smiled and nodded his head. Mihawk crossed his arms. Hancock nodded her head at the inspiration that was her king. Lucci smirked and Arlong began to jump around in joy.

Through the help of Lady Toki, Luffy was able to gather these strong people.

Giants of Elbaf led by Hajrudin. Atlantis with the power of Poseidon herself, Shirahoshi. Tom rides the real Pluton with Dr Vegapunk to destroy the real red line.

Dressrosa lends their army, Alabasta as well. Luffy expects X-Drake to bring in the Marine members under SWORD, he knew of Kuzan's involvement, though who else was on there.

He had employed the help of Hancock, Crocodile, Kuma, Jinbei, Mihawk, Law, Buggy, Moria, all of which are members of the former Warlord in his original timeline.

He employs the Red Haired Pirates led by the Emperor Shanks. He gathered the members of the former Big Mom pirates, with Katakuri and the siblings in tow. Then the Beast Pirates are with him, Kaido serving completely under him.

His original crew have all become powerful in their own right. Zoro had unlocked the true form of Ashura. Nami has the power of the soul fruit. Sanji is stronger than ever. Usopp was no longer the coward he once was and was completely confident in his own abilities. Robin was strong, Chopper was intelligent, Franky was creative, Brook was soulful, and Jinbei was motivated.

"YEAH!" A collective scream of approval echoed throughout dawn island. From all walks of life they all followed him, from different factions they fell for him, they were the Strawhat Grand Armada, and they were ready for WAR.


	54. One Piece

**-Enjoy the Journey, because you'll never know its over until its over.-**

* * *

**Laugh Tale**

Before an all out war could take place, Luffy needed to know the true content of Laugh Tale, the true story of One Piece, and its significance to his assendance.

The entire Grand Armada moved with haste, but they stopped a couple miles from the promised land. They knew what was ahead of them, the entire forces of the Marines and World Government.

Thanks to Robin's understanding of the Poneglyphs, the Strawhats were able to locate the final island, finally, after all these years, the One Piece was finally available for the taking.

But they would have to go through the World Government and the Marines, for they have surrounded the island of Laugh Tale. They always had the ability to get to the final island, they just forbid access to the final island for obvious reasons.

"Safe journey's captain." To see him off, Katakuri stood at the edge of the ship, beside him Hancock and Mihawk.

"We won't engage as per your orders." Mihawk said.

"Be careful out there." Hancock embraced her love, while Yamato approached the group.

"Tell me what the true history is, I must know." With that Luffy went ahead, jumping down to the small boat below.

"Corazon, Pudding, and Lucci with me." The trio followed their captain and jumped below the thousand sunny and into the small dingy below.

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, the strongest members of the Grand Fleet were currently gathered.

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Jinbei, Usopp.

Katakuri, Mihawk, Hancock, Corocodie, Enel

Whitebeard, Marco, Jozu.

Oven, Smoothie, Cracker.

Kaido, Yamato, King, Queen.

Shanks, Ben Beckman, Yasopp.

Ace, Sabo.

The Nine Red Scabbards of Lord Oden.

The Worst Generation.

Kozuki Momonosuke(age 28), Kozuki Hiyori

Poseidon- Shirahoshi

Pluton- Dr. Vegapunk

So at the guise of the night, Luffy and a select group of three people went to the final island, hiding in plain sight, moving as a unit.

In his party were people important for the covert mission to succeed. Corazon to cover their noise, Pudding for memory manipulation for any personnel that they meet, and Lucci for assasination if necessary.

Luffy stood on the helm of the tiny dingy, Corazon slouched over the back of the ship while Lucci looked ahead in a similar manner as Luffy. Pudding was taking a nap with a blanket over her. Their journey was quiet, too quiet. This was good of course.

Lucci tapped Corazon and he immediately knew what to do, surrounding them with his ability to keep their conversation muted.

"Captain, incoming message from Tom." Lucci then turned to Luffy.

"Patch him through." Luffy continued to look onward. Static over the sound echoed throughout the small boat, but again, no sound could escape the soundproof room created by Corazon.

"Hello, hello Captain." Tom began on the other side of the call.

"Go ahead Tom."

"Alright Captain, the Pluton ship is above the Red Line where the holy land sits, and the old fishman island is below. We are ready to destroy the thing down with this ship." Tom stated.

"Who's we?" Asked Luffy.

"Hello Luffy, it is I Dr. Vegapunk!" With that Luffy passed the call to Lucci and began to shake his head. "I will give you my aid in this war."

"Thanks." Lucci answered for the captain. "Wait for his orders."

"Of course." Tom replied and dropped the call.

"We are approaching the land captain." Over in the distance, Corazon called the island. Its shape was so simple, a tropical paradise with no outstanding features. Luffy looked onward, a bunch of fruit trees surrounded the island.

But before making it to the island, a massive marine battleship was heading straight for them. Luffy thought that it was time to fight, but the ship came to a sudden halt. Then from the front of the ship, Kuzan emerged, jumping down into their tiny dingy.

"What do you want?" Luffy's voice was venomous. Afterall, his grandfather was dead cause Kuzan could not reveal his true allegiance. Kuzan had the power of ice, but he could feel chills run over his back as Luffy's voice was so deadly.

"To begin, I sincerely apologize for your grandfather, he was a noble and just man. He would not let me reveal my standing with the World Government in fear that all the years of our hard work would crumble."

"Shut up Kuzan, I don't want your sentiment. Again I ask." This time Lucci, Pudding, and Corazon watched the ice user carefully, sizing him up if he was going to do anything. "Once again, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that all of Sword are present, and will flip on the world government as soon as the battle begins. And your journey to the final island is secure, as I am put in the head of watching the island. There are some ground troops patrolling it, but nothing your people can't handle."

"Very well Kuzan." Luffy dismissed the Marine Admiral, leader of Sword.

Kuzan nodded his head once, then jumped back on his giant battleship, turning to the opposite direction to avoid Luffy's small dingy.

To the final island they went.

Arriving on the final island, Luffy immediately jumped away from the ship, true to his words, there were about a hundred marines scattered on the island, protecting the promised One Piece from anyone who wanted the prize treasure of the late Pirate King. They were silent in their approach, stealthy as they assassinated any marines who stood on their way.

Pudding appeared behind a marine and pulled his memory from his head, it revealed their mission. To protect the One Piece, even if it cost them their life.

Their dedication was for nought as Luffy and the group went through the marines like they were nothing, Corazon silenced anyone who tried to call for backup.

Luffy knew where to go, somehow, someway, he felt like he needed to go to the center of the island.

On his left Lucci just chopped the neck of a marine captain, effectively knocking him out. On his right Pudding just made a marine officer drool as his memory was wiped until he was a baby. She did not feel bad for doing this as the man's only purpose was to serve the world government, no matter what. Meanwhile Corazon hovered, jumping from tree to tree to get a vantage point and silence any noise that could possibly escape.

That was it.

There was no stopping him from reaching the final treasure. It was the Pirate King's inheritance, what was it.

Luffy and company stopped at a massive entrance way, one that was well hidden by the heavy vegetation of the tropical island.

"Wait here." Luffy was going to learn of the true history, and he needed time to observe everything.

Luffy opened the massive cavern blockade with one arm, showing his immense strength. He then entered the darkness leaving his group behind.

Upon entry, he could feel that there was a lone presence within the confines, one that transcends the normal aura of a human being, it was as if a spirit was present. Despite not being able to see in the darkness, he was able to follow the spirit.

Until finally, his long journey led him to what he could only assume was the heart of the island, where within the heavy guise of darkness, a small flicker of light could be seen in the bottom of the massive room, it was where the spirit resided as well.

So Luffy followed the small light, and as he got close, he found that it was nothing more than a stone. A small beautiful rock that emitted a small flicker of light. His instincts told him to grab the stone, and grab it.

Then what happened next was unexpected, for around the dark cavern, something forced the lights to open from all around the cavern. Its size was definitely larger than he could see, for the room he was in must have been below the island of Laugh Tale. And true to his promise, Gol D. Roger left a massive amount of treasure within the hollow cavern. It was a room filled with treasure, enough to last someone for eternity.

Though treasure was not what Luffy was interested in, for Luffy continued to look at the small glowing rock, ignoring the treasure around him.

"Reveal yourself." He called. Suddenly the rock began to shake violently and emitted a glowing white light from itself.

"I thought you would be as you are." There was no doubt of who this person was. "Hello Luffy, looks like you found the One piece. Atta Boy." The spirit of Gol D. Roger emerged from the stone and walked towards Luffy, as if it was a real entity.

"You are the former Pirate King." Luffy knew this by his wanted poster, complete with his red trench coat and epic mustache. A man exemplified power with his mere presence alone.

"And you are my successor. Congratulations Luffy."

"So this rock is the One Piece?" A bit anticlimactic, but there's got to be more.

"No Luffy, it's the key to the truth, by this I mean that the One piece is truly an endless amount of treasure that currently surrounds you. But what good is treasure if there is one being who rules the world."

"You are talking about the bastard that killed my Grandfather..." Luffy's hands tightened around the glowing rock, though despite his anger, he could not break the stone.

"Yes. The same bastard that cleansed the world of his existence during the void century." Roger began to walk, to where Luffy did not know, but he followed him. "Luffy, did you know that I laughed when I discovered this island."

"Why is that?" Luffy asked as they walked side by side. Then Roger pointed at the hat over his head. "My straw hat?"

* * *

The Holy Land- **Mary Geiose **

A massive, truly terrifying unidentified floating object resided above the holy land. Its citizens pointed up, confused at what was happening before them.

The Celestial Dragons were elevated for having familial ties with the nineteen families which supported Uranus.

Above the battleship, Tom and Dr. Vegapunk currently look down on the Celestial Dragon. My how times have changed. Among the scientist/demigod and the carpenter were two members of the Strawhat Grand Armada, the two members that wanted to stay away from Laugh Tale as they knew what was in store. Plus they knew they needed to see through it that the Pluton machine actually did its job.

"My my it will be pleasant to finally stick it to these celestial dragons." Rayleigh was the first to volunteer to go with Pluton.

"After needing to be quiet in Sabaody, this will be nice." Shakky replied. The former first mate of Roger's pirate and the former member of the Rocks pirate shared a kiss before jumping below. They both declined going to the final island Dr. Vegapunk followed straight after and the trio wreaked havoc on the holy land.

The streets of the once heavenly environment were covered in royal blood. For the people of the world. The slaves of the former celestial dragon rose up along with the aggressor. The guards of the holy land were no match for the uprising.

While all this was going on Dr. Vegapunk did not fight unless he needed to. For he was in the holy land for one reason, and it was located in the dungeons.

Dr. Vegapunk knew his way around the holy land, for he lived there once. It had not changed in centuries. He made his way to his brother's room, where the tree of the devil was located. He observed his creation, angered by the work of his brother.

But alas, he must move on, for he the three of the devil will go soon enough. He needed to go deeper, deep into the dungeon where the 'treasure' was.

He then finally arrived in the frozen dungeon of the holy land, before him was a giant strawhat one that was dubbed as the national treasure.

Why is that?

"Your secret is no longer safe brother." With that Dr. Vegapunk gathered his fist, infused it with his will and punched straight through the massive strawhat. It was fake, for the real key was where it needed to be, with Strawhat Luffy.

* * *

Laugh Tale- **One Piece**

"Your hat is the key to the true history of the void century." Roger guided Luffy's eyes to a stone structure that has an etching where his hat fits perfectly. "You see, despite his godly powers, Uranus loved his Joy unconditionally, but Joy did not return his creator's paternal love. For Joy knew that it was right to oppose his sadistic creator. For Uranus wanted to keep a record of all his misdeeds, extracting his memory of the events and placing it in one place...and so here we are."

Luffy followed behind Roger as he explained what he needed to. He went over the true history of Uranus, Pluto, and Poseidon.

* * *

_At the beginning of time, there was Uranus, the creator of all things, the ruler of the sky._

_Uranus grew bored of his solitude and decided to create his siblings, Poseidon who was his sea loving sister...then there was Pluton, his earthbound brother whose obsession with creating new things jump started the creation of humankind._

_Twenty pairs of men and women were created by Pluton to satiate his hunger for discovery. Though Uranus, who believed his superiority complex far surpassed that of his creation, decided to hunt down Pluton for creating such disgusting creatures. Uranus created seven stars from his vision, and these stars were used as a weapon in the war against his own brother._

_Pluton caught wind of this and decided to instill a secret tree filled with wondrous powers, a gift to the mortals to give them an edge against Uranus and his seven stars._

_Now where was Poseidon in all this? She wants no part of such conflict, thus the fruit of the devil shall never enter the domain of the sea monarch._

_The twenty kings promised to help Pluton in the war against Uranus consuming the fruit of the devil, but then nineteen out of the twenty kings were secretly working with Uranus behind their creator's back. Only one king remained loyal to Pluton and thus on his deathbed, before Uranus slayed him, Pluton gave the loyal king a weapon that could reach the skies and destroy his tyrannical brother but the blueprint was instead hidden, for the king feared for the life of his family._

_Meanwhile the 19 kings who helped Uranus in killing Pluton were raised within a red wall, near the heavens close enough for Uranus to toy with their desire and greed._

_Though Uranus never expected one his own creation a boy, one of the star, his most precious joy...In order for Pluton to survive long enough to pass on his blueprint, Joy Boy held off Uranus long enough, but he too perished... living in his wake a dream that one day Uranus' tyrannical rule will be put to an end...it was enough to allow for his resurrection every hundred of years to attempt to kill his creator..._

_What happened to Poseidon?_

_Well, she continued to rule in her domain, passing her lineage to the first female born mermaid of the royal family. She feared for her people so she did not interfere with the war of her siblings. (Chapter 46)_

* * *

"Ah so Shirahoshi is Poseidon...that old man Vegapunk on the moon is Pluton...and Uranus is the bastard that killed my grandfather." Luffy responded after Roger explained the beginning of time. Roger then guided Luffy to place his hat on the stone etching.

"Your hat once belonged to Joy Boy. And with Uranus eternal love for his greatest creation, he made this strawhat the key to his own memories. Thus giving the key to the true history. He thought he had the correct key under his castle but alas what he had was an imitation created by Joy Boy before he died with the hat being transferred to the next inheritance of the will of Joy Boy." Roger then caught his spectral breath. "I laughed because I left the strawhat with my sickly apprentice, Shanks. It was then that I laughed at the irony as my death was coming near. Anyway it is now your mission to unfold the truth, go on then lad. Though once you enter and learn of the void century, I won't be present for your journey. For my spirit can only go as far as this entrance way. Afterall, my spirit can only reach what the real body experienced."

"Sure Roger, thank you for your help." With that Luffy placed the hat into the etching and he was suddenly launched to an empty field, Luffy looked around and found that Roger was gone. Though he was not alone, for around him, the lone god of the world sat on his throne on his empty field.

* * *

**Void Century**

Uranus grew tired of the resistance of the humans, they did not want to be subdued, they rose up with the leadership of David. For David was the inheritor of the will of Joy Boy and he wielded the power of the sky.

The strawhat wearing David countered everything Uranus wanted to happen. For the resilience of men outperformed his own ambition.

So Uranus came to a conclusion that the only way to rule the world as he wanted was to erase everything in relation to David and his resistance. In order to do that, Uranus needed to burn everything down so he could reshape it into his image.

On the morning of the first day of the onslaught, Uranus raised titanic monsters made from the earth to slay any who resisted his rule. The titanic golems killed everything in its path, without a care of the innocent and the guilty.

David learned of the massacre and brought along a group of resistance forces, though Uranus was ready for them.

David was brought to submission as his friends were beheaded before him. But his will was strong, and David said. "One day you will get what you deserve." And David was killed. Little did Uranus know, David was the inheritor of Joy Boy's will. Uranus did not know of this but once he learned of his actions from his six stars, he grew into a depressive state, for his love for Joy was unconditional.

After the death of David, Uranus his the key to his memories under the holy land, the strawhat, and then he went on a rampage, vowing to erase everything in existence, for he could only express his pain through violence.

Though the resistance continued to hide from the power of Uranus, David's story began to evolve into something more, something that surpassed time itself.

The Will of Joy, which was the Will of David transcends time, eventually evolving into the Will of D.

The Kozuki family etched the true history into indestructible stones known as Poneglyph, recounting the true events of the massacre.

Throughout the centuries, the skill needed to read this ancient language disappeared, and the only people who could remained in hiding in fear of losing their lives.

Finally after 700 years of death, pain, and suffering. Uranus finally rid his world of the resistance against him, not once did Joy Boy reincarnate in this time. At Least he thought he did as there are people who hid their intentions well.

For Joy Boy had reincarnated into a little boy, who would later be known as the daimyo of Wano, protected by the sword god himself, Ryuma. Yet in life, there is death, and so the daimyo passed, but so did his will.

The Will of D was passed on to the next inherator or Joy's resistance. Then onto the next until it found someone who could resist the power of Uranus. Then the lineage of the Will of David and Joy now rests on the hand of one Strawhat Luffy.

But Uranus, or now he is known as Im, could not move against the will of David or risk exposing his deep secret. So instead, he worked in the shadow, and he lived that way ever since. He created the world government with his six stars as his puppets, acting as the head power of the organization to keep himself in control.

Members of the Cipher Pol worked for him, killing any and all who could pose as a threat to him.

The Marines were made to counter the age of piracy, but never could Uranus account for the rise of power of his Joy.

How the Will of D transcended time and was now passed on from Xebec, to Roger, and finally to Luffy.

How the true key to his secret was not hidden in the holy land, but in the possession of the late pirate king, his apprentice, and now his successor.

Then there was nothing.

For Luffy had learned so much in so little time.

Yet the new King of Pirate only became angry with the revelation. All the pain and suffering of people around the world only for one man to control the world.

How selfish, and sadistic.

If anything, Luffy will only prove once again, that humanity is resilient, no matter the circumstance.

Luffy then turned from the memory, exiting the tunnel which he had entered and retrieving his straw hat.

He made his way past the mountains of treasures, past the dimly lit cavern, and back out to the surface of the island, the trio waiting patiently for him.

"I've learned all I needed to know." Luffy said, feeling the rock on his pocket. Not a single person asked what the One Piece was, for they knew they would know when the time comes.

It was then that the Strawhat Captain pulled a golden mini snail, contacting the head of his armada.

"Katakuri." He called, it took a few seconds for his right hand man to respond.

"Aye Captain."

"Attack." Was his simple command.

"Aye aye." Katakuri replied with excitement in his voice.

The air was covered in silence, as Luffy and company waited for the signal. Suddenly the air was filled with alarm as the sound of gunfire and explosion covered the air.

The once quiet dawn was filled with so much noise, it was deafening.

Luffy then looked at Corazon, Lucci and Pudding.

"Let's go." With the command of their commander, the Strawhats in the island of Laugh Tale went forward, jumping the war filled ocean of massive marine ships against pirate ships. Hundreds of devil fruit wielders battled against one another in a war of ideology.

Luffy activated gear second, preparing to make one massive leap to the thousand sunny, which led the Grand Armada into battle.

Though something flew through the island, its target obviously being Luffy.

Though the attacker was intercepted by Lucci, whose speed was top notched amongst the Grand Armada.

"Take care of it Lucci." Luffy said, knowing who it was that tried to assassinate him. He then embraced Pudding and Corazon and bound to his main ship.

Behind him, Lucci was left behind with a blonde haired assassin, leader of the Cipher Pol Aegis Zero, Stussy.

"I've been looking for you." Lucci looked menacingly at the person who killed his parents.

_A village on fire. A man, possibly in his thirties was running. From what? He couldn't tell. In his arm was a child, no older than eight. His father stopped, holding the child up and holding his shoulders, violently shaking him to his senses._

_"Listen here boy, she is dead, your mother is dead and it is because of my weakness." The child stopped crying still not understanding the situation. "If you are not on top, then you are dead." And as the words escaped his mouth. A bullet went through his head, blood spewing all over the child._

_No tears escaped the child's eyes as all he could do was freeze in shock. And before him, an uncanny figure with a strange looking mask. The figure's left hand held a gun, its barrel still hot from the bullet which escaped it. The masked figure pointed its gun at the child's head to no reaction. Then as the masked figure was about to pull the trigger, the child disappeared in a blur attempting to kill the figure which murdered his father in cold blood, but he was not able to reach him. It took another two masked figures to subdue the boy who was going berserk. The masked figure disappeared in the shadow, with the child's eyes never leaving the assailant for even a second. (Chapter 10)_

"Who the fuck are you?" Responded Stussy, a sadistic smile plastered across her otherwise, beautiful face.

"I'm the person that's going to kill you."

* * *

Aboard the **Thousand Sunny**

Luffy arrived at the mother ship of the massive pirate fleet. Pudding and Corazon got oriented and made their way to their own group.

He then addressed the people present.

"My orders are simple." Luffy then got up, looking at the people before him. "Get me to Im, and will end this once and for all."

Above him, Kaido in his Dragon form circled around, roaring into the sky at the declaration of the newly crowned Pirate King.

Luffy found the One Piece, and it was now time for the Pirate King to take the world by storm.

It would not be easy, but he knew he could do it.

For Luffy had his Armada, his friends, his family.

Meanwhile Im had his puppets, his slaves, his blind followers.

Love will triumph against tyranny. Always and forever.


	55. End War(1)

Would you believe me if I said that every major power of the world was present on or around the island of Laugh Tale that day?

There was the side of 'good'.

Im headed the World Government, with his mysterious five elder stars. Of course, Im had his dog in Cerberus, or Teach.

"_Come now dog, the world needs to learn a lesson of fealty." Im led the way as the vessel of Teach followed him aimlessly. _

Then the Cipher pol division was present, from Aegis Zero to Cipher pol nine, led by the mysterious but powerful Agent Stussy.

"_Would this be enough?" Stussy revealed her true allegiance, once posing as a member of the underground world, she was actually a cipher pol agent. She threw a microchip consisting of beris, the universally accepted language of the underworld family._

"_You have quite the nerve to show up here." Said Du Feld, the underworld king of the loan sharks. Regardless, he plugged the chip in his reader and found that it contained a huge sum of beri's. _

_500 Billion to be exact._

"_Another 500 billion will come once you do what we need from you." Stussy said, looking around the room of the underworld kingpins. He grazed over the seat of Morgans, but the traitor was now with the Strawhats. _

"_Alright sweetheart, where do you want us?" Replied Umir, loving the amount of beri's he was about to earn. _

It was through money that the world government employed the underworld to their cause, with the likes of Du Feld, Drug Peclo, Giberson, and Umit along with their many employees and murderers under their wings.

Kong bridged the World Government from its subdivision branch of the Marines where it is headed by the fleet admiral and the six Admirals.

"_This will determine whether a renewal is on hand, or if his rule will persevere."_

Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"_I'm conflicted Kong, on one hand, he killed my best friend." Sengoku begun. "On another this is my duty..."_

Admiral Akainu, Admiral Aokiji, Admiral Kizaru, Admiral Fujitora, Admiral Ryukugyou and Admiral Zephyr.

"_Absolute Justice will prevail, or so I swear to my death!" Proclaimed Akainu._

"_Yeah." Zephyr and Fujitora agreed on the ideology. _

"_So intense admiral red dog." Joked Kizaru._

"_Hnn." Grunted Ryukugyou._

_With Aokiji being obviously quiet, pondering._

Then a large group of powerful Vice Admirals below them, along with the many ranking officers within the group. Smoker, Tsuru, John Giant, Momonga, Dalmatian, to name a few.

There were many more.

But then the Marines had their Warlords, the pirates of the government. Alvida, Foxy, Weevil, and Orlumbus are what remained of the former warlord system. With Kuma, Ace, and Law joining the enemy's cause.

Oblivious to the Marines, they had a mole within, and that mole was SWORD. Formerly found by the late Monkey D. Garp, Kuzan now heads the fighting force within the marine organization. Their goal was to overthrow the World Government, and maintain actual justice in the world, not the corrupt absolute justice that the propaganda wanted to push.

On the other side of the war, there were the 'evil' or so they say.

Monkey D. Luffy led the Strawhat Grand Armada and their allies.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbei.

Whitebeard, Kaido, Shanks., Katakuri.

Shiki, Byrnndi, Bullet.

Marco, King, Ben Beckman, Oven.

Mihawk, Hancock, Crocodile, Kuma, Moria.

Lucci, Yamato, Buggy, Arlong, Enel, Gild.

Bonney, Kidd, Uruouge, Hawkins, Apoo, Killer, X Drake.

Bartolomeo, Leo, Hajrudin, Cavendish, Sai and Ideo.

Rayleigh, Shakky, Tom, and Dr. Vegapunk were on the Holy Land, aboard Pluton to destroy the red line.

Alabasta, Dressrosa, Atlantis(Fishman Island), Drum Island, Sorbet Kingdom, Happo Kingdom, Elbaf, and so on…

The Strawhat Grand Armada were here to settle this blood feud, one that began with the lonely Uranus, creating two siblings which eventually rebelled against him. Where his own creation turned against his twisted ideologies.

But who knows whose good, whose evil, until the victor of the war is determined.

For every one fighting being allied to Luffy, there were ten working for Im.

Alas, the war of the world is underway.

"Get a fucken doctor here!"

"Oh my god my arms!"

"Please...no more..."

Screams of pain and agony rang throughout the air as two opposing forces came to head.

On one side there were the Marines and the World Government.

On the other there were the pirates and alliance fighting for the freedom of the world.

One fighting for the deceptive ideology of true justice.

The other fighting for the truth, and freedom of the people.

One was led by the tyrannical god, Im.

The other, the liberator of the world, Luffy.

One was the creator of the world, Uranus.

The other his greatest creator, the inheritor of the Will of D, Joy Boy.

Im sat on the helm of his golden vessel, its structure made of the finest material, around him were his stars. Once again Joy will challenge him, and once again Joy will fail.

Though he felt something was off, for a moment he could swear that something was off. He then received a call from Mary Geoise.

"Im-sama, we failed you." Then emptiness, a ringing of destruction echoed in the other end of the call, then a familiar voice echoed from a distant

"After this wretched land, we'll make our way around the planet...to destroy the red line." That voice could only belong to one being, his creation, it was Pluton.

True to his word, Pluton led the way in destroying the red line, his island destroying ship unleashed a beam of powerful energy, one that could not compare to the bastardized version that the world government had created.

The beam of energy was so powerful that it blasted through the holy land of Mary Geiose all the way to the bottom of the sea, even hitting and destroying the old Fishman Island.

The true purpose of the world shattering monstrosity of a ship was now fully realized, to destroy the red line that divided the world and raised the traitorous celestial dragon into the heavens.

Dr. Vegapunk sat on top of his creation, admiring the view below. "Yes." While the celestial dragons fled for their lives, countless slaves were freed and placed on the deck of the ship by Rayleigh and Shakky.

And the destruction of the Red Line was underway.

* * *

**Laugh Tale**

"The Holy Land is gone." Said Kong, speaking towards the five heavenly stars. When the entire forces of the World Government were called, the entire forces showed up.

"It does not matter, another will arise once this war is complete." The man with a scar on the left side of his face and grey dreadlocks spoke up for the group.

Little did they know, humanity was on the brink of a revolution, one led by Monkey D. Luffy.

For the Strawhat Captain had sent his forces forward, and a full blown war was underway.

"_Get a fucken doctor here!" _

"_Oh my god my arms!"_

"_Please...no more..."_

"I'm here little one, just keep breathing and don't think about the pain." Dr. Kureha held the hands of her patient as he was gasping for air.

"Mama...mama...did I make you proud..." The young Alabastan warrior succumbed to his end in the hands of the doctor. And Dr Kureha could not do anything about it.

She wallowed in sorrow for a moment before getting up, a cannon ball nearly decapitating her.

"Doctor you must keep your cool, we are at war." The person who diverted the cannonball was Vergo of the infiltration unit. He had been going through the members of the marines who were foolish enough to get in his way.

The active goal of the Armada was to get through to the back line of the World Government, it was there that Kong along with the five elder stars resided. Then of course, Im himself sat on his throne, watching everything transpire.

Then hundreds of thousands of marines stood in between, with the high ranking officers all present for the final war.

Du Feld, Drug Peclo, Giberson, and Umit, the crime underworld kingpins were faced with opponents of their own.

Enel, King, Oven, and Magellan faced the crime lords.

Even the Admirals were there, and they were itching for a fight.

All but Kuzan, who promised that they'd revealed their allegiance as soon as war broke out. And he kept true to his promise.

As soon as war broke out on both sides, Kuzan emitted cold air from his hands and created a bridge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zephyr was the first to notice, but Kuzan was off.

Then other members of the marines began to follow the sword commander and turned their blade from fighting the pirates to helping the pirates.

"What the hell is going on?"

Vice Admiral Smoker quickly encapsulated several marines and tossed them overboard. "It's a fucken coupe!" Beside him, Captain Tashigi, Lieutenant Isuka, and Vice Captain Bell-Mere revealed their true allegiance. They were then joined by X Drake, who assisted the other sword members.

"What are you doing right now Admiral?" Before Admiral Kuzan could get any further, Admiral Fujitora caught wind of the changing tides.

"Fixing what is broken." Kuzan's target was none other than the elder stars, and eventually Im for killing his mentor.

"Not on my watch!" The gravity user forced a downward slash, pulling a meteor from orbit into the earth to where Kuzan stood, collateral damage be damned. Though he knew this would not be enough to slow the admiral, he did not account for an interference from a mere pirate.

As his asteroid came racing down to the earth, somebody jumped towards the falling rock, slashing it into three pieces, dicing it into smaller and smaller pieces until it was rubble.

Issho looked on in admiration as the swordsman landed before him, with Kuzan moving on to his target. Issho was stopped by a fellow swordsman. A damned pirate.

A pirate by the name of Roronoa Zoro.

"Now now old man, don't go swinging your sword violently, you might break you back." And Zoro landed above the marine swordsman, crashing his three swords with the blade of the admiral.

Roronoa Zoro had jumped from ship to ship, taking aim at the Marine Admiral, and he wasn't alone in his pursuit, for right beside him, a blur of a certain blonde haired chef appeared before another unsuspecting marine admiral.

Admiral Kizaru suspected that the strawhats would combat him with someone like Katakuri or Enel, but instead, the Prince of the Vinsmoke family emerged from their roster to challenge the light logia.

"I'll dance with you Admiral." Sanji proclaimed, and even with light in his arsenal, the Admiral was surprised as Sanji was able to intercept his particle kick, with his own kick. Black Leg Sanji truly is a monster.

"Oh~"

Admiral Zephyr was now trading blows with Shanks himself, their fist destroying the very ship that they stood on.

"You've become younger yet as dumb as ever Red haired!" Zephyr threw a haymaker which Shanks dodged. Their blows could cost continents to shift, but they had to hold back or the people within the ships would fall to their death in the deep blue.

"And you're an old fart Z!" Shanks countered with an uppercut which Zephyr caught with his bare hand.

On another ship, Admiral Akainu was surprised at his opposition, for his magma was much stronger than Ace's flame, and Sabo's fox fire.

"You dare oppose me, you damn squirts." Admiral Akainu covered both arms in magma while Ace covered his right arm in red flames and Sabo covered his in orange with yellow flames.

"Captain Big bro Luffy specifically asked us to destroy you." Said Sabo.

"And we are happy to oblige." Added Ace.

Admiral Ryukugyu was next, with his opponent being the new wielder of the soul fruit, Nami. His vines reached for the floating weather manipulator but Nami aboard Zeus, was too fast.

"Eventually girl, I will get a hold of you." Ryukugyu said with a smile.

"Sure you will." With a wink, Nami sent a flaming thunderbolt right at the Admiral. And their battle was getting heated.

With the admirals occupied, Kong and Sengoku stood before two more figures who were troubled in their own rights.

Kong stood face to face against Whitebeard, and Sengoku was against Kaido.

"Did you imagine that we'll fight alongside one another again Kaido?"

"I am but a servant of my King. If it means working with you, then so be it." Kaido responded.

Meanwhile Kong and Sengoku removed their coats, arming themselves in armament haki. It was time for war.

Now the elder stars were another problem, the five being as mysterious as they are.

Katakuri, Mihawk, Hancock, Arlong, and Crocodile were the five members of the Grand Armada to challenge the elders.

"So you are the puppeteer." Kuzans ability was enough to stall the elders and freeze them in their seats, allowing him to go to the throne room of the massive golden ship. It was there he found Im, sitting on his iron throne.

"I am, who I am." Replied Im unfazed. Kuzan tried to get the jump on him by launching an icicle spike but the room suddenly became heavy, his icicle shattering.

Though this wasn't the only thing that shattered, for Kuzan found out quickly how powerful this man was. No he was no man, this was a god.

For Kuzan found his right arm crushed within the grip of Im, appearing beside him in less than a second.

"Foolish of you to think you can contend against me mortal." Im then proceeded to rip the arm straight out of the body of Kuzan, forcing the former admiral to reel back in pain.

Though no time to scream in agony, for he had to close the wound by freezing it, then he had to go all out, unleashing all of the attacks in his arsenal right at Im.

With one hand he was still able to manifest his trident shaped icicle spears, a wave of cold air, and all he got.

And what showed his effort? Absolutely nothing, as Im remained unmoving, not a single drop of blood was able to fall from the divine entity.

"All that for naut. Such a shame." And Im once again covered the distance, his hands extended out to pierce the heart of Kuzan, strangely enough, Kuzan was still conscious as his heart was removed from his body.

For a second he could utter a single sound, "Oh..." Then there was nothing, as Kuzan collapsed backwards, lifeless as Im was quick to take his life.

"Disgusting, these humans." Im said, he was angered by their resilience, and so he unleashed his creatures which he used to torment the void century, his golem which killed the resistance that David gathered.

From the very depth of the sea, a large trembling began, and suddenly, from deep into the earth's core, several hundreds of massive golem creatures emerged causing humanity to once again experience the cleansing.

Yet even with the hundreds of golems emerging, humanity will not surrender, not this time.

For humanity had Luffy.

The will of D lives on within the King of Pirates.

For Luffy forced his way through the sea of marines. Then through the tightly guarded golden ship, trusting his allies to handle the enemies which stood against him.

Then he finally reached the throne room, where the fallen, lifeless figure of Kuzan currently covered the hallway in blood, and Im, well he sat on his throne, observing every move that Luffy made.

"Welcome home my Joy." Im opened his arm, expecting an embrace from his favorite star.

"I don't know who the fuck this Joy is, but I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm here to end you." Venom seeped through his voice. As Luffy was out to kill this being.

"So be it." And the war of the heavens was underway.


End file.
